Danny's 712 Additional Things to Rant About
by angelofjoy
Summary: Instalment number 2 of my epic Danny rants, because my friends are enablers and I'm a sucker for punishment. These will be rants and vignettes centred around Danny and the Five-O team, and yes there will be 712 of them.
1. Prompts 1 to 10

**_A/N: Let it begin! The new year is nearly upon us, thank goodness, and so I have decided to post this as a new beginning for 2017._**

 ** _2012 wasn't the best of years for me. I fell into a slump after the death of my father and did very little writing. Because of this, my very good friend, Maeghan, bought me a book by the San Francisco Writers' Grotto called 642 Things to Write About. It is a book of prompts to help with encouraging creativity, and I decided to write all of them from the point of view of Danny and the Five-0 team. In December of 2014 I completed Danny's 642 Things To Rant About, and figured that would be the end of the adventure. It took two years to write all 642 stories. Fast Forward to 2016 and Maeghan has bought me a brand new prompt journal - 712 MORE Things to Write About. Well Five-0 fans, I think it's time to begin again. Happy reading and thank you in advance for joining me on this new adventure into our favourite characters. My Goal is to write these in two years, like the last time, and I hope to update frequently but we all know that they will be sporadic at best. But I will try, I promise!_**

Prompts 1 - 10

 **1\. Write yesterday's horoscope.**

Angrily Grace Williams stomped around the house moaning and groaning before she finally obeyed the orders of her father and rushed off to her room, slamming the door as hard as she could behind her, she screamed nonsensically once she was alone.

"What did you do?" Steve asked when the thick static calm descended in Danny's house.

"I took her phone away, called her mother and she backed me up," Danny answered. "It's called parenting and I'm usually the bad guy, but hey, when she deserves it, she deserves it."

"What did she do?" Steve asked knowing full well that Danny was generally a pushover with his children.

"She went to a party without permission and forgot to pick up her brother from his play date on her way home from the library," Danny answered. "And her most prized possession, the one thing she just can't live without these days, is her phone. So now it's mine."

"My horoscope said you were going to be an asshole today!" Grace yelled from her room.

"What did you just call me?" Danny barked. "Good thing you're already grounded, right? For two weeks now, how does that sound?" He yelled back.

"Two weeks, isn't that a bit harsh?" She asked in tears now.

"You forgot your baby brother and you just called me an asshole, what did you think was going to happen? Aside for the fact that you already lied about where you were going and the only reason I found out was because your boyfriend is an honest young man!" Danny said. "Now get to your room, you have two whole weeks to write letters to you friends to tell them just how much of an asshole your father can be, but if I hear that kind of language come out of your mouth again, young lady, this grounding will be for months and this phone will be cancelled completely."

"What if I have an emergency, and need a phone?" She asked in her sarcastic teenage way as she stood defiantly in her bedroom doorway.

"Send a smoke signal. I'm sure you'd find a way to get help," Danny retorted.

"Now who's being unreasonable Daniel?" She asked, sounding like her mother and placing her hands on her hips.

"Daniel?" He asked, livid now. "How old are you? Are you still a minor in my home? Did your mother not just tear a verbal strip off you? Is Steve not in this house, in this moment, watching you be a bratty, temper tantrum throwing child? And you dare disrespect me, your father, who pays for the phone in the first place?"

Grace opened her mouth to retort but Danny held her phone over the fish tank.

"Choose your next words very, very carefully, or you'll be checking your horoscope the old fashioned way, by staring at the stars!" He threatened.

"You wouldn't," she called him out.

The phone dropped into the fish tank and Grace screamed.

"Now, not only are you grounded for two week, you are phone-less until you get a job and can pay for it yourself," Danny said and turned away from the fish tank.

"I hate you!" Grace screamed and slammed her door.

"I'm your father, you aren't supposed to like me," Danny called back calmly but no response came from Grace's room.

"Did you really just drop the phone into the fish tank?" Steve asked in shock.

"Rachel told her I'd throw it into the ocean," Danny said with a shrug. "This was the closest salt water I could find."

"But she's right, you just wasted that money," Steve said.

"Yes, but the phone was paid off and Grace has been hounding me to get her a new phone because this one is old, and I already did that but she doesn't know that. So, when I'm feeling benevolent and she's apologizes or has gone several weeks without a phone, then I will give her the new one, but there are going to be new rules, and she is going to have to start paying for it and once she realizes just how much it costs, she'll respect it more," Danny explained. "At least for now I don't have to listen to it's pinging."

"A+ parenting, Daniel, really. And had you checked your horoscope today you'd know that obstacles would be presented to test your resolve and build character," Steve said as he read the words from the news paper before him.

"I don't believe in that stuff," Danny said with a shake of his head. "But maybe I'll start clipping out of the paper so she can have them daily," he said as he motioned with a twitch of his head toward his daughters door.

"Is Charlie okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, he didn't even notice that she hadn't showed up, and when I finally did, he was played out and ready to go home anyway. He was with them for an hour over the time that was discussed between the mother and Rachel, but they understood the situation," Danny said, parents generally do when parenting is in question, or discipline in this case."

"Where is he now?" Steve asked.

"Nap, that kid can sleep through anything," Danny answered. "But I'm going to check on him. Be back in a second."

"Take your time, I'll occupy myself with this," Steve said and turned his attention back to the news paper.

"Never a dull moment in the Williams house," Danny said and left.

"Not according to this horoscope," Steve mocked and settled in to read the paper in the newfound silence and peace.

 **2\. Your partner writes a Craigslist ad to get rid of items of yours that they totally hate. What does it say?**

"What the hell have you done?" Danny yelled his question as he walked into Steve's office and dropped his phone onto the desk with an un-ceremonial thud.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm happy to see you learning to use the phone," Steve said in response but there was guilt in his tone.

"This morning my kid found this add on craigslist and the great weekend we had together melted away to angry accusations that I'm ungrateful and how it hurt her feeling," Danny explained. "Only I didn't post the add to sell my tie collection, because I like the ties that my kids bought me and they have sentimental value based on the occasion for which they were purchased. So I though to myself; who doesn't like my ties? Like I even had to think about it. I know it was you!"

"I didn't do it," Steve said but his lie fell flat.

"Nice try, but like you said, I don't know how to use craigslist and when I enlisted Grace to help me take it down, she realized I couldn't have done it because I don't even know what the hell craigslist is! But you're welcome, she was able to break your password and take the items down. She was also able to put up a few other things, like that wreck of a car that's just sitting in your garage. People actually want it," Danny said and smiled, picked up his phone again and scrolled to the new add, "see."

"You didn't," Steve gasped.

"No, I didn't, Grace did," Danny said and pointed at the angry teen in the bullpen who shot death glares at Steve.

"I'm sorry, now get her to take it down," Steve said as he scrambled for his own phone.

"You get her to take it down, she's the one you need to be apologizing to," Danny scolded.

Like a dog with his tail between his legs, Steve exited his office to talk to Grace and the car was taken down just as the ties were.

 **3\. A thank you note for a weekend visit were everything went wrong**

"Let's take the kids snorkelling, he said. It will be fun, he said," Danny grumbled as he sat by the side of a pile of drift wood and the sun was setting on them quickly. Grace and Charlie were huddled closely to their father as Steve frantically rubbed two lengths of husk together. "I should know better than to go out on the open ocean with you. It never ends well, but thanks for proving me right again. I'll send a thank you note and a fruit basket to our rescuers if you ever get a fire started," his voice grew louder and more angry with every word.

"How was I to know that the canoe wasn't anchored and floated away?" Steve asked. "You had fun, admit it."

"Sure, until I ended up stranded in the setting sun because we couldn't find the canoe along the shoreline," Danny huffed. "I didn't want to canoe in the first place but that damn Disney Movie got you thinking that the kids would like it!"

"Moana was a good movie," Charlie said softly.

"I like it too, Charlie, don't worry," Grace said to comfort her brother.

"Look, fire, we'll survive the night and when we don't show up for work tomorrow morning, Kono and Chin will come looking, or maybe by the light of day we'll be able to find the canoe. It's gotta be on a beach somewhere along this island," Steve said as the fire started.

"And what are we going to eat?" Danny asked angrily. "Or sleep on?"

"It's like survivor, but we don't have time to build a shelter," Charlie whispered to Grace.

"And Uncle Steve would be the first one voted off the island if Danno has anything to say about it," Grace joked.

"I'll get the coconuts I saw down the beach, just keep feeding the fire," Steve said as he sulked away.

"We'll be find, wont we Danno?" Grace asked when Steve was gone.

"Yeah, he's right, Kono and Chin know to come looking for us if we don't check in tonight. This has happened too many times for us to not have a backup plan. We'll be off this island by morning, I'm sure."

"So why not make the most of it?" Grace asked. "It is kinda like survivor, we could build a shelter and play at it like it were the T.V show to pass the time," she offered.

"If that's what you want to do," Danny said.

"Yes," Charlie cried excitedly.

"Okay, have at it, build a shelter right over there. I'm sure Steve will help as soon as he gets back with the coconuts. I'll keep building the fire," Danny said.

 **4\. It's winter, and you just moved to North Dakota. Write a postcard that makes Californians jealous.**

"What's so funny?" Danny asked as he and Steve walked into the forensics lab and found Eric clutching his sides.

Eric handed his uncle a postcard.

"Why does your mother call you a cali boy when she knows to send your stuff to Hawaii?" Danny asked after glancing at the card.

"You tell me, she's your sister. I don't pretend to understand what makes her tick, or you for that matter, but you've known her longer so maybe you have some insight," Eric managed between his gasped for air.

"She's my sister and I love her, but she's a few crews loose," Danny confessed.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked.

"Ma has a new boyfriend and he convinced her to move to North Dakota, or at least visit there to try it out. My Ma is a Jersey Girl through and through, no question, but she's trying to prove to the family that she can make this change. But it's ridiculous. Like you think I'm going to be jealous of your horrible weather conditions? I live in Hawaii, Ma," Eric explained. "And she calls me a Cali boy because I always wanted to move to California but I ended up in Hawaii instead, of course I was 5 when California spoke to me. I'm happy here now."

"I remember that phase!" Danny said and began to laugh. "You thought Sponge Bob would invite you to live with him if you could only get to the ocean. And when your mother told you Jersey was on an ocean you lost your mind and wanted palm trees to prove it."

"I was just a child," Eric protested.

"It's a pretty postcard," Steve said optimistically as he handed it back to Eric.

"Yeah, sure, long enough to take a picture then you have to shovel the snow, and it's cold and wet, and it sticks around for months on end. No thank you, her attempts to make me jealous are not going to work. I'm going to send her back a stack of postcards from Hawaii of beaches and oceans and pineapples to prove that North Dakota sucks," Eric explained.

"You might convince her to move out here," Danny said thoughtfully. "I am not opposed to the idea of having family, more family, in Hawaii."

"And have her bring Todd? No thank you," Eric said with disgust in his tone.

"Todd is the new boyfriend whom we don't like very much," Danny whispered to Steve.

"Todd is a conservative, who doesn't believe in climate change, or science," Eric said with a roll of his eyes.

"So he and Eric don't get along at all," Danny said. "But I mean if your Ma is a few screws loose, then many this guy is perfect for her. He sounds just as crazy!"

"That's my Ma your talking about," Eric scolded. "I only wish she was smart enough to get rid of him," he added with a sigh.

"She'll come around," Danny said optimistically. "And so should we, what do you have for us?" He asked to get back to work.

"Surprise, surprise, the ice that encased your victim was not from around here. It's actually glacial right from Alaska," Eric said and handed Steve and Danny printouts of the analysis.

"Glacial ice from Alaska would not make it this far to wash up on the beach of Hawaii," Danny said.

"No, this was a block cut from the glacier and dropped like an ice cube in pearl harbour. You're looking for a boat from Alaska or someone on a route that takes them there, and they would have only gotten here in the last day. This ice would have melted had you not found it just after the dump. It was too intact to have been back in the ocean long," Eric explained. "That's about all I can tell you."

"So this person was dead a long time to be encased in glacial ice?" Steve questioned.

"Sure, but because of the melting glaciers, caused by global warming, someone was going to be found out so they moved the body down here," Eric theorized.

"And dumped it right into our laps," Steve said with a shake of his head.

"Exactly," Eric said and picked up the postcard again. "At least she still writes to me, that's a good sign, considering Todd would rather she didn't talk to her forward thinking, educated, son."

"That's reason to hope she'll ditch that guy," Steve said and waved the file at Danny.

"At least it's something," Danny said in agreement, "but we have got to get back to work."

"Yeah, yeah, go!" Eric shooed them out of the lab.

"Thank Eric, good luck with your mother," Steve said and he and Danny left together.

 **5\. Imagine you are on Yelp. Write a review of the restaurant everyone is talking about. In the fourth paragraph, admit you've never eaten at the restaurant, but argue why your misinformed opinion is still more important than the other reviews on the site.**

"What's all this?" Danny asked the delivery man who showed up at his home with arms loaded with food.

"This is our apology for the sub par service you received. We're deeply sorry sir, and hope that this rectifies the situation and misunderstanding," the man said handed the take out containers to the shocked and speechless Danny and returned to his vehicle without further comment or elaboration.

"Nice, dinner is here," Steve said as Danny placed the containers down as he walked into his own kitchen still very confused. "And from that new Italian place everyone is raving about. Well done, Danno. You know it's nearly impossible to get in there. Believe me, I've tried."

"So have I, but I've never been there. I don't know what they're apologizing for. What the hell is Yelp?" He asked as he read the note that had been attached to a large serving of pasta.

"Yelp is a review app," Grace said as she and Charlie entered the kitchen. "I posted a terrible review for the new place, knowing that you couldn't get in, and they sent free food. You're welcome." She said with a wink.

"You did what?" Danny asked in shock.

"Well, if you can't get into the restaurant, even as members of an elite task-force, why not give them a bad review?" She asked.

"This is dishonest!" Danny scolded.

"I'll change the review if the food is good," She said with a shrug. "It's not going to be as good as Nona's but, you know, if it's passable as authentic Italian food as they claim to be," she added. "I mean, if it's not, then who's really being dishonest here?"

"She has a good point!" Steve said with a nod.

"Don't encourage her," Danny said with a shake of his head.

"The foods here now, may as well eat it," she said and helped Charlie into his seat at the table.

"Yeah, I guess there is not point letting it go to waste," Danny said and sighed. "But don't do it again, and you will change that review."

"Yes sir," Grace said and settled in for the meal.

 **6\. A friend of yours at the NSA calls. She says that for just one hour, she will let you listen to the conversation of any two people in the world. You accept. Whose conversations do you listen to and what do they say? Transcribe them here.**

"I cannot believe you two are making me do this," NSA agent Clarence Campbell huffed as he sat in an unmarked surveillance van with Steve and Danny.

"We'd do it ourselves but our technician is taking a course at the police academy and can't do anything in connection with Five-O until his course is complete," Steve said with a dismissive wave and was shushed by Danny.

"You mean your hacker friend Toast?" Clarence asked.

"Our official title for him is: specialist in charge of technical support and surveillance," Steve countered.

"Oh, to have immunity and means," Clarence sighed.

"Currently, while working with Five-O you do have it," Danny said and then shushed them again.

"And with it we're eves dropping on private school kids," Clarence huffed.

"We're trying to catch them taking about their dealer and who is recruiting children from this school to sell heroin laced with propofol, which is killing kids," Steve barked. "Two of them from the school they go to in the last month."

"Would you two please shut up, we're getting to the good stuff," Danny scolded and silence fell in the van.

"Did that kid just confess to dealing?" Steve asked as he jumped.

"Yup, grab him," Danny said as he rushed to the back of the van. "Keep listening Clarence."

"Got it Detective," Clarence said as he moved into Danny's stop and Steve and Danny jumped out of the back of the van and snatched up the kid.

 **7\. You are a coach who has just cut an 11-year-old girl from the team. Write an e-mail to her parents, explaining why.**

Danny paced his office fuming as Grace sat in the chair before him sobbing.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked as he popped his head in and caught the 'death to all' glare that Danny shot at him. "Bigger problems then murdered prostitutes, got it! I'll take Chin," he added but before he could flee Danny rushed at him grabbed his arm and pulled him into the office. The door slammed behind them, Grace looked at Steve tearfully and Danny slammed a printout into Steve's hand. "What the hell?" Steve asked angrily as he read the letter and looked up, rage in his eyes.

"She was cut from the team, my kid, cut from the team because she was too young?" Danny asked in a rage.

"There are three boys on the team that failed three times, but they can play, how is that fair?" Grace asked as she stifled a sob.

"I'll put Kono and Chin on the case. We're going to figure this out, Gracie, don't you worry about it," Steve said and touched Grace's cheek. "Uncle Steve will fix this mess."

"Who the hell is this new coach? I want a back ground check. I want his credentials. I want all of his records!" Danny demanded.

"I guess the prostitutes will have to wait, or I can put Jerry on that," Steve said as he hesitated.

"Give Max some extra time with the bodies, this investigation shouldn't take long," Danny said as he stormed out of his office and right up the smart table.

"We'll get to the bottom of this Grace," Steve said. "You just stay here and calm down. Five-O is on it."

 **8\. Now you are the school principal. Write an e-mail to the coach who cut the girl from the team, explaining why he is being fired.**

"I understand Detective, we will deal with this accordingly," Mrs. Calista Mave said as an angry Danny and Steve stood before her desk. "But by doing what you want you see that we are just doing the same thing you're accusing our coach of doing."

"It's not an accusation. We have evidence to prove that your coach is stacking his team and that you knew about it and accepted the students with the soul purpose of winning state, in fact, two of these students are too old by regulations to be playing, having failed their twelfth year twice and one four times, and a third student, whom we arrested, is taking enhancing drugs. Stacking the team alone is enough for disqualification and a three year ban from participating in the school leagues. Is that what you want? Do you deny knowing of these accusations?" Danny asked sternly as the woman's eyes grew wide.

"I knew of the failures, but not the drugs," she confessed.

"We've arranged to have the whole team tested for drugs, and our investigators are looking into this new coach of yours," Steve added as his phone pinged. "And the report was made to the school board and the council to decide whether or not you should be allowed to participate in any sports this season."

"And I'm looking to have you investigated as well, and my child removed from this school so you will not have to worry about 'doing the same thing we're accusing you of'," Danny added.

"Please, I don't think you need to be jumping to these conclusions Mr. Williams. I'm sure Mrs. Edwards will back us, she's on our PTA," the principal countered.

"She knows about what happened, she forwarded the email to me. Removal from this school was her idea," Danny spat. "Just because she's on the PTA and that I have very little to do with the school because of my job, doesn't mean that my ex-wife and I are not proactive in our children's lives and extracurricular activities, and because I'm a cop, I'm overly diligent when these kinds of things involve my kids."

"I wasn't implying that you don't," the woman choked and was clearly agitated. "We are prepared to cooperate fully."

"How long has this man been working for you?" Danny asked as Steve continued to read his text.

"Less then a year," The woman answered.

"Is this him?" Steve asked and showed a mug shot to the Principal.

"Yes," she gasped.

"He's wanted in four states for drug charges and misconduct toward minors, forget firing him, he's being arrested and charged with falsifying his identity and working with children when he's a registered sex offender. Also his licence to teach is clearly a forgery because he's been revoked by the college of teachers. Better learn to do better background checks," Steve stated and stormed out.

"Who else do you have working for you?" Danny asked suspiciously before he followed Steve. "I'm going to launch a full investigation into you and this school."

The woman sank into her seat as they left. She should have known better than to let the man cut Grace Williams, but she'd been blinded by the prospect of winning a state championship for the first time in the history of the school.

 **9\. Briefly but convincingly, explain why world peace is better than indoor plumbing.**

"No more wars, no more capitalism, just peace," Grace said as she read off the cue cards in her hands.

"It's a good argument Monkey, but you might have to be more specific," Danny said when she'd finished. "Remember, debate is an art form. You have to make your audience believe you."

"But who comes up with topics like this?" Grace asked as she threw the cards into the air. "As if indoor plumbing and world peace are even in the same realm of similarity."

"If you want to be a lawyer, you're going to have to learn to argue against things you don't believe in sometimes and you can't always be confident that you opposition isn't going to be able to flip the argument on you and convince a jury. That's the whole point of this debate," Danny explained.

"Maybe I don't want to be a lawyer," Grace huffed.

"You can be whatever you want to be, baby girl, just not a police officer," Danny said with a smile. "But you've signed up for this debate so you can't let your team down, we Williamses are not quitters are we?"

"No, Danno, we're not," Grace said.

"So why is world peace better than indoor plumbing?" He asked as there came a knock at the door.

 **10\. Just as briefly and convincingly, explain why indoor plumbing is better than world peace.**

"Lack of indoor plumbing would be the reason for the fall of society as we know it," Steve argued. "Trust me, I know, I've lived without it in war situations and yes, it makes matters way worse. World peace cannot exist without indoor plumbing, it's just an absolute truth."

"And yet there are untouched tribes in under developed countries that still live without plumbing and live in peace with one another," Danny countered as he and Steve sat across from each other at the kitchen table and Grace took detailed notes of every argument that was being made.

Not knowing that they were doing it, Steve and Danny argued both sides of the debate she was preparing for, doing all the work she'd been struggling with, as they at the meal that Steve had so graciously brought over.

"That's societal peace, not world peace," Steve countered. "And can only exist as long as the rest of the world, and it's influences, do not move in on this ancient societies. They are already living in peace with each other but should they open themselves to the corruptions of the outside world, that peace would be disturbed."

"So you're saying that without indoor plumbing the world would be worse off than it already is?" Danny asked.

"Oh yes, and if we had to revert back to a more primitive time, away from technologies of all kinds, that would set the whole world into ruin and war. Progress is the real argument here. As we move forward with progress and invention, we lose of innocence. There was a time when indoor plumbing wouldn't have mattered because we didn't have it, but now because we are so accustom and evolutionally dependent on the technology, we would rumble into ruin without it. It's like a Zombie Apocalypse, would we survive if the undead walked the earth?" Steve asked.

"Because Zombies are more primitive?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Yes, exactly, but we are capitalists, and have lost our understanding of more primitive times. We can only move forward, not backward, and world peace was only a true thing before enlightenment and industrialism," Steve explained. "It's an old, antiquated, ideal that cannot be obtained."

"That makes so much sense," Grace gasped as she let the idea set in.

"It does?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Yes, we can't go back, like Steve said. So unless we have a full extinction event, that moves us back, or at least the survivors, to rebuild society from the ground up, we can never have world peace," She said. "And even then, we have the knowledge of what this world is like and we will work to make it like that again, so really we'll never return to the purity of the beginnings of our evolution when there was peace."

"Exactly," Steve said with a smile.

"We'll I think I'm going to lose this debate," she said sadly. "I'm on the wrong side of the evolutionary argument."

"We can't win them all, Gracie, but you can try to be optimistic," Danny said.

"Not now that I know their argument will be right," Grace said.

"Well, they may not be as evolutionally in tuned as you and I," Steve said. "So if you can steer the argument away from evolution and just make them look petty, you may have a change at winning."

"You're right," She said brightly. "I will work the other angle for world peace, and then argue that world peace would evolve as well, if they jump into the evolution argument," She added and rushed away to work.

"She's a smart cookie," Steve smile.

"Way smarter than I'll ever be," Danny said proudly.


	2. Prompts 11 to 20

**_A/N: Happy New Year! Thank you so much everyone who has picked up and favourited this prompt set! You are all the best!_**

Prompts 11 to 20

 **11\. Write a poem in the voice of Sylvia Plath on antidepressants.**

"Who the...hell...is Sylvia Plath?" Danny asked as he handed back the book of poems to a deep in concentration Grace.

"She was a depressed poet who died by committing suicide at the age of 30," Grace answered.

"What? Why do they made you study this?" Danny asked in shock and then the detective kicked in. "Are they sure it was suicide?"

"Dad, why is that always where your brain goes?" Grace asked in frustration. "She killed herself, she was depressed for a long time. Can you please just leave me to my homework?"

"My brain goes there because it's been trained into me and I know the world isn't that black and white!" Danny said as he began to pace the kitchen.

"I know," Grace said and sighed but kept on trying to work.

"Do you have any idea how many time I have been dealt a case that looked like one thing and turned out to be something else? Or how many time Max has said to us; 'this person was murdered', when it looked like a suicide? And why, if she killed herself and was depressed would they make you study her?"

"Because she did great things for literature, I guess, and didn't gloss over the troubles she was having with mental health in her writing," Grace said as she put down her pen and turned to her father. It was time to have this talk, he wasn't going to leave her be until it was had.

"Isn't that the point of poetry?" Danny asked as he stopped his pacing. "Isn't it all angsty and depressing?"

"Well, personally, I think so, or people were writing so high on whatever that they saw rainbows and unicorns, but some people would argue otherwise and see it as a in depth analysis into social constructs and the human psyche. I don't think most of these dead poets were writing with the express intentions that people would read their work with such convoluted ideas but they do and there are whole classes and avenues into studying these people. Some scholars believe that these works have deep, structural meaning, or they read it and interpret it as ground breaking but really they are pulling stuff of their asses. But I guess you can read anything any way you want and you can pull insight out of it, whether you're right or not is a different story because these people are dead and so we can't ask them what they were smoking when they wrote it," Grace said and her tone was that of knowledge and her words were far too smart for Danny. "I don't like poetry."

"What?" Danny asked in confusion.

"I think these people wrote just because they wanted to, not because they were trying to make a mark or because they knew that down the line people would study them and critique them. I mean, if that were the case for Sylvia, wouldn't she have been more stable?" Grace asked.

"Maybe," Danny answered.

"So really, was she writing to make a name for herself, or was she so overwhelmed with the troubles of the world that she wrote down her thoughts just to see them in front of her, as jumbled and as messy as the world really is?" Grace continued in her line of questioning. "And then, when she realized that the world really is as bad as her brain is making it our to be, she couldn't justify living anymore because there's nothing we can do to change it."

"That's very dark for someone as young as you," Danny commented.

"I'm the daughter of a cop, life for us is dark Dad," Grace countered in her teenage way. "But that doesn't mean I'm so hopelessly depressed by the world to want to die. I mean, I get that there is more to mental illness than that, but I'm also not going to just give into my generational stereotypes because that's not how I was raised. Sure, I'm a teenager. Sure, I can be a brat sometimes and I feel entitled, but you taught me the value of hard work and I know, because of you, that I'm not going to have everything handed to me in life. And, again, because of you, I'm jaded enough to know about making my own way and the value of education and hard work. I'm not one of those traditional Millennials, and it's your fault!" Grace accused.

"Would the world be a less dark place for you had I coddled you?" Danny asked.

"Like mom and Stan?" Grace asked sarcastically. "Oh Grace you can do anything, be anything, the world will give you riches beyond your wildest dreams, we'll pay for it." She added mockingly. "And then I'd go to your little apartment and I'm showered with love and kindness, but not things to buy my love. You told me no because you had better things to spend your money on; like food and shelter. And I'd see you tired, or broken down, but alive because we were together. So no, I don't need you to coddle me, because I've grown up with my wake up call in two different worlds. I'm not going to get to a place in my life where I'm going to be smacked in the face by reality and not know how to deal with it. I think you've done a really good job raising me and keeping me grounded. You worry a lot, but I know why. It drives me crazy, but I know why. And I'm a better person for it. So now, would you please leave me to finish my homework or my dad is going to give me shit for not being responsible."

"He's going to give you shit for your language young lady, but he's also very proud of you," Danny said with a smile. "Is there anything I can do to help you with your homework?"

"You already have," Grace said and picked up her pen again. "I've gotta write a poem in the style of Sylvia Plath. It's going to be free verse and mainly this conversation. Thanks."

 **12\. Write about something that is true at first light, false by noon.**

"It wasn't a murder," Jerry said as he rushed into the bullpen.

"Sure looked like it was at the ass crack of dawn," Danny countered. "You were pretty damn sure at that hour too. What's gone and changed your mind?"

"While reviewing the video, I saw this, watch," Jerry said and cued up the shots. "The bullet from his gun ricocheted and killed him, not the bullet from the other assailant," he explained and played the video in slow motion, frame by frame, and stopped to zoom in on the crumbling cinderblock and the clear turn around of the bullet that killed the man. "Test his gun and the bullet and you'll find that I'm right."

"Okay, but it was an attempted murder, so we still have a case on our hands," Danny said.

"And a lesser charger for this guy," Jerry continued as he tapped the screen.

"Doubtful, he's clearly up to no good if he wanted this guy dead. And our victims was clearly up to something to. So all in all, Jerry, you may have found the truth but you just made twice as much work for us. Thanks." Danny huffed.

"Technically, you would have had to investigate both men regardless of the outcome of the standoff," Jerry countered.

"He's not wrong," Steve said, "and we're already in full swing with both avenues so why are you so angry."

"Because, this is how I work," Danny said and walked away from the situation.

"He's not wrong," Steve said as he turned back to Jerry. "He always gets like this."

 **13\. Write a ransom note.**

"If you ever want to drive your car again, you will surrender my house keys immediately," Steve's text read.

"I don't have your god damn house keys, they are on the spare set of my car keys which are currently in your possession," Danny replied.

"No, I have your set of keys, for your car, you have my keys," Steve texted back his retort almost immediately.

"I don't have any keys, so bring back my car you asshole," Danny was getting angry now.

"Then where are my house keys?" Steve asked.

"Where ever you left your keys, you moron," Danny replied.

"I had them this morning, I know because I drove my truck and those keys are with my truck keys," Steve texted back.

"Didn't you lend your truck to Lou?" Danny asked.

"I did, case solved, well done Danny."

"Bring back my fucking car, you moron, and use your brain before you start accusing me of stealing."

 **14\. Remarkably, a magazine all about you is launched. Write a letter to the editor.**

"I don't like this idea one little bit," Danny huffed before the smart table and the monitor screens.

"The new governor wants us to be more accountable and transparent, so here it is," Steve said with a wave of his arms at the articles on the screen. "Jerry will be handling most of it, so as to not bolster your work load. What could possibly be your issue with it?"

"You want to publish, essentially, the logs for our cases for the public record, that's the problem. Don't you see that?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Changing names and places to protect victims, and once cases have gone to trial, not before," Steve retorted. "Also it will cover good works that Five-O is doing for the community, spotlighting our favourite charities, and opening up a hotline so that people can contact us with more anonymity and with ease."

"You're not John Watson, we aren't the adventures of Sherlock Holmes here. This is real life and this reads like a work of fiction," Danny protested and tapped on one of the articles.

"News media publishes your works all the time and with a bias. This would be our way of telling it like it happened," Jerry sided with Steve. "And that was supposed to read like a work of fiction because it was written to bring variety to the magazine. It can't all be about the cold hard facts, that would be illegal, so previous cases embellished and told artistically will appeal to a wider audience."

"No, it would be completely bias and fanciful, making us out to be what we aren't, because it would be completely bias on our part, or your part rather, because you see through eyes of conspiracy and he sees through the eyes of a Navy SEAL," Danny practically yelled. "We are not publishing our own magazine based on cases and our lives. I will tell the Governor."

"The Governor knows and has approved it, in fact, I'll be writing a weekly article as a forward to each issue. So yes, detective Williams, you will be publishing this magazine," Governor Keiko Mahoe said as she walked in with two members of her security detail. "And I expect you to write a column as well."

"You can't be serious Governor, I've got enough paper work to get through," Danny protested. "Because no one else on the team likes to do it and now you've given them more excuses to not finish their files."

"And yet, I am unmoved detective. You will write a column for the magazines first issue and it will be about working in law enforcement as a parent. If the magazine does not garner the attention that we are looking for, then you will be off the hook and we will only publish quarterly," The governor explained. "And, to be clear, it's not just about Five-O, but mostly."

"It's about Law Enforcement on the islands," Jerry said. "Which is mostly Five-O if you want to get into the good stories and because the HPD already has a Facebook page that they post updates and stuff on."

"You're welcome to start a Facebook page for Five-O as well, Jerry," The governor said.

"Will do, ma'am," Jerry accepted and rushed off.

"And we're officially a circus," Danny huffed.

"Accountability, Detective, I want you to be held accountable. So write me the article I want," Mahoe ordered and turned to leave. "Everything else is looking great Commander," she offered as she left.

"Don't worry, Danny, we'll get all our work done," Steve said as he too turned toward his office and left.

"Because I'll get it all done," Danny huffed and retreated to his office as well to get started on his article: Life as a Parent in Law Enforcement Sucks.

 **15\. The postcard's from a distant country. The postmark on the stamp is local.**

"I thought you said you went to London," Steve said as he stopped in Danny's offices doorway.

"You know that I did," Danny said as he looked up from his desk. "And to be clear, I went all over Great Britain not just the city of London. I wasn't about to fly the kids out, all alone, to meet up with their mother. I'm not that kind of parent. Short flights to different islands are hard enough to put them on alone, but all the way to Great Britain by themselves, absolutely not."

"Then why is this postmarked Hawaii?" Steve asked as he stepped forward and dropped a postcard onto Danny's desk.

"Grace asked me to mail it to you," Danny began, "but she gave it to me on my way to the airport and I hadn't found a post office until I was back on US soil. Then you shipped me off again to California almost as soon as I was back so I just mailed it from the airport. Grace wished you'd come with us to Stonehenge. She thought you would have liked the mythology of the place."

"Oh," Steve said and stepped back.

"Feel Like an Asshole now?" Danny asked and a twisted smirk crossed his face.

"Yes," Steve answered.

"Good, you should," Danny said with a nod. "I'm sure you can expect more postcards from the kids. I got one yesterday. They are visiting Ireland and Scotland on this visit."

"I'll look forward to them," Steve said and fled.

"I'm sure you will," Danny chuckled to himself and turned his attention back to the case he'd been closing.

 **16\. Let's say that Mel Brooks was right and there were originally 15 commandments. (Moses dropped five of them, according to Brooks.) What are Commandments 11 through 15?**

"All you need are ten," Grace huffed in her grumpy teenage way.

"That's not the assignment, and although I agree with you, I'm sure that's not the answer your teacher wants. That excuse for not getting your homework done is not going to cut it, my dear," Danny said from his place at the counter where he was preparing a meal for them.

"What if I just say Moses dropped and smashed the last tablet so no one will ever know what those commandments will be?" Grace asked her father.

"Then that would be plagiarism," Danny answered.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I just came up with that idea, like, just now."

"And so did Mel Brooks in his 1981 movie: A History of the World Part I"

"Oh my god, you're so old," Grace accused. "Like my teacher is going to know that!"

"Hey now, thou shall honour thy mother AND they father," Danny countered from the sink.

"Honestly, though, it's a real thing?" She asked.

"Yes, not that I enjoyed the movie all that much, I'm more a fan of the Life Of Brian, but that's older still. So you have to do the assignment as she asked and at least she's only asking for 5 more."

"But what should I add?" She asked.

"I don't know, anything I guess. Or maybe get creative like writing the 5 additional commandments for teenagers; thou shall not let thy phone completely die. Or 5 commandments for taking care of my baby brother: thou shall not feed him asparagus because he thinks it's gross."

"Or Five Commandments for Five-O: thou shall not run. Thou shall not have a lawyer until we say you can have one. Thou shall not question our Immunity and Means. Thou shall always call for back-up. Thou shall uphold the law to the best of your honour and ability, and keep the constitution," She offered.

"Look, your assignment is done," Danny said happily, "and yes, I approve of all of those, but you know who will really like then?

"Steve." They said together.

 **17\. What does the Magic 8 Ball say?**

"As if that's all you found in there!" Danny yelled at the sky. "You wasted our precious daylight, to rummage around in that wreck, to find a toy?"

"Well if you'd have helped maybe we could have found more!" Steve protested as he climbed out of the wreckage.

"I'm not climbing into the wreck of an old airplane while we are out here lost in the jungle."

"We may have to use it as shelter," Steve said as he looked to the sky. "It's going to get dark soon, so we have some decisions to make. Keep moving and get more lost or stay here and make a fire, and set off again in the morning."

"Why don't you consult the Magic 8 Ball you found," Danny growled sarcastically, his anger for the situation seeping through his desire to get the hell outta there.

They'd been chasing a pair of car thieves they'd caught in the act and the chase took them out into rural Oahu. After crashing the luxury car, the thieves fled on foot and in Steve's usual way, they followed into the jungle. Only to be led right into the hands of a hidden compound and they became outnumber. Fleeing into the jungle, as to not get shot, Steve and Danny managed to lure their assailants into the dense jungle and split them up enough to disarm and disable them, and then they continued into the jungle in the hopes that they would not be followed by more men. However, as they went, and without any gear whatsoever, it became clear to Danny that they were not getting out of the jungle today and that they had become more lost than found, and although he did not doubt his partners survive capabilities, all they had on them were their bulletproof vests, their side arms which were running very low on ammo, and a utility knife Steve always kept on his person. And, of course, their phones with absolutely zero reception.

Keeping with his general rule that this was an island and eventually they would either find civilization or the ocean, Steve pressed his partner to keep moving and as they went, deeper and deeper, and farther away from civilization, or so Danny assumed, they stumbled upon the wreck of private, civilian, aircraft and Steve's curiosity got the better of him.

"Should we build of fire and hunker down?" Steve asked the universe, just to spite Danny, as he shook the ball and then quickly turned it over. "Outlook is favourable. I guess you got your answer."

"Of all the things that didn't survive a plane crash, the 8 ball did," Danny huffed and looked around. "Won't a fire give us away?"

"Probably, but it could also get help for us," Steve said. "And you still have ammo."

"Not much," Danny said and held up his gun.

"The jungle is much more dangerous in the dark, we should stay here," Steve added as he'd already made his mind up about the situation.

"All right, so what now?" Danny gave in.

"Gather some wood, build a fire, and use the plane as shelter from whatever. It's still relatively intact," Steve offered.

"Are there any bodies inside?" Danny asked.

"I didn't see any, but it is a bit of a mess," Steve offered.

"I'll build the fire, you continue with your investigation of the plane. I'm not climbing in there with dead people," Danny said and before Steve could protest he started clearing a space to build a fire.

"I wonder if this plane was ever found or investigated. What if this is a crime scene?" Steve asked.

"Then we'll have a crime to solve when we're safe," Danny offered.

"But then we shouldn't be disturbing the scene," Steve said and looked back to the plane.

"Too late, you've been inside it already and it looks like it's been out here for a very long time."

"Tail numbers are still mostly intact," Steve said and took photos of it with his phone before the sun completely disappeared.

"I'm so glad," Danny huffed. "If we make it out of here alive, you've just added to the work load, but with all due respect, I think we should probably make the compound and the people that tried to kill us our priority before we deal with this cold case."

"If it is a case," Steve said and shook the 8 ball again. "Is this a case?"

"You didn't just consult the 8 ball about the plane crash," Danny said and rolled his eyes.

"8 ball says yes," Steve winked. "I'm going in!" He added and scrambled in through the open cockpit door.

"We're going to die in the jungle, and he's working a case. How do you expect me to stay sane and work like this?" Danny asked as he turned his eyes toward the sky.

"You're not going to find any answers there. Here try the 8 ball!" Steve said as he peeked out again and tossed the ball at Danny.

Not expecting the flying toy, Danny missed the catch and the ball struck a rock and cracked, spilling the blue liquid out onto the ground.

"It survived a plane crash and you broke it by smashing it on a rock, way to go Daniel," Steve said in disappointment.

"I'll buy you a new one if we live thought this," Danny said with a shake of his head.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Steve said as he climbed down again. "So, no bodies, but I did find these, and this," he added and handed his partner an automatic riffle and placed a radio box down on the ground at his feet.

"Do you think you can get it to work?" Danny asked optimistic for the first time.

"I hope so," Steve said. "And should we be found by hostiles, there are plenty more guns where that came from. The universe is on our side."

 **18\. A fan note to a celebrity chef, requesting a recipe for your parents' 50th wedding anniversary.**

"Your dad is dead, you mom is AWAL, why would you lie like that?" Danny asked as he handed back the letter to Steve.

"Because I want that recipe," Steve said and threw up his hands. "Why else would I put in all that work to weave a perfect story of lies?"

"Because you don't think before you make work for yourself," Danny huffed.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Just say that you'd like the recipe rather than lie to the guy. Hell, why don't you take some time off and go to his restaurant or, shock of shocks, check the internet to see if someone has come up with a copycat recipe," Danny offered. "You didn't have to weave your web of lies."

"That defeats the purpose of this traditional mode of communication," Steve countered. "And I am determined to make this meal myself."

"But you're an absolute horror in the kitchen," Danny added. "You'll fail anyway."

"Effort, Daniel, it's all about effort," Steve said proudly as he stuff the letter into an envelop, licked it to seal it, and readied it to be posted.

"Whatever, you do what you want. I'm going to go home, search the internet and find a copycat recipe and I'll make that meal tonight, just to prove to your how dumb this is," Danny said.

"Sounds like a lot of extra work that you just don't need to do," Steve countered using Danny's own argument against him.

"I have to make dinner for the kids anyway," Danny said with a shrug and walked out of his partners office. "Hell, the guy is world famous, I bet if I stop at the bookstore on my way home, I'll find his cookbook."

"A cookbook?" Steve asked as if it were a foreign concept.

"Yeah, they're all doing it these days," Danny said with a laugh.

"You're probably right. Come on, let's go to the book store," Steve said and followed Danny.

"Wait what?" Danny asked in confusion.

"We're having a cooking party, come on, we've got to find this cookbook," Steve said in a rush.

"I didn't sign up for this," Danny protested.

"It was your idea, come on!"

 **19\. You're playing truth or dare with yourself. What's the one truth you'd be afraid to tell, and the one dare you'd be afraid to act out?"**

"It's not truth or dare if you're playing by yourself. It's called being honest, or self denial, so come on Danny, play along," Steve said as they sat together in a dark street outside a sketchy hotel waiting for something to happen.

"Why don't you just tell me what you would never do or a truth you'd never tell me and we'll call it a night," Danny offered.

"There are truths that I can never tell," Steve countered.

"Then you'd lose the game," Danny quipped.

"It's not a game, I'm sworn to secrecy," Steve retorted.

"I don't need to know your military secrets," Danny said with a shrug, "and it wasn't my idea to play this game in the first place," he added and picked up a pair of binoculars again but set them down almost immediately once more.

"You have a better idea?" Steve asked he checked the laptop screen next to him and then looked back at a person passing by the squad car.

"Games are not how you deal with stakeouts," Danny said and shifted the vest he was wearing. "And as we're doing this the old fashioned and undercover way, you should stick to the police protocols set before you."

"Just because I'm wearing the hat, doesn't mean I'm a cop," Steve said and removed the hat for effect and tossed it at Danny.

"You're the one who wanted to intimidate these people by going in in full uniform with borrowed cruisers," Danny huffed.

"We've filled the street for three blocks and you don't hear Kono and Chin, and Lou and Duke complaining," Steve countered.

"I'm not the one complaining, because I am a cop and this is not new to me. Neither is it new to Duke, Lou, Chin or Kono, this is where we all started. Though Kono for a much shorter time, but all the same these uniforms and cars were our on the job education and it just does something to us, just as I'm sure your uniform does something to you." Danny carried on. "And again, this was your idea, so don't complain about doing the actual police work when you wanted to go in as the actual police, and you are still the driver, so you have no reason to complain. I'm just shocked that the big wigs at HPD were cool with it."

"Because you wouldn't be?" Steve asked.

"I know your tack record and disrespect for HPD property," Danny countered. "I wouldn't willingly hand you the keys to a cruiser knowing you like to use them as barricades, break down walls with them, and generally destroy them. And that's just the cruiser, they gave you equipment, radios, the uniform all to go with it. Someone over there is crazy," he finished and turned up the scanner as it broadcast a call for all cruisers over the frequency. He then turned it down again and carried on with the business at hand.

"Do you miss this?" Steve asked as he sighed and settled in once more.

"Just sitting in a cruiser with my partner, no," Danny answered bluntly. "But I miss the beat. I miss getting to know the people directly within the community that I am responsible for. I miss getting into the thick of the situation and bringing peace in volatile situations. I miss the old ladies that saw you coming down the block and would rush out with snacks. I miss the excitement of an all call or that one thank you from a child that brightens up even the worst assignment. I know that I am deeper and thicker into it now and that it's my job to really bring peace and solve crimes, but I miss being the first one on the scene," Danny explained. "But after a night stuck in the car with you, I'm sure I'll get over it."

"We could do walkabouts more often," Steve said thoughtfully. "As it is, we are so disconnected from the people and only deal with the really bad ones."

"The community knows who we are, but we don't know them, and their knowledge of us is just what the media portrays. A cop and his beat is a totally different entity all together; that's how you make them trust you and feel safe stopping you for help."

"As it stands, you fill a neighbourhood with cruisers and they seem to clam up," Steve said and looked around again.

"What did you think would happen in this neighbourhood?" Danny asked with a laugh. "These people do not like the police, but their clientele don't like em' either, and if their clientele don't come around for a few nights because of an overly active police presence someone is bound to get upset. Then we will see action."

"Several nights of this?" Steve whined.

"Yeah, you didn't think this would be over in a couple hours did you?"

"Well then you're going to have to give in an play games with me because this is boring as sin," Steve said and tried to stretch but was obstructed by the uniform.

"Fine, eye spy with my little eye, a drug deal about to go down," Danny said and threw Steve into a tizzy.

 **20\. "Lather. Rinse. Repeat." Adapt these famous how-to-use instructions for a new brand of shampoo for young males.**

"Dad, you didn't have to come with me," Grace whispered to hide her embarrassment.

"No, I just have to pay for it," Danny said sarcastically as they traveled down the shampoo isle toward the feminine hygiene products.

"Just wait here and I'll get what I need and then we can go," Grace said to stop him and scurried off. She returned to find him laughing hysterically. "What's going on?" She asked to hush him.

"Look at this," he said as he pointed at a shelf.

"It's shampoo dad, it's not that funny," Grace said and rolled her eyes.

"It's a shampoo for young teenage males," He said and tapped the bottle.

"That can't be right, they aren't that dumb," Grace said and tried to stifle a laugh.

"Think about the boys you go to school with," Danny said and folded his arms.

"Yes, you're right," Grace nodded.

"Now read it again," he said and watched as Grace started to giggle. "See, you are my daughter and you see the hilarity in that."

"Because it's true! I'm sure they literally don't get the concept," Grace said and pulled at her father. "Come on before we make a fool of ourselves."

"But wait, we should buy this for Steve to see if he knows how to use it," Danny said and Grace practically keeled over laughing. "Lather, Rinse, Repeat, bros!" He added and she snorted.

"Stop," She cried with tears in her eyes. "We have to stop. And I'm pretty sure Uncle Steve has learned the value of a good shower and a proper shampoo after being on deployment and not having the luxury all the time. Jerry on the other hand is the questionable one, and Taost," She offered and this time Danny was the one to lose his mind.

"Oh my god, I'm so proud of you," he said as he laughed and wrapped an arm around his daughter. "You got my sense of humour."

"I love you too Dad," She said and together they paid for their items and left.


	3. Prompts 21 to 30

**_A/N: Friday the 13th, is anyone superstitious about this? I'm not, I just like the sound of it! Anyway, here is my offering for this week, at this rate it will take me years to finish these prompts, but life is getting busy again, so I much do what I can. Enjoy._**

Prompts 21 to 30

 **21\. Write a list of 10 favourite doors. Where do they lead?**

"I like a good exit just at the right time," Steve said with a laugh at the question.

"I like Jim, Ray, Robby and John, there are four good Doors for you," Chin said with a wink.

Danny and Steve groaned, but laughed, at the terrible pun.

"Oh you're funny Cuz," Kono said with a shake of her head. "Gonna play along Danny?" she asked as the waitress brought over their drinks.

"Ten good doors," Danny said with a shake of his head. "I agree with both Steve and Chin, through Steve's luck runs out when it comes to exits most of the time. I like a good door to slam in someones face when they are being annoying. I like locking the door to my office. I enjoy the sight of my front door on a particularly busy and trying day because it means that it's over." he answered. "And you, Kono?"

"I liked being the one to slam my bedroom door when I was young and full of angst," Kono answered.

"I know that door all too well with a teenage daughter in the house," Danny said with a laugh and a sigh, "I do not like that door and I threaten to take it off it's hinges from time to time just to stop the slamming."

"A good revolving door is fun, even as an adult," Chin offered.

"True, I saw Steve get stuck in one, once," Danny said.

"I was not stuck in the revolving door, I was chasing a perp who got stuck in the revolving door," Steve counted.

"But you got yourself in a vicious cycle of running in a circle after the perp, so yes, you were stuck in the door and it was hilarious!" Danny continued. "It took two men from the hotel and two more officers to jump in and stop the perp from running and pushing the door in an endless cycle, but they had to do it in such a way that would not cause injury as the door had enough momentum behind it to possibly crush someone. I stood back and let them handle it," he finished with a wink as the group laughed at Steve's misfortune.

"Those kinds of doors should be outlawed," Steve huffed.

"That's ten doors," Chin said as he checked them off the list. "Kono it's your turn, pick a new card," he added as the game continued.

"Wait, I have one more door," Danny said to stop the game play and all his friends looked up at him, "an opening kitchen door is quite possibly the best of door because it announces the arrival of food," He added as the waitress brought their appetizers to the table.

"Too true Daniel," Steve laughed.

"That is a very good door," Chin nodded, "but which would you like to take off the list then?"

"The revolving one!" Steve said.

"No that one stays, it's funny," Danny countered and winked, and Kono and Chin agreed with him.

"I think the slamming door can go," Kono offered.

"I agree," Danny nodded and it was seconded by both Chin and Steve.

"All right, next card?" Chin asked and looked to his cousin.

"Name Ten of your least favourite islands," Kono read the card.

"Oh that's easy, Hawaii is already seven islands, we only need three more," Danny said mockingly. "And Alcatraz can be one of them."

"Absolutely not, Hawaii are the best islands, those cannot be on the list!" Kono said with a shake of her head and all the rest of the people at the table agreed with her.

 **22\. Wonder Woman decides to get a haircut. Why?**

"Practicality does not a superhero make," Grace said as she turned to her father in the comic book store. "I like movies based on comic books, but these are just ridiculous," she whispered and tossed a book back into the five dollar bin.

"I agree, Grace," Danny whispered back as Steve returned with his nephew Eric. "But some people just love this shit, and I can't understand why."

"Me either," Grace shook her head and buried herself in her phone once more.

"Got some great stuff here," Eric said excitedly. "Come on Grace, there are girl heroes. Get into, I'm sure we can find you something."

"This store is great, I'm glad it opened," Steve added.

"All these female heroes need hair cuts," Grace said by way or a retort.

"Why do you say that?" Eric asked and held up a Wonder Woman comic book. "She's an Amazon, she don't need no man, she's pretty epic!"

"First rule as a girl, do not give your attacker a way to grab onto you," Grace retorted. "All that hair is a hazard, clearly no one took a self defence course."

"That's my girl!" Danny said proudly.

"Comic books aren't about reality or even being realistic, it's about adventure," Eric said.

"It's building a false sense of reality, objectifying women's bodies, and almost all of these plots are recycled from other stories. Nothing new happens, they just change the names, places and the cause and effect, but really it's all bad guy does this, superhero saves the day. You want to read something good pick up a book, without pictures, and read it cover to cover. At least you might learn something, develop a character, or expand your vocabulary. Bam, Crash, boom, are all very primitive, primary words that you learn in the first grade. You're not learning anything from these books, or expanding your mind in any productive way, and really twelve dollars for that?" Grace said as her rant ended.

"Can you tell she's mine?" Danny asked proudly.

"Oh god, can we ever," Steve sighed and moved off to another side of the store followed by Eric.

"Wanna get ice cream?" Danny asked once Steve and Eric had moved away again.

"Yes, like that's even a question," Grace answered. "And quickly, I feel like my IQ is dropping the longer I stay in here and if I see another scantily clad super-heroine my feminism may explode."

"Don't tell your brother, but you're my favourite!" Danny said as he winked and wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder. "Let's get outta here."

 **23\. A video posted of a singing child goes viral a year after it was posted. Talent agents begin calling her parents, but the child is now a runaway. What do the parents tell the callers?"**

"Exploitation of children is a felony offence," Danny said as he paced by the tall windows in the record producers office.

"We're not exploiting any children," the producer countered. "They are all here legally, with adult permission."

"Oh really?" Danny asked as he spun around. "How about Alison Milo?" He asked.

"She's an adult," the producer answered. "And here of her own will."

"No, she's a run away. Her real name is Stella Augruso and her parents have been trying to find her for months. If we find proof that you've been hiding her from her parents until she's old enough to work for you legally, I will have you up on child abduction charges faster than you can say platinum seller!" Danny threatened.

"You're wrong," The produce said defiantly.

"Except we currently have her in custody on an underage drinking charge, and because of that we ran her fingerprints and found a match with a missing child. We are going to reunite her with her parents and if after a psyche evaluation it turns out she is suffering from some form of Stockholm Syndrome you're going to jail for the rest of your life."

The colour disappeared from the man's face.

"And, because I can see you squirming, and I have reason to believe that this girl is not the only one I'm going to present you with this warrant to search the premises and tell you that you have the right to remain silent..."

"You're arresting me?" The man cried.

"What part of silent don't you understand?" Danny asked as two other officers moved into the office and Steve lead the handcuffed secretary in as well.

"The shear number of underage acts on this man's payroll is disgusting," Steve said as he stopped the secretary from speaking. "She's not even 18." He added and pointed at the girl.

"And she was bragging about the relationship she's been having with her boss?" Danny asked and the girls eyes fell to the floor. "How old are you, dude?" He asked as he spun on the produce now. "I don't even need this warrant, she's a minor, and you're a pedophile. Get him out of here," Danny ordered and the two officers dragged him away.

"How many more children like you are working for that man?" Steve asked the secretary.

"He's in love with me," she protested. "And in less then three months I'll be an adult!"

"Until then, you're a minor, and sweetheart, he's not in love with you," Danny said as he moved to the desk, sat down, and opened the bottom draw to reveal the files on the acts he was producing. "I'm sure he loves you all equally," He added and dropped a pile of files onto the desk top.

"How many of those are underage?" Steve asked as Danny flipped through the files and he could tell that Danny was becoming more and more angry and thoroughly disgusted.

"All of them," Danny said and slammed the file shut. "We gotta talk to some parents, but first that guy needs to be booked into the system and we need a full background on him. I bet you, I mean I'll put money on the fact that we find he's actually a sex offender. I can feel it," He added as he stood and motioned for more officers to take over in the office. "Pack it all up and send it to our crime lab," he ordered and walked out.

"Where are your parents?" Steve asked the young secretary before he followed Danny.

"The mainland," she answered finally prepared to cooperate.

"Are you a runaway?" Steve asked.

"Yes Sir," She answered.

"How did you get out here?" He asked one last question.

"I met Ricky in a club in L.A. I got in with a fake I.D. He brought me here the very next day and set me up as his secretary," She answered.

"And all you had to do was sleep with him?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"It was like Pretty Woman, I was okay with it," she answered.

 **24\. Write a recipe for the world's most expensive cocktail, and give it a name.**

"Woah, woah, what do you think you're doing?" Steve cried and practically choked at Danny's order.

"You said order anything, so I'm ordering The Reward. Seems fitting, don't you think? I encourage everyone to do the same," Danny responded.

"That's the most expensive drink I've ever seen," Steve once again voiced his displeasure, he was also paying for this drink order.

"The most expensive in the world, actually," The server countered. "The topping is edible gold leaf, the base mix is made up of 100 year old bourbon and champaign," she added proudly.

"And this party is a reward for saving the governor, so hey, seems fitting to try this one out," Danny added with a wink at his squirming partner. "Besides, you're going to put this in as a business expense!"

"And I'll get in trouble for it," Steve countered.

"Exactly, stop taking advantage of the Governor!" Danny said angrily. "And on second thought I'll have a beer."

 **25\. What did the cat drag in?"**

Steve dragged a man, literally, across the bullpen floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny asked as he came out of his office.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in," Kono commented with a laugh as she too joined them.

"Is that Gomez Esparza?" Chin asked. He was the last to enter and to everyone's shock, even the man of the floor, he had a name and Chin was right.

"Just need finger prints to prove it," Steve answered proudly. "And then we can say that we caught one of the most notorious serial killers in the country right now."

"You're supposed to be hiding out in Mexico!" Danny said as he pulled the man to his feet, while Kono and Chin drew their weapons, and Steve un-cuffed the man he'd roughly dragged in.

"If you would please place you hand on the scanner," Steve asked the man before him who looked like he was prepared to make a stupid move and attack someone. "They have orders to shoot you if you move wrong."

"Place your hand on the scanner, or I will force you," Danny added as he pulled a tazer our of one of the cabinets and locked it again. "Or maybe I'll just taze you until you are out cold and place your hand on the scanner that way." He threatened.

"That would be easier," Steve offered.

The man slammed his hand down on the computer table and grumbled to himself.

"Positive ID," Steve said when the scan was finished and the man was cuffed once more. "I'm just going to take him down to the holding cell, would you mind calling Dog for me?" He asked as he turned to Danny.

"Sure, but why?" Danny asked.

"Because the bounty hunter was after the guy too, he was even prepared to go back to Mexico for him, which wasn't a good idea the first time he did it, and then blam, he showed up on our island. It's been like divine intervention and i feel like Dog should know about it."

"He should be the first to know before the press," Chin offered.

"I agree," Danny nodded. "But I have one question, why did you come back here?"

"I never left," the man spat. "I was never back in Mexico."

"Well then you're really stupid as Mexico will not extradite to the USA," Danny said.

"I was on my way," Gomez stated.

"Not fast enough," Steve said and dragged the man out of the office once more.

 **26\. You are a giant. What's on your to-do list today?**

Steve slumped into his office chair exhausted. He'd felt like this before and knew how to push through it but this fatigue came from a very different set of circumstances. It was press day in Hawaii and Five-O was a giant in the community, therefore, they'd been inundated all day with reporters coming and going.

The team had hit this day like a case, splitting up into pairs, but mainly people wanted to talk to Steve because as much as Five-O was a team, he was seen as the clear leader in the public eye and that was all thanks to the Governor.

Although he'd delegated much of the work to his colleagues, when it came to the case that they were also trying to get through, Kono and Chin had been ambushed by reporters on their way out to take in a suspect. Danny had kicked the television crew out of the office within minutes of their arrival and set up, and Steve was left to take questions in the main hall, mounted on the stairs, of the Ali'iolani Hale.

By the end of the day, and as the press had finally left, Steve found himself in his office, alone, and an eery silence took over. There was a static in the air, like something was about to happen, but he wasn't sure what it could be and all his body wanted was a few minutes of rest.

Kono and Chin walked in only moments later, looking beaten and broken, and Danny followed with a group of HPD SWAT members in full combat gear.

"What did I miss?" Steve asked as he rushed out of his office.

"Full stand off," Chin answered with a sigh. "And fully covered by the media that's been following us around today."

"Suspect is dead," Kono added with a heavy sigh as she struggled to remove her bulletproof vest.

"What did he do to you?" Steve asked, still in shock, but unscathed.

"He opened fire after a rant that was completely captured on video. We dove for cover behind the news vans, which did not do much to protect us from the onslaught. Danny arrived with SWAT when the Mayday went out and the suspect was killed by police," Kono explained.

"I guess the press got the Five-O story they wanted today," Danny said. "Complete with a giant mess and destroyed equipment."

"Any civilian casualties?" Steve asked.

"No, they ran pretty quick leaving everything behind," Chin answered with a shrug. "They tried to get back to their camera but HPD is holding the scene and all recording devices and vehicles have been withheld pending a further investigation."

"We're going to reconstruct the scene in the HPD hanger and Toast is all ready to go through the equipment for evidence," Danny added.

"And you're going to have to do another press conference to explain why they can't have their cameras and what not," Kono finished.

"They're gathering like an angry hoard with torches and pitchforks as we speak," Danny said and motioned to the office doors where people had started to appear. "SWAT is holding down our offices and have been instructed to turn away all members of the media. Technically it's after 5pm, press day is over." He finished.

"I'll do make a statement and be back to assist momentarily," Steve said with a sigh.

"Don't hurry back, we've got to wait for everything to be brought back, and for the house and the suspects body to be cleared before we can continue with the case," Danny called after him.

"Then get some rest, we'll deal with this tomorrow," Steve said from the office doors.

"Does this count as surviving press day?" Kono asked sarcastically.

"Not really," Steve answered and braced himself before he plunged himself into the hoard of people just outside the office doors.

 **27\. Write a list of the streets in your neighbourhood. Use those to create five character names.**

The room was dark as Danny and Steve lead the survivor into a room with a two way mirror. They'd managed to convince her to pull an assailant out of a police line, knowing full well who the suspect was but also because they wanted to give her the closer of knowing that she'd done the right thing by coming forward.

"They can't see you or hear you," Danny said to the nervous woman.

"But they know that we're here," She whispered.

"They know that something is up," Steve added with a nod. "All of them were brought in for different reasons but we are pretty sure the man who assaulted you, and ten other young woman, is in this line up."

"Take you time," Danny said as the line of men were lead into the room by armed officers.

"Third from the left," the woman stated before the men had even stopped moving.

"Forest Cavar, that's our guy," Danny said as he passed the file to Steve.

"Thank you," Steve said as he turned to the young woman. "He will never hurt another soul again."

 **28\. Describe a year from your life in a series of 52 tweets (140 characters each).**

"I just don't get it," Danny said with a shake of his head. "Someone needs to take away his twitter," he added and turned off the TV.

"I'm surprised you even know what twitter is Danno," Grace commented without looking up from her phone.

"I know what twitter is, I've had training. You know social media has become an excellent way to collect evidence? Stupid people, with psychotic tendencies, love to post everything these days and it's out there forever, no matter what. No takesies backsies on the internet so be careful what you post Gracey-Loo," Danny warned but he knew he didn't have to.

"Oh I'm well aware, but most of my friends don't have cops for dads so they don't get it at all," Grace said and this time looked up from her phone. "I may live on my phone and I appreciate the convenience of it but I don't broadcast my life like some of them do. Well, except for a lifetime of selfies. They don't know me because of my social media, not after prom at least," she added.

"How quickly they forget," Danny sighed.

"Well it was traumatic but once the counsellors left, everyone went back to their old ways. And that was talking about it online for everyone to see," She added and motioned for him to sit down beside her. "I mean look at this," she said and brought up one of her friends feeds.

Spent prom face down on the floor at gun point #promfails #worstproms #fml

Wish I didn't go to a rich kid school, no hostages if you're poor #firstworldproblems

Police officer stepped on my dress, ruined it! #bootprintreally #whatsthatstain #isthatblood

Counsellors think they know what's going on but really sound super lame #getoveryourself

Five-O caught the guy...#shouldhaveknown #whosepayingfordamages

Grace Williams Dad is Five-O. So she must be a nark #keepyourmouthshutgrace

"Can you believe this?" She asked angrily.

"You want me to get a warrant for this kid's twitter and hold it because they are releasing sensitive information onto the internet about Five-O and an ongoing investigation?" Danny asked with a shrug. "I mean, just putting your name on there is a violation of privacy laws and that hashtag is a thread directed at you. That's enough for any judge."

"Then it will really look like I'm a nark," Grace said with a sigh. "Maybe I should just delete my twitter."

"Well, you could do that, but what you've already posted is out there," Danny said, "and it won't stop them from talking."

"You taking away the twitter for investigation purposes won't stop them either," Grace said. "They'll just switch platforms."

"True, don't let it get under your skin," Danny said. "And if anything, this should tell you who your real friends are."

"True," Grace nodded. "I don't care for this person anyway, and I'm not going to dignify that tweet with a response."

"I might," Danny said as he pulled out his phone, searched the hashtag and commented himself.

"What did you just do?" She asked as she leaned in.

"I run the Five-O twitter because I don't trust the others not to say stupid things, and I'm verified, so this person will know to stop posting slanderous things," Danny answered and turned his phone to his daughter.

You can still break the law in 140 character #slander #research #FiveO

 **29\. Write and e-mail from a 25-year-old man, asking his father for money.**

"Everything all right?" Danny asked as he walked into the crime lab to find his nephew banging his head against the countertop. His coworkers were staring.

"Yeah. Sure. Fine. Take this and go away," Eric said angrily and handed Danny the file of evidence he'd uncovered on the case that Five-O was currently neck deep in.

"Cause you seem fine," Danny said sarcastically.

"Don't you have better things to do than come in here and act like you care?" Eric snapped and then apologized immediately. "I'm sorry uncle D."

"What's going on?" Danny asked again.

"Mom emailed to ask me to get money from my father, but that man keeps emailing me for money now that he knows I have a good job," Eric said and practically growled. "I know he's not paying her the child support he owes her for my younger siblings, he's been a deadbeat this whole time, but why she thinks I can do anything about it now, I don't know. I mean, he's always been a mooch. He only talks to me now because she told him I was doing well working for the police department. Every other day I get an email asking me to send him money and I don't respond."

"So don't respond to either and I'll make some calls to some friends back home to have him investigated for reneging on the court ordered child support," Danny offered.

"You'd do that?" Eric asked.

"You're my nephew, she's my sister, and that jerk has done enough damage over the years. I'd rather see him back in jail," Danny answered.

"Thank's Uncle D," Eric said and smiled.

"No problem," Danny said and waved the file, "thanks for this."

 **30\. Write an e-mail from a 65-year-old man, asking his son for money.**

"Well we know that's a scam," Danny said with a laugh as he looked at the email from J. McGarrett to his son.

"Yeah," Steve said but Danny could see the smoke coming out of his partner's ears.

"Did your dad even know how emails work?" Danny asked to defuse the situation, but he only it made it worse.

"Of course he did, he wasn't stupid Daniel," Steve snapped. "He was just smart enough to not use the internet because of the situation he was in."

"Well I didn't say that he was but clearly these people are," Danny said and motioned back to the screen. "They don't know who you are, and secondly, they didn't know who your dad was. But if you want, we can put Toast on it and he can trace the email and we can get to the bottom of this scam for money."

"Good idea," Steve huffed, stood from his desk and marched out of his office.


	4. Prompts 31 to 40

Prompts 31 to 40

 ** _31\. Write an application letter to a new preschool for your son. Without being overt, you must somehow address why you have been asked by his old school to find a new school for him._**

Chin and Danny sat together in Chin's office with a collection of school pamphlets.

"What's all this?" Steve asked as he entered to see what was going on.

"Chin and I have decided to find a new school for Charlie and Sara," Danny answered.

"What's wrong with Charlie's current school? Or did he do something to get kicked out?" Steve asked and accused all in the same breath.

"How dare you," Danny stood angrily but was pulled back into his chair by Chin. "Charlie did not get kicked out. They don't want to bus Sara to that school because Chin is just out of their district; at three doors down from me, it's ridiculous."

"So, being the pal that he is, Danny is going to pull Charlie from the current school, because he's going by himself now that Grace is in High School, and Sara and Charlie will attend the same school and be bussed together for our own, joined, peace of mind," Chin explained.

"And now we are picking the absolute best school," Danny said.

"And you're doing it on company time?" Steve asked.

"You have a case?" Danny retorted.

"Not as of yet," Steve answered.

"Have you finished the files for review, and the one that the DEA is waiting on, and the performance review for Jerry?" Danny asked.

"No," Steve answered.

"So maybe you should get to that because it's your job and Chin and I who have finished all of our other work will continue to wait for your leader to be a leader and get his shit together," Danny accused and scolded as he folded his arms.

"Are you playing the dad card on me right now?" Steve asked as he hesitated in leaving the office.

"I'll play every card in my hand to get your to be responsible," Danny said. "And the ones up my sleeve." He added as he gathered up the pamphlets and motioned to Chin to follow him. "Come on, Chin, we're taking a personal day to check out some of these schools first hand. This one has the best academic recorder in the state. This one had a junior football team. This one has won at the song festival three years running."

"I like the song festival one," Chin said and picked up the pamphlet as Danny dropped them again.

"You can't just take a personal day when you've already come into work," Steve retorted and wouldn't moved from the door way.

Danny forced a cough and looked to Chin. "I think I'm coming down with something, I think I should leave."

"Yeah, I think I should too," Chin said with a nod. "And I think Steve should take himself off to his office and get that work done before we call the governor and the DEA's office to tattle."

"Oh good call, sounds like you're grounded," Danny said and pushed past Steve.

"And what if a case does pop up?" Steve asked in protest.

"Chin and I will handle it, as we've handled things before, while you get your other work done." Danny said. "Because that's how this works, if you get your work done, you'll get to come out and play too."

 ** _32\. Write a recommendation letter for someone who is applying to graduate school-and who you don't actually think should be admitted._**

"It's just a side job, nothing too serious, and it keeps my scruffy mind focused, and scruffy minds need that kind of discipline sometimes," Toast protested as Danny and Steve stood over him with accusation in their looks. "I make good money writing these admissions essays and if I don't think the person can hack it, I make up fake references that can never be verified and the person generally doesn't get accepted. I, however, have a clause in the contract that states that I am not responsible for the failed attempt at admissions, so they can't come back and bite me. And the contracts are notarized, theoretically, I'm only assisting in the writing of the essays. It's not my fault if the lazy shits don't proof my work."

"There sounds like something, in some part of that, that is illegal," Danny's tone was one of warning.

"I've check, I'm walking a very think line but I stay within the law and had the contract drafted by a lawyer. I like the challenge of it all, especially if the person deserves to get into the best school, and it generally takes me out of the high tech world, which my brain needs a break from, from time to time," Toast explained. "And, unfortunately, for some people writing papers like that, or testing, or whatever, just isn't a good representation of the skills they have to offer, so I write them the essay and hope that they can hack it when they get in front of the professors."

"I guess you're not really hurting anyone, if anything it sounds like you're providing a service that is needed," Steve said. "I wasn't the best at writing the papers."

"We know, you suck at the paper work," Danny countered.

"But you're really good at the rest of the job," Toast said. "See, writing isn't for everyone."

"All right, fine, but don't let it get in the way of your work with us, and do not help Grace again," Danny warned.

"Yes sir, I will not write another paper for your daughter while she goes out and parties with her friends, but just for my own peace of mind, what did she get on the paper?" Toast asked and smiled.

"She got a 98," Danny answered.

"Nailed it!" Toast said and fist pumped the air.

"Don't do it again," Danny ordered and walked out.

"Well done Toast," Steve said, winked and followed his partner out of the office.

 ** _33\. Write about how shallow people try to create an aura of authenticity by consuming books, films, and food, and befriending other, actually authentic people._**

"Just let it out Grace," Danny said soothingly as he sat with his upset teen. "It's better you learn these lessons now then let them follow you into your adulthood."

"People tell me all the time to be careful with who I trust and I thought I was doing that but I guess not," She sobbed. "I try to take your advice, I really do, and I thought Britany as a good person, a smart person, a person that you would approve of."

"Toxic people will always do that though, and they go after genuine and authentic people, such as yourself. It's because you genuinely care about the people you befriend and there are some people out there in the world that take advantage of that," Danny said softly. "I'm very proud of the person you are and the kind of person you try to be in the world, that is not in question, nor is it your fault that this has happened."

"But how are you supposed to know these things when you meet people?" Grace asked as she dried her tears.

"It's hard to know, and maybe you can't tell, especially at your age and when shallow people are just developing the behaviours that will take them into their later life. I mean I liked Britany too, but she was demanding of you at times and when she started getting quiet when you'd hang out in groups of other people, that's when I started to see the red flags. She does exhibit some very striking sociopathic tendencies, not to say she's dangerous or will be, but her lack of empathy towards others is not to be ignored."

"She's not a sociopath," Grace protested.

"No, I don't believe that she is, but she's not an authentic person," Danny said. "And when she gets this way because you wont read the same books or watch the same shows, or when she's jealous of the friends you've had far longer than you've known her, you've got to make decisions on whether or not you need that in your life."

"I understand," Grace said sadly.

"I'm really sorry," Danny said as he hugged her. "Sometimes people can really suck."

"I'll be okay," She said and set her resolve. "I will be smarter next time and this kind of behaviour wont fool me again."

"Over a pizza, this whole argument happened over a pizza?" Danny asked one last time.

"Yeah, and because she didn't get her way, she sat in a corner and pouted and made all my other friends feel very uncomfortable."

"She was aware it was your birthday right?" Danny asked.

"Yes, but that didn't seem to matter," Grace said.

"Then you're better off without her," Danny said. "And whatever you want this weekend, whatever your little heart desires, it's yours."

"I think I'd just like to put it behind me," Grace said. "It's bad enough that she ruined my birthday party, and then pulled what she did today at school. I'm over it and I just want to move past it now."

"Okay, I'm proud of you," Danny said. "I'm going to assume you don't want pizza for dinner?"

"When do I not want pizza for dinner?" Grace asked and looked at her dad. "The fight was over pizza with pineapple on it, and when I said we could get both she got pouty because I wouldn't eat the pizza she wanted, and that other people in the group wouldn't either."

"So no pineapple then?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Dad, seriously!" She said.

"I know, I'm just playing," he said. "I am proud of you though, really proud, and I hope you know that."

"I know."

 ** _34\. List all the excuses you've heard people use this week. Include ones from newspapers, radio, television, and overheard conversations._**

Danny stared, dumbfounded, by the rambling man across the desk.

"Please stop," he said finally and held his hands up. "All these excuses, some of which I'm sure you're reading verbatim from the papers in front of you, are only making you look more guilty. Lucky for you, your guilt is not in question here. I know I'll be taking you out of this office in cuffs but the charges we lay against you can be altered by what you tell me. So stop with the excuses and formulate a coherent, smart, response to my question."

"Can you repeat the question?" The man asked.

"Who are you working for?" Danny asked and folded his arms.

"Healthy Baby Inc," the man answered flatly.

"Officially, yes, we know that," Danny countered as he nodded his head, "but we also know that large quantities of your stalk of baby formula is being cut with harder drugs and sold to young people. We have tests that can determine these things and have traced the batch back to this company. Now, I'm glad that our drug dealers here aren't yet cutting drugs with other drugs and we're not dealing with the influx of overdoses that some places are dealing with, but we know you're getting a cut for the products you provide to these dealers. Therefore, we are going to charge you with selling drugs to minors and you're going to go to jail and you'll lose your job, that's a given, but if you tell me who you are supplying the formula to, they will get the charge of distribution and stiffer penalties, and you can get off with lesser charges. Now that doesn't mean that you're going to be able to save your job, because I am pretty sure the big wigs here have no idea why I'm here or what you're really doing, in fact, I know for sure because I've already talked to them. So you can try the excuses on them, in retrospect, but they aren't working on me. So, once more, and this is the last time, who are you working for?"

"I have a problem, detective, I have a problem," the man said and nervously ran his hands through his hair. "I got in on this because of my over vices and now I'm in so deep."

"That's not my problem," Danny said.

"But you'll help me?" He asked.

"I will get you the help you need but that's not going to get you off the hook all together," Danny answered.

"I provide the formula to Jimmy Kim of the West Side Hustlers," the man confessed. "He picks it up at a little shop down in Waikiki, it's a local artisan baby place, and they believe he works for a women's shelter. I drop it off there, he picks it up, and that's the end of it."

"He's not your dealer?" Danny asked.

"No, he has a kid come by the parking structure on Fridays at the end of the day," the man explained. "I get my cut and the kid pays me for the formula."

"Friday, that's today," Danny said and raised and eyebrow.

"Yes, he'll be here in about an hour," The man confirmed.

"I've got time," Danny said. "And that just means you stay outta cuffs a little longer."

 ** _35\. You've been afraid to tell your best friend something for seven days. Write the scene in which the truth comes out_**.

"Steve, Doris is back on the island," Danny said as a fuming Steve followed by his equally angry mother existed his office and joined Danny and Chin in the bullpen.

"I see that, Daniel, thanks for the heads up," Steve snapped.

"Good, she threatened me with CIA retaliation if I said anything, so I'm glad you found out on your own," Danny snapped back.

"You did what?" Steve yelled and spun on his mother once more.

"Thanks a lot Daniel," Doris huffed.

"I told you this would happen," Danny countered.

"How long have you known?" Steve asked.

"She came to me a week ago," Danny answered. "She threatened me, asked me for help and then threatened me again when I denied her. I told her to come to you for help, but that I had no familial ties with her so it was not my job to help her and keep it from her son."

"But you did keep it from me," Steve accused.

"Yes, because she told me that the CIA would retaliate if I didn't cooperate and I caught sight of her handler outside my house the morning after she came to me," Danny said.

"Catherine is back on the island as well?" Steve spun on his mother again.

"Yeah, pretty dumb of them right? I mean, I know Catherine, I know she's handling your mother, and so I recognized her right away. Like I don't know that people change their appearances to avoid detection, I work in fucking law enforcement! I'm not stupid," he finished and had turned his anger onto Doris as well.

"And now, after a whole week, you just came to me anyway?" Steve asked and also returned his anger to his mother.

"Things were not going as planned, any of them," She answered and shot Danny an angry look.

"She's pissed because I kept blowing Catherine's cover," Danny said and smiled. "Like had Grace and Charlie call her across a parking lot, and had a giant pink gorilla bring her balloons in the middle of a market. It was hysterical.

"National security, Daniel," Doris scolded. "It was a matter of national security."

"Not my problem Doris," Danny countered.

"Oh My God, Daniel, it's everyone's problem!"

"Nope, it's you're problem and now his problem, and I'm out!" Danny said, dropped everything he'd been doing, holding, and reading, and walked out of the office.

"Did you just make my partner and best friend quit his job?" Steve asked and spun on his mother again.

"You're better off without him," She countered.

"No, I'm better off without you, get out!" Steve said and followed Danny.

"Chin, do something," Doris said.

"I don't take orders from you," Chin said, shut down he computer and left as well.

 ** _36\. Observe the qualities of the air in three distinct locations-at an open window, in a car, near a factory. Write a paragraph about each, in the style of a wine critic._**

"What is that?" Danny asked as he stopped mid rant and moved toward Steve's open office window.

"What?" Steve asked as he stood and saw the thick, sick, black cloud rising over the buildings.

"That does not bode well for any of us," Danny sighed and dropped his car keys into Steve's desk.

"Let's check it out," Steve said as he scooped up the keys and rushed to leave.

"Shouldn't we wait for the call first. Maybe it's just a fire and nothing that we should worry about." Danny protested but followed all the same.

"Did that look like normal smoke to you?" Steve asked. "I'm getting hints of rubber, jet fuel and sea water," he added as he sniffed the air.

"I'm not a firefighter or an environmentalist that studies the air, and neither are you. How are you supped to know what normal smoke looks and smells like? You can't know, or if you know anything, it's the smell of smoke in war times, not near the beach of Honolulu, and you'd smell sea water anywhere because we live on a fucking island in the middle of an ocean!" Danny accused and grumbled in protest.

"Call Rosie, she'll know if it's worth our time," Steve offered.

"She's a paramedic and on call," Danny countered. "She's probably already out there and will not answer my call because she's doing her job, something that you and I should probably be doing as well."

"We should go out there to make sure she's okay, it's our job," Steve said to turn the argument around to his benefit.

"No," Danny said and stood his ground.

"Fine, you stay, I'll go," Steve said, tossed the keys in the air before Danny's face and walked out.

"Fine," Danny said and walked off to his own office.

"Really, you're just going to give up?" Steve asked as he phone started to ring.

"I'm going to do my job, my work, and not run off just because I'm curious!" Danny countered.

Steve held up his hand to silence Danny as he answered the phone.

"Well it's our business now," Steve said when the call had ended. "A plane flew into one of the hotel towers."

 ** _37\. One of your college buddies is famous golfer. He violated the rules in a big tournament, but nobody spotted it. He calls you that night. Write the dialogue of the phone call._**

"Look D, you know me. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Shall I play the replay again in slowmo?" Danny asked angrily.

"No one caught it but you and you're not a golfer so what's the big deal?"

"I'm a cop, Terry and you broke the law by taking that win the way you did," Danny practically yelled. "And I don't need to be a golfer to know that was wrong, and further more, I was watching with a colleague who is a golfer and who caught it too."

"Yes, and I know you cheated," Lou said. "And if Five-O has it on camera, then so do the people who ran the tournament, and we don't need that kind of bad publicity on our island, so say I sent in an autonomous tip." He threatened.

"Danny, we're old friends, you wouldn't let this guy do this to me would you?" Terry asked.

"Do you realize where you are?" Danny asked and looked at the man before him handcuffed to a chair and sitting in the middle of the dark basement interrogation room. "Not only did you leave the course to take a different ball from a person in the audience so as to not have to search the jungle for your fly ball, but you also accepted a large package of what looked to us like cocaine and your caddie passed it off to another member or your entourage. Now, I may not be a golfer, and we may have been friends once upon a time, but I am a cop now and I don't do well with drug smuggling."

"Your caddie is in the other room telling us that you dealt with the drugs later, that the man you passed it off to was just taking it off the course for you so that you could pass it along to your lower level employees to distribute later," Lou jumped in to carry on with Danny. "So, where are the drugs now?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Well, funny thing that lying business, we have cameras all over the island, not just on golf courses but in hotels as well," Danny said and cued up another video on his tablet. "Is this not the man the caddie passed the drugs to, waiting in the hotel you are meant to be staying in, and isn't this the two of you heading to your room. The second man leaves but you don't and we've tossed your room to find the drugs so, I'm guessing that they are in this briefcase," he added and showed the last video clip of Terry leaving again. "Nice jacket, by the way, even though you didn't actually win it fairly."

"So where are the drugs now?" Lou asked.

"I don't know what your talking about," Terry said again.

"Sure, because we also found this when we found your rental," Danny said and flashed crime scene photos before his former friends. "He's dead, your buddy with the brief case, and I'm gonna prove that you killed him."

"I want a lawyer," Terry said calmly.

"Quilt, that's all the confirmation I needed, thank you Terry. You'll remain here in custody until I can press charges and talk to the press."

"Wait what?" Terry asked.

"Oh, my first stop, once I walk out that door, is to talk to the media in the lobby to tell them that we suspect the Great Terry Dunning of cheating, drug dealing, and murder. Glad you got to wear the jacket once at least."

"Any last words?" Lou asked.

Terry clammed up and looked away.

"That's what I thought," Danny said sarcastically and with a nod. "For the record, you ruined your own life."

 ** _38\. You just realized you left something at home that you really need today. What is it?_**

"You should probably go home and get that. Come on, I'll drive you," Steve said and held out his hand for Danny's keys.

"Why, if I'm with you all day people can get ahold of us. If I'm in the office I have a landline. I'm not worried that I forgot my phone at home and with you around there is usually a sat phone to be found. I can make it one day without my phone," Danny protested. "You just want to get into the car and get outta doing paperwork."

"No, I think you need your phone to be a productive member of this team and I'm just offering to help you get it before things go wrong."

"You're more worried about it than I am, why?" Danny asked and folded his arms. "Why do you need my phone? I have a tablet here in the office, I really don't need my phone but you're now making me suspicious. You came in here looking for it, why?"

"I'm just doing my due diligence to make sure that my team is operating at the absolute optimal function and without your phone, I don't think you fit into the well oiled machine that is this team. Why can't you be a team player Daniel?"

"You're full of bullshit," Danny said and returned to his desk and the work he had sprawled out in front of him. "Get out of my office if you want to accuse me of not being a team player. I'll just sit here and be antisocial while you and the team protect the island. I'll also continue to make sure that your files are properly filled out because you like to cut corners and leave out information. I don't think I've seen one file in the years we've been working together that is complete from you. All the rest of this team knows how to do paper work, why can't you be a team player, Steven, and learn how to properly fill out these papers?"

"My paper work is not the issue," Steve countered. "You don't have your phone," he tried to circle back around as Danny's office phone rang and was answered.

"The governor is looking for you," Danny said as he ended the call and turned back to Steve. "She'd like to know why you aren't answering your office phone."

"She could call my cell," he said in protest.

"Or she could call the direct lines that were set up for the team and which are used for business, unlike your private, personal, cell which you might use on occasion for business, but that which could get you in trouble because of privacy laws. So, go and answer your phone and don't come in here looking for my car keys again," Danny countered.

"I wasn't looking for your car keys!" Steve protested.

"Then you were looking for my phone, why?" Danny asked.

"You know why," Steve spat.

"You're lying, what is your major malfunction?"

"Nothing, get back to work," Steve said and fled.

 ** _39\. This is the e-mail you accidentally sent to the wrong person._**

"I'm pretty sure you didn't mean to send me this but I'm sorry if you did," Chin said with a laugh as he walked into Danny's office and placed a tablet down on the desk before him.

"God damn it!" Danny cursed. "No, that wasn't meant for you, it was meant for Steve, which he likely would have had sent to his junk file and wouldn't read anyway," he added apologetically.

"You do this often?" Chin asked.

"Daily," Danny answered. "It's more for my own sanity."

"Don't keep anything bottled up inside, Daniel, it's not good for you," Chin teased as he took back the tablet.

"That's exactly the point and was a mechanism that our joint therapist offered. Now clearly I'm the better patient, taking her advice and working with it, but Steve ignores my efforts and never communicates what bother him," Danny said.

"True, and one day he'll likely explode," Chin laughed.

"And then I will be able to pull up the emails as evidence when he accuses me of things," Danny said with a wink.

"I approve, and if you send me anymore, know that I will read them and back you up," Chin added.

"I'll start CCing you more often," Danny said and laughed.

"If anything, I found it entertaining and eye opening," Chin commented.

"I'm glad you saw the merit in it, and know that none of that anger was meant against you or anyone other than Steve."

"Thank you for the clarification," Chin said.

"You're welcome."

 ** _40\. You are a private investigator, hired by a mother to follow her daughter. What is the thing you decide not to report back to her?_**

"Rachel hired you to follow me?" Danny yelled as he caught his childhood friend on the island of Hawaii.

"Technically no, she hired me to watch Grace. I didn't realized she was your ex until I got here," Parker Clarkson protested. "And she never knew me back then when we were friends, so why would she tell me that her children's father was my friend?"

"So when you found out that you were following my teenage daughter around like a creeper, why didn't you tell me and stop. I'm arresting you because I thought you were a pedophile!" Danny said and moved to remove the handcuffs from his friend. "And I do have the authority to do that now that I'm part of this elite task-force."

"Williams is a common enough name, I needed to carry on and it wasn't until I caught you following me that I put the pieces together," Parker answered. "And then it was too late for me, you were already arresting me. How long had you known it was me?"

"I recognized you several weeks ago," Danny answered and returned his handcuffs to the clip on his belt. "And unfortunately we are dealing with a pretty heavy human trafficking case, so my mind went all kinds of places."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Parker asked.

"No, it's a high profile case that needs all kinds of discretion and internal intelligence. I can't outsource, though my partner might like the idea. We'll talk to him. But why did Rachel hire you to follow Grace?" Danny asked to bring the conversation back around to the initial issue.

"She think's Grace is in a relationship, that might not be a good one, and that she's involved in other things outside of school that she's not telling her mother." Parker answered.

"And is she?" Danny asked.

"Well she's seeing a William Grover," Parker answered.

"Yeah Lou Grover is his father and one of my co-workers, I'm not cool with it, but it's better to know than to now," Danny said.

"So you know?" Parker asked. "Grace seems to be keeping it very quiet."

"Yes, I know," Danny answered. "And she's likely keeping it quiet because her mother will lose her mind if she finds out that Grace is seeing a cops son. She's kind of a million and one percent against anything involving me and my work these days. But I would rather see her handing out with people I am familiar with and trust, than heading off secretly."

"So you know she's part of a youth council through school and the governors office?" Parker asked.

"Yes, nepotism and all, I got her the spot on the council when she told me about it," Danny said.

"On top of softball, cheerleading and debate, you got her onto the council? Aren't you worried about her grades?" Parker asked.

"Not at all, she comes home, does her work and then helps her brother. She's generally very open with me, after an incident with prom, and I have more respect and leniency now that she's open to the idea that I'm not here to police her but that I have my reasons for being cautious," Danny answered. "And now that I know her mother has hired a private investigator, I'll be telling her that as well."

"That's not going to go over well with Grace and Rachel," Parker said. "But then again, I get the feeling that Rachel is trying to shelter her kids from every bad thing and you undermined that by being so open. I see why she hired me."

"So do I, but that doesn't mean it's right and I am going to ask you to stop, right now, and to go to Rachel and tell her why you have to go back to the mainland. I'll deal with the rest, based on what Grace wants to do once I've spoken with her. It's a good thing she is with me this week and not with her mother. I'll be able to bring her down and give her a waiting period before she get to confront Rachel," Danny explained.

"Sounds like a parenting win on your part," Parker said. "I mean, we all knew that you would be the dad in our group of friends because you were always looking out for the bunch of us, but I didn't think you'd be this progressive."

"The divorce has made me progressive, and the job that I work. I wouldn't have been like this otherwise," Danny said and laughed as the door opened and his kids rushed in after class. "Hey guys I wanna introduce you to my old friend Parker. Parker, these are my kids Grace and Charlie."

"Why have you been following me if you're my dad's friend?" Grace asked suspiciously.

"It's a long story," Danny said. "But first homework and then we'll sit down and talk."

"All right, but Charlie wants bagel bites because he's hungry so I'm going to make those first and I do have cheer tonight," Grace said.

"I can make them for him," Danny said as he hoisted his 6 year old into his arms.

"You're home early, is everything okay?" Grace asked.

"Everything is fine now," Danny smiled.

"Steve's not in the hospital again, is he?" She asked with concern.

"Nope, he's fine," Danny answered and laughed.

"You all seem so very in tune with each other," Parker commented as the kids settled in.

"Yeah well, when you're raised by a cop, the world seems to be a little clearer a little earlier," Grace said. "Not that it's a bad thing."

"Well that's very good to know, but I really should run Danny, and leave you to bagel bites."

"Yes, I'm starving!" Charlie said and plastered a pout onto his face.

"I get it, feed the starving children, it's my job," Danny said as he set his son down. "Come by the office during the day, once you've dealt with the situation at hand," he added as he shook his friends hand.

"That doesn't sound secretive at all," Grace said from her place at the kitchen table.

"He's working for your mother," Danny said to put her at ease and knowing that she'd already caught on.

"Of course he is," She said and her teenage angst shown through.

"Not anymore, I swear, those days are over," Parker vowed.

"Good, I hope she didn't ruin your whole visit to Hawaii by making you work the whole time," Grace said and half smiled at him.

"She did not," Parker answered. "It was lovely meeting both of you."

"Yeah, you too," Grace said and Charlie waved.

"Talk to you soon, old friend," Danny said at the door.

"Good luck with the case," Parker added and then turned toward his car and left.

"So not a creeper?" Grace asked when Danny came back.

"Nope, just your mother trying to figure out thinks without actually having a conversation with her kids," Danny said.

"Sounds about right for her," Grace said and sighed. "What does she think I'm up to, drugs, gambling, prostitution?"

"Who knows," Danny said with a shake of his head. "Parker's going to clear it up for her. You don't need to worry about that."

"No, I guess not," She said and there was relief in her tone.

"I know you were scared, but I got this," he said.

"I know you do," she smiled and turned back to her work.

"Bagel bites?" Charlie asked from his place at the table.

"Yes, coming right up," Danny said and got right down to it.


	5. Prompts 41 to 50

**_A/N: Yes, you're getting another update this soon...and possibly more! I hope you're enjoying these!_**

Prompts 41 to 50

 ** _41\. Think of a food or cuisine you really dislike. Take a moment to contemplate some aspects that turn you off. Now write about that food from the point of view of someone who absolutely loves it. Describe the dish in detail._**

"Charlie, you've got to give it a try," Danny said as he sat at the table with his youngest child. "There were lots of foods that I was sure I wouldn't like but you've gotta be brave and try it at least. New Food Friday, remember, it's a thing we agreed we would do," he finished.

"Danno's right," Grace said as she was passing through the kitchen. "Cooked spinach is awful, however, Dad cooks it in coconut milk with curry spices and chilies and it's amazing like that, trust me."

"Because this is the only way I'll eat it," Danny laughed and continued. "Nonna got so fed up with me that she even confessed it at church to her priest and he gave her this recipe and she forced me to try it, and I loved it."

"But it looks slimy," Charlie said.

"Jello is slimy and you like that," Grace said without looking up from her phone or missing a beat.

"She's not wrong," Danny said.

"All right," Charlie said but plastered a pout across his face as he took a fork full of the spinach and brought it to his mouth, licked it, and then bit off the tiniest amount from the top of the mound on the fork.

Danny and Grace, who had looked up from her phone, watched in anticipation. Then all at once, Charlie took the forkful and ate it.

"So?" Danny asked in shock.

"It's good," Charlie said. "Now can I have pie?"

"Yes, of course you've finished your dinner," Danny said as he rushed away to fetch the dessert and Grace high-fived him as they crossed paths.

"Parenting win Danno," she said, stuck her nose back to her phone and left the kitchen.

"I think it was more than that," He chuckled to himself and placed the pie before his youngest.

 ** _42\. Write the names of five people you've been jealous of._**

"Lou, Kono, Chin, Steve and Jerry, hell I'm even jealous of Max," Danny said, crossed his arms and plastered an overly exaggerated pout on his face.

"Why would you be jealous of them?" Grace asked as she raised her head up out of where she'd rested it in her arms.

Danny could tell from the moment his kids had been dropped off that Grace was out of sorts. Her phone wasn't in her hands; hint number one. Charlie kept looking up at his sister when she didn't protest him holding her hand; hint number two. And then, after the general pleasantries, she got right to work on her homework; dead give away.

"Well, because sometime they are too good to me, and you, and I don't deserve that. Then they remind me that we're family, and I'm cool with it," Danny said. "Why are you jealous of Kara?"

"I shouldn't be, I know that," Grace said sadly and lowered her head again. "And I can't forgive mom for what she did to you, but sometimes I wish I had that family."

"What? Why?" Danny asked in shock.

"Kara has three siblings and her parents are together still, she was telling us about their weekend plans. They are going to go off the grid to be a family somewhere off on Maui to work on their relationship," Grace explained.

"We can do that if you want to," Danny said, "But it doesn't sound like something to be jealous of, I mean, if you can't be a family here together all the time, then why do you need to go away and work on it?"

Grace looked up again in that moment.

"I'm sorry that your mother and I aren't together, and I'm sorry about all the stuff that happened between now and when we left Jersey, but that doesn't mean we're not a family," he continued. "If you want to go off the grid and just do us, all weekend, then we can do that. Hand over your phone and get ready for family time 24/7, but that what I kinda try to throw at you all the time because I have very little time with you as it is."

"Yikes," She said but the sadness was gone and it made Danny smile.

"Or maybe we just make dinner together and have a nice meal, and then after we can go to a movie or bowling, we can call Steve and the gang and see if they want to go too and we'll have the family time that we always have and take for granted sometimes," he offered.

"I'd like that," She said and smiled and then reached into her pocket and handed him her phone. "And maybe I go all weekend without this, just like we normally do, but without my phone," she added.

"If you want it back, just ask for it," he said and placed it in a bowl with his keys.

"I will, hey Charlie, how do you feel about tacos?" She said and then turned to her brother who sat on the couch with a video game.

"I love tacos," Charlie said and threw down the game.

"I know you do," She laughed, "You wanna help too?"

"Yeah," he answered and rushed to his sisters side.

"I have shrimp or chicken, which would you prefer?" Danny asked and lead his kids into the kitchen.

"Both!" Charlie cheered.

 ** _43\. Over the course of the school year, a sixth-grade teacher intercepted dozens of notes being passed between students. He keeps them in a drawer. On the last day of school, he decides to read some of them. What do they say?_**

"Kids actually still do that in class?" Danny asked in shock as he was presented with the box of notes.

"They have to if they want to communicate with each other, though it is forbidden and they do get in trouble if I catch them passing notes while I'm teaching. Cellular devices are also not allowed in class and so, to stop them from the temptation and as an attendance tool, I make them check in with them, also, by making them use a more traditional method of communication, these students are learning to write when it's been removed from the curriculum," the teacher explained as he pointed to a windowed door organizer with students names on them.

"These sixth-graders have phones?" Steve asked in shock not able to see the ingenious classroom management plot before him.

"Oh yeah, I've seen them as young as third-grade with phones in class," the teacher answered.

"Why on earth would a third-grader need a phone?" Steve asked as he spun on Danny who had started reading the notes the teacher had picked out of the larger box filled with scraps and folded bundles.

"Ask Rachel and Stan they gave Grace a phone way too early," Danny answered and furrowed his brow. "How long ago was this written?" He asked as he looked to the teacher.

"Yesterday and then I went back and looked through these and found many more."

"Written by your dead student?" Danny asked.

"Yes, all of them."

"What did you find?" Steve asked as he finally looked into the box.

"The kid was trying to sell drugs to his fellow students," Danny commented and handed Steve the letter.

"As far as we can tell, and having asked a lot of questions now that we are in full grief counselling mode, I don't think he was overly successful here and so maybe that's what got him killed."

"Or maybe he tried to get out," Danny said and waved another note. "This one doesn't seem like he's selling, but rather, begging for help."

"Who kills a child for something like a drop in sales?" The teach asked, appalled by the thought.

"We've seen these drug lords kill for much, much less."

 ** _44\. Imagine a packaged pastry product. Write a list of it's ingredients, three quarters of which are synthetic chemicals like stiffeners and derivatives. Make up their names-the crazier, the better._**

"No," Danny said as he reached into the grocery buggy and pulled out the items Grace had just tossed into it. "I'm not buying you this shit for your lunches."

"But Stan does," Grace retorted.

"Okay, if Stanley is feeding this to you I'm calling child services because this is poison."

"Don't be so dramatic, everything we eat could kill us," Grace said with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine, if you can read the ingredients and define them for me, I'll buy the shit and you can eat it all you like," Danny said as he handed the box of pastries to his daughter. "Also, I will need scientific proof, in the form of internet viral videos, to prove that this will not last a nuclear holocaust. So, go ahead, read the ingredients."

Defiantly Grace took the package back from her father, took one look at the label and her eyes grew wide. She then placed the package back on the shelf and turned her attention back to her phone.

"Couldn't read it could you?" Danny asked, almost boastfully.

"Nope," Grace answered.

"So would you like something more healthy for your lunches?" He asked as he watched her.

"Sure, butter, sugar, eggs, all purpose flour..." she read off ingredients as they walked along.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm going to make us these cupcakes, and this icing, out of things that I can read," she said and showed her father a recipe off her phone.

"Sounds good to me," He said and smiled at her.

"Really? It's still junk food," she said in confusion.

"But it's not chemicals, fillers, and preservatives, plus I bet your brother would have a great time baking with you," Danny said.

"Yeah, I think so to," she added with a smile.

 ** _45\. A woman rushes out of the house (not her house) to her car. On her car windshield, tucked under the wiper blade, in a handwritten note. What does it say?_**

"What were you doing at the house?" Steve asked the woman before him, cuffed to a chair, and shadowed in darkness.

"Exactly what you think I was doing," She answered calmly. "But my profession is not in question the note is, and it threatened my life so what are you going to do about it?"

"We're looking into the threat, but it would go a lot faster if you would give us something to go on. Who would be this angry to threaten you with full disfigurement?" Asked forcefully.

"Any number of people, I guess, I mean some Johns can be very violent when they find out that I'm not going to be tied down," she answered.

"This doesn't seem like one of your Johns, probably not one of your regulars either. How about your pimp?" Danny asked from the corner of the room.

"Ain't no one pimpin me, papi," She answered.

"And has it always been that way?" Danny asked.

"No, I wasn't turned out in the beginning without one, but I've made my own way," she answered.

"Well, there is a start, who was he?" Steve asked.

"He was back on the mainland last I'd heard of him," She answered.

"And when was that," Danny asked.

"Couple years ago now."

"Name, you need to give us a name," Steve said.

"Juan Carlo," she said.

"That's not at all common," Danny said in frustration and threw up his hands. "If she doesn't want to help us, turn her out. Lay on another solicitation charge and kick her to the curb. We'll pick things up again when she's gone and got herself disfigured and killed."

"You can't do that, it's your job to protect me," she protested.

"Yeah, but if you don't want the help it's not my job to force you," Danny said over his shoulder as he turned and walked out the door.

"He's not wrong," Steve said after the silence between them grew uncomfortable. "I'm gonna give you an hour to stew over this a little," he said and handed her the note that had been left on her car. "If you don't come to your sense, I will either do as Danny instructed or I will try and lay on a more sever charge to keep you in prison longer, for your own safety."

"His name is Marco Blanchard-Rowin he works for Chico Esparza. They will kill me," she said before Steve could leave.

"We know," Steve said, "We just needed you on board before we told you we already have him in custody. He left his DNA on the envelope. Chico Esparza died in the cross fire. If you will stand up again Marco, we will be able to help you."

"Are you serious?"

Steve nodded.

"Then yes, I'll help."

 ** _A/N: I've used the Rosie character a few times now and I should probably tell you that she's a character that I made up for another story, The City Works Killer, so if you haven't read that one you might want to and know that she's going to show up often as she's one of my favourite characters I made up. Hope you like her._**

 ** _46\. Your job is to write catalogue copy for a company that sells home decor and bedding products. Write two descriptive entries, each 50 words or less, for two sets of bedsheets. One set sells for $59, the other for $129._**

"They are exactly the same," Danny said forcefully to his girlfriend and paramedic Rosie Paige as they searched through the bedding aisles.

"Daniel, the colours are the same but that is about all," Rosie corrected. "They are very different."

"Both are beige, both are cotton, both are for king sized beds. So why are these one hundred and twenty nine dollars and these are not?" Danny asked as he held them before her.

"Egyptian cotton," she said and tapped the package of more expensive sheets and moved on.

"But what's the difference?" Danny asked even more confused.

"It doesn't matter, they aren't the right colour," She offered as she came back around the end of the isle. "We're not getting them."

 ** _47\. This text message pops up on your phone. It's from a friend telling you to meet her at the bar at 10:00 p.m. Autocorrect has changed some words. How does the text read?_**

"Well at least you deciphered it," Rosie said with a roll of her eyes as she sat down at the table looking haggard and exhausted.

"Yes, but you were still late," Danny countered teasingly.

"Oddly, the text, though so very wrong, does reflect the call I was out on," she said with a smirk. "Or I would have been on time. Thanks for waiting the three hours that I've made you wait through."

"Ruckus at beach bar, 10 pimps?" Danny asked and read the autocorrected message. "Do explain, I'm all ears," he added with a laugh.

"Yes, the call was to respond to an overdose victim. When Aaron and I arrived on the scene we didn't find one victim but a compound looking like Jonestown, not to that magnitude but it was a slaughter and people are dead. Turns out 10 pimps and 20 ladies all overdosed on what we can only assume is a laced batch of Heroine. I'm sure when the call came in, the victim count wasn't as high, and we did manage to get some of them to the hospital alive, but yeah, that's why I'm late," She explained.

"We'll I'm having a terrible flash of deja-vu here," Danny said as he sat up straighter.

"Yeah, like the last case I dropped in your lap," She said sadly. "Happy Anniversary Babe."

"Ha, I knew today meant something special," Danny said as he pulled his phone from his pocket and a bouquet of flowers from under the table.

"But you're going to peace out on me now, not even gonna give me a ride home?" She asked teasing. "I don't even get one drink?"

"Shots," Danny called to the bartender.

"You know how to sweet talk a girl," She laughed but accepted the offering.

"Look, got you two of them, because it looks like it's going to be a long night for me," he said as he pushed the shots across the table to her.

"Calling Steve?" She asked.

"Surprised he hasn't called me yet," Danny said with a laugh.

"Cause he's outside waiting," She said and downed the shots. "He gave me the ride here," she said.

"And he sent you inside to soften the blow?" Danny asked.

"No, I told him I'd send you out," She said. "This island needs you, and what I saw tonight was horror. So yeah, we can celebrate when you get to the bottom of this."

"Bet you're regretting getting involved with a cop," Danny said as he laid money on the table and stood.

"I'm the one that keeps bringing you case," She said sadly. "Bet you're not to happy to be dating a paramedic."

"Never been happier in my whole life," Danny said, kissed her and walked out.

 ** _48\. List the items in your college fridge._**

"Limes, vodka, a pack of cheese slices and ketchup," Danny said as he thought back to those days.

"Sounds about right," Steve agreed to play along. "No normal college students keeps a fridge full of fertilizer, beers, yes, shelves of ramen noodles, absolutely but not fertilizer. So you'd better start talking," he added to the man cuffed to the desk chair in the middle of his dorm room, before the fridge full of shit.

"We're searching the rest of your dorm mates, like the whole building, and we've already arrested three of your friends who all are more than happy to rat on you. Like as soon as HPD showed up at their doors. We told them that we suspected you of plotting a terrorist attack and that we were calling their parents," Danny added as he handed a file to Steve.

"So, what's the shit for?" Steve asked.

"I'm just holding it for someone," The boy said and lowered his eyes.

"Whom?" Danny asked.

"My chemistry prof."

"You mean doctor Ramos, two months from retirement, full tenure, doc?" Steve asked and showed the kid a photo from the file.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, HPD will be in shortly to deal with the likes of you," Steve said and left.

"What does this mean for me?" The kid asked.

"I means you're probably going to have a record, and if we can prove that you were actually involved in the planning and were meant to be involved in the construction of the bomb, then you're likely going to jail for a long long time," Danny explained.

"I wasn't I was only taking Chem because I have to and he said to hold it he would pass me," the boy explained. "I'm already staring down the high end of academic probation, I need ever mark I can get just to stay here."

"Well sorry kid, you probably blew that by falling into his trap," Danny said, "but if we can prove it, I'll try to help you out. You do need to smarten up."

 ** _49\. Write a note to be posted in your office bathroom_**

"She's not wrong," Danny said as he, Steve, Jerry and Chin stood in the door of the communal bathroom.

"She could have just asked," Steve huffed.

"She did," Kono stated angrily, "and seeing as you are the first to take offence to my gentle reminder, you are the first to face the punishment."

"What's the punishment?" Danny asked. "You mentioned that there is one, in your note, but you didn't specify."

"Because it changes based on the reaction, or infraction," Kono said and held out a grey bucket and a toilet wand to Steve. "Start cleaning, Maria our cleaning lady has agreed that you should clean up your own filthy man mess, so have at it."

"Oh snap," Danny said with a chuckle.

 ** _50\. Your pet has one request of you._**

Grace squealed with absolute glee as she reached for the puppy but Danny pulled it back to himself and held it tightly.

"Now Grace, a puppy is a big responsibility," he warned. "Before I turn this sweet little creature over to you I need you to know something very important, in most states pets have been awarded rights as sentinel beings. Not just animal cruelty but also you are responsible for their well being and quality of life. This puppy will grow up quickly and when she's a dog you are not allowed to abandon her or lose interest in her or neglect your promise to keep her and love her as she will unconditionally love you. That is all she wants and I'll hold you to it."

"I understand," Grace said.

"Then Happy Birthday baby girl," Danny said and handed her the pup.

"You're the best!" Grace squealed and danced around the living room with the pup.

"Parenting win," He sang and moved toward the kitchen.


	6. Prompts 51 to 60

**_A/N: You see, I've decided to try and do these up in 50 to 100 story chunks so that this prompt set doesn't take me two years like the last one. So I'm working on the next 50 and then I will start writing the next...and so on. Let's see if we can get this done in 7 months. OPTIMISM!_**

Prompts 51 to 60

 ** _51\. You've called in to a customer service line, and you're getting frustrated. Write one page of back-and-forth dialogue between yourself and the customer service representative. Push the boundaries._**

"Woah, woah, I'm going to stop you right there Ma'am, this hotline is not a customer service line and your concerns are unsubstantiated but threatening an officer of the law is a criminal offence and I have the technology to trace this call and send officers to your home should you not stop immediately," Danny said as calmly as he could into the line.

He'd drawn the short straw today and the new governor had implemented a special hotline direct to Five-O. It was meant to be a connect between the task-force and the people, a hotline to tips and for fugitives that ended up on the website, also new, so that they might call in and surrender, but it was already being misused.

Today it was Danny's turn to field the calls while Lou and Steve galavanted all over the island of Oahu in Danny's car; following up on leads and working the case they'd actually caught several days ago. The new hotline demanded at least one member of the team in the office at all times. The Governor believed it would make the task-force more accountable. Danny believed they didn't pay him enough to deal with stupid people.

"I understand, ma'am, and that you believe that your neighbour is harbouring illegal amounts of cats but that is not a job for Five-O. You need to call the OSPCA and not a police hot line."

"I understand that 911 wouldn't work because it's not HPD's job either. No, it's not a police issue. I'm sure. I'm a cop, and have been for the majority of my life. Clearly that makes you qualified to make that call," Danny huffed sarcastically. "Because a homemaker and a busybody has the credentials to make a life or death decision about crime on the islands. Next thing you know, you'll be calling me because your refrigerator is on the fritz..."

"Listen lady, cats are not my job. Murderers, rapists, drug cartels, terrorists, gang bangers, that's what Five-O handles. Crazy old women, such as yourself, are not my problem, until you waste my time as you are now, and then it becomes my problem, so now I am sending officers over to your house to arrest you. You're welcome. Thanks for wasting my precious time, if someone died while you were hogging the line, I'm going to have you charged with aiding and abetting a murderer. Yes I can, that's what it means to be Five-O you old nitwit!" Danny was now yelling at the woman just as loudly as she was yelling at him.

"Go for it, call the governor, here is the number to reacher her office. 555-5456. Call her and bitch and stop wasting my time," Danny yelled and slammed down the phone only for it to start ringing again. "What? Hang up with me and call 911," he answered the next call shortly still fuming.

"Five-O," he answered again after several blissful moments of silence. "I did, yes. Yes Governor, I did that as well. A nitwit to be exact. Of course, yes, no, OSPCA. Continued to yell and hold up the line, yes. I directed the very next call to the 911 operator. Was it a murder? Then yes, I am going to have the loony old lady charged with aiding and abetting, or conspiracy to cover up a crime. I'm sure this was not how you meant for it to be but really, what did you think would happen when old people like to bitch and complain about everything and you gave the a direct line to us. You don't pay me enough to be a mediator between crazy old coots and whoever should be dealing with that bullshit. You want the hotline to carry on, hire a secretary for Five-O, otherwise, I'm not taking another call that comes in today. Don't worry, if she's not arrested before that time, she'll be calling you directly to complain about the officers that showed up at her house, not to deal with the neighbours cats, but rather to arrest her. That is not my problem," he retorted just before the line went dead.

 ** _A/N: I just want to disclaimer this next one by saying I'm sorry if some people find it offensive, but this is something that actually happened, not the extent of the threat, but part of it and the reactions of parents after the threat. Danny's rant at the end is verbatim a rant I had on a person who was pissed off that the police wouldn't let them into the school to get their kid's coat when the investigation into the threat was still ongoing. What's more important, your kid or his coat because had there really been a bomb and you were let into the school and died as a result of setting it off, then what would matter to you? Nothing because you'd be dead. Any threat against the safety of students should be taken seriously no matter what, at least the kids were safe and sound at home with you. The coat will survive for another day alone in a big empty school._**

 ** _52\. A school principal's personal to-do list._**

"The threat came in sometime last night," the shaky new principal said as he held a clipboard in both hands and read from the top of the page down. "As per protocol, we have evacuated the school. We have called the police. We have contacted the parents of the children. We have bussed the students home. We are cooperating with the authorities," he ran down the list in his hands and shook nervously the whole time.

"Yes, thank you. You've done everything exactly right but what did the threat actually say?" Danny asked and sighed. "Yours isn't the only school currently under an evacuation due to an emailed threat."

"That there was a bomb in the school," the man answered and handed over a printed copy of the email.

"And what time did it arrive?"

"Sometime between 2 and 5a.m."

"It was a mass mail out," Danny said as he turned to his partner.

"So why warn all these places to get the kids out of harms way, knowing that the schools have these protocols in place?" Steve asked.

"To distract us," Danny stated. "Every officer we have is dealing with school calls. The bomb squad is stretched thin because we have to treat every threat as a legitimate threat and so that gives our prankster a chance to laugh it up, or if it is truly an act of terror, then we're missing it while he, she, or them, are committing another crime all together."

"Good point," Steve said and then turned back to the principal, "we're going to leave you will the officers from HPD and assure you that everything is under control," he said to the shaky man and then moved off toward the Camaro.

"HPD will do a thorough job of clearing your school and making sure that it is safe for the students to return, however, you'll need to remain closed until the full investigation can be completed," Danny explained even though Steve was beckoning him to return to the car.

"What are we supposed to tell the parents?" The man asked.

"Tell them that for the safety of all the children and staff of the school, HPD has closed the schools until further notice," Danny answered.

"You know that's not going to fly with some of them, right?" The man asked.

"Oh yeah, so that's when you get sassy and tell them to be happy that their precious little babies got to come home to them, safe and sound, and that they weren't called to a morgue to identify bodies, or that the police weren't taking up any more of their precious time by coming in looking for samples of their kids DNA to run against whatever remains were found in the aftermath of an actual explosion. Tell them that you are shocked that you actually have to say this to them, but the lives and safety of our students and staff are more important than your kids backpack, cellphone, or designer hand bag that needed to be left behind. The object will survive in the kids lockers until such a time as the police deem it safe to re-enter the building."

"They can be so ridiculous," the principal said with a shake of his head.

"Oh, believe me, I'm well aware of the levels of stupid," Danny said and after shaking the mans hand he finally returned to the car and the impatient Steve McGarrett.

 ** _53\. A mortician's personal to-do list._**

"Sure I do, I sell the blood to hunters only after the families have signed off on it. There is paperwork to make it legal," the mortician said nervously to the officers before him. "Boxes to check, you know, permission given, all this is legitimate," he added and showed the documents.

"Why would hunters need human blood?" Danny asked.

"To use on vampires," the man answered. "Dead man's blood is toxic to Vampires and when injected it can be a paralytic."

"Okay, he's crazy, take him in," Danny said dismissively.

"Vampires are real!"

"So is Bigfoot and the Tooth Fairy," Danny countered and walked away.

 ** _54\. A billionaire's money manager's personal to-do list._**

"Why is your pool filled with water soluble balls?" Danny asked the man on his knees with his hands behind his head and his fingers interlocked. "Better question; why is your bosses pool filled to capacity with water soluble balls, and don't say so that you can film a viral video while he's away," he added warningly.

"Because coinage is too dense and single bills are far too dirty. I'm house sitting for my billionaire client, he's okayed this, and I'd like to swim through dunes of gold coins like in the cartoons but it's actually impossible," the man answered sarcastically.

"It's for the viral video, isn't it?" Danny asked and the man nodded.

"Jumping on that bandwagon, are you, just like the 100 layers of nail polish and cutting into random shit with a 1000 degree knife. Sadly, these are all passing fads and the pool full of balls has been done."

"So what, it looks like fun so I was going to try it," the man countered.

"Except we spoke to your boss and he told us that he'd fired you weeks ago for steeling money from his account and we looked deeper into it and found that you've been kiting away all kinds of money from your clients, so we called them up and they told us that you'd been charged but also that you'd gone missing and jumped bail, and so we called our bail friends and they said there is an active warrant out for your arrest. Now had you been as smart as you think you are, you would have skipped town but you didn't you tripped this house alarm and activated the security cameras, and that's how we knew you were here. And that, sir, is why you are under arrest," Danny explained.

"And why this is going to be the next viral video to hit the internets," Steve added and pointed over his head to the camera they stood beneath. "Didn't even notice it did you?"

"Big brother is always watching," Danny added and hoisted the man to his feet.

 ** _55\. This is the error message your laptop displays after you visited a website about government secrets._**

Toast leaned back in his chair and snickered to himself as Danny sat across the desk from him.

"What did you do?" Danny asked.

"I've unleashed a bug into the government system. It's meant to slither past hackers codes and then ping the location like an airplane distress signal. When our computer system has a lock on the hacker a message pops up and it turns on their computer volume and plays a little original composition I'm calling the Five-O theme, and it plays at max volume until you get there with your phone, or Steve, or any member of the team really and then the bug will shut down and you will have your hackers."

"And what if the hackers are on the mainland?" Danny asked.

"Then we tip off people from that state, or country, and they can go and get the baddie," Toast answered.

"And what does the message say?" Danny asked.

"It says: you've been caught by the Hawaii Five-O, and it cycles through a video of Hawaiian scenery and cop cars and hula girls while the music plays," Toast explained and then turned his lap top around. "See," he said and played the video at a less obnoxious volume level.

"Nice, I like it," Danny said as a twisted smile crossed his face. "And you composed this music?" He asked.

"Yeah, been playing with it for a while. I played trumpet in high school and picked up guitar later. I like the rock feel, while still having it fully orchestrated for traditional instrumentation."

"No idea what that means, but it sounds good," Danny said. "Well done."

 ** _56\. This is the bedside prayer your character whispers the night her husband finally resurfaced._**

A woman, stone faced, sat across the booth from Danny and Steve.

"Please say something," Danny said as the silence began to develop and get really awkward after their tale had been told.

"Why?" Was the only word that escaped her lips.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Why would he give up a good job, a life, kids, house, for that and just disappear?" She asked as tears filled her eyes. "We've been searching for years for a body. We buried an empty coffin for closure. I prayed every night just to find his remains. Tell me why he would do this to us."

"I can't pretend to begin to know the answers to that," Danny said and lowered his eyes. "But he's gotten himself involved in some very bad things, with very bad people. Maybe he's been involved for longer than you think and maybe he did it to protect you and the life that you have here, and your children's lives."

"So is he dead?" She asked.

"Yes, he's dead, but before he left and got himself wrapped up in all that, he'd taken out a life insurance policy and you remain the beneficiary," Steve said.

"I know, we got that money already," she said and sighed.

"No, I mean, for every identity he faked, every job he held under another name, every time he plotted something new, he'd take one out and put you on it," Steve corrected.

"You can't have any of it, the fraudulent money that is, but at least you know he was trying to make life easier for you," Danny said.

"That is not a consolation," She said through her tears.

"I know, but that is how we found you and we'd like to be able to return some of his personal affects to you," Danny offered.

"I don't want them, and if you need a place to put the body, find some other sucker to deal with it. As far as I'm concerned, I've already buried my husband and the memories of that man are all but ruined now."

"We're sorry for your loss," Steve said.

"This is worse than not knowing," she said and stood. "Am I in trouble because of him? Are my kids safe?"

"That we don't know," Danny said and followed her. "The investigation into his death is ongoing, we'd like to put you into protection to make sure you're safe."

"Fine," she said and shook her head. "It's not like things aren't already completely screwed up."

 ** _57\. Invent a band name_**

Danny paced the length of his house rubbing his temples for relief as an ungodly racket came from his garage.

Grace and her friends had decided to start a rock band, each kid having studied some kind of instrument in school and Grace had been playing piano since she was old enough to sit upright. But this was loud, and the only reason he'd said yes was because he and Steve were able to wheel the piano out into the garage for Grace.

Now, as the sun sank, and they'd been out there since school had ended, the racket stopped, but the throbbing in his head did not. Grace re-entered the house with a huge grin on her face and followed by her very giddy, every excited, gaggle of girlfriends.

"Done for the night?" Danny asked with a sigh as he fell into the couch with a bottle of beer.

"Yeah, I know Charlie has to go to bed soon, so we stopped," Grace said. "But we got so much done and we've finally picked out a name for our band!" She added and the girls around her squealed with glee.

"Oh yeah, what did you agree on?" Danny asked trying desperately to seem interested.

"The Aloha Girls," the group cried out, more like screamed, together.

"Great name, and you're first gig is when?" Danny asked.

"Next Friday at the talent show," Grace answered. "Can you make it? Mom and Stan are coming."

"Do I have to move the piano?" Danny asked before answering.

"No, Stan said he'd buy my the electric keyboard I've been eyeing so that we can practice at their place too, rather than on the baby grand in the foyer," Grace answered.

"Oh that's great, I'll try my best to be there to see it," Danny said and stood again. "Shall I order you rock stars a pizza?" He asked.

"No thank you, Mr. Williams, our parents are on the way all ready to pick us up," the tallest, red headed, girl answered and looked up from her phone.

"But how about tomorrow?" Grace asked. "We're coming back here right after school to practice."

"Okay, sounds great," Danny said but really didn't feel it.

"Thanks Danno, you're the best," Grace said and dove into her father's arms.

"Thank you Mr. Williams." The other girls sang together.

"You're welcome."

 ** _58\. Name a new children's toy._**

"How is this a thing for twenty-five dollars?" Danny asked Grace as she followed her little brother through the toy section of their local box store. "In my day you drew chalk lines and played hopscotch," he added with a grumbled.

"But Game Squares can be more than just hopscotch," Grace reasoned. "And in a place like Hawaii, where rain happens without warning, whenever it wants, Game Squares wont wash away like chalk does."

"You should go into marketing, Gracie Loo," Danny said with a laugh.

"I like it, let's get that," Charlie said and pointed at the game in Danny's hands.

"Are you sure?" He asked and his face twisted into something between disgust and denial.

"Yeah, I think Julia will love it," Charlie said proudly.

"Julia is his little crush, and she's crushing on him, so that's why he's been invited to her boy girl party," Grace whispered to her father.

"They grow up so fast," Danny retorted sarcastically. "All right, we'll get the Game Squares, but only because they don't wash away like chalk lines in the rain."

 ** _59\. Come up with the title of a new TV series._**

"Really, are you insane?" Danny asked as he eyed an actor up and down in shock at just how much the man looked like him. "No, absolutely not. I'm out of here. This is absolutely insane, ridiculous, and absurd."

"But detective, you agreed to the meeting," the man said and rushed after him.

"I know I did, but I just thought it was so that you could ask me questions about the job, not because you are my twin and the character is going to be loosely based on me!" Danny said. "No, this is not a thing that I can get behind!"

"Honolulu 911 sounds like it's going to be awesome," Steve said as he rushed over to try and calm his partner down. "Look at this guy, he could be my twin, and I've heard that the pilot will play on a national channel all across the country and Canada. That's exciting!"

"No!"

"And think of what it will do for the economy here in Hawaii! If one show is filmed here, then more can be," Steve added, still trying to convince Danny of the benefit.

"There are already shows and movies, Jurassic Park, for one, was filmed here," Danny countered.

"Yes, but this one is going to be about Hawaii, and the stories are based on the real issues that law enforcement face here and all across this country," The actor who looked like Danny jumped in.

"So just another ridiculous cop procedural that solves cases in one episode, can't carry a plot over two days, and wraps everything up in a bow?" Danny asked sarcastically all while shaking his head. "Cop dramas are garbage and the reason why people think we can get away with anything but really there are rules and it doesn't take 45 minutes to solve a monster of a case."

"He hates procedurals," Steve said and sighed.

"I can tell," the actor portraying him said.

"Loosely based on the issues in Hawaii, Ha!" Danny laughed derisively as he headed for the door.

"I can tell you all you need to know about him," Steve said as the two actors stood in shock as they watched the detective leave.

"I think I get the personality just fine," the man who looked like Danny commented. "But how does he go from that to the father figure you've told us so much about?"

"Layers," Steve answered. "Danny Williams is a true character study."

 ** _60\. What's in the table of contents of your breakfast cookbook?_**

"All right kiddos, what shall we eat this morning?" Danny asked Sarah and Charlie as they sat at the breakfast bar in his kitchen. "French Toast. Eggs Benedict. An Italian meat and cheese Frittata?" He asked as he ran his finger down the contents page of his favourite cookbook; it had been his grandmothers.

"Waffles," the two youngsters cheered together.

"My speciality, I don't even need a recipe for that," he said and tossed the book over his shoulder dramatically.

"What's going on in here?" Chin asked as he heard the giggles and walked in the kitchen door.

"Welcome to Chez Danny, the breakfast restaurant were we make Belgium waffles from scratch," Danny said and faked a french accent.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. Do I need a reservation?" Chin played along.

"No!" The little ones said and giggled.

"What's going on?" Grace said groggily as she wandered into the kitchen. "You're all being so loud and it's Saturday..."

"Breakfast, that's what's going on," Danny answered.

"Waffle?" Grace asked as she took the last seat at the breakfast bar.

"How did you know?" Sarah asked.

"Because Danno always does the book toss when he's making waffles for company. It's his one trick to entertaining," Grace answered and yawned. "You would think he'd have a little more respect for his grandmothers cookbook, but whatever."


	7. Prompts 61 to 70

_**A/N: Are you getting sick of these yet?**_

Prompts 61 to 70

 ** _A/N: Breakfast foods are my FAVOURITE foods!_**

 ** _61\. Write about the three most important ingredients in your cookbook._**

"No. No. No! Breakfast can be anything and eaten anytime of the day," Steve protested. "Savoury, sweet, salty, you name it, it's breakfast. Cold pizza and coffee; Breakfast. Burgers and fries to chase a hangover: breakfast."

"Breakfast has to have eggs, bacon and some carb or starch," Danny argued as he shook his head. "And though I agree it can be had at any time of the day, it can't be just anything from the fridge, there is a line, very thin, that cannot be crossed. Anything can be eaten to break your fasting, but not everything can be called a breakfast food."

"No, that's not true!" Steve protested. "I have traveled the world, I have seen how other cultures do breakfast, it can literally be anything!"

"You're wrong, every culture has specific foods that are staples of their breakfast, and they are called breakfast for a reason. Just like every food can be comforting but not all foods are comfort foods!" Danny reasoned.

"I disagree," Steve said and shook his head.

"We'll I think you're insane, so let's put out a poll to find out what other people think," Danny counted.

"'Cause that's a great use of company resources," Steve spoke sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say it had to be a business thing, but we do have a whole staff to poll and Jerry and Toast who might put out an internet poll for us. Hell, I'll call the news stations and see who is willing to do a segment just to prove you wrong."

"You seem very passionate about breakfast," Steve said dismissively.

"Breakfast foods are my favourite foods, yes, I'm passionate about it."

 ** _62\. What do you say to your cat or dog when you first encounter the pet upon returning home?_**

"Hey buddy," Danny said to the happy to see him pup he'd opened the door do. "Miss me?"

"Grace's dog, ha, it's your dog," Steve said as he followed Danny into the house.

"When Grace is here, it's her dog, but really I'm the one who pays for it, feeds it, comes home to check on it. We tried the original plan of sending her to Stan's but apparently he's allergic to dogs, so the dog stays here at my place."

"So it's your dog," Steve reiterated.

"Yes, pretty much, but at least she doesn't argue with me," Danny said as he scooped the now medium sized dog into his arms and carried her into the kitchen.

"She's your baby isn't she?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, she's a princess, and my kids are too old for me to cuddle like this, well Charlie get's cuddly when he's tired and Grace can still get that way too when she's not feeling well, but Abby is always up for cuddles."

"How does Rosie feel about that?" Steve asked slyly.

"Oh, Abby and Rosie have an unspoken bond. If anyone's going to be jealous it's me. Rosie comes over and I no long exist in Abby's fickle world."

"The girls just gotta stick together," Steve laughed.

"I guess so," Danny said as he set down the dog, picked up her water dish and refilled it. "All right, that's all I needed to do," he added as he left the dog out into the back yard and watched as she did her business and came back into the house and the air conditioning. Danny handed her a couple of ice cubes, as she's already started panting just from the short sojourn in the Hawaiian heat and the pup tossed the ice and cased them around the kitchen. "What else to do you have planned for our afternoon?" He asked as he turned back to Steve.

"Just a second set of eyes for an HPD investigation, you ready?" He asked.

"Sure," Danny said and moved toward the door. Abby followed them, her tail between her legs, her ears drooping, her face one of sadness and neglect. "Yeah, I know, you're distraught but you'll be all right. I'll be home later, Grace and Charlie will be home in a couple of hours. You aren't going to be alone long. Here, have a treat," he said as he pulled a box of treats out of the closet and tossed the dog the biscuit.

"She's completely forgotten you're leaving," Steve laughed.

"Yup, fickle," Danny said and ushered his friend out of the house.

 ** _A/N: I wrote a story last year called Murder On the Pacific Princess, that's the cruise case that Rosie is talking about in this next prompt._**

 ** _63\. The best meal I ever ate on a vacation_**

"I'm taking you on a cruise Daniel, and you're going to like it," Rosie said and stood her ground. "And don't even think of giving me that line about already doing the cruise thing because that was a job, you were undercover, so it doesn't count. It wasn't a vacation and it wasn't with me, so it doesn't count."

"I'm not going to argue but if Steve asks I will deny everything," Danny said with a laugh. "I may even protest if Steve comes around, but I'll go on a cruise vacation without hesitation. Those boats have amazing meals. I'll give them that, so I would not mind going on a cruise with you. I'm sure it will be much more fun than the case cruise that Steve and I went on." He added with a wink.

"Of course, and the cruise that I have my eyes on, the company in particular, has the best rating for food. It's not a party cruise, it's not a kids cruise, it's more refine and relaxing and hold it's services to a higher standard," Rosie explained.

"Sounds like just the thing for me," Danny laughed. "I would be all about sitting around, doing nothing, while eating myself into oblivion."

"Well I'm glad you are so very receptive to the idea, but we won't be just sitting around eating ourselves silly, we'll be doing excursions on shore and shopping and all kinds of other things," Rosie said.

"Do I have to go shopping?" Danny whined.

"There's the Daniel I was expecting," she laughed.

"I'm glad you find me so predictable," Danny said. "But for the record, I am not against the cruise or the food, just the shopping."

 ** _64\. Write a text message to someone you are about to meet for the first time, describing what you look like so the stranger will spot you in the crowd._**

"This is not going to work," Danny said but sent the text all the same. "The perp will run as soon as she sees me. It's not like my face has never been seen on TV around here before. Five-O is very well known, all of us, so I'm predicting that she'll run, if she shows up at all."

"That's the whole point," Steve said over the radio connection, "and why this is happening on a busy day at a crowded market. She'll have to get close to you to see you, to make the sale of her goods and services, and we'll have her if she recognizes you and runs."

"What if she's got a gun?" Danny asked.

"You have one too," Steve countered.

"In a crowded market with all these civilians? Great idea Steve," Danny retorted sarcastically.

"We're right here with you, Daniel. We are going to keep this as controlled as possible," Steve said and there was audible frustration in his voice.

"Sure, you can regulate all the people under your control but how about all these civilians that you are now putting in danger. What if she doesn't show up at all but one of her handlers comes instead. What if she's with them and we have more than just one gun to deal with?"

"I've played over all scenarios, many of the civilians around you are undercover officers. We are prepared," Steve said. "And why must you protest so much? You've sent the text, you've put the plan into motion, so why is it an issue now. We're going hot on this."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Danny said. "You'll not hear the end of this from me. And if things go wrong, you're going to hear even more."

"I look forward to your ranting at a later time, for now, can we please focus?" Steve asked.

"I am focused, I just got a text in reply. Your suspect is dead," Danny said.

"What?" Steve asked in shock.

"Text reply says, I'm so sorry to inform you that Leila was found dead in her home this morning."

"It could be a trick," Steve said.

"Or it could be true," Danny countered and held his phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Steve asked.

"HPD to clarify," Danny answered.

"Everyone stay in place until Danny has confirmation," Steve ordered over the radio connection.

"Leila as found this morning dead in her home," Danny announced as the call ended. "It was murder, they are prepared to hand over the case. The death was reported by her mother, who is in protective custody as we speak."

"Abort mission," Steve said with a sigh. "Danny, we've got to get to that house."

"I'll meet you at the car," Danny said and watched as all around him undercover officers moved to leave.

 ** _65\. What does your tattoo message to your older self say?_**

"Are you quite sure?" Danny asked as he sat with Steve. "Don't you have enough of those things and don't you think when you're old and saggy they are going to look like shit?"

"One; the point is to grow old with these memories. Two; I don't plan to get saggy as I age," Steve countered.

"And three; in our line of work you won't get to grow old so why not deface your body so we can identify it laters," Danny added sarcastically.

 ** _66\. You've long suspected that your best friends is a CIA operative. Now your child is in danger overseas, and you need help._**

"Been there, done that, I don't need to see it dramatized," Danny said and changed the channel.

"But Danno, I like that show," Grace protested.

"You weren't even watching it. Your face was glued to your phone," Danny countered argumentatively.

"I was listening to it," She retorted.

"Whatever, next time Steve's mom or Steve's ex-girlfriends are in town I'll get them to tell you all about being a CIA operative."

"They can't talk about it, they are top secret missions for national security."

"How do you know that?"

"TV isn't all lies," Grace answered.

"Touché, my child, touché!"

 ** _67\. Your cat (or dog) has a twitter feed. What are its first three tweets?_**

"Grace got the dog a twitter account. She basically posts pictures of it and captions its goofy looks. I think it's ridiculous but it is entertaining and people actually follow her because of it," Danny said as he showed Steve the photos.

"Why is the dog in the car?" Steve asked.

"Because we were going out with her to the dog park," Danny answered.

"That car is a company vehicle. The dog should not be in it," Steve scolded.

"No it's not! It's my car which is used for work and sometimes gets reimbursed because you like to destroy it. It's my car, and my dog, and so you will deal with it or stop driving it."

"I will not stop driving your car," Steve protested.

"Then you'll deal with the dog fir," Danny said. "And should you have an issue with it, I will remind you that you have your own vehicle and you can drive it any time my dog is in my car."

"We should get you a twitter account for the car, I'm sure people would love to follow that and our wit," Steve said sarcastically.

"Grace has that twitter account already as well," Danny countered. "It's handle is DC50 and she basically rants about every ding and scratches you put into it, as if the car itself hates you. She also occasionally has the car talk about how much better life will be when she can drive and I hand the keys to a more responsible driver."

"She does not," Steve said with a shake of his head. "You're making that up."

Danny held up his phone and the new twitter feed for Steve.

"Let's see, this one is my favourite," Danny said as he read a post that accompanied a picture of Grace and her dog in the car. "Day off, without Steve, but with my two favourite people Grace and Abby. At least I know I won't get shot at with them in the car."

"Shut up," Steve said.

"Oh or this one," Danny carried on. "Steve hopped the curb and dented my rims, he doesn't understand that this hurts me..."

"I understand perfectly but I was in pursuit of a fugitive," Steve retorted.

"Steve has sent me into the garage again, look at this dent, just another to add to the list of stories that are classified but that I bare the bruises of," Danny read another. "Only Monday and I'm already out of commission, thanks so much Steve..." he read yet another and held out the picture of the car riddled with bullet holes.

"Okay, I get it, you can stop," Steve said angrily.

"Let me remind you that this was Grace's doing, and although she loves you very much, she also knows that you are reckless and don't value what you have. This is a social commentary from a teenager on your behaviour, I had nothing to do with it. I'm just going to leave you with that food for thought. You're welcome," Danny said and walked away, heading for the exit and his return home.

"Where do you think you're going?" Steve asked and followed him.

"Grace and Charlie have hair cuts today right after school. I'm picking them up, and the dog, and we have civilian things that have to get done." Danny said and waved.

"Why do you need the dog?" Steve asked.

"She's got an appointment with the groomer, gotta keep her looking good too. She has a public image to keep up, just like you and me, and my car," Danny answered and finally was able to leave.

 ** _68\. What were you thinking the first time you made out with someone?_**

"Whatever dad, calm down," Grace said and rolled her eyes after Danny's rant which had lasted from the moment he'd walked in the door and caught her making out with a boy that was not Lou Grover's son William, but rather another boy Danny was not familiar with.

"One, you get out of my house," Danny said and the boy fled. "Two, you watch your mouth young lady. And three, what happened to you and William being a thing?"

"We're still a thing," She replied.

"Then what the hell are you doing making out with another boy?" Danny asked furious all over again.

"Research," She answered.

"You are going to have to elaborate, or I'm going to have to be just as vague with the terms of your grounding for life," Danny said.

"I wanted to know if all kissing was like that or if it's different with different people. So, as far as William knows, we are both taking this week to make out with other people and then we'll get back to each other with the results of our findings," Grace said calmly and with so much seriousness that Danny's jaw hit the floor. "And, for the record, William picked the boys and I picked the girls, and each one of them is well away of how this is going down. It was this, for science, or an epic game of spin the bottle, slash, seven minutes in heaven. Also, we are presenting our findings as a part of our sex ed unit, so technically you just chased my homework out."

"You sucked on his face long enough to get a good idea," Danny retorted.

"Yeah I guess. It was sloppy and soggy, I was pretty much over it," Grace said as she stood from her place on the couch and headed for her bedroom. "Would it be all right if I finished up with todays research?" She asked and turned back to her father.

"You've got far too much sassy for your own good right now, but yes, you can go to your room and finish your homework. You'll be staying there till dinner and once that is finished and your chores are done, you'll be going back there. And, you're done with your phone for tonight," he said and held out his hand for the device.

"Sounds fair," She said and deposited the phone in her father's outstretched hand.

"All right then, but for the record, I do not approve of such behaviour," Danny added with a tone of warning and dismay.

"Oh God, neither do I," Grace said and grimaced. "Once this is done, I'm not going to be kissing for a while. It's been absolutely disgusting and I have a feeling it has something to do with the fact that these test subjects are boys. It was William's idea to begin with."

"Well now I have to talk to his father about this," Danny said.

"Please do, I wanted to write a paper on the feminist view of the pro-choice movement, but that didn't fly with the rest of my group and I wasn't allowed to write alone. So when you are finished with Mr. Grover and his son's stupid idea, could you rough up my teacher a little?"

"Yes, absolutely," Danny answered.

"Thanks Dad," she said and retreated to her room.

"What the hell just happened?" Danny asked himself as he fell into the couch and looked around him in deep and crushing confusion.

 ** _69\. List your favourite childhood games: hot lava monster, freeze tag, hide-and-seek. Write a scene where adults play it._**

"Okay team, here's the plan..."

"We know the plan, it's paintball, shoot the other team. Can we get on with this?" Danny interrupted Steve who was way too into the team building weekend that they had been forced to participate in by order of the Governor of Hawaii. "Paintball, she said. It will be fun, she said. Like we don't run around with too many guns too much of the time." He grumbled.

"We're not going to win, they have us cornered and out numbered," Kono said to break up the argument that was about to being, and also to partake of Danny's disinterest. "Really, Steve, you didn't think his through in the beginning and now you've been out flanked by your subordinates. I'm disappointed, honestly, so let's just get this over with."

"Because every member of HPD would love to see us fail and they all teamed up to pick us off," Chin added. "So let's just let them win and get back to the pool and beer."

"You're giving up?" Steve asked in shock. "My team? The best team? You're throwing in the towel?"

"Yes," Lou answered. "We've been out here for hours, it's time for it to be over."

"Exactly, hours, we've alluded defeat and capture for hours now. We can still do this. Kono, Chin you hand back, cover me and Lou and Danny. All you gotta do is pick them off as you see them and Kono you're the best sniper the HPD has ever turned out. I know you've got this!"

"He's not wrong," Danny said. "You are the best."

"Thank you Daniel," Kono said and smiled.

"And you Chin, you've got a feel for a shotgun like no other. They wont even know what hit them."

"Again, he's not wrong," Danny said.

"I know," Chin winked.

"And I'm pretty sure Lou could talk his way out of getting shot, stabled, or run down before they ever knew what was coming at them," Steve said.

"You sir are a true orator," Danny added.

"I do have the gift for gab," Lou chuckled, his deep, belly rolling, laugh.

"So we can do this," Steve said as he finished his pep talk.

"What about Danny? Are you not going to give him the benefit of your compliments?" Kono asked almost indignantly.

"He doesn't need to hear it, he already knows of he would have backed me in everything I just said to you. Danny is the heart of this unit, he portrays the reasons why we do what we do and have always done."

"Awe shucks you're gonna make me blush, now I don't know why you always make me run into the line of fire with you, but I'm willing to do this to get out of this hole and back to the pool and beers," Danny said and there were tones of teasing in his speech.

"And let me guess, Steve doesn't need the pep talk?" Chin asked and raised and eyebrow to Danny in questioning.

"He's a Fucking Navy SEAL, no," Danny answered bluntly. "That is accomplishment enough."

"I'll take that compliment," Steve said, "Now team, let's show them what Five-O is made of."

 ** _70\. Describe your home or apartment as though it were a potential vacation destination._**

"It's just a house," Danny said to his sister as she oohed and ahed at every view.

"But you live in paradise Daniel, it is literally a vacation destination for the rest of us, so leave me be and accept the compliments," She countered but laughed all the same.

"I've lived here long enough now for it to have warn off," Danny said with a smile.

"So what do you see as vacation material now?" She asked.

"A weekend to myself with the kids, or when my family comes to visit," He answered. "I go somewhere hot and I feel like I'm at home, I go home to Jersey and I long for my island paradise, don't tell Steve."

"We were worried about you, you know," she said and watched as her brother nodded. "Not like we worried about Mattie, which in hindsight, we should have worried about more. And more than we worry about Eric, or mom and dad, we worry about you. But you've found yourself here and we're so happy for you."

"Thanks, so you can stop with the mushy family business," he said and laughed.

"Always the strong silent, unable to be complimented, type," She said and walked out into his yard and was met by the smell of the citrus blossoms and sea salt. "I think the whole clan should just stop fussing and come out here to be with you," she said as she took a deep breath and turned her face adoringly toward the sun.

"I would not protest, but y'all are not moving in with me. I'll help you find places, and you can stay for a couple of days, but the whole family, hell no!"

"I'm sure, one by one, we can convince them," She said with a wink.

"I would not protest, that would make this true paradise," He said and smiled.

"Yeah it would," she laughed.


	8. Prompts 71 to 80

**_A/N: Totally on a roll this week, but don't get too used to it. While editing these I am slacking on the writing of new stuff, so once I run out of editing I have to have new stuff to type before I can get back to it. It's a vicious cycle but I do have up to Prompt 100 ready for editing so a couple more after this one._**

Prompts 71 to 80

 ** _71\. Explain the derivation of one of the playing card suits: Hearts, Spades, Clubs, or Diamonds. Make it up._**

"Well you'll dig your own grave with a spade if you gamble away all your diamonds and break your woman's heart. She'll then bash you over the head with a club and bury you in the hole you dug with your spade, after she's taken whatever's left of your diamonds and hearts," Steve explained as he laid down his hand.

"And that's why you stay single and have poker nights," Danny countered.

"Generally, yes, though it's also to feed my one vice!" Steve counter.

"Ha, that is a bold face lie and you know it," Dwane 'Dog' Chapman stated and folded his hand.

"You got me, bounty hunter," Steve laughed.

"But your explanation of the suits was nice enough," Duke Lukele said. "Anyone else have anything to add to it?"

"They are based on the tarot, or fortune, cars," Danny said. "But because of the implications toward the supernatural and witchcraft, the suits were changed to fit the aristocracy and their need for gambling, which could be argued as a greater sin."

"Is that true?" Kamekona asked in shock.

"I don't, google it," Danny said and laughed and dealt the next hand.

"You're not completely wrong," Chin said as he performed the search. "Cards as we know it are a derivative of the Latin cards which were, cups, coins, swords and clubs. They were changed in 15th century to more closely match the french style of cards. But at that time the diamond was know as a tile and the club was known as a clover."

"So basically all through history there has been some form of card game and as long as you have 4 different characters you'll be able to play the games," Steve stated and folded once more.

"Basically," Chin said. "There are also card decks of 5 and 6 suits but they are less common and never used in commercial situations."

"Well that's anticlimactic, I like Steve's explanation, it has more whimsy," Dog commented.

"Whimsy enough for him to cover up his cheating," Danny accused.

"I'm not cheating," Steve retorted.

"Then why is the ace of diamonds under your foot, and has been there for two hands now?" Danny asked without looking up from his hand.

"Busted!" Lou shouted as he nudged Steve enough to move his foot and to prove Danny's point.

"As long as their has been card games there have been men trying to cheat at them," Chin said as he continued to read the google article he'd found.

 ** _72\. You're standing in your living room with a gun in your hand. A man is lying dead on the floor. What happened._**

"Take it," Danny said as he handed his service weapon to his partner.

"It was in self defence," Steve said as he looked to the body on the floor. "You did everything right. You called 911 before you called me, you're not in trouble."

"I know that, and I know my kids are in their closet hiding, so please take this gun and turn it over to the police while I check on my children," Danny pleaded with his partner.

"Wait, your kids were in the house?" Steve asked in shock.

"Yes, I grew suspicious when I'd saw the same car on the street two nights in a row now, parked in two different places. And then tonight, I just happened to see it come back. Then I caught this guy hop the fence into my back yard and sent them to hide. No sooner had I done that and retrieved my weapon I heard the kitchen window break and the guy crawled in. He fired two shots when he saw me, they struck the wall in the kitchen and he was about to fire again when he rounded into the living room but I was quicker," Danny explained.

"You shot him in the leg, he's not dead, how did he end up unconscious?" An officer asked as he stood surveying the scene. When I moved to kick his weapon, which you will find under my sofa, he was still coming at me. I struck him in the side of the head with my gun."

"Yes he does have a superficial wound," Steve said and checked the body.

"Can I check on my kids now?" Danny asked impatiently.

"Yeah, go get them. We'd like for them to corroborate your story," Another officer said.

"All right, but they didn't see any of the altercation," Danny said as he fled.

"Thankfully, kids should not have to see that," Steve said to the officer who was prepared to fight Danny on his comment.

"I can't just side with your partner because he's five-O," the man retorted.

"No, I know that, but you also can't paint him as a villain when he's done everything right, and is cooperating fully with your investigation. If I have to pull rank on you because you're just out to paint Five-O in a negative light, I will, and I'll even find a way to prove that you encouraged this stranger into attempting something on one of us just to discredit up."

The man's face went white as a ghost.

"Oh my god, you did," Steve stated and rushed forward, tackling the man to the ground and cuffing him with his own handcuffs before he knew what had happened.

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny cried and sheltered his children from the attack.

"He is trying to frame you. He assumed you would kill this guy and when he wakes up I intend to have him fess up to this whole thing and point the finger at officer Walsh," Steve said as all the other officers in the house drew their weapons on Steve.

"Are you insane?" Danny gasped.

"It was written all over his face!" Steve said.

"You can't just tackle a responding officer!" Danny protested.

"I can, I have full immunity and means, and I did. Now lower your weapons or deal with the wrath of the governor," he ordered and hesitantly the officers around him did as he'd said. Then, to everyone's surprised the shot man, and first intruder, began to wake up.

"Marty, what are you doing?" The man whispered to the cuffed cop on his belly beside him. "Are we both dead?"

"Colin, you need to shut your mouth right now," officer Walsh hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh shit, you've been caught," Colin said and panic set in.

"Did he put you up to this?" Danny asked and grabbed the first intruder by the hair.

"Yes!" Colin cried in pain.

"Well I'll be damned, Steve, you're right."

 ** _73\. It's the first time you've seen snow. Why does it make you cry?_**

"I'd seen it before but never touched it," Kono said as the flakes gently fell around them and she teared up. "It's just so beautiful up here."

"You're weeping because it's so cold, I get it. I cried too when we'd get huge dumps of snow back home in jersey and I still had to get up and go to work," Danny teased as his kids finished the run and joined them at the bottom of the hill. "Mind you, the uniform was nice and warm in the winter and unbearable in the summer, so I guess there was no winning."

"You're terrible Daniel," Kono scolded. "But this vacation was a great idea."

"I never thought I'd ever have to take my kids to snow as a vacation destination but when you live in a tropical climate do you go to other tropical places and compare the two or do you do the exact opposite and go skiing?"

"Would another tropical place even feel like a vacation?" Adam asked as he too finished his run and joined them.

"I doubt it," Kono giggled.

"I'm with you there, when you have the tropics, you don't covet the tropics," Danny said. "But had you asked me ten years ago, I would have likely said yes."

 ** _74\. Some people are embarrassed by - but I'm not because -._**

"Some people are embarrassed to have their parents around to chaperone their dances but after the last one, I'm very happy to have you here Dad, and all the other members of Five-O," Grace said as she came across the dance floor to where her father stood in a corner surveying the scene.

"Some people are embarrassed by their teenage children but I'm not because I know I've raised you right," Danny said proudly. "Now off with you. Go have fun, dance at least an arms length away from boys and no kissing!" He warned and teased in the same breath.

"Dad!"

"When you and your date take dancing lessons so that he knows how to handle a lady, then dance as close as you like, but until then..."

"Like you're talk a guy of this day and age into dance lessons, chivalry is dead," Grace said almost bitterly.

"I agree with you there," Danny nodded. "They don't make gentlemen like your old man any more."

"I am a lucky girl." She said, pecked him on the cheek and ran back out to where her friends had gathered.

"And that is why, no guy will ever be good enough for you," Danny said to himself.

"I heard that," Lou commented over the radio frequency.

"I stand by what I said!"

 ** _75\. Write about a failed attempt to revive a family ritual._**

"Well that didn't work out the way you planned," Danny said and tried not to laugh.

"Well at least I tried," Steve counted as he stood back from the ball of fire that was his deep fryer.

"I offered to cook the turkey but you had to revive the ritual and look, now we have no bird and the fire department is on the way because water isn't going to put out that fire and you do not have enough baking soda to handle this on your own. Next year, invest in a fire extinguisher."

"Like you can cook a turkey," Steve said as the sound of the nearing sirens rose over the house and caught their ears.

"We're been here for ten years and this is the first time you've hosted thanksgiving. I've done it all the other years and I cooked a turkey every time."

"Show off," Steve stated and crossed his arms.

"On the bright side, maybe Rosie will be the one to respond to deal with injuries," Danny said as he turned away. "I am, after all, broken hearted that she's working and now that we don't have a turkey, and thanks giving is ruin, I may as well curl up and die."

"Don't be so melodramatic, there are other foods to be had," Steve countered.

"A vegetarian Thanks Giving is not my idea of Thanks Giving, and it's not your place to pardon the turkey, that's for the president, and really you just burnt yours to a crisp."

"Okay, you can let it go," Steve said as Chin showed the firefighters through the house and out to the back where the fire was still burning.

"You need to invest in a CO2 extinguisher," The first firefighter said as he hit the fryer with the foam from his own extinguisher. "And the trick to deep frying a turkey is making sure that the turkey is completely dry before you submerge it."

"There's where I went wrong," Steve said, almost apologetically.

"There's no saving it now, is there?" Danny asked.

"God no," the fireman laughed. "But don't feel back, we've had nearly twenty calls since noon about this very same thing. You're not the only one."

 ** _76\. If a toilet could pray, what would it pray for?_**

"So this is what happens when you resist arrest," Steve said as he towered over the fugitive who had tried to seek shelter in a public washroom but the scuffle that ensued saw the man smash into a toilet, breaking the porcelain throne with the force of the assault and denting the stall walls as he landed. Stunned he sat in the midst of the mess gasping for air and knowing that he'd been caught.

Now water, that spewed from the severed lines, covered the man, the floor, and the walls, and there was no saving the poor defenceless toilet.

"And destruction of property charges can be tacked on as well," Danny added and passed handcuffs to his partner. "On top of the resisting arrest, assault of an officer, possession of a controlled substance with the intent to traffic and, my personal favourite, murder."

"Indeed, that is true and you'll take all the blame," Steve said and pulled the man out of his crumpled state but threw him back down when the man refused to cooperate and remained a limp pile of dead weight. "You'll never see a toilet in the same way again."

"Literally because where you're going, your toilet will be visible from every angle. People don't think about that when they commit crimes. They think oh, how bad can jail be?" Danny played along. "But really, they take for granted the privacy that they have and you sir are nothing special so you'll end up in gen pop, and with that comes room mates and functioning in a public setting."

"So this break down of you rights, based on your crimes committed, isn't just to scare you so that we can get you to cooperate, no, we don't care, we're not going to deal, we're just entertained by your current misfortunes, aren't we Danny?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Oh yes, though if he wanted to cooperate and tell us why he ran and killed that girl, we might have leniency on him," Danny answered.

"Leniency, anything will be more lenient then leaving him sitting in a puddle of piss on the floor, don't you think?" Steve asked.

"I didn't kill no girls," the man finally spoke.

"Who said anything about girls in the plural?" Danny asked. "We said girl, singular, are you just that uneducated or did you just actually confess to killing more girls with your lies?"

"How many girls have you actually killed?" Steve asked as he placed his hands on his hips and continued to tower over the man.

"Are you a serial killer?" Danny asked, "because if you are, then the toilet bowl killer will be the headline and I'm okay with that."

"Nice, and this is why Danny does all the communications with the media for Five-O," Steve said with praise for his partner. "He's just so witty!"

"I didn't kill anyone," the man protested once more.

"Sadly for you, we have evidence that you did," Steve said and finally bent over, once more, and pulled the man out of the puddle and mess and stood him up before Danny.

"Finally going to cooperate?" Danny asked of the man who now stood before him sopping wet but standing of his own accord.

"Yes," he answered.

"Good, so why did you kill that girl?" Danny asked.

"I didn't, my boss did," he said and sighed.

"Your boss like the one giving you the drugs to sell, or your boss the one that fired you from the law firm when he found out you were selling ice?" Steve asked.

"Both," he answered. "The are working together and I was fired to take the fall because they knew you'd come after me."

"Okay, first of all, thank you for that bit of informations, your charges will be significantly less if you will testify against them. Secondly, you should have said bosses to avoid confusion."

"What ever, it doesn't matter now," he said with a shrug.

"But it does, it means you will not be spending the rest of your life in jail and when you get out you'll have to find new and more legal employment but with grammar like you've exhibited, you're not likely to do well and will relapse into this lifestyle when you've clearly been given a second chance. If you fail to see that it's not my fault," Danny explained.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do," he said and looked to his feet.

"And I'll get you into the workplace prep course through Halawa, that way when you come out, and while you're inside, you'll be gaining the skills you need," Danny offered.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" the man asked. "You were a total asshole before. You both were."

"It's part of the job," Steve said in response.

"And if you cooperate with us, then we know that you'll benefit from our help," Danny added. "Not all cops are assholes all the time, it's just part of how we get people to communicate and cooperate."

"I guess it works well," the man said. "But what about this mess?"

"The city will handle it, and by the city I mean probably you or other non-violent inmates that do community service in places like this as part of their sentencing," Steve jumped in. "It's a good program, in my opinion."

"Mine as well," Danny said and Steve finally lead the man out of the destroyed public washroom.

 ** _77\. A paragraph about the imagined personal life of your first-grade teacher._**

"What are you supposed to do?" Danny asked as he looked to his son who innocently held out his assignment paper.

"Write a story about a person and I wanna write about you or Miss. P, but the story has to be make believe," Charlie answered.

"So you should probably write about your teacher then, you know what my real life is really like and so it couldn't be a work of fiction."

"What's fiction?" He asked in confusion.

"Something that isn't real life," Danny answered.

"But sometimes your stories seem like stories and not real," Charlie said observantly.

"That's because uncle Steve is a crazy person and does crazy things that no sane person were ever attempt. It's the stuff of superheroes and comic books and TV shows."

"What does sane mean?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"Sane is when a person isn't crazy, or knows what's going on around them without having to really think about it or justify it to other people," Danny explained.

"So fiction isn't sane?" Charlie asked.

"Most of the time, no, but it can portray sanity sometimes," Danny answered.

"Portray?"

"Show something in a different way," Danny said.

"I should add these to my vocabulary book," Charlie said and rushed for his backpack and dug out the notebook.

"Okay, we can do that, but then we have to write your story about your teacher," Danny said to try and keep his son focused on his true task, though he was happy with the kids initiative.

"Can we make her into a fairy princess?" He asked.

"You can do whatever you want when it's fiction," Danny answered. "She can be a fairy princess or a lady superhero or even a mermaid by moonlight only."

"Oh, I like that one," Charlie said as his eyes grew wide.

"Well then let's get down to business," Danny said and sat his son down at the kitchen table.

 ** _78\. How do you make Snoofaroo?_**

"What the hell is Snoofaroo?" Danny asked angrily. "It's not even a word. What are you teachers teaching these kids?" He continued to yell at the shocked young teacher and the unimpressed principal. "Do you know what I do for a living? Do you have any idea what it takes for me to parent and keep Steve McGarrett from killing himself, and then I go home and find my kids in distress? My five year old is in tears, unconsolable, and my teen doing everything she can to help her baby brother all because of Snoofaroo?"

"It's an exercise in make believe," The teacher said as Danny breathed and before he could carry on. "That was the whole point, to make up what Snoofaroo is."

"Did you explain that?" Danny asked and narrowed his eyes on the teacher.

"Probably not as well as I could have, it was at the ever end of the day," she confessed.

"Then you should have held off on this assignment for another day, and with a clearly defined work sheet, so that incidences like this don't have to little people who don't know any better," Danny said as he stood up straighter. "I'm not here to tell you how to do your job, but I'm going to tell you that Charlie will not be completing this assignment and I will not stand for this kind of half assed, rushed, busy work anymore." He finished and looked to the principal.

"I agree with you, Detective Williams, this could have been an exercise within the classroom, not a take home assignment," the principal said and looked to the teacher.

"I'm sorry, I will resend the assignment and we will cover this in class," she offered and lowered her eyes.

"And furthermore, I have an issue with the amount of homework you send home with these children," Danny continued. "Every night a writing assignment or a math assignment and they aren't even in grade one? As you just that lazy? Do you not teach them anything in class? Are they just having play time while you mark the home exercises?"

"Well, no, I mean I need to assess them somehow..."

"You are teaching very young children, and really when you send home stuff like this you aren't assessing them, you're assessing the parents who do the work for them, or in this case, my teenager who is the one who gets home with her little brother before I do and who makes sure that his work is getting done. Now I don't mean to say that you have to stop sending things home, but really, every day?" Danny asked and there was still anger in his tone.

"I agree with Mr. Williams," the principal stated.

"Agree all you want, it's your job to monitor your teachers and what they are doing. This isn't all her fault if you haven't given her direction and teaching assessments to see how she's doing. I know she's a first year teacher, I know this is all new to her and her first time in a classroom unsupervised. I know all of this because she sent home a letter to communicate that, so why are you not stepping in, as the principal, to make sure that she's starting out right? You should be squashing this behaviour now because if you just leave her be she'll develop these bad habits and carry them all through her teaching career. I blame you for this lapse."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Detective," the principal said angrily. "But I have a whole school to run, I can't just focus on one teacher all the time."

"Has she been in to give you any help at all since the beginning of the term?" Danny asked the young teacher.

"Not really but I know that there is a shortage of teachers in the state and this school is feeling that crunch particularly hard. So she does have a lot on her plate," the young teacher was shaking now.

"And yet, she neglects the teachers that she does have. How do you expect to keep teachers if you neglect them? No wonder there is a shortage, on top of the cost of living here, why would they stay if they get no support?" Danny asked, spinning again on the principal.

"Mr. Williams, are you trying to tell me how to run my school?" She asked and stood in defence.

"No, but I will be talking directly to the board about how you are running this school," Danny threatened and the woman sat down. "And judging by your reaction, I'm going to assume that the board already has had complaints about you. Why is that? Because you're neglectful?"

"We are all struggling with the state of the education in Hawaii," she said in response.

"And so it's okay that your students should suffer?" Danny asked and crossed his arms. "Listen, lady, you want struggle, wait until I launch and investigation into you and the neglect of these students and your staff."

"Are you threatening me?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah, yes I am, and you are taking offence because you have something to find. And I will find it," he said as he turned toward the door. "To you, Miss. Laurel, please do better with your management skills and find new ways of assessment with these tiny people who are in your care for the majority of you day." He said to the teacher as he held open the door for her and shooed her out. Closing the door once more, he turned on the principal one last time. "You will be hearing from my office and likely the board and child services, and if I have to go to the PTA with a petition to get you removed from this school, I will."

 ** _79\. Write a story with this as the first line: I sent another letter to Violet Finneran's son._**

"Well, I'm at a loss," Danny said as he handed the letter back to his partner. "I cannot find this Violet Finneran anywhere and so I have to assume that it's an alias," he added and stepped back from the computer. "Toast has run this name through all of our databases along with the prints we found on the letter, and we've gotten nothing back. Jerry has searched through all of his contacts, and I've been at this for hours as well. Violet Finneran is not a real person."

"You googled her didn't you?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Yes and I only found references to a book series and Downton Abby, but everyone knows that the Dowager Countess is a Crowley and not a Finneran," Danny answered and carried on as if it were the most common knowledge in the world.

"Who?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Violet Crowley, the Dowager Countess, come on Steve, I made you watch Downton!"

"You made me watch one episode and then I left your house in boredom and I haven't seen it again." Steve countered.

"You don't know what you're missing," Danny said with a shake of his head. "That show is brilliant, satirical, and beautifully shot. It's no wonder its a masterpiece production."

"Not my kind of show," Steve said and shrugged.

"Because you are uncultured and a barbarian," Danny accused.

"Woah calm down, we have a case to work and you don't want to say something you'll regret," Steve said to stop Danny.

"You're right, we do have a case, so find out who is parading around with this name," Danny said and looked at his watch. "And we'll talk about your cultural education, or the lack there of, at a later dates. I've got to pick up the kids from school." He finished and headed for the exit.

"Wait, you're just going to drop this on me, us, and leave?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Danny said and walked out.

"How could you not like Downton?" Toast spoke when Danny had left, without taking his eyes off his computer. "It's so funny, and the action in it is incredible and then all of a sudden, bam, something bad happens and your entire emotional world crumbles to a pile on the ground."

"And in that moment, you know that Downton ruins Christmas, life, and happiness all in the blink of an eye," Jerry added. "But Violet, oh she's the best character on the show. Her sass is like a mic drop every time she opens her mouth." He added as he exchanged a look with Toast and it was like they were thinking the very same thing and burst with laughter.

"Just because you and Toast watch the shop, and Danny, doesn't mean everyone does and likes it," Steve countered. "Hey Chin, what is your opinion on Downton Abby."

"Downton Abby is the reason we can't have nice things, and yet, we love it because of that," Chin answered.

"And because of the Dowager Countess," Toast added.

"Yes, Violet is the reason for living," Chin said and laughed.

"You watch it too?" Steve asked and sighed.

"Watched it, it's technically over now," Chin answered. "But I do have the DVD collection if you want to borrow it, but you'll have to wait for Kono and Adam to be finished with it."

"So are me and Lou the only ones who haven't seen it?" Steve asked.

"Seen what?" Lou asked as he entered.

"Downton Abby," Steve answered.

"I've seen it, it's amazing," Lou said. "It's a shame that it's over."

"It has something for everyone," Chin said with a wink.

"Steve hardly gave it a change," Jerry said as all eyes turned on Steve now. "Danny tried to make him watch it, but he gave up."

"Well, I guess there has to be a minority of people who don't care for it, though you are the first person I've met to not, I'm sure there are more people like you out there in the world." Lou said and clapped Steve on the back to comfort him. "Now, as far as we can tell Violet Finneran may actually be the name that a young woman from the mainland has adopted after being reported missing for seven years. She left her house in June of 2010 and was never seen again. The search for Marissa Lavoie has been ongoing since then but Violet Finneran and this man," Lou swiped an image up onto the monitors, "have been seen, or identified through the bail-bonds services as staying in condo down in Waikiki."

"Bail bonds?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, he was arrested for child abduction charges two years ago, but has since been released." Lou answered.

"Finneran, that's the name you looked for isn't it," Toast said. "Leaving out Violet?"

"Yeah, and it's not his real name," Lou said, "We ran him through the system and found that Matthew Finneran is an alias as well."

"He's building his own family," Steve said and looked up at him. "First this woman, then a child, he's building his perfect life."

"Then why threaten this woman?" Toast asked and waved the letter that Danny had dropped onto the smart table.

"Because she's trying to get out," Steve said. "We've got to find her before he does," he added and held his phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Chin asked.

"Danny, I need him back here."

"He's not coming back," Lou said with a shake of his head. "Grace has youth council tonight and Charlie has swimming lessons. Danny's busy."

"Alright, then you're with me," Steve retorted.

"Can't, Will has youth council too, I'm heading out," Lou said and shook his head. "Just wanted to get this to you."

"Chin?" Steve asked.

"Sarah is swimming," Chin shrugged.

"Looks like it's just us, boss," Toast said and smiled.

"Fine, find me that girl," Steve said and sighed. "I know you're not leaving the technology."

"Or the office, nope, it's not my job," Toast said. "But when I find her, I'll let you know."

"What are you going to do?" Jerry asked as he hovered by the smart table with Toast.

"Watch Downton until you tell me where to go," Steve offered and retreated to his office.

"Peer pressure really does work," Jerry said in an aside to Toast.

"Fifty bucks says he cries when Cybil dies," Toast said with a laugh.

"I'm not betting on that, I'm still not over it," Jerry countered and walked away.

 ** _80\. When did you know that you'd fallen out of love?_**

"When she broke my heart the second time. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice..." Danny confessed.

"I see," Rosie, Danny's girlfriend and Honolulu paramedic said and sighed with disappointment.

"You have nothing to worry about," Danny said as he sat down next to her.

"I know I don't, I'm just jaded I guess," she said as she turned to look at him. "Or maybe naive."

"Why do you say that?" He asked with more concern in his voice.

"Because my idea of love is so much different then the falling out of love excuse," She answered. "No one wants to work at it anymore, or maybe they just see love as a way to manipulate people. Maybe that's all she did to you, so it's not your fault, but maybe it wasn't really love."

"Does love, in that sense, actually exist?" Danny asked thoughtfully.

"Not anymore, I don't think. Romanticism is dead, commitment is too easily broken, being life long partners with someone is completely different then marrying someone, or so it seems."

"Vows mean nothing in a secular and commercial world," Danny said as he stood again and began pacing.

"Marrying for money means something completely different than it did, but I think people want to believe that those past marriages, where money was the selling factor, became marriages of love and affection later and I doubt very much that, that was the case," she offered as she watched him.

"Now, ladies marry for money, say it's for love, and then divorce the guy in the next breath taking all that they can, or vice versa," Danny said.

"Meanwhile some young naive kids are saying true love is real and rush into marriage just to fall out of love," Rosie said and walked to his side. "Not that I don't think you are they kind of guy, you gave her a second chance. Chivalry isn't dead with you, is it Daniel?"

"No, maybe not, but I will not marry again," he said and looked into her eyes.

"I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that we are two consenting adults making adult decisions for the betterment of our lives together. I don't need to show off in a public setting, or trap you into a marriage just because I want a big party and all the world to know that you're mine. I just want to know it myself and be without doubt about it," she offered honestly.

"Don't ever doubt me, I trust you explicitly," Danny said.

"Then falling out of love isn't an option."

"No, it's not, this time around," he said and kissed her.


	9. Prompts 81 to 90

**_A/N: SO guess who caught a cold?! This girl! So that's why this is late._**

Prompts 81 to 90

 ** _81\. Write the two lines you would send to a newly discovered extraterrestrial population-the first ever communication with them-to describe earth and the human population._**

"Run and don't look back. Humanity is screwing up this shit and will likely destroy itself in the next ten to one hundred years so the planet will be free for the taking at that time, if we don't completely blow it up. For now, don't even bother with us, we ruin everything," Grace said to answered the question posed to her by Jerry.

"My God, do you ever sound like your father," Jerry said in disbelief.

"From Aliens to the nature/nurture debate? Please Jerry, pick a topic and stick to it," Grace countered.

"That's my girl," Danny said proudly.

"That is a very interesting response to the question," Jerry said to bring things back around to what he wanted to talk about. "But why are you so jaded when it comes to an encounter with a visiting entity?"

"Because I'm a realist, Jerry, and if I were visiting a planet with the intentions of making it my home, if I were in that situation, I'd want to know what I was getting into before I went and settled. I'd want to know if there was peace. I'd want to know if I'd be sought out and analyzed because I was different, but most of all I'd want to know if I was getting into the middle of a war or not. And really, who in their right mind would stay here with the way the world is falling apart?"

"I believe that humanity is better than you are giving it credit for and that we can, and will, fix the issues that we are facing," Jerry said, almost defensively as he'd taken her speech to heart and was, in fact, offended.

"Oh get real, Jerry," Grace said with a shake of her head. "Humanity, though good in so many ways, cannot truly fix the problems of this world because of capitalism, class structures, religion, property and power. We are literally killing this planet because there are always two sides to every argument and no two sides will ever agree with each other. We could talk all day about global warming, about social justice, about nature verses nurture, capitalism verses communism, or socialism, or any of the other isms. We could debate that as soon as America gets its act together and accepts each and every person, or ends terror, or solves world hunger, then we'll be okay, but really that is an ideal that can never happen. So yes, I'm jaded, or maybe I'm just angry that past generations have screwed things up so bad that there is just no hope for my generation to fix anything. Or maybe I'm part of the problem, putting blame on those who came before me and not taking responsibility for my own actions. Whatever it is, yes, I'd tell an alien to get the hell out if they value their lives, and if they seemed peaceful enough I might even volunteer to go with them, hell I'd probably beg."

"You're that unhappy here?" Danny asked his clearly emotional child.

"Aren't you?" She asked.

"Well yes, but I try to be better," Danny answered.

"Because that's all we can do," Grace said and sighed. "Imagine if an alien species did come her and offered to take you away. Take your family, and friends, and take you to their planet to preserve the human race because they could see and have been monitoring this planet for years. And they know what's going to happen, we're going to go the way of the dinosaurs, and they came, chose you to make contact with and then said, hey wanna come with us and preserver your race? Would you go?"

"I would, in a heart beat!" Jerry answered.

"I guess, if my family were going," Danny answered as well.

"Yeah, so would I," she said with a decisive nod. "But i wouldn't, by any means, try to talk them into staying here. It wouldn't be worth it for them, and it would be dishonest of me to try and trick them."

"I see where you are coming from," Jerry said and folded his hands. "But I don't think things are as dire as you are making them out to be."

"That's fine, you have your opinions, but in 50 years ask me again and we'll see if my answer remains the same. If we're still alive then."

"At this rate, we may all be dead," Danny said as he tossed a news paper aside.

"The end is nye," Grace said with tones of warning. "But that doesn't mean that I can neglect my homework, so I really should get to that."

"That's my girl!"

 ** _82\. Recall one thing that your grandmother or grandfather taught you how to do, like brush your hair at night, make marinara sauce, cast for trout, sail a boat. Now write a letter to your grandchild, passing on that skill._**

"Danno, what are you doing?" Grace asked as she wandered into the kitchen late one night and found her father at the table writing in a leather bound notebook. "You keep a diary?" She asked almost teasing him.

"It is not a diary, and why are you out of bed?" He asked as he lowered his pen and looked to his child.

"I'm just getting a glass of water," Grace answered. "If it's not a diary then what is it?" She asked again.

"It's a journal, not of my day or confessions to the universe, but a book of wisdom that I will one day give to you for your children. I've started one for Charlie as well and sometimes I write the same thing to both of you and other times I don't," Danny confessed as his daughter sat down beside him. "Grandpa Williams did the same thing for all his grandchildren to keep family traditions alive, to make sure he taught them the ways he'd learned without having to rely on his children to teach them."

"That's nice," she said and sat down next to him. "I never met great grandpa but it's nice to think that his legacy lives on through you. What did you learn from him that you've taught me?"

"Well, do you remember when we first started learning to write?" He asked.

"Sure, it was way before anyone in my class. You taught me how to write my name and read it, and then you got in trouble from my kindergarten teacher because I could cursively write my name and that hadn't been taught in class yet," Grace said and giggled at the memory.

"My dad got in trouble too, but not for the same reason," Danny said. "Grandpa had taught all the grandkids to write their names as soon as they could hold a pencil, he bought us all beautiful gold pens when we graduated, this one right here to be exact," he said and held up the pen. "But my dad got in trouble because instead of pencils to write with in kindergarten, we had our own pens and our teachers didn't like that. Back then, we weren't penalized for knowing how to write, because we didn't have the technology that you do that is making writing obsolete, but we, as little kids, were not supposed to have pens."

"Writing is so romantic now," Grace said thoughtfully. "I'm glad that I learned and I will teach my kids."

"I'm glad to hear it," Danny said and smiled. "I've written about a lot of things that I believe are important for the future generations to know. I've written down all my favourite, and your favourite, recipes. I've talked about the virtues of being kind and compassionate. I've explained to the best of my ability how to tell when someone is taking advantage of you and how to get out of that situation once you know."

"And tonight?" She asked.

"I'm writing about Hawaii, and how rich and deep it is with culture and history, and how we've wiped out so much of that. If I don't write it down, it may not exist later and even though I am not a native Hawaiian, I would rather be a person fighting to preserve rather than ruin. I'm writing about respect of different peoples and cultures, and harmony with the land and the sea," Danny explained.

"I've always known that you were more in tune with the islands than you let on," She said as she stood again.

"Back to bed?" He asked rather than ordering.

"Yes, and I'll leave you to your writing. I look forward to reading it someday."

 ** _83\. You have decided to fake your own death. How will you do it?_**

"Would you calm down?" Danny asked as Steve paced through the detective's house. "You're acting like I faked my own death or something."

"I have abandonment issues, or so my shrink says, and you've ignored my calls all weekend," Steve accused. "And don't joke about faking deaths, we know all too well what that is like and how much it can mess up a person."

"I wasn't ignoring you, for the record, you ignored me," Danny accused as he folded his arms. "I told you that Rosie and I were taking a weekend mini break and that I'd be leaving my phone at home. I called you as soon as I returned and found your millions of messages."

"That was this weekend?" Steve asked in fake shock to cover up the fact that Danny was right, he had ignored him.

"Yes, that was this weekend," Danny repeated with tones of accusation.

"And did you have a good time?" Steve asked awkwardly.

"I did," Danny answered. "What was so important that you had to call me a million times and that you couldn't tell me when I finally returned your calls?"

"We caught a case, a big one," Steve said.

"And?"

"And the team figured it out while I searched high and low for you," Steve answered.

"And next time I talk to you, you're going to listen, right, and not jump to the death conclusion?"

"Yeah, sure..."

"So why did you come all the way out here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Awe you missed me," Danny teased.

"Shut up."

 ** _84\. Now that you're falsely dead, write about how you will live your new life and identity._**

"This can work to our advantage," Steve said in a hushed voice. "Now we can figure out who is after us while they believe we're dead."

"They're not the only ones thinking we're dead!" Danny yelled. "My kids, my girlfriends, Kono's husband, Lou's family, little Sara, your sister... we can't do that to them and let them believe that we died in that!" Danny said and motioned the the inferno that was once the Ali'iolani Hale. "And we can't just sit here, cowering in the shadows, while we could be helping in the rescue efforts."

"Give me twenty-four hours," Steve said dismissively, "And then you can be miraculously alive and well."

"How about you play fake dead and I won't tell anyone that I saw you, but I'm going back to my family."

"We can't do that. If I'm the only one fake dead, then the media will know that I'm faking it!" Steve reasoned and the thought made Danny grasped his head.

"How about this, we don't fake our deaths, show our faces to media, and prove that this attempt against us was a failure, and then see how the baddies scramble to either disappear or finish the job?"

"Wouldn't that put our families in more danger?" Steve asked.

"Not if we're around to protect them instead of playing fake dead," Danny answered. "Plus, you are not going to talk me into doing that to my kids. So my plan is the plan we're going with and I am going to go over there now to offer my assistance to the paramedics who are scrambling to treat victims of the explosion and fire, and to put Rosie at ease.

"Danny, wait," Steve said and grabbed his arm. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, let's go and be miraculously alive," Danny answered and left the shadowed alleyway and moved toward his paramedic girlfriend.

 ** _85\. The three women who live next door to you remind you of the three witches in Macbeth. Why?_**

"I swear they are out to get me," Grace said as she watched the trio through the knot hole in the fence. "They are constantly watching for me and Charlie, they are always waiting when we get home...like do they all live there or is it just a thing to be there all together all the time?"

"You've been hanging out with me too long, they are not out to get you," Danny whispered but let out a loud laugh all the same. "And you know what it's like to be ohana, or so we have learned. They are always together because they are family. And I am glad they watch out for you. Keep you in line. No sneaking around with boys and whatnot."

"Dad! Stop!" Grace cried and fled into the house.

"Is there a problem Daniel?" One of the ladies called over the fence.

"No Mrs. Macbeth, everything is fine. Thank you for watching out for Charlie and Grace as they come home on the bus," Danny called back to her.

"Not a problem dear, we know the good work that you and your team are doing for this island. It's the least we can do, dear, to help you out," the woman called back.

"Thank you ladies," He returned the call once more. "For everything."

"Come for dinner, we're making a lovely gumbo," another one of the ladies called as she stood at the outdoor kitchen and stirred a large pot. "All the fresh fish, caught today, it will be lovely."

"That does sound wonderful. I'll just make sure the kids are all finished up with their home work and we'll come by," Danny said.

"Take your time, homework is more important, we'll be here when you're ready," the third of the sisters called. "And all our kids, and grand kids, are coming, so your kids won't feel so outnumbered."

"Sounds like we're the ones that will be outnumbered," Danny laughed as he stood up straighter to look over the fence at them.

"Oh don't we know it," the ladies chimed together.

"We'll be over shortly, can I being anything?" Danny asked.

"Lord no, Daniel, we have enough food to feed an army, or at least a small theatre troupe," Mrs. Macbeth answered with a laugh. "Been at this all day, I can understand why the kids would think us a group of witches," she added jovially.

"Double, double," her sisters sang.

"She didn't mean anything by it," Danny said apologetically.

"Oh we know, dear, but with a name like Macbeth, I get it all the time," she said with a wave. "Now off with you, and get those kiddos through their work so that they can have fun with our crew tonight."

 ** _86\. A moral dilemma in 100 words or less._**

"Well that is a dilemma," Steve said as he watched Danny pace frantically.

"Sex, Steve, Grace was talking about sex!" Danny yelled and practically pulled out his own hair. "And you know what that means?"

"She's growing up?" Steve asked to interrupt the yelling.

"No!" Danny spun on him now. "It means she's contemplating having sex with Lou's son. At 14 she's contemplating sex!"

"Well at least you know with whom and she's not being all promiscuous."

"Did you just make light of my 14 year old talking about sex?" Danny yelled in disbelief. "She's 14! It's Lou's son! Now I have to have this awkward conversation with Lou about our children and I have to have the fornication is sin talk with my daughter! Not to mention I have to give her the be safe talk, don't be pressured talk, and the maybe we should make an appointment to talk to your doctor talk. All while I don't want to be having these talks just yet because she's 14 years old!" Danny collapsed into his chair in a wave of emotion, exhaustion and pure disbelief. "She's too young for this! I'm too young for this. I can't have a child old enough to be sexually active. This was never supposed to happen!"

"Danny, you knew this day would come. You knew she would grow up, and honestly, how old were you? Honestly?" Steve asked.

"I'm not answering that," Danny growled. "I'm having an anxiety attack, or maybe it's a heart attack! Steve, I'm dying!"

"You'll be fine," Steve said with a sigh. "Just calm down, breathe, you can come through this. Or would you like me to call Rosie?"

"Call 911, I'm dying!"

"Okay, if that's what you need," Steve said and picked up the receiver of his land line. "Are you sure?"

"14, Steve, she's 14!" Danny cried, literally in tears now.

"Okay, you just sit there and let it out buddy," Steve said and hung up the phone.

"Aren't you calling me an ambulance?" Danny gasped.

"No, you'll be fine. If you drop we have a defibrillator, but I don't think it's going to come to that."

"You're a terrible human being, you know that?" Danny spat as he sat up.

"Yes, well, I'm here for you," Steve said. "Call me what you will, but I'll always be right here."

"Do you want to have THE talk with my daughter for me?" Danny asked.

"I'm here for you, but I'm not doing that. I'll take a bullet. I will be your human shield, but I am not doing that."

 ** _87\. Your sister has just told your parents she is gay, and she's upset by how they took the news. What do you say to comfort her?_**

"So what if she is?" Danny asked with a shrug. "I have a gay sister."

"And how did your family take that?" Steve asked as he paced.

"That's just how she is," Danny answered. "We didn't stop loving her because she's gay, and honestly, I think we all knew way before she got up the courage to tell us. That's the biggest thing, the fear of telling the family. It took a lot for Mary to have that talk with you last night. I admire her for it."

"Mary has a kid, she's been with guys as long as I've know her. How does this just happen?" Steve asked ignoring all of Danny's attempts to put the situation into perspective.

"I don't know why. Why don't you talk to her about it and get the whole story before you lose your mind over it. It's not the end of the world," Danny answered with a shrug. "I mean, at least your talking. For years there, you never saw her. You were a secret, super, agent, guy and she was just Mary with your Aunt. How would you know what she was like for all those years. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but you two have a relationship now that is awesome and at least she can talk to her big brother about these things."

"No she can't because I'm an asshole and I'll say something wrong," he countered. "I always do and you remind me of that all the time."

"At least you know your limits," Danny said and shrugged. "look, she's your sister and always will be. You're not going to love her any less because she's gay, so why does it matter?"

"I don't know!" Steve said and threw his hands up in defeat. "I don't know why I'm feeling this way when I generally don't have any issues with it."

"It's because she's your baby sister and you want to protect her and for some reason your mind is going to make up things, like she's off men because someone hurt her, and you can beat the crap out of someone to show her that you can protect her, but really this is out of left field for you. It's caught you off guard. You feel like she doesn't need you anymore but she came to you to talk about it. She needs her brother. That's what she was really saying," Danny said.

"You think so?" Steve asked.

"Do you think she's told everyone but you?" Danny asked to try and hammer home the point.

"No, she said she hadn't told anyone else," Steve answered.

"Then there is your answer," Danny said. "She's afraid and needs her brother to back her up."

"Yeah, you're right," he said with a nod.

"Of course I'm right, she's your sister," Danny said.

"And really, I don't have a problem with her being gay," Steve said as he stopped, stood calmly in the middle of his office and turned to look at Danny. "I really don't, but if I find out that someone else does, I will kill them."

"Please, I know she's your sister, but do not commit any felonies," Danny warned.

"I won't literally kill them," Steve said with a huff. "Or maybe I will..."

"Oh God, please don't," Danny said as he stood. "I'm sure you'll do Mary no good at all if you are in prison. Remember how she felt the last time you landed yourself in Halawa?"

"It wasn't a good time for any of us," Steve said.

"No, it was not," Danny said from the door. "You let her know that if she needs anything from me, I'll be here. Also, if she wants to connect with my sister and her partner, they are coming to visit in November. I'd be happy to introduce them."

"Thank you Danny for being so supportive," Steve said as he finally took a seat at his desk.

"Like I'd be anything but supportive," Danny said sarcastically from the door and then left with a dismissive wave.

 ** _88\. Finish this telegram: "DEAR WIFE STOP ROUGH VOYAGE AT SEA STOP..."_**

"And this is why we fly or stay on dry land," Danny said as he made his way through the exhibit with his children.

"This was one of the last communications before the titanic sank. Guess the voyage got a lot rougher after that was sent," Grace said sarcastically as she motioned to the copy of the telegram in the glass case.

"Yeah, so true," Danny laughed and winked at her.

"Thanks for this Danno. This is going to be great for my paper, but you didn't have to take us on a trip to see the stuff, I could have read about it, but it really is amazing to see it in person," Grace said as they carried on through the museum.

"You're welcome," he said and smiled down at her. "It's always nice to have an excuse to get away from the island and the craziness of my job. And I was interested in this show too, and the history of it all."

"Me too, in another life you could be a historian," Grace said.

"Yeah, maybe," Danny nodded. "Or maybe I start now and write down the history of Five-O so that future generations can marvel at us when we crash into the rocks and sink under the weight of the world."

"You're so melodramatic," Grace said with a roll of her eyes.

 ** _89\. It's your last day on Earth. You're in good health. How do you spend it?_**

"I suddenly feel like this is going to be my last day on earth. All signs point toward the end. All events leading up to now have edged me closer to my absolute demise," Danny said on the verge of a rant as he sat in the passenger side of his car looking out the windshield at the giant, hanger like, building before them.

"Stop being so melodramatic. It's going to be a routine bust," Steve said as he checked the time on his phone and continued to wait.

"I hear the bells tolling. I hear the wings of the angel of death approaching. I should have hugged my children more. I am a mountain of regrets. My life is flashing before my eyes and all you can say is stop being so melodramatic?" Danny spat sarcastically. "That building is potentially full of gang members waiting and cutting dugs to sell on the streets. They are likely armed to the gills and expecting us. They likely have surveillance cameras that have already give us away and you think this is going to be routine?"

"For us, yes," Steve answered.

"The sad part about that statement is that it is true," Danny said and sighed. "Running in, just us, with no true back up. You have Kono on a rooftop, and Lou and Chin around the other side, but did you call for more back up? No. Could you have? Yes. Should you have? Absolutely. But did you? Why would you be that smart?"

"Too many cops would give us away for sure," Steve said as he got the affirmative to the location of their team members. "What do you see Kono?"

"6 maybe 8 guys," Kono answered. "I have eyes on what looks like cocaine."

"All right, let's move," Steve said and jumped out of the car.

"Here we go, last moments, do I run or do I let it be?" Danny asked.

"No one is dying today," Steve said and moved in.

 ** _90\. Write a college application essay you wish you could have written, being totally honest about the things you truly value at age 17 or 18._**

"Be a cop, I'd said to myself, like your grandfather, like his father before him. Be a cop, I'd said to myself as my friends were struggling with SATs and entrance essays that told their lives stories, the lives that they'd lived in 18 short years. Be a cop, I'd said to myself, to save people, to be a presence in my community. My god, was I naive," Danny said as he sat on a cold warehouse floor bound back to back with a still unconscious Steve. "If we make it out of this alive I'm changing careers, I don't care what it takes. This has happened too many time on this job, I'm done." He grumbled as their captors came back into the warehouse, moved nearer to them, just to check and then moved on again.

"And you know this is all your fault," He said when they were alone again as he worked at the zip-ties that bound his hands to Steve's. The plastic cut into his wrists but he knew that if he could maneuver his hands just right he could snap the ties. "Sure, there was a time when I would have done these kinds of stupid things. Sure, my partner was killed because we ran into a warehouse, but I learned from that. I vowed to be safer, and then I moved here, and met you, and now this happens far more often then it should." He grumbled and grunted and then, snap, the ties gave way.

"Okay Steve, time to wake up," Danny whispered as he freed his hands but didn't move too much or Steve would fall over, he was the only thing still holding the unconscious Steve upright. "Never again, will I let you get me into situations like this again," he began to speak more loudly once more, to carry on in the distraction that he'd already started.

The baddies had heard him complaining. He was known for doing that, it wasn't a secret, and so they paid little attention to what he was saying because they believed that he would be stuck there until they were ready to deal with him. They had confiscated their weapons, what could these two, noisy, Five-Os do?

"I have some savings, if I get out of this, I'll go back to school. Sure, it's supposed to be for Grace and Charlie, and their futures, but hell, I can't be doing this anymore. If we live, I'm going to study something safe like horticulture, or the weather. I'll be a weather man. I'll be a historian. I'll be anything but a cop," he grumbled as he snapped the straps on his ankles but returned to his position as the captors came back around the corner.

"Do you ever stop talking?" The man asked as he neared him and towered over him. "You can be so annoying, and for the record, you're not getting out of this." The man with the semi automatic weapon threatened.

"Are you really threatening an officer?" Danny asked as he looked up at the man.

"What are you going to do?" The guy asked and got down to Danny's level to flaunt his authority over the situation.

"This," Danny said and shoved the still unconscious Steve into the man, knocking him off balance just enough for Danny to reach out, grab the weapon and force the butt of it into the man's gut. One more swift movement and Danny had knocked the straining man right out with the weapon and pulled him into a corner of the warehouse and tied him up with the strap from the weapon.

"All right, Steve, now would be a good time to wake up," Danny whispered as he shook his partner when he'd returned to him. "I need you to be able to move so we can get out of here. As soon as I have to use this weapon, we've lost the window. Come on. Wake up."

"I hear you," Steve grumbled groggy and still half out of it.

"Hear me, and get up!" Danny said more forcefully. "The rest of the goons will be coming back around and I'd like to slip outta here without having to shoot anyone. Then we can call for back up, which would have been smart in the first place."

"Yeah, I hear you," Steve said and struggled to his feet, "let's move," he said as he grasped at the crates to hold himself up. "And we'll talk about your change of career once we get outta here."

"You heard all that?" Danny asked as he followed Steve, keeping the weapon raise and ready as they looked for a door.

"I listen when you talk, I heard what I could while regaining consciousness," Steve answered as they found a door at the back of the building and slipped out of it into the night.

"Well that's good," Danny said as they bolted from the warehouse into the underbrush and away from the location they'd been dragged to. "Well, now what? We're lost in the jungle."

"Follow the tree line back around the warehouse. We'll hot wire a car and get outta here," Steve said and lead the way.

"The more conscious you get, the more you forget about what just happened," Danny grumbled. "We just about died, may I remind you?"

"And you saved the day," Steve said as they found a car and he rushed forward and then waved Danny to the car. Another moment and the engine roared to life at Steve's skillful hands, and they were off before the baddies reached the doors to see the taillight.

"You've given away our escape," Danny said as he ducked as bullets started to fly.

"We'll get away," Steve said as he floored the accelerator.

"Of course we will, and then we'll be back," Danny said and sighed.

"And once that is done, I believe you'll be heading back to school," Steve teased as the retaliatory fire stopped and they zipped away along a deserted road.

"That was just me ranting to distract the captors, I needed to by some time to get myself free," Danny said with a shrug as he started rummaging through the glove compartment and centre console. "We have a cell."

"Good call for back up," Steve said as he continued to drive. "So does this mean you're not going to leave me?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Danny huffed and made the call.


	10. Prompts 91 to 100

**_A/N: Hello my lovelies, how's it going? Thank you so much for the comments. I love reading about which you like the most and your little comments on them. You make this so fun! Thank you so much. Enjoy!_**

Prompts 91 to 100

 ** _91\. Write about what it would feel like to get beaten up without describing physical pain._**

"So you think you're tough, so tough that you can take the pain of it all?" Danny asked as Steve cracked his knuckles and towered over the young man, bound and gagged at his feet. "Let's take pain out of the equation for a minute and talk about the repercussions of the things that Five-O can do to you. Do you know what immunity and means, means?" He asked and waited for a response. When the man simply glared at him, Danny continued.

"It means we can do just about anything, outside of killing you, to get you to cooperate. If you succumb to your injuries, after the fact, we're not liable. It has happened, albeit rarely, but it was thanks to my Navy SEAL super soldier friend in the corner, and his training in methods of torture, but I'm getting away from myself. We're not talking about painfulness now are we?" Danny asked and motioned to Steve who came forward now and simply glowered at the man, like a staring contest of wills; who could look the most menacing and angry. Steve was winning.

"Let's see, in the future, how you feel about your broken fingers that never healed back to the way they were, so you can't do things like type on a computer or use your phone. Or maybe, how about what it feels like to live in solitary confinement without light, without contact with the outside world. Now that is a whole different kind of pain, mental pain," Danny continued as he began to pace in front of the man. "Mental pain is a true struggle and Steve has made it into an art form. I don't want to be boastful, but I'm getting pretty good at causing mental turmoil myself."

"You've always been very good at this tactic," Steve commented. "I admire that in you," he added.

"Thank you Steven, that is very kind of you," Danny said with a slight nod of his head. "So you see, my friend, we have other ways of causing you harm."

"I'm not your friend," the man spat.

"True, I would never connect myself with the likes of you. I find it undesirable, unappealing, and detrimental to my mental well being. I don't associate with negative, unauthentic, toxic people, such as yourself."

"Neither do I," Steve said as he retreated, once more, to his corner.

"People like you, with your horrible behaviour and desires only of selfishness and self advancement pain me," Danny continued. "I find that to be one of the most painful things to deal with and yet, I'm a police officer because of this. But then again, I take great pride in pointing out flaws in character to people such as yourself. I find that as I tell them about all of their terrible personality traits, nine times out of ten, they feel very badly about themselves, and sometimes I hope that they will do better if I break them down. I can tell by looking at you that you have narcissistic tendencies so this tactic isn't going to work with you, but I'm putting this out into the universe so that it may help you to one day see the errors in your way, or to trip you up, much like it did to day, to put you into our path. How does it feel to know that the universe is against you?" Danny asked smugly.

The man before him simply rolled his eyes.

"That was a rhetorical question, you're not supposed to answer me so if you think by not answering you're going to somehow get under my skin you're not. I do this for a living, bud, we're just going to carry on and at the end of the day I'm going to go home while some big ugly dude in Halawa makes you his bitch because we have zero problems throwing child killers into the mix and telling the warden to publicize the information. When we say there is no honour among thieves, we're not entirely correct in that saying. Outside of the prison system, before they get caught, it's true but when they get inside and start talking about their offences and the things that they would never do, they find a camaraderie in that and they stand up for the little guys, literally, if they find out you killed kids, they will kill you. Is that what you want?" Danny asked.

"I didn't kill no kids," the man spat.

"Sure you did, why do you think we came after you? Why do you think Steve tackled you and hog tied you? Why do you think we're using our immunity and means on the lowly likes of scum like you? It's because we know you killed three children, for sure, and we suspect that you've killed three more, making you a serial killer, pedophile and a piece of shit!" Danny countered. "At this point, you shouldn't be trying to deny it, but rather, why aren't you asking yourself why we aren't actually physically hurting you? I mean, you deserve it don't you? You deserve to feel all the physical pain that Steve or myself could place upon you. You should be beaten to within inches of your life just to know what you did by stealing away the lives of little children. So, really you should be asking yourself why aren't they killing me and dumping my body into the ocean to feed the sharks?"

"It's because you're cops and, no matter what, you're held accountable for your actions," The man said haughtily.

"Sure, generally that is true, and that is why we don't use the immunity and means clause as often as maybe Steve would like, because we are accountable gentlemen upholding the law, but in cases such as these, where scumbag monsters roam in hunt for little girls to rape and murder, then we have a civic duty to hold you accountable and so we could, by all means, use our authority over you but I find that prolonged suffering for people like you is much more satisfying then just beating you and letting you die."

"I agree, it is much more satisfying, though I would like to lay into this guy just a little bit," Steve said.

"I don't blame you Steve, I would too, so maybe, if Steve breaks your nose now and throws the whole symmetry of your face off you'll never be able to lure another little girl with your smile. Not that you aren't going to prison and will never see the outside again. That's a given. We will lock you up, but I do take solace in knowing that if Steve breaks your nose it will never go back to the way it was, or it may cost your a fortune in reconstructions to maybe look okay later on. A fortune you will never have again. It wont matter anyway, you're never getting the girls again because we're going to paint you as the villain in a string of abductions, we're going to plaster your face on the news and we're going to put you onto every registry known to man, heck, we may even tattoo it to your forehead. Five-O will make it known because we can."

"Yes we can," Steve said and cracked his knuckles again.

"So know this, as non-violent as we've been in this conversation, after you were tackled and hog tied of course, we will now be turning to the violence and the pain, and by we I mean Steve. Then you are going to jail because we don't need a confession from you, we have enough evidence. We were just coming out here to pick you up and you ran, giving Steve an opportunity to get his cardio in this morning," Danny explained as he backed away. "So, as this little talk did nothing to wipe that smug look off your face, I'm going to let Steve inflict some pain now, because you deserve it."

 ** _A/N: I'm a huge fan of Hannibal._**

 ** _92\. The Classics tell us of the nine Muses who inspire epic poetry, love poetry, music, oratory, dance, tragedy, comedy, history and astronomy. Less well know are Muses 10 to 18. What do they inspire?_**

"How do you watch this shit?" Steve asked as he cowered away from the gore he was seeing. "They are eating people! He is feeding them people!"

"If you can see past that, you'll see the phycological muse, the artistic muse, the muse of symmetry and colours phycology. Most of all, you'll see the accuracy of the muse of human nature," Danny said calmly as he stared at the TV. "You might also see the beauty in the attention to detail or the macabre. If you set aside the cannibalism you might understand the social critique that this show is pushing to the forefront of the argument and the charm within this form of narrative."

"He's killing people and feeding them to other people without their knowledge," Steve gasped in disgust and turned away from the TV once more.

"Yeah, think about it, how else are you going to feed people to people?" Danny asked as if it were the most common fact but mainly because Steve was starting to get on his nerves.

"I think you need a psych eval after watching something like this," Steve said and stood. "You've got me very worried!"

"I think you're being rude and we eat the rude," Danny said with a dismissive wave.

"Daniel you're a cop! Did your brain actually just register what you said to me?" Steve asked in shocked horror.

"I'm not condoning this behaviour, and yes, under the criminal code we would have to arrest Hannibal and put him in the deepest hole we could find, but I appreciate the art of what this show is doing. It looks beautiful, it plays tricks on the mind, and you can't help be feel Hannibal's right to interpret society as he does. People are rude, Steve, lots and lots of them don't deserve nearly the dignity that we offer them."

"So you're saying you would be okay with some people getting their comeuppance?" Steve asked.

"Had we not dealt with Wo Fat the way we managed, I wouldn't be opposed to Hannibal turning him into sushi!"

"Hannibal is a fictional character," Steve retorted.

"Actually the original stories were based on the authors experiences as a crime writer. Hannibal is indeed fictional but things like cannibalism and Stockholm syndrome are very real. This show dives into the phycological of it all and it brings forward our inner desires to see bad people get what is coming to them. Hannibal is a god like character, acting in an divine judgemental way. He's like the divine entity of the classics and takes judgement into his own hands. He's also refined, has a mind of his own, and in some ways cannot be considered either a sociopath or a psychopath because at times he feels remorse, he thinks about others, he works for a greater good. It just goes to show that in our line of work, you can't just throw people into boxes and argue that that is the only thing to believe in, because that's not how people actually are. Is Hannibal mentality ill? In his mind, no, so we could argue that same fact about anyone who believes that they are doing what they do for the greater good."

"Stick to policing, Daniel, you're no go as a psychiatrist," Steve said with a shake of his head.

"Will you let my watch my show please?" Danny asked with a sigh.

"You worry me, Daniel Williams. You worry me greatly," Steve said as he sat down beside Danny and continued to watch the show. "Did he just turn that girls lungs into sausage?"

"Yup," Danny answered.

 ** _A/N: Generally I want these to be just about Five-O, things can creep in, like in the previous prompt, but it's about Five-O and I try to leave other characters from other fandoms out of it. However, this next prompt spoke to me on a supernatural level and so it has inspired the first of the full length stories to come out of this new set. Please stay tuned very soon for the upcoming_** ** _Super, We're In Hawaii_** ** _\- a Hawaii Five-O and Supernatural crossover._**

 ** _93\. You're walking in a cemetery and discover a weathered tombstone with your name on it. The person died a hundred yeas ago. Who was the person?_**

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny asked as he flashed his light into the faces of the men before him, his weapon raised, his countenance shaken by what he was seeing before his very eyes.

"Oh Sammy, looks like Five-O," the shorter of the men said with a laugh as he continued to toss shovels full of dirt over his shoulder and out of the deepening grave.

"Yes, that's who we are," Steve said and there was clear confusion in his tone. "Who are you and why are you out here in a cemetery? Put your hands where I can see them."

"Um, Dean, I really think they are the real Five-O," Sam Winchester said as he dropped the shovel in his hands and raised them in surrender, just as the order had been given to him.

"This is why we don't leave the mainland, Sam," Dean said as he followed suite and did the same. "Go to Hawaii, have a vacation, ha."

"Um, you were the one who wanted to work," Sam protested as Danny and Steve inched closer.

"Again, what the hell are you doing out here?" Danny reiterated as he looked down on them.

"Clearly digging up a body. Why would be the better question in this situation Danno," Steve said as he moved forward, never lowering his weapon.

"It's not what you think," Sam protested. "If you'll just let us explain, we have a cop on our side, a friend of yours we believe."

"Really? Who?" Danny asked.

"Duke Lukele," Dean said. "We're old pals."

"Bull, get out of that hole," Danny ordered.

"He's not lying," Sam protested but climbed out of the hole just be handcuffed before he could get to his feet.

"And we were so close to getting this done and over with," Dean said and shook his head as he too was pulled from the hole and cuffed. "I'm borrowing Chin Ho Kelly's car. I'm here working on a case for Duke Lukele. This is not what you think it is," Dean spoke forcefully.

"They may not be lying," Steve said as he took a closer look at the tombstone. "Well I'll be damned, Daniel Williams, they are digging up the grave of Daniel Williams!"

"Spooky, cut it out Steve," Danny said flatly.

"No, really Danny, look," Steve said and shown the light on the tombstone. "Daniel Williams, he was the first man to die in the valley house."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Right, you left the conversation at that point," Steve said with a shake of his head. "The case we're working, the one that has us in the valley house, the one that Duke turned over on us. The first person to die in the house was named Daniel Williams."

"Wait you're Daniel Williams?" Dean asked, "and you didn't know about Daniel Williams?"

"It's not like it's not a common name," Danny retorted.

"What do you know about Daniel Williams?" Steve asked and narrowed his gaze.

"Un cuff me and we can talk like civilized people," Dean said.

"No, I think I'd rather lock you up for defiling a grave, and when you're ready to talk, we'll talk," Danny said and hoisted Dean to his feet.

"My god you're tall," Steve said as he help Sam.

"I get that a lot," Sam said and sighed.

"Don't leave Chin Ho's car behind, I promised him I'd find the rattle!" Dean said as Danny pushed him forward.

"The car will be fine."

"You drive you car, I'll drive Chin's," Steve said as he awkwardly helped Sam into the tiny back seat of the Camaro.

"Key's are in my pocket Danno," Dean said before he was shoved into the car.

"It's Detective Williams to you," Danny said, pulled the keys from Dean's pocket and tossed them over his car at his partner. "I told you that was Chin's car."

"And I'm just going to say, for the record, that this may not be what you think it is. We probably shouldn't be arresting them," Steve said.

"Grave robbing is a felony offence Steve, these boys need to be arrested!" Danny countered.

"We weren't robbing the grave," Dean protested. "Go back and check it out. All we were trying to do was put the spirit to rest. You'll find salt and lighter fluid with our shovels. If you want to stop people from dying in the Valley house you need to burn the bones."

"Desecration of a corps, also a felony," Danny stated. "And clearly this man is insane."

"Ask Duke, he'll tell you," Sam added to back up his brother.

"Good call, we'll call Duke, he can come out here and investigate this crime scene," Danny said as he fell into the car. "You make that call," he added to Steve. "I'll wait for you at the office." He added and drove away.

 ** _94\. Write a letter to someone you haven't talked to in years about how your priorities have changed since you last met._**

Danny sat alone tapping a pen on a blank piece of stationary. He'd been working at this same letter for hours. He agonized over it. It caused him to pace, to curse and mumble to himself, and yet, not one word was written down.

"Dad, are you okay?" Grace asked as she came to his side and placed a glass of water down beside him.

"I don't know, Grace," Danny said sadly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked. "You've been at this for hours."

"This isn't something you should worry yourself about," Danny said with a shake of his head. "I'll get it written."

"Who are you writing to?" She asked.

"The police commissioner in Jersey," Danny said and sighed.

"Why Jersey?" Grace asked.

"They offered me a job out there, a really good one, and every time I get my nerves up to tell them no, something else tells me to say yes," Danny confessed to his teenage daughter. "You're going to go off to school one day soon, and Charlie is getting older. This job would take me out of the field, pay me twice as much, and put me in a commanding position. All things that would be really good for your future stability and my likelihood to live, but Hawaii is home now, isn't it?"

"Yes, and my plan is to stay in Hawaii. I can study what I want at U of H. Charlie has school, you wouldn't have even second guessed staying here when I was little, why now does it play on your mind?" She asked.

"Because I don't think Five-O will last forever, or if it does, it will carry on without me. I'm getting older. I'm not as spry as I used to be and well, Steve and I have run out of organs we can donate to each other. I need to slow down, for my own health, but you're right, Hawaii is home," he said and tapped the pen on the paper.

"I understand where you are coming from, Dad, and it is a decision that you have to make primarily for yourself, but for what it's worth, I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere baby," Danny said and smiled up at her.

"Then you need to write that down and say that to the people who want to take you back to Jersey," She said.

 ** _95\. Consider a person you dislike and write a scene in which they lose their beloved dog._**

"I have nothing against the dog," Steve said as they hauled the fugitive away. "But we've been looking for this guy for days, weeks, we've spent night in the car just waiting for him to show himself. His guard was down and so I took the opportunity that was presented to me."

"You're heartless," the guy spat at Steve's feet.

"I agree with the fugitive," Danny huffed.

"Go back and get the dog then," Steve said.

"You kicked the dog down the stairs in your attempt to get the guy," Danny yelled. "He's likely dead."

"I'm sorry if I hurt the dog," Steve said and shoved the into the car.

"You go check on the dog," Danny said angrily. "And I'll stay here with him."

"Fine," Steve said with a huff and walked back into the house.

"Thank you for standing up for my," the man said when Steve was gone.

"I'm not doing it for you. Steve isn't entirely wrong, we were here to get you and he wouldn't have had to do anything to the dog had you not placed it and coaxed it into aggression against us. You are to blame for placing the dog in a bad position. You could have just surrendered. I don't like you, I'd never side with you, I'm just worried about the dog," Danny yelled.

"The dog is alive," Steve said as he came back to the car with the pup in his arms. "I don't know what else is wrong."

"It's probably injured because you kicked it down stairs. Same thing would happen if I kicked you down the stairs. We've got to take it to the vet," Danny said.

"I'll take it, you drive," Steve said and handed the keys back to Danny. "I'll take care of the poor dog."

"Thank you for taking responsibility, lord knows this fugitive doesn't deserve to be a pet owner, turning a dog against the police. If I have my way, you will never own a pet again," Danny said as he fell into the car and made eye contact with the man in back seat through the rearview mirror. "The are sentinel beings and have rights, and you took advantage of the loyalty and put the animal in danger. I will have you up on charges of cruelty," he threatened. "As for you," he said and turned on Steve now, who cradled the injured pup in his arms. "If I ever see you kick a dog again, or even raise your weapon to one, I will have you arrested as well."

"I understand," Steve said fell silent.

 ** _96\. Your boss and admired mentor tells you he needs your help covering up a scandal. What's the scandal, and how do you react?_**

"Just another days work for you and this job," Danny said and stood. "What did she do this time?" He asked as he followed Steve out of the office.

"She's protecting her assets," Catherine said and crossed her arms.

"Okay, and you?" Danny asked and mimicked her stance.

"I'm protecting my assets," Catherine answered just as vaguely.

"And the scandal that makes the rats come crawling out of the wood work only when they need us is what exactly?" Danny asked and threw his arms up in frustration.

"Who you calling a rat?" Catherine asked angrily and shot him death stares.

"You, and Doris, and every other person who comes crawling back here just for help and then fucks off when it suits them. You know you can come back here, slither in, and ask for help because you know he still has feelings for you and you will take advantage of that as long as you can, but don't be fooled, I see right through your bullshit, and one day, so will Steve. So, to be clear, I'm not hear to help you, plaster yourself across the news media and run yourself through the dirt for all I care, I'm here for Steve. So what do you need me to do Steve?"

"You know what, I think I needed just that," Steve said and folded his arms. "Danny is right, Five-O isn't here to help you cover up whatever. You need help, you turn to your operations manager at the CIA, don't come crawling back to me. I'm not going to put my team at risk for you, or my mother, because you two don't have the common decency to see that Five-O is here for Hawaii, not for you. So no, forget it, I'm not helping you find my mother who has once again slipped through your fingers. You knew what you were getting into when you chose her and the CIA over me."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Steve," Danny said as Chin and Kono rushed in.

"We have a case," Kono said and then stopped short when she saw Catherine. "One that doesn't matter as much, I'm assuming?" She asked as she motioned to the clearly shocked and angry Catherine.

"Catherine was just leaving," Steve said. "What's the case?"

"Hostage situation onboard a tanker just off the coast," Chin said.

"So much better than momma drama," Danny said and the team completely fell into work mode ignoring Catherine as she watched.

 ** _97\. A blind man who is obsessed with buttons._**

"Gracie Lou, I have something for you," Danny called as he walked into his home, dropped his keys into a bowl by the door and kicked off his dress shoes. "Where's Charlie?" He asked when she appeared from her bedroom.

"Next door with Mrs. Macbeth, Mrs. Leer and Mrs. Capulet making pies for their bake sale," Grace answered flatly.

"The wicked sisters," Danny laughed.

"I know it's mean, but honestly..." she added with a wink.

"What are the pies for, the hospital?" Danny asked to be serious once more.

"Yes."

"Well that's nice of them. Why aren't you over there helping?" Danny asked.

"Because I had physics to finish," Grace answered flatly, "but I was just about to head over there."

"That's my girl," Danny said and smiled and came across the room to her. He took her hand and placed in it an old brass button. "What do you think of this one?" He asked. "Found it today on the beach. Must have washed up in the storm."

"It's beautiful," she answered and smiled. "Mr. Macbeth will love it."

"I love that you have worked so hard to make him happy with these buttons," Danny said proudly.

"Stop being so mushy," She said and blushed. "Are you sure you want to give away a button like this? It could be worth money if it is really old," she said to change the subject.

"No, I want you to have it and I want you to use it when you visit Mr. Macbeth. You've learned a very great lesson working at the hospital as you have, and that is worth more than money."

"Thank you," She said and smiled.

 ** _98\. You are the inspiration behind a new cocktail. What is it called, and what's in it?_**

"The Book Em, Danno?" Danny asked as he read the new cocktail list and coloured with embarrassment.

"Yeah, its part of the tribute line," The waitress said proudly.

"Is this your doing?" Danny asked as he turned on Steve now.

"It's got pineapple juice, your favourite, and fireball whisky. Sweet and spice, and too sassy for its own good," Steve said with a wink.

"Sounds awful, I'll just have a beer," Danny said and handed the menu back to the waitress.

"What kind of beer?"

 ** _99\. Ways that you and your father are alike._**

Grace screamed at the top of her lungs, clenched her fists and stomped her feet, then rushed to her room and slammed the door.

"Everything all right baby girl?" Danny asked after a few minutes of cool down as he knocked on her door and surprisingly she opened it.

"I'm just so fed up with Mom and Stan and that messed up marriage. I'm done with her taking it out on me and Charlie and you every time they fight. So help me God in two years I'm going to move in here permanently."

"What happened this time?" Danny asked and the anger was now in his own features.

"She want's me to come home early because she needs me because Stan is threatening to leave and she needs her babies to make her feel better," Grace said and grumbled. "Which really means she wants us to parade around the house and make him feel guilty for abandoning us but we're not even his kids, like why should he have to have anything to do with us. Mom's gone crazy, she just can't handle being left. She's the one that has to do the leaving and it drives me crazy. And if I show up there, and bring Charlie like she wants, when he does get fed up with her enough to leave she'll just yell and scream at every little thing that I do or that Charlie does. It's just a horrible situation to be in and I don't want to go but she keeps texting and calling, and I just don't know what to do."

"Turn off your phone," Danny offered. "Then she'll have to call the house line and I'll answer it."

"But that's not fair either because I still want to be able to communicate with my friends, so either way she's going to make me miserable," Grace said and there was clear exasperation in her tone.

"Why don't you call a couple of your friends to see if they want to come over here for the evening. I'm cool with it, hell, I'll order you pizzas you can watch whatever you want on TV and just put the phones down for a little while. I know you like to text each other while your sitting in the same room, but maybe tonight you just need to be off the phone and I will deal with Rachel when she calls looking for you," Danny offered.

"What about Charlie?" Grace asked and there was concern for her brother but at the same time Danny could tell that she was on board with the idea.

"I'm not going to hang out in here with your and your girl friends so I'll just do whatever with Charlie. He and I will have our guy time," Danny offered with a wink.

"Thank's Dad, you really are the best," She said and jumped into his arms. "And I'm totally serious about the two years thing," she added.

"For now," he said and sighed, "but you'll change your mind when you decide where you want to go to university to get away from both of your parents for good because we both annoy you something terrible," he added sadly.

"I'm not leaving you," She said and smiled, "as much as I can be a teenager about it, you left everything behind for me. I'm not going to leave you."

 ** _A/N: Can you believe this is 100 already? Only 612 to go!_**

 ** _100\. Write a scene that shows jealousy between you and one of your siblings._**

"What's up with you? You didn't protest the car keys, you're practically falling asleep. What's going on?" Steve asked as he had to shake Danny to get his attention.

"I'm a single parent with two kids and a huge age gap between them. My teenager thinks she's an adult and knows more than I do because I'm just a cop, and my 6 year old thinks he's 16 and can tantrum like his sister. Then, when I'm not the focus of their angst, they go after each other like they can be jealous of one thing or another because she's a girl and he's the baby," Danny said and by the end was mimicking the voices of his children. "And when that bullshit goes down in your house, you don't get a lot of sleep."

"Must be a full moon to get everyone losing their minds," Steve said with a laugh.

"And lost it they did," Danny said with a shake of his head. "I just don't understand the logic behind it. Sure, I fought with my siblings but we were way closer in age. Sure, I was jealous from time to time when it came to this toy or that outing, or when I was old enough to dive and got a car, and they were mad that I was able to leave the house, but then they became old enough and wanted to borrow my car, but it wasn't my car, it was dad's car that he'd bought for the kids so all of a sudden I had to share it. It didn't last long because I'd gotten a job and bought my own vehicle shortly after that, but I mean I get sibling jealousy, however, what do Grace and Charlie even have to be jealous about?" He asked.

"Well, she's your first born and you do dote on her, but on the other hand Charlie is just a little one and was sick. So Grace could see the sick little brother as spoiled and gaining all your attention and Charlie could see his older sister, your first born as your favourite because she's older and gets to do more things, or you relate to each other in different ways and that could make him jealous, and when it all boils down, they are still siblings to one another fighting over you," Steve offered.

"By the end of the screaming it sure didn't seem like they were fighting over me as much as they were fighting with me," Danny said and sighed. "Charlie cried himself to sleep over a bowl of fruit. So I had to bathe him and set him to bed. Meanwhile, Grace was still stewing, didn't get her homework done until late, and when I finally told her she had to go to bed, and leave the rest of the work for morning, she pitched another fit. Fifteen minutes later I found her asleep at the table drooling into her math textbook. So, being the good parent I am, I carried my baby girl off to bed, because as much as she protested she needed it, and I did my best to finish her homework for her," Danny said.

"No wonder you're tired," Steve laughed.

"I do not remember learning that math when I was young, but the internet can teach you just about everything. All she'll have to do is verify that I did it right and recopy it in her own writing."

"I feel like there is something very wrong in that," Steve said thoughtfully.

"It was the only quiet I got all night, I think it was worth it," Danny confessed and leaned the chair back. "How far are we driving today? Can I catch a few more winks while we go?" He asked.

"Yeah, sleep, but don't drool on the upholstery," Steve joked.


	11. Prompts 101 and 102

**_A/N: And we're back at it again. Thanks to everyone who has been commenting on these. I'm glad you like them!_**

 ** _Edit: So sorry about whatever formatting issues had just occurred...I don't know why this is happening... literally it will not let me post more than 2 from the beginning without coding the whole file or just rejecting it..._**

Prompts 101 and 102

 ** _101\. Who's the least funny person you know? Write out a joke as that person would tell it_**

"You are by far the least funny person I've ever met," Danny complained as he sat beside Steve in a chair that was not their usual mode of transportation. "I mean, did you think that was funny?" He asked as he checked the time on his watched. "Should I be laughing at the fact that you got us wrapped up in this non-sense?"

"I think it's funny," Steve said. "It was your idea to go undercover and now we're in so deep that we have to sever ties with the team we left on Oahu and, I'm telling you, if we can't figure out a way to stay off of that tanker and they take us into international waters, we're totally screwed. So yeah, this is hilarious," Steve grumbled sarcastically.

"My idea didn't involve taking it this far and. With a truck load of weapons," Danny commented. "And to be clear, my plan had us acting as dock workers not getting ourselves this deep into a smuggling ring."

"I wasn't planning on it either but what am I supposed to do now? We have the evidence, we're just stuck in a convoy of cars all heading for that tanker in a secured ship yard," Steve said and motioned at the window. "How do we get outta this without blowing ourselves up, or blowing our cover?"

"Screw the cover at this point, just make a break for it the next chance you get and do not crash this truck," Danny huffed. "You cross into that gated location, and we're done. These weapons are moving off the island and so are we."

"What would you have me do, and don't say make a break for it again because that is far too vague."

"Fine, I'll get us out of this," Danny said as he drew his weapon, aimed at the wheel well at his feet and fired.

The bullet penetrated the soft metal and struck the tire causing it to blow out and Danny to brace himself as Steve tried to keep control of the truck while at the same time breaking hard and swerving so as to not crash. The other vehicles in the convoy slowed, one nearly rear-ended the truck full of weapons, but it stopped just short and so did the truck.

"What the hell is going on?" A man called as Steve and Danny both exited the vehicle.

"The tire blew," Steve answered and shot a look at Danny.

"How? Did you see anything?" The man, who had been in one of the lead vehicles, asked as he ran up. He'd already made it through the gate of the private dock and as he rushed to survey the damage, his colleagues followed.

"I didn't see anything, did you?" Danny asked as he stood looking at the busted up tire.

"I saw nothing out of the ordinary," Steve answered and moved around the back of the truck. "So, um... where is the spare tire?" He asked as he looked under the back bumper and came up empty handed.

"It's not there?" The man, the leader, asked in a near panic. "Come on, we gotta get this truck on the ship. Who has a spare?" He called to his lackeys.

"Can you swap out an industrial tire for a civilian tire?" Danny asked to stall.

"Do I look like a mechanic to you?" Steve asked angrily.

"It should work, shouldn't it?" Another man asked. "It will just be like driving on a donut and we only have to get the truck up to that ship then they can lift it with a crane."

"Maybe they have an extra tire for the crane, that's industrial," another man offered.

"We could just push the thing," another said. "Move the vehicles in front of it and push it with one of our cars behind it."

"Get some rope and we can tow it from the front too," yet another offered.

"I like this plan," Steve said obligingly to seem cooperative. "But next time, can we please make sure we have a spare tire for the truck, especially the truck carrying all the merchandise?" He asked.

"Yes, lesson learned," the leader said and waved at him dismissively.

"I guess that's what you get when you steal a cargo truck," Danny huffed as siren began to wail around them.

"What the hell?" Steve asked in shock.

"Who called the cops?" The leader yelled.

"Move, move, we gotta get this truck inside that gate!" Another person yelled as people rushed for vehicles and Danny and Steve followed along.

"So what, they just going to push us thought that gate?" Danny asked as he jumped in beside Steve.

"I guess so," Steve said. "We'll never make it in time."

"Did you call the cops?" Danny asked.

"No, but I did turn the GPS system back on when I went looking for the spare," Steve said and winked.

"Well done," Danny said. "But we're still getting arrested!" He added as cop cars flooded in around them and thinking the better of a gun battle with cops, the people in their convoy started falling out of vehicles, to their knees, to be arrested.

"We'll get out of it," Steve said, and followed suit.

 ** _102\. A woman walks into the ocean in a red ball gown._**

"They know that's going to ruin that dress right?" Danny asked as he watched the photoshoot that was now in progress. "I mean the salt water alone will bleed the dye in that dress and when it dries there will be a white ring where the salt itself crystallized.

"Sure, but I don't think they care as long as they get the shot. The dress will still sell and if they can get a celebrity ingenue to wear it to an awards show, or something, it will sell even better," the assistant commented as he stood by with Danny. "Besides, the model was sewn into the dress, so they have to cut it off of her anyway."

"The price the fashion industry will pay," Danny said with a shake of his head. "And uncomfortable, not to mention dangerous. One wrong step or under current and she's really in trouble. I mean look, the surf is picking up and that has all the tell tale signs of becoming an under current," he added as he motioned just slightly down the beach toward the changing waves.

"The weight of the dress itself before soaking it was enough to hinder her movement," the man agreed. "But who am I to tell them what to do, they need their shot. You seem pretty knowledgable though, you live around here?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I do, and I've been watching the water for a long time. I may not sound like I'm from Hawaii, but there was an ocean in Jersey too. I know what I'm looking at, and at this point, I do not like it."

"I don't blame you, man. So who are you exactly, safety? Life guard? What?"

"Police," Danny said and flashed his badge. "Elite task-force for the governor."

"You think something illegal is up here?"

"No," Danny said but it was clear that his anxiety was getting the better of him.

"Then what?" The assistant asked.

"All right Grace, that's enough. Get out of the water now," Danny called as he moved forward. "You've put my child in enough danger to sell your clothing, she's done." He added to the photographer as the assistant followed in shock.

"She's your kid?" The assistant asked as the Photographer motioned for him to stop the intrusion. "I ain't stopping him, he's her father and the elite police. You stop him," the man countered and backed away.

"Sir, please, we are working here," the photographer said.

"You're done," Danny commented and flashed his badge. "Grace, out of the water now!"

"Dad, what are you doing?" Grace cried in embarrassment.

"You're soaked, your weighted down by that dress and the surf is shifting. Get out of the water right now," Danny ordered.

"But this is my big break," Grace cried as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to safety.

"Big break or break your neck, what to you want more?" Danny asked as he could feel just how heavy things had gotten by the struggle he had to get her to move out of the water that was saturating the dress. "Besides, of all the photos he took, one's gotta be good enough to sell the soaked red dress."

"Fine," Grace sighed as she slipped in the sand and almost fell back into the ocean.

"You're done, get her out of this," Danny ordered of the crew on the beach.

"But sir, we have two more looks to get through," another man, clearly the one running the shoot, finally came forward.

"Okay, but she's staying out of the water," Danny said.

"That will ruin the continuity of the shots," the man protested.

"You know what else will ruin the shoot? Criminal charges against you. You know she's a minor right?" Danny asked and this time his tone spoke to his disgust and sarcasm. "And that one phone call from me to the Governor of Hawaii, and you'll never get approval to work here again. One more call and the coastguard will shut this beach down for safety reasons. And, if that wasn't enough, if you disregard my authority here and my warnings about her age, I will arrest you, no questions asked, and have you charged with endangering children, which will launch a full scale investigation into your practices as a company and well, someone, maybe not you, but someone will be going to jail."

"Dad stop, please, you're embarrassing me," Grace pleaded with embarrassment.

"Oh, and on top of all that, she's my child and I'm not going to let you endanger her anymore. It was her mother who signed off on this idea, I'd rather see her go to school and get educated rather than model," Danny said in retort to his daughter.

"All right, I guess we're done here," the man in charge said as Danny's stared him down down and moved from his daughter to the man. "We can take this up the beach and use the water as a back drop. It will be fine."

"Good idea," Danny said at last. "Go get out of that wet dress before you catch your death in it," he said to Grace as he raised his phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" The man in charge asked.

"The Governor of Hawaii," Danny answered. "All that stuff I said to get my way, yeah, I wasn't actually using it as leverage, I'm actually shutting you down. That wasn't a threat it was a promise. But if you need to try and get your next set of shots, go ahead and try, it just gives me more reason to shut you down."

 ** _A/N: I don't know what's going on but for some reason my file is too big so I have to split it._**

 ** _Edit: This set has been nothing but problematic. I'm so sorry to those of you who picked up on the code problem. Hopefully this is it for the issues because I'm fed up with it._**


	12. Prompts 103 to 110

**_A/N: Second half...this has never happened before..._**

Prompts 103 to 110

 ** _103\. List your mother's favourite phone topics._**

"That is one thing I do not miss, whatsoever," Danny said and sighed. "We have one rotten egg family member and that's always where the conversation would go, even if you weren't on the phone with her. That is all you would hear as an innocent bystander as the volume between the speaker and her mother would rise," he carried on in response to the question. "Because she's so judgemental and never takes any blame. She is perfection in the world, the rest of us are scum."

"But was she all that bad as a mother in law?" Steve asked as he eyed the woman in the interrogation room before them. They stood behind the two way mirror and looking into the room where Danny's ex-mother-in-law sat berating the detective before her. "I mean, I feel sorry for that investigator in there right now, but when we get our chance is this going to go south for you?"

"No, she was pleasant enough until our marriage imploded, then I witnessed the birth of the devil himself and she changed. She became a raging bull, a blood thirsty villain. In short, she became the bane of my existence until the divorce was final and the custody war began, then she was prepared to break laws and deal with Interpol to take Grace away from me," Danny said with a shake of his head, but a grin spread across his face. "But now, now that she's actually been arrested, guess who the bad egg is. She's going to sit there and shut up, and listen to me for once. It's going to be bitter-sweet. I have been waiting very long time for this and she wont be able to spin this back around on me because I'm the law here and she's breaking it."

"So why is she here now?" Steve asked.

"She's here for Gracie's sweet sixteen," Danny answered and snickered. "I told her not to make the trip but she wouldn't listen. Rachel even tried to talk her out of it but that didn't fly and now she's up to something sketchy, or was before being arrested."

"No, I mean, why was she arrested?" Steve asked.

"Beats me, I just got a frantic call from Rachel saying that her mother was in lockup and I had to come down here to see it. Guess who's the bad egg family member now!" He added and there was far too much entertainment in his smile.

"Have at her boys," the exhausted looking investigator said as he exited the interrogation room and slammed the file into Steve's hands. "She's something else. If Five-O wants this case, they can have it!" He added and fled.

"All right, who's next? I know you're back there," Rachel's mother said as she knocked on the two-way mirror.

"What does her file say?" Danny asked.

"She was picked up down in Waikiki for trying to have documents forged," Steve said and read from the paper. "She solicited one of our CIs."

"Like HPD's or Five-O?" Danny asked.

"Ours," Steve said.

"When why didn't it come across your desk first?" Danny asked and held his phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling?"

"Rachel," Danny answered. "Who's name was she trying to put on the forged documents for?"

"Grace Williams and Charlie Evans-Williams," Steve read and then looked to see the fire in Danny's eyes.

"I told you she'd do illegal things," Danny said as the woman banged on the window again.

"You can't hold me here, I'm a citizen of the United Kingdom. You will start an international incident!" She yelled at the mirror.

"Sit down Hazel, you're in a heap of trouble. We're talking deportation trouble," Danny said as he flicked the switch for the speaker so that he could speak to her.

"Who is that?" She asked as she jumped.

"Detective Daniel Williams, Five-O task force, and your ex-son-in-law," Danny answered and watched as horror struck the woman in the room, and his call to Rachel finally connected. "Yes, hello Rachel, I've found your mother. She was caught in Waikiki trying to make fake documents for my children. She solicited these documents from a registered Five-O CI. Did you know about this? Answer carefully, my next call will be to the governor and I will have your mother charged and deported. I will also use this against you if I find out you had anything to do with this."

"You wouldn't dare!" Hazel screamed.

"Oh yes, I would, you bad egg you," Danny answered and then turned off the speaker as the woman in the room started to rant and rave.

"I did not know," Rachel said and Steve heard it even though the phone wasn't on speaker.

"If you didn't know, and your mother is staying in your house, what did she tell you she was doing with our children today?" Danny asked.

"She didn't have the kids today," Rachel answered. "Grace has a fitting for her dress and cheer practice for nationals. Charlie is in a doctors appointment as we speak. I have been with the kids all day. My mother wasn't supposed to leave my house."

"But she did," Danny said and huffed. "I'm afraid she's not going to make it home tonight, and likely won't be coming to Gracie's party tomorrow either."

"Daniel, please be kinds, she's my mother," Rachel pleaded.

"She's always been hell bent on taking my kids away from me, so much so that she's breaking the law now. I'm done with her and you should be as well. Calling me the bad egg all these years and she pulls something like this? No, Rachel, I'll not let her off easy."

 ** _104\. List your father's favourite phone topics._**

"I remember him loving the telephone, talking to aunt Deb and annoying mom," Steve said with a smile to his sister on the 10th anniversary of their father's death.

"He'd call all the time, even after he'd sent us away. It was the only true connection I had with him but I was all that mattered when he'd call. He never talked of himself, only me and what I was doing. Like I never even knew the man but he knew everything that was going on in my life," Mary said sadly. "I guess he wanted the connection, but couldn't let us get close, and knowing what we know now, I guess it's not shocking."

"It was probably to protect you, right Danny?" Steve asked to gain his partner's back up and to make his sister feel better.

"No, it's just a dad thing," Danny answered. "Once you have kids you put on the blinders. You need to know everything that is happening with your children. They become the be all and end all of your life, almost like it's two lives you're living. The first is everything you built for yourself, house, work, friends, etcetera. The second is the kids and only the kids. Are they okay, getting educated, making all their milestones, being bullied? Everything that you never worried about, or maybe they were things you went through as a child, suddenly become the monsters that prowl at night. So when he wanted to talk about you, he was taking stalk, even though he wasn't around to parent you. I know, I have a daughter and when she's not with me, I am basically interrogation Danny on the phone. What did you do today? What did you learn? What did you eat? Who did you hang out with? What are your grades like? You know, the basics."

"I feel that, though Joan is always with me. I do understand, or maybe sympathize more with my father now that I'm a mother," Mary commented thoughtfully. "I'm sure it will get worse when she goes to school and I'm left to fill that void."

"There is always home schooling," Danny said in an sideways kind of way. "It was a serious consideration with Grace when she was little because sending your child into an institution where you have no control over what she's doing or learning is a hugely difficult obstacle, as a parent, to overcome. School isn't easy and we all remember what happened to us in school, and you want to protect your children from that."

"And I work from home so it wouldn't be that big of a stretch," Mary said thoughtfully.

"But what about socializing the kid, you don't want to nurture her so far into seclusion that she becomes a crazy recluse," Steve commented.

"Depending on the homeschooling avenues that you explore, you can have in class sessions with other homeschoolers who take turns teaching the lot of them so that the children get the experience of the classroom setting while you still have control over the curriculum guidelines and teaching techniques," Danny said to quiet his partner.

"You seem very knowledgable Danny," Mary commented.

"Like I said, it was a serious consideration, and then things started to go south with Rachel and I, and we decided that Grace had to go to school," Danny explained.

"How did this go from all about Dad, to homeschooling?" Steve asked with a shake of his head.

"Don't ask, just let it happen," Danny said and returned to his conversation with Mary.

 ** _105\. You're on a flight from Dallas to Atlanta. You reach into the pocket attached to the seat in front of you, and you find a handwritten note. What does it say?_**

"I've left behind a trail of terror. I've killed and I've maimed. I've left them there to die and it is not the first time I've killed in this way. They'll never find me but this is my confession to whomever finds this note. You are sitting in the same seat as a mass murdered and the people around you are just as oblivious," Danny read the copy of the note that was found on the plane. "The person who had occupied the seat was one George Fairbanks, aka Ronald Louise-Moore, aka Joseph Fitzpatrick. He is wanted in thirteen states on abduction and assault charges. He's been tracked as far as Hawaii," Danny explained.

"The confession is so vague, even if we do catch him, what are we charging him with?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter, he has outstanding warrants in several states, and bond revocations in others," Dwane 'Dog' Chapman stated as he stood with the group. "I reached out to my contacts on the mainland, he knows this is the end of the line for him."

"So he goes to jail, then what? This is a murder confession, a serial confession, if it's true then how are we going to find out who his victims are and give closer to the families?" Steve asked.

"Unless you can catch him in the act, or have him tell you where he's buried the bodies, or identify his victims, in detail, what more can we do but put him in jail because of outstanding warrants and abduction, assault, charges?" Danny asked.

"He's also going under three aliases that you know of," Toast piped in. "I can cross reference to see if I can find any more of them. Maybe he's stealing identities, if we're lucky maybe they are victims of his."

"Who are the assault and abduction charges for?" Danny asked suspiciously. "Can we gather up case files just to see if we can profile this guy?"

"I can look into it," Chin offered and nodded to his cousin. "With Toast's help, I'm sure we can have a pretty good picture before long."

"I need Toast on surveillance, use Jerry for the profile," Steve said with a shake of his head. "Toast, you can have the bounty hunter to help smoke out this guy. He's arguably the best in the world when it comes to finding people."

"He's not wrong," Dog said with a wink and a laugh.

"All right, let's find this guy," Danny said and scooped up the plastic evidence bag with the note in it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"Crime lab," Danny answered. "I wanna see if Eric can pull anything off this note."

 ** _106\. Write dialogue in which one person proposes marriage, and the other says no._**

"So you and Melissa are over?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, over and done with," Danny said with a shrug.

"Why?" Steve asked, not really as shocked as he'd thought he'd be.

"Does it matter, I'm not broken up about it."

"Well I'm glad to see you moving on," Steve said. "But I thought things were going well."

"They were until they weren't," Danny said and shrugged as he closed the filing cabinet he'd been working his way through."

"And what was the turning point?" Steve asked.

"She started talking about marriage and I said no, never again, and she just wouldn't let it go. Then she started to jumping to conclusions every time she'd see me talking to another woman and it all just went south. She's got a real hate on for Rosie Paige because I apparently see her more than I would see Melissa."

"Rosie our paramedic?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Danny said and half chuckled. "And she's not our paramedic, she works for HFD. You just get us into enough trouble to wind up seeing Rosie more often than most. That doesn't make her ours, and furthermore, she's always with her partner Aaron, so really I'm seeing a team of medics, not just one woman. I tried to explain that to Melissa but she only say the hot lady paramedic."

"Rosie is a beautiful woman, how over Melissa are you? Like over and already ready to move on, because I believe Rosie is single," Steve said ignoring all of what Danny had just said.

"Are you trying to set me up with the paramedic?" Danny asked.

"Sure, why not?" Steve asked. "You see her enough."

"I see the members of ambulance 51 our of fire house 9 because it's the largest house on the island and you like to get me shot at!" Danny said.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'll ask the governor to get us our own medics for task-force purposes and then you can see Rosie all the time."

"Inner office relationships are not a good idea," Danny retorted.

"So you're okay with the idea of dating Rosie, just not working with her directly so that she can be free to accept your affections without conflicts of interest?"

"What?" Danny asked and coloured slightly.

"The details are the only issue here, you could be persuaded into taking a chance on this paramedic if she proves to be interested in you as well," Steve said proudly. "You would however prove Melissa right."

"Melissa isn't the issue anymore, we're over. That was the whole beginning of this conversation, or are you completely ignoring that part to set me up with the woman who on multiple occasions has saved our lives."

"Technically she keeps you alive until the doctors at Med can save your life," Steve retorted, once again ignoring most of what Danny was saying.

"You're not going to get out of this conversation on a technicality," Danny huffed. "And if you really want to throw technicalities around; Rosie does most of the driving, Aaron is the one trying to keep us alive on the ride to the hospital."

"You gonna let her drive you around too?" Steve asked slyly.

"No, you never give up the keys. She'd never get the chance," Danny answered with a huff.

"This isn't about me," Steve said excitedly. "It's about you and Rosie," he said and held his phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Rosie," Steve said with a wink and walked out of Danny's office.

 ** _107\. Write down all of the most disgusting words you've ever heard and could never imagine using. Then write a diatribe using all of them._**

"Danny, you know what, I've had about enough of your incessant ranting and raving. I've sat idly by while you've reamed me out, used language that would make even my mother blush and overly tried to chastise me for my hard work and loyalty to you all these years. I don't deserve such treatment or to be called such names and honestly, there have been time when your behaviour has been less than saint like. Who died and made you the righteous one?"

"You did when you pulled me off your fathers case just to pull me into the task-force and your world of insanity," Danny retorted.

"That was fucking years ago. Don't be a winer and let it go for God's sake."

"I also handed over half of my liver to save your life, follow you blindly into war torn countries, and covered up for you. I've earned the right to rant and sure you are my boss, and you have every right to lose your temper from time to time, but don't think for one second that I'm going to let you get away with murder!"

"Would you two shut up!" The man holding them captive yelled and fired his weapon at the ceiling a few too many times. "I've had enough of your pompous, entitled, nattering. Just shut up, or I'll shut you up!"

"With what?" Steve asked defiantly.

"I have a gun," the man spat at Steve as he got right up in his face.

"And you wasted the last of your bullets," Danny said and watched as Steve head butted the guy and then kicked his legs out from under him and broke free from the chair he was seated in.

"What the fuck man!" The baddie cried as he was over powered, the weapon was removed from his reach and Steve hog tied him with the bit of rope that was still loosely looped around his wrists.

"And you thought that language was bad, you haven't heard Danny on a good day," Steve laughed and then untied his partner.

"That language is reserved for you and my inner dialogue, no one else," Danny said as he stood and then frisked the man on the floor before them. "We have a cell phone." He said.

"Call for back up, I'm going to look for more bullets, and make sure this moron is the only moron we're going to have to deal with," Steve said and dashed away.

 ** _108\. An argument via text message._**

"Can I go to Monica's after school?"

"No, you have to watch Charlie until I get back."

"Can't he stay with Mrs. Macbeth today?"

"Can I dock your allowance of the four hours that I would be paying you for while you run off and abandon your brother?"

"What if he comes with us?"

"Still not paying you to have Monica's parents watch Charlie while you and Monica sit across from each other and text each other all afternoon. You can do that from home."

"Fine"

"Love you too."

 ** _109\. I feel most alive when I'm..._**

"I feel most alive when I'm out here, one with nature," Steve said as he lead the guide troop through their year end hike. "Hawaii provides for us a deep understanding and oneness with nature."

"Sure Uncle Steve but why haven't we found the rendezvous location yet?" Grace asked.

"Because we still have to cross this ridge and then we'll get there."

"I'm pretty sure we're lost," Danny commented. "You haven't looked at this map for hours."

"It should have only taken us an hour and thirteen minutes to get there," Another student commented.

"I know where I'm going," Steve huffed and snatched the map out of Danny's hands.

"And if you did, you'd know that the bridge you're looking for is out of service, so we should have stuck to the other trail that would have taken us down and across the valley to the rendezvous and hour ago," yet another student commented.

"We're almost to the bottom anyway, we'll cross back over the creek and take this path," Steve added with more force than he'd had previously and moved to carry on in the lead.

"Is he going to be okay?" another girl asked in a whisper to Danny.

"He'll be fine, we didn't make the rendezvous so they will send a search party out to find us before long. Just let him think he's got this under control," Danny answered and followed along without another word against his partner.

 _ **110\. Write about life in a hospital at two in the morning.**_

"Back at it again I see," Rosie commented with a wink at the sight of a groggy Danny in the hospital waiting room. He'd nodded off to sleep, restlessly, and every passing person, every call over the intercom, every new comer snapped him out of his slumber.

"When Steve gets hurt, he does it to the extreme," Danny countered darkly as he stretched.

"Sure, what else is new but why are you still here?" She asked playfully. "He's not dying or anything."

"Because he's my partner, and I'm his emergency contact," Danny answered. "So I've gotten in the habit of staying."

"And when he come too after the surgery he's going to give you shit," she said and giggled. "Because he gave you shit the whole way here."

"Yeah, probably, but not before I give it to him first. What brings you in?" He asked to change the subject.

"I'm on duty, love, I'm always here," she answered with laugh. "But you and that taskforce give me a run for my money. I have a running wager that you're going to become a better medic than Aaron if you keep it up. You'll just learn it on the job rather than in the classroom." She added with a giggle.

"No, I mean what story do you have to tell me at 2am to keep me awake, or are you going to abandon me for Aaron and your cozy, warm, ambo?" Danny said. "And, for the record, I took the medic course while I was in the academy. Just in case policing didn't work, I'd have the back up plan to get me into the Fire Fighters program."

"So you think you could do my job?" She asked mockingly.

"Not as well as you, but I pride myself as the health and safety rep for our office and I keep up on my retraining when it comes to my first aid," He answered haughtily.

"Oh I do love a man with his finger on the button, the defibrillator button that is," she added with a wink.

"2am flirting; not as sexy as it sounds," Danny laughed. "And not like we can escalate it here."

"I'm on the job, this isn't escalating to anything!" She countered. "Perv!"

"So what bring you back around?" He asked again with a laugh.

"House fire," Rosie said. "We brought in a family to be checked over. Smoke inhalation mostly, the house is fully involved, they are lucky they got out."

"Smoke alarms save lives," Danny said with a slow nod.

"True," she said and sighed.

"Did the fire seem like anything out of the ordinary?" Danny asked.

"Not as far as I could tell, but the chief seemed to think that the fire started in the upper levels of the structure. By the time we'd got there it was already a three alarm but it seemed under control when we left the scene."

"Well that's good to hear," Danny said and took her hand.

"Yeah, and I'm sure the investigative team will find the cause when the fire is good and out."

"So it's back to the house with you," Danny said as Aaron appeared in the doorway of the waiting room with coffee.

"Here you go Danny," Aaron said and handed over the extra beverage.

"Hot coffee, only place you'll find it is out on the road," Rosie said and accepted hers as well. "The maker in house is on the fritz. I think the element is gone so it's hot for the first twenty minutes and then it just sits cold all day," she explained.

"Sounds like an essential for you folk, they should get that fixed. Want me to make a call for you?" Danny asked, the conversation had taken his mind off why he was there.

"Gonna get the Governor to by House 9 a new coffee maker? Can you do that?" Aaron asked.

"Steve has tried to get the two of you assigned specifically to Five-O. He's particular about his people, and who he let's near us. I'm sure he could talk the Governor into a coffee maker for the firefighters and paramedics who are always the first ones to respond to something Five-O get's caught up in," Danny answered.

"I beg you, please try," Aaron said and Rosie hit him playfully.

"Don't take advantage of his connections!" She scolded.

"He offered, and hell, you're his girlfriend. Why can't you take advantage of him?" Aaron asked playfully.

"Oh I do," she added with a wink.

"She does," Danny nodded.

"All right, I know I started that, but that's enough of your hetero-tacular-ness," Aaron said and fell into the chair opposite Danny and Rosie. "He's Steve doing?"

"Second surgery to put pins in his upper leg and replace his hip into the joint. He's going to be unbearable," Danny said with a sigh. "They set and cast the lower leg first but he'd going to be hurting for a while."

"He did get himself hit by a car," Aaron said sarcastically. "What did he think was going to happen?"

"Same thing that always happens in a foot pursuit; he generally catches his guy," Danny answered.

"Instead he got hit by the car, and you caught the perp," Rosie said.

"Technically, he ran into me and I have the surveillance footage to prove it," Danny countered. "But yes, I caught the guy."

"And hit Steve in the process," Aaron said.

"This is why he doesn't let you drive," Rosie added playfully.

"Yes, and I'll never hear the end of it. That's why I'm really here," Danny confessed.

"It wasn't your fault," Rosie said more seriously now. "You were just doing your job to the best of your ability."

"It was a maneuver we'd done a million times, literally like a million times. He just didn't get his legs up fast enough to slide across the hood. Instead he hit the car right at hip level and the perp hit the deck," Danny explained.

"Not a scratch on the guy," Rosie said with a shake of her head. "But Steve's got a broken leg, in two places, and a dislocation of his hip."

"I know, I was there," Aaron said with a laugh. "But are you okay Danny?"

"Physically, I'm fine," Danny answered.

"You can't blame yourself babe," Rosie said softly.

"Yeah, I know, but we shouldn't have been so reckless either," Danny said and sighed as Aaron's radio began to crackle and the new call came in. "Go, they need you. I'll be all right," he added.

"I'll check on you again when we get back," Rosie said as she jumped to her feet.

"You don't need to, I'll be fine," Danny said and stood as well.

"But I will," she said and pecked him on the cheek.

"Ambo 51 responding," Aaron said into his radio and with a clap on Danny's shoulder they were off again.

Danny sat back down with a huff and sipped at the hot coffee as he continued to wait for news about Steve. This was life in the hospital at 2am, a life he'd come to know all too well.

 ** _A/N: I guess I have to post 5 at a time... or less..._**


	13. Prompts 111 to 114

**_A/N: I really hope this set of prompts loads more smoothly than last weeks. Thank you to those of you who commented to tell me there were issues. I do read the comments, all of them, and as quickly as possible so that if there are issues I can fix them. Can you imagine what if would be like if you couldn't leave comments... nothing would work! Anyway, enjoy and thanks again for the comments, I do love reading them and hearing which are your favourites._**

Prompts 111 to 114

 ** _111\. The one thing you wouldn't want anyone to know about you in this moment._**

"Everyone already knows that about you Daniel, that's why we're here," Steve said to try and calm his pacing friend.

Across the waiting room sat Rachel and Stanley and all through the rest of the space were the members of Five-O.

"We all know just how scared you are right now but she's in good hands. Grace is going to be all right."

"This is one of those times, rare as they are, that I pray to God that you're right," Danny practically whispered as Steve stood and joined him in his pacing.

"What happened exactly?" Steve asked.

"Grace was base when a lift went wrong and the flyer came crashing down. She landed on Grace's shoulder and Grace hit the ground. She was out cold. She regained consciousness but only for a moment in the ambulance," Danny explained. "Rosie and Aaron responded, so I knew right away, and Rosie won't sugar coat anything for me, so I knew pretty much right away what the doctor would say."

"Definitely a concussion," Steve said as they walked around.

"Oh yeah, and at the least a shoulder dislocation, at the worst, broken collar bone. At least I hope that's the worst, I don't want to think about the other horrors that could have happened," Danny said and Steve could tell that just the thought shook him to the core.

"Whatever the situation, you know we're here for you," Steve said as he passed by Kono and she reached out and touched Danny's hand.

"I know, and you all don't have to be here," Danny said and nodded at Kono as they passed her. "I mean, the whole team shouldn't take a knee because my daughter is here. We can't shut down the task-force for me."

"Yes we can," Steve said, "and we are, because we know you too well to leave you alone here. And Grace is our family too, we'll never be able to work knowing she's here. HPD and Governor are aware of why the Five-O office is closed. I wouldn't be surprised if you see her come in and check on you. Her daughter is one the team with Grace."

"Is she?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Lily-Beth, she's Mahoe's daughter from her first marriage," Steve answered.

"I knew this, didn't I?" Danny asked a little frazzled.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. You're mind is elsewhere. Speaking of elsewhere, where Rosie?" Steve asked to keep Danny's mind occupied with other things.

"Duty till tomorrow at three in morning. It's not her usual 48, but she's covering for a swing shift person," He answered. "She'd be here if she could be."

"Oh I know, I'm just glad she was the one to respond to Grace. I mean, to wake up, even for a moment, in the ambulance to see Rosie would have been comforting, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I hope so," Danny said and sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be here at random to check on you," Steve said.

"Yeah."

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Want coffee?" Steve started questioning to keep Danny activity participating in the conversation.

"Coffee," Danny answered. "I'll ask Rachel and Stanley if they want coffee and I'll come with you."

"I'm shocked to see Stanley here with what's going on between them," Steve said before Danny could move away.

"He has been a good step father to my kids, I believe he loves them, I'm not surprised that he's here," Danny said and moved away. He returned a few moments later, having stopped to ask everyone in the room what they wanted. "Okay let's go."

"You don't have to leave, I can do it, or I can take Kono or Chin," Steve said.

"No, get me out of this tiny room," Danny said impatiently.

"It's not that small," Steve countered.

"For a man stressed with worry for his child and claustrophobic to boot, the room feels like it's closing in on me."

"All right, come with then," Steve said and lead the way but just as they reached the doorway, the doctor appeared.

"What happened doc?" Danny asked forgetting everything that had just happened.

"Grace is awake and alert she has a concussion and the shoulder was dislocated. We're running some more tests and want to keep her over night to observe this concussion, but I believe she will make a full recovery. You can see her now," the doctor answered and rushing away, Danny and Rachel fled the waiting room.

A sigh of relief fell over the crowd and for a long moment no one moved, then finally, "I guess I'll still go get that coffee, but you'll all have to tell me what you want because Danny took down the list." Steve said and a roll of laughter rose from those gathered in the room, and within minutes he had a list and was off to fetch the much needed caffeine.

 ** _112\. You have a chance to celebrate your 21st birthday again. What kind of party would you have and who is on your invitation list?_**

"Woah, woah, you're fifteen. Why are you planning your twenty first all ready?" Danny asked to stop his overly excited daughter as she motioned to her wish board.

"Because if I've learned anything from you it's to be prepared. Really Danno, this planning is for you and mom so that you can be ready for me to enter into adult-hood. One last big bash. I have one of these boards at mom's house too, and it's not just for the party. It's full of things that I need you to teach me before I turn twenty-one, but mostly it's the party I want when I become an adult."

"You think I want to be thinking about all these things?" Danny asked in shock as he looked closer at the assaulting board of what was to come.

"It's only six years away Danno."

"Don't say things like that, they're hurtful!" Danny scolded.

"Oh come on Danno, what did you do for your twenty first birthday. Everyone get's excited and plans for it."

"No they don't, they plan for sixteen, and that's what I'm worried about right now. You're sixteenth is this year!" Danny said and threw his hands up. "I was in the academy by twenty-one and had an exam for my firearms training that day. My plan had been for my future not just for that one day, and that's what you should be looking toward, not just a party you think your parents are going to throw you at twenty-one. By that time, you're on your own. The party is all yours honey."

"You didn't celebrate at all?" She asked crestfallen.

"My mom made a meal for me and a cake and it was a quiet night at home because I had a simulation the very next day as part of the exam. After dinner I cleaned my weapon, studied, and went to bed."

"Oh Danno, you should have celebration. We can plan one and it will be great," Grace said excitedly. "We'll do all the things you want!"

"I want you to calm down. I will throw you a sweet sixteen, and after that, the birthdays are you knew them are going to come to a close. After this last one, it's up to you to move into adulthood. I will teach you what I can, and I'll always be here for that, but it's time for you to start gaining your own experiences, learning from your own mistakes, and taking responsibility for your own life. You're going to be driving soon, and you're going to want my car, so it's going to be time for you to learn how this whole adulthood situation works. I'm going to need you to start organizing your own schedule and keeping track of what you are doing, it's not going to be up to me or your mother anymore. I'm going to need you to get a part time job, and keep your marks up, so that you can pay for the things you think are necessary to your survival, while I actually shelter you and feed you."

"Okay, I get it," Grace said angrily to stop him. "I'm cut off as of this next birthday."

"I didn't say that," Danny retorted. "But I've also been trying to raise you so that you don't feel like your entitled to having things handed to you. There are a lot of people these days that do, and who fall flat when they realize that the world isn't revolving around them. I need you to see that money doesn't grow on trees, jobs aren't going to be handed to your on a silver platter, and that education is extremely important in this modern job market. I want you to believe in yourself, in your abilities to survive, in your brain and it's capacity, and not on the idea that life as you know it now is how life is going to be for the rest of your life. There will come a time when you will have to give this same talk to your children, and you'll look back and you'll be glad that I brought it to your attention."

"You mean I'm not a princess?" She asked sarcastically.

"Nope, nor are you prepared for the world out there. You've never been interviewed for a job, have you even written a resume? You've never run out of gas because you forgot to put it in the car. You've never, thank god, had to deal with death that is directly related to you or your family. We've come close, but you are very lucky to still have me, and your mother, and your brother, and Stanley, and all four of your grandparents."

"But not Uncle Matt," Grace said.

"Yes, that is true, and the circumstances of his death are mysterious but we've had a funeral, and found closure. And I do have everything organized and ready for when that day comes and I'm the one you have to say goodbye to. I have money set aside for my funeral, my lawyers know my instruction and my will is fully prepared and notarized, but one day it will fall to you to enact my wishes," Danny said very seriously and with great sadness in his voice.

"Why are you talking like this?" Grace asked visibly upset now.

"Because this is a reality and if you want to jump ahead, then it's time that we have these kinds of talks. Twenty-one isn't a birthday that you celebrate like the once you had as a child, because you're not going to be a child 'll have a civil duty to perform at twenty-one. You'll be legally able to consume alcohol and you'll have to make choices based on that and how you act, but most of all, adulthood isn't easy and you can never turn back from it, so what I'm really saying, Grace, is that you shouldn't be looking ahead to that right now, and hold onto whatever threads of innocence you have left because adulthood has a way of jumping out at you before your ready for it. One day you'll wake up and everything will be different, and turning twenty-one isn't the day that it happens. It could happen tomorrow, you're almost sixteen, and as much as I don't want to admit it, your childhood is over."

Seriousness of her father's revelations caused a deep rooted sadness to come over her. She reached out for the board with all her party plans on it and tore it off the wall. Danny knew, in that moment that this situation could go one of two ways and it would prove to him exactly where Grace stood by way of her maturity. She could either pitch a fit or she could move forward into her responsibilities.

Folding the sheet of card stalk up, Grace placed the poster in her closet and returned to her bed where her father had been sitting next to her. "Charlie wont have to do anything if something happens to you, will he?" She asked as she stood before him with tears in her eyes.

"No sweetheart, and really, you wont have to either. I have everything organized to the best of my ability now. Should something happen to me there are people prepared to take care of everything, but you will have to make some decisions for yourself and your little brother."

Grace nodded slowly and took a deep breath to settle herself. "Has mom done the same?" She asked.

"I believe she has, yes," He answered.

"If something were to happen, would Charlie be taken away from me?" She asked fearfully. "If something happened to both you and mom, what would that mean for him and I?"

"You have other family that would take care of both of you. It shouldn't fall to you to raise your little brother," Danny and reached out and took her hands.

"But what if I want to?" She asked.

"I wont let anyone take your little brother from you," Danny said.

"Okay," she said and sat down next to him as he led her to that place. "What else do I need to know?"

"Not much, I'm still here."

"But I want to be prepared, so I want to know."

"And just like that, you're not a child anymore Grace," He said sadly.

"I know," she said and broke down in tears as she laid her head on her father's shoulder.

Danny wrapped his arms around his daughter as she cried and just held her. He knew this day would one day come, it had been peeking out at him for some time now, but just as Grace cried for the loss of her childhood, he realized he wasn't read for it either.

 ** _113\. Rant for 10 minutes, starting with, "What sucks is ..."_**

"What sucks is today was supposed to be an in the office, easy going, get things done kind of day but no, you had to go and get us a case. You couldn't leave well enough alone and now here we are stuck in a cartoon style booby trap in a net in a tree somewhere in the unknown jungle just waiting to be shot or stabbed or whatever and by the time you do manage to cut these ropes which are likely laced with wires so they can't be cut, we're still going to fall to our doom way down there, off the cliff if the wind catches us right. All because of just how close we are to the edge. One good breeze and we're over the edge and there is another scenario as to how this day could continue down the path of ruin. You could have just left me alone. You could have let me stay safe in my office but no. Now we're the Road Runner waiting for Wile E. Coyote!"

"Road Runner never got caught by the Coyote, so you're wrong, and I have a plan so just sit tight and hold onto the netting," Steve said as he worked up at the top of the bundle. "If the bottom falls out of this, you have to be prepared to catch yourself in the net." He added as she worked frantically with the utility knife he always had in his pocket.

"You're not even working at the bottom," Danny counted.

"Nope, but I think I have the drawstring that closes the bottom. How do you think they get shit out of nests like this, and again you're wrong. The ropes are just ropes, so we can get out of this and climb up into the tree to safety once I get us loose."

"So you're Tarzan now?" Danny asked angrily.

"You know, if you don't lower your voice, you will draw attention to us quicker?" Steve asked as something above snapped and with a swishing sound a line went loose and all of a sudden from the top one edge of the netting fell open. All at once, and with a great jerk, the net bundle was a free flowing mass of ropes and Danny and Steve clung on for dear life. "Okay, maybe the Tarzan thing wasn't a bad idea, we could swing to safety. Are you tangled or are you just holding on?"

"Tangled!" Danny said panic stricken.

"Calm down, get yourself untangled, I can wait."

"I fucking hate you so much," Danny grumbled but regained his composure and managed to get himself untangled but still clung to the open face of the netting.

"I'm aware, are you ready to try and sing to safety. You're down lower so you will jump first," Steve instructed and grumbling Danny nodded up at him. "All right, one, two, three, jump!" Steve said as they started to swing. "You okay?" He called to his partner when Danny had let go.

"Yes, come on, you're turn!" Danny huffed as he found his feet and stood up.

Steve lowered himself into the place where Danny had been and with a couple of additional swinging motioned he jumped to safety.

"All right, we're out. Let's keep moving, but this time, watch for the traps. I don't wanna do that again."

"Me either, but where are we going? Do you have any idea where we are?" Danny asked.

Looking out over the edge of the canyon Steve tried to find his bearings, and finally pointed off in the direction they's come from. "If we go back that way, we'll find the compound. If we go that way we'll wind our way down into the canyon to safety," he answered and pointed just north of his initial direction.

"All right, lead the way," Danny said and sighed.

"What no more protesting?" Steve asked intrigued before he moved.

"What's the point? If we get ourselves into more trouble, it's just as a result of you not leaving well enough alone in the first place," Danny answered and motioned again for Steve to lead.

"We could go back the way we came, for the sake of the case. We might not be able to find the compound again."

"You're going to have to, you drove my car up there," Danny grumbled. "But first, get us out of danger of being shot by those men. We'll go the canyon way," he added and moved to walk in the direction that Steve had pointed to.

"You're leading now?" Steve asked.

"No, I'm waiting for you to follow and then take the lead," Danny called. "So hurry up."

 ** _114\. Describe your walk to school or work from the point of view of ... a very drunk person._**

"Daniel, you made it. I'm shocked!" Kono teased. "Steve said you had a fun night!"

"I walked in the hopes it would sober me up," Danny said and sighed. "I'm shocked I made it here too, but not really because I feel awesome!" he added and his eyes got wide and a little crazy.

"Are you still drunk?" She asked. "Or is this the hang over?"

"Oh no, still very drunk. I know this because I made a lot of new friends on my walk but I can't remember any names, and then, as we all walked together gathering people like Jesus on the way into the city to scare away the rats, I was planning how I would stay drunk all day without letting the hang over take over until tonight. I think I promised legal council to a meth addict, and range training to a bulldog. And I challenged the statue of the king to a duel at dawn with pistols. Do you remember where I can get pistols?"

"You remembered all this? Or are you making it up as you go?" Kono asked and laughed. "And wasn't it Saint Patrick with the rats?"

"Happy Saint Patrick's Day!" Danny cheered.

"Woah, okay, happy Saint Patrick's day," she said as he reached out and hugged her.

"Shhh," Danny hushed. "Steve has the whole thing on video."

"What, why?"

"Because he isn't drunk and he drove me home last night so he came to pick me up, and drove irresponsibly while filming my walk." Danny answered.

"Then why didn't he drive you to work today?"

"Because I needed the walk to sober up," Danny reasoned. "He tried though, lord love him. It was a bad idea though, I should have got him to take me to the store to get more drinks. I don't want to sober up, I want to stay drink."

"Instead you made a fool of yourself by walking and I don't think you should be worried about sobering up, you're pretty far gone,"Kono said. "And Steve took advantage of you, you know that right?"

"Yup, and now I am going to hang out in my office and sleep," Danny said and smiled as Paramedics Rosie Paige, whom Danny was dating, and Aaron Kirk walked in carrying their medical supplies.

"Who's hurt?" Danny asked suspiciously. "Not me, I feel awesome!"

"Apparently you are, or very soon will be," Rosie said accusingly. "Steve called me."

"Why?" Danny asked as Steve joined them.

"See, this is what happens when you do doubles at the fire house. He gets drunk on a weekday," Steve accused but there was nothing serious in his tone.

"You are an enabler, you took me to the bar so I wouldn't be lonely, this is your fault, not hers!" Danny scolded. "I love you babe." He added and winked at Rosie. "I still love you too," he continued with a stumble toward Steve. "And I love you Kono because you're like a little sister and you are smart, and you are so patient while trying to teach me, of all people, to surf. You rock."

"Thanks," Kono said and then burst with laughter

"He's a mushy, lovely, sappy drunk. Can you fix it, I need my cynical, angry, partner back," Steve said as he caught Danny.

"I don't know if I should now that he's confessed that it's your fault," Rosie said and folded her arms in protest.

"I didn't force him to drink," Steve countered and maneuvered Danny into his office and dropped him into his desk chair.

"But you took him to the bar," Rosie said and shook her head. "Honey, how many did you have?" She asked as she checked Danny's vitals.

"A couple, and then a couple more, and then maybe six after that," Danny answered.

"It wasn't that many," Steve countered.

"Did you eat first?" She asked.

"Lunch..." Danny answered and then she could tell he was thinking really hard about the question.

"We ate all night, all the new bar menu at Finnegan's. And he had maybe 4 beers and then switched to whisky," Steve explained.

"Over how long?" Aaron asked as Rosie's face changed.

"We left here at about eight and left there after last call. He just wanted to keep up with the pub crowd," Steve answered.

"It was Saint Patricks Day! Those are my people! I had to, I needed to, for Ireland!" Danny said.

"On his father's side," Steve said with a nod.

"Did you drink the green beer?" Rosie asked.

"Heck yah," Danny answered and cheered, "for Ireland!"

"Did anyone buy you anything?" Aaron asked as Rosie started a saline drip and Danny started to pout at the needle prick.

"The last beer was bought for the place by a group of what looked like strong men," Steve said.

"Did you drink it too?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah," Steve answered.

"Check his vitals as well," She ordered her partner.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Ciaran Bradley was arrested early this morning when a bunch of patrons from the bar last night fell ill. He confessed to spiking the green beers with uppers that he obtained illegally."

"Steve your heart rate is elevated as well, but you're not as bad as Daniel," Aaron said.

"I didn't drink the green beer, except for the one," Steve said.

"Am I going to die, Love?" Danny asked as he looked to Rosie and pouted.

"No, but you're going to be really angry when you sober up and the reality of what happened sets in," She said and giggled.

"Do you want to take him to a hospital?" Steve asked worried now.

"No, but when he comes down from this, even with the saline, he's not going to be very well," Rosie answered. "You should probably take him home."

"I'm fine, I can work," Danny protested.

"Until the saline kicks in, babe, and then you're going to get very sick," Rosie cooed as she packed up her things.

"I'm tough, I can handle it."

"Oh no, you're a giant baby when it comes to not feeling well. You'll be begging Steve to take you home."

"Or to county lock up to beat down the guy that drugged him," Steve offered.

"Nah, I'm awesome, I'll be fine," Danny said and winked at Rosie.

"Did you have a good time at least?" She asked.

"Heck yeah, but I missed you," he answered.

"My god he's sappy when he's drunk," Aaron laughed.

"Oh yeah, don't get him started on his kids, you'll never get back to your rig," Steve laughed.

"My kids are so cute," Danny said before Aaron could leave. "And smart, and precious, and good, and funny, and all the things. My kids are the best. My son got all As on his report card! My daughter is the head of the cheer squad this year. My kids are great. My girl friend is great. My work peeps are great. I'm great. We're all great."

"I'm great," Steve said.

"You're the best, man, really, I love you," Danny said.

"Love you too buddy," Steve laughed and motioned for the medics to leave. "You just chill out here for a second and then we'll take a drive."

"I wanna walk again, my friends are waiting, oh and I need you to be my second. That king is going down! Pistoles at dawn!" Danny shouted as Steve walked away. "Kono's gonna get me the pistols. I hope they are fancy ones with filigree on the handles and all old timey-whimey. And you can be Aaron Burr and I'll be Alexander Hamilton on that hill in Jersey. It's the ten duel commandment!" He finished with a song.

"Should I stay with him once I've dropping him at home?" Steve asked at the doors to the bullpen as the singing continued behind them.

"If he's still like this, yes. If he passes out leave aspirin and water on the bedside table, or where ever he lands. And I'll head over and check on him when my shifts finished at noon," Rosie answered. "And don't let him duel with a statue, that wont look good. And if you can't stop the singing, get him started from the top of the musical with 'how does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore...' and he'll finish a whole rousing rendition of Grace's current favourite musical for you. Enjoy."

"They'll hug it out, him and the statue that is," Steve said and laughed. "As you've seen, he's such a sappy drunk, and I'll just put Bon Jovi on in the car and he'll be fine. That will lull him to sleep, he'll pass right out."

"It's when he sobers up that I'm worried. The cynicism and sarcasm will come back with a vengeance," she warned.

"He'll be fine," Steve said and laughed. "I'm used to the cynicism."

 ** _A/N: Well it looks like this splitting them up is going to have to be a thing..._**


	14. Prompts 115 to 120

**_A/N: Second half, sorry I'm late with this today. It was a beautiful day so I spent most of it outside and now I am scrambling to get my update posted this Friday._**

Prompts 115 to 120

 ** _115\. ... A very angry person._**

"Where the hell is the car?" Steve asked angrily as he burst into Danny's office and Danny grasped his head in pain.

"In my driveway," Danny said and squinted up at his partner. "Turn off the lights," he ordered.

"Are you kidding me?" Steve asked loudly.

"No, I was still in no condition to drive this morning so Rosie drove me in, against her will, I might add. After the drunk escapades of two nights ago, and my subsequent poisoning, it's no wonder," he said and looked to his partner accusingly, "How the hell did you get here? Why do you need my car? Drive your own fucking vehicle. Go Away!" He yelled.

"Still not feeling awesome then?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"You were poisoned too, how are you fine?" Danny grumbled.

"You didn't have to come to work," Steve said. "You tried on a Saturday, and you've been sick all of Sunday. You could have stayed home to get your bearings back."

"Fuck that, I have a case to investigate!" Danny grumbled. "Or at least build one up so that Ciaran Bradley can never poison anyone ever again. Why was he poisoning people in the first place. What was he all about?"

"Let HPD handle it. They've got it!"

"What if they don't? What if it was more than just poisoning? What if something really nefarious is going on and we are the ones who need to figure it out."

"Nefarious, hmm, you still drunk?"

"No!"

"HPD found out that the reason Ciaran was there and why he spiked the keg of green beer was to cause a diversion while the building next door was robbed of ten million dollars worth of diamonds. They were caught when the tripped the secondary alarm and that's how Ciaran was picked up in the first place. I looked into it. He's going to prison for a number of counts of burglary and robberies of other jewelry stories all over the island, and now poisoning to boot. So see, the case is closed and handled and you can go home and sleep this off," Steve explained.

"All right fine, but you're going to have to drive me," Danny said and grasped at his head for a multitude of reasons, but mostly because it was splitting with pain.

"You don't want to walk home and duel with the king?" Steve asked and laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Danny scolded. "The sun is far too bright today, unless you can will it to get cloudy and rain a cool, sobering, rain down on me, you're going to have to drive me home."

"All right, I have the truck, let's get you back to bed."

"Why were you asking for my car then?"

"When I walked in and saw you in your office I was worried because I didn't see the car. I don't think you're in any condition to drive just yet."

"No, I'm not, but nor am I in a state to walk here either."

"No I can see that."

"Okay, yeah, let's just stop talking and be quiet for a second while you take me home."

"All right, let's go."

 ** _116\. ... A very sleepy person._**

"As shocking as it is that Danny made it in today, i'm astonished that you came in at all," Kono said as he cousin flopped down onto the sofa in her office. "You okay Cuz?"

"I should have stayed home, taken a sicks day, or a personal mental health day," he answered with a yawn. "But Steve called and said we had a case so I had Duke pick me up. I slept the whole way and as Steve is not here right now, I will sleep some more right here."

"He's here, he's just checking on Danny," Kono commented and looked across to the other office. "Rough night then?" She asked.

"Day, actually," Chin answered. "When Danny's out of commission and Steve's put on light duty because of a possible poisoning as well, everything falls to us, and because you were wrapping up twice as many cases for the DEA, I was left to every other little thing that could have been Five-O business but wasn't, and it was a very busy weekend. I had a meeting with the governor to tell her how things were going. I had to brief her on what happened to Danny and Steve. I went to check on six possible cases for us to handle. I appeared in court. I was called out to Halawa to check on an incident involving one of our CIs. Then I picked up Sarah from her phycologists appointment that Adam brought her to, fed her, went back to PT meetings at her school, she's doing awesome by the way, and then home and guess who got sick with a flu. She'd said she wasn't feeling well before Adam picked her up in the morning, but he didn't say anything got worse, but it did. What she ate a dinner didn't sit well and so we were up all night. Poor kid. Then Danny called at like 9PM and the booze and drugs had warn off so he was in fine form for a good two hours until he started getting violently ill; thank god Rosie was there."

"Did you sleep?" Kono interrupted.

"I tried to but at about midnight Sarah woke up again with a night terror; flashes of Mexico and that compounded her flu symptoms. So I was up with her until about 2AM, and then I just gave up and she slept in my bed with me but she's a squirmy kid and I was kicked most of the rest of the night but she wasn't sick again. We were up at 7AM, well I was, made breakfast, got her all set for school, gave her the option to stay home but she decided she was fine, and then I walked her to school and Steve was calling saying Danny was angry and coming into work so I needed to get here too. I called Duke and he swung by and picked me up on his way to work, and now here I am."

"Ha, well that sucks, and now it sounds like Danny's going home because he's still not awesome," Kono said and shook her head.

"I think I should too, wanna drive me home? Wanna tell the big boss I'm sick too?"

"Do you need me to?" Kono asked seriously.

"Yeah, I think I do," Chin confessed.

"All right, looks like they're leaving, let's get you out of here too."

"Where are you going?" Steve asked as he watched Chin hobble out of Kono's office and she followed.

"I think Chin has Sarah's flu, I'm going to take him home," Kono answered.

"Yes, please do, none of us need the flu," Steve said. "Danny's going home too."

"I don't have the flu, but I was poisoned so..."

"Light duty again today then," Steve said with a sigh.

"I'll call in Lou when we come back around," Kono said.

"Can everyone please quiet down?" Danny asked sickly.

"Yes, please do," Chin backed him up.

 ** _117\. ... a very heartbroken person._**

"How is he even okay?" Rosie whispered as she hooked Danny up to another saline drip. This wasn't the first time, it wouldn't be the last time. "That should fix you up. I've seen you in way worse shape," she added with a wink. "So what's up with Steve, is he okay?"

"I have no idea. He was tying one on last night, just like the rest of us. It was all for him and his heartache," Danny answered with a shrug and leaned back in his desk chair. "Sometimes I feel like all we do is get drunk, but this time I watched every drink that came our way, and we stayed away from any funny coloured liquids."

"You've learned your lesson, no more green beers, but that wasn't a week ago..."

"I know, and I only just started feeling myself again by the end of the week. Bad shit just likes to happen and compound the situation."

"So Lynn left him then?" She asked.

"Well, it was a series of unfortunate events that have happened before. Catherine showed up looking for help, again. She interrupted date night, again, and Steve jumped when she said jump, again. Lynn left him the next morning, the fight was apparently epic, and we all decided that he needed a night out," Danny explained. "He wasn't going to come out with us, because Catherine was still in town and he was going to make a go of that because we all know he's not over her but she left him a note, a fucking note, again, on his door and peaced out, again. Then next thing we know he's calling us out to the bar and this is the result of that."

"Poor guy, he's got to do something about his feeling for Catherine," Rosie said and shook her head.

"Tell me about it, but we all make bad decisions about love," Danny said and shrugged.

"Did he drive himself in?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, I did, he crashed on my couch last night, and I mean crashed."

"Should you have driven?" She asked and looked him in the eyes.

"Probably not," he answered.

"You'll be fine in a little while. Aaron is checking on Steve. You were right to call us."

"You just alway seem to be on duty when I need you to be," Danny said and smiled lovingly at her.

"Now, now, don't you start with the flattery," She added with a wink. "But please, don't do any driving for at least a couple more hours, even if it is from your place to here. It's a short distance but you've been naughty."

"I had a couple of drinks, and shots, and then loads of water," Danny said. "This saline is a precaution. But I feel pretty good considering."

"Well I guess it was Steve's turn to be the irresponsible one," She said as she started packing up her things. "You seem fine, probably don't need the hydration, but let's do it just in case."

"I'm not going to protest," Danny said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"I've gotta get back to my rig," she said sadly.

"I understand," He said, smiled, and winked. "I'll see you tonight though."

"Yes, but let's take it easy, no drinking," she warned.

"No drinking for a while, don't you worry about that. I've learned my lesson."

"How's Chin and Sarah doing?" She asked as her eyes wandered and didn't see anyone else in the office.

"They're fine," Danny answered. "Chin and Kono are in court today."

"Ah, I see," Rosie nodded. "Well take it easy."

"I will Love."

"You had better, I'm off duty again at three!"

 ** _118\. You are driving home in blinding rain from a hiking trip in a southern region of Texas. It's very late, and there is no one for miles on the dark country road. Suddenly your car dips into a very deep puddle, stalls, and then stops. You have no way of calling anyone. After a while, you see headlights approaching. An old pickup pulls up right behind you and stops. But no one gets out._**

"Not good," Danny said to himself and fidgeted to retrieve his badge and his gun. A passed out, bloody and beaten Steve remained unconscious in the passenger side of the rental car. "Wake up Steve," Danny said and elbowed him hard but nothing happened. "Fucking great, I've seen this exact same thing happen in a movie, or on TV, and you know what happened? The guy in the pick up murders and eats the guy in the car. That's us! Wake up Steve!"

A knock at the driver's side window announced that the driver of the pickup truck behind them had made it to the front of their car. Danny rolled down the window slowly and left it mostly closed.

"Everything all right?" The young-ish man asked.

"Yes, well no, but we're fine," Danny said.

"Need a boost?" The man asked.

"Well, kinda," Danny answered.

"Pop the hood, and I'll pull around in front of you," the man said then spotted Steve. "Is your friend okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine, I hope."

"He's bleeding."

"Most of that blood isn't his. It belongs to the suspect we have in the back seat," Danny said and motioned over his shoulder. "We're officers from Oahu and that guy stole a helicopter from our friend and crashed it."

"You're five-O?" The man asked.

"Yes," Danny said and held his badge up to the window.

"Awesome!"

"Sure, yeah, I guess," Danny said awkwardly.

"I'll pull around," the man said and dashed back to his truck.

"What's going on?" Steve groggily asked as he started to come too.

"I'm pretty sure we're about to be eaten like that guy in an episode of Hannibal, so please back me up here." Danny said as he popped the hood, and moved to exit the vehicle as the truck driver pulled up and turned so that their vehicles were nearly front bumper to front bumper.

"Why did you stop?" Steve asked.

"The car stalled," Danny answered and closed the door. "Keep an eye on the guy in the back seat, he's in worse shape than you are. And keep an eye on me and this random guy on a dark stretch of road that might be a mass murderer or a cannibal."

"You're jumping to conclusions," Steve said.

"Probably, but watch closely anyway."

"I wont be able to see with the hood up."

"If I start yelling, back me up. Roll down your window," he said and then moved to where the truck driver had stopped.

"I have jump cables in the back," the man said and quickly moved to fetch them.

Instinctively Danny put his hand on his service weapon and waited.

"Here we do," the man said and came back with the cables. "You're not the first folks that have had this happen to them. We're trying to get the city out here to fix this stretch of road but mostly, they think because we're farmers that we all have trucks and can handle the potholes."

"You live around here?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah, saw you from the front porch," the man answered and pointed to a light on up the long drive. "This here is my farm," he added proudly. "All right, try the car," he added as Danny moved back to the driver's door.

One turn of the key and the engine roared to life.

"Looks like you're all set, you might want to hurry along to a hospital," the young man said as he removed the cables and shut the hood.

"Right, thanks, I'll make a call to the governor for you, if you'd give me your name," Danny said and reached to shake the man's hand.

"I'm Jacob Moore," the man said and smiled.

"Danny Williams."

"Big fan," Jacob said and laughed. "My little girl thinks Five-O is like the Avengers. She's going to be floored when she wakes up in the morning."

"Well thank you very much," Danny said with a chuckle.

"Not a problem, sir. Glad I could help!" The man said and moved back to his truck. Another moment and he was gone, heading back up the long driver to the lights at his home. Danny moved back to the driver's side again and caught Steve in a stare down with the man in the back seat who had come to.

"Daniel, did you forget to cuff him?" Steve asked angrily with his weapon drawn.

"No, he must have slipped them," Danny said and drew his weapon as well.

"Care to cuff him again and this time maybe one hand on either side of the car so that he can't try and strangle me again," Steve ordered.

"You know what, let's head up to that house and see if they don't have a phone so that we can get some back up. I'm sure Jacob wouldn't mind," Danny said and struck the suspect in the side of the head with his pistol. "That should hold him for a few minutes." He added and dropped into the car.

"Jacob, I take it, isn't a cannibal after all?" Steve asked, still turned in his seat, still with his weapon trained on the man in the back.

"No, just a really nice farmer. His daughter's a really big fan of Five-O." Danny said and quickly they'd caught up to Jacob in the drive.

"Can I help you?" Jacob asked as he exited the his truck again.

"Can you call the local authorities and get us some back up, this guy is being a real pain and just tried to kill my partner again," Danny said.

"Daddy, what's going on?" A child called from the porch.

"Go back inside, Lilly-Beth and call 911 for Daddy," the man ordered. "Tell them you need police out here to back up the Five-O."

"What, really?" the child cried.

"Yes please," Steve and Danny called to her.

"Okay," she said excitedly and ran back into the house. One minute later she was back on the porch with the phone in her hand talking to the dispatch operator. "They are coming. The lady said to stay on the line," she called from the porch.

"Good girl, Lilly-Beth, you stay up there and stay safe okay. We have a bad man right here who might hurt you so please stay up there," Danny said as the man was dragged out of the car and hog tied in the middle of the drive with ropes that Jacob had pulled from the back of his truck.

"Cattle farmer?" Danny asked when the man was well roped and secured.

"How'd you guess?" Jacob asked.

"I was a junior rodeo camp, that there was lasso rope," Danny answered.

"Lilly-Beth holds two lasso titles here in Hawaii," Jacob said proudly.

"That-a-girl!"

"I hear sirens," Steve said as he still stood over the suspect.

"I see the lights," Lilly-Beth said from the porch.

"Watch em hit that pot hold and stall out like you did," Jacob said with a shake of his head.

"If police can't get to you in the event of an emergency, then the city will have to get out here and fix that road," Danny said.

"But not before this guy squirms loose," Danny said and aimed his weapon at the man once more.

"Lilly-Beth, go on inside and turn on every light in the place. Hit the stable lights, the barn lights, all that you can reach, and light this place up," Jacob ordered his child and she obeyed as the lights flooded the drive, the barn and the lane that led up to the house.

The cop car in the lead of the pack hit the pothole at speed and the crunching sound it made was a bad sign, other cars following it slammed on their brakes as the car in front swerved out of the way. The second car hit the pothole at a much slower speed and stopped to assist the car in front of it, and direct the others around it and up to the house. The third and fourth car made it to the farm house and the floodlights from the cruisers flooded the area, Danny and Steve, and Jacob with more light than before. And there on the ground, hog tied like a small calf in competition laid the fugitive.

"Five-O," Danny announced and he and Steve raised their badges to the arriving cops.

"So you caught your guy then?" An officer asked as he and his partner moved forward with weapons drawn.

"When does Five-O not get their guy?" Lilly-Beth called from the balcony.

"What she said," Steve commented in return and then winked up at the little girl.

"Can you take him please, shackled," Danny asked of the officers. "And in your car with a cage."

"What is with that road?" Another officer asked as he finally made it up the drive. "We've called for a tow truck."

"I think your road is gonna get fixed now," Danny said and smiled at Jacob as the suspect was pulled away by the officers.

"Mind if I use your washroom? I'm a bit of a mess," Steve asked when the cops had everything under control.

"Absolutely," Jacob said and moved toward the house. "Lilly-Beth, show Commander McGarrett into the house please."

"Wow, it really is you," She gasped as Steve appeared on the stairs to the porch.

"Indeed," Steve laughed and nodded at her.

"Right this way, Commander," she said and moved into the house with him.

"She'll not sleep now," Jacob said and laughed.

"He has that affect on people," Danny said and waved off the cops. As the cars left again Jacob turned back to the house. "You could use a beer," he said to Danny.

"Yes, thank you, I could, and I'd love to meet this little roping champ," Danny said and followed him.

"As star struck as she is with Steve, you're her favourite," Jacob said and laughed. "I'm sure she'll be mighty please to meet you."

 ** _119\. Tell the story of one of your scars._**

Danny and Rosie laid in bed together as the run rose and day began to break. She ran her hand lovingly down his shoulder, lingering only for a moment on the scar where he'd been shot. "This is how we met," she whispered in his ear as he turned slightly to look at her.

"Just my luck to get shot on the first day," Danny said with a huff.

"We wouldn't have met otherwise," she said with a giggle.

"That's not true, we've had so many run ins with the paramedics that it was destined to happen, it just happened to happen on my first day as a founding member of an elite task force."

"True, but at least this way we have a good story," Rosie said.

"The beginning of a long one I hope," Danny nodded.

 ** _120\. Think about the word vast. What in you life is vast?_**

"The extent of the insanity of observations and experiences I've encounter in the short time that I've been here in Hawaii is vast, so much more so than my time in Jersey, and I grew up there. It had it's moments, it's horrors and atrocities, but they were just instances in a long line of familiar times. This has been a constant string that stretches out into the vastness of the unknown. I never know what tomorrow will bring, and the only thing that seems fleeting is the familiar," Danny explained, as he spoke his therapist nodded her head. "It feels more like an adventure, rather than going through the motions, and sometimes that is great, but I feel like my brain never gets a break from it."

"You have to make time for the breaks," the woman before him said.

"Can you tell that to Steve the next time you see him?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"Steve doesn't like to be idol."

"No, but sometimes, you have to slow down," Danny countered. "I was told that Hawaii had its own pace. That things were slower, steady, like the rolling waves. I find it to be that way in general, for normal people, but for me life is that crest and crash of the monsters up the north shore. And it's constant, never ending, you feel like for a moment there will be a lull and then it all rolls over on top of you."

"Would you know what to do in the lull if you had one?"

"I just want a lull long enough to paint my fence and clean my house," Danny said with a chuckle. "But as it is, Steve runs me to exhaustion every day and then I come home to kids, homework, practices, competitions, doctors appointments. I have a girlfriend but I don't know why she's with me because I have so little time for her."

"You make time for all of them," the woman spoke.

"I try to, and that's why I think I'm going crazy."

"You're not crazy detective, you just have a very active life and your mind is as active as it needs to be to keep up with it all. You think ahead of a situation, because you have to. I don't think there is anything wrong with that, or your relationships."

"So we're good?" He asked.

"Yes, we're good. See you again in six months?"

"As is mandated by the department, I will see you in six months."


	15. Prompts 121 to 130

**_A/N: Thank you everyone who has been reading and commenting on this set of stories. I love hearing about which were your favourites. Thank you!_**

Prompts 121 to 130

 ** _121\. You are in a rickshaw in India. The driver asks if it's true that there is a pill for everything in your country._**

"I would assume so," Danny answered with a raised eyebrow, "but why do you ask? India has a better established healthcare system then we do, or so I've read."

"Yes it is a common knowledge, but pharmaceuticals are much bigger in America I believe."

"Billion dollar industry," Steve said with a dismissive shrug.

"So what brings you to India; New Deli to be exact?" The man conveying them through the bustling streets asked.

"International Conference on Policing Innovations," Danny answered. "We aren't normally the types for international travel, not for business at least, but I've always wanted to see India and this was my chance."

"We are will a well established task-force out of Hawaii that our governor established nearly ten years ago now. I guess you could call us the Innovation, and that's why we were invited," Steve added.

"So you are police officers?" The man asked.

"I'm a Navy SEAL turned cop, and my partner here is a Detective," Steve answered.

"Twenty-five year veteran of the police force," Danny said proudly.

"Well that is fantastic, I best get you there in one piece," the man said and laughed.

"Not today, friend, we've got the day to explore. Take us to the best place to eat, in your opinion, not the tourist place. We want the real deal," Steve said.

"I've got just the place," the man laughed. "My family runs the place, so I may be bias, but I've never had anything better."

"Sounds good to me!" Danny said when Steve looked to him for encouragement.

"Take us there," Steve said and sat back to enjoy the rest of the ride.

 ** _122\. A man who disguises himself as an electrician._**

"See anything?" Steve asked over the radio connection when Toast and Danny had made it into the house and were shown to the basement.

"Anything else I can get for you boys?" The lady of the house asked pleasantly.

"No ma'am, we should be fine. You said your issue was with flickering lights?" Toast asked and flashed his winning smile to set her at ease.

"Yes, my teen says it's ghosts and keeps throwing salt around but my husband says the line to the security system keeps cutting out as well."

"That is not a good sign," Danny said and sighed. "Might be an issue with wiring. How old is the house?" He asked as Toast started to set up.

"I'm not sure, we just moved in," the woman answered with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, how long ago?" Danny asked brightly. "Have you always lived on the island?"

"No, just transferred out here," the lady giggled. "Always wanted to visit, I mean, it's Hawaii right? But never though my husband would get a transfer to a place like this."

"Well that's fantastic, are you enjoying it?"

"I am, it's been lovely, and the kids are settling well. My eldest daughter had some issues but she's gotten involved in all kinds of school activities. My second eldest is just ten and my twins are toddlers, they were the oops babies, but we love them. I'm a stay at home, working for a company that does home parties to sell candles and my husband is an accountant, specializing in big banks. He's out here with Honolulu International Trust, just started last week."

"It is year end, had to get him in there to get that done," Danny said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, he wasn't looking forward to it, but he's settling into the pace pretty quickly. he knows nothing about electrical work, however, so we had to call you out here."

"Looks like something is pulling power from the main line," Toast said without taking his eyes off the computer he's set up, hooked into the main system. I'm running diagnosis." He added as he turned around.

"To smart for me," the woman laughed as she looked at the scene. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No ma'am we'll be fine," Danny said and smile.

"I'll leave you to it then," she said and moved back toward the stairs.

"Thank you," Toast and Danny chimed together without having planned it and the woman laughed as she disappeared.

"So, what's drawing the energy?" Steve asked over the radio connection having listened to everything that had just occurred.

"I can't tell exactly, going to try and hack through some of the details. The house may just be old," Toast said and shrugged.

"Look into the house itself, I don't think this woman and her family are the people responsible for the the fraud," Danny added. "They haven't been here long enough."

"I agree with you, I put Jerry on it," Steve responded.

"Something is totally sapping the energy from this house," Toast said as he stood. "Time to get busy and look for the culprit. See who owned this place before this family, that might give you insight into the energy loss, or maybe see what you can find around this neighbourhood. It could be an outside source," he finished and began moving around the basement pulling things from walls and following the outlets and wires from the main electrical board.

"You want me to check out the outside?" Steve asked.

"We can check out this house, but maybe Kono and Chin should canvas the neighbourhood," Danny said as he moved toward the stairs.

"You go outside, I'll stay in," Toast said as Danny left.

"We'll find it," Danny added and moved along.

 ** _123\. Write a proposal for why your favourite book should be made into a movie._**

"Why would I want to ruin the book like that?" Grace asked out loud as she sat at the kitchen table working through her homework.

"Ruin the book how?" Danny asked as he came to her and looked over her shoulder. "Oh your teacher does not know you at all," he said with a laugh as he read the writing assignment for their journaling. "That's the one thing that can get your phone out of your hands; a good book."

"Right?" Grace said and spun around in her seat. "And Charlie will be the same way if it's the last thing I do, but honestly, who in their right mind would wish to see their favourite book made into a movie?"

"Movies always ruin the books," Danny commented in solidarity with his daughter.

"Always!" Grace said emphatically. "Sometimes they are good but they are never as good as the books. Never, and my favourite, I see them in their own light. I have made the characters everything I want them to be in my mind, I see them and hear them, and I'm not the one casting these movies so how do I know if they are going to do it justice to the love I have for those I've imagined into being. No, never my favourite books!"

"What about miniseries?" Danny asked.

"They are better but they have to be by good directors and companies that pride themselves on doing good, right, work with regards to the source material. I would hazard watching my favourites as miniseries, or full adaptations of shows, but not movies. And even then, if I'm disappointed in the actors they've cast, it ruins it all, so why chance it?"

"I see what you're saying, so maybe you should make the case for a book you're lukewarm about, stating your reasons for passing over your favourite book, and then voicing your opinions about something that didn't stick out to you so much in your literary journey but rather that you think a movie might made better," Danny offered.

"Oh Danno, that's a great idea!" She said excitedly.

"I do have them from time to time," He said with a wink. "And once you're done, I have something for you."

"Don't play with me like that, did you go by the book store?" She asked and shook her head.

"Steve was stepping in to intimidate some of his favourite lowlives, and I got you this," Danny said and from above the fridge he fetched a brand new hardcover. "You'd said you were interested in the author, so here you go."

"Thank you!" She gasped happily.

"But first, writing assignment," he said and pointed back to her work.

"Of course," she said and spun back in the chair.

 ** _124\. You have an opportunity to fly a blimp emblazoned with a message over a baseball field during a game. What will the message say?_**

Danny covered his face to hid his embarrassment and turned away from the camera he'd spotted in the crowd as the huge blimp passed over the stadium and the sponsorship was broadcast over the loud speakers.

"And there they are folks!" The announcer's voice boomed as the team's faces appeared on the jumbo-tron. "You're home grown Hawaii Five-O. Tonight's game sponsors!"

"Danny wave!" Steve said excitedly as people around them cheered.

"No, I just want to watch the ball game, I don't want to be recognized!"

"It's a small island, everyone knows who you are all ready," Kono countered.

"Yeah well, that's fine, but don't point it out with a blimp!" Danny grumbled.

"The blimp is great, I love it," Steve said as he stood and took a photo of the blimp passing low over the stadium.

"It makes me look fat," Kono grumbled and shook her head. "I'd be okay with just the announcement and the jumbo-tron here but the blimp is a bit much."

"I just want to watch the came, all the rest is too much!" Danny said as he stood to flee.

"Where do you think you're going?" Steve asked and the announcer moved onto the next segment he was being paid to broadcast.

"I'm going to get a hat so that I can hide under it," Danny answered.

"Don't do that, let the people see you!" Steve said and wrapped his arm around Danny to stop him from leaving.

"Get off of my you goof, I'm done with this. I should have stayed home," Danny grumbled and took his seat again.

"But this is so much better than watching the game on the TV. I mean listen to that crowd. It's the experience of it all."

"Sure, but I didn't need to experience my face, or yours, on a giant blimp. That was not on the bucket list of things to do."

 ** _125\. Write five phrases that express regret._**

"I missed out on a lot to be here," Danny said as he and Steve sat together in the car.

"You sound like you regret it."

"I have regrets, many of them. I regret not being around to help my parents, my sisters, Matty. I missed seeing my sisters kids grow up. I could have made captain by now but I don't regret following Gracie here. I don't regret the friendships and the experiences I've had. I do however regret volunteering for this stakeout."

"Who doesn't regret volunteering for stakeouts?" Steve asked with a laugh. "We know they need to be done so we volunteer and then about one hour in we remember why we hate them so much."

"It's true, and you would think they would be obsolete now with all the technology that we have but we still use them," Danny huffed.

"Why did we volunteer for this?" Steve asked as he scanned the street once more and turned back to his partner.

"It was a slow week for us and you were itching to get involved in something. I could have handled paperwork, or even a back-up detail, but no, you chose stakeout. Why was that?"

"Because, by taking the stakeout, we took over the case," Steve answered.

"Of course we did, which only means more paperwork for me," Danny said and sighed.

"Paperwork you already have finished, for the most part," Steve said and motioned to the files in the back seat. "And all the rest of the paperwork you were planning on getting done."

"I thought I had enough to hold me for a couple hours at least but when you're stuck in a car with nothing to do, the stuff you brought to work on seems to finish itself really quickly."

"So you also regret not coming more prepared for this?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"I regret not being over prepared and packing this car full of stuff to work on," Danny said. "Or at least raiding Grace's library for a book," he added. "Or twelve."

"She does keep a rather impressive collection for a modern teen," Steve said with a nod. "I've returned all the stuff I borrowed. I'm going to have to come by an raid it again as well."

"She brought back a couple of really good old ones she picked up on her last visit to her grandmother in London. She love's the old bookstores there."

"We should go," Steve said thoughtfully.

"Where, the book store?" Danny asked.

"Sure, but the ones in London," Steve added and laughed.

"Sure, as soon as you stop picking up these stupid stakeouts."

 ** _126\. Why is your 11-year-old son obsessed with lemurs?_**

"What's so great about lemurs?" Danny asked his 6-year-old son.

"Look at them," Charlie said and motioned to the children's program that featured a anthropomorphized lemur as the star and primary educator.

"He's a man in a lemur suit," Danny said.

"So, he is also a puppet and there is a real lemur too," Charlie protested. "He's based on the real lemur and the show teaches kids about conservation and animals, and how important protecting our planet it. Lemurs are awesome."

"And what has he taught you?" Danny asked, very amused by his son's argument.

"That lemurs are awesome."

"All right then, lemurs are awesome."

127\. Describe your favourite boss and what he or she taught you.

"Go ahead Danny, tell them all about your favourite boss," Steve said boastfully at the cop conference as the team watched on and Danny was dragged on stage by the keynote.

"This aught to be good," Chin whispered to his cousin, as Danny reluctantly took the microphone that was handed to him.

"It's going to go one of two ways. Danny will talk about Steve or he wont, either way, Steve's about to be unbearable," Kono whispered back.

"Oh god, please have someone pull the fire alarm," Chin whispered sarcastically.

"Or have the Governor walk in to pull us from this place," Kono added.

"Or, Danny just pull a very cop sort of answer and say 'no comment'."

"I think, in this day and age of technology and deception, one must see themselves as their own person and take matters into their own hands. I may have had several bosses in my time as a police officer, and they have all had the good and bad qualities, but I think you have to be your own boss and realize when life throws a twist at you that you can change your circumstances," Danny spoke deliberately and slowly to the crowd before him. "You have to believe in your own better judgement and intuition, as a cop, for your safety and for the safety of those around you. Be responsible, not reliant on other to guide you in the right path, but strive to be the right path and model of good judgement for others."

"That was diplomatic," Chin said wide eyed as Danny handed the microphone back to the keynote and walked off the stage.

"And Steve is totally pissed about it," Kono said as the audience applauded but Steve sat brooding.

 ** _128\. You're at the dog park and a very attractive fellow dog walker approaches you. By the end of your conversation, you have scheduled a beach date for the next day. You both arrive at the beach with your dogs-but they don't get along._**

"It's because Bella isn't even your dog Steve!" Danny said as he picked up his pooch from his partner and began to hear all about the failed date.

"She loves me, she just didn't enjoy Claudia's dog, Achilles," Steve retorted. "Why did you have to make your dog such a snob?"

"The one time I ask you to take her out for me while I'm in court and the kids are at Rachel's and you manage to pick up at the park, but low and behold, all that you say to the nice lady you met is a falsehood and you prove it by taking my dog again, whom you really don't know at all, and who proves me right. Bella is not a snob, she's just uninterested in other dogs because we have her around people most of the time and haven't socialized her with others of her kind."

"So she's a snob, but at least I managed a second date with Claudia, one without our dogs," Steve said boastfully.

"You don't have a dog, she's my dog. You're lying to this woman," Danny yelled. "What is Claudia going to say when she finds out you hate dogs?" He asked teasingly.

"I don't hate dogs, I just don't want one of my own. I'm too busy and frankly so are you but I guess you have to make sacrifices for the kids. Don't you pick up at the dog park?"

"No I don't. I have a girlfriends, whom I picked up on the job," Danny retorted.

"You saved Melissa's life just to have her dump your ass and Rosie saved your life just to end up your new girlfriend. I have to say I'm rather proud of you," Steve mocked.

"Rachel rear-ended my cruiser," Danny added. "And Gabby was an informant for one of our cases, so you see, I don't need the dog part to pick up, I have work for that."

"So it would seem," Steve said thoughtfully.

"And I'm happy to see you get over Lynn, but Claudia isn't going to be good for you."

"Why not?"

"Because she has a dog, and you hate dogs!"

"I don't hate dogs!"

"And you're lying to her and yourself!"

"I don't hate dogs!"

 ** _129\. Complete this phrase six times without mentioning the sky or water: "as blue as _"_**

"Challenge accepted!" Steve said as Grace slammed down the card in the game that Charlie had picked. "As blue as pen ink. As blue as my navy blues. As blue as Charlie's shirt. As blue as Danny's eyes. As blue as bubble gum ice cream. As a Tiffany ring box."

"Wait just a second, Navy implies the ocean, therefore, water and so you lose." Danny countered.

"No it doesn't," Steve protested as the timer ended.

"Merriam-Websters gives a definition of - a dark greyish purplish blue," Grace said as she loaded the dictionary app on her phone. "It's one of four full definitions, the top three have to do with ships and water, but the forth doesn't mention it so I think Steve can get away with using navy to describe the colour blue."

"Ha, see!" Steve said triumphantly.

"You said as blue as you navy blues. If navy implied the colour blue then why say blue blue in your response, but the navy you were referring to is the branch of the services that has to do with boats and sailing, therefore you meant it as water," Danny retorted with reasoning.

"He's right uncle Steve," Grace said sympathetically.

"Why do you have to be so competitive, it's just a kids game?" Steve asked and pouted.

"Because it's a vocabulary game and I'll not have you teaching my kids wrong things," Danny said and drew a new card.

 ** _130\. What does your character's bumper sticker say?_**

"You are not putting that on the Camaro!" Steve protested at the sight of the sticker.

"Why not, it's my car."

"Because Grace isn't going to be driving it as much as I do and I'm a good driver."

"Ha, no you're not!" Danny said. "And the sticker was never for Grace. It was always for you to justify your erratic behaviour behind the wheel. Incase the auxiliary lights aren't on, people will know you suck at this driving thing."

"I'm not a beginning driver!" Steve protested further.

"Are you sure, some would argue to the contrary, mainly me. I believe wholeheartedly that you never actually learned how to drive properly because all of your driving was in military situation and war zones, so you never actually learned the rules of civilian driving, therefore, you are a beginner when it comes with these civilized situation."

"You suck," Steve stated angrily and pouted.

"You should learn to drive," Danny offered in his most fatherly tone. "Once you do, I will removed the sticker."

"I'll drive my own car," Steve huffed and walked toward the building.

"Is that really all I needed to do to be able to drive my own car?" Danny called after him as he placed the sticker on the bumper and stood up.

"You suck!" Steve answered with a crude hand gesture and disappeared into the Hale.

 ** _A/N: This week's update was shorter so it worked out as one update._**


	16. Prompts 131 to 135

**_A/N: Day two of insane winter ice storm...I'm so not impressed... and I mean I've had two snow day/dangerous ice days in a row and yet, I did nothing because I'm so bitter about this. So, moral of the story, if these seems angry and bitter, and generally out of sorts for this prompt set, blame it on northern Ontario and the bleeping snow/ice/rain...sigh. I'm sorry._**

Prompts 131 to 135

 ** _131\. You've awoken from a nightmare in which the person you love most did horrific things._**

"I wish it were a nightmare because I could wake up from it but it's not," Danny grumbled with a shake of his head. "To think, after all that we have been through, that at one time she was the one for me and she's at it again."

"You have very good lawyers now," Steve said in a hushed voice to try and make Danny feel better.

"And me," Grace added. "I've watched her do this to you and I'm almost 16 now, and I wont stand for it. Charlie isn't going anywhere. His doctors are here, his family is here, don't worry Danno, mom is not going to win this battle."

"I think I'm really mad because I keep falling for it. I'm a cop, a good one, I fall for nothing in my work life, unless it's your insanity Steve, how do I keep falling for her shit, just to have her turn around and blow things up all over again. To think, I was sympathetic, I was helpful, I was there for her when Stanley finally called it quits, and then bam, out of the blue she hits me with this."

"I don't know why you keep falling for it," Grace said. "But you're so good to us, to Charlie and I, that it's not really surprising. You're blinded by your love for your children, and by extension you know that you will always love her to some extent, but she's a foolish woman, and has done some very terrible things to you."

"Do you plan to be a phycologist when you grow up?" Danny asked and watched his daughter with intrigue.

"Maybe, or maybe a family law lawyer," Grace said and looked around, "then again, I wouldn't be able to represent people like mom, they'd piss me off to much. I mean, I guess her lawyers only have her side of the story, but honestly, they have been around this bush for so long, watching her do this shit to you over and over, that they should be ashamed of themselves."

"With your testimony against her, which she obviously knows is coming, they really don't stand much of a chance," One of the two lawyers Danny had hired said as he leaned over to speak to Grace. "It is a different judge this time, but I'm confident you can make a case for your dad."

"I really don't feel sorry for her anymore," Grace said in her angsty teenage way. "She's just so unbelievable."

"Don't get yourself all worked up about it. Just stay calm, be mature about the answers you give, and articulate your desire to remain with your father," the man said.

"You can rant at your mother, as teens do, later. Right now, I just need you to be the amazing young lady I know is in there," Danny said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to blow this. I have a cop for a father, I'd say I know the interrogation techniques and how to bypass them better than most of your fugitives," Grace said and with a shake of her head she set her resolves, sat more upright in her chair, and bore all of the British pride she'd managed to obtain from her mother.

"That's my girl," Danny said proudly and smiled as Rachel looked across the court room and saw the distain in her daughters eyes.

"You've got her lawyers squirming," Steve whispered.

"Good," Grace stated. "Let's get this over with," she added as the judge walked in, took the bench and the proceedings began.

 ** _132\. You go to the store hungry. You see apples and peaches. Which one do you choose and why?_**

"Can't you just get both?" Grace asked. "If we don't eat them all I foresee peach cobbler and apple pies in our very near future."

"Neither are a bad thing," Danny said. "And you have mastered your great grandmothers cobbler."

"Are you hungry enough to have one of each Charlie?" Grace asked her little brother who had asked for the apples and peaches in the first place.

"I don't know," he answered and shrugged. "I can try."

"I'll buy them both," Danny said and then they continued through the farmers market.

 ** _133\. Describe the oldest thing currently in your fridge._**

"Oh Jesus, Steve what the hell? How long have you left this? What the hell is it, was it, could it be morphing into?" Danny gasped for air and choked as the container that had been occupying a space in the communal fridge was opened for the first time in what Danny was sure was a year.

The smell was pungent, smelled strongly of mould and something else Danny couldn't quite put his finger on, maybe it was death, but it was strong and the smell was spreading rapidly. "Close it! Burn it! Do something to stop the smell." He cried and rushed out of the break room.

"It's not that bad," Steve said and followed him still carrying the container.

"Oh my god, what is that smell?" Kono asked in disgust while Chin gagged.

"Steve's science fair project from when he was twelve," Danny gasped. "Evacuate, launch the protocols, we need to evacuate!" He said and rushed away.

"Get it out of here!" Chin said and rushed for the windows.

"This is what happens when you leave shit in the fridge and expect us to clean up for you," Kono stated angrily as she grabbed the container out of Steve's hands, forced the lid closed once more, and then tossed the whole thing into a trash can. She then gathered up the edges of the bag, closed it and tired it and then dropped it into another can to double up the barrier against the smell.

"Hey that's a good container!" Steve protested.

"You'll never get it clean, it's a lost cause," Kono said and walked with the assaulting bags out of the office with Steve following her.

"We'll never get that smell out of here," Chin said when Steve and Kono were gone.

"We need to make a shopping run for all the candles and cleaning products we can find," Danny added and then held his breath as he rushed for the doors.

"Bleach, get bleach!" Chin said as he followed. "Lots and lots of bleach."

 ** _134\. You are a cowboy poet. Pen an ode to your hat._**

"Okay, you know what, I'll give it to you, you've gotten better at riding and that pleases me but as a junior rodeo champion let me just say that you never, ever, touch a man's hat!" Danny scolded as he swat his partners hand away.

"You look ridiculous," Steve laughed.

"No, I look authentic and I know the use and purpose of the hat. It is you who looks ridiculous right now."

"He's not wrong Uncle Steve," Grace said from her place in the bleachers.

"Honestly, you think your father looks fine like that? He's not assaulting your teenage sensibilities with that ridiculous hat?" Steve asked in shock.

"Look around you," Grace said with a wide sweep of her arm. "Who looks more out of place, you with your khakis and polo shirt, or Danno?"

"I suppose it's me," Steve relented.

"Yes, it is you, and the only way you could look more out of place is if you showed up to the junior rodeo trials in your uniform," Grace said. "Now, if you don't understand the concept of this family dress code for events such as this, that's fine, you don't know rodeo like we know rodeo, but to make fun of it is discrimination."

"Whoa, I was just teasing," Steve commented defensively.

"You are in the wrong," Grace stated more forcefully as she returned her own hat to her head and watched as little Charlie, who was also dressed as his father and sister were, walked out into the ring with a rope ready to go.

"Go Charlie Go! You can do it my son!" Danny cheered as he stood.

One moment later the small calf was released into the pen with Charlie and in the time allotted the little boy roped and tied the calf to show his skills. The crowd roared, but not as loud as his father and sister, and Charlie removed his hat from his head and waved it up at his family.

"That's my boy!" Danny cheered as the time for Charlie's roping was announced and put him into the top five for the competition.

"That poor calf," Steve said as the cheering died down and the next child was brought into the pen for her turn at the event.

"If done correctly, the caff is not hurt," Danny said.

"In the real world, that calf would be vaccinated and tagged and then released back into the herd. Charlie is learning a practical skill," Grace added.

"And he's damn good at it," Danny said proudly.

"Like father like son," Grace added.

"See if he can break your record," Danny added with a wink.

"I'd be happy to see him take my title in this event, but the riding events are later and I've got big goals for barrels," Grace said with a nod.

"You're going to do very well, I'm sure," Danny said.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave you three to your family bonding, and I'm going to head back to the office where I fit in," Steve said as he stood.

"You know, if you put as much time into this as you do getting yourself into trouble, you'd understand what was going on. Just because you're getting better at riding, does mean you're a cowboy," Danny said before Steve could flee.

"I'm a Navy SEAL, I don't need to be a cowboy," Steve huffed his retort.

"Don't pout, it's unbecoming," Grace backed up her father.

"If he had a hat, you wouldn't even see the pout," Danny said.

"True," Grace said as Charlie was released into the bleachers and found his father and sister. "Way to go little man, that was awesome!" She added as he sat down between herself and Danny.

"Not as good as yours though," Charlie said down cast.

"You're holding the number three spot, you'll get another chance later on," Danny offered optimistically.

"And I didn't break any records until I was ten, you have already almost caught me. You should be very proud," Grace said and hugged him.

"I am determined to beat you," Charlie said and smiled.

"I can't wait to see it," Grace winked.

"What did you think, Uncle Steve, for your first rodeo event?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"It was very fast and rough, and I'm impressed with your skill," Steve said with a wink. "But now that I have seen you, I have to get back to work."

"Awe, but you'll miss Grace's riding," Charlie said and plastered a pout on his face.

"You're right, I can't even see that pout, but I can hear it," Steve said and sat down again.

"See, practical uses," Grace added with a laugh.

"And I'm not going to get sun stroke sitting out here all day. Uncle Steve, you should get hat," Charlie added with a nod.

"I'll look into it," Steve said and once again the event began.

 ** _135\. Write a letter to your mother-in-law saying all the things you would never dare say to her face._**

"I find it admirable, Gracie-Loo, that you still write to your grandmother," Danny said as he passed by her room and spied her at her dest with the stationary she'd bought just for the letters to the British woman over seas. "Even when the letters she sends back are horribly judgemental."

"I know but when I write I can tell her off without having to see her so the tit-for-tat continues," Grace said with a twisted grin. "She criticizes my penmanship, I tell her she's old and falling behind the technical curve. She writes back to say she worries about me with a cop father. I tell her she'll die lonely and alone, and that my dad is a national hero. You know, the general pleasantries," she added with a wink.

"I feel the pride rising up in me. You write as I used to," Danny said and chuckled. "Because a phone call was always very one sided. I know your pain, though she did once tell me that I had a very regal hand and that she was certain it was from all the arrest reports I had written."

"Aren't they all electronic now?" Grace asked.

"Oh god yes, but she didn't need to know it. It was the closest thing I'd ever gotten to a compliment from her." Danny answered with a laugh.

 ** _A/N: It would seem that I wrote too much again, so I have to split this into two separate updates!_**


	17. Prompts 136 to 140

**_A/N: Second half for this week!_**

Prompts 136 to 140

 ** _136\. A woman has just chopped down a tree in front of her neighbour's house because the birds that live in it "are driving her mad." Her neighbour, who planted the tree 30 years ago in honour of his dead mother, arrives home just as the tree falls. Ten minutes later, he is seen with the woman's chain saw. What happened?_**

Danny walked into his mother's house to find her distraught. "I'm here, what happened?"

"Your father lost his god-damn mind over a tree!" His mother yelled. "The oak out front.

"Yes, I know that part of the story," Danny said and sighed. "I saw the carnage in the street."

"Well he's got Camilla's chainsaw and has massacred the tree's remains, the evergreens in the back, and the patio set. All to build a barricade and giant bird house between our two houses. He then covered the thing in seeds and bread and is sitting out back in a stand off with the police. He had an army of birds that literally attack them as he throws handfuls of seeds in their general direction. And Camilla has barricaded herself into her house for fear of being shit on by the birds."

"That's hilarious," Danny said and laughed as he moved to the back windows, off the kitchen, and watched his father. "He does seem to have lost his mind though."

"You have got to stop him," his mother cried.

"What am I to do? This as been going on for several days. I've rushed out here from Hawaii, and now that I see what is happening, I don't know what I can do about it."

"He's going to get himself arrested!"

"Probably."

"Well, you're a cop, do something!"

"You know he planted that tree for great gran, it's been in front of this house since he was 5 years old," Danny said calmly. "And he hasn't actually done anything to Camilla but taken away the chainsaw that she used to trespass and illegally take down the oak tree. Also, had she hit any power lines while doing so, she could be fined."

"The power has been out for hours because she refuses to pay for the damages," Danny mom said frantically.

"So she's really to blame, the police should not be at dad," Danny said. "He can do what he wants in his yard with his tree remains. And that woman was trespassing. Did you get any of the altercation on video?"

"Yes, and Camilla knows it too, but she's been pestering us and the city for ages to cut it down, the tree, and she's telling the cops that in her insanity she had to cut it down."

"She knows you have it one film?"

"Yes, she's blames the insanity on being watched because in the midst of it all your father hired a security company to put up cameras. None of them actually look into her yard, but I'm sure, up to when the tree came down, we have it on video. The power then went out, and your father called the police before going out there and ripping the chainsaw out of her hands. She then fled into her house and he went crazy."

"Did he physically touch her?" Danny asked and sighed.

"He had to, when the power went out and the saw stopped working, she was swinging it around and bashing it on our barbecue, he had to stop her."

"So this is all her fault," Danny said as he moved toward the door and walked out into the yard to his father's cackling. "Yo, pops, can we stop with the craziness for two minutes?" Danny called.

"Who's there?" A voice from the other side of the fence called.

"Detective Sergeant Danny Williams," Danny answered. "My governor has called your governor to help with this fiasco," he added.

"You didn't have to come all this way, D," another voice called. "We have it handled."

"Conrad, is that you?" Danny called and moved toward the fence.

"Hey bud, how's it?" The man there asked.

"Good, well aside for the emergency trip because my mom's about to have a heart attach, but otherwise, good. You?"

"We have a situation to deal with, that woman trespassed, cut down my tree, took down the power lines while she was at it, and practically destroyed my barbecue in the act. You need to arrest her."

"Sir, you assaulted her," the second officer, much younger, called over the fence.

"I'm sure we can get this all settled once the power is back on. My father has a security system with cameras. It was installed because his neighbour had been threatening him for some time now. He has the whole incident on camera."

"Until the power goes out," a woman's voice accused. "He doesn't have him assaulting me!"

"Yes I do, the cameras are free running on a battery system because I know you'd do something stupid to take out the power to get off camera," Danny's father yelled. "I did not assault you, I stopped you from destroying my property. And I can prove it, with or without power."

"You are violating my privacy!" The woman shrieked.

"I wasn't until you trespassed and cut down my tree. The cameras are aimed on my yard and the tree, not on you, well not until you cut the tree down. It was the one think protecting your privacy you stupid old loon!"

"All right, that's enough, go inside and get the video for the officers," Danny ordered. "And Conrad, please arrest that woman for trespassing and destruction of property."

"As you wish Detective," Conrad called.

"No, you can't do this to me!" The woman shrieked and began throwing things at the officers.

"Ma'am, if you don't calm down we will charge you with assaulting an officer and resisting arrest, on top of all the other charges you've racked up," Conrad said and then was struck in the face by one of the fallen branches that the woman had wielded as a weapon. "I will taser you!" He threatened.

A howling sheik rose from beyond the fence, and then a call for back up was announced as the woman rushed out into the street, narrowly missing being struck by a black, government, vehicle.

"Daniel, the governor has just arrived," his mother called as she rushed out into the back.

"I'll have this handled in no time ma, just calm down dad," Danny said with a sigh and moved through the house.

Out on the street, the crazy woman was tackled by police officers and the Governor's security detail, and was taken into custody before the Governor himself exited the vehicle and walked up to the house.

"So this is what happens when elitist from Hawaii call in favours?" The man before Danny asked.

"I'm a home town boy, first and foremost, and my parents have been having issues with their neighbour for a very long time," Danny said and stood his ground.

"Oh we know," the man said and sighed. "The city has been inundated with reports on both sides. Your mother has even called me directly on several occasions. I'm going to assume you got her that number?" He asked.

"I was given the number by my Governor," Danny answered with a nod.

"Well, I am very sorry it had to come to this. We will have it rectified and your parents will be compensated for their troubles."

"You can't replace a tree that was planted as a memorial, the damages are emotional," Danny said and invited the Governor in. "But I am sure your personal attention will be of some consolation."

"The governor is in my house," Danny's mother cried and rushed into the hall to meet the man.

"At last, I can put a face to the voice, the pleasure is all mine Mrs. Williams."

"Come in, come in, have a cup of tea!"

"I have the videos," Danny's father stated as he rushed in with his laptop.

"Is the power back?" Danny asked.

"Battery back up, son. Get with the times."

"I'm sure we can get this all settled," The governor said and smiled as he was dragged into the kitchen by the very excited mother.

"Good, I've gotta get back to Hawaii," Danny said and crossed his arms.

"You're leaving already?" his mother cried.

"I'm in the middle of an international smuggling case, I have to get back," Danny said.

"It's hours and hours of travel, you'll be days behind," his father said. "How did you get here so quickly."

"I called my governor, who called your governor," Danny said and motioned to the man before him, "and I got on a private jet as soon as it was all settled. Now, my jet is waiting and I'll be heading back. If you don't need me anymore, I'd like to get back because it will be a nine or so hour flight from this coast all the way back to Hawaii."

"The joys of elitism," The governor laughed as he watched the shock in the parents eyes.

"You know, had you not jumped to conclusions Pops, I could have handled this over the phone," Danny practically scolded.

"I'm sorry Daniel, you know I can lose my temper," his father apologized.

"Oh I know," Danny said and smiled. "But I really do have to get back."

"When will I see you again?" His mother cried as she rushed into her eldest child's arms.

"Four weeks, as long as things go all right with this whole incident. You're coming to visit in four weeks, remember."

"That's still so far away," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, ma," Danny said and was released.

"I understand, you don't live here anymore. Give my regards to my grand babies," she said and smiled.

"I will, enjoy your tea," Danny said with a slight bow to the governor and then walked out to the car he'd left waiting in the street.

 ** _137\. Write a brief obituary for an inanimate object near you._**

"It is with a heavy heart that we morn the death of Steve's stapler. A hard working tool that was meant to fasten but which stood as decoration all these years because Steve is useless when it comes to paperwork," Danny mocked as he held the two pieces of the once sturdy instrument. "We also would like to say a few words about his office door," he continued as he turned to the shattered glass.

"All right, that's enough," Steve huffed.

"You lost your temper and threw your stapler at the door and smashed it, you get to be made fun of," Chin said and crossed his arms.

"What pushed you over the edge?" Kono asked as she swept up the glass.

"Catherine called," Steve confessed.

"Say no more," Danny said and handed the stapler halves to his partner. "I'll buy you a new one."

"That's it, you're finished with your teasing?" Steve asked in shock.

"That woman brings out the worst in you, and she's manipulating you, and always has. If I were you, I would have needed to throw something too, after a phone call from her," Danny answered with a shrug. "Now, the question is, how are we going to justify a new door without giving away the reason for you breaking it?"

"Just say you slammed it, without thinking, and it broke. It is a glass door," Kono offered.

"Good idea," Danny said. "In your haste to take on another case, you rushed out and the door broke. We'll be able to claim that as a business expense."

"And the stabler?" Steve asked.

"It was pretty much useless to you anyway. Like I said, I'll buy you a new one, a better one."

 ** _138\. In your yard is a sign that says "URGENT: Do not leave the house today." The handwriting is yours, but you have no recollection of writing it. What do you do?_**

"What the hell is going on Daniel?" Steve asked as he finally found his partner in his back yard covered in blood.

"Where are my kids, tell me the kids are safe!" Danny said in a panic.

"They are with Rachel," Steve said. "I dropped them off myself and set a detail of 6 officers on her house."

"Thank God," Danny sighed and relaxed slightly.

"What the hell happened?" Steve asked.

"There was a sign in my yard when I came home," Danny answered. "As soon as I saw it I called you. You came, got the kids out of here, and then i did what the sign had warned me about. I was ambushed back here by four men."

"I only see three," Steve said as he looked at the bodies.

"The fourth fled on foot. He was injured, this blood is not mine," Danny said.

"You know I'm going to have to call this in," Steve said.

"I know, that's why I haven't moved," Danny said.

"Where is your gun?"

"The fourth took it with him. It was out of bullets, but he didn't know that until he wrestled it out of my hands. He took off down the street heading east."

"Were they here to kill you?" Steve asked as he held his phone to his ear.

"They sure weren't here for a tea party."

 ** _139\. You're a member of a casual carpool and it's your day to drive. A total stranger gets into your car._**

"Dude, this isn't an uber," Danny said as the stranger jumped into his car, his face glued to his phone, not even paying attention to the man next to him.

"Whatever, take me down town," the man ordered.

"No, get out of my car," Danny stated.

"No, you're in the carpool lane, therefore, you need to have a passenger to make this legal, so take me where I want to go or I'll report you to the police."

"You know what, fine, I'll take you down town. Just be a doll and slip these on for me," Danny said and dropped a pair of handcuffs in the man's lap.

"Dude, seriously, I'm late for work. Another time and I'd be into the kink but right now..." the man finally looked up from his phone at the sound of the police radio broadcasting a bulletin.

"Put on the handcuffs or get out of my car," Danny said as he slammed on the auxiliary lights.

"You are the cops," the man gasped in shock and dropped his phone.

"Yeah buddy, and not just any cop, Five-O. Now you're in for the ride of your life and you're not making it in to work today. Find you phone and call in arrested," Danny said and floored the accelerator. "Detective Daniel Williams responding," he said into the radio as the sea of cars literally began to part for him.

"I wanna get out," the man cried.

"Too late, you had your chance," Danny said and joined in the car chase that was already in progress.

 ** _140\. Shut your eyes. Make a mental not of the first five things you notice: sounds, sensations, smells, random thoughts. Write them down, then write for ten minutes incorporating those five things._**

"I can't see a thing," Danny grumbled.

"Shh, I need to listen. You need to let your eyes adjust to this darkness, or let your other sense take over," Steve said calmly.

"What have you gotten us into this time?" Danny whined.

"I smell metal, mould and salt, so we're near the ocean."

"Not like we live on an island or anything," Danny retorted sarcastically. "Or that we ran into an old bunker and you locked the door behind us."

"If it's that old why do I hear the hum of electricity?" Steve asked.

"Why are you moving?" Danny gasped as he felt Steve move away from him in the pitch darkness of the space. Danny's brain was telling him that he was in a tiny space but it was likely bigger than he thought.

"I'm feeling the walls for light switches," Steve huffed in annoyance as he went back and grabbed his partner. "Hold onto my belt and follow me."

"What if this is a missile silo and you launch a weapon to start world war three?" Danny asked harshly. "Don't touch anything," he scolded.

"That's not how those work," Steve huffed. "What I am going to tell you is classified information so I'd like for you to not tell another living soul, but the missile silos on Oahu are heavily guarded and this place was not, so you have nothing to worry about."

"You mean there are actually missile hidden here?" Danny asked in shock.

"Not here, exactly, but yes," Steve answered as he found the switch. "Cover your eyes."

"Don't do it!" Danny yelled but Steve flicked the switch anyway...


	18. Prompts 141 to 145

**_A/N: Happy Friday! Hope you all had a wonderful week. Posting these as two parts just to save myself the hassle! Enjoy._**

Prompt 141 to 145

 ** _141\. Put a slave-owning Mississippi plantation farmer in a room with a Nazi concentration camp guard._**

"That just sounds like a bad joke," Steve laughed darkly from the back corner of the overly crowded interrogation room. His derision was based on the awkwardness and outrage he was feeling.

"So you are a self proclaimed Nazi with a major knack for antisemitism, not just against the jews but everyone who is not white, with blue eyes and blond hair. And you some how managed to hide the fact that you are still trafficking in human beings, black humans to be exact, only you're not on your ancestral land out in Mississippi but here in the jungle of Oahu," Danny said and pointed at the two younger men; younger than any slave owner or camp guards he'd ever known. "You weren't even alive when the war was on, but your crimes are very real, and you, you're holding onto a part of our history that is appalling, and you act like you're proud of it? Do you want me to charge you with war crimes and you with crimes against humanity?"

"You talk a big game, dick, but when you really look deep into yourself, you'll see that you're just like up," the man who sounded like he was faking his southern accent spoke.

"The only race is the white race," the other added.

"So you killed people in the jungle, native Hawaiians?" Steve asked.

"No one has claim but the supreme race," the one who looked like he stepped out of a propaganda video spoke.

"Okay, cut the crap, who brain washed you?" Danny asked. "You aren't german, and you aren't from the south, these 'excuses' aren't going to fix the fact that you murder and traffic people. We found your hide out, we found your pit of victims, we have saved a group you so disgustingly call cargo from a shipping container in Pearl, and we have three well enough who picked you two out of a line. But, they say you're puppets, so who is behind all this bullshit?"

"I am," both men said at the same time.

"Okay, if that's how you want to play it. We'll throw you both into a prison were the majority of the inmates are black, and we'll tell them you're a pro-slavery sympathizer and you are antisemitic, and we'll see just how long you last in gen-pop. Yes, gen-pop, and you'll be there for the rest of your natural lives, which shouldn't be too long, not when we tell them that you like to murder young people, minors, and all because they don't submit to your trafficking. I'm sure the inmates will love to know that you turn out children into prostitution, and that you like to test run them before turning them out."

"Monsters," Steve said and cracked his knuckles. "I'd like to lay into them now, if you don't mind."

"No, leave that to their new community members," Danny said and shut the file he was carrying. "39 bodies in a pit, hundreds of computers and hard drives covered in kiddie porn, and their hateful rhetoric? They won't last the night."

"You can't do that, we still have rights!" The one dropped his southern accent and yelled as the Five-Os turned to leave the room.

"What kind of rights to do you think you have?" Danny asked as he spun on them. "The right to remain silent because anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law? That's what we are banking on, everything you said and did, to have you locked away in a place where not even the sun will shine on you. You won't be able to tell what the colour of a persons skin is, or their cultural heritage, when they beat you to death in the dark."

"Hate is blinding, Danny. They really didn't think past how much they hated people, to what their hate would do," Steve said and placed a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Come on, we're done with this garbage. They will be moved to country and then Halawa while we hand everything we have over to the DEA."

 ** _142\. Write a disassembly manual for a relationship, Ikea-style._**

"Step on: buy Ikea furniture. Step two: as a couple assemble said furniture, be sure it's a big one with lots of pieces - like a full kitchen reno. Step three: lose the hex key or something super important to the assembly process, or spill coffee on the pictorial instructions. Continue to try and assemble the item without the important pieces of equipment. If you make it to step four you really need to rethink the breakup Steve," Danny explained sarcastically.

"And if we do make it to four?" Steve asked seriously. "And she'll know I'm up to something if I destroy the instructions. That's something you would do, not me."

"You just break up with her or marry her. You're just going to have to make up your mind and do it. I have given you a plan, albeit a stupid one when you could just break up with her."

"You think I should?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Danny asked in response and through his arms up. "I don't know, if you're not happy or still hung up on Catherine, or whatever, then yes, break up with her. But if you are happy, if this has something to do with your crazy brain not being able to handle happiness, then no, you should probably marry her and let her deal with your crazy."

"But you are totally anti marriage, why would you tell me to marry her?" Steve asked and crossed his arms.

"Because maybe it would work out for you, just go into it with an iron clad pre-nup!"

"No, I don't think we're good together. I don't think she's happy with my and my crazy. I think I would be doing us both a favour by breaking up with her."

"Then do it!"

"But maybe I should wait a little longer until she's really sick of me."

"Maybe you're afraid to be alone and Lynn was a rebound from Catherine, whom you never actually got over, but really probably should have before you entered into this relationship with Lynn."

"You're not fully over Rachel," Steve accused.

"Oh yes I am," Danny said with a nod, "and all the others I dated before Rosie."

"So could she entice you to marriage?" Steve asked. "Are you that happy with her?"

"She doesn't believe marriage is a accurate representation of what your lives would be like together, so we're on the same page there. I don't need to marry Rosie, we've discussed it because we communicate in a way that I never did with any of my other partners."

"You learned those communication skills from me," Steve said proudly.

"No I didn't, I learned them from therapy," Danny counted. "And we're not here to talk about me and my relationship with Rosie, we're here to talk about you and how you want to come up with an overly elaborate plan to make her break up with you so that you don't have to do it. Do you see the problem in that? It's very juvenile. You should just break up with her and move on. I know a really good therapist that will help you through it."

"We see the same therapist!"

"Not this one," Danny said and pulled the card out of his wallet. "Break up with Lynn and then call Mary."

"A relationship specialist?" Steve asked awkwardly. "Shouldn't you have seen her with your significant other?"

"Nope, our other therapist put me onto this one, for the sole purpose of working on myself and who I am in a relationship," Danny explained.

"All right, I guess I could try this," Steve said.

"But break up with Lynn first, Mary isn't going to tell you how to break up with this chick, she's going to go back to the root of your problem; Catherine."

"I don't have a problem regarding Catherine," Steve retorted angrily.

"Oh yes you do, she's the root of all your problems."

"You're the root of all my problems!"

"No, it's Catherine, trust me."

 ** _143\. Your favourite beach_**

"This one," Kono said blissfully. "Of all the beaches in all my travels, there just ain't any like the ones at home."

"We picked you up on this beach," Danny said as he jammed his surfboard into the sand.

"I learned to swim, surf, date, work, on this beach. I grew up here, every big life decision was made here and yes, I got my dream job here because Chin knew exactly where to find me. It's like coming home when I come here."

"It is the most welcoming place I've known here, I agree with you. This is probably my favourite beach and I think my kids will say the same thing."

"There will come a time in their lives when they realize just how important places like this are in their development," Kono said and smiled. "And one day they will be the ones telling others about their favourite beach and why."

"Because it's part of our home, it's where we met and grew up, and came into ourselves," Danny said with a nodd.

"It's where a Jersey detective finally became Ohana."

"I'll always be a jersey boy, mainly because Steve would shit a brick if I called this my home, my island," Danny countered sarcastically.

"But we all know the truth," Kono winked.

"Shh, don't tell Steve."

 ** _144\. Read a long magazine article from a good magazine. Then write one phrase that summarizes each paragraph. Arrange the phrases in a list to see, at a glance, how the article is structured._**

"But why?" Grace grumbled as she read the instructions aloud to her father and he voiced his opinion on the teachers plot to get her students to read more and understand style and form.

"Because that's how school works," Danny answered with a laugh. "And you're lucky to have a teacher that is willing to put thought into the kind and quality of work she wants to see from you."

"I'll never be a writer. News papers and magazines are fading away. Why should I need this?" She asked and rolled her eyes again.

"Because you still need to understand the forms. And how do you know you'll never be a writer?" He asked. "I'm not a technical writer but exercises like this one taught me how to really see things, to look beyond the obvious and see the nuances. It makes me a better detective because I know how to read and assess a situation. I chalk that up to a teacher who make me read articles and news papers and write what I saw. And she marked us hard, damn did she mark us hard, because she wanted us to open our eyes and really see what was going on around up. So yes, you may not turn out to be a writer, but you need to be able to read the world to navigate it."

"Fine, I'll read something in a magazine," Grace grumbled.

"Not a gossip one, try something better than that," Danny said knowing full well his daughter would look up a crap magazine on the internet. "Here, read something in this one."

"A cop magazine?" Grace asked.

"It's a publication for cops about cops, and mostly they write essays rather than the standard article. The cover story is about a cold case that was finally solved because of the advances in technology."

"Like the science?" She asked intrigued.

"Yup, and how they used some new fangled technique to lift a print off a fabric surface and then use the computer programs to remove the textiles weaving to show only the print. It got them a conviction," He said.

"Okay, that I can get behind."

"That's my girl."

 ** _145\. A man walks out into a day with the intention of saying yes to every social offer that he receives._**

"Hey, it's been a slow day, wanna take a drive?" Steve asked at Danny's door.

"Yes," Danny responded.

"Really?" Steve asked in shock as Danny's car keys were tossed at at him.

"Yes, I've finished my work this morning. Let's go for a drive and try and find you some trouble to get into," He responded and stood.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Steve asked but walked along with Danny anyway.

"Yes, but I'm always sarcastic when it comes to your ideas."

"So this is no different than any other time, you're just skipping the rant?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

"So if I said we were going to make a coffee run and not actually go looking for trouble you wouldn't believe me?"

"Precisely," Danny answered with a nod.

"Is this some kind of reverse psychology to keep me in the office?"

"No," Danny said with a shake of his head. "Because I know that wouldn't work on you."

"So what is this exactly?"

"Me trying a different angle. Is this going to be a coffee run or are we looking for trouble?" He asked.

"Coffee run," Steve said hesitantly.

"Okay, then we need to stop at a bank so I can get some cash."

"I have cash," Steve said.

"You going to pay for coffee? You, mister I never pay for anything?"

"Yes, I am going to pay for the coffee, and even the coco puffs," Steve countered.

"Really? Now I've gotta go out for this ride with you because I don't believe it! You never foot the bill. This is a momentous occasion! We should gather the whole crew!"

"You know what, I'll go on my own and bring it back. You being like this is going to drive me crazy. Stay, I'll being back coffee and snacks to prove it to you."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I'll even take my truck."

"I mean, if I'm staying behind you could take make car," Danny offered.

"No, that's just one more thing for you to hold against me. I'll go," Steve said and handed back the keys, stopping Danny at the stairs.

"All right, if you insist," Danny said and took the keys back.

"I do," Steve said and rushed away.

"Hmm, if I'd known that would get me left behind to finish what I started, I would have been more obliging years ago," Danny said to himself as he walked back toward the office.


	19. Prompts 146 to 150

**_A/N: Part Two_**

Prompt 146 to 150

 ** _146\. A UPS driver drops off a package at the home of a 36-year-old woman. Thirty minutes later, she is leaving her home, never to return. What's in the one duffle she takes with her?_**

"And all you found was the empty box?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Yes. It looks like she packed some stuff and just left," the man before him answered in an agitated stated.

"And that was it?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

"What was in the box?" Steve asked as he tore his eyes away from the large empty box.

"If I had any idea don't you think I would tell you?" The man asked.

"Sure, that was a hypothetical question, but until your daughter has been missing for 24 hours, there isn't much we can do."

"The package arrived on Friday, it's Sunday, it's been 24 hours! Do something!"

"How do you know the package arrived on Friday?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"I was here when it arrived," The man answered.

"So you were the last person to see your daughter?" Steve asked rapid fire. "You saw the box arrived, you were here for the opening of said box?"

"What was in the box?" Danny asked to carry on and confuse the man into being more forthcoming.

"A body?"

"Money?"

"Drugs?"

"A head?"

"Stop!" The man cried out to stop the detective's questioning. "It was a pile of cash and an arm."

"An arm?" Danny and Steve asked and looked at one another.

"Yes, the frozen arm of her husband," the man answered and fell into a chair overwhelmed.

"And the arm is now missing, so is the money, and your daughter. Interesting. When did her husband go missing?"

"Six months ago," the man answered.

"And we failed to report that missing person why?" Danny asked.

"And how did you know it was her husbands arm?" Steve asked confused.

"The wedding band and his tattoo, it was undeniably his," the man answered.

"So why did he go missing in the first place?" Danny asked.

"He was kidnapped, the people involved told us not to get the police involved," the man confessed.

"Okay, but why send you his arm and a box full of money?" Steve asked.

"We've been cooperating with them for months, go get this, steal that, bring us this, and we'll give you your husband back, those were the demands. The money was to be laundered and returned to them. Serena was getting suspicious by this point so they threatened to return him to her piece by piece if she didn't do as they said. When she didn't contact their dealer, the box arrived. She's taken the money to launder it, and return it to them in the form of cheques and money orders. They claim that Sasha is still alive, but we can't be sure. I mean the arm was in bad shape," the man explained.

"So there was a note as well?" Steve asked.

"Yes," the man confessed and handed over the folded letter in his pocket. "Serena set out almost immediately on Friday, but I haven't heard from her. She was supposed to check in. I'm worried they have her now too."

"And this is why, when bad things happen, you ignore the bad guys and their demands and contact the police!" Steve said angrily. "We could have had this handled 6 months ago. Sasha was likely dead the moment he was taken, they've been playing you all this time."

"Do you think Serena is dead?" The man asked tearfully.

"The odds are not in your favour," Danny responded. "But why did she take the arm with her?"

"She didn't," the man sighed. "It's buried in the yard."

"Great, you're really not doing yourself, or us any favours, are you?" Steve asked with a sigh as he grabbed the man by the arm. "Come on, show me where it's buried."

"You don't like Sasha much do you," Danny asked as he followed.

"Do any father's actually like who their daughters end up with?" The man asked angrily now. "He was a self made man, if you know what I mean. He worked his way from nothing to something, so I guess I have to give him that, but everything he did seemed sketchy. He was respectable enough once they were married and his business seemed legitimate and Serena was very happy, but I can only think he's the reason we're into all this mess."

"Probably, who do you think he worked for?" Steve asked.

"The Russians," the man answered. "He had this friend, stood up at their wedding, Victor Hesse. The man was bad news, but they were close. He died a few years back, in prison."

"We know," Steve said and looked to his partner.

"Just where we want to be all over again," Danny huffed. "Well, let's get on with it. Get the arm out of the ground."

 ** _147\. Your outlook on life, written as an advertising slogan._**

"Steve is going to get me killed!" Danny said in his best most sarcastic game show voice. "Will it be today or will it be in the future, stay tuned to find out on: This Is My Life!"

"Shut up," Steve huffed as he drove. "We're stuck in court all day today. You may die of boredom but it won't be my fault."

"Oh but we still haven't made it to the courthouse, so until we are safely seated in the room with a violent offender shackled before us, I'm not going to get my hopes up for a safe day."

"The court house is right around the corner from the office. You made it in to the office safe and sound, you made it to the coffee shop just fine and dandy. Why, now that we are driving back to get into the hearing on time do you feel like this is the end of days?"

"Because you're driving like a crazy person, and you're not even on a case. This is just an every day, normal, drive but you're acting like it's a fucking high speed chase. Could you stop being so reckless? We're not late, we're going to be early by all accounts, so why can't you drive like a person of common sense and ability?"

"There is nothing wrong with my driving!" Steve stated angrily.

"Maybe not in your eyes, but that's why your a psychopath," Danny said.

"I am not!"

"You are, you have no regard for others. You do not see the errors in your behaviour. You're an asshole when you drive. You're a psychopath."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how they clinically diagnose those things," Steve countered.

"Wanna try it out, I knew you have a psych assessment coming up, I could just slip a note in there about your behaviour and we could get a good and true diagnosis."

"We will not be doing that," Steve said and stopped the car, by hitting the brakes a little too hard and squealing the tires to make the stop light.

"Because you know that if it happens, they will tell you I'm right."

"Why would never have let me be a SEAL had I been diagnosed as such, so you are wrong," Steve countered.

"People change Steve," Danny said as he gripped the holy-shit handle as Steve blew off the starting line. "And you are a terrible driver. Slow down!"

"No, that guy had a bound and gagged girl in the front seat!" Steve yelled and hit the auxiliary lights.

"We have a court appearance to make," Danny yelled.

"We also have an obligation to save lives!"

"Like I said, you're going to get me killed!"

 ** _148\. What does a grandmother smell like?_**

"Mine smelled like coconut oil and citrus blossoms," Kono said reminiscently. "Before the coconut oil became a modern beauty craze she knew what was what!"

"Basil and garlic, and really good olive oil," Danny said and nodded. "That's what my grandma, on both sides of the family, smelled liked."

"She did smell of coconut oil," Chin said to his cousin. "Like all the time, and not the fake suntan lotion stuff, real coconut."

"Because she was a beauty guru without even knowing it," Kono added with a laugh.

"Mine was a gardener, she smelled of dirt and roses mostly," Steve commented.

"Mine smells of old books and brandy, at least the one on my mom's side does," Grace grumbled.

"So that's what I should write?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"My grandma is your grandma, so write that," Grace said.

"No, don't tell your class that Rachel's mom is an alcoholic!" Danny said. "You could say something like my mom's mom smells of old books and warn in leather seats, and my grandma on my dad's side smile like good old fashioned home cooking."

"Okay," Charlie said and turned his attention back to his homework.

 ** _149\. List things that make you sweat._**

"Just getting in the car with you makes me sweat, hell, walking into the office every morning not knowing what you're going to do make me sweat and swear! I mean, I had a mouth coming out of Jersey, but you bring out the worst in me! I don't need to go to the gym with you to sweat, I get my work out in running after perps because you like to get us in foot chases all the time," Danny said by way of declining Steve's offer. "Besides, isn't your gym like top secret, level blue, classified or something?"

"Level blue?" Steve laughed.

"How should I know what Navy SEALs call the gym. It's probably just the ocean," Danny huffed. "Or a secret compound located under the ocean in international waters, in a glass jar."

"I go to a 24 hour fitness down the street." Steve said with a shake of his head.

"Well that's anti climatic," Danny commented and sighed. "No thanks, I'll stay in."

 ** _150\. She wanted it nice and tidy_**

She wanted it nice and tidy but it didn't happen that way. First, an emergency called her in because half the shift ended up with a norovirus and were literally in need of the extra medics to rush them to the hospital. So Rosie had to give up on her plans of cleaning and making dinner for Danny, but at least she'd be able to come home after a few hours. Or so she thought because Five-O got themselves into a heap load of trouble and had her responding all day, cleaning up their messes. So much for a nice clean and tidy day off.

Danny was shocked to see her jump out of the rig to deal with the wounded when the ambulance arrived. He's believed she was off, that she had big plans for the place they were now sharing and that this day off had been a long time coming, but there she was, rushing into action as the crime scene came under control and it was finally safe for the medics to move in. When things had settled a little more, he rushed over to her to offer his assistance.

"What the heck are you doing here?" He asked as she covered a body and tagged it for the coroners office.

"I could say the same to you, what happened here?" She asked. "I've counted 7 dead, all GSW. What a mess you've made!"

"It wasn't my fault, it was Steve," Danny protested.

"It's Five-O, and you are part of that team, so it's your fault too," she countered. "Too many people died here today, even if they are bad guys."

"I know, but you were supposed to be off," he said.

"Yeah, well, there is a huge mess at the house today. Someone got everyone sick with a virus and well, they've called in all the back up they can, and then you go and do this, so they are going to call out even more medics."

"They are calling the coroners officer," Danny said as she tagged another body.

"Yeah, we have 16 wounded, we need all the help we can get."

"Hey Rosie," Steve said cheerfully as he passed them.

"Stop getting into firefights on the streets of Honolulu!" She scolded.

"It wasn't my fault that they wouldn't come quietly and started shooting at us," Steve countered.

"Are you saying you couldn't have handled this any differently to avoid these casualties?" She asked as she stood from her stooping over another victim; he wasn't dead, but he would be soon.

"Hindsight," Steve said with a shrug.

"Reckless endangerment," Rosie countered.

"You know, I see why you and Danny are perfect for each other," he sad with a wink and walked away.

"How do you deal with that all day, every day?" She asked angrily as she turned on Danny now.

"I come home to you," he said and smiled apologetically.

"You're lucky you're cute," she said and walked away. "I'm tired of cleaning up your messes."


	20. Prompts 151 to 155

**_A/N: Happy Friday! From now on I'm just going to automatically do these in sets of 5 because it's been working out well that way. But I will try to post at least two sets of 5 a week...well maybe not this week..._**

Prompts 151 to 155

 ** _151\. They slept on the kitchen floor._**

"I did this with your sister too," Danny said to his son as they sat in the tent that was pitched in place of the kitchen table.

"Why can't we go real camping?" Charlie asked. "Like Grace and her scout troop."

"Well, we will when you are older and the doctors say you are well enough," Danny answered and continued sympathetically. "So this is a practice run, and we are going to learn how to make a fire in the back yard if the rain let's up in time."

"Grace said you taught her to pick a lock once."

"I did, and I'll teach you all kinds of good survival tricks as well," Danny said brightly. "Like, we're going to make s'mores, and we're going to whittle down sticks for the marshmallows. Don't tell your mom, she thinks you're too young for a pocket knife, but in this case you're getting one," he added and handed his son a small, red handled, Swiss Army knife. "It's only for camping, so you'll have to give it back when the weekend is over."

"Cool, okay," Charlie said excitedly.

"Also, I'm going to lay on you a good deal of fatherly knowledge. This is father son time," Danny continued.

"Like what?"

"Like, Uncle Steve is going to try and tell you that he knows everything there is to know about camping and survival, but he really doesn't and gets lost a lot," Danny answered as the doorbell rang. He returned with a pizza and plopped himself down once more on the floor with his son. "And, this one is very important, no matter where you are on this island, if you can get cell service, you can order pizza," Danny said as he opened the box. "Even to camp sites as long as there is a good drive up."

"Awesome," Charlie said wide eyed.

"Isn't this great?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but I still wish I could go out and do this like the other kids," Charlie said, and although he was happy, Danny could tell that his boy was struggling with the idea.

"Soon Charlie, we just have to wait for your immune system to come back," Danny said and wrapped his arm around his boy. "There are a lot of germs out there, and although I believe that being out in the wilderness is good for your immune system, that it will help you to develop anti-bodies, that the sun is great for vitamin D and things like that, we have to be very careful, even now, because you had treatments that really didn't do great things for your immune system so that my cells would take in your body, and so that, even though we are a match, your body could still try and reject my cells."

"I understand," Charlie said in his pouty childlike way. "But it's all good, because it's raining out there right now and I'm sure Grace is not enjoying the rain and how they have to be out there in it anyway," he added more brightly.

"Rain and mud, not your sister's favourite conditions," Danny said with a chuckle.

"No, malls and air-conditioning, those are ideal conditions," Charlie said.

"Yes, I believe that is the natural habitat for most teenagers," Danny laughed heartily.

"Bah, teenagers!" Charlie said and his face twisted in disgust. "When I grow up, I'm going to skip being a teenager and I'm going to go right to be a grumpy old man like you!"

"Hey, who calls me a grumpy old man? I'm not that old," Danny said in protest.

"Mommy," Charlie answered.

"Ah, I see, well if I'm grumpy and old, then so is she."

"I told her that," Charlie said and smiled up at his father.

"That's my boy."

 ** _152\. He stayed at the Rowen Clinic._**

"We should check you in here," Danny whispered as they were led through the halls to the medical directors office. "Maybe as an undercover thing, or perhaps for your own sanity."

"Why me?" Steve asked.

"Because you have been trained to withstand mental torture so you would shrink the shrinks and get to the bottom of this case," Danny answered. "I on the other hand, and this goes for Chin and Kono and Lou, would fall into the traps because we're so messed up."

"I thought you'd say that I'm a mental case, for real, and that I would make friends here."

"I know you're not, you've been through rigorous testing for the SEALs, thought I do believe they want you to be a little insane for even that, but I know you're not the mental kind of crazy."

"I'm the good kind," Steve said with a laugh.

"No, I didn't say that, I just said you're not the mental kind."

 ** _153\. She read the note, folded it, and nudged it with her foot into the gutter._**

"Go, go, go," Steve shouted into the radio as Kono gave the signal to move.

All at once the plaza was flooded with officers, uniformed and not, weapons raised like the whole of the crowd in the market place were cops and always had been because they were.

"What the hell?" The man in front of Kono cried, panicked and hit the ground as he saw that she too was armed to the gills.

"This is what happens when you get caught trying to sell a stash of abducted and underage women into the sex trade you monster." Kono said.

"Where are they?" Danny asked as Steve pounced on the guy and pinned him to the ground before pulling his arms into the handcuffs behind his back.

"I don't know," the man cried.

"Liar," Kono spat as she knelt down and lifted his chin off the ground, reaming his neck into an unnatural position. "Where are the girls?" She asked again through gritted teeth.

"In a shipping container, down on pier 12," the man cried in pain. "The number on it is 12-24-71."

"Thank you," Kono said and released the man. "You can book him Steve."

"Right," Steve said and hoisted the man to his feet again. "Doesn't have the same ring to it, does it, when you're not the one being told to do it, is it Danno?" Steve asked as he turned to his partner.

"What?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Booking in the baddies," Steve said.

"Is it throwing off your whole groove?" Danny asked sarcastically. "Do you need me to do it, just so you can say it?"

"Yes, actually," Steve said and passed the man off. "Book em' Danno."

"Feel better?" Danny asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, thank you. You're a real pal. I'll meet you in the car," Steve said and waved the keys at Danny.

 ** _154\. A man is furious with himself for leaving home without his cell phone, but profound adventures unfold throughout the day because of it._**

"I can't believe this," Steve said as he wailed on the horn, stuck in traffic. Danny chuckled at his side. "It's not funny," he cursed.

"Yes it is," Danny said and laughed again. "For a navy SEAL you're so impatient," he added and laughed yet again as the man in the car ahead of them leaned out his window, yelled and flashed everyone around him the finger. "Isn't it a prerequisite for you to be patient, or to learn patience, to be an operative such as a navy SEAL?" He asked and jotted down the license plate number of the car before them.

"It is, and yes I struggled, but I am patient with people who aren't me, or you," Steve countered. "And we're only stuck in this mess because I forgot my phone at home and that makes me so frustrated with myself."

"But I have mine, so what's the big deal?" Danny asked and held his to his ear. "Hey Chin, we're stuck in traffic, wanna run a plate for me just for shits and giggles? No, angry man in the car ahead of us is yelling profanities at everyone. If I can I'd like to give him his comeuppance but I need a legitimate reason to go over there and hand him a ticket. He seems much more impatient than Steve, right now. Something else has to be up, that's never a good sign."

"Hey now, I'm not impatient," Steve counted as Danny called out the numbers and letters into his phone.

"You've got to be kidding!" Steve gasped as the man in from of them inched forward and then reversed almost hitting them. He then put the car in drive again and inched forward until he bumped bumpers with the car ahead of him.

"He's in a real hurry, I think their is going to be a brawl in the middle of the street," Danny said both aloud and into the phone. "Don't," Danny said after they watched another attempt of backing up and moving forward again. He reached out and grabbed his partner by the arm as Steve was now ready to get out of the car and get involved, as were other people around them. "He's wanted on a nation wide warrant and he knows it. He's believe to armed and dangers, and was flagged at the airport less than an hour ago. He's fleeing," Danny said as he repeated, verbatim, what Chin had just told him. "He shot and killed two security guards!"

"And managed to get into his own car and drive off?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"No, that's the car the police put out a bulletin on!" Danny answered.

"Well this is practically providential. I may not have my phone but I have my gun. Let's go and arrest him!" Steve said and pulled away from Danny.

"But you don't have your vest..." Danny called after him. "God, when does he ever have his vest?" Danny asked himself as he unbuckled his seat belt. "Never is the answer Daniel. Steve never has his vest unless he's heading into a raid with his eyes wide open. This one just fell into his lap!" He grumbled as he climbed out of the car and followed his partner to back him up.

 ** _155\. You've just received a lengthy e-mail from your college sweetheart whom you haven't seen in 20 years. He tells you about his life and wants to know about yours. Back when you were together, he moved to your college town to be with you-then left two weeks later after you dumped him for someone else (who later dumped you). It's clear he wants to meet and reconnect with you. Write about your subsequent correspondence and meeting._**

"It's intriguing to say the least," Danny said as he and Steve leaned over Kono's shoulders and read the suspiciously long email. "What did Adam say?"

"That he'd heard the name in prison," Kono answered. "So I ran it and two hits came up. The first was the real Kory, whom I knew but who did move to the mainland and later carried on surfing until he was wounded in a car accident, after that, I don't know. So this could be from him. Or it could be the identity thief, or not, but either way, this one has a criminal record, or so it seems. I don't know what to think at this point."

"We could turn it into a case if you wish. Send you in to respond and meet, and we'll cover you with surveillance," Steve offered.

"Yeah, sure, because we have the tax payers dollars to cover that," Danny countered sarcastically. "Email all you want, on your own time. Tell him you're married or whatever and if he pursues a meet up we'll cover you for that. If you're really that suspicious or uncomfortable then, by all means, end communication, or if you really are suspecting him of wrong doing, then we will cover this like a case."

"You're right Danny, I'll handle it. We're all probably jumping to conclusions, and if he does still want to meet, I'll take Adam along," Kono said.

"And your service weapon," Steve added. "And badge."

"Who's jumping to conclusions?" Danny asked as he turned to leave the office.

"What if it is nefarious in nature?" Steve asked.

"Then he picked the wrong woman to mess with. He clearly didn't know Kono as well as he though if he wants to try and start anything. She's bad ass, we know it."

"Thanks Danny," Kono called from the door of her office.

"Girl, I've got your back," Danny waved. "You can handle this.


	21. Prompts 156 to 160

**_A/N: I'm trying to get a few more of these done for this week. It's my goal..._**

Prompts 156 to 160

 ** _156\. The best shower you ever took_**

"There was this one time, on tour, we'd been out in the jungle..."

"A non-specific jungle in a non-specific locations," Danny interrupted.

"Exactly, classified, nondescript jungle," Steve continued with a laugh. "And we'd been out there for almost a week tracking a target. We finally found them after two days of monsoon rains and wading through the thick, soggy, humidity. It didn't help that we caught the group off guard and there was a struggle. I was covered in mud and blood, and soaked right through to the bone, and it took days to get back to our base camp. The monsoon rains were unrelenting. I never knew you could feel different levels of wetness but there was cold wet and sweaty wet, and all the different nuances in between, all of which are unpleasant and I never want to feel that way again, but when we returned and were air lifted out of that jungle..."

"Classified, unknown, jungle," Danny interrupted.

"Yes, that jungle that could have been any jungle in any place in the world. As I was saying; they air lifted us out and brought us back to a base that cannot be named, and for the first time in day I was able to showed with hot water. That was the best shower I'd ever had in my entire life. I mean, I'd gone through a lot in my training to be a SEAL, but nothing compared to that operation in the deep dense jungle during the rainy season."

"But if you'd been wet and soggy all that time, why would you want to get wet again in the shower?" Charlie asked.

"Because it was hot water, clean water, and there was soap," Steve said.

"Yuck," Charlie said and scrunched up his nose.

"Charlie, my son, I know you are going through some kind of phase where you think showering is the worse, but I tell you, it is a thing that when you can't do it, you'll miss it," Danny said.

"Oh yeah, and no girls like stinky boys," Steve added to try another tactic with the child.

"Girls, ewww! I'll stay stinky forever," Charlie vowed.

"Oh no you won't, if you don't go upstairs right now and shower you are not getting any pie!" Danny switched gears again.

"But, I don't wanna shower. I was in the ocean all afternoon with Auntie Kono. I'm clean!" Charlie protested and plaster a pout on his face.

"No, you are not," Danny said. "And if you don't stop this arguing, you do not get any of the pie that Rosie made for us."

"Fine!" Charlie said and stomped away.

"Use soap!" Danny called after him.

"FINE!"

"One day, one puberty hits, you'll never get him outta there and he'll want all those terrible body sprays and shit," Steve said as he fell into the couch.

"And then I will have a whole other set of situation to argue with him about," Danny said and sighed. "Why showering, why is that such a burden to a child?"

"Cause it's not a bubble bath?" Steve asked.

"Hey Charlie, would you prefer a bubble bath instead?" Danny called up the stairs.

"You have bubbles?" Charlie appeared half dressed on the upstairs landing.

"Heck yeah, there is a girl who lives here," Danny said.

"Won't Grace be mad?" Charlie asked.

"I'll buy her more stuff," Danny said and bound up the stairs two at time.

 ** _157\. He didn't realize _ until it was too late._**

"I didn't realize my marriage was failing until it was too late," Danny said as he sat opposite his therapist, alone this time around.

"And what do you think ended that relationship?" Viveca Carlson asked.

"Lack of communication, my want to succeed in my job, drive, selfishness," Danny offered a whole host of things he could think of in rapid fire.

"Do you blame yourself?"

"Not really, not anymore," he answered. "It was both of us and the circumstances that we were in. It was deception on both sides, I believe."

"But you took her back."

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. That's the saying right?" He asked with a sarcastic laugh of derision.

"Sure, but she is the mother of your children," the doctor offered.

"Yeah, and we were young, or rather younger. Now that she's single again, I can't see myself taking that on a third time. I mean, if we haven't figured it out by now that we aren't good together, then it would be our own fault."

"This is true, and how does your girlfriend feel about your ex-wife being single?"

"Rosie? She's cool and very confident in the stability of our relationship," Danny answered.

"And are you?"

"Yeah, Rosie and I are mature and on the same page. There is no lack of communication there and we both feel the same way about marriage, and just how much we don't want to do that."

"What's wrong with marriage?"

"Until everyone can get married, and this younger generation learns to take it more seriously, I don't feel the need to have a wedding and show off that I'm taking a wife, and Rosie feels the same way. If we live together, in the eyes of the law, we are legally spouses, and so that's enough for both of us. We could celebrate something else, like birthdays, or babies, but everyone we know already know that we're together, and we're already established as adults, so what's the point?"

"Are more children an option Daniel?" The doctor asked.

"I love my kids, I'd love more of them. Rosie has never had children and she's great with my kids, so yeah, I think the general progression of our relationship would go there."

"But have you talked about it?"

"Yes, there are just things we need to deal with first. Charlie is in school full time now, Rachel is a whole mess of uncertainty, and Rosie's job keeps her very busy. That being said, we're not getting any younger. She's going to talk to her doctor about it and we'll go from there."

"Sounds like you are very healthily going about this progression in your day to day life. I am happy with how much thought you've put into it."

"Am I sane, Doc?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"Well, I can't say for sure. We haven't talked about work yet," she offered.

"Oh god, newest development is that Steve had a bit of a fit when I started talking about retirement," Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you unhappy at work?" She asked.

"Not exactly, I just think that there comes a time in a man's life, especially when he's a cop, that he has to make a choice. Stay in it and hope to grow old and end up behind a desk only slinging papers all day, or get out while you still can and enjoy your life. The options are there in the contracts, and my pension will kick in earlier than most do. And if Rosie and I do want to start into another season of life together, then I could be the stay at home parent."

"Rational enough," she said with a nod. "But would you miss the action of it?"

"Probably, but there is no slowing down in a task force like the one I am apart of. It's either go, and go hard, or stop and put it behind you."

"True," she said.

"So, Doc, you gonna sign my eval?" Danny asked.

"Do you want to go back to work Detective?" She asked.

"For now, yes," Danny answered.

"Then, I don't see a reason why you shouldn't," the doctor said and signed the paper before her. "Stay out of trouble."

"Did you say that to Steve when you were finished with him?" Danny asked jokingly as he stood and took the offered paper from her.

"No, Steve is a different creature all together. Something like that would have a firefight occurring in my waiting room. I know better than to tempt the universe with such nonsense."

"Smart," Danny laughed.

"Go on now, and keep this island safe for civilians like me," she said with a wave.

 ** _158\. You spend a week on a train that travels at the speed of light. When you disembark, it is one hundred years into the future. Describe what you see._**

"I like the concept," Danny said as he sat across the dinner table from his daughter.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "You don't think it's been over done?"

"Sure, I mean I see you as more of a realist, and the syfy thing isn't really your thing, but I like this idea, and no, I don't think it's been over done. It has just enough syfy that your realism will be imaginative but believable and you'll be able to deal with current issues in a future world. I do like the idea."

"Awesome, so that's the world I'm going to construct. The next part of the assignment is to write the monologue and the exam is to perform it for my teacher. I have to make a costume and stuff but the first part is the scene and building the world that I will be in."

"Sounds interesting enough, so what do you see in a world 100 years in the future after stepping off the train?" He asked.

"I was thinking it could go one of two ways, either it's a dead wasteland of a world or we changed our ways and everything is starting to come back. Like the jungles of Hawaii are all over, and cities have evolved to live within the ecosystems. Fossil fuels are no longer a problem, plastic has been eradicated for more eco-friendly containment and construction. Everything is run by sun, wind or water power. Even the train, which was a sign of the future when I boarded it, was the way things would be."

"So the train was run by electricity from the sun?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, or if you want to go the other way, it was the old technology used only to show the rest of the world the power of the American spirit, but by doing that and throwing caution to the wind, for the sake of advancement, we killed everything. The train itself was an experiment to see if people could survive the constant travel, while the rest of the world wasted away. Oceans flooded most of the land, Hawaii doesn't even exist anymore, the only continents are those that could rise above the rising water and because it's gotten so hot we live inside domes. Humanity's only hope is to find another planet, outside out solar system, and get off this one but because of that race for the technology to do so, we're just doing more and more damaged to this planet," Grace explained.

"Realistically, I figure we're on the track to the second one," Danny said sadly.

"I agree," Grace said with a nod. "But I kinda like the first idea more. At least it has optimism."

"Me too, I think you should go with that one," Danny said.

"All right, thanks Danno," she said with a smile.

"Anytime you need to brainstorm, you know where to find me," Danny said as he stood. "Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"Ice cream," she said and smiled.

"Ha, nice try. I'm all for the optimism, but ice cream is not dinner. You can have it later."

 ** _159\. What's one question you'd like to ask your great-grandfather?_**

"If they had any warning whatsoever, and if they had, would they have moved the Arizona out of Pearl," Steve said in response to the question asked by the group of school aged children.

"Your great grandfather was on the Arizona?" The child who had asked the question gasped excitedly.

"Yes sir, and died there. My father was a cop here in Oahu and now so am I, but before this I was always in the Navy; A Navy SEAL." Steve said proudly.

"That's so cool!" The child said wide eyed and full of awe.

"And you Detective?" The teacher asked.

"I guess I'd ask what it was like coming back from that war; World War Two. I'm from New Jersey and my great grandfather, on my mother's side, was an American Jew and a soldier fighting against that anti-semitism in Europe, and at home. Sure, as Americans, they were the last to join the conflict but they came into things at arguable the worst time for the jews in Europe. I know that he had been one of the soldiers to find the remains on their death marches."

"Death march?" Another child asked.

"It was what happened when the nazis realized that the war was not going to end in their favour and so before the allied forces could get to the concentration camps, they gathered up the people left and walked them through the cold, with barely anything to sustain them, in the hopes that they would just die of exhaustion. In some cases, they locked them in buildings and set them on fire, in other cases, they just left them for dead and fled when the allies got to close. It was the last ditch effort to kill. But the Anti-Semitic rhetoric and thought didn't end with the end of the war and even though the jews were free, they still had to deal with hatred when trying to pick up the pieces."

"That's so sad," one little girl said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I agree, but it doesn't take much for people to turn to hate and we see it today, still," Danny said. "There are just different kinds of prejudice and hate, and fear and greed, now in this world, and deep down, some people still have the same beliefs as they did back then. So I guess, if I could ask him one thing, it would be what it was like to be an American in that time, but also what did it mean being an American Jew?"

"Lot's of food for thought," the teacher said as the bell sounded. "Care to stay for lunch, gentlemen?" She asked as the children started to move and fidget excitedly.

"We've gotta get back to work, but thank you so much for all the really great questions and discussion. We had a great time," Steve said and Danny nodded.

"Thank you," the children cheered together and then rushed off to fetch their lunch boxes.

 ** _160\. Your parents are celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary, and you found out last night that your dad's been cheating. Write your toast._**

Steve and Danny stared wide eyed at the man before them, then looked to each other wordlessly to confirm the insanity of what had just started, and then turned back to the speaker in shock without a clue of how to proceed. They were gobsmacked, flabbergasted, in absolute shock and actually quite appalled.

Together they had been asked to attended a talk on the state of the State of Hawaii. People from all over the islands had come, reporting on everything from agricultural progress to radiation from the Fukushima disaster and the crime rates on all of the seven Islands. It had been a huge event culminating in the Governor's dinner and as part of the celebration the last of the Hawaiian monarchs were in attendance. Everything had gone smashingly well until a young man, assistant to the royal family, stood to make a speech on their behalf and things spun out of control from there.

"Mom," he'd said to the lady at the table with the monarchs. "I know you are so proud of me and how far I've come, and until yesterday this was my pride, to say that my parents were still together after 50 years of marriage. But last nights, last night of all night, I saw dad out with another woman and that's when I knew that this world was going to shit! It's all falling apart. We're destroying everything and who can you trust in these days. Dad, how could you?" He asked of the man before him.

"It's not what you think!" The older man jumped to his feet in the audience. He had not been invited to the head table as the son could only have one other person with him up there but the rest of the family were together at a table at the front of the room looking up at the stage. "Nothing happened!"

"Then why were you sucking her face off!" The man yelled.

"Should we do something?" Danny whispered in Steve's ear as the Governor looked about ready to cry, the monarchs were squirming in their seats, and the family drama continued to unfold right before their eyes.

"Public intoxication," Steve offered a solution. "This is a public place, he's drunk and disrupting everything. We stand up, walk up there and tell him he will be arrested for public intoxication. You're in uniform, I'm in my navy gear, but you could totally take him."

"Me," Danny hissed. "Why am I the one who's going to have to end this?"

"Because you're the cop in the room right now," Steve said. "Go, book em' Danno."

"I'm not doing this for you," Danny said, his tone full of aggravation. "I'm doing this for his own good."


	22. Prompts 161 to 165

**_A/N: I'm trying guys! I'm trying real hard to get these posted but OMG it's so hard!_**

Prompts 161 to 165

 ** _161\. Record a few minutes of dialogue between two characters from a television sitcom, then transcribe it. Notice the texture-the rhythm, cadence, choppiness of the exchange. Then create your own scene, mimicking the texture of the recorded dialogue._**

"I know that look and that silence so just spit it out Daniel," Steve said after several agonizing minutes of silent driving. "It's the calm before the storm, and the longer you way, the more it's going to blow up in my face!"

"Do you really though, honestly, in good conscience think this is a good idea?" Danny asked as calmly as he could muster but it still came out harsh and his tone rose with every word.

"Yeah, what harm could it be?" Steve asked with a shrug. "I mean, what do you have to complain about? It's not running in guns blazing. It's not trekking through the jungle. It's not running after suspects on foot, it's a local sitcom for a local charity. You've been on TV before."

"This is so different from doing news conferences and press appearances," Danny said. "Did you even read the script?"

"Yeah, you have more lines than I do, I'm just there to be scary looking," Steve said with a shrug, "and I'm okay with that because you have much better comedic timing than I do. You may not know it, however, but you do."

"I think that's a compliment but the way it came out of your mouth just made me feel icky."

"Come on, what are you worried about?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"I'm worried that this is going to give us a bad wrap as cops. I mean it's bad enough in this statically charged climate, the way the cops are seen. Do we really need to go in there and make light of what we do?"

"Is that what you think this is doing? I see it from a completely different angle," Steve said as he pulled the car to a stop outside the TV studio. "I see this as showing people that we are a part of this community, that we are here to protect and serve and that yes we can poke fun at ourselves."

"Of course you would see it like that," Danny huffed as he got out of the car. "Let's get this over with." He added sulking as he walked along beside his partner.

"Cheer up Danny, at least the blood you'll be wearing today will be made of ketchup and chocolate sauce."

"Blood in a sitcom, are you sure you know what you're getting us into? This sounds more like a cop drama," Danny countered.

"Oh right, shit! The sitcom is next week," Steve said and winked.

 ** _162\. Think of three cities you have visited. Imagine three things that are happening in each of those cities right now, and write them down._**

"I wish I were there right now," Grace sighed as she watched the news feed. "It's happening all over the world for women's rights and I just want to be a part of it. I want to do my part.

"I'd love to be there too," Danny said. "But who would watch your brother?"

"We could take Charlie too," Grace offered thoughtfully. "He could learn at a young age what Feminism really means and that it's not just for women."

"Don't you think he'd get tired, or trampled?"

"I think these protests are peaceful for a reason, Danno."

"I agree with you," Danny said.

"But we can't drop everything to go," She said with a sigh.

"There is a protest happening down along the beach this afternoon, I know because I'm a cop and got all the bulletins about it. I'll take you down there if you want to go."

"I do, can we please?" She asked.

"Get cracking and make yourself a sign, we've gotta get down there ASAP." Danny said and smiled.

"You're a true feminist Danno."

"I'm a father," Danny said with a shrug, "and when I became the father of a daughter I vowed to make her life as easy as I could. Now, if that means helping you have a voice, and other woman, then I'm a feminist."

"But do you believe in it?" She asked.

"I believe that we should all be treated as equals no matter what. If the law is blind, then equality, gender, race, sexual orientation, those things should be as well. We all bleed red, doesn't matter what any of those other things are."

"And yet, you hold a place of authority over other people," Grace countered.

"I only hold that position because people raise or lower themselves with their actions, and those action can be and are generally against the law. If the law is blind, but the laws are the rules by which we as a society must live, then there have to be people, not just me or men, to uphold the law and to be it's eyes. I believe that women have just as much an equal role in my profession as men do. I mean look at Kono, she does the job way better than I do."

"Sometimes gender stereotypes to come into play though," Grace commented. "As they do in all professions."

"Of course, I couldn't go under cover as a prostitute. Well, technically I could, but I'm pretty sure I'd make one ugly lady and therefore I would not be an effective agent in that case. But in other cases, Kono could probably pass for a dude if we needed her to and then in the very next breath be hottest lady in the club. I believe in many circumstances women are far superior to men, and the only reason we really need feminism is because insecure men can't let go of their insecurities toward women."

"I see where you're going with that," Grace said with a nod. "So you've always been a feminist but never identified with the title because you don't think things like labels should matter in this day and age."

"Yeah, something like that," Danny answered proudly.

"All right, glad we got that sorted out, now let's go protest for our beliefs."

"Let's."

 ** _163\. A death at a birthday party_**

"Rosie Stop. He's gone," Danny said as he placed his hand on his paramedic girlfriends shoulder.

"When I say nobody move, I mean it!" Steve bellowed over the crowd, his weapon drawn. "Give the medics some room!" He yelled and people began to pack away.

Sighing Rosie stopped compressions. "Pack up, let's go. It's a job for the coroner now," She said to her partner Aaron.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time," Danny said as his girlfriend straightened and stood before him.

"No, it wasn't a waste of time, just a waste of a life," she said and shouldered her kit. "You wanna call the coroner or shall I?"

"I've got it."

"So much for a birthday celebration," she added before she turned to leave.

"Yeah, but we knew something was going to go down at this event," Danny said with a sigh.

"Did you catch the shooter?"

"Steve tackled him into the birthday cake," Danny said with a nod.

"Well that doesn't make up for the fact that he murdered the birthday boy. But it does seem like divine karma in a way," Rosie said as she nodded at Aaron who was already covering the body with a sheet.

"Yeah, doesn't really matter now that the party is over," Danny said as a pack if HPD officers swarmed in and the crowd was gather to the far end of the rented hall.

"Not much to celebrate now," she said and nodded at the medical examiner who had arrived.

"That was fast,"Aaron commented. "We don't normally cross paths."

"Didn't Steve have you on stand by as well?" Doctor Noelani Cunha asked as she stepped up to them.

"He did," Rosie answered.

"Covered all the bases just in case," Steve said with a smile.

"You never do that, are you ill? Good thing there is a doctor and medics in the house," Danny teased.

"Shut up," Steve huffed and walked away.

 ** _164\. If Abraham Lincoln time-traveled to present-day America, what would he think? Describe his first few days in your hometown._**

"Okay, wait, let me get this straight you believe that you are honest Abe from the past reincarnated into this body and come to save America?" Danny asked of the man shackled to the interrogation room chair. "For a man who's supposed to be so honest, you're a mighty fine liar," he said mockingly.

"I am he, sir, in body and mind," The man said without hesitation or regard for Danny's quip.

"Yet you know how to use a modern weapon, a smart phone, drive a motor vehicle and can quote the constitutional amendments that occurred long after your alleged death. Not to mention you recited your own Miranda rights to me and you understand the immunity and means afforded to Five-O by the governor of this state, a state that wasn't even considered into your plane of knowledge at the time of your death," Danny carried on watching for a reaction and he saw it in the man's face. "You see where I'm going with this? You may as well have told me you were Jesus Christ come to save us all, I still wouldn't have believed you. So let's cut the crap and get down to the real reason you're here. You are wanted in two mainland states for fraud."

"I was possessed by the devil," the man changed tactics.

"So you're pleading insanity?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I am insane."

"But sane enough to know it, therefore, sane enough to stand trial here and on the mainland. Thanks, that's all I needed."

"Wait, what?"

"We've got enough evidence to put you away. You were caught on cameras all over this island. We are charging you with assault, obstruction of justice, and breach of probation. Not to mention you were taken down by police for soliciting a minor and we FBI believes you are trafficking humans. So yeah, you have a touch of the insane to you, but not the kind that is going to get you off these charges."

 ** _165\. You an your boyfriend-a city boy who has never spent much tome in the wild-go on a camping trip in the sierra. During the middle of the night, you hear some commotion outside the tent. You peer out to see a bear at your nearby picnic table, sitting on the ground eating your sandwiches. Your boyfriend is at first paralyzed with fear, then becomes frantic and starts packing everything up to leave. What happens next?_**

"You get mauled by the bear because your boyfriend is a moron and made too much noise while frantically packing up, therefore you die. The end," Grace said with every bit of her father's sarcasm and common sense, to the rest of her scout group.

"And what should have been done?" The leader asked.

"You pull out your gun and yell, stop police!" Danny said, "because you're camping in the desert, there aren't any bears in the desert, so you know full well that the bear is actually a person coming around to steal from you. Therefore, the man-bear either flees at the sight of your firearm, or you take him into custody, knocking the bear head to the ground, and proving once and for all that there are no bears in the sierra."

"Okay, maybe that was a bad example," the leader said with a sigh. "You're now camping in Yellowknife, and the same things happen."

"So you're dead meat because the bear hears your boyfriend making too much noise and mauls you all the same," Grace stated.

"Sure," the leader said. "So what should have been done?"

"You fire your firearm into the air to scare away the bear, then you back up, ready your bear mace and get the hell outta dodge. If the shots to the sky don't help, shoot the bear instead, it will definitely take off if it's wounded and then get outta dodge. How far away is your vehicle?" Danny asked.

"Mr. Williams, please, this is for the girls sake. They don't have access to weapons," the leader said. "And the car is next to the camp sight."

"Bears can get into cars," another member of the troupe said.

"But if you get to the car and can hit the bear with it, you're golden," another girl said.

"And who in their right mind would go into a place knowing there could be bears and leaves out their food for the wildlife to get into? And who doesn't go without a weapon to defend themselves?" The girl to Danny's left asked sarcastically. "Dumb asses, that's who. People who never went camping a day in their lives, or who didn't learn how to camp safely, and so those are the kinds of people that deserve the run-ins with bears. It's Darwinism at it's finest."

"Well said Bianca," Danny nodded proudly.

"Thank you Mr. Williams."

"And furthermore, if you are young like we are, who is going out into the woods camping in a dangerous location without someone, an adult, who does have a firearm?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, if we go out, we always take Mr. Williams and Commander McGarrett. Now we don't have any bears but there are wild boar here, and they have weapons to protect us for that reason, so really your scenario isn't the best one Mrs. Michaels," Bianca continued.

"They make a very valid point," Steve spoke for the first time during the whole conversation.

"They have been handing out with Mr. Williams too much," Mrs. Michaels huffed.

"I'm teaching them real world common sense. These two, they could survive the apocalypse because of me," Danny said proudly. "And Steve."

"Again, he's not wrong," Steve smiled and nodded.

"You two are just too jaded," Mrs. Michaels sighed.

"No, they are realists," Grace said. "And I'm happy to have learned to see the issues in the scenarios before I get myself into stuff like that. I am grateful to have my dad and Steve."

"It pays to be besties with a cops daughter," Bianca added.


	23. Prompts 166 to 170

**_A/N: I wanted to get a good chunk of these up this week, because next week is going to probably be a week off of updating for me. I have a concert I'm directing on Friday so I have a pretty busy week leading up to the concert. I'll be back though the very next week. Promise!_**

Prompts 166 to 170

 ** _166\. If you could trade lives with someone for a week, who would it be? Why?_**

"Tony Stark," Danny answered as the group of his friends stared on in disbelief.

They'd left the officer for the day, met up with Max, and decided that drinking and conversation outside the realm of work was in order. The table was their usual one in the quiet bar they liked to frequent because it was such a dive and so out of the mainstream that they were usually the only ones in it at this time of day.

The card had been drawn from a tattered deck in a box without a label or instruction and so they decided to make up the game as they went. Kono drew the card, read it through once to herself and then asked the question on it to the group. Danny was made to answer the question first by the rest of the people at the table.

"The realist, Daniel Williams, wants to be a fictional superhero?" Steve asked in shock and a little hurt his partner had not said him.

"The realist wants the bullet proof super suit that would save me from your insanity and allow me to fly away if you pissed me off. Also the later editions of the suit are voice activated and so you would not steal my suit like you steal my car."

"Sound logic," Chin laughed as Steve rolled his eyes.

"Also, he's a millionaire and super smart, and so I would try to learn as much as I could, get myself my own suit, and spend some money on absolutely frivolous things because I totally could," Danny carried on. "Because I'd have a week, not just a day, a whole week to be Tony Stark!"

"And Tony totally would do those things, so would RDJ for that matter, and sometimes I don't even think that man is acting. He really is Tony Stark," Kono said. "As an Iron Man fan, I approve of your choice."

"What is so great about Iron Man?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"Oh Steve, are you jealous? Is it because you're a Steve Rodgers fan? Do you have a thing for Captain America? It's a serving your country thing, right? You relate to Captain America on a spiritual, patriotic, level," Danny teased.

"I don't need fictional characters to be my heroes," Steve countered with a huff.

"Because you're basically Captain America already?" Danny asked accusingly.

"I'm in the Navy Daniel, Captain America was army," Steve's answer dripped with sarcasm. "And he's not real, and I know plenty of real life heroes, many of whom cannot be recognized because of the nature of their occupations."

"So that gives you leave to be a sore sport?" Danny asked.

"I'm not being a sore sport!"

"But you are being a total downer. We didn't say that Danny had to answer realistically," Kono jumped in to back up Danny.

"And because we are making our own rules to this game, you shouldn't make fun of the fact that Danny chose Tony Stark and gave a legitimate reason for his choice," Chin added.

"Fine, whatever, so Danny want's to be a fictional superhero," Steve huffed. "I'm just saying that I don't want to be associated with Captain America."

"For arguments sake let's say that because of the nature of the classified information that has been dealt with by the men you alluded to, but cannot speak of, and that you yourself have dealt with in your tenure as an officer of the United States Navy; that the argument could be made that you are not a real hero because your work as a Navy SEAL, and the secret classified nature of that work which is withheld from the general publics and denied when it is leaked, makes you nothing but a fiction by your own argument," Doctor Max Bergmann spoke philosophically. "Now we do not believe that to be true, because we see those who sever as Heroes, regardless of the information that is being withheld from us but because the information to prove it isn't there you must see the dilemma. So by that argument, the fictional characters could be as real to you or me based solely on what we wish to believe in. You are, therefore and in theory, just as fictional or as real as the Avengers are, and should you like to argue that they, by the nature of their abilities, are only plausible in the realm of fiction, I would say to you that you are incorrect as physics tells us that there are theoretically many different universes in which anything could exist, we just don't know how to tap into them."

"Max, you are a man of science!" Steve protested. "How could you possibly get behind this notion?"

"I am a man of science, and that is precisely my point Commander. Theoretically, all that Tony Stark does is plausible with the right technology. We have not explored the greater depths of our universe and so Thor and Asgard could be real, and Norse Mythology speaks to their visitation, so inner galactic travel could be occurring but we are not evolved enough, or technologically advanced enough, to get off this planet and far enough beyond it. Theoretical physicists are working to prove the existence of other universes outside of our own and dimensions that mimic us but are not the same. Bio-chemistry could, in theory, produce a Hulk and super soldiers, and soviet spies are indeed a thing in this world already, and have used brainwashing techniques to build their armies. You fall into the super soldier realm as we have not yet, or to my knowledge, engineered mega soldiers but the military does train men to push the boundaries of what we as civilians can do. So, by any right, I would argue that in a future where we have the technology, Danny could change places with Tony Stark for a day and do all the things that he has said," Max explained in his no nonsense, and yet, nonsensical way. "The science is there, we just don't understand it yet."

"Next I'm going to hear how Aqua Man, Wonder Woman and Superman are plausible," Steve said in defeat.

"We're not talking about the DC universe here, Steven, but rather Marvel, and so if we are to talk the theoretical physics, we can say that neither universe are the same but they could exist simultaneously and look the same or extremely similar. By that argument, yes, a god of the ocean, Amazonian women, and a super humanoid alien powered by the sun are plausible. Now, me I'm a Marvel man so I choose to ignore much of what DC puts into the world, but to prove my argument I will say, Batman and Tony Stark are basically the same thing but exist in different worlds and so all of my theories could hold true to the other universe," Max continued.

"I'm waving a white flag, Max. I give up, you win," Steve said and threw up his hand.

"So I win?" Danny asked. "Because Max made the point for my answer in the beginning, therefore, theoretically I win. Right Max?"

"Yes, Detective, that is correct," Max beamed proudly.

"What was there to win? It was a simple question," Steve protested. "And the game had only just begun."

"You started this, don't be sore about it now," Danny said.

"He's not wrong," Chin added.

"Don't be a sore loser Boss Man," Kono finished.

"I'm not, I'm just saying..."

"Change the topic, you're all acting like children," Lou Grover spoke for the first time.

"Yes sir," the group chimed together and carried on with their drinking and detox from the week of crime fighting, while not playing anymore games.

 ** _167\. The newly elected pope is a woman. How did this come to pass?_**

"The previous pope, in his life time, made so many forward changes that women were allowed to be priests and bishops and cardinals, so that when he died and conclave occurred to name the next pope, a woman became Mary the first. The first female pope," Grace said as she stood before her class to make her speech. At the back of the classroom were a line of parents and among them were Danny and Steve.

"She's got a very good head on her shoulders," Steve whispered to Danny over the applause.

"I know, she could convince you to buy a dead fish and call it a miracle pill, I'm telling you."

"She's going to go far in life," Another parent stated.

"Thank you," Danny smiled.

"How dare you encourage such things, it's blasphemy," a cranky mother stated haughtily.

"How dare you try and place social restrictions and gender stereotypes on my child," Danny countered.

"I did nothing of the sort," the mother said in shock.

"You did, by alluding to the fact that in this changing, modern, world that my daughter, a female, could not believe that some day the institution of believing in male superiority would change to be more equal and that by doing so, you are enforcing a gender specific stereotype on a young woman. Shame on you!"

"But Jesus was a man, therefore, the pope who is the closes being to Jesus and his representation on this earth, must be a man," the woman said.

"And yet Jesus didn't come out and say that only men could be his disciples, he said that anyone could follow him. He called the women and children to him. He heal sinners, prostitutes and the lame, died for every living being. It is the institution of the church that came up to the boys only rule and frankly, that is an antiquated idea. Jesus would exist if not for Mary, a woman, who gave birth to him by the grace of God," Danny countered.

"You should not be sending your daughter to a private catholic school, that is not what we believe and so it is not right," the woman retorted as if she had gotten the last word.

"It wasn't my idea, it was her mothers," Danny said with a shrug and reached out and hugged his daughter as she ran into his arms. "You did great Gracie, I'm so proud of you." He said ignoring the woman at his side. "Should we get ice cream."

"Yes please, but first can we stay and hear Tommy's report?" Grace asked. "He's talking about how the church is the exact opposite of what Jesus meant when he told his disciples to build a church."

"He what?" The woman gasped in shock.

"Yeah, because it's sexist and alienates people," Grace said, "although this current Pope is doing a lot of apologizing for the mistakes of the past, the institution has a long way to go to be as inclusive and loving as we believe Jesus to be."

"You are wrong, my Tommy would never say things like that," the woman gasped as the boy walked to the front of the classroom and began his speech. "Child you stop that blaspheming this instant!" The mother yelled as she realized that her son was indeed covering the topic Grace had predicted.

"Ma'am the whole point of this activity was to work through the problems with the church as an institution from the perspective of a catholic believing in the love of God. You need to sit down and let him finish," the teacher scolded. "Or I will have you removed from my class room."

"I'll have you removed from this institution! This is a catholic school!" The woman screeched and the other adults in the room began to chatter to themselves at the scene.

"Mom, you're embarrassing my," Tommy stated harshly.

"And this woman will have you go to hell by making you write something like this," the mother cried, now in tears to make her case.

"I came up with the topic all on my own, and asking for forgiveness will save me from hell. Don't be so melodramatic, the catechism has been updated since you were a child, maybe you should read it or I could teach it to you, I know it by heart," Tommy huffed as the bell rang. "Thank's for ruining everything. I'm sorry you had to stand beside her Mr. Williams."

"It wasn't a problem Tommy, I deal with people like her all the time," Danny said and he and Steve followed Grace out of the classroom.

 ** _A/N: Oh that last one was so controversial... sorry everyone. I hope the next one makes up for it. It goes with my supernatural/five-O cross over 'Super, We're In Hawaii' go read it._**

 ** _168\. List your favourite songs. Use a line from one of the songs as the first line of a scene._**

"Carry on my wayward son, they'll be peace when you are done..." Steve quoted to his partner as they surveyed the carnage from the firefight that had just occurred.

"Are you quoting Kansas in a time like this?" Danny asked in shock.

"We get it all the time," Dean said with a shake of his head as his brother joined them. "Our fangirls think it's about us," he added with a shrug. "It ruins the rock and the spirit of the music. It's a shame."

"Fangirls?" Danny asked as he picked up another weapon and moved it away from the body of a formerly hostile man.

"Yeah, see there are these books that God wrote and published before we knew he was God," Dean said. "And the books have a cult following. But literally God just took our day to day lives and cases, and published that for public consumption. Now we have fangirls and they fucking suck. One even poisoned Sam with a love potion and married him. We got that annulled real quick."

Danny's face did not change at all.

"He's not lying," Sam said. "Her name was Becky. The books are called Supernatural and they are all online if you want to read them," he added as he fumbled with the straps of the Kevlar vest he wasn't used to wearing.

"Leave that one, the scene is not clear," Steve said to stop the man beside him from removing his protective gear. "This crime scene is not closed, you could still need that."

"How, everyone's dead?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I'll leave in on, things don't like to stay dead in our line of work," Sam countered.

"Okay, just stop, I can't take much more of this," Danny said with a huff. "I will believe in ghosts, demons, monsters under the bed, but I can't stretch my brain to much more of this."

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in, in so few days. We've been at this all our lives, but proof, our mom died when Sam was a baby and here she is raised from the dead," Dean said as the women stepped up to them.

"Toast confirms the stories," Kono said as she stood beside Mary. "He can send them to your smart phone if you want to read them."

"Please don't," Sam and Dean said together.

"I wont," Danny said with a dismissive wave. "I have bigger things to worry about right now," he said as he looked around at the bodies. "I don't see our suspect anywhere."

"He's not here?" Steve asked in shock.

"These guys are all local," Danny said. "We were set up."

 ** _169\. Happy Families Are Not All Alike._**

"Truer words have never been spoken by a man like Steve," Danny said and raised his glass in a toast. "We may not be blood, we may not be married, or romantically involved. My children may not be your children, my house not your house, but we are Ohana. Together we have been through lifetimes. We've experience more of them, and we will always have each other to help us. Blood does not make a family. Marriage does not make a family. But shared experiences, common ground, and genuine regard for one another, that is what family is made of."

"And love, you can say it Danny. You love us," Steve said with a laugh and raised his glass.

"Aloha," Danny said in response.

"Close enough," Chin said and joined in the toast. "All right, for a non-wedding, that was a long enough speech," he added critically but laughed all the same.

"It's just a barbecue!" Danny protested.

"In which you and Rosie were blessed by a Hawaiian priest, but yeah, who's calling it a wedding? I didn't, did you?" Steve asked and leaned over to Kono.

Kono nodded in defence of her friends. "By the way, the non-wedding dress is gorgeous Rosie," she said with a wink.

"Thanks," the medic, turned girlfriend, responded.

"Okay, whatever, just eat," Danny said with a dismissive wave.

"You'll never live this down," Rosie whispered in his ear.

"The toast was too much," Danny said with a nod.

"It was going smoothly until you decided to get sappy about it," Rosie giggled.

"But they're right, it's basically a wedding," Danny said.

"Whatever," Rosie said with a shrug and giggled. "We've been living together long enough, we're basically married already."

"True," Danny nodded.

"And you did hire a caterer," She added.

"Having Kamekona park the shrimp truck in the driveway does not constitute a caterer," Danny countered.

"But paying for everyone's meals does," She said and pecked him on the cheek.

"He's cooking my food, on an open fire, in my back yard with the truck in the driveway for prep because he doesn't like how I have my kitchen set up," Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

"Still a caterer, babe," Rosie said. "But thank you all the same. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

"You're welcome."

 ** _170\. Think about the worst thing that has ever happened to you. What elements leading up to the event would you change if you could? How would the outcome have been different?_**

"All I had to do was slam the door in your face and this would have never happened. Hell, I should have just shot you in the garage or arrested you, and really pissed you off, and we would never end up like this," Danny yelled at Steve as they were dragged along by the baddies who had captured them snooping around the compound in the dark.

"But how boring would your life be without this?" Steve said as he gained a foot hold, knocked the man dragging him off balance, spun himself around on his butt and hog tied the man before the other could react, giving Danny time to get himself to a better vantage. "You good?" Steve asked when he'd stood and managed to untie himself.

"Yeah, but he's not," Danny said of the man at his feet.

"Get your gun back?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so let's finish what we started here," Steve said and headed back toward the compound.

"I'll meet you at the car," Danny said with a huff.

"You're not going to back me up?" Steve asked as he stopped.

"Hell no, we've already been captured once. Let's get our back up out here ASAP and then we'll go back in."

"But they could flee!" Steve protested.

"But not until they know that we got the better of their goons. So let's stash these guys here and head back to the car and our radios."

"But that could turn things hostile."

"It's already gotten that way and we only just diffused it. I am not going in with only you, we need more help."

"Fine, we'll get back up." Steve huffed and ran for the car with Danny following closely behind him.

"Okay, maybe I wouldn't change anything about our situation because you have already changed."

"I know, I would have gone in alone before I met you," Steve said with a laugh.

"Ha, was the change really me, or just you getting old?" Danny asked with accusation.

"Both," Steve answered as they dove for the car and the radio inside.


	24. Prompts 171 to 175

**_A/N: I'm back! Sorry about the break. The concert went very well._**

Prompt 171 to 175

 ** _171\. Write about a time in your life when you narrowly escaped some terrible fate-but change the ending, and write as if the terrible thing actually happened._**

"That was close, are you all right Danny?" Steve asked as he shook himself from the force of the impact. "Danny?" He asked again when his partner didn't answer and to his shock he turned to see Danny bleeding from a gash in his head and out cold from the force of the car accident. "Shit. Shit. Shit! Danny wake up," Steve yelled as he checked his partner's pulse. "Of course, the one time you drive you get yourself into this terrible situation," he grumbled in a panic and dialled his phone. "Help! I need an ambulance, we're been in an accident. Suspect got away!"

"We're still on it Steve," Kono stated over the radio.

"Good, get help out here right away," Steve yelled as he checked Danny once more. "Danny's not in a good state guys."

"Do not move him!" The warning came over the radio frequency.

"Rosie?" Steve asked in shock.

"We're responding. Steve, do not move him, if he's got spinal injuries you could do more damage," she warned. "Is he breathing?"

"I think so," Steve answered. "Barely."

"Is he bleeding?"

"Yes."

"From where?"

"His head for sure, I can't see anything else."

"How is his pulse?"

"I don't know, I can hardly feel it," Steve's voice rose in panic.

"Stay calm. Cover the wound on his head if you can manage it, but don't move his neck. We're two minutes out." Rosie ordered.

"Okay."

"Are you hurt?" She asked to keep him talking.

"Yeah, maybe a little," Steve said as he looked at the blood down his fount.

"Can you get out of the car?"

"No, I'm stuck."

"Fire and EMS are on the way, they will get you out. Are there other's involved?" She asked as Steve finally heard the sirens on the wind.

"A couple of cars," Steve answered and looked around. "We struck a parked one when the first once slammed into us."

"Can you see into the assaulting vehicle?" She asked.

"Yes, there isn't anyone in it," Steve answered as he coughed.

"They fled on foot," Chin's voice came over the line this time. "HPD have them in custody. They should be coming back to you."

"Fire is on the scene," Steve said with a sigh of relief.

"We're right behind them. Just hang in there Steve, we're gonna get you out of this." Rosie said and then appeared at the passenger side window. "We've got you now," she said as Aaron her partner and a pair of fire fighters peered in at the driver's side. "We've gotta get your both out of there."

 ** _172\. Your children aren't best friends anymore._**

"It's okay Charlie, she'll always be your big sister," Danny said as he tried to console his sobbing six year old. "She's almost ten years older than you, my son. She's not going to be your best friend but she'll always be your big sister and she'll always love you and protect you. You'll find a best friend one day."

"But why can't Grace be my friend? Why can't her friends be my friends?" Charlie hiccuped.

"Because you need to find friends your own age and you're falling behind the rest of your class because you were in the hospital for so long," Danny said. "Grace is moving on to other things that you're just too young to do right now."

"Why did I have to be sick?" He asked sadly.

"I don't know, but it has happened and now it is over. We have to move on from that now," Danny said. "Why don't you invite some friends from school over this weekend for a sleep over?"

"How many?"

"Two," Danny answered. "You can invite two of your friends over."

"Won't Grace be mad?"

"Grace has had many a sleep over in her day, it's now your turn."

"Okay, can I ask Billy and Rina?"

"Sure," Danny said with a nod.

"Do you think Rina's mom will let her come?"

"I don't know," Danny answered. "But there is no harm in asking."

"Okay, I will ask Billy and Rina tomorrow."

"All right, you do that," Danny smiled. "Now, can I help you with your homework?"

"Sure, but I am going to tell mommy that Grace went out instead of helping me like she's supposed to and so Grace isn't going to get her allowance."

"Well with age comes responsibility and Grace is going to have to learn to honour her commitments. If she had a job outside of helping you with your homework she wouldn't get paid if she just decided she didn't want to do the job on any given day, so Grace shouldn't get her money if she doesn't help you with her homework."

"True," Charlie said as he nodded his head at his father's reasoning even though he didn't quite understand what his father meant. "I get a dollar for picking up the mangos that fall off the tree in the back yard at mommy's."

"That's good, I'll give you a dollar if you finish your home work and go and pick up the avocados that are falling off the tree in my yard," Danny offered.

"Can we make guacamole?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, if they are still good," Danny answered.

"Okay, then let's get this done. I'm hungry!" Charlie said and dove into his vocabulary homework.

 ** _173\. At the zoo, a youth throws a tennis ball into the rhino enclosure. The mother rhino ingests the tennis ball and dies slowly over the course of four days, leaving behind her baby calf and stirring anguish and outrage throughout the nation. Tell the youth's story._**

The young man, his mother and father, and the six younger siblings sat together before the Governor of Hawaii. On either side of her Steve, Danny, Kono and Chin stood for intimidation purposes but they didn't seem to be working on the youth who sat by smacking his gum and rolling his eyes.

"Well Joseph, if you aren't going to take this seriously, then you have two choices," the Governor said to the disinterested youth. "Choice A, you pay for the animal your murdered. Or choice B, you go to jail up on charges of animal cruelty and intent to commit an act of violence against an animal."

"Yeah right, like either of those are real choices," the youth huffed disrespectfully. "I'm a minor, what are you really going to do?"

"Give me an hour alone with this useless millennial and I'll teach him how to respect things that do not belong to him. Then give me another hour with these useless breeders to teach them how to raise their children to respect things that are not theirs," Danny practically yelled as he was so fed up with the whole situation.

"Calm down before you stroke out, old man," the youth said and stuck his gum to the underside of the governor's desk in front of everyone watching.

"Joseph, sweetheart, that belongs in the trash can," his mother cooed.

"They have servants to clean it up, who do you think they are?" Joseph said in response to his mother.

"Take him out of my sight," the Governor said to Steve. "You've got your hour, Detective."

"You can't hand our son over to police, he's a minor," the father protested. "I'll be going with him and I will be recording every move you make."

"Oh yes, you will be going as well, but you will feel the full extent of their immunity and means while your son is treated like the adult that he very soon will be." The governor said as she stood from her desk and both father and son, who protested, were tackled to the ground by the members of Five-O, to the screeching cries of the mother, and were hauled away. "Now, Mrs. Lambert, you seem to have six other children and no means to support them as your husband and son will be going to jail, and the state and country at large, are painting you as the villain here. What are you going to do about it?" The Governor asked.

"We've already apologized to the zoo," the mother said. "What more can we do?"

"That's not going to be good enough when the rhino was one of the last alive in the world, and the calf will likely not survive without it's mother. It also doesn't help that there were posted signs all over the park to not throw anything foreign into the enclosure and your son blatantly disobeyed, in fact we have video of him that was posted onto social media as he made fun of the signage and still threw the tennis ball anyway," The governor explained.

"It was just an animal," the mother sobbed.

"An endangered mother and her baby, now guess who is the villain here in this story, you and your family. They will be hunted and slaughtered in the media because there is outrage now over this event, and neither you, or your children, or husband, seem to see the severity of this."

"This is America!" She stated proudly. "The rights are ours not the animals."

"Mrs. Lambert, I'm sorry, that is not how things work here. So I'm going to be turning over your children to child services and you are going to be arrested and charged just as your son and husband have been. At least in custody you give your other children the chance to be raised by people who have respect for others."

"You can't take my children away from me," the mother screamed as Kono came back into the office with the social services woman and her partner.

"Kono take this woman into custody. Mrs. Cramer, the children are all yours," The governor said and watched as Kono inched toward the mother who lashed out and was thrown to the floor when she went after Kono.

"What's happening?" One of the older children, though still very young, asked.

"Your mother and father have been very bad people, and your brother has murdered an endangered Rhino. They have to face the consequences of their actions and you, unfortunately, will not likely see them again for some time."

"Don't worry babies, mommy has good lawyers," the mother spat defiantly.

"Unfortunately for you, the rhino was on loan to this country from Africa for the purpose of trying to breed her to protect the species from extinction. Now that you have effective let your son murder the property of another country and by default the baby will also likely die, I don't think your lawyers are going to get involved in this international incident."

"Momma, why did you let Joseph kill the Rhino?" The littlest child asked.

"I didn't let him, he just did it," the mother responded in handcuffs now.

"But why didn't you stop him?" The littlest one asked.

"Because I have 6 other children to deal with," the mother huffed.

"And we have video of you on your cellular device while the children you claim to have been watching were left to run amuck," Kono spoke for the first time. "So your momma just lied to you. The truth is, your mother and your father are too pre-occupied with themselves to care how their children act, and now that they have caused an international incident their rights will be revoked. No amount of money is going to get them out of this. Do you have someone responsible and good that we can contact to help take care of all of you?" She asked as she knelt down and looked to the littlest child.

"Gramma Rita hates momma for marrying daddy because she thinks he's useless and selfish. Will we go to Gramma Rita?" Another child asked.

"Yes, it is very likely," The social service worker said.

"Thank you," the littlest one said. "We like her much more than we do daddy."

"Why is that?" The governor asked suspiciously.

"Daddy yells and hits a lot," the eldest remaining in the room answered. "And momma locks herself in the bathroom when he gets angry."

"And Joseph likes to hurt animals, he killed Gramma Rita's cat," another child spoke.

"This is a family of psychopaths," the governor gasped.

"Get these children out of here," Kono ordered of the social services woman.

"They lie, all of them," The mother screamed.

"The only liar here is you," The governor stated and motioned to Kono. "Lock her up too and get an investigation started into that man and his wife and these allegations of child abuse and animal cruelty."

"Yes Madam Governor," Kono said and dragged the mother, who protested loudly, out of the office.

"What is this world coming to?" The Governor asked herself as she fell into her chair and her phone began to ring. "Yes?" She answered it wearily.

"The ambassador is on the line, they want the baby rhino sent to their sanctuary so that they can try to save it's life," the receptionist said before connecting the call.

"I think that's a very good solution to one of my many problems," the governor huffed and then dove into trying to settle the international incident.

 ** _174\. Think about someone you see every day-a neighbour walking the dog, the mailman, a school crossing guard- but never talk to. Write a scene describing what one of them has been doing up until the moment he or she sees you._**

"So, how goes the battle?" Steve asked as he settled himself into the chair beside Danny and looked out at the unfamiliar street.

"It's a quiet neighbourhood with nosy people," Danny answered. "The old lady in 12 weeks her dog at regular intervals all day just to see what is going on. She's straightened the for sale sign 6 times and called the fake number 12 times to see who is interested in the house."

"And?" Steve asked.

"The neighbours in 16 have a brand new baby. The people across the street are adamant that a young couple should be the only people allowed to by this house and the old, retired, naval officers generally hates every one of the people he lives near. He likes me though," Danny answered.

"And who is that?" Steve asked as he pointed across the lawn to the hour next door.

"That is Rufus, he believes he can talk to dead people and his social worker comes in twice a day," Danny answered.

"And you're staying in the house why?" Steve asked.

"I like it," Danny said. "And because you put me undercover."

"I did, as a realtor, you don't have to stay here," Steve countered.

"I like messing with the busy-bodies," Danny said and waved at the little old lady who came by again, having seen Steve pull up, with her dog. "Touch that sign again and I'll have the cops out here. This is private property ma'am and you're trespassing." Danny yelled from the covered terrace.

"No one will buy a sloppy house!" The woman called back.

"No one will want a noise neighbour who let's their dog just shit anywhere it likes," Danny retorted. "Pick that up!" He ordered.

Huffing with dismay the woman did as she was told and then fled back toward her house.

"You're not making any friends here Daniel," Steve said with a laugh.

"I didn't come here to make friends, Steven. I came here to catch a killer."

"Any ideas where he's hiding?" Steve asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's in number 18," Danny said. "I've only seen the man once and he fits the description. That's another reason why I'm staying in the house. I have a feeling he's going to come around if I keep having the open houses and the prospects of the sale pick up."

"As soon as you're sure it's him, we'll have forensics move in to exhume the body," Steve said as he stood once more and reached to shake Danny's hand. It was all for show as the neighbours across the way came out onto their front steps.

"Absolutely sir, the house will be open again tomorrow for viewing," Danny said loudly with a wink and a nod. "It has a huge back yard."

"Great, I have a large dog who needs space. He's a digger you know," Steve added just as loudly as the window coverings fluttered in 18."

"Plenty of back yard to dig up," Danny said with a laugh.

"Keep up the good work," Steve whispered to his partner and moved back to his truck as Danny walked down the driveway and picked up the open house sign and then returned to the house to close it up. "Kono and Chin will be pulling in, in just a few, to take over with the renovations." He added from the car away from anyone who might here."

"I'm going to leave and then I'll sneak in the back." Danny said and waved.

"I'll watch for you from the office. Stay safe." Steve said and then promptly drove away.

"Sure. That's an easy task with a murderer living down the street," Danny huffed to himself and then retreated to the house to await the next round of the charade.

 ** _175\. Yesterday, you landed in a foreign country. Today, you wake up on a park bench with nothing but the cloths on your back. The last thing you remember is being offered a cup of juice by your driver as you were leaving the airport._**

"Why would you be so trusting?" Danny asked into the phone as Steve finished his panicked tale. "You know the juice was drugged right?"

"Yes, Daniel, I got that," Steve said angrily.

"So do you think you're still in the country you originally tried to get to or are you somewhere else?"

"I'm in Canada!" Steve yelled.

"Well that sure as hell isn't Mexico City," Danny said and laughed. "How do you know it's Canada?"

"I'm in a Canadian station, picked up for loitering and I have none of my stuff with me so they think I'm insane."

"Well you kinda are, but do you know which part of Canada?"

"I think Vancouver," Steve started to whisper as the guard came back to the cell he's been pushed into to make his phone call. "This is Vancouver right?" He asked the man.

"Yes," the officer answered.

"Yup Danny, this is for sure Canada and not Mexico. Now do something quick to get me outta here."

"I'll see what the Governor can do," Danny said and tried to stifle the laugh. "But you're going to have to hang tight while she works her magic."

"I know," Steve grumbled.

"Okay, just hand out there, don't drink the juice, and I'll see what I can do."

"Just get on a flight out here please," Steve said and this time he almost begged.

"I'll come and fetch you as soon as I have a plan and the diplomatic papers to do so," Danny said. "Until then, you're stuck my friend. I have Toast working to find out if the people who did this to you are using your ID or anything so that we can track them and catch them, but for now, we've got nothing. So you're stuck in a Canadian jail."

"I'm well aware," Steve huffed and hung up.


	25. Prompts 176 to 180

**_A/N: Happy Friday…God I can't believe it's already Friday… This week just flew by! Hope you all had a wonderful week! Happy Reading._**

Prompts 176 to 180

 ** _176\. Pick a favourite character from literature, then imagine him/her/ it at your family's dinner table during the holidays._**

"Just go with it," Danny whispered to Steve as Steve watched Charlie with intrigue and amusement.

"Hey Charlie, what are you saving the world from?" Steve asked.

"I'm not Charlie, I'm Steve Rodgers: Captain America!" The child cried and jumped from his seat.

"And I'm Elizabeth Bennet just waiting for Mr. Darcy to not be such a douchebag," Grace grumbled sarcastically.

"Wait what?" Steve asked in confusion.

"He made up a game," Grace sighed. "And being the amazing, super supportive, big sister that I am, and the reason he knows who half these people are, I am playing along."

"And I appreciate you for it," Danny said and smile.

"Except it's turning into a terribly disconnected fanfiction and my sensibilities are not okay with it," Grace grumbled. "In what world would Steve Rodgers and Elizabeth Bennet meet?" She asked with exasperation.

"What world indeed," Danny chuckled.

"What the hell is fanfiction?" Steve asked still confused.

"Fanfiction is exactly what it sounds like Uncle Steve. It's when fans of a certain story or show, or whatever, decide they are going to make up stories about said show or movie or group of characters. You can put people into different worlds if you want, bring groups together, or just fix plot holes or whole plots that you just don't like."

"And it's considered literature?" Steve asked as his face twisted in discontent and misunderstanding.

"Sure, a lot of people support fanfiction for it's writing and encouragement of the language skills it promotes, other are assholes about it, but to each his own. In my mind Charlie's fantasy world of Captain America meeting Jane Austen's Elizabeth Bennet just wouldn't work out but for him, it's a thing and so I will encourage it." Grace explained.

"I like it," Steve said after a long moment of contemplation. "Who can I be Charlie?"

"You have to pick yourself," Charlie answered. "Who is your favourite fictional character from all of literature."

"I would have to say Ian Fleming's James Bond," Steve answered. "Not the movies adaptation but the books."

"Then you get to be James Bond."

"At least he's a Brit," Grace said with a snort of derision.

"You gonna play along too Danno?" Charlie asked.

"I'll narrate if you want me to," Danny said, "but I really have to make you dinner."

"Okay, that sounds great, you come up with a scenario and we will provide the conversations," Charlie said.

"Yeah, Danno, come on and give us a scenario where Elizabeth Bennet, James Bond and Captain America meet keeping in mind that they are all from different time periods though Bond and Cap are much closer in their time lines," Grace said and shot her father an intrigued look.

"I understand that many people in your fanfictions have modernized Miss Bennet, so in this world. Bond and Cap are joining together to stop the notorious Miss Bennet and her evil gang of aristocratic women from selling spy secrets and weapons to the Russian," Danny created from his place at the counter with his vegetable ready for chopping. "How's that for a scenario Gracie?" He asked with a wink.

"I like it," Charlie said excitedly, "Don't forget Uncle Steve, you're British you have to do the accent and everything!"

"I'm Bond, James Bond," Steve said with a wink.

"Captain Steve Rodgers, at your service sir," Charlie saluted.

"Oh brother," Grace said with a shake of her head and a sigh.

 ** _177\. List five favourite smells, and what they remind you of._**

"Home," Danny said as he inhaled deeply.

"It smells like herbs and bleach," Steve said and turned his nose up.

"The bleach is because I cleaned all day and the herbs are because Nona taught me to make cleaners out of herbs to cover up the harsh chemical smells." Danny retorted.

"Isn't that counter intuitive?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Some things just need a good bleaching, Steven, otherwise I save tones of money making my own cleaning products," Danny said.

"It's the old world at work in the new!" Steve said with a laugh.

"You're damn right it is, and rightly so, I need a sparkling clean house for Charlie and I trust the natural products more than I do the chemical cleansers that are out on the market."

"But you'll bleach the shit out of the place like it's a crime scene?" Steve asked.

"Hell yes, I have two children, one of which is a teenage girl, have you seen my bathroom?"

"Touche!"

 ** _178\. Write an Internet dating profile for a character in a story. Where does he or she lie or exaggerate?_**

"Seriously though, I can do this the old fashioned way," Steve groaned as Danny, Kono and Chin sat in front of the computer in Chin's office.

"Long walks on the beach, shouldn't that be long swims to keep up with my dolphin training?" Danny asked mockingly and ignored Steve's protests.

"We don't want to give away his actual identity!" Kono said with a dismissive wave. "This isn't his actual dating profile, it's his cover."

"Again, I could do this myself!" Steve protested.

"Where's the fun in that, besides if we let you do that, we would be dealing with the same Steve cover that you use all the time and frankly our baddies are getting smart to you. Who long do you expect them to fall for it?" Kono asked.

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't make me into a moron," Steve huffed and left the office to pout.

"Now he knows how I feel every time he sends me in to be a bimbo or a bombshell," Kono said with tones of triumph.

"He can be so sexist when it comes to your covers," Chin said sympathetically to his cousin.

"Let's make him a stupid beach bum!" Danny said with a laugh.

"Let's make him blond, but like stereotypically blond," Chin added.

"Let's make him the moron he's pouting about," Kono finished with a giggle.

"Done, do your worst Kono Kalakaua, this is your time to shine!" Danny said and sat back to watch the magic unfold.

 ** _179\. You look out the window and discover a body floating face down in your pool._**

"I swear, I just got here and hour ago. I've been in California all week and that is the first thing I notice when I got back," the frantic woman cried as the Five-Os, HPD, the forensics team and the coroners office flooded into her home.

"I believe you, but there is a body in the pool, so we do have to treat this as the crimes scene that it is," Danny said calmly to the woman.

"But do I have to stay to watch this?" She asked hysterically.

"Yes ma'am, I'm afraid you do. Until we can clear you and make sure you haven't contaminated the crime scene you're unfortunately a suspect."

"Dear God, I turned on the lights. That's all I did."

"Did you notice anything odd when you arrived?" Danny asked.

"Yes, the body in my pool!" She yelled.

"I mean in the house, with the security system?" Danny asked.

"The house is fine, the pool is the crime scene," she answered angrily.

"Have you been upstairs?" Chin asked as he returned.

"No."

"The crime scene is upstairs," Chin whispered to Danny.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to step aside, with these fine officers, and just hold on for a moment. You've done the right thing by calling us, but now, I'm afraid, we have to cordon off this whole area," Danny said as he walked with the frantic woman to the group off officers by the gate. "They will take you to the station if you would prefer not being here."

"Am I under arrest?" She asked frantically.

"No ma'am, but if you do not cooperate with this investigation I will have means to arrest you. Please, if you don't want to watch this, go to the station, or better yet, the Hale and wait for Five-O to return to question you. Unfortunately, you will not be able to return to this house until this matter is settled."

"Where am I supposed to go?" She asked tearfully.

"For now, with the officers, after that, if you don't have family or friends that can help you out, we will set you up in a hotel."

"Thank you," she said with a sigh on the side of sarcastic. "All I wanted to do was come home from my business trip and now look, more hotels for me." She added but walked off with the police officers.

"I don't blame her for being upset," Chin said when they had been left alone.

"Me either, but that's the way the cookie crumbles in this business, and hell, she could be lying through her teeth," Danny said as he walked to where his nephew was working. "Take a crew into the house, Chin will lead you to the primary scene," he ordered.

"Right Oh, Uncle D," Eric said with a mock solute and whistled to his teammates. "Lead the way Chin."

 ** _180\. Someone is following you. Who is it? What does the person want?_**

"What the hell Steve?" Danny asked angrily as he caught his partner following him through the early morning farmers market. "It's Saturday, it's the weekend, and Rosie is on Furlough. Why are you following us?"

"Can't a guy come to the market on a Saturday morning to get fresh local produce and support the local farmers?" Steve asked defensively. "It's a small island, Daniel, there are only a few markets to choose from and I come here all the time."

"Sure, that's not the issue. Why are you sneaking around when you know you're following Rosie and I, and the kids?"

"I just saw you. I didn't even know you were here."

"Bullshit!"

"Danny, I'm shocked and hurt that you would think I would do something like follow you around a farmers market just to be creepy."

"Okay, benefit of the doubt, what are you here for?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Avocados," Steve answered.

"Really, there are avocados right at the entrance. You walked right by them."

"You know how fussy avocados are. I'll buy them last so that they don't go bad on me before I even leave the market."

"Valid," Danny said and sighed as Rosie brought the kids back around to where he was.

"Hi Steve!" Charlie cheered.

"Hey bud, what's up?"

"The sky," the child answered with a giggle.

"So perceptive bud," Steve laughed.

"Taking in the market, are we Steven?" Rosie asked with a wink.

"Yeah, avocados," Steve answered with a laugh.

"Save those until last," Grace said with a nod. "Because avocados are the angsty teenagers of the fruit world. 'I'm not ready. I'm not ready! Okay I'm ready! You're too late!'," She finished in her best, most convincing, impression of herself and her friends.

"So true!" Steve burst with laughter.

"So what else are you looking for?" Danny asked impatiently.

"I heard that Kamekona wasn't going to be here this weekend, so I figured this would be the one weekend to buy other products and not get in trouble," Steve confessed.

"Same," Rosie laughed. "Do you come here often?"

"Every weekend, and most of the time I leave with only Kamekona's newest creation. It's a bit unnerving," Steve answered. "There are so many other venders and I always feel so guilty if I pick up something else. At least the avocados are on the way out so that Kamekona is none the wiser."

"So you sneak around the farmers market on purpose?" Danny asked at the realization of his friends revelation.

"You know the guilt trip I'd get if Kamekona caught me. It's just second nature now," Steve confessed.

"Kamekona doesn't sell fresh produce, you shouldn't feel guilty for buying things like that," Grace commented.

"I know I shouldn't but I do because of the look on his face if he sees me with reusable bags full of other stuff before I even get to his stand. I've even handed over fresh stuff like I bought it for him to use on the truck," Steve said.

"You're a good friend Steve," Rosie laughed. "But you shouldn't feel so bad. Get all that you want here and support whomever you please. Kamekona's a big boy, he should know that you support him and anyone else that might grace your presence and become your friend. And enjoy your Avocados," she added with a giggle.

"Thanks for the pep-talk Rosie," Steve smiled. "And I will."

"Have a great weekend Uncle Steve," Charlie waved as the group began to head deeper into the market.

"I'm sorry about before," Danny said as he paused. "We still on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course," Steve winked. "I'm making an avocado salad."

"That is call guacamole," Danny countered with a wave.

"Good-bye Daniel," Steve huffed a laugh and retreated in the other direction.


	26. Prompts 181 to 185

**_A/N: Currently invigilating an exam…working on these to pass the time._**

Prompts 181 to 185

 ** _181\. Develop an obsession-hoarding, shopping, counting parking meters. Now write about it in a way that makes it seem pleasurable._**

"This isn't a game," Danny grumbled as he shifted uncomfortably in the van seat. "You're just becoming a hoarder at this point and I don't really want to be the one to stage your intervention or to be blamed for enabling you when this is all said and done."

"Gotta do something when you're stuck on a stakeout with a man who bitches constantly," Steve countered with a shrug and balanced another empty soda can on the pyramid he'd been collecting.

"When you switch to bottles of pee, I'm out of here. I don't care if this stakeout is important, I cannot be a part of it at that point."

"It's just soda cans," Steve grumbled.

"My soda cans, your soda cans, the cans of people on the street that you are gathering, which could give away our cover if you keep it up."

"Hey, the recycling bin is hidden on the other side of the van. No one is going to see me," Steve countered.

"What if our suspect is in an upper level?" Danny asked to play devils advocate.

"Then we've probably been made already," Steve countered. "But a general rule of thumb is to take on a ground level apartment or office space to enable escape. Now, we've been following this crew for months, cross referencing legitimate rental spaces, and this place, that apartment right there, is the best, most likely location we've found. Are you trying to tell me that all of our state of the art equipment, best of the best personnel, and your initial instincts on this stakeout are wrong?"

"No," Danny grumbled his answer.

"Then deal with it," Steve snapped and went back to his pyramid. "Besides, I am going to win the office charity challenge with all these soda cans."

"By cheating and stealing other peoples cans," Danny huffed.

"You're just jealous you didn't come up with the idea first," Steve said.

"Kamekona is still going to win, even though I don't know how he found his way into the office challenge. He doesn't work for us."

"This is my way of getting ahead of him," Steve said ignoring Danny's other comments in favour of the friendly competition. "What does it matter anyway? The more cans we collect to be recycled to make wheelchairs the better off so many more people will be."

"True," Danny said and sighed.

"So lay off my hoarding, it's just temporary," Steve said to get the last word in.

 ** _182\. Describe the most hideous outfit you've ever seen. Now imagine that someone you hate is wearing it, and looks amazing. What do you say to compliment him or her?_**

"Kono is the only one to make that print look good," Danny said at the sight of the charity softball uniforms Steve had designed for them. "Why couldn't we just wear regular ball uniforms, as it is we're going to look like the Norwegian curling team," he grumbled.

"Because there is a best uniform prize," Steve said. "And the Norwegians were my inspiration."

"And it's for Kids charities Daniel, just get on board or go sit in a corner," Kono said.

"And it that weren't reason enough, it's us against the HPD team and well, the uniforms were too similar and without changing colours, we went with this. Where were you when the decision was made?" Toast asked with a shake of his head.

"Where was I when the decision was made?" Danny asked thoughtfully.

"Mainland, something about your dad and a tree," Steve said with a shrug.

"So you're saying that this rant could have happened way before?" Danny asked with a shake of his head.

"Oh yes, and you still would have lost," Chin said with a smile. "We all kinda like them."

"Well at least we look ridiculous together," Danny sighed and took his uniform and turned away.

"That's it? You're okay with it now?" Steve called after him.

"They are still hideous. I still don't want to wear it. But if you all unanimously decided that this was the way we were going then why argue? And yeah, I'm cool with it, if it is indeed for charity."

"Children's charity," Steve corrected.

"At least they will think we're clowns with these printed pants on," Danny retorted. "And if we do poorly in the tournament, then hey, clowns we'll be," he finished and walked into his office.

"Don't tell him that the decision wasn't unanimous," Steve warned in a whisper to the tree that were in the office.

"I don't think we'll have to, here comes Lou. It's about to get loud," Chin warned and rushed away.

"You're on your own Boss Man," Kono added as she too fled.

"I'll back you up," Toast said and stood his ground.

"McGarrett," Lou said as he'd witnessed the retreat of the rest of the team.

"Lou, here's your uniform," Steve said with a smile and handed the taller man the folded garment.

"You went ahead with the printed pants?" Lou asked, more like growled.

"Sure did, majority liked them," Steve said. "It's for charity, Lou."

"You better be as good at baseball as your boast that you are because if we lose and these make us more of a laughing stock, I swear to god, I will end you," Lou hushed his voice to a whispered threat.

"I'm out, gonna check the cameras around the perimeter, it's time for their monthly inspection," Toast said and rushed out of the office.

"Traitor," Steve called as he fled.

"The hacker isn't going to protect you," Lou warned and took the uniform aggressively and then turned toward Danny's office.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"I know for a fact that Daniel will not support these, I am going to him to plot my revenge," Lou offered.

"Well, at least you two can bond over your hatred for my decision making and authority," Steve said and sighed.

"Beware my wrath, McGarrett. Beware," Lou said and with a knock he disappeared into Danny's office.

 ** _183\. Breaking news. The government has banned caffeine. What are doctors advising folks to do to stay alert, and why? Write the television news segment._**

"Fuck No!" Danny cried. "There is going to be a murder!" He yelled at the TV. "And I have the immunity and means to get away with it!"

"It will be like the purge!" Steve said. "Lock your doors and windows!"

"It's an April fool's joke Danno," Grace said calmly. "The new administration runs on caffeine and bad decisions, they can't ban the one and only thing they believe is a super food, because well, science isn't real but when it involves coffee, it's truer than the ice caps melting."

"It is April the first," Steve said as he looked at his phone calendar to verify Grace's claims.

"I can't without coffee Steve, I just can't," Danny said, nearly shaking.

"I don't fall for it, Danno, one of the major exports of this state is coffee, they aren't going to ban it," Grace said and sighed. "But it probably wasn't a good idea for a prank," she added as she stood to leave the room. "You are going to have your hands full with panicking hipsters and sleep deprived white collars who fall asleep at the wheel of their expensive cars."

"What's a hipster?" Steve asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," Danny answered.

"A hipster is a millennial hippy," Grace said with a shake of her head. "A person that hangs around in coffee shops, believes that organic clean living is the only way, and that hemp is this generations duct tape."

"Oh we have a lot of those on this island," Steve said.

"Yes you do, and they are powered by caffeine. So vest up, you'll likely need them today," Grace said and disappeared into her bedroom.

"And coffee, we can't function without coffee," Danny said as he turned toward his kitchen as the timer on his brewer went off.

"No, does that make us hipsters?" Steve asked.

"No!" Grace yelled from her room. "But cops can't function without caffeine either so I'm sure your whole world is imploding because of this prank as well."

"Pandemonium in the street, that's what this is going to cause," Danny said as he came back with a steaming hot cup of coffee in his hand and a second one for Steve.

"We should stay home today," Steve said and graciously accepted the cup of coffee.

"We can't, we're the only sane ones," Danny said.

"You weren't two minutes ago," Grace said as she came into the kitchen.

"We should probably drink a whole pot before we head out, just in case we don't make it into the office," Steve said as he sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Every coffee shop on the island, of which there are many, are going to be your first line of defence. They will still be selling the coffee as people rush in in a panic. Hopefully people will see it is a prank and will get over it in a civilized way. If not, you may be dealing with an angry mob heading right to city hall. This could have been a huge misstep for our elected officials. It will be a day that goes down in infamy," Grace said and laughed. "Come to think of it, that is one way to completely cripple a state like Hawaii. It's kinda hilarious in its ridiculousness."

"I hate April fools," Danny grumbled.

"Me too, who came up with this stupid holiday?" Steve grumbled and sipped at his coffee.

"Most believe it dates back to the invention of the Gregorian Calendar. Before that time April first, or there about, was considered the start of the new year," Grace said. "But no one really knows why it became a fools holiday. At least you're not french slapping people with fish or taping them like 'kick me' signs to peoples backs."

"We'd be dealing with so many assaults if that were the case," Danny said and sighed. "Could you imagine people using fish as weapons because it was socially acceptable today?"

"And without their morning coffee?" Steve said with a shake of his head as he shuddered at the thought.

"All in all, April fools day 2k17 is not going to be good for you," Grace said as she looked at the time. "I think I'll walk to school today," she added.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because Mr. Moto who drives our bus will literally take the prank worse than you did and I don't feel like endangering my life today," Grace said, grabbed her bag, and an apple off the counter. "Bye, drive safe, don't fall for the prank." She finished and dashed away.

"You have one smart little girl on your hands," Steve said as he turned back to his awestruck partner.

"Thank god for that or we would have been in just as deep as the rest of the island."

"But you'd already started your coffee pot brewing before the news broadcast their prank," Steve said. "It would have been contraband, but at least we would have had it."

"True," Danny said with a nod. "Eggs?" He asked to change the subject.

"Yes, please, that would be lovely," Steve smiled.

"Civilized, probably the only example of it we will see today."

"Too true, my friend, too true."

 ** _184\. You receive a mysterious message from outer space. What does it say?_**

The smash that shattered the window threw everyone in the office into hiding places and full protective cover but when an explosion didn't followed, Steve moved carefully from his hiding place and cautiously made his way to the smashed out window.

"What the hell was it?" Danny asked as he followed along at a distance.

"I have no fucking clue," Steve said as he looked down at assailing object. "It's not like anything I've very seen before."

"It's space debris," Jerry said as he came forward.

"No it's not," Steve said in disbelief.

"Sure it is," Jerry countered and picked it up. "That's part of the NASA logo," he added of the small piece of metal. "Wait no, there is a message attached to it." He added and handed it quickly into Steve's hand as panic took over.

"So someone threw a piece of garbage through our window instead of just threatening us to our faces?" Danny asked angrily. "Destruction of property is a chargeable offence. Put it down we need to dust it for prints - now that your prints and Jerry's are all over it." He added with a grumble.

"What if its a message from outer space?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry, I'm not into this whole Alien thing as you are, but if it were from space, wouldn't the paper have burned off upon re-entry?" Steve asked skeptically.

"Sure, but if it was done to bring our attention to a government conspiracy then it was done by man on this planet," Jerry said.

"If you want to call in Mulder and Scully to deal with this, be my guest, we have bigger fish to fry," Danny said from his officer door. "The governor is on line one. Something's going down at Halawa."

"Take this over Jerry, it's your case now," Steve said and placed the debris down onto the table. "And call someone to fix this," he added with a motion to the broken out window.

"Let's go!" Danny called out to the other members of the team. "Escape attempt at Halawa."

"And government conspiracies, today is going to be a good day," Jerry said as the team rushed out with their automatic weapons.

 ** _185\. Outline four points of the platform for your "third party" candidate._**

"I'm not the guy we have now, so I've got that going for me," Danny said as he stood before the TV screen with the rest of his team watching the drama unfold for the whole world to see.

"He makes a strong point and a very valid argument," Kono said and laughed but as the laughter died she became serious. "A very valid point."

"But would you really want to run for office and what would your platform be, and for that matter, which party are you running for?" Steve asked.

"Oh fuck no, you couldn't pay me enough to take that job," Danny said. "And the two party system...fuck we're all going to hell."

"Is this the end of the world as we know it?" Chin asked skeptically.

"It very well could be," Steve said more serious then anyone else in the room.

"So should we be preparing for world war three or Armageddon?" Kono asked.

"Do what you have to, to make yourself feel safe, but do it on your own time. We still have a job to do here on this island," Steve said as his phone began to ring.

"No rest for the wicked," Danny said with a nod. "And don't worry, there is a bunker under the Hale. We're safe here," he added as his phone also started ringing.

"Just another day in paradise Cuz," Chin said and moved to his office.

"I guess we just ride this wave as long as we can," She called to her team mates.

"Good one Kono," Chin winked and disappeared.

"I'm sure, if you're really worried, Jerry has a dooms day plan all ready to implement," Toast said as he walked through the office with his nose glued to his tablet.

"At least someones prepared," Kono said with a laugh.

"Jerry has been paranoid for a long time, even before this new guy came into office. He was born ready for the end, or an alien visitation, I'm not quite sure which he thinks us most likely to happen."

"Well that's comforting," Kono said and burst with laughter this time.

"Isn't it though? I mean think about it," Toast said as he looked up.

"You're right," Kono was very serious now.

"Yup, this is the world we live in," Toast said and moved on leaving Kono alone to contemplate the future.


	27. Prompts 186 to 190

**_A/N: I know it's not Friday… do you ever just have those kinds of weeks where you're like; I give up? That was basically me this week and kinda still but I really feel like I accomplished nothing at all, so I am going to force myself into this and probably this weeks update too. I'm sorry…_**

Prompts 186 to 190

 ** _186\. You are at an outdoor recital. A noise disturbs the performance. Describe what you were listening to, and the sound of the interruption._**

The sound of the high school marching band in full rehearsal mode was interrupted by the screaming wine of the emergency sirens.

"Tsunami?" Danny asked as he looked to his partner Steve and there was panic on the field.

"Sure sounds like, but there hasn't been any talk, no notice or watches," Steve said as he caught Grace's eye and waved her off the field and up to them.

"And we have no notice of a test for the system," Danny added as he and Steve made their way down from the stands to meet Grace half way.

"It would be a false alarm, like that one time," Steve said as they moved quickly to reach their vehicle and get to higher ground.

"Yeah, sure, that one time," Danny laugh. "Not that I need you to be more specific, I know what you are alluding to, but we're off the clock and I now have Grace and Charlie to watch over. I'll drive you to your truck, but my job is now father and protector of my children. You can go chasing the big waves or bad guys by yourself if you need to."

"I figured you'd day that, and under most circumstances I would protest, but you need to get the kids to safety and I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Reverse phycology isn't going to work Steve," Danny said and smiled. "I am getting myself and my kids to higher ground."

"Fair," Steve said. "I will call if I need you."

"And I will likely protest, but generally if it is something that you need my help on, I'll come running."

"Because you two have a sort of dance about you," Grace said with a giggle.

"To and fro," Steve said with a wink.

"We've been working together for too long," Danny said with a shake of his head.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way Danno," Grace said.

"You're right kiddo, but we do have to get you and Charlie to safety," Danny said and floored the accelerated into the already crowded and panicked streets.

 ** _187\. What would you do if you weren't afraid?_**

"I'd probably be more like you, but I still have my fear mechanism fully intact," Danny said. "And that is what makes me a sane and stable person, unlike you. But you always drive so whether I'm scared or not, I'm dragged into all these messes whether my better judgement is with me or not."

"You always over react."

"Ha, if I were fearless, if I didn't have anything to lose, then maybe I wouldn't over react," Danny countered. "But I have reasons to live."

"And I don't?" Steve asked defensively.

"Sometimes I wonder Steve, honestly I do," Danny said with a shake of his head. "I mean, sometimes I think you believe you live for the job, and then you jump off rooftops, or run head first into oncoming traffic and I have to wonder if you just don't car, or if your mechanism to stop you from doing crazy shit is just disconnected. Is that the first thing they did to you when they signed you up a SEAL? Kinda like how they train Firefighters how to ignore their survival instinct and run into the fires instead of away from it."

"Maybe," Steve said thoughtfully. "Didn't you get training like that when you became a cop? Isn't there a run into the firefight 101?"

"Must have been sick that day," Danny half laughed.

"I mean, because you generally do," Steve said.

"I know, I follow search and raid protocols as best as the next person, when you run them right," Danny countered again.

"And I thought it was me, you just follow me blindly," Steve laughed.

"I wish I didn't have to," Danny said and sighed.

"This what you signed up for when you became a cop," Steve said as he pulled to a stop and climbed out of the Camaro.

"This is nothing like what they prepped us for in the academy," Danny grumbled to himself as he instinctively followed Steve, checking the straps on his body armour as he went.

"All right Danno, last chance to back out," Steve said as Danny was handed an automatic weapon from a SWAT team member.

"Lead the way," Danny said with a sigh and braced himself to cover his partner's six.

 ** _188\. Someone close to you has died. After they die, you witness a sign that there is an afterlife or something "beyond". What do you witness?_**

"You always spout off about hokum but here you are using a medium to find a killer?" Steve asked skeptically out of ear shot as the woman worked through the crime scene.

"She's solved cases before," Danny said with a shrug. "And this has been a cold case for far too long, or so people believe. We can't let it get out that it's happening again."

"So your last ditch effort is to call in a Jersey medium?"

"She's from Long Island," Danny retorted.

"Ha, whatever. You know you'll never live this down right?" Steve asked as the woman came back toward them. "So, any ideas?" He asked and smiled.

"Your killer has killed before," she said as she looked to the men. "Not just on this island, but all over the country and abroad. He's not going to stay here long, he has three more girls all lined up and the bodies are going to drop one by one over the next three days. You are looking for a white male, between the ages of 25 and 40. Your victim heard the ocean, smelled gasoline, and was kept in the basement of a building that was freezing cold, like an ice chest. She couldn't show me his face because he always wore a mask, a tribal mask, but he's not from Africa. His accent is more American than anything, though there is something foreign about it. If you look deeper into this you're going to find that he kills in the same way, all the time, he's perfected it now. He was last in California," the woman answered.

"You got all that from a corpse?" Steve asked in shock.

"No, from the spirit of the victim and the six others who are here. They stay with their killer to help the girls. They will cross over together, as a group, once you have caught him or he dies."

"What are their names?" Danny asked.

"Corine, Sadie, Maggie, Rhonda, Phyllis, Morganna, and your current victim Mila," She answered. "Morganna is the oldest case. She says that you believe that this killer originated here on the island, but you're wrong. She died in Ohio, was missing for 7 days and said she'd recognized her killer from a gym, he worked there and tries to work at them still. He went by Jimmy or James or Jake. He trains women who are down on themselves because of societal issues and he takes advantage of them. He has a type, but you can't make it out because you're only seeing skin, eyes, hair. He consults with these women, gets them to sign up at the places he works and takes them when he has them reach their ideal weight."

"He could have used all of those names at different places all over the world," Danny said thoughtfully. "And you're right, we never thought about weight as a killers trigger."

"You can't get last names from the ghosts?" Steve asked.

"They are spirits, Commander McGarrett, not ghosts. Ghosts haunt, these ladies are protecting until they can all cross together," the woman said defensively. "And your father says you're skeptical only because you are making fun of your partner. You believe and you deserve a good smack upside the head," she added and crossed her arms.

"Thank you John," Danny said and smiled.

"He says you can call him Jack, and that you're on the right track with this one Daniel. Just keep to your intuition and don't let anyone make you doubt you. You're only skeptic because you can tell when something is bullshit. You're more turned into paranormal activity than anyone else on your team and much of it comes to play with your intuitive nature. You were right to call me Daniel," She said and reached out to take his hands. "You're right about the building, the gym he is working at now is in the same building he lives at, the same building where he is hiding his next victims. He's preparing to kill the youngest as we speak. You'll find her body tomorrow at dawn."

"Then we're already too late," Danny said.

"You knew that already, but there are still two others for you to save," She said and turned away from him. "It's a popular place, lots of people…"

"Crater Wellness is located inside a luxury condominium complex," Steve offered.

"How long has he been on this island?" Danny asked.

"Fifteen months, he worked with Mila. They met on his first day, that is why she's his first," the medium answered.

"Give us a time frame, cases to cross reference, and his habits," Steve said optimistically.

"It's way more than we have before," Danny commented.

"His biggest mistake was coming back to Hawaii," the medium said. "But he's gotten full of himself. It's about time he's made a mistake," she continued angrily.

"Yes, you're right, it is."

 ** _189\. You're twelve, and you just saw aliens break your big sister's bike. Your parents are going to think you did it. Convince them that it was the aliens._**

"Okay, so wait, what is this for?" Danny asked as he looked at the pack of teens in his living room who all seemed very angry and angsty and he did not feel like he was on his own planet anymore.

"It's for our drama class Mr. Williams," one of Grace's friends answered.

"It's our big final grade project," Another said.

"Okay and what are you doing that has you all so upset?" Danny asked.

"We have to write a one act play and stage it, and someone told the teacher that our play was about aliens," Grace said accusingly and with a bit too much of her father's attitude coming through as she looked to the one boy in the group.

"So when's this due?" Danny asked.

"Friday, and we'd already had the whole thing planned out and half written until Samuel went and opened his big mouth to the teacher because he was pissed off he didn't get his way in the beginning. We voted, Samuel, and you were butt hurt," Grace was angry now.

"So we have to figure out how to put aliens into our summer in the park story," the first girl spoke and clearly they were all very angry with Samuel.

"So that's why you're all yelling in my house? Got it, carry on." He said and turned to walked away.

"Wait, Mr. Williams, Grace said you're the best problem solver she knows. We need you," the first girl called after him.

"Well, I'm flattered, but I can't do the work for you. What do you have so far?" He asked.

"The plan was to have a family in the park enjoying a summer day," Grace said. "What all at once the clouds open up and it begins to rain. The action comes from the scramble and the fun had in the warm, but unexpected, rain."

"Boring, right?" Samuel asked and folded his arms.

"What was the play supposed to be about?" Danny asked with a shake of his head at the pouty young man. "Like what are the project instructions exactly?"

"We were told to do whatever we wanted but it had to have an element of the unexpected," the first girl, Julie, commented as she handed over the class syllabus.

"Aliens are unexpected," Samuel protected again.

"You want Aliens so badly, Samuel, you go and make that costume yourself," Julie stated angrily. "And don't pull anymore bullshit about it being an alien that can pose as a human. You got us into this mess, you are not coping out of it now. Little green men with giant heads and three fingers and toes, that's what I want to see happen with your giant 6 foot self."

"Maggie should be the alien she's the smallest," Samuel protested.

"Maggie is going to play the child in our group, you are being the alien because this is now your train wreck," Grace said. "Oh and now that you've gone and screwed us all, with this weekend to finish it, you better go and get started. You need that costume by tomorrow for dress rehearsal," she added with a wave of her hand.

"You don't have a script yet," He retorted.

"And you have no say anymore in any of this," Maggie snapped.

"Would you like me to call your teacher and explain what happened?" Danny asked to stop the argument.

"No, we tried, she's determined to see lazy Samuel do something productive because he hasn't done a god damn thing all year," Angelica, a young lady who had remained silent through most of the argument finally spoke. "So we get the shitty end of this stuck, he get's slammed in our group and then he fucks it all up. And hell, you know what, I feel like we should just dump the whole god damn thing on him and watch him crash, my marks are good enough to still pass the class with a fail on this project and I plan to make up for them lost marks by acing the exam, but if we don't do something then he's just going to roll over and do nothing, and we'll get blamed from not fucking carrying his lazy ass through the finish of his first year of fucking High School. I swear to God, Samuel, if Mr. William's wasn't here I'd fucking kill you. Pardon my language Mr. Williams. I mean no disrespect to you or your house."

"Don't worry about it Angelica, it sounds like you needed to get something of your chest," Danny said with a shake of his head and a dismissive wave. "As for you, Samuel, I agree with Angelic. You know, in my line of work, I see your kind a lot. You have been handed so much in your life, you don't take pride in the things you do and you take advantage of others around you seeing this world as your god given right, and then when high school is over and you have to enter into the real world with no skills to support yourself you get in trouble and you end up in jail where mommy and daddy can't help you. So, here's what you're going to do. You are going to go and deal with this alien costume, the girls are going to write a story about a day in the park but the crazy thing that happens is not rain, it's that an alien ship appears in the sky and you break a bike or some kind of toy but when the clouds part, the alien is gone and the little girl has to tell her parents that an alien broke her broke not her and you'll have no line, only actions. I will be calling your teacher, and then your parents, and I will hope that they have the mental capacity to understand the warnings of a detective with regards to their lazy ass son. Understand?"

"You can't talk to me like that," Samuel countered.

"Wanna make a bet?" Danny asked, his eyebrows raised in shocked disbelief. "You are in my house, I am a cop with a special task force and immunity and means, and you are an entitled little shit with no respect. Girls, let's brain storm all the things that I could say, and do, to Samuel here."

"As much as I would love to do that Danno, we do have a deadline," Grace said.

"I agree and you girls are good girls. They will run the world Samuel, you will end up one of their underlings before long, if any one of them have the sympathy for you to hire you in the first place."

"Not a fucking chance, Mr. Williams. He literally doesn't have a single marketable skill. He's going to end up passed out drunk in public and arrested for indecency just like last weekend, isn't that right Sammy?" Angelica spoke and her words dripped with distain.

"Oh so he has a record too?" Danny asked. "Maybe I can fix this whole thing for you now," he added and held his phone to his ear. "Hey, yeah, can you look up a Samuel Movatti for me?" He asked and when Samuel moved to protest he held out his hand to silence him. "Really, breach of probation? Which bonds man holds his bond?" He asked in the phone and Samuel's face blanched of colour. "Cool thanks," Danny said, ended the call and started a new one. "Hey Dog, you hold Samuel Movatti? Yeah, good, he's in my living room. Yeah, I'll hold him for you."

"What the fuck have you done now?" Angelica practically yelled as Danny ended his call.

"By being arrested last weekend for being a minor, and drunk in public, Samuel here broke the terms of his previous bond held for a charge of criminal possession. Therefore, the bonds man has revoked the bond and needs to put Samuel in jail because of his previous convictions. So, Samuel is not going to be able to finish this project with you," Danny explained as Samuel moved to bolt. "Sit," Danny ordered and drew his weapon. "Girls, go in the kitchen." He ordered as the young man froze. "Came into my house, acted like a fool, and challenged me? You really aren't smart Samuel. Sit down, put these on, and hold tight." He said and tossed a pair of hand cuffs at the young man.

Once cuffed, Danny held the phone to his ear once more, "Mrs. Carmella? Hi, yes, this is Detective Daniel Williams of the Five-O task force. Yes, I'm Grace's father. No, this has nothing to do with Grace, well slightly, I'm calling because of Samuel Movatti. He's going to jail and so he will not be able to participate in the Friday drama class project. The girls will have their play ready, but Samuel will likely not be finishing this year of high school at all. I have him cuffed in my living room, yes, I think I'm pretty sure he's not going to make it in on Friday," Danny spoke between pauses as the girls watched from the kitchen and then there came a knock at the door. "Ah, here's your ride," Danny said and let Dog Chapman into the house.

"Thank you for this," Dog said with a laugh at the sight of his fugitive.

"Not a problem, he's been pretty rude. Can you talk some sense into him?" Danny asked.

"For a minor, this is his third strike," Dog said with a shake of his head. "I don't know what I can do for him."

"Me either, he should probably just sit and stew it over for a while."

"In a cell," Danny said to the kid before him. "Where other criminal hang out. Is that what you want to be, Samuel, a criminal?"

"No sir," Samuel answered.

"Now we're going to turn on the polite?" Danny asked with a shake of his head. "Because that's the act isn't it. You thought drama class would teach you how to pull the wool over someones eyes?"

"No sir," Samuel answered.

"Smarten up," Danny said angrily. "Or this is your life, Samuel. Stop being lazy. Stop doing drugs. Stop being disrespectful and riding on coat tails. Learn to be a productive member of a very competitive society or this will be your life."

"Yes sir," Samuel said.

"Get him outta here," Danny said with a huff and a way.

"Stand up, son, it's time to go," Dog said to the boy and without protest the young man stood. "I'll bring back the cuff later."

"Don't worry, I have more," Danny said with a wave. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for the collar," Dog said and laughed and then left the house.

"All right, she knows he's gone. You girls are safe to do whatever you want now," Danny said as he walked into the kitchen after having replaced his service weapon at his hip and clipping it in for safety. "Sorry it had to come to that."

"No a problem, Mr. Williams, and thank you," Angelica said and smiled.

"But I kinda liked Mr. Williams' idea," Maggie said and almost pouted. "It is better than rain."

"You wanna be the alien?" Grace asked.

"Sure, but can I have lines?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, we can work that in," Julie said. "I'll play the child."

"I'll be your mother," Angelica said.

"I'll play the cop you have to give a statement to about the broken bike," Grace said excitedly.

"My work here is done," Danny said with a laugh. "Can I now, please, stop policing for the day. My shift literally ended an hour ago and I came home to a situation. Can I just be dad for a while and lock this up?" He asked and motioned to his work cloths and his service weapon.

"Yes, thank you Danno," Grace said and jumped to hug him. "I'm sorry we accosted you before you'd even gotten in the front door."

"It's all right," He said, kissed her forehead and released her. "I'm off the clock. Any other police matters you can call your Uncle Steve. He doesn't know how to turn it off, as for me, what do you kids want for dinner?"

"Pizza?" Julie, Grace, Angelica and Maggie said in perfect unison.

"Call it in Gracie," Danny said with a wave and fled to change and settle in for an evening at him.

 ** _190\. Your best friend is having an affair with a married man whom you detest. You decide to try to end it by writing an anonymous e-mail to the man's wife._**

"I really shouldn't get involved, I mean, how does it look?" Danny asked as he paced nervously in front of Steve and the two people they'd taken into custody. "I mean, sure Rachel and I had a fling kinda thing and a child resulted from that union, but you were having marital trouble as it was and that's what drove Rachel back to me. I don't know why she decided that you would be the better man to raise my son and she went back to you. I don't really want to know, but here you are, in a shady motel, with a wanted fugitive. What do you have to say for yourself? Your divorce isn't even finalized yet!"

Stanley didn't speak.

"She's known to us, Stanley, as a scammer: identities, credit cards, full on cat-fishing, and prostitution. And here we happen to arrest her with you, and I mean buck naked, doing things that I'm unfortunately teaching my children about already, even though they are so young, because you can't stomach it. You've turned your back on them now that the divorce is a thing? Hell they aren't your kids, right? So why care, right?" Danny asked defensively. "And furthermore how does this make me look to Rachel? I now have to be that guy that tells my ex-wife, baby momma, that I just arrested her ex-husband, not quite, with a prostitute and known felon and we don't know if he's more involved than just the sex," Danny ranted and then stopped all of a sudden and turned to Stan. "What do you have to say for yourself."

"You can't prove we're doing anything wrong," The woman stated.

"I wasn't talking to your honey, you're done. I do have the proof I need. We've been surveilling you for days," Danny said and hushed her. "Stanley, on top of all the things I mentioned, we are investigating this woman as a murderer, did she tell you that? Are you giving her money? Does she have a house paid for by you? How deep are you into this? Did you help her bury the bodies?"

"It's just sex!" Stanley cried in shock.

"Come on now, you know I can't just take your word for it!" Danny said. "What would your wife, nearly ex, say?"

"I met her two weeks ago at a bad, after we finally started the divorce proceedings. I know nothing about any murders."

"I didn't kill anyone," the woman said.

"No, really, then what am I looking at?" Danny asked as he held out his phone and a surveillance video of the woman removing a body from her car, alone, played before her eyes."

"I didn't kill him," she said and sighed. "I was just dumping the body for a friend."

"A friend, really?" Danny asked and laughed. "Who?"

"I can't tell you, he'll kill me," she retorted.

"You don't seem all together scared or remorseful," Danny said.

"I'm naked and in hand cuff, what do you want from me?" She asked.

"Sounds like business as usual for you," Danny retorted.

"Just give us a name," Steve said and stepped in.

"Unless it's Stan, then don't say his name, because I need to be able to deny it to my ex-wife, baby momma."

"It's not me!" Stan cried.

"I want a lawyer," the woman said.

"That's what they all say," Steve huffed. "Come on, get up, we're gonna take a ride."

"Can I put cloths on?" She asked indignantly.

"There is a blanket in the car," Steve said. "And an orange jumper with your name on it, literally, down at the station."

"Hot," Danny said and waited for the woman to be removed. "Okay Stanley, unfortunately, until I can prove that you're not guilty or anything involving her, I do have to arrest you. Put on your pants," He said and tossed the trousers at the man in bed. "I mean, did you solicit this prostitute or did she come after you?"

"I met her in a bar, two weeks ago. I had no idea she was a prostitute. We've been meeting for drinks ever since. No money has been exchanged," Stanley confessed.

"She was going to scam you, Stanley, to get off this island and away from her problems here," Danny said warningly.

"I see that now," Stan said and sighed as he pulled on his pants and stood before Danny. "Are these handcuffs really necessary?"

"I'm sorry, yes, until I can prove what you are telling me is true. Until then, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law…"


	28. Prompts 191 to 195

**_A/N: OMG it's Friday again! Happy Canada Day long weekend to all the Canadians out there. I hope you all have a wonderful time celebrating out country's 150th birthday._**

 ** _To everyone else, have a wonderful weekend._**

Prompt 191 to 195

 ** _191\. Police raid the house next door and find drugs, drug dealers, and a live pet jaguar._**

"What, why are you looking at me like that? I didn't know," Steve said in protest. "If you haven't noticed there is jungle on either side of my house and fencing beyond that. How was I supposed to know there was a drug dealer living next door? I'm usually the problem neighbour with mercenaries coming around to try and kill me."

"He has a fucking Jaguar!" Danny yelled. "And not the car kind, the big, huge, bite your face off, cat kinds!"

"Like I said, I saw nothing," Steve said with a shrug.

"Steve, how did you not notice a giant cat?" Danny asked and placed his hands on his hips to emphasize the question. "I mean seriously, your definition of jungle is overly exaggerated. It's a shrub, you have a shrubbery between your house and your neighbours. If we want to claim blindness fine, but honestly, how did you not hear a giant cat like that?"

"Honestly Daniel, I didn't see the cat, nor did I hear the cat. And I had no idea that the people next door were trafficking drugs."

"Not just trafficking Steve, they are making the meth in their garden shed, right next to the jaguar pen. They have a fucking Jaguar pen!" Danny yelled.

"Well, to be perfectly frank, Daniel, I'm rarely home. I work late. I hang out with your most of the time, and for the past year or so, you've been keeping me rather busy since Catherine left and Lynn broke up with me. So I blame you for the lack of perception when it comes to my neighbours."

"Oh no, you can't blame me for this!" Danny yelled and threw up his hands. "P.S: we are not taking on this case. I'm leaving now, you can talk to the detective from the drug unit on your own."

"With an animal like that in the house, this case would fall to Five-O," Steve retorted.

"No, that falls to fishing and wildlife, let them handle the big cat," Danny said with a wave.

"It's a foreign species," Steve called after him.

"Don't care anymore Steven, just came to make sure you hadn't been mauled by the neighbours pet," Danny called as he slammed the door behind him.

"How were you so unaware of the big car?" The detective from the drugs unit asked as he came forward.

"I come home to sleep," Steve said with a shrug. "I swim out front in the morning, I wouldn't have noticed a big cat while I was in the water, and then I head into the office and work all day, everyday, because I really am a work-a-holic."

"So you don't know when those people moved in?" The detective continued his line of questioning.

"A year ago, maybe…Mrs. Jennings died eighteen months ago. Her kids didn't want the place, they put it up for sale right away and made a load of money off it and that's when these people moved in," Steve answered. "The Jennings' were our neighbours for as long as I can remember living in this house."

"And this is your father's house?"

"It was, yes," Steve answered.

"And the other neighbours?"

"The Carmichaels have been there for, going on, thirty years. Their eldest son is stationed in Pearl. Their daughters are both married and very successful here on the island. The grand kids are expecting children of their own."

"But you haven't taken the time to get to know your newest, nearest, neighbours?" The detective asked suspiciously.

"I met them once, when they moved in. A young couple. They didn't have the big cat when they moved in and they keep to themselves, probably because there are always cop cars and undercover vehicles coming around my place. If you were a drug dealer, wouldn't you keep to yourself too?" Steve asked indignantly. "I've had bigger issues, I'm surprised they didn't report me, then again, they wouldn't have to because the cops are always responding to shit going down at my place. Hell, go talk to the Carmichaels, I bet they think this is all me."

"So what you're saying is that you are the troublesome neighbour?"

"Just like I am a troublesome work colleague," Steve huffed and held his phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" The detective asked. "I'm not finished with you."

"It's McGarrett for the Governor of Hawaii," Steve said loudly, and with force, into his phone. "I'm taking over this case," He added and walked away from the detective leaving him standing shocked in the living room.

 ** _192\. What's the biggest misconception about you? Write the truth of the matter._**

"Steve is a big softy and if anyone is going to fall for the puppy look from kids it's going to be Steve McGarrett," Danny said to the young fugitive before him. "But me? I have two kids and I know how that look works. I'm not going to fall for it and just because you look way younger than you are, doesn't mean you're getting away without being charged as an adult."

The young man before him remained stoic and silent.

"You see, I know this silent treatment. I know what bratty kids are like. I know what a neglected child looks like, and I know what happens to kids who fall through the cracks. But you aren't one of those kids. You're a spoiled rich kid with a complex and three strikes against you. So do you know what is happening now? Mommy and Danny can't lawyer you up any more than you already are and so this time, the final straw, you are going to prison and you will be charged as an adult now that you are 18. So, why did you kill the guy?"

"I didn't kill anyone," the boy spat. "I was just dumping the body and, for the record, I'm not eighteen yet."

"You'll be eighteen when I book you in. What a way to spend your birthday," Danny said with a wink.

"But the crimes committed were committed while I was still a minor, therefore there is a loophole."

"Ha, kid, do you know who's lap you just fell into?" Danny laughed out loud and in the kids face. "You're now caught up in a Five-O investigation. The man that you didn't kill, but were dumping for your friends when you were caught, is a man with diplomatic papers. You're not just going to prison, you could end up charged with international crimes. You could find yourself detained in military prisons. They will literally make you disappear. Your life, as you know it, is officially over."

"He was some business man out looking for a whore and holding debts to his suppliers. He's not as important as you're making him out to be," The kid tried to call Danny's bluff.

In the very next moment Steve walked into the interrogation room followed by two other men, in well tailored suits and wearing sun glasses.

"He doesn't believe what my partner is telling him, so he's all yours," Steve said as he uncured the kids from the chair he'd been secured too, refastened his hands behind his back with plastic cuffed and pushed the kid toward the men. "These are special agents Cunningham and Christians with Interpol. Hope you kids have fun now."

"Thank you Commander McGarrett," the taller of the men said, his accent thick, and yet, unplaceable. "We'll gladly take the case off your hands."

"Right on, but you might want to wait, the kids parents are on their way back here from their wedding anniversary vacation in Bali," Danny said and handed the second man the file folder he'd been carrying.

"We have them already detained and rerouted to our home office," the first man said with a slight bow.

"Man you guys work fast," Danny laughed and stood back as the kid was dragged from the room.

"Wait, what is this? Unhand me. I am an American citizen!" The kid cried and cursed.

"What a way to spend your birthday," Danny called out to them. "See, I wasn't lying!"

 ** _193\. After the rioting seemed to have ended, our hunger got the best of us, and we ventured out for some pizza..._**

"Because that's what you do after a near death experience; you fight over which pizza to get," Danny said sarcastically as he looked at himself in the mirror of the locker room and wiped blood, not his own, off his face.

"Do you want to cook after that?" Steve asked as he dried his hair with a towel.

"No, absolutely not," Danny answered.

"Do you even want pizza?" Kono asked with a sigh.

"Not really, I mean, it seems rather common after what we just did," Danny answered. "Then again, I could use a shower, and some peace right now."

"What about Barattellis?" Chin offered. "It's nice, quiet, high end. We could get a nice bottle of wine and just kinda come down from that rush."

"I like that idea better then just ordering pizza," Danny said.

"But it's like a fancy place," Kono said and scrunched up her face. "Like do you want to get all dressed up after that mess?"

"I'm generally half way to formal on most days, it doesn't bother me," Danny said with a shrug.

"You don't have to deal with the heals," Kono countered.

"Wear flats, you're too tall as it is," Danny retorted. "And for your information, I have a collection of beautiful Italian loafers, all of which are raised souls for the purpose of lift."

"Get taller," Kono razzed him and laughed.

"I'd be down with Barattellis," Steve said when the playfulness had died down.

"Yeah, if you really want pizza they make that there too," Chin said and moved toward the door. "I'm just gonna run him and change, need a ride cuz?"

"Yes please," Kono said. "Can I bring Adam?" She asked before she left.

"Yes, great idea, I'd completely forgotten I was supposed to do something with Rosie tonight. Good call, bring your significant others." Danny said in almost a rush now as he dug around in his bag.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked with confusion.

"Calling Rosie to give her a head start on getting all fashionable and whatnot," Danny answered.

"And to have her pull out your best suit?" Steve teased.

"No, but she could if she wanted to match my suit to her dress," Danny countered. "Or at least the tie and pocket square."

"Pocket square, is this place really that fancy?" Steve asked and turned his nose up at the idea.

"Sorry boss man, it is," Kono said with a sympathetic smile.

"I don't know if I want that now," Steve said with a shake of his head.

"After the uncivilized events of this afternoon, I feel a very great need to be pulled back to the finer things in life," Danny said and looked to his colleagues.

"I do agree with you there," Chin said.

"Yeah, it will be nice," Kono added, fully onboard now.

"All right, fine," Steve huffed and turned to leave.

"Should we tell him that Barattelli offered up the restaurant to Five-O for a free dining experience?" Chin asked when Steve was gone.

"Nah, we'll let that be a surprise. I mean, I'm surprised his hasn't put two and two together. He did save Lidia Barattelli's life," Danny said with a chuckle.

"He's from here, not the mainland, he doesn't get how those big Italian families work like you do," Kono commented in defence of Steve.

"The Barattellis, though they are somewhat like the big families of the mainland, east coast, they are completely legitimate in their business. They have no mob affiliations."

"That we know of," Chin corrected.

"Right," Danny winked. "So let's just enjoy the meal."

"Good call," Chin said and Kono followed him out.

"Then again, why would Lidia Barattelli need saving if they weren't affiliated in someway…" Danny spoke to himself and his words trailed off as he too left the locker room and held his phone to his ear to call his girlfriend.

 ** _194\. Write the dialogue between two neighbours chatting about the weather. One is modest and the other is pompous. They despise each other, but are too polite to let on._**

"Isn't it a lovely day?" Mrs. Manchester asked as she happened upon Rachel and Daniel arguing at the gate of Rachel and Stanley's home.

"Good morning Mrs. Manchester, the day is lovely. How are you liking the neighbourhood?" Danny asked politely.

"It's quiet and lovely Daniel. Thank you for asking dear. And thank you so much for helping with the move in after such a strange case. I almost can't believe that illegal acts occurred in my house."

"Believe it," Rachel huffed under her breath.

"Did you say something dear?" Mrs. Manchester asked sweetly knowing full well that she'd heard the woman speak.

"Nothing at all, Mrs. Manchester," Rachel said and smiled a fake and annoyed smile.

"Well Mrs. Manchester, I don't want to hold you up on this lovely morning and Fiona looks to be getting anxious. You enjoy your walk and thank you again for the cookies, everyone in the office loved them," Danny said as he knelt down, gave the french poodle a pet between the ears and straightened up again.

"I love to bake, dear, I'll have to make more," She said with a wave and carried on.

"Why do you have to encourage the old nosy fuddy-duddy?" Rachel asked angrily, having forgotten what they had been arguing about in the first place because of her unadulterated dislike for the new neighbour and her interruption.

"Because I like her and I know you don't," Danny answered. "And she brought the whole office cookies to say thank you for helping her move in."

 ** _195\. Write for 10 minutes. Include in your story a video arcade, snowflakes, and a lost dog._**

"These used to be all the rage when I was young," Danny said as he and his kids walked into the play centre, retro arcade, and Charlie squealed with glee.

"It's because they didn't know how to make games portable back then," Grace said, unamused and full of her teenage angst and attitude.

"Laser tag, come on, they have laser tag!" Danny said trying to get his daughter to enjoy herself.

"Why would you want to shoot at things when you already do that for real and at work, and every time you can complain about Uncle Steve getting you into gun battles you jump at the opportunity. Why are you promoting violence, Danno, honestly?" Grace asked.

"It's not actually based on guns," the arcade attendant jumped in. "It's actually based on a wizarding world. You cast spells to save the castle from being overrun by dark wizards. We pump the place full of other effects, lights and fake snow, to give the real feel of the game."

"Sound's awesome, let's to it," Danny said excitedly.

"Watch out for those counter attacks," the overly enthusiastic attendant spoke as he took Danny's money.

"What's this all about?" Grace asked to stall as she motioned to a poster taped to the counter.

"Oh that's really sad, we had a group of kids come in and ask to put them up. Apparently people on the island are stealing dogs," the attendant answered.

"You can take them down, we found the perpetrators. It has a happy ending," Danny said. "I'm with Five-O," he added as the kid looked at in with surprise and confusion. "The dogs were being taken to be used as decoys while the thieves scanned vacationers for their electronics and credit cards. It was a big fraud ring and the dogs were used so that they could get close enough to use their portable scanners to skim all the information. The dogs are all home safe and sound and our criminals are in jail."

"Wow, that's crazy," the attendant gasped.

"No crazy is drug busts and foot chases," Grace huffed.

"Must be awesome to have a cop for a dad, especially an elite cop," the kid said.

"Sure, it's great," Charlie stated excitedly.

"You're very lucky to have him. My dad died when I was little, it's just me and mom now, and we're both trying to work me through college. So be grateful to have your dad."

"I am," Charlie said and took Danny's hand.

"Yeah, we really are," Grace said as she made eye contact with her dad and then sighed out her angst and came around to the activity. "Shall we though?" She asked as she motioned to the doors to the laser battle field.

"Enjoy your wizarding adventure," the attendant called after them as the doors were opened and fake snow blew out at them.

"Wow!" Charlie gasped and rushed in, followed by Grace and Danny.


	29. Prompts 196 to 200

**_A/N: I'm having a very hard time writing these this week…after the news. I am disgusted with CBS. I am heartbroken about Daniel and Grace and I see, I mean I knew, but now I see just how unfair humanity can be. We think we've come so far as a society and yet we still can't pay people equally… So my plan is to write these as if nothing has happened, and I don't plan to watch season 8 when it comes out. It's not like I am canonically accurate in these anyway so I don't think it's going to matter._**

 ** _Thank you to all of you who have been reading and commenting on these stories. I know how much some of you want to see full stories come out of some of these prompts. I just don't know if I have it in me anymore. I will keep writing these and maybe something will inspire me. Thank you again for reading. You are all wonderful and I am so grateful, so so grateful, that anyone reads these at all._**

Prompts 196 to 200

 ** _196\. White a 400-word story featuring alligator boots, the aroma of baked bread, and disappointment._**

"Can we go?" Charlie whined as he stood in the antique store with his sister and their father. "The bakery next door smells so much better than this place. It smells like mould and old vomit, I wanna leave. Please, Danno…"

"Of course it does, the bakery I mean, that's new stuff and this is old and it will only bring you satisfaction for a few minutes and then you'll be disappointed all over again," Grace said as she looked the collection of vintage and retro clothing. "Oh my god, are those real alligator boots?" She asked as her father held them up.

"Looks like it."

"Oh my god, murder! Let's go!" Charlie cried. "I like alligators! Why would you make boots out of them?" He asked on the bring of tears.

"It seems cruel right now, Charlie, but sometimes people just have to kill the alligators so that they don't kill them. And some times they are bread in captivity for just this purpose, like cows are bread to eat," Grace explained.

"They aren't real," Danny said as he found the tag and the disappointment was written all over Grace's face. "But they still look pretty cool."

"They aren't, Danno!" Charlie protested. "They are not cool."

"Okay, I wont buy them!"

"Good, can we go now?" the youngster asked again.

"Yeah," Grace answered with a sigh. "Let's get some nice bread."

"I like bread, no animals were hurt while making bread."

"No animals were hurt to make those boots either," Grace countered.

"Whatever, let's just go," Charlie grumbled. "This place give me the creeps."

"My son, you will never been an antique salesman," Danny said with a laugh.

"What's that?" Charlie asked with confusion.

"A person that runs a store like this," Grace said.

"Nope, I'm going to be a baker," Charlie said proudly. "Sorry," he added to the man at the counter as they passed him.

"I understand, kiddo," the man said with a laugh. "Old things aren't for everyone."

"Nope, but bread is!" Charlie said happily.

"Should I break his heart and explain what gluten intolerant people go through?" Grace asked slyly in a whisper to her father.

"Don't, he's traumatized enough for one days."

 ** _197\. From the point of view of a teacher, write a five sentence report card for yourselves when you were...eight._**

"He's a good kid, with great enthusiasm and a critical mind," Danny read off the sheet of paper. "I was awesome."

"It also says you need to work on your focus and you could put in more effort when it comes to your reading skills," Grace said.

"Well we all need some critical feedback from time to time. Report cards haven't changed much since I was eight years old. Yours was pretty much the same."

"I know, but will Charlie's be at eight?" She asked playfully. "Can we managed a family run of 'needs to read better and focus on what's important'?"

"I almost feel like we need to go for the hat-trick on this one," Danny said with a laugh.

"The one thing Charlie is really good at is reading," Grace said with a shake of her head.

"Because you have been teaching him more than his teachers have," Danny countered. "And I am proud of you because of it."

"My report cards now say I read a an above average level," Grace said proudly.

"You just needed a little push."

 ** _198\. ...11._**

"A joy to have in class, an inspiration and a leader. Well isn't that nice," Danny whispered to the woman beside him at the condolences book.

"It's what I wrote in his report card when he was 11. I believe it stood true to the day he died," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure it did," he said and smiled. "You kept in touch all this time?"

"He was one of my favourite students back then, and then he bought the house next door to mine and started raising a family. He was always helpful and kind," she explained. "How did this happen to such a good man."

"I don't know ma'am, but I'm going to find out," Danny said. "I'm Detective Williams and if you want to talk, just let me know," he said and handed her his business card. "If you saw or heard anything, don't hesitate to call."

 ** _199\. ...15_**

"Grace Williams what is this?" Danny yelled as he stormed into his office to find his daughter.

"It's my report card," she answered and rolled her eyes.

"Grace is a very smart and active young lady but she has grown cynical, is prone to outburst and has an issue with the authority of her superiors. Grace needs to work on her communications skills. She needs to leave her phone at home or she is at risk of suspension. The device will be confiscated if she is caught with it in class again," Danny read off the paper, his anger growing with every word.

"But how are my marks?" Grace asked calmly.

"She's given you all As."

"Then why are you surprised by the comments? I'm your kid. I have your mouth, and yes, I do have an issue with my superiors because they are dumb and have no idea what it means to be the daughter of a cop. You know the last time I was caught with my phone in her class was the day you and Uncle Steve were in the plane accident and you ended up giving him half your liver? Yeah, she was just having a bad day, and I made it worse by cursing her out because I was getting an emergency call. So please, stop with the overly dramatic, whatever this is, and talk to my principal. Maybe rough up my teacher a little, or better yet, open an investigation into her and why she always smells like liquor."

"Grace Williams…I'm so proud of you," Danny said his entire demeanour changing. "You know full well I will call the principal, and I will set up a meeting with that teacher, and you will never have an issue again, well at least until next year."

"I should have brought this up with you months ago before she even had time to write these progress reports. I mean we're half way through the term already, but you were slightly predisposed and in the hospital donating a liver," Grace said with a shrug. "I mean, she's been at this since she found out my dad was Five-O. I'm suspicious of her and I tell her that all the time. She think's it's just me being a teenager, then I reminder her that I am the daughter of the most cynical cop I've ever known and she get's all uppity and then tries to get me caught in something else. I mean, she's weird and she's older, and she does always smell like booze…"

"God you're good," Danny smiled. "Here, fill this out as best as you can for her," her father said as he pulled a form out of his desk and handed it to his daughter.

"What is it?" She asked, having never seen such a thing before.

"It's kinda like a check list. It's what we give to informants or witnesses when a crime is committed. It asks for all kinds of thing that you may have witnessed but off the top of your head you may not remember."

"Are you trying to trigger me, dad?"

"Yes, and then I will take this 'report' to your principal and that teacher and we'll see how they like you and me after that," Danny said with a wink.

"Daniel Williams…you're the best dad ever!" Grace said and excitement happened to materialize in her ever move.

"You know, I try really hard sometimes," Danny said with a laugh and looked at the clock on the wall. "I have another hour of work and Charlie should be here shortly. So get that done before you mother drops off your brother. I'll leave you here and go work at the smart system with Chin and Kono."

"Her name is Mrs. Miriam Cobalt, you can slam that name into your smart system just for a little look around," Grace said with a wink and a nod.

"I just might do that," Danny said. "Anything else you'd like to see me work on, Detective?" He teased.

"Can you get me out of the detention she's given me for tomorrow?" Grace asked slyly.

"Hell yeah I can," Danny winked back at his daughter and left her in his office.

 ** _200\. ...18._**

"You had marks good enough to get you into an Ivy League and yet you chose law enforcement, why?" Steve asked as he and Danny sifted through a box of documents that his mother had shipped to Hawaii.

"Its what I always wanted to do," Danny answered as he looked over his final years marks and transcripts from high school. "I played with the idea of taking the LSATS after my SAT scores came back so high, but I was already eyeing up academy programs so I did that instead."

"Do you regret it?"

"Every day I get in the car with you," Danny answered with a laugh. "But honestly, I wonder what could have been; what it would have been like but I really don't regret my career choices."

"As someone tossed into law enforcement, I see the pros and cons of it," Steve said thoughtfully. "The money isn't the best, the work to get to where you are is long and hard, but you are very well respected. You have helped to lower the crime rates on this island and throughout Hawaii, and I mean you would have never met me so…pro!"

"Ha, yeah, that's what keeps me in the profession," Danny accused mockingly. "But honestly, I don't know if I could have handled being a desk man. I like to get out into the thick of things. Money can't buy you what I have here in Hawaii."

"True, that was the product of divorce and you own stubborn drive," Steve said as he pulled out another file. "What the hell, Daniel, you got into Harvard?"

"I was already neck deep into the academy at the time. I did it just to see if I could," Danny said with a shrug.

"This said they wanted you fresh out of the academy!"

"I met Rachel; fresh out of the academy," Danny said. "I wanted to start a family; fresh out of the academy. I didn't have time to change career paths."

"I don't know whether I should scold you or kiss you!" Steve said with a shake of his head, the disbelief written all over his face.

"I'm smart, Steve, but I'm also a realist," Danny said. "And besides, I got enough scolding from my parents. Hell, I would have gotten it from Rachel too, but I was happy where I was and a move to Boston just wasn't what I wanted in my life."

"Just like a move to Hawaii wasn't something you wanted?" Steve asked.

"Hawaii wasn't a choice, Boston would have been," Danny countered. "I regret nothing."

"Glad to hear it."


	30. Prompts 201 to 205

**_A/N: Happy Friday! (Technically it's Tuesday, but I want to get a head start on these)._**

Prompts 201 to 205

 ** _201\. What is the characteristic you hated about yourself as a child that you've grown to appreciate, and what was the moment when you realized it was OK?_**

"Believe it or not, I was a shy kid," Steve said as he sat across the desk from Danny. "It turned out to be good for my services days, until I learned to talk back, I guess."

"To go from a B type personality to an A, how surprising," Danny said with a shrug. "I was always confrontational as a child because I had to be, because I was always the shortest, so I got picked on."

"You learned to stand up for yourself. Were you born that way or was it a skill you learned?" Steve asked philosophically.

"I think a little of both, but I'm not going to get into the nature verses nurture debate with you today. We have too much work to get done for you to spend half the day sitting in front of my desk and wasting time," Danny retorted.

"There's the confrontational nature," Steve said with a wink. "Always, Daniel, you're always like this."

"Yes, and I always have been," Danny said. "And it has served me well with you, when I was younger and when I moved into a more solid position within the police force. It was a hinderance when I was a rookie because I needed to stop being so hot headed and learn from the men and women around me, but now, I'm that seasoned cop and people are learning from me. Then again, I know when to turn it off."

"Like right now?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"Like when I'm talking to children, like yourself, and when I am faced with more docile suspects or victims," Danny countered. "Pay attention, Steven, maybe you'll learn something."

"I've learned everything I know about being a good cop from you, Daniel," Steve said as he stood.

"And yet, you just can't seem to get the knack of the paper work or taking advantage of the time we get, so irregularly, to do said paper work."

"I'm going," Steve said and turned to the door.

"I need that Murdoch case by noon to brief the DEA," Danny said before Steve could leave.

"But the Attorney isn't coming until three," Steve said sceptically.

"Yes, but I need time to go through your file to proof it because there are always mistakes," Danny countered.

"There is nothing wrong with my paper work, just the way you insist it be completed," Steve retorted.

"Do you want a confrontation?" Danny asked his voice rising in volume as his temper flared up. "My paper work, and my procedures to do it, are impeccable. I'd love to see you wrap up this work all on your own and see how the Governor feels about it. Never have we ever sent a file to one or other of our Governors without me proofing it first and so to see the absolute disarray that they are before I get my hands on them will see you fired and this task force shut down. Is that what you want Steven?"

"I'll have the file to you by noon," Steve said slightly downcast.

"Don't take it to heart Steve, I've made myself indispensable for job security and you never learned the finer arts of paper work while you were in the SEALs. That's not what you are for."

"You're the brains and I'm the brawn? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes," Danny said with a nod.

"Okay, just needed some clarification on that," Steve said and laughed.

"File by noon Steve," Danny reiterated his point and pointed at the door.

"Will do," Steve mock saluted his partner and fled.

 ** _202\. You take one look at the note from your landlord and you decide to move out on the spot. What does the note say?_**

"Jerry, you just found the place," Steve said as he and Danny found Jerry sleeping on the officer floor again. "What happened?"

"The landlord said that the telecom company was putting up a new tower right next door and I had to leave."

"Why would he make you leave?" Danny asked.

"Oh he didn't make me, I just can't live that close to a tower, for privacy reasons. Especially now that I work for an elite task force. I can't chance the eavesdropping."

"You know you don't have to take the work home with you right? In fact, you probably should," Steve said and folded his arms.

"Oh, I know, and rarely do I take official business to the apartment, again for safety sake, but I do have other projects that, if discovered, could blow the lid off some pretty huge government conspiracies and now that I am officially an officer with this task force, I have more access, more credibility and more sway, so that is likely the reason that the tower is going up. They found me, they need to spy on me, therefore, I cannot live there."

"So what are you going to do?" Danny asked with a shake of his head.

"I am going to look at a place in the valley tomorrow, now that I have a steady income, and I'm going to either build or buy a tiny house, off the grid, to hide my secrets. I'd love a bunker, decommissioned of course, but those things are way too expensive and I can't guarantee that the place will be free of bugs and surveillance equipment. Also I would have to purchase that from the government and so they would know where to find me. So I have to dream a little smaller," Jerry explained.

"Or dream a little saner," Danny commented and Steve chuckled.

"Just because don't believe, Detective, doesn't mean that the Government isn't out to get us. I mean, look what they did to Hawaii in the first place," Jerry countered.

"He's not wrong," Steve said to his partner.

"Okay, whatever, believe in your alien conspiracies, whatever floats your boat, but you can't live in the office while you're looking for your remote location," Danny said to lay down the law.

"I just needed it for a night," Jerry said. "Kamekona's gonna let me set up a trailer out on his family compound until I find my own place," he explained. "I'm just having the trailer swept and cleared by some hacker friends of mine, just to make sure it's livable for me."

"You mean Toast?" Steve asked.

"Yes, and his bodies who aren't yet as law abiding as Toast."

"I didn't hear that," Danny said.

"Good, very good Detective. Deny everything should be your motto in this uncertain world," Jerry said and smiled.

"That's not at all what I mean by that," Danny said and sighed. "I have work to do, could you please vacate my office."

"Oh yes, certainly," Jerry said and jumped out of Danny's way.

"Why are you sleeping in my office anyway? You have your own downstairs," Danny asked.

"It's really too cold down there, at least for sleeping, and I don't have room for the fifty blankets I'd need just to keep warm."

"And you turn down the AC in your office every night before you leave," Steve said.

"Conservation, Steve, I believe in saving energy when I'm not in the room."

"As do I, detective, and perhaps we should be talking to the building management. We could cut don't consumption in this place by having the AC automatically shut off," Jerry said with and smile. "Conspiracy isn't just about Aliens, you know, it's also about environmentalism, capitalism, and just all the secrets that the government is keeping in order to make or waste taxpayers money."

"Like a frivolous task force?" Danny asked with a tone for more teasing.

"You like your job?" Jerry asked seriously.

"Sure."

"Then don't complain. That's the catch twenty-two of it all," Jerry said as he picked up his blankets and pillow and moved toward the door. "We work for the government, we know it's corrupts, but it's our job security isn't it?"

"Sure, or you just don't get involved in the conspiracy and live blissfully in ignorance. Honestly Jerry, I have ninety-nine problems and government conspiracies aren't one of them."

"And that mentality is why they always get the better of us," Jerry said as he walked out. "You're part of the problem detective, not the solution," he called back as he left the office completely.

"He's a strange fish, isn't he?" Steve asked with great pleasure. "But oh so entertaining."

Danny shook his head and sat down at his desk.

 ** _203\. Explain why you stayed with someone you didn't love._**

"It was for the kids," Rachel said and sighed. "All for the kids."

"I know and now that he's gone you'll have to work this out on your own but I'm glad you've decided to stay here," Danny said and looked to his girlfriend Rosie. "But this is not the way to deal with your new single life. So drunk they found you on a park bench. Anything could have happened Rachel, you're lucky it was my weekend with the kids."

"I know, I just don't know what to do with myself," the woman before him began to sob.

"Do you want me to start this saline now, or shall I take you to the hospital first?" Rosie asked as she dropped her kit on the ground before Rachel.

"I think you would be better off at the hospital where they can check you over, then in the drunk tank."

"That's why they called you, isn't it, they recognized me as your ex-wife?" Rachel asked.

"No, you were calling out for me as soon as they woke you and you saw the uniform. You were convinced that they were all me and that you were hallucinating, which is concerning," Danny answered.

"Very," Rosie said and immediately check Rachel's pulse, her pupils and temperature. "I think you may have been drugged."

"What?" Rachel gasped.

"That kind of hallucination isn't common," Rosie said.

"And I've never, ever, seen you that drunk before," Danny added. "Do you remember getting to the bench?"

"I remember nothing after bar number two," Rachel said after a long pause and some deep contemplation. "I had wine with the girls at dinner. It was a restaurant but more a bar, that was the first place. Then three of us went to Patrick's Pub, we ordered beer there and were in to hear the live music. I don't remember much after a group of men in suits came and joined our table," she explained as she racked her brain for information.

"Patrick's is clear on the other side of the island," Rosie whispered to Danny.

"You have no idea how you got here?" Danny asked.

"No, no clue at all," Rachel answered.

"Aside for intoxicated, how do you feel?" Danny asked.

"Numb," Rachel answered.

"Okay, I want you to go to the hospital, I want you to ask for every test you can think of beginning with a tox-screen and rape kit."

"What?" Rachel gasped.

"Rachel, your skirt is ripped clean up the back…" Danny said and trailed off as his ex-wife for very self conscious and quiet. "Please take her in," He said to Rosie.

"Will do," Rosie said and unfurled a blanket from her kit and wrapped it around Rachel. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go to Patrick's and get the security footage," Danny said almost angrily, definitely with aggression in his voice. "And I'm going to do my job."

"Thank you Daniel," Rachel whispered as Rosie helped her to stand and moved her to the waiting ambulance.

Danny nodded and turned away to head for his car.

 ** _204\. You arrive at your sister's home in Grand Rapids, Michigan, after not having seen her for five years. She lives in a small cottage by herself, and when she opens the door, you realize she is a hoarder; the cottage is filled with stuff from floor to ceiling._**

"I just didn't know what to do, Uncle D. So I brought her back here with me," Eric whispered as his sister played with her cousins.

"Does your mother know?" Danny asked.

"Yes, she's gone out to Grand Rapids where my dad is and they are going to clear the house. We'll deal with the repercussions after the hoard is gone. I want to get her some kind of therapy here, but she doesn't get that that is why I brought her here."

"You don't believe the hoard to be hers?" Danny asked as he turned and looked at the little girl.

"No, it's definitely my father's or maybe it's his new girl friends, who knows, but she's been living in that for too long. She's got to be traumatized, or sick, who knows. You didn't see it!"

"Well, first, we need to lawyer you up," Danny said. "And then we need to get this poor little thing checked out by doctors."

"Why a lawyer?" Eric asked.

"Because your father won full custody of your sister and broke the terms of the agreement when he up and moved to Grand Rapids. He stole your sister from your mother, so there's that, and police in Grand Rapids should be made aware of his crimes, but now you've effectively kidnapped your sister from her primary care giver," Danny explained. "So we need to prove that he was unfit to have her and that your actions were for the health and the wellbeing of this child. Welcome to parenthood, Eric, you're effectively acting as guardian to this child now."

"What else was I supposed to do?" Eric asked in a near panic.

"Did you see drugs in the house?" Danny asked.

"Paraphernalia, yes. Syringes, pipes, a whole collection of them, but I never saw him doing drugs," Eric explained. "But there was a strong smell of cat fesses in the house and like twelve that I counted climbing and hiding in the hoard."

"How was her living space?" Danny asked and now he was making notes.

"She was crammed into a room, no larger than a closet, and it was relatively clean but it only fit a bed in it, and it had this tiny hole in the wall where her clothing was jammed in."

"Those conditions are no place for a child. You take her to the hospital, I'll call Rosie to see if she can go with you. Once that is finished, take her back to your apartment, set up that spare room for her, make it nice, because child services will be coming to check up on you. I'll make some calls, on your behalf, and I'll find you a lawyer."

"Calls, to whom?" Eric asked sceptically.

"The Grand Rapids police. Do you think he even knows that she's gone?"

"What would it say about him if he doesn't?" Eric asked.

"A whole lot," Danny answered. "Isabelle, sweet heart, how are you feeling?" Danny called to the young girl with his daughter and son.

"I'm okay Uncle Danny," she answered and smiled.

"Eric is going to take you for a check up, okay, and then we'll take you out for the best pizza on the island tonight," Danny said as he moved closer and looked at the young girl.

"I like it here," she said and smiled.

"Me too," Danny agreed. "You look like you could use a good meal and a little sun. When was the last time you ate a good, nutritious meal?"

"I had noodles yesterday for breakfast. The ones I can make myself," she answered.

"Okay, well we're gonna have waffles for breakfast and then Eric can take you for your check up," Danny said and looked to Grace who quickly realized what as happening and rushed off to the kitchen.

"Waffle?" Isabella asked in confusion.

"Have you never had waffles?" Danny asked in shock and tried to cover it with playfulness.

"No," Isabella said.

"Yes you have, before I moved away and you were still with mom in New Jersey. It's Uncle Danny's recipe," Eric said.

"That was a long time ago," Isabella said sadly.

"And you were very little then," Eric said, there were about 8 years between himself and his little sister.

"It's okay, we're gonna have them now. How does that sound?" Danny asked and smiled.

"Really good," Isabella said and jumped to her feel. "Can I stay here with you?" She asked her brother.

"That's the plan little one," Eric smiled.

"That is the plan," Danny repeated and nodded to his nephew.

 **205\. What's the most prominent sensation your body is feeling right now? Where is it, and how does it feel?**

"What's taking them so long?" Danny grumbled as he began to pace. "I'm starving."

"This is why you should eat breakfast," Steve said and handed Danny a file. "What do you think of that?" He asked to change the subject.

"We can take a look, but not before lunch," Danny said with a shrug and tossed the file back onto the desk. "It sounds like a case for narcotics and not us. And if you push the subject, I'll get really angry because I'm so hungry."

"You'll be hangry?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"So hangry I could kill!"

"You should be the poster boy for breakfast, especially when you get hangry!" Steve added teasingly.

"I usually eat breakfast, just today was a drop off day and things got hectic when Grace took almost an hour to shower this morning. There was yelling and crying, and breakfast just didn't happen."

"I'll not argue with the teenage girl situation you have on your hands," Steve said.

"I'm running on coffee and a day old donut that was left out all night," Danny said as he stopped at the opening of the office door. "Oh thank God, they are back!" He said and rushed out.

"Lunch is served," Chin announced as he handed a large paper bag to Danny.

"Thank you," he said and their was relief in his demeanour.

"You okay Danny?" Kono asked with a laugh at his reaction.

"I'll be fine," Danny said and rushed off to his office clutching the bag to his chest.

"He's hangry," Steve said as the two other members of his team looked to him for answers.

"Oh Danny hangry is neither productive or peaceful," Kono said in understanding.

"Exaclty, he wont even look at the narcotics case," Steve said.

"Why would he, it should go to narcotics not us," Chin countered.

"That's what he said," Steve commented, "but it's either that, or paper work for the rest of the day because nothing else has come up. What would you prefer?"

"Paper work," Kono and Chin said together as they first looked at one another and then spoke.

"Fine," Steve said grumpily as he was handed his own lunch bag and began to sulk away to his office.

"Who's hangry now?" Kono asked her cousin.

"He's just pouty," Chin answered. "Pouty that he didn't get his way."

"What's worse, pouty or hangry?" Kono asked with a giggle.

"A hangry Danny and a pouty Steve means no peace for the only two sane people in this office."

"What about Lou?" Kono asked.

"At least Lou can leave a pal around with his SWAT buddies," Chin said and laughed.

"True."

"Let's eat and then check in on Jerry, maybe he'll have uncovered a case that we can look into while waiting for something to come down the line from the Governor," Chin offered.

"He's always got a cold case lying around," Kono said, accepted the large sandwich from the bag Chin was carrying and moved toward her office.

"He's always the reliable one," Chin winked and retired to his own office.


	31. Prompts 206 to 210

**_A/N: OMG two sets this week? Can it be? I don't know what's gotten into me!_**

Prompts 206 to 210

 ** _206\. You're in a room with a half-open door. There's a party going on in the rest of the house. Describe what you hear._**

"I'm going to get you out of here," Danny whispered to the women who were tired up. He'd managed to pick the lock on the basement room while the party raged on upstairs but the women he found were severely beaten, some were only half dressed, and he was sure that if he and his crew didn't work fast the people throwing the party and trafficking these women would turn the party on them. "Just say here and be quiet," he added and moved toward the door.

"Don't leave us again," One woman sobbed.

"I just need to get out so that I can call for back up. I'm not leaving here without you. I just need the party to cover me."

"Please hurry," another said as she held onto the one who sobbed. "Some of us have been here for weeks."

"Where are you from?" Danny asked as he hesitated. "We're investigating a disappearance, but not this many of you."

"Who were you looking for?" Another woman, calmer than the rest, and with eyes blackened so badly that they were hardly open.

"Gabriella Esparza," Danny said.

"I am Gabriella," another said as she came forward half naked.

"None of you are actually from here, are you?" Danny asked. "Except for you, Gabriella."

"That's right, we are all tourists, or visitors," the second woman spoke. "But Gabby was born here and only just came back. She was staying at the motel with a group of her college friends here on vacation."

"Your family reported you missing," Danny said. "But we weren't told about the rest of you."

"Just get us out of here and you can put the rest of the pieces together later," the first woman cried.

"I will, I swear. Just hold tight, and take this," he said and handed his phone to the nearest woman. "Call 911, tell them where you are and to send as many officers here as they can. Stay on the line with dispatch for as long as you can."

"What are you going to do without your phone?"

"My partner is upstairs in the party, he has a phone. I'll use it as soon as I reach him. But as soon as I am gone, make that call."

"Already dialling," the one with the phone said.

"Good, I'll be right back."

 ** _207\. You are the accomplished chair of a university writing department, and your 16-year-old daughter tells you she has failed English._**

"That's not reason to kill her," Danny yelled at the man before him.

"She's not even mine!" The man said.

"She's your wife's and just because you're an asshole does not condone death!"

"I didn't kill her."

"You adopt the girl, you parade the family around to all the university society and then, holy shit, she fails her high school English class and make you look bad?" Danny asked ignoring the man.

"We've worked so hard with her English. Her teacher is out to get me. I failed her when she was my student, I didn't kill my step daughter."

"Then who did?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. My wife and I are distraught!"

"Forgive me for not believing you but you started this talk with denying she was even your kid."

"She's not and she made me well aware of it anytime she could. That still didn't stop her teacher from taking it out on Malory."

"Why did you fail the teacher?"

"Because she didn't show up to class, only handed in the papers to be graded and never learned how to write an essay to my standard. She's now teaching her class a mediocre technique but she does know mine and Malory writes a beautiful essay, I'd give her passing grades in my university classes, hell, I edit and proof everything she writes."

"Are you accusing the teacher then?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that I didn't do it!"

"Well, we'll see if you're telling the truth," Danny said and began to pace. "Where were you last night at about 9pm?"

"I was at a scholarship gala," the man answered. "I was giving an address about the importance of literature and the Hawaiian culture. The scholarships we were raising money for were for the students who were focusing their studies on the preservation of their languages and their stories. We are publishing a collection of Hawaiian stories for sale to support the students."

"And your daughter wasn't with you?"

"No, she was going to a graduation party even though she wasn't graduating because of this one teacher," The man answered and sighed.

"One class, she's held back because of one class?" Danny asked.

"No, she lost her acceptance into university because she didn't pass the class she needed for the course of study she wanted. So she decided to go back to do the class again, after a different school, and use the year to pad some of her other marks to bump up her GPA."

"She's going to study English?" Danny asked.

"Yes, and just because I'm a professor, doesn't mean my kids get special treatment, so the university withdrew their acceptance. I was fighting it. I had called out the teacher and put her credentials into question, but Malory put an end to it when she decided she would just do an extra year at a different school and prover her smarts herself."

"But you'd already called into question the credibility of this teacher?" Steve asked.

"Oh yes, I filed a formal complaint with the school board and had the university back me up with the teachers transcripts."

"Sounds like motive to me," Danny said and looked to his partner.

"Let's talk to this teacher."

 ** _208\. Describe a product that hasn't been invented yet._**

"I'm dying for a product to eradicate stupid," Danny said to the businessman in handcuffs before him. "Or a device that tells people when their ideas are not good ones. It would just beep at you until you made the right, not moronic, choices. Or it could flash bright lights when the idea is a good one."

"Are you mocking me?" The man asked seriously.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm telling you to your face that you're choices in business and in life have been bad ones and that you are either a psychopath or just stupid," Danny answered.

"With a little mocking, you are doing that too," Steve added.

"Okay, a little bit, but it's mostly sarcasm derived from my utter disbelief that someone could think they could get away with this bullshit!"

"Yeah, I get that, he's pretty stupid. I mean we have video of him pushing his assistant off the balcony to her death. We also have the work orders, signed by him, for the cameras to be installed. So…you knew you were on video when you pushed the girl off the balcony. You also knew that she was prepared to sue your company for royalties because you stole her intellectual property. She was a smart one. She already had applications for the patents and you have a recording, via the cameras that caught you killing her, of your meeting in which you stole the idea and claimed it was your own. The police were also already investigating that theft, so what did you think was going to happen?" Steve asked.

"With her dead, the company can claim the idea and I'll take the fall," the man said.

"Actually, they can't, because she already had the patent pending for the idea, her beneficiaries will have the opportunity to cash in on the idea when they win the settlement because we have you on record now confessing to the theft and the murder. Your company gets nothing," Danny said with a smirk. "So you see, you do need my idea for a stupid machine because you are really, really, stupid. And someone should have told you that a long time ago."

"The assistant probably did and that's what got her pushed over the balcony," Steve said.

"No, he pushed her because he planned to kill her all along," Danny said.

"Murder in the first," Steve said.

"Not a crime of passion as we initially thought," Danny added.

"I'll get off, I have the best lawyers," the man said with a shrug.

"Oh, after the evidence was presented to your counsel, they quit because they couldn't believe that you were that stupid, and the ones that are watching right now, through the two way mirror, and who know that this whole thing has been recorded will likely tell you to fess up and take whatever we put forward with our DEA or they too will quit," Danny said as there came a knock on the glass.

"We all quit," a voice from behind it called. "He's not worth the hit to our reputations."

"See," Danny said and smiled. "I guess it's off to prison with you."

 ** _209\. Write five messages from the Ouija board. (If you're not reading my Supernatural/Hawaii Five-O Crossover - Super, We're In Hawaii, you should be!)_**

"All right, just one word of warning and then you can do whatever you want with that thing. Be careful what you wish for," Danny warned the group of giggling girls in his living room.

"You don't actually believe in stuff like this, do you Mr. Williams?"

"Well Tracy, I've seen mediums solve cold cases and unexplained activity in the field so I can't rule it out entirely."

"But we're not actually wishing for anything," Margo spoke next.

"No, but you don't know what kind of a gate way you might open," Danny said.

"Ghosts aren't real," Grace laughed. "Someone always moves the board, it's more for scare tactics. It's like saying Bloody Mary into the mirror three times to see if she shows up to kill you. It's not real."

"If it's not real, then why is it a thing?" Danny asked.

"Yeah Grace?" Margo sided with Danny. "Can't we play Monopoly instead?"

"I think I'm with Margo on this one," Valorie, the fourth young lady spoke. "I believe in this stuff and I agree with your dad. You don't know what we may summon."

"All right, we'll play Monopoly," Grace huffed.

"You've really spoken with a medium Mr. Williams?" Tracy asked.

"Yes, and I've worked with a group of hunters that believe heavily in the paranormal. It's not something that I would generally get behind but when you see the things I've seen, you can't help but believe in it. Some of it is a little farfetched but let's say something did come through that board and attach to one of you, I wouldn't know how to help you after that," he said. "And my friends, the hunters, are on the mainland again."

"Wow, so are aliens real too?" Grace asked sarcastically.

"Talk to Jerry on that one, he'll tell you it's a government conspiracy to cover up the existence of extraterrestrial life, even though most ancient cultures have visitation lore."

"You can't be serious," Tracy gasped.

"Look it up, everything is on the internet these days, just please, don't read the Supernatural books, those things are shit," Danny said and moved toward the kitchen. "Should I order pizza?"

"Please," Grace replied.

"I've read the Supernatural books, they are incredible," Valorie whisper to her friends but Danny heard her. "They aren't really mainstream, so I'm surprised your dad has heard of them, but they are great. Sam is dreamy!"

"Ha," Danny laughed to himself and then picked up the phone and called his favourite pizza joint. He knew what he started.

 ** _210\. Write a note to the teenagers who left pizza boxes and beer cans on the floor of the family room._**

 _Dear Grace_

 _I hope you don't think I will trust you after this. You will, from now on, be spending time with your mother if you are going to be this irresponsible and unreasonable. How did you get the beer? Where did the money for pizza's come from? Why didn't you clean up when you knew I was coming home? I'm very disappointed in you. I'll be taking your phone and your freedom for the next three weeks. Your mother has already been made aware of the situation and we have agreed on the punishment, don't think she's going to help you out of this._

 _Also, as you have left my house looking like a crime scene, I have called the forensics crew to sweep my house and make sure that no other illegal acts happened here. I already know that you got beer from somewhere when you are not yet 21, and I found an empty rum bottle in the trash. Was that mine or did you obtain that illegally as well? Just wait until you come home, young lady. You are in so much trouble…_

 _Your loving, yet angry AF Father:_

 _Detective Daniel Williams - Five-O Task Force._

 _P.S: Get new, more responsible friends, because you are never seeing these ones, once I've identified them, again._


	32. Prompts 211 to 215

**_A/N: Happy Friday everyone! Sorry about last weeks missed update. I'd gone away for three days that week and really didn't have time to write, but this week has been a different story so I am hoping to give you a double update this week because I actually have time!_**

Prompts 211 to 215

 ** _211\. Write a letter to your landlord about the noise you've been hearing upstairs._**

"Jerry, listen, you are so lucky to have the place that you have right now. Is this really how you want to set your landlord on the warpath?" Danny asked as he looked up from the laptop after having read the email his colleague was about to send. "Especially seeing as the upstairs neighbours you're alluding to is also you landlord."

"What else can I do, I mean, I need some quiet and it sounds like there are bombs going off in that building. I can't function. I can't stand it anymore," Jerry protested clearly fatigued and full of anxiety. The man looked about ready to cry. "I haven't slept in days, I don't know how Max did it. I mean, I am going to have to leave."

"No, just hold on, I'll do some digging," Danny said as he picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Jerry asked as he took a seat and watched as Danny began his work.

"Calling the bylaw office," Danny answered and after a few moments of a strangely calm, completely one sided conversation, or rather one sided to Jerry as he listened, Danny hung up the phone and smiled. "There is a bylaw regarding noise, and apparently there has been a complaint already registered against your landlord."

"Really?" Jerry asked excitedly.

"Yes, so what I am going to do, is I am going to make a call to the governor while you go and run a couple of additional background checks on this man, and we'll see if we can't either scare him into quiet or have him arrested," Danny said as he wrote a name down on his note pad and closed the laptop. "Take this to Chin and Kono." He added and handed the note to Jerry.

"What is it?" Jerry asked as he looked at the name. "That's not my landlord."

"Actually, it is an alias that he gave the bylaw office," Danny said and smiled.

"He lied when they came to tell him to be quiet," Jerry gasped.

"He sure did, and they haven't been able to contact him since. I'm going to hazard a guess and say that the name on your lease isn't his actual name either but because we now have two names, we can run them through our systems and see if we can't pinpoint who he is. Then, once we have something complied I'll take the Navy SEAL and we'll go have a chat with your landlord. Hopefully we wont even have to bring up the noise complaint and he'll have no idea that you are the reason for our looking into his false identities."

"But what happens if he's arrested?" Jerry asked as the excitement peaked and then faded away just as quickly. "If he's gone, what will happen to me and all the tenants in that building?"

"I'm sure we can figure something out with the housing commissioner," Danny said and smirked. "We've had 'dealings' with him as well. He knows not to mess with us."

"Really?" Jerry gasped.

"Oh yes, it was before your time Jerry, but he's terrified of this Jersey cop because I know all about his corruption too."

"Are you blackmailing him?" Jerry asked fearfully.

"Not exactly, that would be illegal, I'm simply holding onto information that could be very damaging to his reputation and freedom."

"Wow."

"Well Five-O is holding it, in an active file, that could be prosecuted at any time should he fail to cooperate with any and all investigations into matter regarding his position as a government employee."

"Ha."

"Not even my words, that was the notice the governor gave him," Danny said with a wink. "But you better get back to work before Steve get's in and throws us onto a case that will pull our attention away from this."

"Got it! Thank you!" Jerry said and stood hastily and rushed for the door.

"And Jerry, don't send that e-mail," Danny warned.

"I wont!"

 ** _212\. Going through the airport security line._**

"You know, I could have chartered up a plane, hell I could have flown us to the mainland myself, but no, we're stuck in this line waiting," Steve grumbled over Danny's shoulder.

"This isn't official business, hell it's not even sane, so you are not going to claim chartering an aircraft as Five-O business for this little jaunt!" Danny countered with aggravation and sarcasm.

"Would him flying making flying less terrifying?" Dean whispered his question in Danny's ear as he turned around at the sound of Steve's grumbling.

"Nope, more terrifying," Danny answered. "He likes to crash things."

"Crash things?" Dean asked clearly distraught.

"Dean is afraid of flying on a good day," Sam said as he turned around and looked to Steve and Danny. "We deal with horrors of biblical multitudes and he's afraid of flying."

"Everyone needs one irrational fear, it keeps you grounded and sane," Danny said as he had started to appreciate what these men did. Hell, he actually liked them but he wasn't going to tell anyone that. "You are right to fear flying. It's unnatural. If humans were meant to fly we would have been born with wings."

"You're more likely to die in a car crash," Steve huffed.

"Dying is not my fear," Dean said with a shrug. "I have been there and done that before. Flying and falling, that is the fear. I was torn to bits by hell hounds. Death is nothing to worry about. But the being trapped in a can thousands of miles up…no thank you."

"Steve likes to have the can shot at, mangled, and punctured when he's in control of a flying contraption," Danny said and listed the number of time it has happened while in the air with Steve as a pilot.

"Are we safe getting on a commercial liner with him in our general proximity?" Dean asked fearfully now.

"Probably not, but what are we going to do about it. This whole trip is his idea," Danny said and sighed.

"Brother, I think I'd rather stay in paradise," Dean said as he grasped his brother's shoulder and lowered his head and breathed in deeply to steady himself from the crippling fear that was now taking over.

"You're going to be fine," Sam said and sighed.

"Famous last words, Samuel, watch yourself," Danny warned.

"You're terrible," Steve huffed and sighed and rolled his eyes. "We're going to the mainland to hunt monsters, and your worried about a flight. Get it together guys."

"There will be no hunting if we plummet into the ocean," Dean said in retort.

"You know, you could get on a cruise ship and sail back to the mainland," Mary Winchester said from her place in line ahead of her sons and their new friends.

"I could get on a boat?" Dean asked almost indignantly. "You never said I could get on a boat. You said we had to fly to Hawaii!" He added as he nudged his brother with the force of a near punch.

"It takes like 4 days to get from here to the mainland by boat," Sam protested.

"It takes days to drive across the country, I'm cool with time restraints. I'm not cool with flying!"

"Steve would likely get the shop torpedoed and it would sink. He's got about as bad a track record with boats as he does airplanes," Danny grumbled.

"But there isn't any plummeting with boats," Dean said.

"That's not entirely true; not when Steve McGarrett is involved," Danny half chuckled and was half serious.

"We're already in line to fly," Steve said and pushed Danny forward. "We're not delaying this trip any longer."

"You know what, after all we've been through and what it has taken to win of Danny to our side of things, I'm really starting to get him, as a person, on a spiritual, and I really don't like you much anymore," Dean said to Steve as his panic rose.

"Don't take his word as the gospel truth, he's over exaggerating," Steve said reassuringly as Danny shook his head. "Daniel, you're making this situation worse." He scolded.

"Or I'm raising a legitimate concern. I for one, am afraid of dying and one of these days you are going to make that happen," Danny countered.

"It's not going to be today, on this commercial flight," Steve huffed.

"Oh really, how do you know? Who died and made you God?" Danny retorted now.

Steve looked to the mainland hunters for back up but received only shrugs.

"Could you boys please calm down?" Mary asked as the line began to move once more. "It's bad enough that my vacation was ruined by ghosts and mobsters, I really don't need to listen to this all the way back."

"Sorry Mrs. Winchester," Steve and Danny spoke together.

"Next time, we'll take a boat Dean," She said as an awkward silence fell. "You'll hate it about as much as you hate flying because it's just a floating can with no way to escape and I doubt very much you'd find work on one of those."

"You'd have to vacation on a cruise ship," Sam laughed at the realization.

"I'm just not going on a vacation ever again," Dean huffed.

"It's really not your think is it?" Danny asked.

"Nope, I'm a work-a-holic."

"So am I," Danny said with a nod. "I wish I weren't, but I am."

 ** _213\. Write an ode to the junk food you ate as a child._**

"Oh snack cakes, full of chemicals and preservatives, how you shaped my childhood. How you lasted for years and in dark musty hide holes. How much joy you brought in my touring days and now we say farewell," Steve spoke in a sarcastic but nostalgic way.

"That shit has almost as many chemicals as cigarettes," Danny spat as he read the label. "They say these things could survive a nuclear holocaust."

"I believe it," Steve said and smiled. "But trust me, on a day in the middle of nowhere with little joy and no peace, one of those snack cakes is like a beacon of hope."

"Well that's not your life anymore, and you're not getting any younger, so it's time to get healthy."

"Okay mom, whatever you say," Steve huffed as he returned the snack cakes to the shelf and kept walking.

"You know you could bake something with less chemicals, that would probably taste way better, and that you would know exactly what the ingredients are," Danny said as they continued the grocery run.

"But that would still be unhealthy," Steve commented as he looked at the cans of soup and the preservatives added to keep vegetable fresh.

"A treat now and then isn't going to kill you, but those chemicals just might."

"Or a stray bullet may end you tomorrow. You only live once, Daniel. May as well enjoy the finer, or not so fine, things in life."

"You're not wrong," Danny relented. "But not with those, Steve. I'll bake you a cake, or hell, I'll have Grace make you cupcakes. Just promise me you wont eat that shit anymore."

"I'm only promising because you gave me part of your liver," Steve said with a sigh.

"And because you have my top notch organ, you can baby it by not making it filter out those kinds of toxins."

"All right, I promise."

 ** _214\. You're locked in your favourite department store overnight._**

"You don't get to sleep on the tiny display bed, now come on," Danny said angrily as he pulled at Steve's arm.

"Nothing is going to happen for at least another hour," Steve said reluctantly and followed. "May as well get some rest tonight. If being in the service has taught me anything, it is that anything can and will be a bed and you will sleep when you have a moment to do so."

"This was your idea to catch our perps in the act. You are the reason we're locked in here after hours so we may as well act like the glorified security guards that you've made us and carry on with our rounds of this massive store," Danny complained as he pulled at Steve's arm. "You do not get to sleep. This was a terrible idea. This place is huge. The perp could hide anywhere and use anything as weapons against us, not to mention they could show up with all kinds of weapons. I need you up and ready to shoot at whatever moves!"

"Are you scared of the department store after dark?" Steve asked as he sat up and his features mocked and accused Danny without speaking the words.

"I'm just saying, from the cop perspective, we do not have the upper hand," Danny grumbled.

"You are such a downer! This is great! It's like all those childhood movies about kids getting locked into their favourite places after dark. We could do anything, play with anything, and booby trap everything like in Home Alone!"

"Except we're the morons that got in the way of someone else's plan," Danny countered. "Also, this isn't a movie, it's real like and serious."

"You are absolutely no fun," Steve said and fell back on the bed. "If it were up to you, you'd have us sitting outside in a car just waiting and hoping we picked the right side of the building. At least like this we've got the lay of the land."

"Except we're no where near any of the entrances because we're way up here on the third flood and our perps are likely to come in through the loading docks or the basement level entrances," Danny practically yelled but then hushed his voice as if they would get caught in the big closed store. "And furthermore, if this was my plan, I would have us outside, I would have the whole building covered on all sides and I would be happy to have the help with this cockamamie scheme, but no, you went and told the security guards to go home. You have Toasty monitoring the closed circuit cameras from the office and Kono, Chin and Lou are off for the night. And we have no back up."

"Did you just say cockamamie?" Steve clutched at his sides as he let loose and began to laugh.

"I hate you," Danny said and walked off.

 ** _215\. Go to Craigslist and brows the Personals. Choose one ad; imagine the person who wrote it. Write one story in which the ad is successful, and the person meets his or her ideal match. Or write a story in which someone answers the ad, but disaster ensues._**

"That's it, that's exactly the ad," the beaten and bruised but lucky to be alive woman said from her hospital bed as she and Danny searched through the ad site for the baddies who tried to kill her.

"He works fast," Danny said. "This new ad went up yesterday."

"He thought I was dead. He's out for his next victim before he moved on," the woman said. "He likes to brag about what he's going to do or what he's already done to other women. He has a collection."

"And now we have an IP address, or rather our tech guy will be able to pinpoint this dude for us and we'll catch him. You don't have to worry any more."

"Is that why you haven't made it public that I am alive?" She asked.

"That is exactly why, but we wont be able to keep it a secret for long. It will have to get out soon, but we'll get this guy once and for all thanks to you."

"I hope you're right."


	33. Prompts 216 to 220

**_A/N: Set number two for this week!_**

Prompts 216 to 220

 ** _216\. A small ship is sailing around the world with only the captain and a passenger on board. At each port, the captain must leave the passenger and pick up another. Who are these people._**

"It sounds like piracy," Steve said as he combed through the file full of accounts from women within the trade. "One girl in one port for the next and you just keep rotating them."

"So he's a trafficking pirate or just a wide spread pimp?" Danny asked.

"He's both I should think. He must have people established at each place or he'd lose the girls more than he does," Kono commented as she too read through the file. "Do you know the mental trauma the sex trade causes? I'm sure there are far more cases than these ones here."

"I bet you're right Kono, but this is going to end now," Steve said passionately and with determination.

"As soon as we can figure out where the boat is, who this guy is, and if there is a specific ring helping him out," Danny listed off some of the multitudes of pieces to their ever growing puzzle.

"It has to be a wider ring," Kono said.

"Do you think any of these women will talk to you?" Steve asked.

"I can give it a try," she offered.

"Awesome, and we will looking into boats that come in often, and rings that we know of on the island, and maybe we'll consult our favourite former trafficker."

"Glad I don't have to deal with him," Kono said as she waved and fled.

"Why, you're his favourite," Steve called after her.

"For all the wrong reasons," Danny huffed.

"I have not forgotten what he did to her on her first day with us," Steve said in response to Danny.

"But you manage to push from your mind what you had happen to me on my first day," Danny retorted.

"We're not going to get into that right now, we're going to find that boat."

"Of course we aren't."

 ** _217\. Come up with the name of a new nail polish colour, and describe the type of woman who would wear it._**

"Kono," Steve said and eyed the bottle of red polish she'd handed him.

"It's my signature colour by a local company," Kono said proudly. "Because I'm practically a local celebrity! How about that?" She asked excitedly.

"But it's nail polish…" Steve said as he scrunched up his face in confusion. "I mean, you deserve all the recognition because your so badass, but nail polish?"

"I wear nail polish," Kono said feeling offended by his reaction. "Basically all the time."

"I think you broke our Steve. He didn't think you were a girl and now his world is shattered," Danny mocked. "Even though every time he wants you to go under cover he throws you into red dresses and high heals."

"Boys can wear nail polish too," Kono countered. "Let's get manicures together Steve and I'll convince you that you should let go of your gender stereotypes."

"I've gotten a manicure before," Steve said defensively. "That's not what's got me confused. Why red?"

"Because red has always been my colour," Kono answered.

"Okay but, I don't see you as a red. I see you more as like a police blue. Or or like a night shade green. Or maybe a black with a silver fleck - like a sassy ninja and so stealthy. That red is kinda common and I bet I could go to the drug store and literally match it to every other brand on the market today. I'm kinda insulted that that is the colour they chose for you."

"I chose the colour."

"Oh, well then forget everything I just said. Congratulations, that's fantastic Kono."

"Way to back peddle boss," Kono giggled.

"I like the black idea, maybe they'll make that and call it Five-O," Danny said.

"Nah, Five-O has to be a deep blue but not navy, like aqua but dark," Steve said.

"Are we really starting our own brand of nail polish because, if you are serious, I can put you in contact with the people who made this one," Kono said and laughed. "I mean, I'd totally wear all those colours, and the black would be called sassy stealth, Daniel."

"Oh I love that!" Steve said excitedly. "And a firey orange we could call Pele. And a pail, nude, beige we could call Danno."

"Nudes are in," Kono joked.

"I was standing up for you and you do this to me?" Danny asked angrily. "Who's enforcing stereotypes now?"

 ** _218\. It's the 4th of July. At the end of a fireworks display in Washington, DC, something goes terribly wrong. What is it? What happens next?"_**

"Why, why would you even say that?" Steve asked defensively. "You'd ruin the 4th of July for every American ever. Why Daniel, why?"

"Oh would I?" Danny asked. "Would I really?"

"Yes!" Steve said. "You can't talk like that as a government employee," Steve scolded.

"I didn't say I would do it. I just said that it would be the perfect time for an assassination because the fireworks would cover the sound."

"Shame on you for thinking it!" Steve said.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one thinking it and I have the right to my opinion," Danny said and shrugged.

"I don't even know you anymore!"

"Oh stop it, you dislike him too!" Danny said with a dismissive wave.

"I do but I wouldn't wish death upon him!"

"I didn't wish death upon him, I just said that would be the time to do it if some crazy phyco with a gun decided it was time," Danny said. "And I'm sure I'm not the only person in the world thinking it."

"Stop, change the subject right now," Steve said and shook his head.

"Okay, what makes him orange?" Danny asked.

"Stop!"

 ** _219\. Describe a time when you thought you had reached your physical limit, only to surpass it._**

"You've surprised me a lot in our years of working together, I mean, not bad for a cop from New Jersey," Steve said as he and Danny sat out behind Steve's house by the soothing waves of the rolling ocean.

"You talk like we're dying, and technically we are, and it could happen at any time, and should have happened many times prior to this, but it's not happening right now so what's brought this on?" Danny asked as he sipped his beer.

"It's the second anniversary of our liver transplant. You kicked butt that day and surpassed all my expectations professionally and personally. I'm just being nostalgic."

"Steve McGarrett can be nostalgic, I'm shocked."

"I blame it on your liver. It makes me more like you."

"Ha."

 ** _220\. Describe a time when quitting was the right decision, even though it hurt your pride._**

"Was it really quitting when you managed to have the job lined up here in Hawaii before we moved?" Grace asked one night after she'd come home distraught over and incident in her first ever job in which she lost her temper, quit, and stormed out.

"Sure, and it hurt my pride to leave a place where I was rising through the ranks pretty quickly," Danny said. "Technically the first job here was a demotion from where I was in Jersey but now I've completely surpassed even my expectations. But at the time, yeah, I felt like I was quitting but it was that or quit being your dad and I was not quitting that. I made the right choice."

"Task force is a big jump," Grace said as she dried her tears but the blush had risen in her cheeks knowing her father's sacrifice for her.

"And you will find something better to do," Danny said as he wrapped his arm around her. "No one really truly succeeds fully or is completely fulfilled with their first ever job, and most of the time not even with their second or their third. You have lots of time and you can chalk this up to experience. Sure it was a bad one, but now you know that that exists in the working world and you'll be more prepared to deal with it later in life because I know you Grace, and you are going to think long and hard on what happened tonight and you will learn valuable lessons from this. I know it."

"I know, you're right."

"Plus, that job was too far from home and I hated the hours they had you stuck in. I would rather you find something where you can work from like 4 to 9 and be home before the real crazies get out into the world."

"I'm not worried about the later shifts. I have a cop for a dad, if I have a problem I know I can always call my Danno and he'll show up with the sirens and lights and people will peace out."

"You're damn right I will," he added with a wink. "And if I can't make it, you call your uncle Steve and he will beat down doors and threaten the lives of all who dare cross you."

"If you can't make it, he wont be able to either," she added with a giggle because you two are always together," she added as Steve walked back into the house pocketing his phone in the process.

"There, it's done, the investigation into that place and the riffraff is on," Steve said angrily.

"It's not really my former bosses fault, uncle Steve, its the drug dealers who hang out next door," Grace said.

"Oh, I know, I just had a raid take them all out Gracie. Don't you worry, that issue is dealt with too."

"Thank you both for coming to my rescue."

"Any time, baby girl, and if you are interested, we need a part time, after school, secretary, and because we are a family to bring you into the family business would be only natural."

"Danno, isn't that nepotism?" Grace asked

"Of course it is, but I don't care, do you Steve?"

"No, my task force, my rules," Steve answered.

"What would I have to do?" Grace asked and grinned.

"Filing, answering phones, fetching coffee, dealing with Steve's inability to complete paper work on time. Basically you would be in charge of laying down the law in the office to make sure we get out of there at a decent time and that everything gets to the right people to prosecute the cases we've finished. You may also have to type thing up, create memos and draft official letters and statement so that Steve doesn't have to; all of which will be proofed by me before being sent to Steve for finalization," Danny explained.

"You would also have to be the third party mediator when Danno and I are fighting," Steve added with a laugh.

"You two don't fight around me."

"Exactly, we'd get so much more done with your there to hold us accountable," Danny added.

"It sounds like a major step up from the slinging of coffees and dealing with deadbeats that I was just doing," Grace said thoughtfully.

"It will be a lot of responsibility and you will have to deal with some confidentiality," Danny said just to being things back down to earth.

"I'm a cop's daughter confidentiality is a given in my life, let alone work," Grace laughed.

"True, you are very qualified, even with your limited work experience, for this job," Steve said. "But we do have one major rule, you have to keep your grades up and your education is more important than this job."

"I understand," she said and smiled.

"You would start at 4 and work till about 8ish, depending on how our day goes," Danny added.

"And we'd pay you about 15 dollars and hour to start," Steve said.

"How long have you two been planning this?" Grace asked suspiciously causing the two men before her to laugh at just how suspicious growing up around them had made her.

"Since you told me that you got a job at that particular coffee shop," Danny confessed.

"Well, I'd always have a ride home from work," She said as she looked to her father lovingly.

"Yes you would," he said and kissed her forehead. "Feel better?"

"Heck yeah, I already have a new job lined up and it pays better. What's left to worry about?"

"Saving your money for a car of your own," Danny said.

"That's what I need the job for Danno," she retorted.

"Watch yourself, your boss might decide to steal the car on you," Danny warned as he winked at Steve.

"He's not wrong," Steve laughed.

"I'm not a push over like my Danno, you stay away from my car," She warned as she stood and hugged Steve.

"I will," Steve said and smiled down at her. "Welcome to the team."

"Can't say welcome to the family, because you're already in it," Danny said with a laugh and stood as well. "Pizza?" He asked as he moved toward the kitchen.

"I'm starving, actually," Grace said with a nod.

"Me too, beat downs are hard work. I'm hungry!" Steve said with a wink.

"Five-O to the rescue," Danny said and dialled up his favourite delivery place.


	34. Prompts 221 to 225

**_A/N Happy Friday, it's turning out to be another lazy week so I am striving for a fairly substantial update but because it's been lazy, I've been lazy…_**

Prompts 221 to 225

 ** _221\. Make a list of ingredients for a recipe. All the ingredients must be inedible._**

"So we have a battery, some wire, a pencil and bullets," Danny said sarcastically after scraping through the shack they'd gotten themselves ambushed into. "MacGyver us outta this Steve."

"I'm shocked that you didn't say this is a recipe for disaster," Steve laughed sarcastically as he continued to scrape around the floor boards looking for an escape.

"I met that guy, MacGyver, he's good. You have a lot to live up to Steve," Chin added as he leaned on the wall and took quick glances out of the one window.

"Hey at least we're locked in and they are out there," Steve countered finally as he stared at the pile that Danny had amassed.

"Oh sure, that sounds like such a bright side of things," Danny said sarcastically. "How many did you count out there Chin?" He asked to focus their energies, "because there are three of us in here and Kono and Lou lost or dead out there."

"Don't say that, you know Kono can hold her own," Chin warned.

"So can Steve and look at where he's gotten us. We are sitting ducks in here. The walls aren't that thick. The flood is nothing more than boards over dirt with no secret passages or even protection from flying, cop killing, bullets. Even with these vests we're screwed."

"You're not wrong," Chin sighed. "I counted three more hostiles but I was sure there was more of them chasing us."

"They split up to go after Lou and Kono," Steve said as he popped the bullets apart.

"So what's your plan?" Danny asked nervously.

"I'm going to set this shack on fire," Steve answered in a no fuss, matter of fact, sort of why.

"While we're in it?" Danny protested loudly.

"Yup," Steve said, "and while they are watching it burn, we'll escape into the underbrush on the rear side of the structure."

"How, there isn't a door over there!" Danny yelled.

"Start working on the boards, they felt loose enough."

"You're really not making this any better," Chin said to join Danny in his protests.

"Do you have a better idea?" Steve asked as they heard gun fire from outside and hit the deck.

"Not in this moment, no," Danny said, and cursed, and moved as far away from the sound of the guns as he could.

"They aren't shooting us at," Chin said when none of the glass or wood splintered or crumbled.

"Could it be our back up?" Danny asked as he cautiously stood and moved toward the window. "It's Kono and Lou," he said when he spied the two other members of their team standing over the three hostiles that had been watching the shack.

"We're saved!" Chin said as he moved toward the door. "I told you Kono could hold her own."

"I never doubted her, I doubted the hostiles," Danny said as the door was opened and Kono and Lou looked in their direction.

"Thank God you're not day," Kono said and relief filled her person.

"I was going to say the same thing to you Cuz," Chin spoke as he wrapped his arms around his cousin.

"Yeah, same, and thank you for the rescue. Steve was about to burn the place down with us in it," Danny said sarcastically as Steve followed them out of the shack.

"At least I had a plan."

"No, you had a recipe for disaster," Danny countered.

"And there it is!" Steve laughed, winked at his partner, and then moved to check on the hostiles.

 ** _222\. Pity the young ones._**

Danny watched silently and brooding as the young children they'd just rescued were reunited with their overjoyed, very grateful, and completely emotional parents.

"I pity the young ones," Steve said as he stepped up to his partner.

"They are all young, Steve," Danny countered. "The kids, the parents, all of them."

"Yeah but I mean the young parents, those who only have one, those of a different generation, those who can't see past this moment of happiness to the long road ahead of them."

"I get where you're coming from," Danny said with a nod. "It will be out of our hands very soon but this trauma will be with those kids forever. Who knows what issues they are going to develop because of this."

"We'll always be heroes to some extent, but they are going to blame us, sooner or later, for not being able to save their kids from all the horrors that they are going to face."

"We're not miracle workers, but I know you're right," Danny huffed. "The counselling team is here," he added as the doors to the conference hall opened once more and a series of doctors, counsellors, and police officers walked in.

"They better put themselves between these families and the exits, or these parents aren't going to want to give them the time of day. Most of them just want to get their kids out of here," Steve said and moved to direct them but thought the better of it when Danny reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Don't interfere any further," Danny warned. "The last thing we need now is a fight. Let them go at their own pace. If the parents decide to bypass the help that we are trying to provide for them then let them but you can't force them."

"But it's for the kids," Steve said and cleared his throat.

"Don't do it, just let the team handle it from here," Danny said to silence his partner again.

"Fine, then let's get out of here," Steve said and moved to leave but was stopped by the nearest parent to him. "You're welcome," Steve said and forced a smile. "But there is so much more to be done for your child. You don't need to thank me, but please, take my advice, talk to the counselling staff. You're going to need the help to get them through this trauma."

"Okay," the man said awkwardly.

"Come on Steve, let's go," Danny said as he walked passed his partner and touched his arm in passing once more.

"Good luck with everything," Steve said one last time to the parent and then followed Danny out.

 ** _223\. You've fallen in love with a member of the opposite political party. Write the breakup scene._**

"One: I can't. And Two: how could she?" Steve asked as he paced.

"Wait, what are you talking about. As a member of the forces don't you have to obey whoever is Commander In Chief whether you stand for that political party or not?" Danny asked.

"Well, I have a choice whether I stay or not. And I am a human being with my right to have a opinion and freedom. I don't have to support the party or the man if I don't want to because that is my right as an American," Steve said. "But yes, I do have to obey as a member of the Navy. And that's not the point. How can I date this girl and respect her when she's so vocal about it? About something I totally and wholeheartedly do not stand for."

"You're vocal about what you believe in, unless it's classified, then you're vocal about the classified designation of the information you are holding. I don't see the difference, but if it is going to cause problems and fighting within the relationship, then by all means, break up with Lynn."

"I think I have to," Steve sighed.

"Never struck me as the overly political type," Danny said thoughtfully.

"Me either, but people change once you're into the relationship. They show their true colours. She's not to be trusted Daniel."

"Okay, now you're acting like she's going to betray you and shoot your in your sleep," Danny said and laughed.

"You never know, maybe she will," Steve said.

"She doesn't have a gun!"

"But I do," Steve countered. "And while I'm sleeping she could just do whatever she wants."

"I doubt very much that that is a thing, but if you are this paranoid you need to let her loose."

"Yes, you're right, I do," Steve said decisively.

"But before you do, maybe you should reevaluate your overreaction," Danny added.

"What?"

"Just think about this and what you're saying," Danny said and turned toward the door to his partners office. "And maybe don't accuse Lynn of being a psycho killer when you do actually break up with her. That could just lead to really ugly accusations and yeah, we don't need that."

"What do you mean we? I'm the one breaking up with her."

"And I'm the one who will have to deal with you once you've broken it off, and all the nastiness that may arise on both sides because Lynn, if she doesn't see this coming, is going to come to me for answers. So yeah, we're in this together."

"You're probably right," Steve said thoughtfully with a nod. "I should probably think this through."

"Yes, you should."

"Maybe I shouldn't break up with her," Steve said.

"You need to do what is best for you at this point, and the state of your mental health, because right now you're acting fucking crazy," Danny finished and walked out leaving Steve dumbstruck.

 ** _224\. I will never need to experience…_**

"I will never need to experience that again. It's not something that I should have in my life but you always get me into these situations and so I know I will likely have to experience this very thing again and again but I'm telling you that I will never, ever, need to experience pulling you out of a war zone again. Do I make myself clear?" Danny ranted angrily as they sat together in the back of an unmarked, armoured, military vehicle.

"I didn't ask you to come after me," Steve said with a pout plastered across his face. "But thank you."

"You're welcome, and for the record, when have I ever not jumped in to action to come after you? It's my job. You're my partner."

"But this isn't business."

"It never is," Danny said with a roll of his eyes. "You just need to learn to make better life choices."

"You're right," Steve chuckled. "I really do."

 ** _A/N: This next one was going to be a part of my full length story - Super, We're In Hawaii - but I reworked it for that. If you are into both Hawaii Five-O and Supernatural you might want to check that one out._**

 ** _225\. Write about a chance encounter at a cemetery._**

"I thought I told you to stay away from Five-O," Duke said as he and Chin burst into the interrogation room where Danny had planed the brothers and himself.

"It was a chance encounter in a cemetery, of all places Duke, we didn't go looking for them. How were we supposed to know your elite task force would show up? We were and always are prepared for the regular cops, why are these guys arresting low lives like us?" Dean asked having not spoken a word since they'd been picked up. "Oh hey Chin," he added.

"Hi Dean," Chin said and nodded when Danny turned to look at him with suspicion.

"There, see, he told you we were on the right side of the law and that we didn't steal the car," Sam protested.

"And Duke got us involved in this case and bought the shoves because he knows what we do and for the record he does it too. We didn't come from the mainland will all of our stuff so we had to have an accomplice on the inside and it was Duke."

"How about your weapons?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Never leave home without them," Duke and Dean said at the same time.

"I lent him the car thinking he was a mechanic," Chin said in his own defence.

"And I am," Dean added. "I did hear the rattle. I think you have something stuck in the air vent, but it's compounded by a bad driver's side ballpoint and on old ratty filter."

"See he is good," Duke said. "Jack of all trades."

"Master of none," Danny commented darkly. "What exactly do you need these weapons for?" He added the brothers as he held up the guns, a collection of them, in evidence bags.

"Those are special," Dean said. "Well the ammunition is at least."

"The bullets are made to hunt the supernatural Danny. They are either made of pure iron, silver, or a combination of metals that are generally detrimental to creatures of an unexplainable or paranormal origins," Duke explained.

"Iron rounds for ghosts, ghouls, and spectres. Silver for werewolves, most of the pagans and almost anything else. But that last gun, the colt revolver, that one is very special," Dean said.

"What's so special about that," Danny asked.

"Well that one; it can kill anything," Dean answered.

"Almost anything," Sam countered. "It can't kill the Light or the Darkness, or any of the arch angels, but other than that, it can kill any lesser entity."

"Are you listening to this nonsense?" Danny asked skeptically.

"It's all the truth," Duke stated and if you'll just let them go, we can prove it."


	35. Prompts 226 to 230

**_A/N: On a roll, here's the second set for this week!_**

Prompts 226 to 230

 ** _226\. Explain death to a three-year-old._**

"What do you mean she's not coming back?" The little girl asked as she looked up at Danny who held his son very tightly.

"She's gone to heaven," Danny said.

"To be with God and the angels" the little girl asked.

"Yes."

"Can I go too?"

"Not yet, no, or God would have called you when he called you mom."

"But God didn't take her, the bad guys with guns did."

"That is very true, but God and the Angels were waiting fore her and saved her from them," Danny said, not really believing what he was saying but playing along as best as he could for the little children with him.

"Why do the bad guys want me and my mommy? And why did they want you and Charlie?" The little girl asked sadly. "Why didn't they take you?"

"Because I was able to fight back," Danny said.

"You have a gun?"

"I do," Danny said and nodded.

"But why did they take us in the first place?"

"I'm not sure," Danny answered. "I really have no idea. I thought it was because of me and my job, but you and your mom have nothing to do with me."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Danny Williams with the Five-O task force," Danny answered.

"My momma was Charlene Cambridge," the little girl said with tears in her eyes. "We left New Jersey to be safe."

"Charlene Cambridge?" Danny repeated the name and then realized why she was familiar. "She was married to a Machiavelli."

"My daddy," the girl answered with a nod.

"I put away that whole family," Danny said in shock. "That's why they took you and Charlie, to get at me and your mom. But these men aren't Machiavellis so we have got to go before the big bosses get back." Danny said, stood and scooped both children into his arms. "We have got to go, now!"

 ** _227\. Explain why humans are superior to jellyfish._**

"Sometimes I wonder myself," Danny said as he looked over Grace's shoulder at her homework. "I mean think about it, they are their own colony, they have the perfect system of supporting themselves, they don't fight each other. They are protected against predators and they float along calmly minding their own business, living their best lives. They aren't destroying the planet. They don't cause trouble unless provoked and even then it's not like a jellyfish is going to come after you. If you are too stupid to go after the jellyfish then you deserves to get stung. How are they not superior to humans? Seems to me like the jellyfish have life figured out."

"The size of our brains and extent of our cognitive processes is what set human beings apart from all creatures," Grace said but also seemed somewhat unsure of herself.

"Sure but because of that we are literally ruining everything. If mankind died off the jellyfish would still be floating along singing."

"Jellyfish don't sing," Charlie piped in.

"How do you know, can you hear them?" Danny asked.

"No, but this isn't a Disney movie Danno," Charlie countered.

"Very true," Danny laughed.

"Danno, you're not making this assignment any easier on me," Grace said and sighed. "I have to argue why human are superior in this writing assignment and I need to support it with at least three examples, but now you've like squashed all of my arguments, except for brain size an cognitive processes."

"So you need one more way that humans are superior?" Danny asked apologetically. "Let's see. Jellyfish don't fly for their mode of transportation is limited but humans invented planes to get us off the ground, therefore, we are superior to jellyfish." He reasoned.

"That's your superior cognitive processing at work," Charlie mocked.

"I still think Jellyfish have this whole life thing figured out," Danny said with a chuckle.

"Why don't you both go watch that Disney movie and leave me to my homework, please? As much as I love you both, you're really not helping."

"Okay," Charlie said and jumped down from his seat.

"Wait, are you finished your homework?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"As a matter of fact yes," Charlie said as he folded his arms and set his stance, and all at once Danny could see himself so clearly in the little boy. "My teacher wanted us to have a conversation with our family about anything at all with in depth debate about a subject. I think this covers it."

"I think you're right," Danny said and smiled.

"And there is how humans are superior to jellyfish, we can multitask without even knowing it," Grace said with a laugh.

"There you have it, homework finished, now we can all watch the movie!" Danny said.

"Just let me finish this up and I will join you."

"Let's make popcorn while we wait!" Charlie added excitedly.

"Great idea," Danny said, winked at his daughter and lead his son into the pantry to fetch the items needed.

 ** _228\. Your dream house._**

"I can't believe we're doing this," Rosie said as she and Danny looked around the brand new, state of the art, smart home.

"What, looking at houses?" Danny asked as he looked up from the Realtor's brochure he'd been handed upon entering. "Aren't you sick of renting?" He asked.

"God yes, but it's a huge step living together, finding a dream home, having me with your kids on an day to day basis. Are you ready for that?" She asked.

"Well I don't know about dream homes, I'm not a huge fan of these smart houses, but yeah, I'm ready to move in together," Danny said and looked around at the stark white walls.

"They may be able to do everything for you but they sure don't have any character do they?" She asked as she took observed the starkness of the house.

"And too much technology just waiting to take over the world," Danny said with a shake of his head. "I already have two children that are smart enough to overtake me in all technology, I don't need my house to fight against me either. Are you sure you want to move in with me and deal with my very smart, very cunning, children?"

"Yes," Rosie giggled. "But like you, I don't want to live in a place where the technology has followed me home from work."

"State of the art office, state of the art ambo, I really don't need a state of the art house," Danny said and placed the brochure down on the kitchen counter. "Although some of this stuff is nice. You can control everything from one panel."

"Cut the power and the whole house because a prison cell," Rosie said.

"True, but the central vacuum system is a nice touch, and the heating and cooling technology is all connected to a full hepa system."

"That would be good for Charlie," Rosie said.

"The yard is too small," Danny commented.

"The neighbours are too close," Rosie added.

"And you're right, there is absolutely no character," Danny said and nodded decisively.

"Not for us, this is not the house for us," She said with a shake of her head.

"Can I help you folks with anything?" The overly bubbly realtor asked as she walked into the kitchen, having left another couple behind in the dining room.

Danny flashed his badge in that moment and hushed the woman.

"What's going on?" The realtor asked.

"We believe that the house next door is owned by a terror cell. We need you to get the civilians out of here," Danny whispered. "Don't worry about us, we're all Five-O." He added as the woman looked around nervously as three other couples walked into the kitchen. "And the last of our team is the roads crew working on the sidewalks out front. Get the rest of them out of here."

"How?" She asked fearful.

"Tell them the place is sold," Lou said with an arm around his wife.

"To a lovely newly wed couple," Kono added and hung off Adam's arm.

"And take send them to the next location, some where far away from here," Steve added as he held hands with his girlfriend.

"And, if you can, we're like all the information you've got on the people who bought the house next door. We know it's one of your state of the art houses. We know you sold it to them. Now we need you to cooperate with this police investigation."

"I'll get you whatever you need," the woman said as she blanched in colour.

"Good, now go." Danny said with a wave.

"So, who's going to move into this place for the duration of the operation?" Steve asked of his group.

"Not us, this is not our kind of place," Danny said with a shake of his head.

"You two aren't really looking for a place," Steve countered.

"Who said we weren't?" Rosie asked defensively.

"Woah, okay fine, but that's a big step," Steve said by way of an apology.

"It sure is," Danny smiled.

"Well congratulations," Steve said. "But we do need someone to stay here."

"We'll do it," Adam offered.

"Yeah sure," Kono added. "I'm into all this tech."

"Awesome, we're going to move on to the next location," Danny said as he looked to Rosie. "More houses to see."

"And a true cover to develop," she added with a laugh.

"Fine, you keep shopping, the rest of us will do the actual work," Steve huffed.

"Sounds good to me, bye!" Danny and lead Rosie out of the smart house.

 ** _229\. Your safe place._**

"Grace, what are you doing here?" Danny asked as he and Steve walked into the office and found the oldest child of Detective Daniel Williams sitting in the common space with her school books. "Classes aren't out yet," he added as he looked at the wall clock, then at his phone to verify that the instrument that hung on the wall, and was generally ignored, was still in fact telling the correct time.

"I know, I just have this terrible, unsafe, feeling today. I don't know where it came from and it made me anxious and had me in tears all morning. So I left and came here. I told the principal that I would have you call as soon as I got here."

"How long have you been here?" Danny asked as he instinctively began to dial his phone.

"Ten minutes," Grace answered and looked at the clock.

"What do you mean by unsafe feelings?" Steve asked as Danny began to talk to the principal.

"I don't know, I just felt like something really bad was going to happen and that I needed to get away. The best place to come, the one place I feel the most safe, is here with you all," Grace explained.

"Did the feeling go away when you got here?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Grace answered.

"Holy shit!" Danny yelled as he practically through his phone across the room.

"What happened?" Steve asked in shock.

"There was an explosion!" Danny answered. "One minute I'm talking with the principal, the next boom! And not a little boom."

Steve made eye contract with Grace and then rushed to the window. Off on the horizon, smoke could be seen rising.

"See, something bad was about to happen!" Grace said shaking as sirens and equipment started to sound.

"There was a suicide bomber…" Kono cried as she and Chin rushed into the office and a wave of relief seemed to cascade over them at the sight of Grace in the office.

"I knew it, I knew something bad was going to happen and no one would listen," Grace said and in tears now.

"We have to get down there," Steve said frantically.

"Lou and the family are in Chicago. Charlie is with Rachel on the mainland. Sarah is…"

"At my aunties, she has the flu," Chin answered.

"So our Ohana is accounted for but what about the rest of them?" Kono asked.

"We have work to do," Steve stated.

"All my friends are still in there," Grace sobbed.

"I'm staying right here with her," Danny said shaking from head to toe. "I'm staying with my baby."

"We've got this," Steve said and all at once the members of the team fled.

"I knew something bad would happen," Grace sobbed as Danny reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"I thank God, you know how to listen to your own intuition."

 ** _230\. Write a story in the third person, revealing the one thing about yourself you don't want people to know._**

"Danny Williams is generally a very happy person but he doesn't let it on because he knows that if he acknowledges it he's bound to get himself in trouble and not be happy anymore," Danny said to himself as he paced the length of the holding cell. "Like now, he is not in a happy place at this particular moment." He mumbled.

"Why are you talking about yourself in the third person?" The man in the cell next to him asked.

"So that I can trick myself into believe that this isn't real," Danny answered.

"But it is real but, you're being detained by security."

"I'm a cop."

"They clearly don't believe that or you did something to someone that has merited this treatment. What did Danny Williams do to piss of these agents?"

"He's on an elite task force in Hawaii that likes to throw its weight around because of its immunity and means."

"That's one way to get yourself in trouble but where's your immunity now?"

"Back in Hawaii."

"You should still have it though."

"I know, that's the problem with this whole situation."

"So you'll likely be outta here quickly," the man said and sighed. "They're just doing this to get a rise out of you but really as soon as your government get ahold of this, you'll be released."

"Sure, but there is another thing about Danny Williams, the more well known part, he is not a patient man."

"Oh I can tell," the other man chuckled.

"What are you in for?" Danny asked as he took in a deep break to steady himself.

"I was smuggling drugs," the man answered honestly and shrugged.

"Well that wasn't smart."

"It got me into this country, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but you probably wont be allowed to stay," Danny countered.

"I'm from this country, I am prepared to roll over on the cartel that was using me as a mule in exchange for never ever sending me back there again." The man said. "And hey, isn't Hawaii a state?"

"Yes, why?" Danny asked.

"Well, you're in America. They can't hold you."

"Apparently they are going to ignore the rules," Danny said angrily as the guard came back.

"We're sorry Detective Williams, for the huge misunderstanding," the man said without much of a tone of apology only distain. "Your Governor is on the phone." He added as he unlocked the cell and let Danny out.

"Oh good, did she demote you to underling?" Danny asked angrily. "Because you were not the man guarding these cells before, you were the one that pulled me off my plane."

"I am to bring you to my superior where you can speak with your governor," the man said through clenched teeth.

"How's my immunity and means now?" Danny asked as he folded his arms.

"Fully intact sir," the man answered sarcastically.

"Good, that means I can do whatever the hell I want and give you orders, so I would like for you to remand this man into my custody and to take the both of us to speak with your superior."

"He was caught smuggling drugs," the guard protested.

"I know, and I know why, and I'm officially making this a Five-O case," Danny said and smiled. "Now released him into my custody."

"You can't, Five-O doesn't have jurisdiction here," the man said with tones of triumph.

"You really don't know what the immunity and means, means do you?" Danny asked as another man rounded the corner.

"What is taking so long?" The oncoming man bellowed.

"The detective would like the other prisoner remanded into Five-O custody," the guard answered.

"Then hand him the man he wants," the second man ordered.

"But Five-O doesn't have jurisdiction here," the first guard protested.

"His commander is flying here as we speak from Hawaii on the warpath because you pulled his partner off a plane. The Governor of Hawaii is one line one, while the Governor of California is on line two. I am being told to apologize profusely by a tiny woman who appeared in my office who goes by the name of Henrietta Lang and the full force of the NCIS program is about to be breathing down your neck for interfering with a case that they say involves the murder of a pair of naval officers that were working undercover within the cartel that is believed to be the cartel that had recruited this man as a mule," the second man explained as his voice grew louder and louder along with his anger.

"Mr. Callahan, we'll take it from here," a woman's voice spoke softly as she rounded the corner. "Detective Williams, it is good to see you again."

"Hey Hetty," Danny said and smiled.

"Feeling better about everything?" The man still behind bars asked.

"I'm in my happy place again," Danny winked.

"Let the man out," Hetty ordered. "Agent Simmons, we thought you were dead," she added to the man in the cell.

"I probably should be," the man spoke and smiled.

"Now we've wasted enough time," Hetty said and turned to the first guard. "You will release this man, and this man, and you will wait for my agents to interrogate you. As of right now I strip you of your duties. Also, you man want to learn to curb you enthusiasm for causing trouble and enacting revenge on people who are higher in rank than you are."

"I'd like to know what I did to you that you managed to pull me from the plane," Danny said before they could move on.

"You'll answer the detective's question as you are now under investigation by both his and my departments," Hetty said.

"I used to work for HPD in Hawaii. I saw supposed to get your job before for bumped me out of it when you came to Hawaii. Only to be picked up by the task force and I was over looked again to replace you. You're the reason I left the island and took a lesser position here at an airport," the man answered angrily as he released the second prisoner.

"Well now it all makes sense," Agent Simmons laughed.

"I'm glad you find it so entertaining," Danny huffed.

"Come along, gentlemen, we have governors to comfort and cartels to crush. We do not have time to be wasting it here," Hetty said as she turned, raised her chin and walked tall out of the set of holding cells.

"She's incredible, isn't she?" Simmons asked.

"Yes, Henrietta Lang is a legend," Danny answered and followed.


	36. Prompts 231 to 235

**_A/N: My goodness, where does the time go? It's already the weeks end and I feel like it should be Monday. Blah! Anyway, happy Friday and enjoy these prompts!_**

Prompts 231 to 235

 ** _231\. I had no time to be afraid._**

"Danny, I just want to say that you are taking this whole thing fairly well," Steve said as they moved to leave the county lock up after having survived the case, standoff, explosion and fire fight that all started because a prisoner managing to escape his transfer before being put on a plane to face his charges on the mainland.

"I'm taking it so well back I didn't have time to be afraid. Everything happened so fast."

"So I have a rant to look forward to now that everything is sinking in?" Steve asked in tones of teasing.

"This one wasn't even your fault, in the beginning, we just happened to take over, as is usually the case, when things went sideways," Danny commented with a shrug. "I don't think a rant is necessary in this case because as fast as it happened, as quickly as we were brought into things, and as swiftly as it went south, none of it had anything to do with you or your predisposition to cause the chaos yourself."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Steve said and laughed.

"You should, I think you handled today, and all that happened in the span of less then nine hours, in a very professional and well organized manner. Although, we dealt with more than we usually would on any given day, it seemed like, through the chaos, you had a plan and were well equipped to deal with everything. Things could have been so much worse and yet you managed to keep control of the chaos."

"Thank you, Daniel, I appreciate you saying that," Steve said and smiled as they reached the car. "No one on our side was hurt, cleanup is underway, and our fugitive is back in custody."

"And he isn't going to have the opportunity to escape, or attempt it, any time soon as this escapade today has locked him down in Hawaii for the foreseeable future and the new charges that will come up against him in this state," Danny continued for his partner.

"Exactly," Steve said, "so, how about beers to celebrate a job well done?"

"I like that idea, are you buying? Where is your wallet? Show it to me!" Danny demanded.

"Come on, I have my wallet!"

"You know what, maybe you will get a rant out of me," Danny threatened.

"It's right…" Steve stopped as he reached into his back pocket and then his front pocket and then one of the pockets on the side of his khakis. "Where's my wallet?" He asked and there was a twinge of panic in his tone.

"Well something had to go wrong today," Danny said and smirked. "It couldn't have all been perfect."

"Daniel, I lost my wallet! This is no time for jokes!"

"It's in the glove compartment with your grenades. I picked it up when you tumbled off off the roof in your foot pursuit," Danny said and laughed out loud as the relief washed over his partner. "Come on, let's get those beers. You really need it now."

 ** _232\. I think I'm in the wrong room._**

"I think I'm in the wrong room," Steve said as he looked around the gathering of women. "I'm looking for the counsel in charge of the junior scouts."

"That's us," One woman at the head of a long line of women spoke and smiled. "You must be Steve. We're so happy to have you join us."

"Um, yeah, thanks for having me. I'm looking forward to working with you and the junior scouts," Steve said as he accepted the one remaining seat. "Sorry I'm late." He said as he sat.

"Thank you so much for taking Detective Williams' place. He's been bumped, I understand, to chair of the Island Cheer National Squad council and we now meet on the same nights."

"Yes, I believe that is correct. Grace is a very active young lady," Steve said and nodded. "And, unfortunately, this isn't the only activity Daniel has had to pass off to his friends because of the Cheer National Squad. Lucky for him, our friend Chin Ho Kelly is guardian to his niece, who is Charlie Williams' age, so he was handed the mini scouts council position to him. However, if Charlie takes on anything else, aside for the baseball that we all coach with Daniel, we may have some issues with schedule conflicts."

"That is understandable, as it does take a village to raise a child, and you seem to have three very active youngsters on your hands," Another lady said as she batt her eyes at Steve.

"Oh yeah, and little Sarah is turning into such a little socialite herself. She's joined the Cheer National group, she looks up to Grace for everything, but she's not competitive yet. She's playing on the little tikes baseball team with Charlie and has joined mini scouts. We're a busy group," Steve said and laughed.

"And a task force, let's not forget how busy you are on a regular basis with your careers," another woman said.

"Oh yeah, there's that too," Steve said dismissively, "but I mean, the kids are our future and we have to keep them busy."

"And don't you have a little niece?" Yet another asked.

"I do, Joanie, but she's only like three so aside for her kinder music and swimming lessons, which Uncle Steve has to be at, she's not nearly as busy as the Williams children and Sarah," Steve said boastfully.

"But she will be," the first woman said. "And we are so happy to have all of them involved in our organization, and you."

"I'm happy to be here," Steve said. "Shall we get down to business?"

"Yes, let's."

 ** _233\. I kept walking, but I knew I would stop before I got there._**

"I kept walking, but I knew I would stop before I got there, I had a plan as soon as I got myself out of the house, well Charlie and me," Grace said as she looked to her father, who looked at her with deep seeded concern.

Grace had shown up with her little brother in her arms, on a night when she should have been with her mother. This was the reason that Danny had accepted to stay in and work late.

"It's a long way from mom's house to the Hale, but I knew you wouldn't be at home, so I flagged the first cop car I found and asked the pair of officers to bring me to you," She explained. "We walked to the main road, knowing full well that the patrol officers would be around."

"Smart, but you could have called and I would have come to get you and your brother," Danny said as he looked to the sleeping boy in the chair in his office.

"I didn't want them to hear us leaving," Grace said. "And when I realized my phone was down among all those people getting drunk and yelling and smoking, I figured I'd do better sneaking out and flagging down the cops then getting into the think of things. Charlie was crying, mom was passed out on the sofa, it was chaos. So I had to get out of the house, into the quiet, just to hear myself think and to calm Charlie down. I mean, it was way past his bedtime and he was super cranky as it was, the party did nothing for his mental state but once we were out of the house and on the street he settled down. I told him we were going to find you and all would be okay and he settled enough to walk a little but I carried him most of the time. I told the police why we were leaving and that you would be in the office tonight so I think they sent another car over to break up the party or whatever that was."

"That's what I've been told," Danny said. "And I'm very proud of you for getting out of that situation."

"I am too," She said with a nod. "It was the right thing to do."

"Yes, and now I'm going to take you home to my place. Rosie is going to meet us there and we'll get you both settled."

"All of our school stuff is still at mom's," Grace said as if she would be in trouble for leaving it all behind.

"I'm not going to send you to school tomorrow, we're just going to deal with the aftermath of tonight, as a family, and you'll go back to class on Monday," Danny said. "I've already called and left messages on the school attendance line."

"Oh, okay," Grace smiled and finally relaxed.

"Monkey, you look exhausted, let's get you home."

"Thank you Danno."

 ** _234\. I'm not built for this kind of thing anymore._**

"I really am getting too old for this shit, and well, I don't have another liver to give you and you're not getting a kidney. So please, for both of our sakes, our health and wellbeing, could you stop talking me into flying with you?" Danny asked as he sat in the jungle with Steve near the helicopter that Steve had piloted and had to make an emergence landing, if that's what you'd like to call it, in a clearing that was hardly a breaking in the jungle canopy. Needless to say, it was more of a crash then a landing.

"We survived," Steve said as he shifted uncomfortable.

"Barely," Danny countered. "I'm pretty sure your leg is broken and your shoulder is dislocated and I may have a concussion, but thankfully I'm awake. So you keep me alert and I'll make sure that if you pass out, from pain, to try and wake you, but then again, I can't tell if you're bleeding internally. If that's the case, I'm afraid you're screwed."

"We're screwed as it is," Steve huffed and winced in pain.

"Pretty much because can't even really go looking for a way out. I mean sure we have a fire and our friend will eventually get suspicious when we don't come back, but yeah we're stuck here."

"No, I mean we're screwed because Kamekona's helicopter is trashed," Steve corrected.

"That is your problem if we get out of this much more pressing situation," Danny practically yelled and then gripped his head. "Nope, gotta keep calm, that hurt too much." He added to himself.

"Well at least you managed to get a fire going," Steve said trying to be optimistic.

"I'm about ready to set a portion of the jungle on fire if it will get us rescued," Danny said.

"That's not a great idea on your part because if it gets away on you we have no way of running," Steve said.

"I am capable of escaping the flames, you may not be," Danny corrected angrily.

"You'd abandoned me?" Steve asked in shock.

"You got us into this in the first place and we weren't even on a case. This was just a joy ride and you managed to crash! The moral of this story is that you are not as good a pilot as you think you are because every time I have gotten into an aircraft with you we have crashed!"

"Not every time," Steve countered.

"Name one time we made it home without incident!"

"I must be concussed too, I can't think straight, but I am sure when we are in a better situation, I'll be able to name you ten times we've been flying and okay."

"No you wont, because there aren't any!"

"I really don't want to argue Daniel," Steve grumbled.

"What is there to argue about, you're wrong," Danny said.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Would you just go to sleep already," Steve huffed angrily.

"I can't, I have a concussion, I may never wake up!"

"Yeah, I know, but I need you to shut up for a while!"

"Fine, you stay here and feed the fire. I'll get more wood," Danny said, stood very slowly, and then moved to leave.

"I can't move, how am I going to feed the fire?"

"I don't know, but I need to not see your face for a while." Danny said sarcastically and walked off.

 ** _235\. The nicest thing anyone has ever said to you._**

Yelling and cursing came spewing forth from the mouth of an angry bystander as the Five-O task force moved through their crime scene questioning people and expanding the line of the scene outward as to not miss anything. It was protocol and completely within their right, but it was also completely within the rights of the angry men and women being kept from their businesses to voice their opinions and concerns.

"Sir, your behaviour is neither civil nor constructive, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Danny said finally, no longer able to ignore the barrage of negativity or concentrated on the work he was doing because of one man in particular.

"You pseudo detectives have no clue what's going on here or how to handle things. My shop is not part of your crime scene. I demand to be let back into my business."

"Which is yours?"

"That one," the man pointed to the storefront right next to the primary location.

"Why is there blood in the doorway?" Danny asked.

"That's not blood, it's pain," the man huffed.

"No, it's blood, phorensics established that fifteen minutes ago, try again," Danny said and this time stared down the man as if to read him like a book.

Suddenly the man became agitated.

"Well I don't know how that got there, that's not my job," the man said indignantly.

"No, it's mine, and clearly you were removed from your business by police. Isn't that right?" Danny asked and smirked.

"No, I wasn't here," the man answered.

"Oh really, so your business wasn't open while the crimes next door were being committed?" Danny asked and raised a questioning eyebrow to the man.

"It was open, my employees were working," the man answered.

"Fred and Constance?" Danny read off the notepad he'd been writing in.

"Yes," the man answered.

"Fred who was shot for obstructing the police and Constance who was taken to hospital because she had been taken hostage by Fred and his colleagues working next door?" Danny asked and once more he watched the man very carefully.

"Now you have to let me into my store, who locked it up?" The man asked in a near panic.

"The police did because Fred was involved directly with your neighbours, therefore, your store will not be released to you until the investigation is finished and, if you do not cooperate with police in this matter you will be charged with aiding and abetting a criminal, that is unless we can prove that you were in on it this whole time, in which case, you'll be arrested."

"Here Danny, the suspect you wanted," Kono said as she walked up to Danny dragging the man with her.

Danny watched as the store owner's face blanched.

"You know this guy?" Danny asked of the owner.

"No," the man said.

"You know this guy?" Danny asked of the suspect.

"Yes," the man answered.

"Really?" Danny asked and turned on the owner as Kono reached for her weapon. "Care to change your answered?"

"I know him only as one of the men from the shop next door," the owner answered.

"Liar," the suspect blurted out and then clammed up again.

"Let's make a deal," Danny said to the suspect. "You roll over on this guy and I'll have your charges lessened." He added as Kono grabbed the owner by the wrist and slapped a pair of cuffs on him before he knew what was happening.

"Check the wall between the two store fronts. There is a removable panel hiding a door," the suspect said. "He want's you to to let him into his building so that he can remove evidence from that door. Evidence that will prove that he was the mastermind of this whole thing."

"Mastermind?" Danny asked and turned to the now under arrest store owner. "This man is no mastermind, if he was, he would have fled. Instead he came here thinking that his ranting and raving would be a distraction to us and that his anger and forcefulness would have us give in to his demands but what he underestimated was my ability to see through such nonsense to the root of the distraction. I knew you were guilty of the crime the moment you opened your mouth and tried to undermine police," he said. "Also we found the door on our own." He whispered to the man before him. "I just wanted to see you dig yourself a deeper hole." He added with a wink.

"Damnit Danny, you're good," Kono said with a laugh.

"Thank you Kono, that's the nicest thing anyone could have said to me today," he said with a slight bow of his head. "I'll handle these two, you can tell Steve that we've got our guy."


	37. Prompts 236 to 240

**_A/N: Two sets again this week? What is this world coming to?_**

Prompts 236 to 240

 ** _236\. Facebook has suddenly shut down your account due to the content of your last post. What as the post?_**

"Calm down Grace. It's not Facebook's fault, it's yours. I had to have it shut down because you and your friends involved in the prom incident keep talking about the events of that night when the DEA is trying to preserve the evidence. The last straw was that Katie posted a video on your page that was supposed to be in evidence. How did she still have it? So now all of you, not just you, but all students involved have been banned from social media until the trial is over."

"All of it?" Grace screeched in shock and disbelief.

"Yes all of it," Danny said and held out his hand for her phone. "You'll not be needing your phone."

"You can't do this, social media is everywhere, you can't remove me from all of it," she said defiantly.

"I can, and I have. When I said you all weren't allowed to talk about it I didn't mean it as an idol threat. This is serious business, police business, I meant it as a police officer trying to protect the evidence so that the people who did this will be charged and jailed because of it. But you didn't listen, neither did your friend, and so you are now facing the consequences of your action. Or do you not care that if this doesn't get resolved in court this whole thing, those bad people, could walk free and do this again? Because that's what's on the line here. You keep talking and posting things they will no longer be admissible in court."

"Of course I care, but you have immunity and means, and so it doesn't matter," Grace said to try and call his father's bluff.

"Actually the immunity and means doesn't stand because I wasn't there on behalf of Five-O for the bulk of the incident, but rather, I was a hostage too, so the Five-O immunity and means doesn't count for those three hours during the stand off within the building," Danny said.

"Immunity and means doesn't have loopholes," Grace accused.

"It does, just as everything has limitations, and by swearing to testify as you and so many of your friends have done, you have technically broken the law by talking about it with each other. This is why we haven't talked about it. We can tall all you want when the trial is over but until then none of this can get out, and so yes, you are banned from all social media. Yes, your friends are as well."

"How am I supposed to survive?" Grace asked, trying another tactic.

"Find a way, just don't say another word about the incident to anyone until we're finished with your testimony."

"I hate that you're a cop!" Grace screamed in tears and stomped away.

"You didn't say that when I saved your life," Danny called after her.

"Stop talking about it!" She yelled.

"I wasn't talking about this one incident, I was alluding to all the other time," Danny countered.

"Gah!" She screamed and slammed her door.

 ** _237\. The night Osama bin Laden was killed, what was the scene at the White House from Michelle Obama's point of view?_**

"That's a good question. I've never really thought about it before. She wasn't in the room when it happened, we know that much because there is a photo of it that was released to the public. So what was she doing?" Danny asked as he began to pace the length of the kitchen. "It was a week day, if I remember correctly, maybe she was helping her girls with their homework just like I am now and didn't know the outcome until her husband made the formal announcement."

"Or maybe she was trying to explain to her daughters what was happening, what it all meant, without giving away classified information," Grace said thoughtfully. "I mean, she must have known that something was going down. Then again, maybe she didn't because maybe they weren't sure of what the outcome of the raid would have been."

"Good point, I mean, she could have been working on her own project, oblivious of what happened until she heard about it just before the official release," Danny offered.

"Okay but what should I write?" Charlie asked.

"Well that's up to you. Now isn't it?" Danny said. "It is your homework assignment, you have to make that decision on your own."

"Yeah Charlie, pick a story and tell it," Grace said and smiled. "It's your story to tell, though it is a very serious and in depth topic for someone your age."

"I agree, that sounds like something a teacher at your level would pose to you," Danny said. "Because it could be such an in depth and complex answer dealing with emotions and factual information. What do you think your teacher wants you to write Charlie?"

"That Mrs. Obama was reading her daughters a bedtime store when she found out," Charlie answered.

"Then you should write that," Danny said.

"Okay," Charlie said and got to work.

"Though I doubt very much that's actually how it happened," Grace whispered to her father in passing and he agreed with a nod and a wink.

 ** _238\. A postcard love letter_**

"It think it's cute," Rosie said as she walked along with Danny and the kids. "Reminiscent of a time gone by when we didn't have social media and we had to talk to each other or write to people. When we knew the power of our words and how to use them concisely and with poetic devices."

"But you can barely write anything on a post card. Just write a letter and wax philosophically about your love," Danny countered. "There is no limit to what you could write in a letter."

"That defeats the purpose Danno. With limited space you have to choose your words very carefully," Grace commented. "And write really small, which was the whole point, wasn't it, back in the day? Small, beautiful cursive to maximize the space and the sentiment. You could say so much just by the hand you wrote in and the care and style of it all."

"She's right, what if you're sending your letter to your sweetheart. Are you writing her proses, sonnets, what? But with a post card you have to be direct, tell her you love her in fewer words but make it have the same impact as a letter," Rosie said. "And I mean in wartimes, a postcard was all you could get your hands on sometimes. Or a tiny scrap of paper from the trenches. How sad and romantic, and heart wrenching!"

"True," Grace said with a swoon. "It was a different time when chivalry and romance, and distance and war, meant something, and technology hadn't ruined everything just yet. They still had the written word and something that the circumstance couldn't take from them."

"Says the girl always glued to her phone," Danny mocked.

"I know I was born in a time when technology has bastardized the written word and that I myself am a part of this revolution to forget but that doesn't mean it's not romantic Danno!"

"The old ideals, something that should never die in my opinion," Rosie added.

"Dearest Rosalind: I love you more than words can say but I don't have enough space for that. Yours ever: Daniel," Danny said mockingly.

"You suck!" Rosie laughed.

"Rosalind, is that your full name Rosie?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," she giggled.

"I like it. It's all old-timey and storybook like," he said.

"At least we still have that in our world," Grace said to Rosie.

"A agree," she responded with a giggle.

 ** _239\. When did you taste something you thought you hated, only to change your mind and decide you liked it?_**

"No, that's not true, I generally don't like certain things like rice and cooked cabbage and spinach, and some kinds of fish but I hope that I will find a person who can prepare those things in ways that I haven't tried before so that I can say that I like a particular dish but not the particular ingredients in general. I'll never like plain cooked cabbage but I like it when it's in Indian food," Grace explained as she and her father, brother and her father's girlfriend sat at dinner one night in a fancy place that was relatively new to the island. "I like rice pudding but I hate plain rice, so when I say I would like to try this apitizer even though it has cooked spinach in it, I mean it."

"And what if you don't like it?" Danny asked.

"Well, I'll eat it because that's how I was raised, but if I don't like it I just wont order it again."

"Okay, then order whatever you want," Danny said. "What would you like Charlie?"

"Chicken finger and fries," Charlie said without even looking at the kid's menu before him.

"What if they don't have chicken fingers and fried?" Danny asked.

"It's a kids menu Daniel, it will have chicken fingers and fries," Rosie whispered in his ear.

"I know, but I'd like to see him at least try something different," Danny whispered back. "Because he needs to learn that there are other things out there in the world other than Chicken fingers and fries."

"This lasagna looks good," Grace said as she continued to look through the menu.

"I like lasagna!" Charlie said brightly.

"But it's not on your menu," Grace said.

"You don't know that," Charlie countered defensively.

"You don't either because you didn't even open your menu," Grace accused.

"Fine!" Charlie said and threw open his menu. "There, look, lasagna!" He added and pointed at the kids meal sized item.

"Well look at that," Danny said. "You wanna try that buddy?"

"No, I want chicken fingers and fried," Charlie said and shut his menu once more.

"You tried, Grace," Danny said and sighed. "Are you having the lasagna?"

"No, I'm going to try the hot goats cheese salad and my appetizer," Grace answered. "I just mentioned the lasagna because it's one of the few things Charlie will eat without complaining."

 ** _240\. Describe a meal that forever changed the way you eat._**

"For a long time I thought I knew you Daniel. You were an open book to me, and then you cooked this," Steve said at the end of the meal as he contently leaned back in his chair. "I've realized I don't know you at all, my friend. You are an enigma in a good way, but I find myself questioning your career choices and all I've ever known about you. I understand why you would want to open a restaurant. People are deprived without you and that meal."

"You're just saying that so that I'll cook for you more often," Danny countered.

"Please do, this was incredible!" Steve said excitedly.

"Or you're sucking up for some reason…" Danny said suspiciously.

"I'm not, this was really one of the best meals I'd ever had. It has changed my life, I swear. I don't know if I'll be able to take you into battle with me ever again because you are to be preserved and protected!"

Danny stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm serious, it was incredible," Steve said.

"And…?" Danny asked.

"And thank you for rescuing me from my solitary brooding after the break up," Steve said and lowered his eyes.

"You're welcome. I made a cheese cake to cheer you up," Danny said and smiled.

"Or are you trying to make me eat myself into a coma?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Not quite a coma, just till you forget all your troubles for a little while," Danny answered.

"Well it's working!"


	38. Prompts 241 to 245

**_A/N: Happy Friday…I hope. I'm really not in the mood for this, this week but I'm trying._**

Prompts 241 to 245

 ** _241\. What was the strangest thing you ever ate, and how did you react?_**

"Never again. I know I say this all the time but this time I mean it! Never again am I coming out into the middle of nowhere to get lost and have you make me eat grubs and other bugs. No. I'd rather starve to death," Danny complained.

"It's not that bad."

"They are still alive!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs knowing full well no one would hear him but he needing to get the aggression out or he just might try and kill Steve to eat him instead. "I'm a carnivore, yes, but the meat better be good and dead before I put it in my mouth!"

"Want me to stomp on it for you?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"I want you to be smarter about hiking and wilderness walks and any other manner of adventure you plan for me when I really would rather just sit at home for a while," Danny said angrily. "Why do I always let you talk me into crap like this? I should know better you know, I really should."

"You should know better, I agree with you on that one," Steve said as they continue to walk along the relatively uncharted stretch of jungle path.

Then again they had missed the mile marker and direction sign about a mile back because Danny had been complain about something other than his grumbling stomach.

"You know, you could have packed lunch," Steve said as he stopped, looked to the canopy to get his bearings, and then made a hard left.

"I had plans for lunch, beautiful plans to make a fresh avocado salad with a grilled chicken and home made tortillas, but then you showed up and wouldn't leave my house until I left with you and now I am stuck without food. When would I have had time to pack anything? You dropped this one me, last minute, I hardly had time to grab the proper footwear for this outing. You could have packed lunch."

"I didn't expect to be out here this long," Steve said and made another hard right.

"You keep up with the right turns we're going to wind up right back where we started when you decided that we were lost," Danny accused.

"We are not lost," Steve huffed. "We're still on the trail. Hey look another grub, if you're really hungry."

"I hate you."

"I know."

 ** _242\. Why haven't they gotten married?_**

"Because it's not worth it," Danny commented as he watched the couple they'd been following for days. "Marriage these days is so over rated, staying together and being committed to one another, that's a totally different thing and the young folks these days just wanna have that big party, do it quickly and get the popping our babies. You know there are even some who have commitment ceremonies for themselves. Like I'm committed to taking care of me like every adult ever had to do before they got this cockamamie idea to celebrate themselves. Talk about narcissistic. Then two to ten years down the road, if they even make it to year two, the married ones that is, they start to realize that they never really wanted to be committed to each other anyway. Not enough me time. Then, they fight over the kids, the house, money that they made while together and then they part ways just to start the whole ridiculous cycle over again. Like they didn't learn anything the first time around. I wanna be with someone, but I wanna be totally and completely independent!"

"You know not all people are like that," Steve said darkly from beside Danny in the information booth they were posing in.

It was their cover for this operation. Kono was in the hotel, working the front desk, the couple were staying in, and Duke was working at one of the hotel's outdoor restaurants, while Chin and Toast followed the couple around in a utility van that was really their command centre and Duke was in charge of the ballroom and all he staff throwing the weddings back to back in this particular hotel.

"Some people still believe in the institution of marriage, but these people that we are tracking came here to get married. Why haven't they done it yet?" Steve asked.

"They aren't even booked to have it done through the hotel," Kono commented over the radio.

"And as far as I can tell, the names they have registered under are aliases," Toast added.

"It's because they aren't here for that, not at all," Danny said. "Or have we all forgotten why we're really here."

"It's a scam, we know, could you be a little more optimistic?" Steve asked fed up with his partner's ranting.

"So why haven't they made any moves yet?" Chin asked to change the subject.

"Maybe they really are here for a vacation," Duke offered. "I mean, even criminals know this is paradise."

"This isn't paradise, this is hell on earth!" Steve grumbled. "Next time I'm in the van with Toast."

"You know nothing of hell on earth, Steven McGarrett. Marriage is hell," Danny said and rolled his eyes. "Next time, I'm in the van with Toast." He added.

"Could you all just leave me out of your marital problems. I'd be happy in the office alone," Toast said to silence the partners.

 ** _243\. You are a dignitary visiting a foreign country. You are presented with a strange dish that you must eat or risk offending your host. Describe the food-what it looks like, smells like, and tastes like- and the way you eat it._**

"Seriously though, why do you alway have to bring me on these things when you know full well that I'm going to bitch and complain the whole time?" Danny asked in a whispered harshness as he and his partner, Steve, sat crosslegged on the floor of a home, more of a hut, and watched as delicacies were passed around to the honoured guests.

"You're a foodie, I thought you'd get a kick out of experiencing something like this, and because you want to open your own restaurant, when you retire, I figured you'd like this, for research purposes, to see what kinds of traditional Hawaiian foods you could incorporate into your menus."

"Traditional? Poke is fine but these Steve, what is that?" Danny asked as his eyes grew wide at the grey coloured slime paste placed before him.

"I'm not entirely sure but this is the more traditional poke, not the westernized stuff they mass produce for tourist, and I think the grey stuff is made from the taro root."

"Oh all right," Danny said and tried the grey paste. "Yup, tastes like taro."

"Wow, you just went for it," Steve said astonished.

"Well, once I know what's in it," Danny said and shrugged as he tried the poke. "So much fresher and you can taste everything. Your turn Steve."

"Oh…well, I mean, I figured you do the eating for us."

"What, are you scared?" Danny asked and glee plastered itself all over his face.

"No, I'll eat it!"

"By all means," Danny said as he handed the bowl of the grew stuff to Steve.

"Okay…nope, I can't do it."

 ** _244\. This is what I want you to know about me._**

"Listen, this is what I want you to know about me before we continue down this path of you not cooperating with us because we caught you in the act and now it's just a matter of getting the answers we want, not that we need them, we want them," Danny said as Steve paced behind the bloodied man in the interrogation room.

He was bloody because Danny had already laid into him once. Not Steve, Steve had swooped in, grabbed the kid and booked it, while Danny pummelled the guy. Thankfully Danny was dating a paramedic so his knuckles had already been cleaned and he changed his shirt before returning to the suspect in the interrogation room. He had been check out by the medics, cleared enough to be remanded into Danny's custody, though he protested very vocally, and was dragged into the interrogation room to think about what he'd done.

"Above all things, I hate the monsters that go after children. I don't even see them as human beings anymore. I see them as evil scum, creatures of pure evil, and because of our immunity and means, I can do whatever I want to lowlives like you. You don't deserves to live as far as I am concerned. If I could, I'd take you out back and shoot you, but I can't go that far and the state believes in rehabilitation, which I think is absolute horse shit, but that's just me. I don't think you believe you can be 'saved' either, so you'd probably agree that death would be merciful but, in that case, I'd love to see you locked up and labelled as a kid killer. You know, when they say there is no honour among thieves, they weren't lying, but the thing is thievery isn't the only bad thing out there and nine times out of ten, you put a child molester or kid killer in a super max with all the rest of those bad guys and they don't stand for that kind of evil either. Shocking right, the morality of it? Maybe you should experience it. Come to think about it, I'd like to see that, I'm sure I could arrange that for you. So that's a little bit about me. Now it's your turn; why are you the way you are?" Danny asked as his speech had struck fear into the man before him.

"I'm sick."

"Didn't we cover this already? I don't believe that and deep down neither do you, but it's the best possible excuse you've got, so try again." Danny accused and demanded.

"I don't know, I'm a monster," the man said.

"Yes, yes you are, so how many have you killed?" Danny asked.

"I have a book, I keep clippings. They are all in there," the man confessed.

"Have we found them all?" Danny asked.

"No."

"Will you show us where the rest of them are?"

"If you keep me out of super max with all the hardened criminals," the man said.

"I'll take you out back behind the garden shed and shoot you," Danny said. "It would be the merciful way to go."

"I will tell you where the rest of them are." The man said as he broke down and wept.

 ** _245\. That was a lie. This is what I want you to know about me._**

"You lied to him!" Steve said when he and Danny exited the interrogation room.

"Of course I did," Danny huffed. "But he doesn't need to know that."

"You'd kill him if you could, without a thought. Take him out behind the garden shed and just shoot him?"

"Along with every other person who molests children, abducts or kills them, hell look at a kid sideways and yeah, I'd do it," Danny said. "But I can't because I'd be the murderer, but yeah, I would if I could. They deserve to die, to be erased. The true lie was only the deal we made with him. He'd not getting anything."

"Because every one of those children we find and dig up is another family you have to tell that their hope was for nothing," Steve said.

"They know that," Danny said as he stopped. "A parent's worst nightmare is losing a child and the longer they are gone the less hope we have. Having hope and keeping it don't happen when children go missing because your mind automatically goes to the absolute worst. The families of those children who are dead and buried, they know their children are dead, and what we have to do is tell them that all of their fears, their most horrific imaginings about what happened the longer that child was missing, well, they were all true and that evil exists in the world, and he has a name and a face and there is nothing we can do about it but lock him up and let him keep living while their babies suffered and died. So yeah, I'd gladly take him out behind the shed and shoot him. Sure it would be merciful but at least that evil, in his form, would be erased."

 ** _A/N: Alright, got 5 done and that's all I feel like dealing with this week. Sorry, I'm in a funk. Hopefully next week will be better. Really sorry everyone._**


	39. Prompts 246 to 250

**_A/N: I can't say that I am out of my funk just yet, but then again it's only Tuesday. Hopefully this working early thing will get me to Friday and I will get lots done._**

Prompts 246 to 250

 ** _246\. You are sleeping with your fiancée in a tent on a remote beach in Nicaragua. In the middle of the night, you hear what sounds like thousands of hands beating on the tent. When you unzip the flap and look outside, all you see is an empty beach._**

Danny raised a skeptical eyebrow to his partner as he told the fantastical story of his vacation with his long time girlfriend Lynn.

"How windy was it on this Nicaraguan beach?" Danny asked to interrupt.

"It was calm."

"But the waves were crashing. You said that the waves were crashing so you had to set up camp higher up the beach."

"Okay, so maybe it was windy."

"So the hand slapping could have been the wind blowing ocean debris, or foam, or washed up plastics, or the tree branches, or any number of other thing you might find on a modern day beach up to where your tent was. A pack of bats could have come at your tent looking for bugs. Bugs could have come spewing out of the sand, yet another reason not to go on a tenting vacation on a beach. There are multiple explanations for what you heard and if Lynn slept through it, as you mentioned, then you lead me to believe one of two things, well maybe three things, but the most likely of them are that you picked up some brain altering parasite that is causing you to hallucinate, or you're just over reacting and embellishing the for the sake of the story telling."

"What's the third possibility?" Steve asked harshly and with defiance in his tone.

"You're just plain crazy and want us to believe that your story isn't actually an episode of the X-files from the end of season 6 beginning of season 7 where Scully goes to Africa and a plague of locusts are dropped on her tent by aliens."

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Steve said in defiant shot and judgemental appall.

"Don't lie, now you're a liar and a tall tale teller, and if I really wanted to prove it, I could say you are plagiarizing as well," Danny huffed as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You forget that I am the one that pays for the Netflix subscription that you happen to use because you are too cheep, and every time you watch something I can see what you've decided to watch. So I know that you're marathoning the X-files, that you didn't go to Nicaragua as you are trying to lead us to believe, and that you are in fact just at the beginning of season seven."

"Um, for the record, you could be watching the X-files," Steve accused to the group gathered around him.

"Why would I watch it on Netflix when I own all nine season, two movies, and event series on DVD?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"To avoid changing out the DVD every time you finish it?" Steve asked.

"Or I could be watching the show with director's commentary, all the special features, and bloopers, because I am actually a fan of the show and so I have the DVDs for a reason."

"I think he's got you beat," Chin commented.

"Yeah, sorry Steve," Kono added.

"And we know that you didn't go away because Lynn came into the office looking for you on Friday," Danny finished.

"Okay, so I stayed home, watched TV and ate junk on my forced holiday that the governor said I had to take or I wouldn't get the holiday pay this year," Steve practically shouted. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"It's better than lying," Kono said and crossed her arms.

"And you didn't just sit at home watching TV and eating junk, you also swam every day. Sent cryptic texts and drove your rental car to every crime scene we had while you were off."

"I have you on video, don't protest," Toast warned.

Steve crossed his arms and pouted.

"So you're a fan of the X-files, that's awesome," Chin said to ignore Steve's behaviour.

"Yeah, pretty excited to see what they do with the next episodes," Danny said and nodded. "I'm thinking of having a premier party."

"I think that's a great idea, and you say it's on Netflix? I should do a rewatch," Kono commented optimistically.

"Yeah, the nine season are there but no movies or the newest event series, so when you get to the end of season 5 and before you start season 6 let me know so that you can borrow the movie," Danny said.

"There is a movie between 5 and 6?" Steve asked in shock.

"Yes," Danny answered.

"Man, Netflix really isn't cutting it," Steve said with disappointment.

"Wanna borrow my DVDs?" Danny asked.

"Yes please," Steve answered and sighed again.

 ** _247\. You see two little girls in the playground and can tell that one of them will get nearly everything she wants from life, while the other will suffer endless disappointments and frustration. What are the signs you see._**

"These parents are going to start calling the cops on you," Steve said in Danny's ear as he watched from the surveillance van.

"I am the police," Danny grumbled to himself.

"And yet you're sitting there like a creeper," Steve said. "Just staring at the kids. You should have brought Charlie to help with your cover, like I said."

"Cover, ha, I want them to see me watching them and judging them because it's clear that I am watching the parents not the children. And Charlie is not going to be put in harms way just because you don't want me to look like a creeper at a park," Danny countered. "It looks crazier that I am talking to myself!"

"Okay then stop talking to me," Steve huffed. "What do you see?" He asked after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"These parents that piss me off," Danny answered in a hushed voice. "I mean watch them, really watch them, and the way they treat their kids."

"Who are we to judge other people's parenting styles?" Steve asked.

"That's not what I am judging, I am judging the injustice of the first born verses the youngest in the family, especially when the children are as close in age as these ones are. Look at them, the oldest gets all the harshness, the youngest can do as she pleases as has her parents doting on her. One will get everything in life handed do them while the other will know the benefit of working their butts off but still wont have it as easy as the youngest. It's ridiculous."

"You have an oldest and a youngest, don't you think you do the same thing with your kids?" Steve asked.

"There are over ten years between Grace and Charlie. I treat them both as the first because I am raising them to counter act their mother's doting and lackadaisical methods of child rearing."

"So you are the bad cop and she's the good cop?" Steve asked.

"Yes, that's exactly it," Danny said.

"So your kids will grow up balanced, how terrible for them," Steve commented and laughed.

"Shut up, just watch for the drug drops!" Danny huffed, folded his arms and stopped responding to the calls over the radio.

 ** _248\. Now: what can you tell the second little girl that will help her change the course of her life?_**

"Hey," the little girl Danny had been watching said as she sat down beside him on the bench.

"Hello," Danny responded.

"Are you a cop?" She asked.

"Yes, how could you tell?" He asked.

"You keep talking to yourself but you're too well dressed and serious to be a crazy person."

Danny laughed at the little girls intuition and honesty, also her aptitude for deduction. "What else have you deduced about me?" He asked again.

"You likely have kids of your own," she answered.

"I do."

"So you know how to behave at a park where there are children, unlike actual crazy creepers."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Danny laughed.

"You should," She said. "But anyway, I'm glad you're a cop because their are a pair of crazy creepers sitting over there in a service van just watching us. Like they could be pedophiles or child molesters, you should get back up down here right away and get them outta here. Also, that guy over there, he sells drugs," she said and pointed first to the survailance van where Steve and Chin had been hiding and then across to the far end of the park by the public restrooms where a man seemed to be reading the news paper minding his own business. "He comes here every day between twelve and two, reads the paper, sells drugs, and then after two he comes around here and tries to talk older kids into selling drugs in school yards."

"Has he tried to solicit to you?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, a couple of times, but I like to call the cops," She answered.

"Good for you," Danny said. "You will do well in life. Let me guess, you want to be a police officer?"

"I guess, or a forensic scientist," She answered haughtily.

"Awesome, well you are on the right track, but let me give you some solid advice," he said.

"I'm all ears mister."

"You seem pretty smart, and you know how to tell if people are creepy or not, but generally, and this is a trade secret, the creepers in the van, they are my back up. So, if you spot a cop in a crowd or under cover like me, watch for his back up. If the cop isn't around or you can't pick him or her out of the crowd, by all means, call the cops on the creepers in the van."

"Why is it always a van like that?"

"For cover," Danny answered. "You didn't think they were cops, did you?"

"No, not at all," she answered.

"So the cover worked!" Danny said and winked.

"So what are you going to do about the drug dealer?" She asked.

"Well, the guys in the van are likely running his face through all kinds of computer programs to see what we can arrest him for, or they are going to wait to see him sell his products, or they are going to send someone else undercover in to buy from him. Once the sale is made, or they find an active warrant for his arrest, they will move in and take him."

"And you?"

"I have relayed every detail you've given me to them," he answered. "Whisper in my ear and say hi."

"Cool!" She said as she glanced at the practically invisible bud in Danny's ear.

"Right, so you do me a favour, you go play, act normal, and stay in school. You'll go far kiddo," Danny said and winked.

"Okay," she smiled and hopped down from the place on the bench.

"Hey, and if you ever need anything, you call me," Danny said and handed her his business card before she could run back to the jungle gym.

"Five-O?" She gasped but hushed her voice.

Danny winked again and she scurried away.

 ** _249\. Write a birth scene with an unexpected twist._**

"I just don't get it, I mean he's cute and all but to wait days, weeks, months, just watching a live feed for that? Lack lustre, no?"

"The miracle of birth is lack lustre to you?" Steve asked and eyed his partner with suspicion.

"Natural geographic airs animal births all the time and yet the whole country, no the world, get all crazy over April the giraffe and her baby?" Danny asked. "Is that what this world is coming to? You need to watch nothing happen for months just to see that?"

"Well, I guess it was a bit of a stretch, but I mean sometimes you could actually see the baby moving inside April. It was pretty cool!"

"No, it was boring as sin."

 ** _250\. Write a death scene with an unexpected twist._**

"But you're supposed to be dead," the fugitive gasped as Steve appeared before him, very much alive, and ready to take him down if he had too. The man however decided it would be best to surrender and fell to the ground, hands on his head and was taken into custody without further incident. "I tossed you overboard! You were supposed to be dead." The man gasped as Steve pulled him up from the ground, having pounced, handcuffed him, and then helped the man back to his feet.

"You really didn't check to see if I was dead," Steve said.

"But there was all that blood."

"A mixture of corn syrup and ketchup, with chocolate sauce for colouring," Steve said. "And I'm a Navy SEAL, and this vessel isn't moving very fast at all. You tossed me, I conjured up the powers of Davy Jones, and the ocean spat me back out."

"Lies," Danny said as he came out of hiding. "It was all smoke and mirrors. His whole team is on this boat and you fell for the act every step of the way. Well done."

"Where the hell did you come from?" The man gasped at the sight of the other man.

"I'm been here hiding in plain sight the whole time," Danny answered.

"But rumours on the island is that you are also dead!"

"Rumours of my death are highly exaggerated," Danny said faking a thick, proper, english accent.

"That movie isn't even out yet," Steve countered.

"And you want to live the Pirates of the Caribbean life all up in here?" Danny asked.

"So wait, neither of you are dead?"

"As you see," Steve said and smiled.

"No, and we never were," Danny answered.

"Very nearly on several occasions, but not actually," Steve added with a wink.

"All of which have been his fault," Danny accused.

"Not true, just the hazards of the job!"

"Okay, but wait, so the rest of your team that is supposed to be here isn't protecting the island as they ought to be?" The fugitive asked.

"You really think we're only a 4 member crew?" Danny asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Dude, we work for the government, we're every where," Steve said.

"And for the record, Davy Jones didn't force him out of the ocean. I threw him a life ring and then pulled him back up. He hardly even had to swim," Danny said as the man was escorted back into the main parts of the shit.

"Daniel, would you stop giving away all the tricks! You make a terrible magician!" Steve scolded.

"I'm not a magician Steve, and neither are you. We're cops!"


	40. Prompts 251 to 255

**_A/N: It is Wednesday night and I already have 10 of these written…who am I?_**

Prompts 251 to 255

 ** _251\. Write an epitaph of no more than four lines for a chapter in your life that is closed._**

"Some mourn the loss of our Jersey days, our Chicago days, and all days when normal life seemed a burden," Danny said as he raised a glass with Lou Grover and his other Five-O friends.

"What about school days?" Kono asked.

"Or lazy HPD, Hawaiian, days?" Chin added.

"Or my days in basic training when that seemed like the hardest work I'd ever do?" Steve asked as all eyes fell on him in shock.

"That doesn't count!" Danny stated emphatically. "The reason we're mourning our previous days is because you've pulled us into your insane Navy SEAL ways without actually giving us the choice. The whole point of this was to poke fun of the fact that before we met you things were so much easier."

"I wouldn't be this bloody," Chin offered.

"I would probably be just a patrol cop not sniper for an elite task force," Kono said.

"And I would not have had to break my cover to swoop in and save Chin because you decided to play decoy and give away your own location to draw fire in your direction," Danny finished.

"I did it to save his life!"

"There wasn't just one shooter Steven," Danny countered. "They were still shooting at Chin, only less than they were prior. And Kono could only do so much to pick them off from her vantage point."

"What Danny is really saying is had we not met you, had you not been singled out by the governor and then given leave to build your own team, we'd likely not have found ourselves in a situation like today."

"Thank god they weren't using armour piercing rounds," Danny said.

"Thank god you had full, military grade, body armour!" Kono added to her cousin.

"Thank god you met me!" Steve winked. "Or you'd all be living very boring lives!

"You gonna say anything in our defence Lou?" Danny asked of the Chicago transplant who had remained silent the whole time.

"I wasn't brought in from day one, and for the record I knew Steve and his antics were insane pretty much from the first day I walked into your world as a SWAT commander. Now, as SWAT I generally deal with more escalated situations, but Steve has a way of escalating matters above and beyond the norm. So, I'm not really sure what you want me to say," Lou commented as he sipped his beer. "I am grateful to be employed after what initially was your fault," he added as he turned to Steve. "And I do miss those easy going SWAT days but the pay hike is nice and well, you are kinda insane so i see where they are coming from."

"If it's any consolation today was pretty much standard for things I dealt with in the SEALs, which isn't the case with my day to day work with Five-O. It did escalate beyond what I had anticipated for today but I still feel like we handled it well."

"Sure. Well. We're all alive, that's a thing," Danny nearly spat his beer all over the group.

"And we caught our guy," Steve said.

"Caught is a relative term, Kono shot him, he's dead," Chin spoke this time.

"So case closed," Steve said happily, "and now we're out for beers to celebrate a job well done."

"After all these years he still doesn't get just how much more paperwork is involved when a suspect is shot by police, even if it were a firefight started by said suspect."

"And he'll never learn, Daniel, so you may as well give up on those days when you believed you could change him," Kono said with a laugh.

"The woman speaks wisely," Lou added with a nod. "We will put that on Steve's headstone when he does pass on."

"Here lies Steve McGarrett, at least he stuck to his guns and never changed," Danny said as he raised his glass once more.

"I'm kinda offended," Steve said as he friends laughed all around him.

"Don't worry Steve, we are still ver grateful to be employed, and alive," Chin said from his side.

"For now," Danny commented.

"Until next time," Lou added.

"When we're deep in the thick of things with no real way of knowing if we'll make it out alive," Kono finished.

"That's understandable," Steve said and laughed, and shook his head because after all these years he was beginning to truly see just how out of the ordinary Five-O really was.

 ** _252\. You have been given the opportunity to atone for one sin. Which is it, and how do you atone?_**

"I let him go, but we found the man who killed him. I can't even bring my brother back but I do regret killing the son-of-a-bitch that had killed him. That death was too easy for him, he should have suffered a greater fate than Matty," Danny said one night in his misery as Steve kept feeding. Him beer after beer to drown his sorrows. "I'm sure you could have found the worlds most horrible place to throw him to live out his own hell. I'm sure we could have tried him for so many things and cleared, in part, some of what Matty had done." Danny continued.

"It's too late now," Steve said.

"How am I to atone for this?" Danny said as he began to sob. "It is a stain on my soul. It is a mark of injustice that I have to live with forever. I hardly even avenged him because no one knows."

"I know, and I know what Matty meant to you," Steve said. "And you break yourself every day on this job trying to make rights whatever wrongs you see in the world. I say you atone for your sins every day that you carry that badge, every day that you try to make this world a better place for your children. You will always be atoning for this one thing, when really, that guy got what he deserved. Sure you acted in anger, but who wouldn't have when presented with you brother the way you were. You are not to blame and even though you think you are, you have more than made up for it in so many other ways."

"But Matty is dead!"

"And you couldn't have changed that fate, no matter what you would have done, because he was a criminal in his own right before you even found out."

"You're right," Danny said as he dried his eyes on his sleeve and then downed the rest of the beer in his hand only to pick up the next and drink half of that in a single shot. "But it will never leave me."

"Nor should it," Steve said to put an end to this topic. "And you should never forget the people you saved either, the multitudes that you had a hand in saving. Never, ever forget that Daniel."

 ** _A/N: This next one is a flashback, or postlude, to my stories Hamau Pohaku and Ho'opana'i. I guess those violent ones never really leave you. If you haven't read them, you might want to check them out._**

 ** _253\. That time you almost drowned._**

"Which time? There have been so many, thanks to you, that you are going to have to be more specific when you start bringing up times that I almost drowned," Danny asked and accused skeptically and stared down his partner across the table.

"The one were you were buried alive and then almost drowned," Steve said harshly and annoyed with Danny. "That time when I wasn't at fault for what happened to you but rather your past caught up to you."

"I've pushed that one way down to try my hardest to forget it ever happened. Why do you have to bring it up?" Danny asked visibly shaken now.

"Word out of Jersey is that they have uncovered a graveyard and are tying those deaths to McMahon, dozens more than you initially thought," Chin said as he finally breached the subject he'd been trying to get at all day. "The memo crossed our system this morning and then we got a call from a detective Warner."

"I vaguely know Warner," Danny said with a nod. "And for the record, I was always sure there were far more victims to McMahon than he let on."

"Yeah, that's why Warner was trying get ahold of you. Apparently your files on that are missing, when in reality they came here," Kono added.

"And did you send them back to Jersey?" Danny asked.

"Packed and ready to ship in the morning," Kono answered and laid down her cards. "I win," she said pleasantly.

"She's going to take all our money tonight," Steve grumbled.

"Why are we making light of the McMahon murders and all that he put us through?" Danny asked once the cards were gathered, shuffled and dealt out again.

"We're not, we're just letting you know that things are still progressing in Jersey," Chin answered.

"And they'll want me to come back and testify and we'll drag everything up again, and this time Five-O will have to be involved because of the deaths of both McMahon children on our part. I feel like I'm drowning all over again."

"Imagine how those parents will feel," Steve said.

"That's why I'm drowning," Danny said. "This has been drawn out for far too long and it was such a huge case then and most recently with our involvement that with their deaths i'm sure people believed it to finally be over. But it's not, not really, and the hope that those family felt knowing that McMahon was dead and gaining a hope that their children would still be found alive, or that they remained unconnected with that monster. It's a horror that will be dragged up all over again."

"I see where you're coming from," Steve said with a nod. "If you want, and technically you're still on holidays, we'll handle it."

"No, I'll come in tomorrow and see what they need. It was my case then, and it is mine now. I mean, it's only right that I see it to the end."

"We'll see it to the end, it's all our case now," Kono said.

"She's right," Chin said and folded his hand.

"It was a time when we were all drowning," Steve said. "Probably the worst time for any of us."

 ** _254\. Describe what you wore on the first day of school in eight grade._**

"I remember that dress," Kono giggled. "I wore it on my first day of eight grade," she added.

"Should I buy you this one for nostalgia sake?" Danny asked.

"No, I should, I bought the first one," Chin countered over the radio frequency.

"I don't believe they still make this pattern," Kono cried gleefully.

"We have it in children sizes as well," the sales associate said as she came by to where Kono and Danny were browsing. "Perhaps you'd like a mother daughter look."

"Oh, it's a boy," Kono said and rubbed at her prothetic.

"You're first?" The associate asked.

"Third," Danny said proudly. "Our oldest is a little too old and angsty to let her mom dress like her."

"Let me," Kono giggled. "Those were the days."

"I can't believe it, you both look far too young to have older children," the woman complimented.

"She's 14 going on 21," Danny said with a laugh.

"Our second is much younger, only six, and then this one," Kono said.

"We'll we may not have this pattern in a matching set but this one here we have a little shirt and a onsie," the lady said and held up another dress. "We also have men's sizes, you could do a whole family look."

"Head's up, suspect is on the move," Steve said over the radio.

"Oh no, I don't think so," Kono said and sighed.

"Are you all right, honey?" Danny asked causiously.

"I think I just need some air," Kono said as she breathed deeply.

"Oh, all right, come on then," Danny said and took her arm and maneuvered Kono toward the exit.

"Should I call for an ambulance?" The associate asked in a near panic.

"No no," Kono protested.

"Suspect is armed, repeat suspect is armed. He's taken a hostage, move!" Steve yelled into the radio.

"What was that?" The associate cried.

"Here take this and hide!" Kono stated as she reached up under her dress pulled out the prothetic and her weapon fell to the floor. "Go now!"

"Oh my god!" The woman gasped and practically fainted.

"Oh no, can't deal with that right now," Danny said and pushed the woman, "Get away from the windows!" He said as he too revealed his weapon.

"You're not married at all," the woman stated in shock.

"No, just Five-O!" They said and rushed out into the street and the take down that was happening.

 ** _255\. Write a letter to your grandchildren._**

"At it again are you?" Grace asked as she found her father at the kitchen table writing in the journals that he intended to give his kids when they were older.

Grace had just arrived home from school. Charlie's bus would be just around the corner, and Danny was home early, much to Grace's surprise.

"I thought I'd do something productive while not at work," Danny said as he looked up and smiled. "Care to join me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have homework but Charlie's bus should be pulling up and Sarah is coming home with him today so I should go out and meet them."

"That's right," Danny said an stood. "Chin's in court today and missed out on all the office drama."

"What happened?" Grace asked just in time to see the bus round the corner.

"Work crew severed a gas main in the building and had to shut down the whole block. Steve's pissed but I was happy to go home."

"Someone's bound to be in big trouble," Grace laughed as they waved to Charlie and Sarah as they hopped off the bus.

"Oh yeah, Steve went on a rampage," Danny said as the two youngsters came running up the walk.

"So what were you writing about if it weren't something insane and note worthy?" Grace asked.

"Oh just a little bit of advice," Danny said.

"Which was?" Grace questioned.

"Enjoy the little things in life," Danny answered. "Like enjoying the impromptu day off, especually when you can get away from your partner who is totally on a rampage. Steve going off on the work grew gave me freedom, had he stopped and thought for a second, he would have concluded that we could have carried on in our investigation, though it would mean a little more leg work and less technical support. But instead, he went off and I escaped until we are able to get back into the office to carry on."

"I hope it wasn't a pressing case…" Grace said and helped Sarah and Charlie with their backpacks.

"Is Uncle Chin okay?" Sarah asked fearfully.

"Oh yeah, he's fine, he was in court," Danny answered.

"Isn't the court house on the same block?" Grace questioned.

"One block up, just out of rang," Danny said and smiled. "So I got off early and figured I'd come home, made a nice meal and wait for you guys."

"What did you make?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"There is a chicken roasting in the oven," Danny answered. "Should take just long enough for you three to get down to your homework so that we can watch a movie after dinner."

"On a school night?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"If you get your work done," Danny answered with a nod.

"Enjoy the small things," Grace said as she looked to her father and winked.

"Exactly."


	41. Prompts 256 to 260

**_A/N: Thursday now, guess it doesn't really matter if I tell you that because these are all going up on Friday. My goal is to write at least 5 more today and 5 more tomorrow before I post. So this should be a large update to these prompts. Hope you enjoy them!_**

Prompts 256 to 260

 ** _256\. A 50-year-old man pulls into a gas station to use the john. A piece of graffiti on the wall of the stall makes him turn around and head back in the direction he came from. What did the graffiti say? Where is he going?_**

"The tag is on the wall," Danny said as he turned away from the station and moved back toward the car.

"This has got to be the place then," Steve said as Danny fell back into the seat next to him.

"We'll move in," Kono commented over the radio connection. "There looks like a good vantage point on the roof across the street," she added. "But we don't know exactly where the drop will happen."

"SWAT will take their positions," Lou added over his direct line to the duo in the Camaro. "We'll surround the place."

"We're going to move out of the line of sight. The manager of the station recognized me as I asked for the washroom key," Danny said as Steve pulled away from the station. "I couldn't tell if he was in on it or not, nothing out of the ordinary with the attendant."

"Yo, you think you blew the drop locations by showing up?" Chin asked from his secret locations. "We've been looking for the new tag for weeks."

"We can't know for sure. I mean our CI gave us the graffiti clue but I mean how many people stop in every day to use that washroom? Was this too obvious?" Danny asked. "They've had to move away from the beaches because we're coving too many of their former sales locations."

"I don't think so," Steve said with a shake of his head. "You returned the key and everything, now we just have to wait and see. I don't us stopping is suspicious at all, it's just nature."

"Bring the van around to the motel across the street," Danny ordered. "Set up and get us eyes on everything."

"On it," Toast responded as Jerry pulled around the corner and pulled in.

"Where are you going to go?" Kono asked.

"We're going to check in at the motel, park around back, and watch from there," Steve offered.

"Don't bother, my crew already has the motel covered, we'll send in our decoy shortly," Dwane 'dog' Chapman spoke. "You know I've been looking for these guys on bail revocation."

"Then what should we do?" Danny asked.

"Leave, go make your presence known somewhere else, hopefully that will draw them out," Chin offered.

"Alright, you understand you just gave Steve permission to go crazy," Danny said and then when the idea hit him, he huffed.

"Like I needed permission," Steve added with a laugh.

"Just don't get in so deep that you need us to swoop in and save you," Kono warned.

"We'll stay close enough that if you need us, we can double back," Steve said.

"Whatever, just get the hell outta this location, the time stamp on the tag is nearly on us," Chin said.

"7PM, the witching hour," Danny said as the engine roared, "Go get em' team."

 ** _257\. You are the first human to land on an alien planet. What do you see? What is the first thing you want to ask the aliens about their world?_**

"How about; have you been trying to get to earth, and if so, did you ever think we'd get to you first?" Grace offered as she sat next to Charlie at the table. "Space exploration has been happening for us, on this planet, for a long time, but we know there is so much more out there in the vast expanses of the universe."

"I like that a lot," he said proudly. "It's really smart and I could also ask if they saw similarities between themselves, as explorers, and us."

"Yes, that's very smart," Danny said from his place behind the counter. "What do you think they would answer?" He asked.

"I think there are probably more similarities between us and aliens then science fiction would have us believe. I mean, I don't think it's an accident that this planet just happened to be the perfect place for life, but I also don't think that earth is the only earth in all the cosmos," Charlie answered.

"I think we may have a future astronaut on our hands," Grace said and smiled back at her father.

"I wouldn't be unhappy with that," Danny said.

"I would, I'd rather be a doctor," Charlie said. "I like biology better than space."

"Also a very good profession," Danny commented.

"What if, in our lifetime, aliens do get here and you have to study their biology?" Grace asked.

"I'd be totally into that," Charlie said. "Can you just imagine it?"

"But if you are correct that they are similar to us, then you won't have anything truly extraordinary to discover."

"Aliens in themselves, explorers from other planets, would be the extraordinary part Danno," Charlie said.

"That is very true."

 ** _258\. You've decided to propose to your high-maintenance boyfriend/girlfriend._**

"Keep the ring," Danny said with a shrug. "Maybe you'll decide to marry someday, and please, pick someone less high maintenance and drama free."

"Maybe that's why you'll never get married again. You would recycle a ring?" Steve accused.

"Well I mean that is quite the rock, you could always change the setting to make it unique to the new girl rather than pawn it. You'll never get your money back that way," Danny said in his common sense, economical way. "With less drama, more touch with reality, and a calmer personality, and someone as far away from the forces as you can get, you may find someone to ground you. And any woman, smart as she could be, would see the romance in a ring made uniquely for her."

"But it was always meant for someone else," Steve said with a sigh, "and it will always be a reminder of that. That's not fair to anyone."

"I guess that's true, so why have you held onto it this long?"

"Because I don't want to let go of Catherine."

"She's gone, she's not coming back, that ship has sailed," Danny said. "I mean, I get the connection, I'll always have it with Rachel, but honestly she made up her mind and now it's time for to make up yours."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Maybe you should sell, and with the money you get back, which will not be anywhere near what you paid for you, you could buy bullets or something else that makes you happy."

"You think bullets will make me happy?"

"Won't they?" Danny asked sarcastically. "You seem happiest when you are shooting shit!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"And that my friend, is reason number 127, to not get married ever again," Danny said with a decisive nod.

"What is?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Just how much the ring costs and diminishes in value the moment you've paid for it. It's not economically worth it. And, if you manager to get engaged, but break it off, you'll never get any of that money back because it's taboo to ask for the ring back."

"Never thought of it that way," Steve said.

"Jewelry, though the ladies seem to love it, is a giant waste of money," Danny said.

"But if it makes the wife happy?" Steve asked.

"Happy wife, happy life, sure but if you never actually make it to the alter…"

"True."

"Trust me, marriage is over rated. Find yourself a nice, uncomplicated girl, who would be happy to spend the rest of her life with you, but don't actually go through the socially constructed hassles of marring her. Marriage sets in legally after what, a year?"

"Common law, sure," Steve said.

"And that is socially acceptable," Danny said. "And you're not religious so it doesn't matter."

"True."

"And you already own your home, so spend that money on other things," Danny said. "Like bullets to make you happy."

 ** _259\. You wake up from a vivid dream and realize that something is different._**

"It wasn't a nightmare," Danny grumbled as he came to in the tiny cell, no bigger than a dog kennel.

"No this is very real," Steve sighed next to Danny in the second tiny cell. "And this time it's all your fault. You got us into this mess, Daniel. Now you get to play the Steve role and get us the hell outta this," Steve ranted angrily.

"How long have you been conscious?" Danny asked.

"Longer than you."

"And you haven't figured out a way to get us out of here yet?"

"No, this time, I'm leaving it all to you, because I wanted to leave this case alone. I wanted the special victims unit to handle it. I wanted to go after the smuggles, but you wanted to find the captives! And now we are captives ourselves!"

"You still have your earbud?" Danny asked as he felt his own ear and ignored the ranting.

"Yeah," Steve answered. "But I haven't heard anything come through it in a while."

"Battery dead?" Danny asked as he looked at his but the little blue light was still shining.

"No, it looks like it's on," Steve answered.

"Then don't worry, Toast will use the signal to pinpoint our location. We'll be rescued shortly."

"You don't know that we're even still in range," Steve huffed. "No one is talking to us."

"Are you doubting Toast's capabilities?" Danny asked and folded his arms.

"No," Steve said.

"And how many time has it been your fault that we've ended up in these terrible situation, cut off from our people and the electronic tethers that we wish we had."

"Too many times is what you're going to tell me."

"Exactly, so I'm commissioned Toast to come up with a tether for us. Even if we're out of range, the bud is still broadcasting our location. We're going to be rescued."

"And happens if the captors figure out that we have these ear buds?" Steve asked to continue the argument.

"Put the fucking thing back in your ear and hide it!" Danny ordered.

"But what would have happened if they'd found them before they tossed us in here?" Steve said playing Devils advocate as a crashing sound came from somewhere off in the building followed by gunfire and then yelling.

"Toast has made them water proof, shock proof stomp under your boot proof. So really unless they take a sledge hammer to the bud, it's still going to broadcast a location and if they didn't toss them out of the vehicles then Toast would be able to get our people close enough to find us." Danny answered as the door to the room where they were being held, in the tiny cages, swung open and Kono and Chin appeared before them.

"We found them," Chin said out loud.

"Can you hear me now?" Toast asked and Danny jumped at the sound in his ear.

"Yeah, we can," Steve said.

"Good, the default setting works," Toast said pleased with himself. "I could hear you but nothing came through the bud so as to no give it away."

"Nicely done, Toast!" Danny said as the locks on the cages were broken and they were release.

"Can't take all the credit detective, the idea was all yours!"

 ** _260\. Write a Facebook post about your day, one year from now._**

"Why is that not a thing. You would think social media and technology would give you that option," Danny said and sighed.

"Well it will remind you that, a year ago on this day, something happened if you want it to but, no, you can't queue it up and have it post this one year from now," Grace explained. "At least I don't think you can."

"Then why do I need Facebook?" Danny asked.

"To keep in touch with family and friends, especially those far away."

"I have a telephone for that, I don't need to be connect with people in a way that makes it easier for them to shoot passive aggressive messages at me."

"Oh Danno, that's not going to happen, you only friend people you want to talk to."

"And then those people tell other people that I am now on Facebook and they try and make me friend them and then i feel guilty and then everyone in the family knows you're on Facebook and it snowballs."

"Okay, but like, you don't have to respond to them," Grace said and rolled her eyes.

"Then why have it? To creep around and just be in each other's lives when you don't actually want to have social interactions with people?"

"Yeah," Grace said.

"On this day, one year ago, Grace tried to talk me into Facebook so I made this post and never check the app again," Danny said as he typed into the status box.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked. "It's not a year ago…"

"You said this will come up in a year to remind me of why I started this," Danny said.

"Oh but you're posting it now," She said.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm tagging you in it," Danny said and smiled.

"But I haven't added you to Facebook."

"Well you had better, you're the only reason I got it."


	42. Prompts 261 to 265

**_A/N: On a roll…smashing goals for this week, literally, I can't believe how productive I've been! Not only am I working on these but I have several other chaptered stories on the go. I've written like 8 chapters, typed up just as many and still managed to work on these. Productivity is super high this week…will likely crash next week._**

Prompts 261 to 265

 ** _261\. Write a Facebook post as if you lived on the opposite side of the world. What are you doing there?_**

"You could just call home," Steve said suspiciously. "Why do you need Facebook all of a sudden to keep in touch with family halfway around the world?"

"Because Grace said its what all the cool kids are doing," Danny answered sarcastically. "And I need to make it look like I'm not only on Facebook to creep her."

"So if Grace told you to jump off a bridge you'd do it?"

"No that's your job; bridges, rooftops, cliffs, moving motor vehicles of all makes and models. You say jump and I have to listen because usually you manage to get us shot at so jumping is the only option for escape."

"Okay, sure, but why Facebook?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Danny said. "I protested, and what I figured would happen happened, and now I'm addicted to sending messages to family and checking what kinds of bullshit they are reposting, and cat videos and shit are all over Facebook. It's a bottomless pit and I'm trapped in it now. Save yourself, Steve, don't ever get involved."

"I've had Facebook for years!" Steve said with a shrug.

"What, and you haven't added me? What kind of a friend are you?"

"The kind that sees you every day because we work together and actually have a social relationship with each other!"

"But we could post selfies!"

"What the hell is a selfie?" Steve asked.

"Oh it's how you show your level of narcissism to the world," Danny answered.

"We don't need to do that," Steve said.

"Yeah but you're the most narcissistic person I know! I mean look at all the time you just had to get us caught up in the worst of the worst cases, just to solve them and get your face plastered all over the news."

"That's not narcissism, that's call work. It's the whole purpose of the Five-O task force," Steve protested.

"And yet, everything we've ever done is all over Facebook!" Danny said. "There is a Facebook super fans group that posts whenever they see us around town. It's kinda creepy. There are thousands of members."

"I know, I started it," Steve confessed.

"See, you are the most narcissistic person I know!"

 ** _262\. It's noon. You are walking down a boulevard in Los Angeles near the courthouse, and you come upon a body lying in the gutter. You don't know if the person is dead or alive._**

"God, why? I'm supposed to be on holidays. I'm away from Hawaii. I'm no where near Steven! It's just me in LA with the kids. Why do you have to put a body in my path?" Danny ranted as he sheltered his children's eyes. "Okay, you two sit on that bench, call 911, and I will check the body." He said. "Better idea, call this number," he said as he pulled it up on his smartphone.

"Who is it?" Grace asked.

"When the lady answers just tell her your name is Grace Williams and that your father is on the side of a street with a body. Give her the name of the street and then if she tells you to do something you do it," Danny ordered.

"Okay, but isn't 911 a better idea?"

"No, call her," Danny said and dashed back toward the body.

"She's sending help Danno," Grace called.

"Good, the person is dead," Danny said as he stood, straightening, and then came back to where his children were.

A few minutes later a pair of vehicles pulled to a stop where they stood, and just after that the police arrive.

"Surprised to see you in California," the same voice from the phone said as she crept up to where Danny had gathered his children, as the other people who had arrived with this woman moved off to deal with the body and direct the police.

"Hello Henrietta," Danny said. "I was planning call you, under better circumstances," He said and smiled wearily.

"I knew you were here, Daniel. Steve called me when you left. Looks like trouble finds you," the woman spoke in her knowing and mysterious way. "And who are these lovely children?"

"These are mine, we're here on vacation. This is my eldest Grace, and my youngest Charlie. Kids, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Henrietta Lang."

 ** _263\. You've let your eager and well-meaning eight-year-old niece believe that she's you intern. But she's doing a terrible job. What do you say when you 'fire' her?_**

"Okay Myra, for the record, you don't work for me," Danny said to the eight-year-old before him. "And therefore all this paperwork is not actually finished, it's just a mess."

"Steve said it was great!" Myra protested.

"Then go and work for Steve," Danny said.

"But momma said I had to work for you Uncle D."

"Technically, if you work for me you work for Steve, so you can work for Steve and let me handle this stuff that I really need to get done."

"If you don't want me to help then why did you tell momma you'd watch me?" Myra asked as tears appeared in her eyes.

"I thought your momma was coming a week later than she said she was coming, and now I'm stuck at work until Grace and Charlie are out of class and you're stuck here."

"Steve said he'd let you go home if you wanted to," Myra said.

"I know, honey, but I have to get this done before I'm on holidays with you next week," Danny said and sighed. "And look, Steve wants you, he's waving for you."

"But I want to hang out with you," Myra protested.

"Look, Myra, hanging out and doing work are two different things. You can sit and colour while I work and that is hanging out, but you working on my paper work is not hanging out and so I'm afraid I'm going to have to fire you."

"What?" She cried.

"Hey what's going on?" Steve asked.

"Uncle D just fired me!" She answered.

"Shame on you Daniel!"

"Shame on me, you're the one who gave her paper work to fill out for you. She did it in pink and purple crayon!"

"Well she tried," Steve huffed and dropped a file on Danny's desk. "Come on Myra, Uncle D is a cranky pants, but Uncle Steve, he's super cool and he's going to take you down to lobby to see if we can't find snack. What do you say?"

"I say that sounds like way more fun, and because if I work for Uncle D I work for you, I don't see why I can't hang out with you because you're not mean to me," Myra said as Steve took her hand and she stuck out her tongue at Danny.

"Hey now, that's rude," Danny scolded.

"You have work to do," Steve said and left.

Danny sighed when they were gone and pulled the file into place before him. He opened it, and low and behold there on the pile was the paper work that Myra had messed but it was filled out in completeness by Steve. On top was a post it note. The note read:

"I photo copied the file and gave her the copy. Shred it when she's done with it."

 ** _264\. You find a to-do list you wrote when you were 10 years old. What's on it?_**

"This is so cute," Danny said as he and Grace, and Charlie, were going through a stack of Grace's old projects and assignments.

"Make friends. Join cheer squad. Read one hundred books. Don't get eaten by bears," Danny read the list his daughter had made when she was in the first or second grade.

"No bears in Hawaii," Charlie said in confusion.

"I know that now. I should have put; don't get mauled by wild boar," Grace said with a laugh.

"Well, yeah, aside for that, you're doing really well," Danny said with a laugh. "Many friends. More than a hundred books, I know, I've paid for them. Star on your cheer squad. Good met, my darling girl. I'm proud of you."

"What kind of list would you make now?" Charlie asked.

"Finish school. Get into every college I apply to so that I can pick and chose what I really want to do. Keep making Dad proud," Grace answered.

"You can check that last one off the list already," Danny said as he pulled his daughter into him and kissed her forehead.

"What about you Charlie, do you want to make a list?" Grace asked as she blushed.

"I sure don't wanna read a hundred books," Charlie said.

"No, you'd play a hundred video games," Danny laughed.

"Can I put that on the list?"

"No, I need you to put responsible things on the list," Danny answered.

"Make dad proud?" He asked.

"There's a good start buddy," Danny winked.

 ** _265\. Go to a flea market, and write the stories of the treasures you see._**

"You know, if you don't calm down you may be in danger of becoming a hoarder," Danny said as he followed Steve around. "We aren't even here to be shopping. This is not a leisurely trip to the flea market. You should not have bought all that stuff.

"I'm going to make end tables with it. I have a plan, and I'm killing two birds with one stone. Well, I'm trying to, that's why you're here. You need to keep your eyes open for our suspect while I solidify our cover of shopping. Besides it's not hoarding if you have a plan for the stuff and Grace gave me a list of things to look for."

"No, that's incorrect. Hoarding is an illness that many justify by saying that they have uses for the things and then never get around to doing stuff with their stuff," Danny countered. "And when did you have time to talk to my teen, who doesn't even have time for me most of the time."

"Well I have a plan to do stuff with this stuff," Steve retorted. "And I spoke with Grace last night, while you were putting Charlie to bed, and we made said plan for this Saturday. I almost have everything on the list."

"Sure, whatever, and when on Saturday is this going down?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Right after cheer practice, we're going to get our craft on!" Steve said.

Suddenly Steve swung the heavy bag of odds and ends at a guy and knocked him on the ground. When the action finally registered, Danny pounced before the man could get away.

"Remember, you've asked me to pick up Grace while you and Charlie are out for his surfing lessons?" Steve said as he stopped and looked at the suspect face down on the ground and Danny who was cuffing the man he was currently straddling. "And there, look how useful my stuff is already being, and just imagine the end tables that this stuff will become. See, killing two birds with one bag of brass odds and ends."


	43. Prompts 266 to 270

**_A/N: Holy crap, how many of these are going up this week? This is it, it's Friday, I need to post. You're welcome!_**

Prompts 266 to 270

 ** _266\. Where do you least want to be? Describe someone living there every day for the rest of his or her life._**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Danny said, his face bloodied, his hands and feet shackled to the hospital bed as and armed guard stood outside the room. "I told you, me going in was a terrible idea"

"Well I couldn't send myself or Chin in because we've already been in and this isn't a woman's facility so Kono was out. So it had to be you," Steve practically sang.

"And yet, if your time on the inside was any indication, hell Chin's stint was worse, of how bad this could be in Halawa, you didn't think that I would have the same experience? What the hell did you think would happen?"

"Fine, I'll call the whole thing off."

"Hurry, they want to take me back there. There is a bounty on my head already because they fucking know who I am! This was a terrible, one of your worse, ideas ever!"

"But we need intel, Daniel, and the only way to get it is to buddy up with some of those prisoners in for the long haul," Steve protested.

"Fuck that, there has to be another way. I am not going back there," Danny said. "My cover is blown anyway. They know I'm a cop, the have access to things, they know I didn't actually do the things they way I'm in for. Get me outta this, and these shackles right now!"

"Fine," Steve said and turned to the window to make the phone call.

"Please God, don't let my kids find out," Danny prayed as Steve turned away.

"Yeah thanks," Steve finished the call and moments later the guard came in, took off the shackles, nodded at Steve and then returned to his place at the door.

"Why isn't he leaving?" Danny asked.

"You're right about the bounty on your head, he's here to protect you until the doctors release you into my custody."

"Your custody?" Danny gasped.

"Who else is going to take care of you in this condition? Not Grace and Charlie, you just prayed for them to not find out."

"You have a case to solve, and I'm in no condition to work," Danny said.

"And you have a concussion," Steve said.

"Yeah, the inmates like to go for the face and head."

"You got shanked a few times too," Steve commented.

"I'm well aware," Danny huffed.

"I'm going to call to have more guards posted here and then I'm going to call Rosie, so that she can come and hang out with you while I get back to work."

"Okay great."

 ** _267\. Shots rang out._**

"For the love of Christ, what now?" Danny yelled as shot rang out somewhere in the Hale and the Five-Os jumped for their arsenal.

"Lock it down, Toast," Steve ordered.

"Just this office or the whole building?" Toast asked fearfully.

"The whole place until we're ready to move," Steve answered.

"Done," Toast said as he tapped frantically into the buildings main power system and shut down the whole building. The technology in the Five-O office, however, jumped from the main power grid to the contingency system that Toast had developed. "Doors are locked, cameras are on, I have your eyes and ears gentlemen, and Kono," He said feeling slightly more safe and in control.

"Who's shooting?" Danny asked as he strapped on his bullet proof vest.

"Looking," Toast stated as Kono walked up behind him, slap a vest on and secured it all while he continued to work. "Got them. Recognize anyone?" He asked as his fingers moved at lightning speed across the table top computer.

"Is that all of them?" Steve asked as he turned quickly to look at the monitors and then returned his attention to the gun cases.

"As far as I can tell, wait, there are a group in the lobby and one making the rounds, or rather trying. They are in the halls on the first floor, trying the doors, but they can't get past the fire exits or into the offices with people," Toast explained.

"Looks like the new system is working like a harm Toast, now here is the real test. Get us down to that hallway to take them into custody and then down to the lobby, all without letting them out of their confinement," Steve said.

"I had that planned out the moment you told me you wanted a system like this. Here, this is basically your electronic skeleton key. Hold it up to any digital lock and it will let you in. The door will lock right behind you again," Toast said as he rushed to the small desk they'd set up for him and he handed Steve and Danny two small plastic sticks that looked like portable battery packs.

"All right, let's test this out," Steve said and a twisted kind of amused grin spread across his face.

"If I find out that this was your idea of a drill, I swear I'll kill you!" Danny said reading the signs in Steve's face.

"It's not a drill, exactly. I knew something like this would eventually happen and I want to test the new system, so here we go," Steve said.

"Then why are you so excited?" Danny asked.

"Because we have a plan in place for this to go very smoothly."

"Smoothly with armed hostiles in the building, are you kidding?" Danny asked in shock.

"No, I trust Toast to have our backs!" Steve said.

"I do, now put in your ear buds and get this over with," Toast ordered.

"Almost forgot," Steve said and jumped.

"That would have put a wrench in my perfectly developed system. No communication with mission control and you're flying blind out there," Toast warned.

"That would make it more difficult," Danny said and breathed deeply as he jammed the small device into his ear.

"It would make it more of a challenge," Steve said, and for a split second he debated putting in the ear bud.

"Put in the god damn thing or stay behind," Danny ordered. "This isn't a drill, it's not meant to be fun. You are not going to endanger anyone but you need to be challenged."

"Fine," Steve said and winked as he put in the bud. "Let's move."

 ** _268\. Steve Jobs meets Thomas Edison. What do they talk about._**

"Who are you supposed to be?" Steve asked as he looked from Sarah to Charlie and back again.

"I'm Steve Jobs, cofounder of Macintosh computers and inventor of the iPhone," Sarah answered.

"And I am Thomas Edison, inventor, businessman and arguable the first to produce the technology that was the precursor to the modern day computer. I also invented the infrastructure models that would lead to the functional communications systems of today." Charlie said.

"Okay, but why?" Steve asked still confused.

"Because they have a school project. It's more of a party but there is a big prize for the students who come up with the best most creative pair up in history. These two are dramatizing a conversation between the two technological giants as part of their science week celebrations," Danny explained.

"We could win a weekend trip, all expense paid, to the Techni-Con held here in Honolulu," Sarah said. "And a write up in the local educational magazine."

"Aren't you two a little young for Techni-Con?" Steve asked.

"Um, no, because we have to be pretty smart to think up this concept of a conversation between the man who invented electronics, or rather the science of electronics, and the man who revolutionized the way we use the telephone," Charlie answered haughtily. "We are totally, one hundred percent, down with the tech Uncle Steve."

"And we didn't even help them," Danny said.

"Imagine what those two men could have done if they were colleagues rather than contemporaries," Chin added with pride. "These two kiddos are way smarter than we are."

"We're going to win!" Sarah said.

"Hello my precious children, are we ready?" Toast asked as he came into the room in full costume.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Steve asked.

"I will be playing to role of Alexander Gram Bell," Toast announced. "The children wished to include the inventor of the telephone in their pantomime. Also, I'm way down with the tech, so I just seemed like the natural adult figure to help them win."

"They were the ones that wanted Toast, and we are totally cool with conceding to him because he is way better with the technology than we are," Danny explained proudly.

"We're going to win!" Toast said excitedly.

"We're going to win!" The children cheered.

"Alright, that's enough of that, time to get you to school," Chin laughed.

"Bye," the three chimed.

"I'll be the one picking the lot of you up," Danny said and waved.

"You're cool with leaving your children with a hacker and stoner?" Steve asked when they were gone.

"You didn't hear the conversation last night in my living room as they were finishing up this project, yeah, Toast can take care of my kids any time if he's going to fill their heads with that kind of science," Danny answered.

 ** _269\. A construction worker's boot sits alone on the side of the highway._**

"So, you know how we found you right?" Danny asked of the barefoot man before him and he nodded.

"We found your boot and socks, stuck in the concrete that you tried to bury your victim in, then as you fled on foot, we found where you ditched your other boot because it must have become a burden with only one. Then we followed your foot prints as you chose the path of least pain through the mud and grass and water until at last we caught up with you," Danny explained as the embarrassed man became redder and redder.

"FYI, you could have fashioned souls out of palm leaves to save your feet," Steve said from the corner. "Had you paid any attention when studying the ancient ways here on the island, but clearly you forgot those lessons for villainy and crime."

"Or, to avoid this whole situation all together, you could have not killed you business partner."

"Or that," Steve said and chuckled.

"So, why'd you do it?" Danny asked.

"Because he was pushing me out of the company and stealing my intellectual property," the man answered.

"Then you hire lawyers," Danny said. "And let them handle it. You're clearly not smart enough for crime."

"Clearly," the man huffed.

 ** _270\. Write a 12-line poem whose lines begin with words that start with the letters R, V, H, O, K, E. Use each letter twice._**

"Wow, that's tough. That's the only instruction?" Danny asked as his frustrated daughter sighed. "What do you have so far?"

"Really, this is the worst. Very vile by its lack of concept. How do you expect me to write this way? Over the short time period you've given me. Keep telling yourself it's educations. Everyone knows it's not…" Grace read bitterly. "I still need six more lines to voice my displeasure but I'm pretty sure if I hand this in I'll be suspended."

"Yeah, you might want to start over with something a little less hostile toward your teacher," Danny said. "But I see where you're coming from."

"I hate poetry," Grace grumbled, balled up the paper and threw it in the trash.

"Now wait, maybe we can salvage this," Danny said and reached for the paper. "You know, you're probably putting way more thought into it than the rest of your class will."

"I know," Grace grumbled. "They will likely do one word, linear poems, when I am actually trying to right prose!"

"I think you might be able to justify the anger in this poem," He said and waved the paper he'd un-crumpled at her. "I mean you're already half done. Make the second part a little more optimistic or boastful because you're going to get it done, and hand it in, and likely have done better than the rest of them because you are smart and good at writing. I know you can do this."

"Okay, fine, let's try it," Grace sighed. "Rarely, under normal circumstances, Visionaries such as myself, Hunger for the challenge of the written word. Occasionally we branch into the folly of puns and rhymes. Keeping to the beauty of the paragraphs and structures that set us apart rom the rest. Endearing ourselves to the reader and not the romantic."

"And would you look at that, you're done," Danny smiled and winked.

"Thank god, that was torturous," Grace huffed. "I'd rather do math."


	44. Prompts 271 to 275

**_A/N: OMG it's already Thursday! Gah, last week I was so productive, this week has just been so busy in other ways; school term is about to start. I hope to get ten of these done for this week, but it's not looking favourable. Hopefully!_**

Prompts 271 to 275

 ** _271\. Try it again, but this time, make every other line rhyme._**

"All right, we're here, let's tackle this as a team," Steve said as he, Chin and Sarah, and Kono and Adam walked into Danny's house. "Lou has opted to stay home as William is writing the same assignment and has it finished already, but if we really need him we will conference call him into this. The governor is on standby."

"I brainstormed words that rhyme on the way here," Sarah said and held out a paper to Grace. "Uncle Chin helped with the spelling," she added proudly.

"Wow this is great thank you Sarah, this will be a big help," Grace said and part of her frustration faded away. "Charlie is playing video games, do you want me to set you up so that you can play too?" She asked.

"No thanks, I wanna help you," Sarah added and the rest of Grace's frustration melted away.

"You called the governor?" Danny asked in a whisper as he turned to Steve.

"Yeah, just in case this is an impossible task and she needs to make calls to the school in the morning, but I think we can handle this."

"We totally can," Kono said and smiled. "But first we need to set up," she added and started moving furniture in Danny's sitting room with her husband. "There, together we'll get this done."

"I brought a white board!" Toast said as he walked in with Jerry. "Check this out!"

"Can't brainstorm without a white board!" Jerry added. "How do you think Doctor House solved all his greatest mysteries?"

"House isn't real," Danny said.

"But he taught us great lessons," Toast said as the white board was set up. "Markers for everyone!" He added and handed out the writing utensils.

"What am I missing?" Charlie asked as he came into the room.

"It's a homework party," Grace said.

"I want in on this!" Charlie said and plopped himself down beside Sarah.

"All right, I think we're ready. Take the floor Gracie," Steve said as everyone settled around.

"Okay, we are writing a poem and every line must start with a word that starts with R. V. H. O. K. E and we have to use them twice in order. To throw a wrench into everything, the endings now need to rhyme."

"This could be our most difficult task yet," Steve commented.

"We can do this!" Danny said optimistically.

"Of course we can," Kono added.

"Let's get to it," Chin said and together they worked their way to a perfect poem.

 ** _272\. A place from the past_**

"This is the same place we passed by in our not so distant history, which leads me to be live that you have once again gotten us lost in the jungle," Danny said in a harsh whisper to Steve ask they passed the same tree trunk twice.

"This was not my expedition, it's Grace and her friends. Therefore it is not my fault. And for the record we are not lost. The GPS says that the geocache should be somewhere right around here. We're in the right place," Steve retorted as he looked to the map, the list or coordinates and then his gps device again. "Maybe the other group beat us to it," he called to the three girls climbing over rocks and stumps looking for the items.

"That's not how this works," Grace said aggravated. "It has to be here."

"Unless the boys got here first and are trying to sabotage us," Grace's friend Lucy stated.

"That's not possible, they were supposed to start from the other end of the map. Each group had a different start location," Grace protested. "It has to be here."

"Is that it?" Danny asked and pointed up to the tree branches where a green camo bucket was tucked into a crevice.

"I'll get it!" Lucy said and scrambled up the tree like a little monkey. She reached the bucket pulled off the lid and nearly fell out of the tree.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Danny called up to her.

"It's not the Geocache, Mr. Williams," Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"Get down from there," Steve ordered and climbed up once the girl had retreated. "Daniel, get the girls back to base camp. Call off the activity and call in back up, someone wanted this found."

"Steve what is it?" Danny asked.

"It's a human hand," Lucy whispered at Danny's side.

"Okay girls, let's go."

 ** _273\. Describe a downtown intersection through the eyes of … an architect._**

"This doesn't look right," the man standing at the crosswalk said as he stood next to Danny.

"What isn't?" Danny asked as the chaos of the situation played out around him. The scene was that of devastation.

A pallet full of bricks had toppled off the top of the building under construction into the crowd trying to get to the beach and as a result the bricks set off a change reaction of carnage. Six people were dead, dozens more were injured and the Five-O were called in to investigate the incident that didn't actually look like an accident at all.

"That building, more specifically the perimeter for the construction isn't wide enough to fall into the building code. Right there, where the two sides meet over the street, that should be wider and reenforced so that if something did fall off the top of the building it would be caught in the safety zone and this wouldn't have happened. And, furthermore, the pallet shouldn't have been on this side of the building at all, with the street still open to pedestrian and vehicular traffic. Someone has been very sloppy, or this was done on purpose," the man explained. "They should have closed that corner all together, hell, the block."

"And you know this why?" Danny asked.

"I've worked on my fair share of big buildings and urban construction projects. You learn to see the signs very quickly," the man answered.

"You have any affiliation with this company or site?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm with the Aloha group. We're currently working on a couple of big hotel contracts, but today is my day off," the man explained.

"And you were here when this happened?"

"Yeah, on the beach. We heard the screaming and came to help, and that's when I saw it," the man answered.

"The neglect?" Danny asked.

"The blatant neglect, this should have never passed inspection to start with," the man said.

"Really, so this is looking less like an accident and more like…"

"More like murder?" The man asked in interruption.

"Exactly," Danny said, handed the man his business card before leaving and continued. "If you remember anything, or can give us anymore insight, please call."

 ** _274\. … a surfer._**

"It came out of nowhere into the whole group of us. I dove out of the way but the pallet full of bricks rained down on the street," the bloodied surfer explained. "I had my surfboard over my head, but that did little to stop the cars."

"Did you see anything suspicious leading up to the incident?" Steve asked.

"No man, I was just trying to get down to the beach. I was too busy watching the surf, then I head a gasped and I dove out of the way, and right into oncoming traffic. But I'm not going to be surfing now, am I?"

"No, you need medical attention," Steve answered as he looked up at the building the architect had warned them about.

"Well I guess I can't really complain, people lost their lives today. It just seems like such a freak accident that shouldn't have happened."

"Why do you say that?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Well, the precautions are in place, right?" The man said. "No one, in their right mind, would think that something like that could happen because the fence and the scaffolding is in place to stop and accident."

"You would think," Danny said and looked at the crumpled mass of steal piping. "But the scaffolding didn't even stand up to it."

"It didn't even look like it hit it. It all came over the side of it into the crowd, and how? Where is the crane, where is the operator, who wasn't watching what they were doing?" The man asked angry now.

"Good question," Steve said as he shot his partner a look and then walked away down the block.

"Do you remember anything else?" Danny asked. "Anything at all that may help us solve this mystery."

"No man, nothing. There was no warning, no yells from above, just a gasp, the sound of the crashing and then chaos in the middle of the intersection."

"No warning," Danny said, more to himself, as he looked up again.

"Look, was this done on purpose?" The surfer asked. "Is that why Five-O is on this?"

"We can't say for certain," Danny answered.

"But it's looking like it was on purpose," the man said.

Danny nodded but would not speak the words for fear it might come back to bite him.

"Well, if you do figure out that it was on purpose, you've got my backing. I'll do whatever you need me to do to put these people away."

"Thank you," Danny said and handed the man a business card. "Call if you remember anything else. Anything suspicious in the days leading up to this incident?"

"Like what?" The man asked.

"Suspicious people, do you come around here often?" Danny asked.

"Sure, I work up the block and I surf on my lunch breaks. I see Kono Kalakaua on the beach all the time at about the same time. I mean, that's the joy of living in Hawaii isn't it?"

"Sure, but if you always have your eyes on the surf…"

"I'll rack my brain," the man said and nodded.

"All right, sorry for keeping you. We'll let the paramedics get you off to the hospital," Danny said with a nod of his head and moved off in search of his partner. He found him, tackling a man to the ground. "Great, just what we need right now."

 ** _275\. …a thief._**

"Says here you were working for the construction company that was working on that building, but not for long, and why were you there when the incident happened?" Danny asked of the man in the interrogation room chair. The man who Steve had found lurking around the construction site turned crime scene.

"Your records says you're nothing more than a thief but I think you're a murderer now," Steve accused as he looked up from the file in his hands. "And according to the construction company, the job was nearly complete. Nothing else was being brought to that sight. The cranes were moved out of the way weeks before. So, what were you up to? How did the bricks get there? Who are you working for?" He asked rapid fire questions. "As of right now we have six counts of manslaughter, and that number may go up because some of the additional injuries are pretty. So, you wanna take the fall or you want to tell us who hired you to murder people?"

"What no! I didn't kill anyone."

"Then why were you on the site where we arrested you? Why were you caught on camera kitty-corner to the accident when it happened and why did we catch you red handed with the contractor's cash box?" Danny asked.

"I was working for another crew, well, the crew that hired me. They were looking for the money, but I don't think they anticipated the job being finished. They went in, took out bits of the safe guards and stacked the bricks. I was just there to get in and get out with the money left in the safe, but all that was left in that safe was the cash box. There was hardly anything in it. The crew was too late."

"So you could have just gone in after hours and stole from the safe?" Danny asked.

"Sure, and I told them that, but the guy running the operation had a hate on for the people around there. I mean, I don't know why. He had a government job, he'd well to do, but I guess he was getting greedy."

"How do you know this?" Steve asked.

"Because he's always in that area, it's his job," The man confessed.

"Do you have a name?" Danny asked as Steve smirked at his partner.

"Carl Latoya," the thief answered.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful."

"So am I still on the hook for murder?" The man asked fearfully.

"No, but you are going to be charged with theft, again," Danny said.

"That I can handle," the man said and sighed with relief.


	45. Prompts 276 to 280

**_A/N: Well seeing as the next prompt goes with the previous ones, I guess you are getting ten this week. Enjoy!_**

Prompts 276 to 280

 ** _276\. … a parking attendant._**

"Man what a mess," Danny said with a shake of his head as he walked up next to the parking attendant writing a ticket for the car parked opposite the site which was now a crime scene.

"Yep, tragic stuff," the man said without looking up.

"Yeah, whoever is responsible is going to be charged with manslaughter, multiple counts, just because he and his crew knew there was cash in a safe on the sight. The gamble was how much, and if they were smart they would know that most of the transactions are electronic so money in these construction site really isn't much. Enough to cover small things, couple thousand, maybe. Hardly seems worth it, but no one said they were smart. So they created a diversion. Sent in a less than useless thief and when the plan failed they fled," Danny continued to talk as the man slowly looked to him as he held out his badge. "Yeah, crazy right, so we started thinking who could do such a thing, surely someone familiar with the construction site, and we started looked at the street level videos that weren't destroyed by the collapse, and guess who we found right there all the time?" He asked.

"Me," the man said and became nervous.

"Yeah, you," Danny said. "See the thing is, Carl, we caught your thief with the cash box and well, that's all he really was. He's not loyal to you. He's not going to take the fall, and well the name you gave him, is the name you got this job with, so we were quick to figure you out. And to run your face through every database we have access to and you wanna know what we found out? You're wanted for pulling shit like this all over the place. But really, how long did you think you would be able to get away with it? You don't pay a lot of attention to what you're doing, do you?" He asked. "I mean, your attention to detail was pretty accurate with regards to your failed heist, but um, you didn't check the car you're ticketing did you?"

The man stopped, looked at the Camaro and Steve in the front seat.

"You're under arrest," Danny said and winked as Steve waved at the man. "For all of this, and all that you've done on the mainland, but what I really want to know, is why you'd throw away a government job?"

"It pays peanuts," the man grumbled as he was cuffed and shoved into the back seat of the Camaro.

"Peanuts is what was in that cash box," Steve said with a laugh. "It probably cost you more to pull of the diversion."

"Let's face it, you just got bored and wanted to stretch your legs. You didn't do it for the money, you did it to watch the carnage as you ticketed the bystanders," Danny accused as he fell into the seat next to Steve.

"You can't prove that," the man said smugly.

"We don't need to," Danny said. "We already have enough to put you away."

 ** _277\. Write a news paper headline (no more than seven words) that describe your … childhood._**

"Generation X: the generation to survive drinking from the hose, playing in the streets and not wearing a bike helmet," Danny read from the news paper in his hands as he laughed out loud. "Yeah, that's us. Accurate."

"Also the generation that hasn't figured out that the news paper comes in electronic forms now," Grace said from across the room as she fiddled with her phone. "You could save a lot of tree by just reading that off the internet."

"The news paper is what I grew up on, it's basically what this article is about, it's like how you like the feel of a good book and not reading off a tablet."

"But news paper ink rubs off and smells bad," Grace countered.

"And by continuing to get it I contribute to the employment of these people who can't actually keep to the confines of a seven word headline," Danny said sarcastically. "So, it's really a catch 22 my dear."

Grace rolled her eyes, "at least you recycle it when you're done with it."

"At least you can see the silver lining," Danny smiled.

 ** _278\. … first kiss._**

"I can't believe this still happens in the modern world," Kono said as she read the paper in the waiting room. "Arranged marriages results in love at first kiss," she read as Danny looked up at her.

"I read that this morning. The idea behind the article is sound though; in theory. You take lust, attractiveness, out of the equation and the couple isn't forced to marry but it's a mutual decision of building a life together. It's more than most can say when headstrong teens, barely adults, rush into the marriage state for the fun party and the desire to have babies and responsibilities, and only end up getting divorced before the first year is out."

"Sure, but I mean, how many teens do you know who are getting married these days?" Kono asked.

"Okay fine, early 20s," Danny corrected.

"Still I see what you mean, but did you read the very next headline?" Kono asked.

"Sure, and I'm not surprised that reality TV is getting in on it," Danny laughed. "I mean, would you let your parents pick your partner?"

"God no, but who else is going to arrange the marriage for you?" Kono asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams, the doctor will see you now," The nurse announced to the waiting room.

"Steve," Danny said with a wink as he took Kono's hand. "Doesn't he always set us up?"

"Ha," she laughed sarcastically as the nurse showed them into a small procedure room.

"All right, what can I do for you?" The doctor asked when he finally entered. "So you're trying to have children."

"Sure, well, not exactly," Danny said as he and Kono flashed their badges and the doctor's face paled. "I wouldn't run if I were you, this is the easy way of doing things." Danny added as Kono slid down off the paper covered examination table and drew her weapon.

"So doc, shall we chat about your fraud?" Kono asked.

"Come quietly and we wont have to embarrass you," Danny said.

"Fine, but what about my clients?" The doctor asked to buy himself time.

"They really aren't your clients considering your medical license was revoked on the mainland. Now, we don't know where you got your documentation forged, but we do know they are fake and that you are inseminating women with sperm that aren't their husbands, so, I don't think you are going to have to worry about that when the word gets out, and it will, but for now, we're going to leave nice and quiet."

"All right fine."

 ** _279\. …job interview._**

"Did you read this already?" Grace asked as she came into the living room carrying the day's paper to her father.

"Sure, why?" Danny asked as he looked away from the TV.

"I kinda like the idea of this seminar, what did you think of it?" She asked.

"The how to Ace an Interview one?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I need a summer job this year but I've never been interviewed so maybe I should go to this. I'm right in the age group."

"If you want to, I'll pay for it, but since when did you start reading the newspaper? That one was already in the recycling for this week," Danny said.

"Since you convinced me to venture into the world of the new job market," Grace said. "And technically I read it online this morning as I was checking for job listings, but I knew it would be here and it would be easier to talk to you about it if it looked like I paid attention."

"Smart," Danny laughed. "So, it is a weekend seminar. It will take the whole weekend."

"I know, that's the downfall, but I think I would feel better going into my first interview knowing something about something."

"Good girl, but did you check your schedule?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to talk to my cheer coach about it, but if I get a job, I'm going to have to talk to them anyway," Grace answered.

"As long as you know what you're getting into," Danny said. "Hand me that and I'll call and reserve you a space tomorrow." He said and held out his hand for the paper.

"Thank you," she said and smiled.

 ** _280\. …marriage._**

"Why marriage announcements are a waste of time and targets for scammers," Danny read the title and laughed. "Well this should be good," he added as he ruffled the page to straighten it and held it up before her.

Several minutes later he lowered the paper, a publication outside of his regular daily read, and looked across the desk at Toast. "I'd never thought of it that way."

"Scammers will do crazy amounts of work to make money, but putting all those details into your wedding announcements, or even funeral obituaries, you're basically giving them a look into your financial situations and assets. People need to be more careful," Toast explained.

"I see that now," Danny said and handed the paper back to the man before him. "So, why are we talking about this?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, I wanted your opinion on the piece," Toast answered.

"You are a smart man, Toast, and you have every good skills in many things. I'm not surprised you would put the thought and work into a piece like this, especially for a publication that is right up your ally. It was well written, to the point, insightful. I think you did a great job," Danny said as he leaned forward onto his elbows and watched Toast with suspicion.

"Thank you," Toast said nervously. "How will Steve take it, if I write for them more often?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it, as long as you're not writing about our case," Danny said and warned in the same sentence.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Toast said passionately.

"I mean, Jerry is writing for his own favourite publication and Steve is cool with it, so why couldn't you?" Danny asked.

"Good point," Toast said hesitantly, before he stood.

"What else is up, Toast?" Danny asked still very suspicious.

"For the record, this is already publish," Toast said as he turned back to the desk.

"Yes, I can see that," Danny commented.

"Okay, so I'm not writing about a current case, but I may have stumbled onto something while I was researching to write this," he added and passed a file to Danny.

Danny took a few minutes to flip through the file, nodding to himself.

"What do you think?" Toast asked as the silence drew out into the realm of discomfort.

"I think you're onto something, something that Five-O should be handling," Danny answered.

"Okay, so will you tell Steve?" Toast asked nervously.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't worry about bring him things you think might need our attention."

"I know, I just don't want him to poo poo on my writing," Toast said.

"He won't, not if this is the kind of case work that comes out of it. Well done Toast," Danny said as he slapped the file with one hand and then stood. "We better get on this, how long have you been holding onto it?"

"The paper was published today, I finished it two days ago, so you're not that far behind it," Toast said.

"Well, we kinda are, if it's been happening right under our noses this whole time," Danny said.

"Yeah, but it's mostly with tourists coming here to have their weddings," Toast said.

"It's still fraud," Danny said and moved toward Steve's office. "Get this all up on the system for him," he ordered before opening Steve's door. "He'll want to see the depth of your work."

"I'm on it detective," Toast said excitedly and watched as Danny walked into Steve's office and dropped the file before him.


	46. Prompts 281 to 285

**_A/N: I'm so sorry that these are going up late this week, if at all. I'm just crushed by events that happened yesterday and I'm really not dealing well, but I am at work so I am going to try my best to get this done. If you want more information, or just to chat, PM me._**

Prompts 281 to 285

 ** _281\. Write about your preferred victimless crime._**

"There is no such thing as a victimless crime," Danny announced as he stood before the room full of trainees. "Let's get that out of the way right now. No, don't put up your hands to argue, you're wrong. There is always a victim. Always. It is only the circumstance that changes."

"What about in the case of a person claiming a space to live, say the tent city down in Honolulu?" A keen young fellow in the front row asked rudely without being called upon.

"Did you not hear me?" Danny asked just as rudely. "The beach is state property, or owned privately, with sections of the frontage belonging to both the civilian and commercial populations. So, yes, there are victims. Who are they?" Danny spun the question around on the class.

"The rich," the man in the front row answered with a roll of his eyes.

"You have a problem with people who made their fortune, you have entered into the wrong profession. If you're here to be disgruntled, thinking that you're getting into policing to bring down the man, let me tell you who's going to be the victim here. That's one way to end your career before it's even begun." Danny warned the whole class, not just the rude student in the front row. "Who are the victims?" He asked again.

"The people who own the property. The commercial businesses who are losing profit by the proximity of the tent city. The state and the organizations who work for the government that have to police, clean, and occasionally evict people from the property," a woman said as she was called on by Danny to answer. "And of course the people who have fallen through the cracks and are now living in the tent cities."

"Very good," Danny said. "Every crime has a victim, or victims, no matter how you look at it. Fraudsters. Cat-fishers. Gang-bangers. You name it, they have all fallen into circumstances that make them victims as well as villains. You have to hold onto the humanity of the job at all times. That's where cops get in trouble."

"Trouble, ha, what do you know about trouble being on an elite task force?" The rude trainee asked, again without being called upon.

"Who are you?" Danny asked turning on the student now.

"Figure it out," the man said, "you have a class list in front of you."

"Hmmm," Danny huffed. "Someone tell me who is the victim of this man's crime," he said as he opened his tablet and began typing into it.

"We are, because he keep interrupting the lesson we're entitled to," someone from the back of the room yelled angrily.

"Exactly, so what should I do with Mr. Frisk?" Danny asked.

"It's not a crime to call out an elitist," the man stated.

"No, but it is illegal to pose as an officer," Danny said and all at once the projector at the front of the classroom sprang to life and flashed files, arrest warrants, mugshots, etcetera for all the class to see. For the record it is not a crime to be on an elite task force and have all kinds of crazy cool gadgets to work with. It is however a crime to illegally try and start over, and technically, pissing me off while I'm teaching you in the ins and outs of policing was really dumb, really really dumb. So the only victim here and now, is you," Danny said as the door opened and Steve walked in.

"Which one?" Steve asked.

"That one," Danny said as he pointed at the red faced man in the front row.

"Mr. Andrew Fairchild, you're under arrest for impersonating an officer, identity theft, fraud, and trafficking. You should come with me and stop making a fool of yourself."

"You didn't read me my right," the man said and was promptly pulled out of his chair by Steve and cuffed.

"I don't need to, I'm an elitist with immunity and means. Means that you should have pulled the Robin Hood act with someone else and maybe you'd have made it through the academy without getting caught. Means I can arrest you because Danny told me to, has already managed to find your files and that the Governor is aware of what is happening."

"He's not wrong," a woman's voice boomed over the classroom as her video feed opened on the screen. "Get him outta there." She bellowed.

"Done," Steve said and moved toward the door dragging the man. "Have a good class Danno. Don't call me again."

"I didn't call you, I used the technology."

"I'm proud of you," he winked and disappeared out of the classroom.

"Are we done?" The Governor of Hawaii asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Danny answered.

"Carry on Detective," she said and the feed ended.

"So who was the victim of this crime?" Danny asked.

"Everyone," a woman in the front row answered as she was called upon.

"Yes, just like in every case, we're all the victims of crime."

 ** _282\. Write about a crime in which you were the victim._**

"What is is?" Steve mouthed as he walked into the bullpen to find Danny waving at him to shut the door while Toast worked quickly and the voice that projected in the space came from an outside caller.

"You're from the IRS?" Danny asked aloud and tried not to laugh.

"Yes sir, and if you do not cooperate with us, you will face criminal charges for tax evasion."

"So you need my social, my address and my drivers license?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Yes sir, immediately, or we will send the police to arrest you."

"But I've filed my taxes for this year."

"You have not, you are lying."

"No, I swear."

"Sir, if you do not cooperate, we will send the police."

"I'm cooperating, I'm telling you that you are wrong and that I can prove to you that I have filed my taxes."

"Just give me the information and I will bring up your accounts."

"I thought you already had that information, that's how you got ahold of me isn't it?" Danny asked.

"I have, but I need you to give me the information to verify."

"You should be verifying the information for me," Danny said.

"That's not how this works, you give me the information or…" the call was interrupted by yelling and crashing.

"Or you'll call the police?" Danny asked.

"What the hell?" The caller demanded.

"I am the police, and you're under arrest for fraud," Danny said and hung up.

"Well done," Steve laughed out loud.

"Well done Toast," Danny said with a wink.

"Hey, I just triangulated the IP addresses and sent the proper authorities in to deal with the guy. You were the one that kept him on the phone long enough," Toast said proudly.

"Looks like we took down a whole ring," Steve said as the monitors flashed to life and the piggybacked video feeds Toast had managed to hijack for the call centre making the fraudulent calls.

"Look at them scramble," Toast said gleefully.

"Well done," Steve said.

 ** _283\. Hera writes a letter to Zeus regarding the time he has not been spending around the house._**

"What in gods name are you watching?" Danny asked as he found Grace glued to the TV, Charlie was already in bed and all he'd caught upon entering the family room was a line about sexual consent.

"It's a new historical drama, but modernizing the greek mythology. It's kinda like Game Of Thrones with less sex but way more incest," Grace answered without a thought.

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you watch this?" Danny asked. "And who said you could watch Game of Thrones?"

"Mom," Grace answered. "She loves it too and because we watch it together I'm supervised by an adult. So what does it matter?"

"Is your mother watching this one too?" Danny asked and sat down next to his daughter. "I don't see her present to supervise."

"This is the first episode. It's about the greek gods and all their drama. Hera is married to Zeus but he has a ton of lovers and children, and he's her brother. So she's jealous and out for revenge against him and his whores, but she's also royally pissed that he's never home to do any work or take care of their kids."

"Sounds like a soap opera rather than a drama!" Danny commented.

"Aren't they all?" Grace asked.

"Where is he now?" Danny asked and motioned to the TV.

"Somewhere in their town of Olympus, probably looking to hook up," Grace answered.

"So wait, how does he know that Hera is pissed?"

"She texted him this big long rant, they did a voice over of her bitching," Grace said.

"And that's what I heard when I walked in?"

"Yeah."

"I'm still confused and unsure that I want my teenage daughter watching something like this," Danny said suspiciously.

"I can start from the top so you can get the full play by play. I've loaded the show into the PVR," Grace said.

"You got around my digital censoring?"

"The net nanny?" Grace asked with a laugh. "Come on, Danno, that's child's play. You get Toast in here to set it up if you really want to keep me out."

"I just might," Danny stated in retort. "Start the show over, I want to form an opinion of my own."

"All right," She said and started again. "We could watch it together, have some daddy daughter time."

"I'm all for that, but maybe not with an overly sexualized show," Danny commented.

"So far, only talk of sex. Nothing actually happens."

"Stop spoiling it!"

"Okay, sheesh, sorry!" Grace laughed and settled in to watch once more from the top.

 ** _284\. Write a letter to your coworker describing what you don't want to see when you get back from vacation._**

Steve passed the letter around the office and laughed at the reactions of his coworkers.

"Under the circumstances, he's justified in writing this," Kono said and handed it back to Steve. "He leaves and you act like it's time to party. I don't blame him," she said and returned to what she was working on.

"What?" Steve gasped shocked that she hadn't reacted the way everyone else had.

"She's right, I mean every time Danny goes on vacation you act like you have to do the craziest thing to get him back here as quickly as possible," Chin said to back up his cousin.

"How so?" Steve asked defensively.

"Well there was the trip to Mexico," Kono said.

"And the trafficking ring gone wrong," Chin added.

"And the high speed crash, resulting in the destruction of your truck."

"And the bomb scared."

"The mass shootout."

"The the kidnapping of the Governor."

"The multitudes of international incidences."

"Okay stop! I get it!" Steve had to end the list of charges against him. "Those weren't all my fault, nor were they avoidable, or happened just because Danny was away on vacation."

"Really, you believe that?" Kono asked suspiciously. "Sounds to me like someone just doesn't want to take responsibility for their action. What do you think Cuz?"

"I mean, I agree with you," Chin answered. "It's sad that Danny feels he has to write a letter, or an inner office memo, to keep you in check. Not that it's going to work."

"When the cat's away, the mouse with play," Kono said with a nod as she turned her attention back to her computer.

"You two are no fun at all," Steve grumbled and walked out.

"Did you catch that?" Kono asked with a giggle.

"I heard every word," Danny answered over the Skype call. "Thanks for having my back."

"Anytime, but you do know that there is no telling what kind of trouble Steve will still manage to get into," Chin said as he leaned over his cousin's shoulder to get into the webcam frame.

"Oh I know, but at least now he will think critically about it," Danny said.

"No he wont," Kono laughed.

"True," Danny sighed.

"Is he on the phone with you right now?" Steve asked angrily as he burst back into Kono's office.

"Behave yourself," Danny scolded.

"Oh screw you Daniel," Steve huffed and slammed the door.

"Now he's going to cause trouble out of spite!" Kono sighed.

"Or he'll behave because he wants to prove me wrong."

"Money is on Kono's assumption," Chin said.

"I'll put money on mine," Danny countered.

"Fine, twenty bucks says he still goes crazy just because you're away and have scolded him," Chin said.

"You're on, Chin Ho Kelly, but do not get involved to egg him on. That would be cheating."

"I won't let him cheat," Kono vowed.

"All right," Danny said and laughed. "It's getting late, thanks again for having my back and I'll check in again in a couple of days. Call me anytime if you need me."

"No, you're on vacation, go and enjoy it," Kono said and winked. "And don't you get into any trouble."

"Trouble always finds me on vacation," Danny sighed.

"It's true, you're a magnet for it," Chin laughed.

"Almost as bad as Steve," Kono said.

"Shut up," Danny said, waved, and ended the call.

"So twenty bucks says Danny end up the one in trouble," Kono said and turned on her cousin.

"Yes!" Chin said and laughed.

"Do not egg Steve on," Kono warned.

"And risk coming out of this forty dollars richer, I'm just gonna sit back and watch the universe take it's course," Chin said and moved to leave. "It will be the easiest $40 I've ever made."

 ** _285\. Write a letter to your most senior employee that justifies why he or she is being replaced by the boss's nine-year-old son._**

"Honestly Daniel, you can't do that," Steve protested as the two looked at the child in Steve's desk chair.

"It wasn't my idea," Danny said and presented the letter that arrived with the child to the distraught Navy SEAL.

"For the love of Christ, this is a police task force not her own personal daycare!" Steve cursed.

"That's my mom you're talking about Commander, and don't think for one second that I wont tell her about your insubordination!" The boy at his desk stated.

"One day, we have to deal with take your kid to work day, once," Danny said as he stepped out of ear shot.

"So what, we just leave him here and head out looking for a case?" Steve asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure we have to show him the ropes," Danny said. "But if we're careful we can get through this without any trouble. Just go and work out of my office. Don't look for trouble. Fill out paper work and we should be able to waste away the day."

"But that's so boring!" Steve whined.

"It's that or you take a nine-year-old on a ride along while I stay here and hold down the fort."

"I could do that," Steve said after a long pause of contemplation.

"If you are going on a ride along, you leave your weapon here. You put a vest on that boy. And you do not, under any circumstances use excessive force to do anything. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Steve sighed.

"And no high speed chases. No grenades. No shooting of any kind."

"Well then what's the fun in that?" Steve asked. "You want me to just drive around for 8 hours?"

"Yes, that would be acceptable," Danny said.

"Then I am doing it in the sports car, give me your keys," Steve ordered.

"Fine, but take the weapons out of it first," Danny warned.

"Fine!"


	47. Prompts 286 to 290

**_A/N: Happy Friday! Thanks for all the well wishes and PMs. This week has been better, busy, but better than last. I haven't had a whole lot of time to get these finished this week, but I am going to make sure there are at least five of them! Enjoy._**

Prompts 286 to 290

 ** _286\. Should I stay or should I go?_**

"Can you stay?" Grace asked sadly as Steve stood before her.

"Of course, if you want me to," Steve said and smiled. "Although you are perfectly capable of taking care of your little brother until Danno gets back."

"I know, but what if something is really wrong? I don't want to be alone for bad news Uncle Steve."

"I'm sure he's fine," Steve said as he plopped himself down on the couch beside her. "It's just a little court appearance, that's all. He will be home soon, or as soon as, they are finished for today."

"This is a big one for him," she said with tears in her eyes. "I am getting used to him and I can read him now, but this one, this was bad."

"Yeah, it was a bad one, and that is why Danny is so determined to see these people behind bars. He's going in with all kinds of evidence and a recommendation from the governor herself. This guy is going away for a long time. It's going to be fine, and he wont even be kept here on this island. He's being removed to a facility in Colorado."

"But Danno will have to live with this one for the rest of his life," Grace said and sighed. "Because he just doesn't let things go. It's going to be years of additional therapy and like he needs that."

"Danny halfway likes it," Steve said with a slight laugh. "He says it helps to have a neutral person around to talk things through with. I mean, I don't particularly enjoy it and I'm sure the phycologist is probably dying to get me out of her office most of the time, but Daniel knows how to talk to people and he hold his own very well. He just needs that person to hear the other side of things."

"And does just talking about these things help?" Grace asked.

"Is talking about your concerns with me helping?" Steve asked and watched as Grace thought for a moment. "If only just to get it off your chest and out of you so that you don't hold onto it forever. The torment goes, little by little, the more we let it go."

"But Danno deals with it every day, all day, all the time," Grace insisted.

"He also chose to be a police officer and was trained to deal with a lot of stuff," Steve said.

"And you, how do you do it?"

"My training was different, to be sure, and I think I've left a lot of what a cop really does to Danny, but he handles it and I do, I swear I do, try to shelter him from the worst of it. I can take that one, I can pull the trigger first and be the first through the door, because that's what I was trained to do. So I think that's the reason we have a really good partnership, and I'm a good listener, for the most part."

"You are," Grace said and grinned as headlights flashed in the window and stopped before the house.

"He's tell you differently," Steve said and motioned to the door. "He think's I'm just in it to argue with him."

"He'd say the same thing about me," Grace said. "It's because I'm a teenager now."

"Ha, we know him far too well," Steve laughed as the door opened and Danny appeared in his full uniform.

"What did I miss?" Danny asked at the sight of Steve and Grace.

"Nothing, how was court?" Grace asked as she came forward and hugged him. "I put chicken in the slow cooker when Uncle Steve said you'd be late."

"Court was good," Danny said as he looked from Steve to his daughter. "You waited to eat?"

"Sure, I mean you live for this family time, don't you?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, I do," Danny smiled.

"Well go change, I'll make Uncle Steve set the table," Grace said and moved toward the kitchen.

"I can go if you want me to," Steve said to his partner.

"No, you should stay."

 ** _287\. This is your last chance to tell her what you really think…_**

"Last time, Steve. This is the last fucking time I'm going to let you let her take advantage of us, this task force, and your feelings for her. Catherine is not our problem. She betrayed us, you and she knows she can get away with it. You need to tell her what you really think and move on. She could get us into so much trouble," Danny ranted with the woman in the other room.

"She can probably hear you," Steve said as he hushed his voice.

"I fucking hope she does," Danny yelled even louder. "Maybe it will get through to one of you so that you can start making better decisions!"

"It's one trip, one time," Steve said. "I can go alone."

"Like hell you can," Danny practically screaming in rage. "How many times have we been right here, or not even talking about it. Just right here and then you decided to just run off with her and get yourself into all kinds of shit and then we swoop in and save you. Well, not this time. You choose, you choose her or you choose me."

"What?" Steve asked in shock.

"You go with her this time, Steve, and I'm done. I quit, I will leave these islands. I will not stay here to help you anymore. I'm just done," Danny said and threw up his hands.

"You're bluffing," Steve tested.

"I quit," Danny said and slammed his badge into Steve's chest. "I'm done." He finished with shake of his head and walked out of Steve's office.

"Daniel…" Catherine started but his glare silenced her.

"Fine," Steve said as he followed Danny. "Get out."

"I'm half way there," Danny said and his words sounded like a curse.

"Not you, her," Steve said and turned on Catherine now. "Get out, and don't ever come back here."

"But the mission!" She protested.

"It's not my mission, if it's a mission at all. It's your crusade, so get on with it," Steve said. "Daniel and I have work to do here and now."

"He quit," Catherine said defiantly.

"He quit conditionally," Danny said as he came back to where Steve stood and took his badge back.

"Get out, go," Steve said as he breathed in deeply to calm himself. "We're done."

"Fine," She said after a long moment of defiant, stuck in place, glances and wordless orders to break down Steve's resolve. "You'll never see me again."

"Good bye Catherine."

 ** _288\. A blind friend walks down your favourite street. Describe the journey through the sounds they hear._**

"I've been blind all my life," the witness said as she walked along with Danny. "I walk the same route every day. I know the sounds, the voices. I know the birds in these trees and the nearness of the ocean. I know there's a big pot hole about six feet from the intersection and people always hit it really hard so when I said I heard the crime being committed I know what I heard."

"I believe you," Danny said. "So I need to know exactly what you heard."

"But it wasn't just what I heard now is it?" She asked and sighed. "The man who killed the woman. He gagged her, he threw her to the ground, he strangled her to death with his bare hands. And when she was dead he saw me, I could feel him seeing me. And he came at me. He grabbed me on my arms and pulled my sunglasses off my face as if he wanted me to see him. They landed in the grass. And then, he couldn't do it because he saw the blindness in my eyes, he let me go. Sure he shoved me to the ground and I landed no concrete sidewalk. My head hit the softer grass. I didn't lose consciousness but I played dead and he fled."

"He grabbed you, your glasses, so the prints on this jacket, if we can pull them, should be his?" Danny asked.

"And on the glasses," she nodded.

"His big mistake was letting you live," Danny said and she could hear the smile on his face. "Because he left me the perfect eye witness."

"He smelled of blood and fertilizer," She said.

"And an ear witness, and a smell witness, and how did he feel?" Danny asked.

"He was tall, he had to lean down to put his face near mine. He held me by the shoulders and practically lifted me so he was strong. I could feel the roughness of his hands through my clothing. I'm going to say he was a labourer or some kind. Probably in years or with larger park lands," She explained.

"I thank you, this is very helpful," Danny said as he stopped and she stopped along with him. "Where can I take you? Someplace safe?" He asked.

"You can take me to a police station so that someone can take down my statement," she said as if it were obvious.

"I mean after that," Danny said.

"I'm sure you have underlings to do those things for you. I'll find my own way home when they're finished with me," She said and shrugged.

"I'd prefer to handle this myself, if you don't mind," he said to her.

"So, you are a big wig, you sound different on TV but, you're Detective Williams aren't you? Five-O?"

"Yes, I am," he answered.

"So this guy, he's a big deal?" she asked and for the first time there was fear in her voice.

"Yes, we've been trying to find him for some time," Danny answered.

"All right, you better protect me then," she said and took his arm. "Were to detective?"

 ** _289\. Word-associate-meaning, one word leads to the next. Your first word is melancholy. Your final word is spoon._**

"Melancholy?" Charlie asked as he looked up from the book to his sister.

"Yes, means sadness," She said and smiled. "That's why the nursery rhymes and fairytales were written the way they were, to teach moral lessons and to associate big words like melancholy with situations of deep despair and injustice," she explained.

"But then why does Disney change them?" Charlie asked as he embarked on a deep philosophical debate with his older sister.

"Because people these days don't teach their children about the horrors of pedophilia, or rape, or adductions, but make their girls into princesses and teach their boys that women need men to protect them and care for them," Grace explained angrily. "So Disney takes all the moral teachings out and maybe give you one little 'ah ha' moment before the prince gets the girl. Well at least that's how it was with the early films."

"Woah now, calm down Grace he's six. That may be a little too deep for him," Danny jumped in not because he wanted to suppress her thought process but because he could see that Charlie was very confused by her yelling ranting.

"You want him to grow up treating women like their place is in the kitchen or that Stockholm syndrome is okay?" Grace asked in shock.

"No, I just think there is a better way of voicing your anger toward the Disney brand of fluff than taking it out on your brother who is just asking for a definition of a word," Danny answered. "I mean, you were the one that gave him the book of Grimm's Fairytales, to make him aware of the real stories. You've done your part."

"Is Moana in this book?" Charlie asked his father before Grace could begin her yelling again.

"No, that is a newer story based on legends and cultural stories," Grace stated and took the book back.

"Is Moana better because there isn't a prince in it?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Disney is getting better," Grace said and calmed down slightly.

"Can we watch Moana?" He asked and relief seemed to spread over him. "I'm tried of reading this book. I don't understand why a dish would chase a spoon."

"A spoon?" Grace asked.

"See, so confusing," Charlie said and turned on the TV. "A running talking spoon!"

"Like in Beauty and the Beast," Danny said as he turned back to the kitchen feeling like the situation had been diffused.

"Stockholm Syndrome, Danno, that's the one!" Grace called after him.

"I'm well aware of that," He answered her. "I am a cop."

"So how can you support them?" She asked.

"Singing, dancing, cutlery is adorable," Danny answered with a wink.

 ** _290\. You stumbled upon the diary of your favourite historical figure-Amelia Earhart, Benjamin Franklin, Albert Einstein- and you discover that the history books have it all wrong._**

"She didn't make it this far," Danny stated as he watched Steve rummage through wreckage that was not the wreck they were looking for but much, much, older.

"Maybe she did. Honolulu was an intended destination. What if she overshot Howard and flew directly here?" Steve asked excitedly.

"The plane would never make it that far, not on the amount of fuel they had," Danny offered as he leaned on a tree several feet from the wreckage. "She would have had to stop on one of the intended islands to refuel before flying this far."

"How do you know that?" Steve asked as he popped out again.

"Grace is a history buff. She's obsessed with strong historical women. Amelia Earhart is one of them, along with Anne Frank, Queen Victoria, Marie Curie, etcetera," Danny answered.

"So if this turns out to be Earhart's, how you gonna break the news to Grace?"

"It's not," Danny said with a shake of his head. "How can you tell?"

"It's not even the right type of plane," Danny huffed. "And the tail number is intact." He added. "That is not her plane."

"Hmm," Steve said as he jumped down from the wreckage. "Look at you, history buff!"

"I blame Grace," Danny said. "Can we keep moving."

"Yeah, let me take some pictures and record the coordinates, and we'll keep going," Steve said, resigned to the idea.

"You just want to make a big discovery; a ship wreck, a forgotten plane, a spy satellite cashed to earth…" Danny offered almost sympathetically.

"I'll settle for our missing smugglers," Steve said. "And one day, maybe I'll get lucky."

"I'll hook you up with Grace, put her on your case, and the two of you can scour these islands for hidden treasures. She'll make you let her take first credit for it, but at least you'll have that."

"I've already got everything I need," Steve said and packed away the camera once more. "Come on, we have a different wreck to find."


	48. Prompts 291 to 295

**_A/N: It's going to be another late Friday but I swear there will be an update._**

Prompts 291 to 295

 **291\. A brief acceptance letter from the International Association of Humourless Individuals awarding membership.**

"Do you need me to help you with your acceptance speech?" Danny asked as he watched Steve pace impatiently.

"Acceptance speech for what?" Steve asked frantically as she spun on Danny.

"You're being awarded entrance into the International Association of Humourless Individuals," Danny said sarcastically. "Would you just calm down? It's just a prank by someone's kids."

"It's a disgrace!" Steve stated loudly as he passed by his window that looked on the statue in front of the Hale. "Who does that?"

"You never TPed something in your life?" Danny asked sarcastic once again.

"Never," Steve stated.

"Hence why you've been accepted into the Humourless Individuals Association. That's exactly where you belong," Danny huffed and walked away.

"He's King Kamehameha, it's disrespectful."

"I don't disagree, but it was halloween and at least it wasn't eggs. The toilet paper will be easy enough to clean of a statue."

"I cannot condone this kind of behaviour," Steve said as he stepped quickly to catch up and pass Danny. He'd set his resolve to get to the bottom of things.

"What are you going to do?" Danny asked and sighed as he set his own resolve to not let Steve fly off the handle.

"I'm going to pull up the video feeds from last night and then we are going to pay a visit to those little shits!" Steve vowed.

"Again, it was halloween," Danny countered. "What if they are masked?"

"They had better hope that they were smart enough for that to evade my wrath!"

"Oh Lord," Danny sighed. "Like you were never a kid."

"I was a good kid."

"And Grace and I TPed a tree in front of my place a few years back because it was fun and we did it together," Danny commented.

"Well sometimes you're a fool."

"Or maybe I just know how to turn off the cop and turn on the fun, but it's understandable if they brainwashed that out of you in SEAL training," Danny huffed and turned away.

"You've given up on me?" Steve asked offended.

"Yes because Five-O has bigger fish to fry and you're caught up on some kids TPing a statue. Get your priorities straight and if you're that concerned put HPD on the vandalism."

 ** _292\. Write an employee review of yourself, critiquing your performance of your first job ever._**

"I was damn good at it, and all the jobs that followed that first one because I worked on the family farm and was taught discipline and the value of hard work," Danny said to Steve who had gotten upset again over Danny's plans to retire. "I don't fail at employment because I wont let myself. I take pride in being a good working and I have succeeded in every job I ever had. So yes, if I retire, I am going to try my hand at a restaurant."

"I'm not the only one who has warned you about this idea," Steve said with a shake of his head. "Not because you're not a good cook, but because there are five star chefs on this island who fade out after a few months."

"I am going to retire," Danny vowed. "I will not die with my boots on!"

"Never say never, Daniel," Steve warned.

"I'm not, that's why I'm opening a restaurant," Danny countered.

 ** _293\. A televangelist has just been elected president of the United States. Write his/her inaugural address._**

"Anything is better than the guy we have now," Danny said and sighed as the man at the podium spoke of God and his plan for America. "He knows he's got four years before he can actually run against the new guy right? Like we just had an election, can we just take a break for a while?"

"Always on the campaign, I guess," Steve said and shrugged. "Not that it's going to get him very far, he's in for a shock when we arrest him; so are these people."

"Yeah, little do they know that the one who is preaching about leading them into the future with God's grace is a pedophile identified from a nation wide porn ring," Danny said. "A fresh start with a clean slate, doesn't mean go around being boisterous so that we look into your past."

"So why aren't we busting in there to arrest him?" Steve asked. "The Governor was determined to see him off the campaign trail and her ass."

"We're waiting for his deception to be so thick that our crushing his dreams, and theirs, will be all the more satisfying for us. And so we can show these people just how foolish they've been."

"It's not going to teach them anything. They may be humiliated to begin with and then they will deny they ever had faith in this guy, but then they are sheep so they will get on board with the next lunatic pedophile," Steve huffed.

"I don't disagree with you, but I'm just waiting for him to dig his hole. Just be patient, there will be an opportune time."

Danny and Steve sat and listened for what felt like ages to Steve. He had the arrest warrant in his hand. It was signed and verified. It was time. And then, all at once the tone of the speech changed and a grin spread across Danny's face as he stood and interrupted the man.

"You really think that God has chosen you, of all people, to lead his children anywhere?" Danny asked aloud as gasps and whispers about his identity spread rapidly through the crowd. "I mean, you're pretty new to our island. No one knows who you are, really, so why you?" He asked.

"Son, as I see you are a transplant too, I believe that we all have a destiny to make America great again. We are his chosen people, holy and beloved, and it was voiced to me by God himself that I should lead this island flock." The man answered.

"Really, well, you're right, I am a transplant but I have been here for ten plus years and I know what happens on this island, like what really happens. And new comers such as yourself don't make waves here without catching the attention of all the right and just people. You clearly have been putting your plan into action since you arrived and have failed to do one really important thing," Danny said as he came forward and the security agents moved to meet him.

"What is that my son?" The man asked to stop the security agents.

"Well you should have paid more attention to law enforcement and your active warrants. My name is Detective Daniel Williams. I work for the Governor's Elite Task Force: Five-O. And you sir, are wanted on charges of pedophilia, breach of probation, failure to appear in court, failure to register as a sex offender in your new state, and impersonation. You don't actually have a recognized certificate as a pastor, nor would you get one with your convictions, so yeah, you should have done your research. And you're under arrest," Danny finished as he walked closer and closer and then once he was standing right next to the man he held out his handcuff. "I may be a transplant, but I really don't deal well with men like you filling my people's heads with bullshit."

 ** _294\. Are you sorry you spent so much money on that experience?_**

"I wouldn't pay for it myself, that's for sure, but if the Governor wants us to go on a team building weekend because she doesn't know just how close we actually are then she can pay for us to enjoy the experience," Danny said as he read through the brochure for the off island retreat. "Send us to Maui, put us up in some jungle lodge and give us spa treatments? Yes please."

"We've done it before and you hated it," Steve countered.

"Just you and me, this one is for all of us," Danny said. "And it's not a seminar, see, says so right here: not a seminar. It's just a weekend, plus a day, designed to build the relationship between co-workers by putting them in a relaxed setting to bond," Danny read verbatim off the sheet. "The resort is 5 stars. There are three internationally acclaimed chefs. Surfing, snorkelling, fishing, hiking, yes please."

"So you want to go on a team vacation?" Steve asked skeptically.

"It's not a vacation. We are not allowed to bring our significant others. It's just a bonding excursion for the team."

"A team that has been together for nearly 10 years," Steve huffed.

"Don't come if you hate us that much," Danny stated.

"You know I don't, don't put words in my mouth. I just don't think it is necessary for us and we have bigger better things to be doing."

"They have an olympic sized swimming pool," Danny said and waved the brochure. "And dive lessons."

"You could use those," Steve said.

"Now, I'm not saying that you're going to force me out on dives because Kono is already certified and you like to take her into the ocean with you, but yes, I could take dive training."

"All right, fine, I'll go!" Steve huffed.

"God, it's like pulling teeth with you," Danny said as he left his partner's office.

"Where you going?" Steve asked.

"To tell Chin, Kono and Lou the good news," Danny said and smiled. "Team building weekend in Maui!"

"What about Toast and Jerry?"

"They can come too!"

 ** _295\. Two people are in a car. They have just committed a crime, or said 'I love you' for the first time, or discovered that one of them is not who he/she has pretended to be._**

"You picked the wrong car to steal," Danny said as he leaned in the window of his car and stared down the would-be Bonnie and Clyde. "What were you thinking? How old are you? Where are your parents?" He asked rapid fire as the young lady began to cry and the young man sat stone faced in the driver seat. "All right, don't talk, but now you've gone and got yourself caught up with Five-O."

"Not smart," Steve said as he leaned in the driver side window, right across the young man and turned the car off.

"So who's bright idea was it to take my car?" Danny asked.

"We didn't know," the girl protested through her tears.

"Seriously, how do you not know?" Steve asked.

"We're not from here. We're in Hawaii on spring break!" The girl cried.

"Miss, can you please get out of the car?" Danny asked and opened the door for her.

"Jenny don't, you get out and they have you!" The young man said.

"They have us already Billy, you stole the cop's car!" Jenny yelled and climbed out.

"They aren't cops, this isn't a cop car," he protested.

Once again Steve leaned across the young man and hit the bottom on the dash that caused the sirens to spring to life.

"What was that? I can't hear you over the cop sirens!" Steve yelled in the boy's ear.

"You've go yourself in a whack of trouble," Danny said as he fell into the passenger seat next to the young man and Steve walked away from the car with the young woman. "I mean, you come here to my island and you cause a ruckus that results in a high speed car chase, an HPD all call because you stole an Elite Task Force vehicle and you made them spend thousands, in not millions, in tax payer money to set up this blockade to stop you, when you should have stopped when you heard us yell that we were the police." Danny explained as he turned off the sirens and with one very quick movement latched a cuff around the young man's wrist. "Can I see your other hand please," he asked as the boy turned in shock, finally looking at Danny. "Yeah hi, Detective Danny Williams," Danny said and flashed his badge. "You're under arrest for grand theft auto, failing to stop for police, too many traffic violations to mention and I'm pretty sure you're high or drunk or both. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I read you your Miranda rights and hand you over to the HPD because I really have better things to be handling like drug cartels and human trafficking, than some spoiled rich kid who thinks he's all that, out on his own for spring break. Guess what, mommy and daddy aren't going to save you once they find out your stole a car from one of the Governor's own personal task force members. So…"

"Fuck me," the young man sighed and slumped in the seat.

"When people told you, growing up, to make good decisions, this was the consequence you were avoiding by making those decisions. Do you see that now?" Danny asked turning on his best dad voice, more so than the cop demeanour he'd been using for most of the previous conversation. "You now do not have the opportunity to make better choices because you went from fucking stupid to the big leagues with one split bad choice. And you know what, I don't care that you are young, you need to be made an example of and you need to learn a lesson so buckle up kid, you're record will be with you for the rest of your life." Danny finished, snapped the other cuff onto the young mans other wrist and got out of the car. "Take him in to HQ, book him in, and contact his parents. Give them Five-O numbers and the Governor of Hawaii's contact information," Danny said to the HPD office that helped the boy out of the car.

"Will do Detective," the officer said and the young man was loaded into another vehicle.

"Now what?" Steve asked as he had released the girl to HPD as well.

"Now I make a call to the Governor while you drive us to our meeting, which we are late for," Danny huffed and fell back into the passenger seat of his car.

"What are you going to tell her?" Steve asked.

"To send the bill for all this to his parents," Danny answered. "They'll never send him off on his own again."


	49. Prompts 296 to 300

**_A/N: These are the last 5 that I had started, so not I have to dive back into these. Hopefully I can give you more than just these…it is only just Wednesday at this point._**

Prompts 296 to 300

 ** _296\. Ask your boss for permission to take "paternity leave" because your buddy's wife just had a baby._**

"It's stupid people like this who ruin it for the rest of us," Danny said as he sat in the waiting room of the fertility clinic.

"What, why?" Steve asked nervously and awkwardly as he fidgeted.

"Because pat leave is only for direct biological fathers or if you adopt a child. Not because all your friends are having babies so you want to be off with them. That's not how it works. You should have worked harder to find a mate and have babies. P.S. I can't believe you're doing this," Danny said.

"Well, I may not, but we are here to apprehend a suspect who is trying to scam the system by claiming that every sperm emission that results in a child gives him the right to leave," Steve said.

"All right Elle Woods, calm down," Danny laughed as Steve looked at him suspiciously. "Those aren't the only fraudulent activities he's into, and you, with all your talk, are boarder line fraudulent as well. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of donating, you know, so that there will always at least be a biological McGarrett in the world," Steve said.

"Except, it doesn't make them a McGarrett if they never know about it," Danny said and rolled his eyes.

"True," Steve sighed as the man they were waiting for came out of the office of the chief doctor.

"Mr. Reynolds?" Steve asked as he stood.

"Who's asking?" The man asked gruffly.

"Five-O, you're under arrest for fraud," Steve answered and the man bolted but forgot that the exit door was a pull and not a push and slammed into it face first.

"Not the brightest human being in the world, do you like put that down in their files so that women who come in here looking for sperm know that the donor is fucking dumb?" Danny asked calmly as he addressed the doctor.

"We do take a full history, yes," the doctor answered.

"And don't you think people lie?" Danny asked another question as Steve fought with the struggling man and finally got him cuffed and too his feet.

"Everyone lies, detective," the doctor said with a smirk. "Few get away with it."

"The law doesn't lie, and neither do genetics?" Danny asked and smiled back.

"Exactly," the doctor laughed. "I suppose Mr. McGarrett, you're not actually here for an appointment."

"I was but I changed my mind, and well, something has come up," Steve answered and motioned to the man before him.

"Another time then," The doctor said and called the next name on the list.

"So your paternity leave that you are scamming, it's actually going to be a different kind of government funded leave of absence," Danny said and winked at Steve.

"You're not funny Daniel," Steve huffed and shoved the man out the now open door.

 ** _297\. List your lucky outfits in grade school, high school, and now._**

"I foresee you wearing that tie all your life," Steve teased.

"It's my lucky tie. Grace bought it, but I had others before she came along and yes, I've always been a tie person," Danny said to dismiss Steve. "I loved to wear a suit and tie to school when I was little. It was my thing and damn I made it look better than some of the teachers. I was an adorable kid."

"You're not serious?" Steve asked in shocked dismay.

"So serious, and in high school I did all my major presentations in a suit and tie, for effect," Danny added. "When I wasn't playing on a team, I'd coach or volunteer and those game days when I could wear a suit and look all professional were a dream come true. I love my dress uniform, I loved when I graduated from the academe and got it. It was all very much my personality."

"And now?" Steve asked. "You'd wear a suit if you could every day?"

"I would, if it weren't so bloody hot," Danny said and there was honesty in his tone.

"You'd look so outta place wearing that in Hawaii," Steve said with a laugh.

"I'd make you all look like slobs, well all but Kono she always looks so put together and professional. Put that girl in a pant suit and there would be no stoping her, ever. People would see her coming and just surrender."

"He's not wrong," Kono said in passing with a wink.

"See, she gets it. What's wrong with you, Steven?" Danny asked.

"I'm more interested in blending in, rather than sticking out," Steve answered.

"Oh yeah, sure, because running down a suspect is so subtle!" Danny laughed.

"But they didn't see me coming until it was too late," Steve added with a wink.

 ** _298\. Write a letter to a grade-school teacher you hated. Be descriptive, specific, and detailed about what irked you and what hurt or infuriated you in your encounter._**

"No, don't, I'll talk to her," Danny said and snatched the letter out of an infuriated Charlie's hands. It was written in red crayon, but his spelling was amazing and his choice of language, descriptive."I encourage your writing, and your independence, but if you tell a teacher out right how much you hate her you may get kicked out and, well, your mother will murder me if you do because she'll think you got all those words from me, which you did, but yeah, it's probably not the best time to use them."

"But that's what I want," Charlie protested. "I want to be kicked out of her class, at the very least, so I don't have to deal with her all year."

"And that is completely understandable, but we can't have you painted as a bad kid because you took matters into your own hands. That's why you have parents!"

"Mom said to suck it up!"

"Mom isn't always right," Danny countered.

"I tried to tell her that my education was at stake her and that this teacher shouldn't be a teacher because she sucks. The reason she's mean to me is because I correct her, but I do it because she's wrong! She can't even spell most of the time. I mean, she probably wouldn't even understand most of the words I used in that letter," the child said and as he ranted, just like his father, he got louder and more angry.

"I will talk to her, and your mother, and this letter is very good but it can't be the start of your time with this teacher," Danny said as he knelt down before his son. "But I am proud of you for wanting to be pro-active with regards to your education. You deserve the best one you can get, and none of this has to do with the fact that you and Sarah didn't end up in the same class this year?" He asked.

"No, although I am jealous. Sarah says her teacher is smart, and pretty, and let's them have dance parties. She even has a book published of her own poetry for kids, can you believe that? Now doesn't that sound like an A plus teacher?" Charlie reasoned in his own way.

"Yes, I would say that it does," Danny answered.

"And don't you think I deserve that?" Charlie asked.

"I do," Danny answered.

"Okay, so we have a plan. You're going to get my current teacher either arrested or kicked out for being incompetent, and I'm going to get a good, smart, poetry writing, teacher with my best friend."

"I will do my best but I can't promise that I will get you into your friends class," Danny vowed. "But I will get you out of this horrible teachers presence."

"Thank you, and if you don't, I will get myself kicked out of that school," Charlie continued forcefully.

"I don't doubt it," Danny said and sighed.

"I'm gifted, Danno, and very smart. I need stimulation!"

"Yes, I know, you get it from my side of the family," Danny said and smiled.

"Heck yeah, mom is the 'suck it up' type and I am not that," Charlie said proudly. "But I still love her."

"Yeah, I know, she's a good mom. But we need to do what is best for you and your learning," Danny said.

"That's right," Charlie said and folded his arms. "I'll let you tell her how you fix everything for my sake," he added with a nod and turned and walked away.

"Yay, stupid teacher and an angry ex-wife. My life is going to be so awesome for the next few days," Danny said sarcastically when his son was out of ear shot. "Why do my kids have to be so smart?" He asked the heavens and then returned to what he'd been doing before his son had presented him with the angry note; paperwork.

 ** _299\. List the place you liked to hide as a child._**

"He's under the stairs," Steve whispered to Sarah as she looked for Charlie.

"Bet that was always the first place people looked for you when you were young," Danny said with a laugh.

"It's the most obvious place but it really was the best and Mary and I would fight over it," Steve confessed and laughed as well, as little Charlie was found and the two little ones squealed with glee.

"Well I mean now it's your panic room so you won that fight," Danny said.

"Still not the best place though, everyone looks there first," Steve winked. "But it is reenforced steel now and the locks are military grade."

"All right you two little boogers, time for a story," Grace said as she knelt down and crawled into the panic room under the stairs.

"What story?" Sarah asked.

"I think you're old enough now to read Harry Potter," Grace answered. "And is there a better place to start then a cupboard under the stairs?"

"It's a panic room," Steve corrected.

"And Harry Potter get's pretty deep, Grace, are you sure?" Danny asked.

"It's a cupboard under the stairs for this book, Uncle Steve, and yes the first books are okay and they are both reading way above their grade levels thanks to yours truly. Plus you're a cop, and so is Uncle Chin so they already know about terrors and death and all those things that happen in the real world," Grace reasoned. "Now hand me that blanket and go about your business," she added and as the blanket was passed to her the door was closed and the three of them settled in.

"Harry Potter is violent?" Steve asked as he looked to Danny. "I thought it was about kids at school…"

"You clearly haven't read it," Danny said and sighed. "The seven books are basically a metaphor for death and the different stages of grieving, as well as the kinds of death that we face in our lifetimes. There are whole university level classes on analysis of the themes in these books. It's a cultural phenomena, you should probably read them."

"They are kids books," Steve said and turned his nose up.

"No, they really aren't," Danny said with a shake of his head. "And that's why I'm worried about it."

"They'll be fine," Steve shrugged.

"Read the books, you may then agree with me," Danny retorted.

"Doubtful."

 ** _300\. Rewrite your favourite novel as a tweet of 140 characters or fewer._**

"What are you reading?" Steve asked as he found Grace, Charlie and Sarah all snuggled in together, in Grace's bed. He'd graciously volunteered to baby sit while Danny and Rosie went to the Fire Fighters ball and Chin was cool with Sarah sleeping over as part of the fun. Grace had worked her part time job at the library until 7pm, one of two she was holding down, and then gathered her brother and his best friend together for a story she brought home.

"It's about an orphan and an island," Charlie answered.

"A magical Island called PEI," Sarah added sleepily.

"It's Anne of Green Gables," Grace added to answer his question properly. "The library is running this twitter contest to see if you can describe your favourite book in 140 characters or less to see if people can guess it, and I have vowed to read all of the daily winners. I started this one weeks ago but I think it might be more fun with these guys."

"That's an awesome idea. PEI that's in Canada," Steve said.

"Yeah but I'm practically an orphan living on an island, thanks to Uncle Chin, so I relate to it," Sarah said boastfully.

"And I like the sound of Anne, because I was sick and held back from school, so when I started I didn't exactly fit in," Charlie said.

"You know, that sounds very reasonable," Steve said. "Maybe I should read it too."

"You can borrow it from the library when we're done," Sarah said and Grace giggled.

"Promote that love of reading and library pride," Grace said and hugged Sarah. "I'm a bad influence!" She added with a wink.

"There is nothing bad about it, but it is getting late, so you had better go to bed soon or Danno might be mad," Steve said.

"Just a couple more chapters, please," the two youngsters chimed together.

"Okay, but if Danno come's home, make it look like you all fell asleep there okay!"

"Who's the bad influence now?" Grace asked and winked.

"Do not tell anyone!" Steve said and shut the door behind him.


	50. Prompts 301 to 305

**_A/N: So much going on this week, hope to have a little time to get some of these written! I will update. I will update. I will update!_**

Prompts 301 to 305

 ** _301\. The last time you're going to say it…_**

"Grace Williams this is the last time I am going to say this to you; stop mothering me!"

"Someone's got to," Grace snapped her retort.

"I'm your father!" Danny snapped back.

"And your mother is a thousand miles away and she emails me every day to make sure that I am taking care of you. I'm not a baby anymore, and when gramma says so, gramma said so!" Grace said more calmly. "And she says you need a little mothering sometimes, and because she's not here, and mom's not your mom, and she hasn't met Rosie yet, I'm going to have to be the messenger for her."

"Well I guess I better get her out here to meet Rosie," Danny said and began to sulk.

"I guess you should, but until then, I will handle this," Grace said and folded her arms in defiance but also to show her resolve.

He glared at her.

"You have a doctors appointment that you have canceled and reschedules too many times. You are going tomorrow!" Grace ordered.

"That is the plan," Danny huffed and turned away to go about his business.

"I've heard that excuse before!" Grace accused.

"I'll go!" Danny snapped.

"You had better," Danny's mother's voice boomed as Grace held out her smartphone.

Danny turned in that instant to see his mother glaring at him.

"When did you have time to call her?" Danny asked in shock as his demeanour changed.

"The moment you told me to stop mothering you. I am very good at multi-tasking and technology is great," Grace answered.

"How much is this costing me?" He asked angrily now.

"Daniel, don't you start with me," Momma Williams countered.

"Sorry ma."

"Damn right you are, and for the record, we are using FaceTime on the Iphones so it's not costing you anything. I'm not so old that I don't know how to keep up with the new technology. Now you listen here, your father has high cholesterol, you need to have that checked, and your blood for other conditions because of our background. You need to go to this doctors appointment," she ordered.

"I am going," Danny insisted.

"I'm going to call Steven and tell him not to enable you," She threatened.

"I am too, we're both going to get on his case about tomorrow," Grace said.

"Then he'll be on my case about doctors and keeping healthy," Danny huffed.

"And he should!" Momma Williams stated.

"Okay find, so I'm going to doctor's, anything else you want to ride my case over?" Danny asked.

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" Grace snapped.

"Thank you sweetheart!" Mrs. Williams said and smiled.

"Don't worry gramma, I got this," Grace said.

"How's school?"

"Good, I joined the debate team like you said," Grace began as she turned her phone to face her now and walked off to carry on her call with her grandmother.

"So that's it?" Danny asked.

"For now," Grace said over her shoulder. "I'm going to have a conversation with Gramma now, and you need to go pick up Charlie from Karate class."

"Oh shit!" Danny stated as he looked at the clock and jumped for his keys.

"Language!" Both woman warned.

"Sorry, bye!" Danny said and rushed away.

"He'd forget his head if it weren't securely fastened to is neck," Gramma Williams stated.

"That's what I'm here," Grace said and smiled.

"You keep up the good work, my darling, now tell me about this boyfriend of yours." She said and winked.

"Okay," Grace smiled and carried on with her conversation.

 ** _302\. Describe your morning rituals-the first five things you do after getting out of bed._**

The alarm sounded obnoxiously, and without hesitation Danny made it stop and sat up in bed. When his kids were with him he had a morning full of activities. When they weren't with him he would have hit the snooze a few times until the sun peeked through his blinds, Oo if Rosie was with him, he'd wait till he was late, but this was one of those mornings when the kids were in the house and so it was time to be productive.

First he showered, letting his kids sleep, and taking the time to enjoy the quiet, the hot water, and the moment of calm before all the activity began. He'd dress, get himself pretty much ready and suitable for work, but he'd leave his weapon locked up until the very last minute. Then he'd make his way to the kitchen, hit the start button of the coffee making, having set it the previous night to be ready to go in the morning, and then he'd make breakfast; always health and always hearty. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

Once breakfast was well on its way, Danny woke his teenage daughter, or rather he made sure that she didn't hit the snooze button on her alarm. Grace was the first to wake up because of her age and within moments she was off to take over the only washroom in the small house. She'd be in there for a good amount of time, and so the order of operations was to wake her first to accommodate her mourning routine. It has become more prevalent now that she was into her teenage phase.

Once again Danny returned to the kitchen to pack lunches for his children, again healthy and hearty, just like breakfast, but always fun and always enough for his growing and very active children. Charlie was becoming a human garbage disposal, he was always hungry and always came home with an empty lunch box and a grumbling tummy. Grace, with all of her activities, needed foods to sustain the active lifestyle. It was always very important that their lunches reflected how their day would be, and it was beginning to cost Danny and arm and a leg. Good thing he had a good, stable job, but it was becoming worrisome because Grace was going to college soon, and setting aside money for that had become the big priority, but so was food.

When lunches were ready, Danny once again went up to the second story of his home to wake his son and bring him down stairs. Charlie sat at the kitchen table, still gripped by sleep as he sipped at the orange juice that Danny had prepared just for him from the oranges that grew in the yard. Grace was a mangos in the morning kinda girl, however she would drink coffee if he'd let her, which he did not.

Grace entered the kitchen dressed and groomed, and sat down beside her brother just in time for Danny to set breakfast before them. He then left the kitchen once more and headed for Charlie's room; where he would lay out an outfit for the day, usually his school uniform, and make sure all of his books were in his backpack. He used to do the same for Grace, but now that she was in high school it was her own responsibly to make sure she was prepared for her day of learning. He'd then return to the kitchen, get his own breakfast and sit down with the kids.

"All your homework is done?" He'd ask them after a few moments in silence.

"Yup," was their reply.

"Do we need anything special for today? Do I need to sign anything?" He'd continue.

"Oh, I have an excursion form," Grace spoke and rushed off.

"How about you?" He'd ask of his son, or his daughter if the roles were reversed.

"No," was the general reply until breakfast once finished.

With signatures, book bags, and dishes loaded into the dishwasher, Danny would show his son back to his room to finish getting him ready. Dressed, hair brushed, teeth cleaned, and then off to the car, and by this time Charlie was fully awake and a little scatterbrained wanting time to play that wasn't actually available to him.

By this time, Grace had managed to text a million times, to who knows who, and Steve had managed to ring at least once to make sure Danny picked him up on his way to work. Yelling into the phone as his partner was the least cooperative of his children in the morning, Danny reassured Steve, threatened to confiscate Grace's phone, and pulled hot wheels or ninja toys from Charlie's hands all before grabbing his keys. And at last, just before racing to the car, Danny unlocked his safe, strapped his badge and his weapon to his hip and bolted for the car.

And that was the general morning routine for one Detective Danny Williams, and this, as hectic as it seemed, was probably the calmest, and most normal, his morning would be given the circumstances of his employment.

 ** _303\. Write about accidentally dropping a precious object into a public trash can. What is it? How did you (or your character) get it back? Who helps? Who witnesses?_**

"So a public trash can, and you thought we wouldn't see or catch you?" Danny asked the suspect as he waved the velvet sack of stollen diamonds in the mans face.

"Correction, I wouldn't catch you," Steve said as he towered over the man he'd forced to sit on the cub outside the busy shopping centre as other police mulled about.

"Thanks for you help," a young officer said as he walked up. "We'll take it from here. Your service is appreciated."

Danny and Steve both, simultaneously pulled their badges off their belts and held them up to the young man.

"You're new around here aren't you?" Danny asked as he looked at the young officer. "What's your name? Where are you from? How long have you been in Hawaii? Who do you think we are?"

"For the record, you're our prisoner now. We'll have more questions for you shortly," Steve said as he grabbed the suspect by the arm and hoisted him up off the curb.

"Excuse you, he's my prisoner," the young officer stated without answering Danny.

"No, you see, we caught him and recovered his stollen merchandise before you even got the call to get here, or rather, responded to the jewellery store's alarm. Also, we've been watching him for days, yes days, with regards to our current case. Therefore, and because the Governor says so, finders keepers," Danny said and his tone turned childish as the young man was about to try and throw his weight around. "Where are you from?" He asked again as he glared at the young man.

"What do you mean the Governor said so?" The man asked defiantly.

"I'm Detective Daniel Williams, that's my partner Commander Steven McGarrett. We're with the Governor's elite task-force. Who the hell are you coming all in here on my island and thinking you can throw your weight around?"

"Detective Baxter Morris, I was recruited out of Oklahoma City to head up the violent crimes decision of HPD," the officer added.

"You know that every division, should we chose, works under Five-O because we have Immunity and Means to just take over, and as I said, we've been watching this guy for days because he's wanted in an international diamond smuggling operation. So international smuggling automatically trumps violent crimes. Also, the diamonds he stole today were because he got tripped up and has a buyer looking for merchandise he doesn't have anymore. That buyer is an international banker for a terrorist organization. The diamonds are to exchange for American currency to by weapons to support a terror cell here on the island. A cell that we stopped yesterday and a banker we apprehended three days ago that put us onto this case. So the suspect today is trying to regain ground, ground he lost because we confiscated his merchandise, cutting off his supplier before he even knew what hit him. So, again, who the fuck are you?" Danny asked more forcefully.

"Nobody," the man answered.

"Nobody?" Danny asked.

"Nobody, sir," the man said crestfallen.

"That's right. Thank's for your service," Danny said and walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Steve asked as Danny returned to the car and they watched as the Detective walked off with his tail between his leg.

"New Haole from Oklahoma trying to question my authority," Danny huffed.

"You're still Haole, you know that right?" Steve asked teasingly.

"Been here for ten years, when is it my island?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, maybe you earned it, I'm not arguing that, but never," Steve answered.

"Whatever," Danny huffed. "Did you tell Toast his surveillance worked?"

"Sure did," Steve said.

"All right, good, let's leave the rookies to clean up," Danny said.

"Whatever you say Danno," Steve commented with a nod, slammed the Camaro into drive and pealed away from the scene.

"What the hell!" The suspect in the back cried as he was jostled about.

"He thinks his Immunity and Means, means he can drive like a moron," Danny huffed.

Steve hit the auxiliary light.

"Now he actually can," Danny said and Steve laughed.

"Fuck you guys are Five-O?" The man asked.

"At least someone knows who we are," Steve said.

"Right," Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

"And at least every other officer on that scene heard you put him in his place. We could pass the info along to the Governor if you want, just to have him reprimanded, but I made sure to broadcast your rant over the radio frequency so everyone heard it."

"I'm sure he's going to get enough flack, as the new guy, we don't need to bring the Governor into this," Danny said.

"Technically she already is because of the case," Steve countered.

"She's got enough to deal with."

 ** _304\. Remember someone in middle school who was teased, and how you didn't do anything to stop it. Go back to a particular moment and stand up for that child._**

"Listen Daniel, I know I wasn't the best person back when we were kids. What I did to you, or rather didn't do, wasn't right. But man I need you help now!" The man practically begged.

"Should I remember you?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Bryce Bryk, from middle school, we were in the same grade," the man said.

"No, sorry, I don't remember," Danny said.

"Come on, remember that time you got beaten to high heaven by Rod McPherson? You took that beating for me. I was that kid that you pushed out of his way."

"And then you cheered on Rod as he broke my nose?" Danny asked and the anger came back to him. "And every time after that you just watched at Rod's side?"

"See, right, I wasn't the best back then, but I'm better now. I'm sorry now."

"You're in trouble now, again, worse then back then," Danny said and flipped through the file before him. "What the hell are you doing in Hawaii?"

"I bought a commercial property out here for refurbish," Bryce responded.

"A property that has been housing a gang and their warehouse of illegal narcotics. Also guns, we found a lot of guns."

"Those are not mine. I have nothing to do with that."

"Sure, right, innocent until proven guilty. We're working on it," Danny said as he stood.

"I swear, I'm not involved. I was going to turn the warehouse into a boho style market," Bryce insisted.

"Cool, not the best part of town for that, but sure," Danny said and stood. "So until I can prove that what you are telling me is the truth, you're going to sit here and think about how your gift of gab isn't going to get you out of this. Also, if I do find out that you where involved, I'm not going to stand up for you like I did back then. I'm not that gullible," he finished and walked out leaving the suspect to stew over what he'd done.

 ** _305\. Sherlock Holmes opens his doors for business in your city. What mystery would you like him to solve? Write about your visit to his office._**

"Back again I see. What can we assist with this time, Mr. Holmes?" Danny asked of the consulting detective before him.

"Nothing really, just a recovery. I solved the case back in the UK, but my suspect fled and my brother insists that I do the grunt work," Sherlock answered with a roll of his eyes. "So I have left my comfort zone to wonder around another god forsaken island."

"Nice to see you too," Danny said sarcastically.

"Oh that is why I am here Daniel," Sherlock said and grinned. "You and I are similar and I respect you. I feel like Commander McGarrett will get great pleasure from the hunt of such a character and you, well you, are much more civilized."

"Thank you," Danny said but there was still suspicion in his tone.

"I was hoping that we might give your Steven my intel and let him run amuck while you and I solve something else," Sherlock said. "Perhaps over tea."

"And by solve you mean what, exactly?" Danny asked.

"Show me your cases, I will consult, we will send Steve to chase down the suspects. I feel I could be of use to you while I am here, perhaps clear your caseload," He explained.

"I am sure it could boost our productivity," Danny said. "But I will still be stuck with all of the paper work."

"Yes, unfortunately, there is that downfall, but if you and I just work cases, you writing and I pointing the other in the right direction, we should have a grand and efficient time."

"I'm not against the idea," Danny said as he leaned back in his seat. "But first, who are you here to apprehend?"

"His name is Ismael Manila, he's wanted for…"

"He's already in custody," Danny interrupted.

"What?" Sherlock asked in shock.

"He was picked up before he even exited Honolulu International," Danny said and stood. "Our consulting technician Toast, you remember him, set up a recognition program that runs faces and matches them to arrivals on the island in port and at the airport. He was identified before he was even through the gate."

"Convenient," Sherlock said, "for you at least, but I have made the trip for nothing now." He added as Danny lead him to the smart table and Toast.

"Toast to you remember Sherlock?" Danny asked to get the hackers attention.

"Who doesn't?" Toast asked as he jumped to shake Sherlock's hand.

"You have done very well Mr. Charles. I would like to know more about your recognition program," Sherlock said reciprocally.

"So does this end your consultation Mr. Holmes?" Danny asked. "We never did get that cup of tea."

"I'm here now, aren't I, Detective?" Sherlock smiled as Steve walked in.

"Sherlock Holmes you are a long way from home. Good to see you," Steve said as he rushed forward, recognizing the man at once. "What brings you in?"

"Ismael Manila, but it would seem you have beat me to him," Sherlock answered.

"Shame, how long will you stay?" Steve asked.

"I can stay for as long as I please, so long as no one tells my brother that I have been made redundant," Sherlock said. "In fact, I have an arrangement with the good Detective Williams."

"Oh and arrangement?" Steve asked slyly.

"I'm the new Watson," Danny said proudly.

"And you can be Lestrade," Sherlock commented.

"Who?"

"My Favourite Inspector with Scotland Yard," Sherlock answered.

"So I'm the favourite?" Steve asked.

"I appreciate you all for your work," Sherlock stated diplomatically. "But I really must take the Detective, if you don't mind, and we will ring if we find anything."

"We will ring," Danny said haughtily.

"Fine, go, but find me a good, exciting, case," Steve warned.

"I'll wrap the boring ones before they even cross your desk," Sherlock vowed.

"I don't doubt it," Steve said and waved.

"Come along, Detective, it's time for tea," Sherlock spoke as he turned to leave and Danny jumped to follow.

"Hold on, I have to get the file," Danny called.

"Oh yes, the files," Sherlock said.

"Have fun," Steve waved.

"Be ready!" Danny warned.

"I'm always ready," Steve countered.

Danny rolled his eyes and disappeared into his office.

"Sherlock, do you need to interrogate Manila?" Steve asked.

"No, I leave such things to my brother. Gift wrap him and ship him care of Mycroft Holmes," Sherlock answered dismissively.

"All right, we'll do that," Steve said and a twisted grin crossed his face.

"He'll adore you for it," Sherlock winked. "Please, give me the heads up on when he might arrive, I'd love to be the fly on the wall."

"So would I," Steve commented and laughed.

"Ready to go?" Danny asked as he returned with a bankers box full of files.

"Always, Detective, after you," Sherlock said, bowed to Steve and followed Danny out of the office.

"He's amazing," Toast said awestruck.

"You're drooling," Steve countered. "But yes, he is."


	51. Prompts 306 to 310

**_A/N: Surprise! Ten prompts this week!_**

Prompts 306 to 310

 ** _306\. Write about the migration of southern Floridians if sea levels have risen three feet by the year 2050, at which point Miami will be underwater and uninhabitable._**

"The influx is incredible," Governor Kiki Mahoe said at the weekly meeting she insisted upon with Five-O now that she was Governor.

"Well with the number of very violent, or biblical, storms and the rising sea levels, can you blame them" Steve asked as he looked at the statistics reports before him. "We may see a different influx in time, as sea levels rise and stay high, but for now, yeah, tourist levels are going to go up."

"Water levels are rising here as well, it's just a matter of time before we're under water or completely decimated by a monster storm," Danny said realistically. "I mean we can move to higher ground, but Pearl, Waikiki, most of Honolulu will be under water if see levels rise above three feet; same goes for Miami. It's just a matter of what gets us first."

"That is very true, Detective, but we have higher than average numbers of tourists now," The Governor said. "Storms and Fires have existed forever, what is going on now to cause the influx?"

"Vacationers need to vacation," Steve said sarcastically, "And where are they going to go? California is currently on fire, along with most of the west coast, because of an unprecedented heat wave and drought. Mexico is in ruin after the earth quake and hurricane. Texas is only just recovering from the flooding caused by Hurricane Harvey, with another tropical storm in the gulf as we speak. The Caribbean is practically nonexistent because of Juan and Maria. And, well Hawaii has been in good shape. So where do you go if you can't go to some of the top destinations in the peak season? You go to Paradise," Steve explained, not to be argumentative but so much had happened that it almost felt like they were just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I think we need to have some emergency preparedness drills, and not just the normal ones," the Governor said.

"I agree," Danny nodded thoughtfully.

"And because we are your task-force you want us to handle the situation?" Steve asked and there was a hint of something like derision in his voice. "We don't have time for dills. We're working on the real thing all the time and keeping people safe."

"Because of the safety aspect of the influx of tourists, I think we need to play a major role in the planning and execution of any emergency plan," Danny said. "We don't need to spear head the project, but we do have to work together with all branches of responders to make sure that we have things covered."

"You can be our representative," Steve said in a way to make Danny angry.

"I'll take on that role," Danny said with a shrug.

"You will?" Steve asked in shock.

"Yeah, if there aren't people left to protect then we're out of jobs. So yeah, I'll get on the island safety committee if that's what it takes."

"Thank you Detective," Mahoe said and smiled. "So if there is nothing else, Steven, you can go. Daniel, please stay. I have a few ideas of other member of the services that you may want to contact."

"Wait, I can't leave, Danny and I came together," Steve said.

"You can wait in the hall," Mahoe stated.

"Yeah Steve, we have big boring plans to make," Danny said and his grin twisted at the sight of Steve's frustration. "Or call Chin and see if he'll come and get you."

"I'll walk," Steve huffed, tossed the Camaro keys at Danny and walked out.

"He is frustrating when he doesn't get his way," Mahoe commented when Steve was gone.

"He's just frustrating, there doesn't actually have to be a reason for him. He's always like that," Danny said and sighed. "So who are these people and what kinds of additional drills do you want to run?" He asked to get back down to business.

"Everything from island evacuations to active shooters; tornado, fire, tsunami, etcetera," she explained.

"I agree, with a focus on plans for tourist and short term stays," Danny said as he jotted down notes.

"Exactly," she said with a nod. "I want an evaluation of the emergency plans for the hotels, and the standards that we are trying to uphold. If regulations need updating because of the change in climate, we had better get on it. Now I don't expect to see these changes happen over night, but I need there to be a committee established ASAP."

"I'm on it," Danny said and stood. "Text me the names, I'll get Steve settled into a case and I'll get right to work on this."

"Distract him with danger?" She asked skeptically.

"It's my best and only management technique with him," Danny confessed.

"And yet he has no desire to spearhead a committee to prevent danger?" she asked.

"Preventing it means he doesn't get to deal with the action," Danny stated. "I'm not surprised he doesn't want to take this on."

"I see you point," Mahoe said with a nod. "I want an update on your progress by day's end."

"I'll fax it over," Danny said with a slight bow of his head. "See you next week, same time?"

"Unless Steve gets you in trouble before then," She responded with a laugh and a joke.

"Did you just jinx it?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Probably, have a good day Detective."

 ** _307\. Describe the unexpected things you learn after someone close to you died._**

"I doesn't get easier does it?" Grace asked as she sat with her father, in his office, after having cried out her sorrows in his arms.

"No it doesn't," Danny answered. "No matter what people tell you," he said as he stroked her hair. "Everyone deals with death differently. Different kinds of death have different pains. I think that's the one really interesting thing I've learned throughout my life; just how many different kinds of pain you can feel and still survive. And that, my darling, is the key, you must always remember that you will survive. It doesn't get easier, but we do carry on."

Grace had arrived midday in tears, just as Danny and Steve were heading out, and the sight of her in her school uniform, with her mascara running down her cheeks, stopped them dead in their tracks.

"What happened?" Danny asked and in that moment the flood gates opened and she rushed into her father's arms.

"I'll take Chin," Steve said as Danny looked to him in a near panic because that's how father's reacted when their teenage daughters, who rarely show affection let alone hug their parents anymore, falls sobbing into their arms. "Keep me posted on this new development," he mouthed and then took off as Danny moved in shuffled stepped toward his own office space.

"What happened?" He asked again as he closed the door with his elbow and moved to sit.

"A boy in my grade, Jordan, he's dead," Grace sobbed and Danny's mind went immediately to the place most minds go to when a person that young dies.

"Clearly it was unexpected," Danny said softly.

"Yes," she said. "And a complete shock. They announced it over the intercom. Grief councillors are in the school, the chaplain was crying while we prayed. It was horrible but at the same time I'm glad they did it way."

"Sounds like they were prepared, or somewhat prepared, to deal with the situation, but at the same time how did you get away? You should be in school."

"I just couldn't stay," Grace sobbed. "All those people walking around crying or just zombie like. I just wanted my dad," she answered and in that moment his phone rang.

"Yes, she's with me. I have heard what happened," Danny said into the phone, and hung up again.

"I'm sorry I just left," Grace whispered.

"No, don't apologize. It's a traumatic event. We all react differently, and you haven't had death like this in your life. At least not someone your age."

"It shouldn't happen," she said tearfully.

"No, it shouldn't," Danny agreed.

"It was an accident," Grace said and sighed. "He'd been surfing and got hit in the head by his broad. They thought it was nothing but he died in his sleep."

Danny nodded as he listened. A part of it was so tragic, so unfortunate and even preventable. At the same time, there was a sense of relief that flooded over him, just knowing that the boy hadn't taken his own life. Still, the trauma was real, the pain of losing a child was heavy on his heart and he was happy to have his precious child as near as she was in that moment.

"I didn't know him that well, but he's just gone. It feels so strange, like everything is standing still or moving way too fast all at the same time," Grace said and sniffled.

"And it will be like that for a while," Danny said.

"I don't want to go back there today," Grace said as she breathed deeply.

"I'm not going to send you back to school," Danny said.

"What about Steve?" Grace asked.

"He's going to be just as worried about you as I am, and he'll likely forget why he's gone out in the first place. He'll be back soon and we'll explain to him what happened and why I have to leave, but you should call your mother to tell her why you're not in class, and if you want we can go and pick up stuff you left at school, or it can wait." He explained.

"Can we just sit here for a bit?" She asked.

"Sure, we'll go when you're ready," he answered and fell silent, and just waited.

 ** _308\. If you could have your dream life right now, what would it be? Describe it in detail._**

"I don't like to think of it like that," Danny confessed. "I mean I have dreams, still at my age, and goals to accomplish but my dream life? No, that's what I'm living, even with heartaches and insanity and high speed car chases coupled with your foot pursuits. That's what makes life worth living. If I had everything I ever wanted right now, I think life would be super boring and really when you get too comfortable, that's just the moment that karma will get you," he explained philosophically.

"So get a couple of beers into him and he'll solve anything," Steve laughed.

"Well you asked," Danny huffed.

"No, I agree with you," Steve said. "It's a great philosophy Danny."

"If you don't like the life you're living, then that's a different story, you should do something to fix it and better yourself. But, if you believe in what you're doing, and you do find joy in it, then this is your dream life and you should live it to the fullest taking everything in and learning from what happens."

"The beers don't make him philosophical Steve, the beers just mellow him out and stop the ranting," Chin commented.

"He'd always this philosophical, you just don't hear it that was most of the time because it comes out as a rant when he's angry with you." Kono added.

"They are not incorrect in that assessment," Danny stated.

"So you impart wisdom all the time?" Steve asked.

"Of course I do, you think I talk just because I like to hear the sound of my own nagging?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Steve answered.

"Well I don't, but I have hope that someday you will listen to the wisdom I am trying to impart, and it will stick in your thick scull," Danny said and took a long drink of his beer.

"Well now that I know there is a method to your madness, maybe I'll pay more attention," Steve huffed.

"Sure, it's only taken nine years, why start now?" Danny countered.

"He's got you so well profiled," Chin said and nodded.

"Well that's his job," Steve said.

"You're the brawn and he's the brains?" Kono asked. "Is that it?"

"That's what makes us a good partnership," Steve said.

"Finally he speaks some sense," Danny said.

 ** _309\. Write 12 lines of dialogue spoken at the end of a long day._**

"And I'm done, finally," Kono said as she walked into Danny's office, dropped a report on his desk and fell into the sofa before him. "I love what I do but God the paper work is tedious."

"Good word!" Danny said and jotted it down on a stack of post-it notes. "And yes, I agree but if we didn't have paper work to justify our actions we'd be vigilantes and not worthy of the laws that we uphold."

"Hey, there's another good word," Kono said with a laugh.

"Already got it, and that's why I used it," Danny said with a wink.

"What are they for?" she asked, intrigued by Danny's interest in expanding his vocabulary.

"Charlie, he'd fed up with the simple words he's getting in class, mainly because Grace has been teaching him to read since before he could walk, or so I'm told. He's a smart kid, crazy good speller, and so we have decided to make a vocabulary wall in his room at my house. These are all new words to add."

"And how many do you collect in a day?" Kono asked amused by the idea and not quite ready to head out if Danny was still in the office.

"A few," Danny said. "With Tedious and Vigilante, I have four today."

"Well you need a plethora," Kono said and winked.

"I concur," Danny said and laughed.

"What are the other two?" She asked.

"Misanthrope and Accomplice," Danny answered. "And I have this file to finish and then I'm done for the day.

Jumping up from her seat, Kono gave a high five and then waved as she dashed out of the office. Moments later he caught the lights turning off and the computers booting down.

"Guess that's my cue," he said to himself as he grabbed his pile of post-it notes off the desk, closed the file and stashed it away, and then met her at the door.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Absolutely," Danny said and together they walked out of the office.

 ** _310\. Write one sentence listing five big things that happened in your life. For example, first there was the car accident, then my dad left, then I graduated…_**

"This is going to be the worst run on sentence in the history of bad grammar," Grace said with a roll of her eyes.

Every evening, after school, she would sit down at the kitchen table with her little brother and help him with his homework, while simultaneously doing her own. That is, on the days when she wasn't working for her father in the Five-O office; she was in charge of keeping the files to Danny's standards of excellence. Or working at the library, and even then she still managed to be home at decent hour to help her bother and keep up with her own work.

"It's not your assignment," Charlie countered argumentatively. It had been a long day for the seven year old.

"No, but why wouldn't she have you write a paragraph? Why only one sentence?" Grace questioned.

"Because they are little and don't know how to write a paragraph yet?" Danny asked by way of answering. "And they don't all have you as a big sister to help them. Charlie is a special case because you have been nurturing his language and reading skills since he was very young. I am proud of you for it, but I see your frustration in this situation."

"It also doesn't have to be long," Charlie said, more cooperative now. "It is more like a list, without actually being formatted like a list."

"Okay, so let's get this done so you can watch TV." Grace said. "Five big things that happened in your life Charlie, and go!"

"I was born, I lived in Hawaii, I got sick, I found out who my real dad is, and he saved my life with a live saving donation of his stem cells," Charlie rattled off the answer.

"Good, got it!" Grace said and passed him the post-it not with the sentence on it. "Copy it out for your teacher and you're done."

"Yay!"


	52. Prompts 311 to 315

**_A/N: Hey all, I can't believe I got this update done. It's been an insane week. I'm leaving for a wedding in an hour, but I just had to get this posted for you all. Enjoy._**

Prompts 311 to 315

 ** _311\. One of the people pictured in today's newspaper has a secret life that involves a member of your family. Describe how you discovered this situation._**

"Package for you Danno," Grace said as her father arrived home and found his two children in the kitchen.

"From Grandma?" Danny asked as he turned toward the cardboard envelope on the counter.

"Yes," she answered. "But why does she send you all those outdated news paper?"

"You know how people talk, I like to keep up on the family, and as long as I don't see the family on the front page, we're good," Danny said and his daughter got it but his son, who was much younger, didn't follow the conversation.

"But if Gramma isn't on the cover, or gramps, then why would they send you all those paper. They read them first, didn't they?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, that's true, but I watch for a different family," Danny answered.

"Dad's a cop Charlie, the family he's watching for are bad families, for the most part. But he doesn't live in Jersey anymore so it shouldn't matter. He had enough bad to deal with here in Hawaii." Grace explained and accused in the same breath.

"No, that is true, but I did deal with a lot of those cases while I was there," Danny said. "And the newspaper is the only way I can really keep up. Now, it doesn't mean that I will ever have to go back and testify, but there is a possibility that I will. And so I stay on top of things," Danny explained. "Also, your grandma loves to leave little notes."

"Because, for some reason, gramma knows everyone in the community and so she leaves extra stories for Danno," Grace added.

"Isn't that gossip?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"No." Danny and Grace spoke in unison.

"It most certainly is gossip," Grace said as she shot angry daggers at her father. "But old people like gramma and dad, don't see it that way."

"Who you calling old?" Danny asked in shock.

"Danno, talking about your old acquaintances in Jersey with Grandma, whom you do not see anymore, is petty and irrelevant and sends the wrong message to the generations that you are trying to raise above the gossip and the bullying," Grace stated haughtily.

"I only do it because Grandma likes to have something to talk about when she calls!" Danny back peddled.

"Sure, whatever," Grace responded with an eye roll.

"But Grace is right about bullying and gossip, it's not a good thing to be participating in," Danny said to appease his daughter.

"I don't really understand what gossip is, so, I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Charlie said.

"Good, keep it that way," Danny said before Grace could explain further.

"For now," Grace said.

"Yes, if it becomes a problem, we'll handle it then," Danny added.

Charlie shrug and carried on with his homework.

"You should start handling the problem by telling Gramma not to send you any more of those papers. You can read them online all you want, and save her time and money, and trees," Grace said to get the final word.

"You're right, and I do read them online so these are all pretty much useless to me. Well, except this one," Danny said and help up one with a bright pink post-it note on the front. "Gramma won at the fall harvest show with her sunflowers this year."

"I know, she told me weeks ago," Grace said.

"But look at the picture, she looks so happy," Danny said.

"It's too bad there isn't a way to get a better quality picture to print off the internet…" Grace said sarcastically. "That one is all smudged because of the news print."

 ** _312\. Your car is at the mechanic's, so you rent one for the day. While loading up groceries, you open the trunk and discover a suitcase._**

"I think you're overreacting," Danny said as he folded his arms and stood back from the now investigations that had begun. "It's a rental, some tourist just forgot a piece of luggage in the trunk."

"And the rental place didn't find it?" Steve asked sarcastically while at the same time on the phone with the bomb squad. "No Daniel, this is bad. Someone knew you were going to get this car, and that is meant to kill you. Or they knew you would pick me up from work in it and that it was our turn to get snacks, and this, this is a bomb."

"Or, I decided to take the car in today, on a whim, and grabbed a rental they didn't have time to check over or clean when the garage dropped me off," Danny said. "I bet the poor fool who forgot their luggage isn't even through the gates yet."

"Or it's a bomb."

"And I'm going to get a phone call any minute, from the rental place…"

"Or it's a bomb."

"Or you're overreacting," Danny said as his phone rang. "It's the rental company."

Steve's face dropped.

"Why yes, there is a suitcase in the trunk," Danny overly exaggerated his words. "Unfortunately, I can't return it to you, not at this time, because my partner found it before I could examine it and now the bomb squad is involved."

"Daniel!" Steve scolded.

"I understand that, I'm sure it's harmless. I'd open it if I could get near it but I cannot. I apologize, I understand, I can put you in contact with the Governor or Hawaii. My partner and I work directly for the Governor, she'll clear all of this up for you," Danny explained loudly for Steve's sake.

"It's just a suit case," Steve said as he rushed for the item, opened it, and found laying on the top of the neatly folded clothing, a plane ticket and a passport.

"Yes, we found the ID," Danny said into the phone. "We will bring it to you directly, with a police escort. We will get your client on that plane." Danny vowed into the phone as Steve slammed the trunk lid again. "I apologize, we are very sorry."

"We're sorry, why didn't they check the trunk in the first place?" Steve huffed.

"Yes, of course, by all means contact her," Danny glared at Steve. "Commander Steve McGarrett, of the Five-O task force, yes that's correct. We'll be right there."

"Get in the car Daniel," Steve growled.

"This is not my fault," Danny said haughtily. "You over reacted."

 ** _313\. Write a letter to the one that got away-the girl on the subway, the guy on the plane who kept making eyes at you, the waitress whose number you were just too shy to ask for, the friends you didn't reconcile with before his tragic death._**

"Why do I know you?" the woman in the interrogation room asked as she stared at Steve.

"We went to school together," Steve answered.

"Here?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered and folded his arms as Danny joined them.

"So, you were caught engaging in the illegal sale of young girls," Danny said as he read the file he'd been handed.

"Who are you?" She asked instead of answering.

"I'm not the one you went to grade school with, I am the one who can be objective with regards to your criminal history. You do know that running a brothel is illegal, I mean you've been charged several times."

"You're not from the islands are you?" She asked slyly.

"No, but I see here that you are wanted in my home town, California, Ohio, man girl, you get around and all of these charges and outstanding warrants are because you hire under age women to work in your brothels," Danny said. "And you were upset that she was the one who got away, way back int he day?" He asked and looked to Steve. "I mean, sure, you have a type, but at least Cat stayed on the right side of the law, for the most part."

"Who's Cat?" The woman asked, eyes glistening.

"A chick he met in the navy," Danny answered.

"So you think I'm that type of girl?" She asked Danny.

"No, not Catherine, but the wrong kind," Danny said.

"Listen, did you know the girls were underage when you hired them?" Steve asked.

"They come to me looking for work, I give them work. If that's the kind of work they want, then at least they aren't on street corners of caught up with drug slinging pimps. I'm an entrepreneur, and one day the government will realize how lucrative this industry is and we'll be regulated and taxed, like alcohol and marijuana."

"Marijuana isn't legal, at least not for recreational uses," Steve countered.

"Whatever, it's just a matter of time," she said and shrugged.

"But underaged girls wont be, and I highly doubt I will see the legalization of prostitution in my life time, or Steve's, or yours," Danny said. "And so, you are going to prison, and as this is your third strike, and you're wanted all over the country, I'm going to definitively tell you that you aren't ever going to see the outside world, let along legalization, in the rest of your lifetime."

"Come now Jersey, let's talk about this," she said and batt her eyes at him.

"No, I'd rather not," Danny said and motioned with his chin for Steve to follow him out. "You're done, your business is closed, and your poor employees have all been offered help and rehabilitation through us. The other charges are being dealt with via the governor's office and you are going to be tossed into a prison where you belong. Thank God she's the one that got away, eh Steve?"

"Yup," Steve said and smirked as the woman's face dropped in shock, and the partners walked out of the room leaving her behind for good.

 ** _314\. You're taking your freshman to college. What are the last words you say to each other before you leave his/her dorm room to get on an airplane to go home?_**

Danny watched, struck by the pain in the parents who hadn't even had time to leave the island yet. They'd brought their wide eyes, excited, child to Hawaii for college, had settled her into her dorm and had vowed to meet up while giving her space to explore on her first day in this new place. When she didn't check in, when she missed their dinner plans all together, and when nothing had been touched in her dorm room after they'd left her, they had contacted police.

Their child was found a day later dead, and now Danny was staring as the family packed up the contents of the dorm room once again.

"How could this happen?" The mother asked to snap Danny out of his darkening thoughts.

"That's what we are trying to find out," Danny answered. "You're sure nothing has changed in here?"

"She walked out with us when we left and never cam back," The father answered emotionally.

"She had her handbag and her phone with her," the mother added. "And she'd said she was going to explore the campus. She turned right and walked into the quad when we got into our cab back to the hotel."

"And why did she want to come to Hawaii?" Danny asked. "Was there anything out of the ordinary about why she wanted to come here?"

"It's paradise, why wouldn't you want to come here?" The father asked angrily.

"Why did you come here?" The mother asked. "It's clear you're from the east coast, so why Hawaii?"

"I came after my wife and I divorced and she uprooted my daughter and came here. I'm here for my daughter, and my son," Danny answered. "So why did your daughter want to come here instead of an east coast, or even a west coast school? You're from the Midwest, aren't you?"

"Yes, and Hawaii was her number one choice," The father answered.

"Was she a party girl back home? Could this have been for a friends or a boy or a girl?" Danny asked.

"She does have two friends who came here," The mother offered before the father could snap again.

"Childhood friends? Can I have their names please?" Danny asked and jotted down notes in a note pad.

"Caroline Baker and Charlie Fisher. She's known Caroline all her life, we're very good family friends. Her parents are staying in the same hotel we are. We all arrived together. We assumed Caroline and Brittany would meet up as soon as we left."

"But you didn't see Caroline?"

"No, or Charlie," the mother answered.

"Charlie was newer to the friends group. We've never met his parents. We don't know much about him actually. He seems a little older than he says, but he got accepted here too," the father added and this time there was suspicion in his tone.

"Has anyone heard from Caroline?" Danny asked.

"We've been so caught up in this, we haven't asked," the mother said.

"Haven't even seen the Bakers since we called the police," the father added.

"And they are staying in the same hotel?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Yes," the parents added in unison. "We're supposed to leave on the same flight tomorrow."

"Unfortunately, I don't think you're leaving just yet," Danny said and sighed. "I'm very sorry for your loss, but you are pivotal to our investigation. I'm going to leave you now with an HPD guard, and I'll see you soon, hopefully, at the Five-O office." He finished and turned to leave.

"Why a guard?" The father asked before Danny could flee.

"This is much bigger than just Brittany," Danny said.

"How do you know?" The mother asked.

"It's a hunch, but better to be safe than sorry." Danny answered and with a slight bow of his head, he left them alone to pack up the life that was now lost to them.

 ** _315\. You swore you would not go to Thanksgiving dinner at your cousin's house ever again if she invited her ex-boyfriend. You go. He's there. Describe the dinner._**

"I don't get it, why do we hate him?" Steve asked as he watched the man Danny was scowling at.

"I put him in jail for assaulting her," Danny answered and sipped at his tea.

"So why are you here then, if you swore you'd never come here if he was invited?"

"Because I want him to know that, even from Hawaii, I'm watching him," Danny answered. "Imagine my shock when she told me he was getting out of prison. Imagine, also, my shock when she told me that they had been in contact the whole time he was on the inside."

"Have you been digging into him ever since?" Steve asked.

"Yes, he had a prior record, that's what got him dumped in prison. Prior drug and driving under the influence charges. This was the first assault and I was damn sure it would stick. I was a patrol cop at the time, and when I got that 911 call to her house, I vowed that it would be over, and yet, here were are."

"Your mother made you come tonight, didn't she?" Steve asked with a twisted smile.

"There was an in depth discussion about it," Danny answered. "And now, with my rank and our station as elite task force members, we have the jurisdiction, thanks to my old friends, to do what needs to be done if he puts a toe out of line," Danny continued and his voice grew louder as the man in question moved closer to where they were.

"I'm sure he heard you," Steve whispered.

"That was the point, Steven," Danny said as he made full and direct eye contact with the man. "And I will tackle him, cuff him and arrest his ass in front of all these people, in a heart beat, because my immunity and means is fully intact on this visit you brought us on. Good thing our governors are good friends."

"Five-O in Jersey," Steve said and looked directly at the man he'd not met but who now hung on their every word. "It has happened before and it will continue to be a thing, I'm sure, any time we're needed here in Jersey."

"Damn right, so you had better be on your best behaviour Conrad, because my entire team is here and watching you," Danny spoke finally to the man who now stood before them and Kono and Chin closed in around him.

"Dinner is ready," Danny's cousin announced to the gathering.

"I'm starving," Danny said and stood and walked to his cousin's side.

"I'm not the man I once was," Conrad spoke to the remaining Five-Os.

"We get that a lot. We, as a general rule, don't believe it," Steve said. "But maybe you'll surprise us," he added as he clapped the man on the shoulder with such force it made him buckle slightly and then the three Five-Os moved off to join Danny in the dining room.


	53. Prompts 316 to 320

**_A/N: Happy Friday everyone! It's been another insane week for me, so I have had very little time to do much of anything but I did get these finished for you. Enjoy!_**

Prompts 316 to 320

 ** _316\. He's not well but he doesn't want anyone to know. How does he hide it?_**

Grace sat sadly at the kitchen table trying to do her homework but failing because she was distracted.

"What's up Monkey?" Danny asked cheerfully. It had been quite some time since he'd addressed her in that way.

"A friend of mine has cancer," Grace said and sighed. "He's still able to be at school but not for much longer because he's going to have surgery. Apparently he's been going through this for a long time and no one knew about it but now that we know, you can see it in him. I'm just shocked and really sad that we didn't recognize it before, that we are so closed off to the idea of it, or noticing things in our friends, that we didn't even notice it before he finally told us."

"Sometimes that's the way people want it," Danny said sympathetically. "People sometimes don't want to be treated liked they are sick, or like they need your sympathy, and the fact is that you see him differently now, whereas before, he was just your friend."

"That's true I guess. It will be hard not to treat him differently, I just wonder, had things gone better, if he would have told us," She said as she turned in her chair, leaving her homework to sit, and looked to her father who was making dinner.

"Had things been different, had it gone better, had he not needed surgery, maybe," Danny said and shrugged. "I guess there comes a time when everyone needs a little support. There was a time, I assume, when he though that things were going well and that he would be fine, and so by not telling you, he kept normalcy in his life. But now…"

"Now things have gotten bad and he doesn't know if he's going to make it," Grace interrupted.

"Exactly," Danny said as he noticed tears in her eyes. "Cry now, my sweet child, but be brave and strong and show support in his hard time when you're with him," he said as she stood and came to him.

"How?" She asked.

"How do we have strength in troubling times?" Danny asked as he looked down into her face. "We pray, we help, we visit and sped time with them. We do nice things, and we try to keep things as normal as possible, to keep their spirits up, when they are suffering."

"And when we're not with them?" She asked.

"You pray even harder. You cry your tears. You feel your feelings and try to wrap your head around what it means. You've dealt with death in your life, but never of someone as young as this, and though he's not dying right now, that is a possibility of his condition. So you get ready in any way that you can, and you pray for healing so that it doesn't come to that."

"Will you take me to visit him in the hospital?" Grace asked.

"Of course, you how how things get because we had to deal with a lot of the same conditions for your bother. I will take you any time you want, and if I can't we'll get someone to take you up there."

"I think that's why he told me," Grace confessed. "He hasn't really, really, told our friends but he told me and asked a lot of questions about Charlie's transplant."

"Although Charlie's condition wasn't cancer, it was similar, so he's looking to your for guidance. I would take comfort in that. He trusts you, he's concerned but he knows that you've been through this. You told him that Charlie is doing really well?" Danny asked.

"I did," Grace answered.

"Good, it was probably comforting for him," Danny smiled. "I know you're sad, it's always sad when young people are sick, but he knows he can look to your for support now. I'm proud of you, I'm proud of the way you're handling this, and I support you and your friends."

"Thank you," she said and smiled.

"Homework?" He asked and motioned with his chin to the table.

"Yeah." She nodded and returned to her place with new resolve.

 ** _317\. Your tender, loving, larger-than-life boyfriend makes his money raising and fighting dogs._**

"He's a bad man," Steve yelled at his sister.

"You know that animal abuse is generally seen as a precursor to additional violence, violence that escalates to humans?" Danny asked Mary, much more calmly and collected then her brother but still trying to convince her of this man's potential to be very very bad.

"He doesn't hurt the dogs, he just fights them," Mary protested.

"It's the same things," Steve stated. "It's the same fucking thing, they are domesticated animals, not bread for that kind of thing. They are companions, trusting, gentle creatures and he trains them to be violent. It's not the dogs fault, it's the owners fault, and if that dog doesn't fight well it will be injured and could die. That's not fair."

"Not to mention it is completely illegal and by telling us this, we have an obligation to report and arrest him," Danny added.

"You can't, please," Mary protested. "If he get's arrested again, he's going to prison."

"He has a prior record? Mary McGarrett what the hell are you thinking?" Steve yelled to scold.

"He's been caught before," Mary confessed sadly. "He's on a registered offenders list. He's not actually supposed to have animals."

"Are the animals in your name?" Steve asked as his eyes grew wide and Danny moved to the smart computer table.

"Some of them are," Mary confessed and grew fearful.

"Do you know what this could do to you?" Steve asked as his demeanour changed and he became frantic. "You can't be caught up in this. You can't have know about this. You could lose Joan over this."

"No, it's just animals!" Mary cried.

"You are going on the record as having reported his activity to us. You are going to show us where he keeps the dogs and you are going to let him go. You are also going to have to take care of the animals in your name from here on out and you are going to have to deny that you had any knowledge of this prior to today and telling us all about his criminal past," Steve spoke and his words were both orders and pleading. "If you don't, you're at fault as well, and you can go to jail. You can be reported to child services. You can lose Joan because of this involvement with a known offender."

"And now that we know, we are obligated to tell someone and get to the bottom of this," Danny added.

"Fine," Mary huffed and moved toward the door.

"I'm sorry Mary, until we catch this guy you and Joan are staying with me," Steve said and stopped her. "Danny will take the case from here."

"Already on it," Danny said and walked past them.

"I can't believe this," Mary was angry now. "I came to you, not as a cop, but because I wanted to talk to my brother."

"And I'm telling you this, not as a cop but as a brother, this guy is bad and I do not want you or my niece around him ever again," Steve said and folded his arms.

"When did you get so soft?" Mary asked.

"This isn't being soft, this is doing what's right, and that is animal abuse and the profile is sound," Steve answered. "And if you don't believe me, I will take you into the office and have every cop I know explain to you the severity of this situation."

"No need, I get it," Mary huffed and sat down.

"You were going to walk out with Joan," Steve commented after a long moment of awkward silence in which Mary shot daggers at her brother.

"At least if she's here with you, they wont take her away," Mary reasoned.

"They'd take her away from you," Steve countered. "And thank God you have a brother who will step up and take care of her."

 ** _318\. You've just arrived at a parking garage ticket machine, and discover five printed receipts left by people who paid before you. They all have different times, of course, ranging from paying $26 for their ticket at 2:00 a.m. The night before, to $2 for a fifteen-minute stay at 10:30 a.m. Write five paragraphs, each one an individual story about each forgotten ticket, and about who those people are and what they were doing before coming to pay for their car._**

"Are you really doing this?" Steve asked as he and Danny sat together in the Camaro watching the parking lot and the surrounding buildings.

"What else do you want to do while we sit here and wait for the grass to grow over this paved paradise?"

"It's a stakeout, not trash collection day," Steve countered defensively. "And even if it were, you're doing a piss pour job of it. You only picked up the ticket receipts and left behind the other discarded items. You should have at least slapped on some latex and picked up the discarded syringes."

"I called the health unit to come and deal with those," Danny said as he let the comment slide. "It is their job, after all."

"While you have become a trash collector," Steve said, not ready to let his train of thought go. He would have preferred to sit in silence then wonder at what Danny was doing.

The lot was located in a part of town know for its violence and crime, by night, but during the day, the high rise structures and the variety of businesses made it a location that many people had to visit.

"For your information, these receipts, discarded as they were, have credit card numbers on them and durations of parking times. We got lucky. I've passed along the card numbers to the office, along with the observation of the street cameras in the area, for further investigation, and the time stamps on these give me an idea of the traffic in this lot. Now Toast can match times, with cars leaving via the street cam that looks right at the ticket machine, in fact, it's probably there to capture the license plate numbers. If your intel is correct, then we should be looking at people who arrive generally around the same time each day and we can match them to cards, if that is how they pay, and cars; make, model and license plates. These also tell me that traffic in this particular lot is low in the morning but picks up in the afternoon."

"You got all that from the trash?" Steve asked mockingly.

"Steven, your non-law-enforcement officer is showing. Just when I think you've been on this job long enough your lack of training in these investigative matters rears it's ugly head," Danny spoke to insult. "You know damn well that one of the first thing we look for, when securing a scene, is trash, and if it is discarded as these have been, they are fair game."

"Fine, what else do these tickets tell you?" Steve sighed, knowing that this argument wasn't one that was going to end in his favour.

"This first one is time stamped 2 a.m. It's not our guy," Danny said and waved it at Steve.

"And how do you know that?"

"Math," Danny said. "They paid $26, where as this last one was only here for 15 minutes and they paid $2. So by our powers of primary math we can determine that this first car was parked in the lot for 13 hours," Danny explained. "I don't yet know what kind of car it was, but judging by the buildings, someone in one of the high rises was probably one a deadline and pulled a little over time to get finished."

"How does that make sense if the last ticket was for 15 minutes?" Steve asked.

"Read the sign," Danny said and pointed at the sign above the entrance, right above the ticket machine. "You pay $2 per hour, and you have to pay for the first hour weather you use it or not."

"Then why stamp it with the 15 minutes?" Steve asked.

"When you drive in you get your parking slip," Danny said as he waved the one in their vehicle at Steve. "You know this, you have already done this today to park here. And the slip is marked with the time we arrived. When we leave, you put that ticket into the machine so that it can read your barcode and determine how much you have to pay. Now, in our case, you are going to claim this as a business expense and we'll get our money back, but in the civilian population, the machine is going to spit out a receipt with all this pertinent information. A smart person, conscious of the fraud that happens in this world, knows to keep their receipts until they can destroy them properly to cover up the information that is one them, but there are many people that just let it slide, like these five people."

"And you think our dealer is smart enough to work a network to peddle his product, but not smart enough to know that he should probably not discard something with his credit card information on it?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"I didn't say he was in this group of five," Danny countered. "I merely said that this will give me an idea of the people that use this lot. As a precaution, I'm having Toast run all of these card numbers so that we can rule them out, or get lucky and see our suspect be as dumb as you seem believe he is not. But, and I'm leaning toward your mind set on the matter, Toast can still use the Camera feed to go back and run license plates for the vehicles coming and going. And, just to make things clear, I don't think this person knew what they were doing at 2 a.m. When they discarded this receipt."

"Because they'd been working all day and were passing out by the time they finally got to leave," Steve commented.

"Exactly," Danny said. "The next time stamp is hours later," he added and laid the first receipt on the dash to focus on the second one. "This person left at 8 a.m. And they paid $16 for the ticket."

"An eight hour shift," Steve said.

"Yeah, probably a maintenance worker or clearer of some kind for the businesses; likely a van, probably with more than one person. Toast will verify." Danny said and placed the second receipt on top of the first. "This person was here from an hour at 9 a.m., well just under an hour, paid 2 dollars, and probably came for the breakfast at Holly's Dinner over there. The ticket number suggest that there were eighteen tickets between the leaving of the cleaners and the start of the breakfast sitting at the dinner. The last two are quick succession, again a couple of people between them, so probably diner patrons."

"I've heard good things about Holly's," Steve commented.

"So have I, we'll have to go one day," Danny added.

"We could go now and sit in the windows looking at the lot," Steve offered.

"And risk interrupting breakfast, more like lunch now, if Toast gets us eyes on a potential suspect?" Danny asked.

"You're right, I wonder if they do take out," Steve said and started fidgeting with his phone.

"Order from here, run over and get it, and being it back to the car?" Danny asked.

"I could eat," Steve said and smiled.

"Of course you could," Danny said and shook his head.

"Well, at least we have a little more to go on then just this particular lot, in this particular part of town," Steve added to carry on with talk of the case.

"Sure, and with the cameras, Toast can be running facial on all the people he sees, plus license plates," Danny nodded.

"So maybe we go for breakfast, or brunch, now that we have this to go on and let Toast work his magic. It could take a while and we could be exploring other avenues while he digitally does this stakeout for us," Steve offered.

"It be better than sitting in this car all day," Danny said after a long moment of thought.

"Then it's settled, we can always come back when we have a suspect in mind, but first, let's treat ourselves for a job well done!"

"You mean me," Danny countered.

"You're going to take all the credit when Toast is doing most of the work?"

"I picked up the trash that lead to the cameras and the credit cards," Danny spoke defensively.

"Five-O is a team, Danno, you have to be a team player. Come on, I'll buy you breakfast," Steve said as he exited the vehicle.

"Not without your wallet you wont," Danny called after him as he grabbed Steve's wallet from the glove compartment and followed.

 ** _319\. In 2000, 118 sailors and officers died aboard the Russian submarine Kursk, which sank in the Barents Sea. Narrate a moment from it's final hours._**

"You're worse than my kids," Danny huffed as he stood behind Steve. He'd been there for several minutes just waiting to be acknowledged but Steve was enraptured by the television program. He was effectively glued to the TV and tuned out from everything that was going on around him.

"Shh, this is great, and sad, and horrible, but mostly really great. I love modern maritime stories and this disaster is one of the big ones. I mean we all heard about this one while we worked for the navy. Did you know that there was actually a US sub in the area while the Russians were playing their war games. It's true. They registered the explosions that sank the Kursk on their equipment but the Russians never reached out for help," Steve explained as he turned around and looked to Danny with wide eyed, childlike wonder.

"113 people died on that sub, and you're acting like it's amazing. It's tragic and sad," Danny countered to try and curb Steve's enthusiasm.

"You know your stuff!" Steve said.

"Who doesn't?" Danny asked. "I mean, any smart individual with interests outside of themselves know how to read. Also, I've been watching you, watch this show, for a good 15 minutes and well, they made reference to all of the things I just rattled back to you."

"I know, it was crazy, and seems so long ago, but really, I was still in the Navy, doing the things back then. I was still Intelligence, I wasn't on a sub but I was on the ships that bounced information around. People think 2000 was so long ago, it really wasn't, and yet, the Cold War was, and arguably still is happening today. And that, the distrust, that's what cost those men their lives. Well, the ones that made it to the back compartment of the sub and who weren't killed by the blasts."

"That is the truly tragic part, 26 men died waiting to be rescued," Danny said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, you're right," Steve said. "It really is tragic."

"I can't imagine what that would have been like. I mean, with my claustrophobia I'd never set foot on a sub to begin with, but imagine just sitting down there waiting to be rescued, having hope that they could, and then, as the hours passed by, knowing that they weren't going to survive and all because of what? Lack of funding? Mediocre maintenance? Outdated technology? It wasn't even that they were at war, they were in training."

"Accidents happen," Steve said.

"The Kursk was an accident waiting to happen and those 113 lives were lost because money is more important than life," Danny said angrily. "Turn the TV off, this is just making me mad now."

"Well what else do you want to do?" Steve asked.

"Shoot something. Come on, let's go to the range," Danny said and stormed away.

"Yes sir!"

 ** _320\. What was your favourite candy when you were a child? What memory do you associate with that candy? Imagine it in your hands and in your mouth. What does it taste like and how does it make you feel?_**

"These were my favourites when I was a kid," Danny said at the sight of the candies in his son's trick or treat bag. "I'm gonna get all nostalgic on you."

"You can have them, they taste like dish soap," Charlie said and cringed.

"How do you know what soap tastes like?" Danny asked.

"Grace told me," Charlie answered. "She said, one time gramma washed her mouth out with dish soap because she said a bad word and then you gave her these candies and they tasted just like gramma's dish soap."

"That sounds about right for your grandmother," Danny laughed.

"So I don't want them, you can have them Danno."

"So you've never tried them?" He asked his son and tried to be as excited as possible.

"Nope," Charlie shook his head.

"Here, try one!" Danny said.

"And waste the 'one candy before bed' rule that only happens on Halloween? No way, I want something really good!" Charlie countered and turned his nose up.

"All right, that's understandable. Which do you want to try?" Danny asked as he popped the lemon flavoured treat into his mouth. "Oh god, they do taste like dish soap!" He said and spit it out.

"See! Here Danno, have a Snickers, it take the yucky taste away," Charlie said and handed his father the chocolate bar.

"Thank you, my son. That is very kind of you," Danny said. "What are you going to have before bed?"

"Twix," Charlie said and pulled the full size bar out of his bag.

"Thatta boy!" Danny laugh and because it was halloween the rule stood. Charlie would have one candy before bed.


	54. Prompts 321 to 325

**_A/N: Happy Friday…ish? I don't know if this is going to happen today or not. Its 1:20PM where I am and I'm just getting started on this so…it may be very late tonight when this actually gets posted or early Saturday. It's been a crazy busy and BS filled week, and I just haven't had the best time of it, so I apologize in advance if this is weird and dark this week…if it happens this week. Also, I feel like I have to post ten of these this week because the last prompt in this set of five is a 4 part prompt and the next 3 prompts are in the second set, so it doesn't make sense if I make you wait two weeks. I just made more work for myself and I have to go to actual work in 2 hours. So enough or my complaining, here we go! Enjoy._**

Prompts 321 to 325

 ** _321\. Write an opening paragraph with only one-syllable words._**

"What are you writing?" Danny asked as Grace growled in frustration and hurled another crumpled paper at her waste paper basket, which was located next to her bedroom door, and narrowly missed her father who just happened to walked by in that moment.

"The worlds most useless and redundant writing assignment of all times!" Grace yelled, displaying all of her father's anger.

"Why is it redundant?" Danny asked as he leaned in the door frame and tried to get his daughter to communicate her frustrations to him.

"I have to use single syllable words to write an opening paragraph for nothing in particular, but what's the point in that? And opening paragraph should grab your attention, you should use big flamboyant words. You should lure the audience in with your mastery of the language. But this, this is bullshit!" Grace explained in frustration as words outside her usual vocabulary, but well ingrained in her mind, flowed freely because of her frustration.

"Yes, I agree with you," Danny said, "but maybe you are missing the point of the whole exercise."

"Enlighten me, father, what is the point of this exercise?" Grace asked and her tone dripped with sarcasm and distain.

"Maybe it is to show the power of words, not just big words, but little words as well. How strength can lie in the smallest insignificance, or the largest elaboration. How the words we say affect the actions we portray. How words, in the right sequence, can do all the wrong things."

"To go beyond the Sticks and Stones paradigm to the lethal and devastating value that words can have?" Grace asked.

"Exactly," Danny said and nodded. "And just how impossible it might actually be to write a whole paragraph using only one syllable words, to show that words in themselves have the power to destroy and create, and yet they remain as complicated and as deep as the human identity."

"So maybe what you are saying, is that I should try and write that paragraph using as many single syllable words as I can, and my whole argument should be that the exercise is impossible because all words, small or large, as relevant?" She asked.

"I'd like to see what you come up with," Danny said with a nod.

"I'm going to need my thesaurus for this," Grace said as she bolted from her chair and rushed to the bookshelf in the living room.

"What for?" Danny asked but he already knew where she was going with this.

"I am going to write this as I would generally write, and then I'm going to go back and the words that are too big or have too many syllables, I'm going to look up and replace with it's lowest common denominator!" Grace explained.

"Language and Math all in the same simple paragraph," Danny said with a wink.

"Exactly, everything is inner connected," She said.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Inspired even, thank you."

 ** _322\. Open a newspaper and choose a person from a random article. From his or her perspective, narrate the scene that unfolds at the breakfast table when he or she reads this article for the first time._**

"But Danno, doesn't it bother you?" Grace asked as he threw aside a newspaper that had printed an angry opinion piece on the Five-O task-force and specifically her father.

"No one is ever going to be one hundred percent happy all the time, so you can't let things like this get to you," Danny answered. "Our accountability comes from the Governor, our immunity and means covers everything else, and generally, if these kinds of letters are written about us, the Governor's officer will respond on our behalf because we have bigger, better, things to be dealing with. Like public safety and serving and protecting the people of Hawaii, rather than to be involved in petty bullshit in newspaper. Our actions should speak louder than angry words, and I believe that we do, or we would have the cooperation that we have on this island."

"What if you have to deal with an angry person in real life, face to face?" She asked.

"Most of the time, people are angry because we get into their business, or because they are guilty of something, or have a condition that causes them to not understand a greater good over themselves. In these cases, where people come up and get in the way, we generally have them forcibly removed or arrested for obstruction of justice. Generally this makes them even more mad, but it also highlights the social problems. If we end up face to face with someone, say in a less hostile situation but in which they would rather voice their angry opinions about the police and us specifically, generally it's because they would rather see out attention elsewhere, and then we are right back to same reasons as before. If, and it is rare, that we actually run into people with legitimate concerns that have resulted in anger, then we deal with it to relieve the issues and defuse the situation. Sometimes it works, sometimes it makes people even more angry and then we send them to the Governor because our immunity and means gives us that right. If anger turns to violence then arresting a person who reacts ends in one of two ways. Either with the overreacting person in custody, charged with assaulting an officer, or shot."

"So really, you've profiled these kinds of people?" Grace asked.

"When you've been on the job as long as I have, yes," Danny said.

"So this person, what is their deal?" She asked.

Danny picked up the news paper and scanned the article quickly. "The is person is wanted in connection with a trafficking ring," Danny said as he placed the paper down before his daughter and pointed at the name at the bottom. "A smart person would have published this anonymously, but because they are trying to draw attention away from the real reason I got up in his face in the first place, he forgot to do that. So now, when we have the evidence to arrest him, or we catch him in the act, we will put out a media statement discrediting him and this article showing that it was just to bolster his public image."

"Do you have enough evidence to do that?"

"We have him under twenty-four hour surveillance," Danny said. "And that's about all I can tell you based on the nature of the ongoing investigation."

"Got it," she said and winked.

 ** _323\. Write titles for five country western or heavy metal songs._**

"No please, silence is better than country. Your ranting is better than country," Steve whined. "It's all 'my girl left me for the cow', 'my dog is dead because it was run down by my girl's cow', 'we party all night down some back dirt road to get away from the cows' and all the while it is accompanied by that terrible twang. What even makes that sound?" He asked and shook his head. "I'd rather listen to heavy metal over country but that's probably almost just as bad because it's a lot of drums and screaming. Let's stick with your ranting, its much more melodic, or I might just gouge my eyes out."

"Don't you mean your ear drums?" Danny asked sarcastically as he searched for a station that they could both agree on. "Your eyes can see music, but your ears can hear it."

"Sure, whatever, just give me anything but country, or heavy metal," Steve responded.

"Classic rock?" Danny asked.

"Sure, that a million times better," Steve said.

"And the twang in country music is either from a steel guitar or a lap guitar," Danny offered to make conversation. "You use a metal or glass slide over the strings and it makes them whine or pluck and pull the slide over the sting and it twangs."

"Why would you know that?" Steve asked in shock at his partners musical knowledge.

"I used to be that country kid," Danny answered. "I worked on my grandparents ranch remember?"

"Sure, but does that mean you have to like country music?" Steve asked.

"Oh I hate that stuff, mainly because I had to listen to so much of it. My grandparents had a group of labourers and neighbours that helped out on the ranch. Every Monday and Wednesday nights after they brought in the cattle, they would gather in the barn and they'd make music together. The instruments are fascinating, the songs they wrote and sang, though similar to your assessment, worked for them. I didn't like the music but I was fascinated by the talent of these people who could make music and create it. I was young then. I think that's why I picked up a guitar later on. I realized pretty quickly that I preferred rock and blues to most other music, though as a Jersey boy you had to like jazz too," Danny explained.

"Blues can get pretty twangy," Steve commented.

"True, the old, southern stuff for sure, but it really was the precursor to modern rock and country. Everything has its origins," he added.

"So what were some of these songs they wrote? Would I know them?" Steve asked to return to the country conundrum.

"No, they only played for little town events or their own enjoyment. It never went anywhere, at least I don't think it did. It was so long ago, I think there was one called, The Ranchers Lament. It was all about the day to day, dawn to dusk, on a farm. There was also one called Space To Roam, and it was about riding out after the cattle over rolling hills and pastures. Oh and the Moonshine Waltz, which wasn't actually a waltz but it was about it was a favourite to dance to at the barn parties. It was about taking your girl out for the night but really staying in the community and dancing as they drank and had fun. Cobble Stones and Canyons was about farm life verse the modern world and Bring Me Back To The Rodeo was about the Rodeo," Danny explained reminiscently. "Come to think of it, all of those, except maybe the last one, were very much Bluegrass rather than country, but they kinda balanced between both."

"And you didn't go crazy listen to that stuff?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"You learn to tune it out or appreciate it for the craftsmanship. I don't go out of my way to listen to country music, or bluegrass, but back then, it was just part of the lifestyle."

"What would be the music of this lifestyle?" Steve asked.

"Rock and Island music, or a mixture of the two," Danny answered.

"I don't mind the Island stuff if we're out at a restaurant or along the beach, it just seems like the right place for that," Steve offered thoughtfully.

"And that's how the music felt on the ranch," Danny said.

"I get it," Steve said with a nod. "But I think, for our purposes, rock is probably our best bet for the work week."

"I agree, especially if you need a good song for a car chase or running head long into a fire fight. Highway To Hell. Wanted, Dead Or Alive. Back In Black. Wheel In The Sky. Songs like that would be the soundtrack of our lives now," Danny said and rattled off his list of title.

"Yeah, like Carry On, My Wayward Son," Steve said with a nod.

"Who know's when we'll find peace," Danny said darkly.

"Well, I for one, am not done yet. So we have time to find peace."

"Unless you get us killed," Danny countered.

"Life In The Fast Lane," Steve said and laughed.

"Bad Company," Danny said and rolled his eyes.

"You love me, don't lie," Steve said as the police radio announced an active shooter incident. "What do you say, Danno?" He asked.

"We may as well go down in a Blaze Of Glory," Danny answered.

"Five-O responding," Steve said into the radio and then floored the accelerator.

 ** _324\. Pick one pop song you loved as a child. Listen to it and write for at least five minutes without stopping._**

"Good song, it was one of my favourites as a small child, well not that small, I was about seven when it came out," Danny said as he passed by the television playing and Elton John song from 1983. The song was being performed by another artist but the feel was still there and it brought back memories of his childhood.

"They sure don't write songs like they used to," Charlie, Danny's youngest, spoke and every work and tone rang with his father's sarcasm. "You can't even understand what people are saying these days."

"You're not wrong, my son," Danny said with a laugh.

"Every era has its hits and its flops. Sure, some decades were better than others but I don't know if I would say everything these days is bad. 80's pop and 80's rock were generally very good, timeless even, but country back then…" Grace, Danny's eldest reasoned philosophically as she was apt to do, which would in turn spur on a family discussion.

"Country now," Danny offered with a look of semi-disgust. "I guess the rock country isn't horrible, but oh the traditional stuff…"

"I don't like country music," Charlie said with a shake of his head. "Except maybe that one song by Garth Brooks where the lady kills her husband."

"What?" Danny gasped nearly choking on his beverage.

"You know, the one he does live with an extra verse," Charlie said.

"How do you know about Garth Brooks Live?" Danny asked.

"The live in Central Park concert was on TV the other day," Grace said. "I was watching it. I don't mind Garth Brooks, or Rascal Flats. Garth Brooks has a couple of songs that have verses he only sings live."

"Friends In Low Place," Danny said.

"And, Thunder Rolls," Grace added. "That's the one with the killing verse. But I mean a lot of country artist have sung about doing that. The Night That The Light Went Out In Georgia. Good-Bye Earl. But it's not just country. Cher has a song called Dark Lady and there is murder in that. Chicago, the musical, is all about murder. It's like one of the great themes in modern music."

"Movies too," Danny said. "It's just so normalized."

"At least Garth Brooks only sings it live, he cuts that verse on the album," Charlie said.

"Aren't all of those songs a little old for you?" Danny asked. "Both of you?"

"Like Charlie said, they don't make music the way they used to," Grace said and shrugged.

"I guess you're right," Danny said with a nod.

 ** _325\. What is the title of the story of your life, written as … a biography?_**

"'How Five-O Changed My Life'," Steve offered.

"More like, 'How Divorce Changed My Life'," Danny countered. "Five-O just compounded my problems and lifted me to higher status, and if I were to write my biography, as is my goal eventually, then I would have to go into detail about the task-force if I wanted the book to be a best seller world wide, not just here in Hawaii, and I can't do that because of the cases we investigate."

"Right, confidentiality and all that," Steve said with a nod. "But it is a catchy title."

"And more like your Biography because Five-O literally pulled you from the navy into all this bullshit, and then you pulled me in," Danny half complained. "I could write about the beginnings of the task force and the cases that caused it to be established but then we'd turn from my life into a biography about Five-O, and that in itself should be explored."

"So your biography, really, should be called; How Steve Changed My Life," His partner said with a wink.

"Just like my restaurant has to be called Steve's?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"We're going in on that as partners, maybe we should do the same for the book," Steve offered.

"Can't I have anything that is just mine?" Danny protested.

"No, we're in this together," Steve said and winked.


	55. Prompts 326 to 330

**_A/N: I have to leave for work in about an hour…and I still have to edit for three other stories…But I want to get these posted to… I'm so torn!_**

Prompts 326 to 330

 ** _326\. …a novel?_**

"How would you go about it? Like pick a case and then write the Adventures of Hawaii Five-O, like you were Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"I'm not talking about a book, I'm talking a true crimes, television, drama!" Steve countered. "Who reads novels anymore?"

"Remember that time the talk show host did a ride along with us for a week? That's what this would be and you hated that," Danny said skeptically. "And, for the record, our cases are not entertainment, they are serious. Also, I read novels, my kids read novels, libraries still exist in the world."

"You don't think, once we retire, that this could be a crazy good business venture?" Steve asked.

"Not unless you publish them posthumously," Danny said.

"Meaning?"

"After you're dead, then maybe people will be into it."

"But if I'm dead, how will I make sure that the actors would do justice to you and I?" Steve asked.

"That's why it shouldn't be a TV show, it should be a book, or a collection of stories, and then once you are dead, if our children or those who benefit from our estates wish to sell the rights and make TV shows or movies, then it's up to them to do us justice. We'd never know because we'd be dead."

"I don't like that at all," Steve said. "I'd like to make the money now."

"Then count me out of your cockamamie scheme."

"Did you just use the word cockamamie?" Steve asked in shocked amusement.

"What part about 'I read' didn't you get. I have a very extensive vocabulary. If anyone is going to write a book, it should be me."

"So you're my Watson?" Steve asked with a twisted grin.

"No," Danny answered. "I'm just the one who has any clue. What do you know about writing a screen play, if that's really what you want to do?"

"Nothing, but I'm sure this library that you speak of, will have books for that. Or the internet can teach me," Steve said sarcastically.

"Good luck with that."

 ** _327\. …a murder-mystery?_**

"The Five-O Files has a good, spooky, kinda ring to it," Steve offered. "I'm thinking less of the novel kinda genre and more of the murder-mystery or true crime for my passion project."

"But that's been done before and isn't fresh and exciting," Grace countered. "The X-files, the Forensic Files, The Ghost Files; all are TV shows all ready on TV."

"But this would be a murder-mystery book series all about my cases," Steve said. "Are those shows also books?"

"I'm pretty sure that they are, uncle Steve, or at least they either started as books or became books because of the TV show's popularity," Grace said sympathetically. "They kinda go hand in hand because you have to have a screen play unless you're looking at reality TV like Cops or The First 48."

"They already exist is what you are telling me. I'd basically be taking a structure that already happened…"

"Yeah, pretty much, and as far as I'm concerned, it's not really worth it because that genre of TV is kinda on it's way out. My suggestion is to put reality out of your mind and maybe use your cases as reference, a jumping off point, but you are going to have to make this up as you go. You can be the main character. You can't go word for word what happened. You have to make it up, and make it more fantastical. You're outside the realm of reality, so make it fiction."

"Most people wouldn't believe these cases were real though," Steve protested.

"But there is a record of them, and many of them have been prosecuted, so if you wanted to look hard enough, you could find that these are true cases," Grace said. "But think about it, Thomas Harris was a journalist that wrote about crime before he wrote his Hannibal books. His actual reporting inspired the books but the characters, the stories, are not reality though parts of them could be real. You need to cross over into the other world, the world of fiction. Let your experience inspire you, but you need to make this up as you go."

"But I wanted this to be easy," Steve said and pouted.

"You can't even get your paper work done, what makes you think that you could write a book," Danny asked and accused from his place. He'd tried to stay out of the conversation, but just couldn't anymore.

"I can do whatever I put my mind to," Steve snapped.

"Sure," Danny said and rolled his eyes, "but don't think that Grace is going to write it all down for you because you can't be settled enough at any given time to sit down and do it."

"I could be one of your first editors, but no, I'm not going to write it for you," Grace said to jump onboard with her father.

"I can write it myself," Steve huffed.

"Good, then I'd say take all of Grace's advice and go get yourself started on an outline and then bring it back to her for some feedback."

"I can't just write it?" Steve asked.

"That's not the best idea, Uncle Steve," Grace said with a shake of her head. "If you want it to amount to anything, you're going to have to put a lot of work into it."

"Ugh, I'm over it already."

 ** _328\. … a romance?_**

"How Steve Met Catherine; A tragic Romance," Danny said. "And the sequel could be: How She Killed My Love."

"It's not funny," Steve said with a pout plastered across his face.

"Too soon?" Danny asked mockingly.

"It will never be okay, Daniel."

"It's also not a very original idea, you know that right? Literally the premise behind most stories that try to be romance but end in tragedy are your's and Catherine's love story," Danny continued to mock him. "What do you know about romance anyway? You put on a suit, one time, and picked her up from the shrimp truck. If you tried to write a romance it would end up porn."

"No it wouldn't!" Steve protested.

"What was the outcome of that night?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Hey now, I'd make it tasteful," Steve countered defensively without answering the question but at the same time he did.

"Your idea of tasteful and the general public's ideas are very, very, different," Danny mocked.

"Okay, so maybe it's not a romance," Steve said and sighed.

"No, it should just be left in the past. This is just you dwelling on it, when you could be out in search of love and happiness."

"So just forget Catherine?"

"Just forget her and move on, but don't be fooled if you fall into the same patterns."

"Maybe I should write it like a self help book," Steve said.

"Sure, if you actually learned from it, but I don't think you have yet because you haven't tried to change your behavioural patterns."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked angrily.

"You are looking for Catherine in every woman you date, and because of that, you will experience the same outcomes. But it's not really Catherine's fault. It's your mother's. You have a type. Without even knowing it, you looked for your mother."

"Shut Up Daniel!"

"I'll not say another word, but only that it's the truth and you know it."

 ** _329\. Write the scene about the first time someone other than your family or friends told you they loved you._**

"There is nothing wrong with platonic love, or any true love for that matter," Danny said as he sat with his son. "Uncle Steve and I tell each other, all the time, that we love each other and in the beginning of our relationship he got me shot and I hated him. But our relationship has evolved and is evolving, and always will. Sometimes we tell each other that we love each other, even around our girlfriends, but love comes in many forms, and love is love is love, no matter what."

"I know Danno, but why don't other people know that?" Charlie asked sadly he'd been called to the principals office, with his father, because of an incident on the playground.

"Because they are ignorant, or hate filled, or just plain uneducated. Or maybe they have never felt love in the ways that we have."

"Who else do you love?" Charlie asked.

"I love you, I love Grace, I love Uncle Chin and Sarah, and Lou and his family. I love Kono and Adam, and Steve, Mary, Joan and even Kamekona. I love Rosie and her friends Aaron and Clayton. I love Dog and Beth and all their kids, Toast, Charlie and even cousin Eric. I love a lot of people because they are worthy of my love and sometimes you just gotta tell people that to help them through hard times," Danny explained.

"And Steve, you really love him even though he makes you angry?"

"More so because he makes me angry and afraid sometimes. Steve makes me a better man because of who he is."

"That makes sense," Charlie said with a nod.

"Now there are some people in this world, bad people and sick people, who try to do bad things to people and claim that it is love, when it's not. Like people who touch you when they don't have permission to. Or people who pull boys and girls into situation that are dangerous and don't feel right. That isn't love, and if it doesn't feel right, then it's not okay," Danny explained.

"Okay," Charlie said with a nod. "But why has Principal Marion called this meeting?"

"Because Principal Marion is ignorant, and so are Frederick's parents. Because they have problems with boys loving boys or girl's loving girls and they are so closed minded that they don't know that love is love and that sometimes there are different kinds of love. But boys can love other boys in different ways and girls can love girls in different was. And there are some people in this world that don't identify with either boy or girl as a gender," Danny explained.

"What is gender?" Charlie asked.

"Some people will tell you it is what you are, like a boy or a girl. But really it's a state of mind. If you are born a boy but feel like you should be a girl, then that is what you are. If you don't like to identify as either, that's okay too," Danny explained. "And there are many different shades in between. It's not as black and white as it used to be, and it's becoming much more accepted in our world, but there are still people that have big problems with it and I believe that's why this is such a big deal for Mr. Marion and Frederick's parent."

"Why aren't you afraid?" Charlie asked.

"Well, because I'm a police officer and it's my job to be conscious of everyone and non-judgmental when it comes to their condition, but I am judgemental of their actions and behaviours. That's how I read people, and I wasn't always that open but I learned to be better and I believe that everyone can do the same if they just let go of their fear."

"You think people are afraid of love?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I do, and jealous of those who have it and know it," Danny answered.

"So am I in trouble?"

"Not with me, you're not," Danny said as the principal's door opened and they were beaconed inside.

 ** _330\. Write about something you find offensive._**

"Look, I don't care what you have to say, in fact, I find your mentality offensive and insulting and I will not, under any circumstances condone or authorize the discipline of my son that you are asking for because he expressed his love for another boy. I will, however, tell you that this is 2017 and if you insist upon teaching ignorance and prejudice to your student population, I will be forced, as a member of a government organization, to report you for human rights violations and hate crimes, and I will insist on full legal actions against you, the ignorant fools who raised a complaint, and this entire school board," Danny yelled and threatened the principal who had called him and his con into a conference over something as foolish as childhood feelings of love and admiration for each other on the playground. "And don't think for one second that I will not be dealing with those parents in my own way," he continued when the principal tried to blame the other child's parents for the complaint. "You should have stood up for Charlie the second they called, the second the homophobic words came out of their mouths. You claim to be an equal rights school, to have Safe Spaces, to accommodate the LGBTQ community and yet, here we are, in your office where you pulled your haughty bullshit to reprimand my child for saying he loved his friend. Well, let me tell you, he learned it from me, and he also knows the difference between familial, platonic, and romantic love. He has respect for the LGBTQ and if it turns out that he has love for the same gender as himself, then that is okay because that's who he is."

"I don't have a problem with being gay!" The principal protested.

"Of course you don't because that's the catch all phrase that they tell you to say when really you do have a problem. It's the go to excuse for people like you. The problem is that you are intolerant but you need to say you have no problem because your school promote equality, because if you really didn't have a problem, you would have told those parents that, but really you wont actually act to protect anyone, you just say, oh there is no problem. I have no problem. Actually, you do, and now we have a problem with each other."

"Mr. Williams…"

"Detective Lieutenant Williams with the Governor's Elite Task-force," Danny interrupted and pulled rank over the principal before him.

"Detective Williams, a complaint was raised, it is my job to address the complain," the man started.

"Well here is a complaint that I will be raising with your school board; you are in violation of human right," Danny said and stood. "Come along Charlie, you're not in trouble, and now Danno needs to get this man and anyone who supports him fired!"

"Mr. Williams…"

"Detective!"

"I'm sorry that you feel this way, what can I do to make it better?" The man back peddled.

"It's too late for that now, I know who you really are."

 ** _A/N: I did it! It's still Friday! WOot!_**


	56. Prompts 331 to 335

**_A/N: Yet another busy week, and I'm fighting a cold, so all I can physically and mentally push myself to are 5 this week. I'm sorry, I hope you enjoy them though._**

Prompts: 331 to 335

 ** _331\. A couple is arguing about an empty bottle of juice with lipstick on the rim._**

Danny rubbed at his temples, trying desperately to calm his headache, while the couple before him had a screaming fit over a bottle of juice. He'd asked them to come in to answer some questions, they were not suspects, yet, but evidence had come to light and they volunteered to come in.

"Mr. And Mrs. Volt, please, please calm down," Danny spoke again as he caught Steve, Kono and Chin staring in his office window at him.

"The evidence is there, detective, to prove what I've been saying all along. My husband is a cheater, with the babysitter no less," Mrs. Lilina Volt screamed and began to sob. "How could you?" She cried as she addressed her husband.

"I didn't!" The man stated.

"Had you let me finish…" Danny started and stopped as the angry woman glared at him. "Had you let me finish," he began again more forcefully. "We were able to lift prints off the juice bottle that were Amy-Beth's."

"Yes, you said that," The woman stated angrily.

"And the lip stick was yours," Danny countered.

"There, you see, you're jumping to conclusions. Why, do you want me to cheat on you?" Mark Volt asked his angry wife.

"It can't be mine, I don't drink juice," the woman huffed.

"No, but we matched it to a lipstick in your massive collection. We also got a DNA sample off the rim of the bottle. It belongs to your son," Danny explained.

"Our son?" The man asked.

"Yes, it would seem that he was wearing the lipstick," Danny said.

"Why would our son do that?" Lilina accused in every ounce of her question.

"Well, you have two daughters, and a female babysitter. Your son may have been pressured into it by the girls for dress up, or a tea party, or just because," Danny offered knowing Grace had painted Charlie's face all up, because she could, with her make up as practice on another victim. "Or maybe he likes it and you need to talk to him."

"How dare you," Lilina cried, angry now beyond belief, with Danny.

"Ma'am, if your son like to wear make up, there is nothing wrong with that. The reason you are here is because your babysitter, Amy-Beth is dead, but she was clearly at your house. So who was the last to see her?" Danny asked as the woman's face went red. "I have no problem with boys wearing makeup if they want to, or if they feel they need to, or if they have tendencies that go beyond prescribed gender norms. If you have a problem, that's your problem. I'm just pointing out that you and your husband, have to have been the last people to see Amy-Beth alive, if what you are telling me, about your return him and the time of death, line up. So, are you sure that you came home about midnight, and are you sure you didn't drive Amy-Beth home?"

"I drove her to her boyfriends house," Mark Volt confessed. "And yes, it was at about midnight, maybe a little later."

"Why didn't you tell police that?" Danny asked.

"Yeah Mark, you were supposed to take her right home!" Lilina accused.

"Lilina, you were the one who told me not to worry about what Amy-Beth's parents had said to me!" Mark protested.

"What did the parents say?" Danny asked and glared at the wife.

"They didn't trust the boyfriend, Conrad, but Amy-Beth was 16 years old. She can make her own decisions!" Lilina answered forcefully. "Why is it my job to look out for their child. I have three of my own."

"And she's still a minor, so by letting her go to the boyfriends house, and lying about it, you willfully put her life in danger," Danny said as his voice grew in volume and anger. "Not only can I press charges against you for that, I will make it my personal duty to make sure that no child, no parents allow their children, to babysit for you ever again because you are irresponsible when it comes to the safety of these children. And, furthermore, because you seem not to have any cares about the children that are not your own, I will be calling in Child Services to investigate you and the situation your children are living in because clearly you are more interested in yourself instead of the wellbeing of your children."

"How dare you!" The woman cried. "Mark, are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

"I think he's right Lilina," Mark stated angrily. "You don't care about anyone but yourself and your image, and you did endanger that poor girl."

"You did what she said," Danny countered.

"I did, and I regret it," Mark said shamefully. "But I will take you to the boyfriends house, and give you any information I can about him."

"You are such a push over, Mark, and a traitor," Lilina hissed under her breath.

"Well, Lilina, if you feel that strongly about things, I will leave you, and I'll take our kids, and you can deal with your legal troubles all on your own," Mark snapped back at her.

"You wouldn't dare leave me," Lilina said.

"Are you going to press charges against her?" Mark asked as he turned to Danny.

"If we can prove that she willfully endangered that girl and that the boyfriend is the one who murdered Amy-Beth and dumped her into a shallow grave on Waikiki beach to be found, then yes, she will be charged," Danny answered. "And unfortunately so can you."

"Ha, see Mark, we're in this together whether you like it or not," Lilina spoke haughtily.

"Can I get a deal? I mean if I can prove that she told me to ignore Amy-Beth's parents?" Mark asked.

"You could have ignored my orders and just taken Amy-Beth home," Lilina snapped.

"Orders?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, they were orders because Amy-Beth persuaded Lilina to let her go to her boyfriends, even though her parents said she had to go home. Lilina even make the call to the parents to lie and said that Amy-Beth was going to her friend Marcie's house," Mark explained.

"The same excuse you fed Five-O in the first place," Danny accused. "But it turned out that Marcie and her family were on the mainland."

"Shouldn't it be up to the parents to know where their children's friends are?" Lilina asked sarcastically.

"No, and you shouldn't willfully lie to the parents or the police," Danny answered indignantly. "Can you prove that she ordered you to take Amy-Beth to the boyfriends?"

"I can," Mark stated and his wife's head snapped around so fast she could have given herself whiplash.

"I am trying to leave her, I have a nanny cam set up to prove that she's neglecting our children and that she is actually cheating on me with the pool boy," Mark confessed. "I can get the nanny cam and everything will be on it."

"How dare you," Lilina hissed.

"I dare because I need to void the prenup with evidence," Mark stated.

"You make all the money?" Danny asked slyly.

"I do now," Mark answered with a nod. "My business took off after the marriage occurred, so much so, that we were able to have Lilina stay home with the children. She doesn't work anymore or add to the household income, but she does live a lifestyle that she never would have afforded on her own. I mean we need to have a pool boy and a gardener, she could be cheating with either or both of them, according to our daughters."

"You're going to take the word of children over your wife?" Lilina asked.

"When they are home with you, to see you with these men, and knowing what I know about how they feel about your indifference toward them? Yes, I'm going to believe my children, whom I love, over you."

"I'm going to need that nanny cam," Danny stated.

"I'll fetch it," Mark answered and stood.

"You're not going anywhere without me!" Lilina stood as well.

"Actually, I'd like to put you under arrest for the willful endangerment of a minor," Danny said and stood from his place.

"What?" The woman gasped and jumped behind her husband.

"Oh, don't pull that, he can have you," Mark stated and put his phone to his ear. "Fiona, darling, can you pack up the nanny cam for Daddy?" He asked. "That's my girl, and make a copy of the security footage from the pool and the front of the house. Thank you, I'll be home in about twenty minutes to pick it up." He finished the call and smiled at Danny. "My oldest hates her mouth, the nanny cam was her idea."

"Smart girl," Danny smiled.

"Since when do you have security cameras on the pool?" Lilina asked as Danny handcuffed her.

"Since Fiona and Avery told me you were screwing the pool boy in the guest house while they were home with Godrick," Mark answered. "The guest house is actually fully wired into the house security system now. There is a nanny cam in there as well."

"You look so guilty," Danny said as he maneuvered the wife out of his office. "Can you stop staring at me and talk this woman to the precinct to have her booked. I'm going to go along with Mr. Volt to retrieve some evidence." Danny added to his co-workers who failed to scatter as he exited his office.

"I'll take her, but what's she going in for?" Kono asked.

"Willfully endangering a minor, potentially more than the one involved in this case," Danny answered.

"I'll follow you," Steve said.

"Or we can follow him," Danny countered. "Whichever you prefer," he added as he turned to Mr. Volt once more.

"I mean, that might be better, we did leave our children at home alone while we came down here," Mark said and there was shame in his face as he looked away. "Fiona is 14, two day ago, it's not illegal to leave them home with her."

"No, it's not," Danny said. "You don't need a babysitter anymore, you have one."

"Yeah, well Amy-Beth's last shift was actually going to be her last because Fiona's birthday was the day Amy-Beth disappeared."

"Did Amy-Beth know this?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah, Lilina was very vocal about getting rid of her," Mark answered. "One less expense."

"And did your kids want to see Amy-Beth go?"

"No, they begged to keep Amy-Beth. They loved her like a sister. Fiona tried to talk her out of seeing her boyfriend if her parents didn't like him," Mark said.

"And was Lilina home all night, once you two returned home?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"We was heading out the door again when I got back from dropping off Amy-Beth. She said she was going dancing with her friends."

"At midnight?" Danny asked.

"It's not uncommon," Mark said and sighed. "She was probably meeting up with the pool boy."

"Or she was killing Amy-Beth because she knew too much about the pool boy because your daughters told her all about how much they hated their mother," Danny said.

"Why stay with her?" Steve asked in shock.

"I was just gathering enough damning evidence to void our prenup," Mark confessed as Steve had missed that part of the conversation. "Part of me would love to see Lilina have to get herself a job, a house, and a sugar daddy all over again."

"Part of me wants to help you with that," Danny stated.

"Me too," Steve laughed. "You'll have to fill me in on the whole story."

"You didn't hear it, with your ear practically pressed against my office door to eavesdrop?" Danny accused.

"Couldn't make it all out, even with the yelling," Steve said and shrugged.

"Now Mark, I have to ask, did you stay home all the rest of the night after you returned home?" Danny spoke just to see how the man would react.

"The whole night," He answered honestly and Danny could tell he was telling the truth. "Godrick woke up about 2 a.m. He had a nightmare. He can vouch for me, and all the kids were up at 7 for school the next morning. I was making breakfast. Lilina didn't come home until sometime after we'd all left. It should all be on the security footage."

"I believe you," Danny said. "But do you think your wife could kill Amy-Beth?"

"She has a record, it was mostly assault and drug related, so I can't say for sure," Mark confessed.

"I'm going to need the names of your pool boy and your gardener, and the boyfriend as well," Danny said as the three men turned toward the door and headed out.

"I can get you all of those things," Mark said.

"Thank you," Danny said. "And I hope everything works out with the prenup."

"Well, if she's in jail she can't have custody of the kids, right?" Mark said. "It's less about the money, and more about keeping my kids."

"I get that," Danny said.

"You have kids, Detective?"

"Two; one is fifteen and one is seven, and both are joint custody with their mother. Divorce is a bitch," Danny sighed.

"Marriage is a bitch when you're married to one," Mark said.

"True," Danny laughed as they split up and moved toward their vehicles.

 ** _332\. Twenty-year-old Nelson Mandela time-travels to current day New York City. What does he see?_**

"I'm going to argue that the acts of people like Mandela and Ghandi wouldn't work in modern day society because of the last of empathy that technology has caused," Grace stated as she paced before Steve and Danny in the middle of the Five-O bullpen. "Toast has managed to find me some of the best online resources I've ever seen but now I need you, and together we will win the state praise for the independent social science awards."

"Isn't she supposed to be working while she's here?" Steve leaned in to Danny and whispered his question.

"Yes, but this contest has been taking up her entire life because if she makes it to the finals, she gets to go to New York for the competition," Danny answered. "And I'm encouraging it because the grand prize is a full ride at the college of your choice."

"Wow," Steve whistled to emphasize his shock and awe at the prize.

"Are you two not paying attention?" Grace snapped. "This is big!"

"Sure is, Gracie. What can we do to help?" Steve said.

"Well, I need you to handle all of your own paper work until I have this project finished, in other words, Dad, Uncle Steve, I would like to take a sabbatical to focus my attention. However, I would also like to use all of your resources. As part of the rules we are allowed to have outside help as long as it has the full support of our outside employers."

"So really you want to pretend to be at work, but really just do the project while you're here?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Grace said. "It's the best way to manage my time, while putting in extra time, and having the loophole access to the technology and more specifically your hacker."

"He can't hack for you, that would be cheating," Steve stated.

"He's not hacking, he's helping me assemble the information to support my argument."

"Okay, but, he has Five-O work to do," Steve protested.

"He can do both, he's Toast and he's amazing."

"Yes, he is all those things," Steve nodded.

"Okay, so I have work to do, and you have an office to run without me. Can you handle it?" She asked almost impatiently.

"We did before we hired you," Danny said.

"But I'm amazing Danno, and I've made myself indispensable, so…"

"We can handle it," Danny said and smiled.

"Okay, good talk, so unless you can build me a time machine so that I can go back in time and actually talk to Ghandi and Mandela, I have to get to work. I have a lot of reading to do."

"Here's the modern socio-economic reports you wanted," Toast stated as he walked into the bullpen and handed Grace the papers.

"Thank you Toast," She said pleasantly.

"I want to come to New York as your coach," he said proudly.

"Done!" She said and rushed away.

"Oh, and here is a case for you," he added as he handed a file to the gobsmacked Danny and Steve.

"Where did this come from?" Steve asked.

"Just came down the channels. Physicist is dead, looks like murder, could be failed experiment, totally is something Five-O should look into," Toast said and rushed for the smart table.

"Says who?" Danny asked.

"The Governor," Steve answered and showed the file to Danny.

"All right, let's go," Danny huffed and rushed away.

"What do you think Mandela would say if he saw this world we live in?" Steve said as he looked to Toast.

"Depends, we talking young Mandela, or post imprisonment Mandela?" Toast asked philosophically.

"Young," Steve stated.

"He'd see our modern education system as failing in this country and too expensive, and he'd likely go back to his own country," Toast answered.

"And after her went to prison?" Steve asked.

"Hell the man is probably rolling in his grave with the state of the political climate. He was so pro-democracy, that this current climate would have killed him. Thank god he died before her could see the new guy take office," Toast stated.

"I see, and do you think Grace has a shot at this contest?" Steve asked.

"That girl is smart, like super duper smart," Toast said proudly. "She's going to do very well."

"Awesome, thanks Toast," Steve said and waved the file at him.

"Get to work, Commander!" Toast said teasingly, and then dove into his own work.

 ** _333\. Describe the room where the murder took place, from the point of view of the maid who cleaned it before the incident._**

"Well, at least we can give this hotel that much, their house keeping staff is thorough," Steve said as he and Danny walked out of the hotel where they had been questioning the staff on a brutal homicide that had taken place earlier in the day.

"Spick and span, or so they say. So anything we find in there is going to be evidence. I'm sure the forensics team is going to have a lot of fun," Danny said sarcastically as he fell into the car next to Steve.

"We could stage the scene, if you want, I mean all the rooms are identical to one another and the head house keeper said that she goes over every room to make sure it's up to standard," Steve said. "It might help us wrap our heads around this."

"My head is tightly wrapped around this case, we don't need to reenact," Danny said and then sighed. "The one thing we do have going for us, is that the room was so clean and immaculate, and that the next person that rented it was the person to die in it. I'm just shocked that it happened at such a high end, five star, place. The killer had to know that even with his meticulousness, that this crime scene is practically gift wrapped," he said and shook his head.

"Unless that's what he wanted," Steve said.

"No matter how good you are, you are going to leave something behind," Danny countered.

"Exactly, maybe this is our guy getting cocky," Steve said.

"You're thinking serial on this one?" Danny asked as he shifted in his seat and turned to look at Steve.

"We could look into it, it's one avenue, I mean, what else do we have at this point?"

"Good point," Danny said and sighed.

"Then let's go, and get to the bottom of this."

 ** _334\. Describe the room where the murder took place, from the murderer's point of view._**

"You do immaculate work," Danny said to break the silence that had developed in the interrogations room. "Really, there is no doubt in any of our minds that you are the killer that we are looking for but what we don't know is why. Why did you graduate to hotels?"

"Hotel, only one," the man spoke.

"That's a lie, there have been others."

"Motels, there is a difference," the name stated haughtily.

"So you confess?" Danny asked.

"You say you're sure, and I'm sure you're sure if you caught me, so why would I lie?" The man asked.

"So why the hotel?"

"It was big, it was beautiful, it was pristine, and I wanted the challenge," the man answered.

"Because you had killed eighteen people, you were getting really good," Steve said.

"Exactly, and I'd gotten away with more than you know. The firsts were in homes, I watched, I waited, I got the feel of the house. And then bang, it happened. Then I moved into apartments. More difficult to read, I started on the ground floor and worked my way up, literally. Then motels, for the thrill of the staff, you know. And finally, the piece de resistance, a giant, five star, immaculate hotel. Thousands of guests every day. People all over all the time. I could have picked anyone, but really it was about the room."

"What was it about the room?" Steve asked.

"Middle of the building, windows on two sides, looking out on the ocean and the rooftop pool at that level. Anyone could have seen me, even at night, I couldn't not, you know, but perhaps I got a little too over zealous, too confident, what gave me away?"

"We matched a hair to your record and saw that you had stayed in the room the week before. It seemed like too much of a coincidence for a hotel that prides itself on stripping the rooms completely and disinfecting everything," Danny said.

"Because, in any other situation, you likely find all kinds of biological materials in rooms where I stayed," the man stated.

"We did do a reverse check on the other cases, and saw that you stayed in all the motel rooms prior to the murders," Danny said.

"My own body betrayed me, dammit," the man chuckled to himself. "Should have stuck with homes and apartments."

"We would have caught you eventually. There is no doubt as to the number of cases, you work in the same exact way every time."

"I like your attention to detail, detective. Would it shock you if I told you, I have my routine down to the minute. I'm in and out in 36.5 minutes exactly."

"That is shocking, every time?" Danny asked.

"The first ones were 42 minutes and then I got the hang of it and managed over the course of several more to shave off 6.5 minutes."

"And you chose the rooms not the victims?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Yes, however, I do have a rule, I don't kill women, so sometimes I have to wait," he said and smiled. "And I don't kill children, so as long as they are old enough to be age of majority, then I am fine."

"How do you know that if you don't research your victims?" Danny asked.

"I find the room, then I find the man, and if I have any doubts, I look into the man. Most of the time, I'm spot on, but some kids these days are looking pretty mature. It's one extra step, but, you know me and my attention to detail."

"So why take the keys?" Steve asked.

"I like keys, check out my place in rural Washington state. You'll find all the keys to all my victims in an art display there. They jingle in the wind, and have rusted to a beautiful patina because of the saline content of the air, but they have to be real keys, metal keys, hotel key cards would never do. Too unnatural."

"Are you on the spectrum?" Danny asked and Steve shot him a look that could blow the whole case.

"Does it matter detective, you will argue that I am a psychopath, and they will lock me up, not in a prison, but a hospital for the criminally insane."

"They will blame the spectrum for your meticulous behaviour," Danny said.

"As they should, they don't make em' like me," he said with a laugh.

"So you admit it?"

"I admit that I am both diagnosable and insane," the man stated.

"Tell tell us why you killed Jenny Pratt," Steve said and placed a photo of a young woman dead in the same way as the killer before them.

"I did not kill her, I don't kill women," the man stated. "And this is not me, it is sloppy. Different brand of knife. Different wound patterns. Different placement of the hand on the pillow. This killer is copying me, but he doesn't have my quarks."

"Why not kill women?" Danny asked.

"Women are bringers of life. They should not be murdered, life is not taken from them, they literally bring it into this world. A woman is a beacon of light, and a man, without the abilities that woman have, and opposite to them entirely, have only the opposite effect on the world." The murderer before them reasoned to the best of his ability. "Why do you think men are generally the murderers?"

"But women don't make life on their own. You need a man to procreate," Steve countered.

"No, you need science. A woman can have sex, it is the natural, biological way, but it is not the only way. A woman, inseminated by donor sperm, by a female doctor still brings life into the world the same as a woman who had a sexual encounter with a man. Science. However, man cannot bring life into this world because he doesn't possess the pluming for it."

"So who killed Jenny Pratt?" Danny asked.

"I knew Jenny, she was sweet and kind, all motherly. She and I could have been a thing, but I am death and she is life, but I protected Jenny all my life. I chased away the bad ones, and the bad ones that would be chased had beautiful rooms. I would say, look into someone who's relative I killed, and to get revenge, to frame me, or out me, or whatever you believe this murder is, that person will be your killer."

"You know, just because you are cooperating, doesn't mean we can get you a deal, you killed 19 people," Danny said.

"Yes, I know," the man said and smiled. "But Jenny didn't deserve to die and you caught me fair and square. Bravo. So, as I have helped Jenny all my life, I will help you to the best of my ability. And you're wrong about one thing, Detective. I've killed 26 people. Count the keys in my sculpture."

 ** _335\. Describe the room where the murder took place, from the victim's point of view._**

"He picked the wrong girl," Doctor Neolani Cunha said as she looked across the body to where Steve and Danny stood. "She was not letting this happen to her without putting up one hell of a fight."

"She'd be happy to know that we stopped this, she stopped this, from happening to anyone else," Danny said and sighed.

"Keep telling yourself that, detective," the doctor said darkly. "She knew the person who killed her. I ran the samples we took from under her nails and in her mouth, and ran them against your suspect list and sure enough we found a match. That man you caught for the other murder, he as good as killed her."

"He killed the man's twin brother," Steve said.

"And the twin brother knew, somehow, who killed his twin. He went after Jenny. He made her trust him and then, he killed her in a big fancy hotel in Hawaii to get back at his brother's murderer because they followed him here. It was his time. He'd studied the murderer from up close, because Jenny was close to him."

"We've caught both of them," Steve said.

"And yet here we are, Jenny is still dead," Neolani stated angrily. "And every injury and inch of her body tells a story about how intimidate this murder was. When she realized what was happening she scratched, kicked, bite at her assailant, but they had slept together, and it was consensual. There is no sexual trauma, but they had had sex just before she was killed. She scratched him with her hands and feet, we found skin under her toe nails. There was a piece of his skin in her throat and a lot of his own blood at the scene. Forensically, that how you knew that this wasn't the same killer, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, and the other killer gave us insight into her death," Danny answered.

"Well thank you Doctor Lector," Neolani spoke sarcastically. "It's just a little too late, not isn't it?"

 ** _A/N: wow these ones were dark! I blame the fact that I am rewatching the Hannibal TV series. And I'd just finished Mindhunter. So…yeah… sorry about that. More fluff next week I hope._**


	57. Prompts 336 to 340

**_A/N: It's technically Wednesday and I'm getting a jump on these…who am I?_**

Prompts 336 to 340

 ** _336: It's a little-known fact that founding father Thomas Jefferson invented a rudimentary, 18th-century time machine. He used it to travel into the future and hold US leaders accountable for what he sees as breaches in the Constitution. Pick a moment in American history and write the interaction between Jefferson and the overreaching leader._**

"But I hate this political climate," Grace whined. "There is enough going on now in the political world. Enough arguing, hate, and inability to actually do anything for the better. It's greed. And I don't wanna do this!"

"Grace Williams, this is not like you," Danny said as he came and sat beside his fussy teenagers. "What's really going on?"

"I believe that the founding fathers, all of them, would be so disgusted with how we've messed up their American experiment. So much so, and because of the leadership, they would likely turn us back over to the British rule and call the whole thing a colossal failure," Grace answered down cast and visibly upset.

"You're a proud American, just like the rest of us, and I'm glad that you are at an age to see that things are going well for anyone, that we are a country divided and that government, the theoretical one, is falling part while the people in power, the rich, are just getting richer at our expense. And so I understand where you are coming from, but Grace why are you so fussy, almost to the point of tantrum, over this, your homework? You're not going to get out of it…"

"I'd rather try and write something positive, because things are so depressingly bad, but the nature of this assignment is to be angry," Grace answered with a sigh. "And my brain can't handle more negative politics or condemnation from outside sources right now."

"It's not really outside, if it's all in your head," Danny said.

"That's true, and that's the depressing part. I know full well how bad things are. I know that Thomas Jefferson would look at this climate, after extensive research into what has happened since he left office, and he'd be kicking himself to see how far we have digressed in just a few short years."

"I agree, and I blame the global economy and technology," Danny said to try and make light of the situation.

"When really, the only people we have to blame are ourselves," Grace sighed.

"And action is being taken, steps to turn the tides, I mean did you see what happened in the east coast elections; New York, New Jersey and Virginia?"

"No, what happened?" Grace asked, she'd been in school and hadn't been able to catch any of the news.

"The democrats swept the states. The first openly transgendered person was elected in the history of our country. Beating out a vocally anti-LGPTQ Republican candidate. That is grounds for hope in this people of this country, isn't it? What would Jefferson say to that?"

"Maybe that the American experiment hasn't failed, not completely," Grace answered. "Probably instead of condemning the current leadership, he'd praise those trying to change it."

"I agree," Danny smiled.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that I have to write this stupid thing and my teacher, as hard as she tries, is actually Canadian. So what does she really know about American Political History?" Grace asked. "The Founding Father that would have had the guts to call out the leadership would have been Alexander Hamilton."

"I agree, but don't sell the Canadian's short, they know more American history than most Americans do these days."

"Damn them and their Health Care and high ranking Educational System!" Grace said and laughed.

"Now there is something to talk about," Danny said through his own laughter. "How would Jefferson feel about our failing healthcare system and the education of our future generations? I mean how bad is it that Hawaii has to pull teachers from Canada just to get enough teachers to come here to work?"

"And we pay them shit," Grace said. "You know what a Canadian teacher could make in a year in Canada?"

"More than I do," Danny said and there was distain in his words.

"Exactly, Jefferson would be appalled at how poorly we take care of each other in this country," Grace said. "And not that we don't reach out in times of crisis, but that we are robbing out people of higher educational standards, and the basic human rights of health care."

"I think you've found your topic of discussion!" Danny said and winked.

"Oh my God, you're right!" Grace said excitedly and dashed away.

"I'm giving you a higher educational standard," Danny said to himself as she left. "A plus Danno."

 ** _337\. What song do you always associate with a certain person, or a certain relationship?_**

"That's a good question," Danny said to the gathering of children around him. "I guess I would associate the song Carry On: My wayward Son by Kansas, with the task-force because this job is hard most of the time and we see terrible things, but we have to carry on in our work because it keeps us all safe. And some day, down the road, I have to hope there will be peace for us all."

"And we're pretty rock and roll, but like classic rock, not that new stuff," Steve added playfully.

"Sure, and that," Danny laughed and so did the children.

"I kinda like Blaze Of Glory," Steve said. "At least you and I, and our partnership, seem to work well with that song."

"Oh please, no! Don't get me started on you and your Blaze of Glory bull…"

"Detective!" The teacher cried to stop him from cursing in front of her students.

"I'm sorry," Danny jumped. "She's right kids, you gotta watch your language. I get angry at Steve because he can get crazy and then, my coping mechanism is to rant and curse at him. His methods are sounds, his ideas are unconventional."

"That's crazy, he's a Navy SEAL, shouldn't his methods be conventional?" One kid in the front row asked.

"Conventional for the SEALs may seem unconventional for the civilian world," Steve said. "My training is to the extreme, and my career with the SEAL was extreme all the time. I'm learning to let go of some other that but if a situation merits it, I kinda revert back to those days. That's where the Blaze of Glory comes in."

"That makes sense," the boy responded. "What else did you do in the SEAL?"

"Pretty much what I do now, but it was a lot more hostile, and training never stopped because you have to stay on your toes and ready for anything at any moment," Steve answered. "Less paper work for me then, way more sitting at a desk doing that kind of administration stuff now. Unless I can pass it off onto Danny who has far more experience with that kind of work."

"He's not lying, I do most of the boring stuff while he drives my car like a maniac," Danny said and the kids laughed.

"Well students, do you have anymore questions for Detective Williams and Commander McGarrett?" Their teacher asked to signal the end of the session. "No, all right, thank you gentlemen for coming and talking to us about the task-force."

"You are very welcome, and remember kids, if you ever need someone, call the Five-O hotline," Steve said.

"Or, if it's urgent, 911," Danny jumped in.

"Thank you again," the teacher said as she lead them to the door.

"Same time next year?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"Always," she smiled and shook his hand.

 ** _338\. What food do you associate with a traumatic childhood event, and why?_**

"I got food poisoning once, long time ago," Steve answered. "I was in the military academy after my dad shipped me off, yes, way back then, and to this day if I even see macaroni salad I feel sick."

"You haven't tried my grandma's mac salad because years ago you got food poisoning from school cafeteria food and now your traumatized?" Grace asked skeptically as she worked on the masterpiece that was her grandmothers recipe. "Statistically, do you know how often that happens in public eateries?" She asked.

"I feel like you are going to tell me that it happens very often," Steve said and leaned on the counter to watch.

"Chicken, eggs, products with creams, or just plain salmonella, those are the risks you take by eating that kind of food," she said. "And it wasn't just back then, it's all the time, but this right here. This is fresh, home made. The veggies are clean. The dressing isn't based with mayonnaise of cream. It's wonderful."

"And garlicky," Steve said as he caught the smell of the fresh garlic.

"Yes, very," she said and winked. "It's more of an salad with macaroni in it, then a macaroni salad."

"It's a cold pasta dish?" Steve asked to join in Grace's reasoning.

"Yeah, basically. It has basil, it has sundries tomatoes, it has mozzarella."

"It sounds delicious, but my mind is triggered," Steve said and it was clear that he was torn by the idea.

"Well that I can't help you with," Grace said. "That is a matter for your therapist, and or, anti-psychotic drugs."

"You calling me crazy?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Little bit, but I'm just a kid, so my diagnosis means nothing. I'm sure Danno would back me on my assessment however."

"I'm sure he would."

 ** _339\. Choose a political issue you are passionate about, and create a character who holds the opposite view. He/she is more sympathetic and more persuasive than you. Write the dialogue of an argument between the two of you._**

"That doesn't make it right," Danny said in frustration. The woman before him was a doctor, she performed abortions in her clinic and was accused of doing them outside of it as well, and of using the discarded fetal materials in her own research without consent of the mothers. "We're not here to debate the woman's right to choose, we are here because several women have launched a lawsuit against you for performing experiment on their fetuses.

"Those women came to me to terminate their pregnancies. Once they are rid of the fetus within them, they have no rights over that material anymore," the doctor countered. "And I am trying to save lives with the young fetal material. I'm trying to understand why they grow the way they do, and why cells divide the way they divide to make a perfect little human. I am trying to eradicate cancer with research into its growth and reprogramming the cells to a more fetal state to fight cancer internally."

"And yet, the way in which you get the tissue is illegal and unethical, and not only can you have your license revoked but lady, you are looks at manslaughter and desecration of a corpse charges," Danny countered.

"Do you know how are it is to get funding for this kind of research, and why it happens that way? Do you think the government and big pharmaceutical want you to be able to cure cancer?" She asked.

"Of course not, they want the money," Danny said. "But that doesn't mean you're above the law. And your argument is null, I have a warrant for you arrest, you will not be seeing any of your patients today."

"Yes I will," she protested to try and test him.

"I will call my partner in here and have you forcibly arrested," Danny threatened.

"I'd like to see you try, having a man manhandle a woman, how will that look?" She asked saucily.

"Good thing I brought a woman to manhandle you," Danny said and opened the door. "Officer Kalakaua, I need your assistance, suspect is resisting arrest," Danny announced to the whole of the waiting room full of patients. "Sorry ladies, no abortions today, your doctor is stealing your babies and experimenting on them like Doctor Mengele." Added to cries of horror. "Not a word of a lie, she's breaking the law by staying out of proper medical channels to gain access to materials she wants for her research. She's going to prison."

"How dare you!" The woman cried as Kono walked in.

"Look lady, I'm not against what you do here, and by that I mean giving women the right to choose, but I am totally against your methods of getting around the waiting lists and government protocols. So yeah, you're guilty, let the officer put you in handcuff or she'll force them onto you."

Relenting, the woman turned her back and place her hands on her head. Kono walked up to her, latched the first cuff and settled her hands into place behind her back.

"Now that wasn't that hard was it?" Danny said as she was lead through the waiting room.

"Nice headline Detective," a woman standing near the door said before he could pass her. "Hawaii's very own Doctor Mengele."

"She's experimenting on babies, what else would you call her?" Danny asked.

"A monster."

"They are one and the same," Danny said and walked out to join Kono and their fugitive.

 ** _340\. Narrate an uncomfortable conversation between a father and son without using any dialogue._**

"Danno, how early is too early to get pregnant?" Charlie asked on day at the dinner table and Danny choked on what was in his mouth.

"Why?" Danny asked once he'd stopped coughing.

"Because we are learning about how babies are made in class and I was wondering how old you were when you started thinking about making babies."

Danny stopped, tried to speak, and then shook his head. He looked to his giggling daughter for help, but she just laughed harder. He then cleared his throat, sat up straighter, took in another deep breath, tilted his head as he looked to his expectant son and then shook his head and lowered his eyes to his plate.

"Ask you mother," Danny said as Grace kicked him beneath the table.

"Way to cop out dad," she said and laughed.

"That was the same reaction my teacher had when I asked her the same question," Charlie sighed. "Why wont anyone talk to me?"

"Because it's really awkward," Grace answered.

"But why?" Charlie asked and it was clear the subject was causing him distress but not in the same way as his father.

"Because you should be learning about these things, but there are part of the thing that are really awkward. Like talking about sex with a seven-year-old. But here's the deal, little brother, making babies is a thing that should happen when people are ready for you, not when they are too young, or too foolish, or just want to have sex for fun. So there are ways to stop women from becoming pregnant. Too early, in my mind, is when you don't have a job, a house, a support system in place." Grace explained.

"That makes sense. You're too young," Charlie said.

"Yes, exactly, though my body could potentially become pregnant and it reminds me once a month that that is the case, I am by all accounts too young to have the responsibility of raising my own children."

"But you help with me," Charlie said.

"Yes I do, but that doesn't mean I want to do that all the time. I have homework, school, and all the other things I participate in. I want to have a childhood and live my life. I want to go to college, and start a career. I want to be financially stable enough to support kids, and I want to fall in love and find someone to help me through the rest of my life. And only when I have all those things will I think about having my own kids," Grace explained.

"That's very smart," Charlie nodded and his anxiety about his question seemed to fair away.

"See Danno, not that hard," Grace said as both sets of eyes turned onto their father.

Danny nodded his head, shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Change the subject?" Grace asked.

"Please," Danny spoke finally.

"How was your day?" She asked.

Once again Danny shook his head and lowered his eyes.

"That good?" She asked and laughed.

He rolled his eyes.

"Steve's fault?"

He nodded.

"Say no more!"

"He said nothing to begin with," Charlie huffed.

"I know, it's just a Danno thing," Grace said. "One of these days you'll learn his wordless dialogue. It's pretty easy to understand most of the time."


	58. Prompts 341 to 345

**_A/N: Happy Friday! Hope you are all having a wonderful week. Enjoy the update._**

Prompts 341 to 345

 ** _341\. Your protagonist has just accidentally hit Reply All on a dicey e-mail at work. Now what?_**

"How could you send this to the governor?" Danny yelled as he burst into Steve's office. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"How did you get it?" Steve asked calmly.

"She forwarded it to me so that I could deal with you before she came down here to give you what for. Would you like to know how I responded?"

"You are here to scold me, therefore, I think I know how you responded," Steve said haughtily and to tease his partner. "You told her that you'd deal with it and I'm off the hook because you agree with me. So, all is well."

"I told her to come down here and give you all that she's got, or that I would send you to her without warning," Danny stated and folded his arms. "I agree that there is an issue, but I do not agree in any way, shape, of form that you should have sent this email. So prepare yourself for the onslaught."

"No you didn't," Steve challenged him.

"I did, because I knew you wouldn't take this seriously, so this visit is just to tell you that she had replied to me and she well be here at noon. Hand me my key, please, I'll not have you escaping. You deserve this."

"You're throwing me under the bus?" Steve gasped and held the keys close to his chest unwilling to hand them over.

"Did you read your email?" Danny asked in utter shock and disbelief. "You threw Five-O, the governor's office, and basically all of the police protocols that we are governed by, under the bus. Sure, there are little issues, but there are rules for a reason, Steven. So now you and the governor get to hash out your issues face to face, while me and the team deal with everything else today. I see this as being down a man because he's had a tantrum and now he's in timeout. So give me my keys and think about what you've done and how you are going to fix it when the governor gets here."

"You have a case?" Steve asked defensively.

"No, not yet, but it doesn't matter because you are busy. You made your bed and now you are going to have to sleep in it. So hand over my keys."

"Fine," Steve pouted as he tossed the keys at Danny.

"My advice to you; apologize profusely and kiss ass to the best of your ability," Danny said as he turned to leave.

"I can't believe you did this to me Daniel."

"You did this to yourself, get over it, grow up, deal with your issues and don't bring down the whole team with your tantrums. That's not how a team functions. Oh, and your issues, they could have been dealt with in house but you had to go and overreact, like you always do. So don't blame this on me," Danny scolded from the door. "And next time you get frustrated, refrain from turning on your devices. That is how you got in trouble. Don't be angry and send emails. It's a bad idea."

"I get that now," Steve huffed.

"Now? Wow!" Danny said and shook his head.

"Just go, I have to prep to be fired," Steve said and sighed.

"You wont be fired, you just might have lost us our immunity and means, but you're not going to be fired," Danny said.

"That would make us just regular cops," Steve said anxiously.

"We are just regular cops, without immunity and means you wouldn't get away with the shit you pull, and then you could get fired," Danny spoke to calm his friend. "So as the leader of this task-force, and the one who got us into this mess in the first place, you get to fix it. Here comes the governor now."

"She's early," Steve stated and jumped from his seat.

"You're lucky you didn't get called down to her office," Danny said and walked away. "Good afternoon Governor," he said as they passed.

"Still morning Daniel," She stated and there was something like aggravation in her tone. "Here, deal with this," she added and handed over a file.

"We have a case?" Steve asked excitedly.

"Danny and the rest of Five-O have a case, you have a date with me," she said. "Gather your people Daniel, and get out of here. I don't need you tempting Steve."

"On it," Danny said and fled motioning Kono, Chin and Lou out of their offices.

"I'm sorry about the email, I was frustrated," Steve said with his tail between his legs as his team scurried off.

"Frustrated? Is that what you are calling this?" The Governor asked and waved he print out of the email before him. "Because this seems like a spoiled kid losing him mind over having his video games taken away."

"I was wrong," Steve said without making eye contact.

"That doesn't cut it mister, get in your office right now, we have to talk." She said and pointed to his door.

"Yes ma'am," Steve said and obeyed.

 ** _342\. "Get in," he ordered._**

"Get in," Steve ordered as he pulled up to Danny's house.

"Why, it's my day off. I have other plans today, with Rosie," Danny said hesitantly.

"Because I'm your boss and I said so, so get in!" Steve responded excitedly.

"What part about, I have plans, didn't you comprehend?" Danny asked.

"Triple homicide, on the steps of the Governor's mansion," Steve stated.

"When?" Danny asked in shock.

"Just now, broad daylight," Steve answered.

"Then the cameras would have caught it," Danny said and shrugged. "Sounds like the mystery is solved and that HPD or more specifically homicide, could handle it."

"You may be right, but it happened on the steps of the Governor's mansion, on the anniversary of the death of Lauren Hill, and it was another car bomb."

"Lauren Hill died at the Hale," Danny said. "And we've closed that case regarding Jameson, like years ago."

"And yet, someone is sending a message to Five-O," Steve said.

"You think this is a message to Five-O?" Danny asked.

"Not the crime, exactly, but this is," Steve said and held out a photo of graffiti sprawled across the governor's mansion which read; Happy Anniversary Five-O.

"Fine," Danny huffed and got into Steve's truck.

 ** _343\. Take a sentence you admire from someone else's writing. (A long sentence works best.) Mimic the sentence, copying it word for word in terms of parts of speech, but use your own words. For every noun, article, verb, conjunction, etc., substitute your own noun, articles, verb, conjunction, etc._**

"It is a truth, universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife," Grace spoke her quote haughtily and mimicking her mother's mother in her speech, stance, and turn of phrase.

"Okay, that's an awesome sentence," Danny said.

"I know, I just love how it sounds, how it rolls off the tongue. I should choose something else to mess with because I know I'm just not going to do Jane any justice if I follow through with it," Grace started chipper enough but then her countenance fell to ruin at the thought of disgracing one of her favourite authors. "And should they not understand it, as it is, in all it's glory, then they are not worth my time. Jane is perfection as she is."

"I'm sure Jane Austen would be quite content to know that her works are so beloved and admired that they are studied and imitated as they are. I think you will do justice just by using it," Danny spoke to inspire and encourage all while mimicking the airs that Grace had adopted.

"So how do I go about it?" Grace asked hesitantly. "Just reword it? That doesn't seem right."

"That's the instruction isn't it?" Danny asked. "Word for word, give it a shot, just off the top of your head."

"To be the axiom, accepted cosmically, of the lone person with custody concerning the great wealth of many; certainly would inherit a desire to have a spouse," Grace worked her way through the vastness of her vocabulary and knowledge to rework the sentence in question.

"You sound like a scientist, but yeah, I think that works!" Danny said with praise for his daughters accomplishment.

"I feel dirty, this is wrong," Grace sighed and quickly wrote down her offering. "Jane would be horrified."

"Don't you mean mortified?" Danny asked slyly.

"That too."

 ** _344\. People who trash public bathrooms_**

"People who trash public bathrooms are trash, useless humans, and worthy of jail time," Danny stated as he came out of the crime scene. "Who trashes a public washroom like that? Honestly? What has gotten into people these days? Where is the respect?"

"There was a good old fashioned brawl in here," Steve said. "Too much damage for one person. You'll find our assailant, I'm sure, not far from here or in hospital with battle wounds," he added to the officers just outside the washroom and they scrambled to expand their perimeter.

"Not true," Toast piped up. "Check out the camera freed trained on the door. "Guy goes in with a bat, comes out soaked."

"I know that guy, he's a drug dealer," Steve stated.

"Keep watching," Toast said. "He then goes back in leading our victim. He still has his bat, and exits several moments later alone, with a bloodied bat and takes off toward the parking lot. Changing camera feeds, I have a plate number for you," he finished as they watched.

"So he us a trash human being and a murderer," Steve said and whistled to call back his officers. "Scratch that, we have a suspect."

"And a location on the get away vehicle," Toast added.

"Not only is he trash, he's stupid too," Danny said and tapped at the monitor screen. "Look, he's at a laundromat trying to get the blood off his close."

"Let's roll," Steve said with a wink.

"I'd say send your officers to make the arrest but I'd like to teach him a lesson," Danny said and followed his partner.

"What's the lesson Danno?"

"Not to kill people in public washrooms that are monitored by surveillance videos and to have more respect for public property?" Toast offered.

"Yes, exactly that."

 ** _345\. People who mispronounce my name_**

"It's annoying, but understandable. It's very Hawaiian," Kono said and shrugged. "Kalakaua is hard. Kono, on the other hands, sometimes gets me and I just look at people funny."

"How do you mispronounce Kono?" Danny asked skeptically.

"I get Kno, or just No, or Koonoo," She answered.

"Wow, just, wow," Danny said with a shake of his head. "I mean I had trouble with the Hawaiian when I got here but it's pretty straight forward once you know what you're looking at."

"You would think," She said with a wink. "What do you think?"

"I am indifferent Officer Kalakaua," The suspected, handcuffed and seated in the back of her Cruze, answered.

"Funny, you are the one that tried to pose as me, to another group of cops, only when they pointed out the issue of identity you completely changed the name," Kono accused. "Kono Kalakaua isn't as common as you would think in Hawaii, but you wouldn't know that because you're not from around here, are you Chad Scott? Did I say that right?" She asked.

"Yes," the man said and sunk.

"You messed with the wrong officer," Danny said with a laugh. "And why, to get at some drugs in lockup? Funny how Five-O literally put all those drugs there so why would Kono go in and get them? Also, you assumed that Kono was a man, and that was your biggest mistake."

"Was it just ignorance, or are you a chauvinist?" Kono asked.

"Ignorant ma'am," he answered.

"How did you know the drugs were there in the first place?" Danny asked.

"When isn't there a large amount of drugs in a police lockup?" The suspect asked in response.

"For reasons that have caused controversy already for members of this task-force, money and drugs held in lockup, are tagged, tested, photographed and destroyed," Kono said. "You went through all that trouble to be caught and unfortunately for you, there aren't actually any drugs or money in lockup. Other kinds of evidence, and weapons are now stored in their own location, so really there is no point in trying to get in there."

"But how would you know that?" Danny asked mockingly. "You're not from around here and you already underestimated Five-O so why not all of HPD?"

"You remember the old adage, that crime doesn't pay?" Kono asked. "It's pretty literal here in Hawaii, because of the governor's task-force, and the cops you've got yourself caught up with."

"I see that now," the man sighed.

"Yeah, and we see that you've been semi successful all over the mainland," Danny added as his phone buzzed and the information on Chad came rolling in. "Nearly caught in Denver, got away with it in Seattle, robbed a bank in Oregon. Wow, impersonating an officer just seems like laziness after all this."

"I always impersonate officers, that's how I get in," the man confessed knowing he was caught and they they knew exactly what else he'd been up to."

"So money or drugs?" Kono asked.

"Both, I'm trying to get to Asia, I need the money for the flight and the new life and the drugs would be a good income until I can get off the island."

"Damn and blast, you've been foiled again!" Danny said and laughed as Steve leaned in the passenger window.

"See you caught the guy," he said.

"Kono did, round kick to the head. He went down like a lead ballon!" Danny said proudly.

"Well book em' Danno, and then meet us for dinner," Steve ordered and waved.

"He just needed to get that in there," Kono laughed.

"Yeah, because he knows how much I hate it when he calls me Danno."


	59. Prompts 346 to 350

**_A/N: As always, I'm trying to get this done early…_**

Prompts 346 to 350

 ** _346\. Each year, everyone's problems are solved for one day. Then they go back to their old lives. What changes about these people?_**

"Nothing is going to change," Danny grumbled as he and Steve walked away from the courthouse after a major loss. "Not for people like that."

"We can count this as a loss, or we can count it as a win," Steve said trying to be optimistic.

"It's a loss," Danny countered plenty. "Insanity for people like that is a loss for us. He played that lawyer, they played that judge and jury, and he's walking out, heading to a psychiatric facility where he will play the doctors. One day, all of his problems will go away, he'll be let out, back into society a healed man, a cured man, a reformed man, or so they'll say, and he'll go back to the behaviour that got us here in the first place. Granted, he may be moved to a facility on the mainland and we won't have to deal with him ever again, but then we released that evil onto and unsuspecting public. I can write letters warning people about him, or testify against him till I'm blue in the face, but it's not going to work. This is a definite loss for us."

"You don't think people can change?" Steve asked.

"Sure, maybe, but I don't think that men like him will ever change. I think his level of evil, his spectral level of psychopath is incurable."

"You think there are different levels of psychopathic behaviour?" Steve asked to make conversation.

"Sure, and I think we should register them on a spectrum like we do people with Autism or Aspergers, because there are so many different nuances to the way we look at psychopaths and sociopaths and how they can be so similar but so different from one another. It's not an exact science and not all people who fall into either category are going to be violent killers like the guy today," Danny explained.

"I agree with you, but you make this guy seem like he's Hannibal Lector," Steve commented skeptically.

"Aside for the eating of his victims, which we can't say for certain that he didn't, he is just as bad if not worse. That was our downfall. We never found the victims, only the one that got away, miraculously. And then we got a confession, but he never told us where the bodies were because he played insane. Because he knows that if we find those bodies, his verdict will be over turned, his mental state wont be in question. He'll just be another cold blooded killer."

"So we have to find those bodies," Steve said.

"That's the people, I don't know if we ever will. Maybe he did eat them, you want to liken my profile to Hannibal Lector when you should, perhaps, be likening this to Garrett Jacob Hobbs."

"Who?" Steve asked with a shake of his head to show his confusion.

"You didn't watch Hannibal, did you?" Danny asked.

"No, I don't see the point in it when we do this for a living. Why do I need fiction in my life when I know the non-fictional evils of the world?"

"Well, I agree with you there, but the idea behind the show are sound enough. Garrett Jacob Hobbs killed girls who looked just like his daughter. He ate parts of them, and made things out of the other parts. Nothing went to waste and that's why his victims were never found, except the one he couldn't use because of her cancer."

"She had cancer so he…?" Steve questioned in confusion.

"He put her back in bed where he found her because he couldn't honour her the way he wanted to," Danny said.

"So you think this guy is like that guy?" Steve asked.

"He doesn't have a daughter, that we know of, but from the one victim we did find, and the ones that he confessed to, I'd say they fit a kind of profile. If he is eating them, then we could test say his brain for traces of human diseases that are passed on by eating tainted flesh, or we could ransack everything he's ever done, built, fabricated on his own to see if we can't find bone or hair or anything really, that would point us in the direction of finding those victims," Danny explained.

"But by that definition, isn't he a psychopath and therefore his ruling today would still find him criminally insane?"

"Sure, but if this is the case, he'll never be rehabilitated and he'd never get out," Danny said optimistically.

"So let's find those girls," Steve said as they made it back to the Hale. The walk, in general, was a very short distance but Steve and Danny had walked around the block in conversation, just to get it out in the open.

"Back to work," Danny nodded as he looked up at the statue of the King.

"At least on this island," Steve said and together they turned into their building to carry on their work.

 ** _347\. Create your "stranded on a desert island" list. The five books you'd want to have:_**

"I'm going to stop you right there Steve; this is not team building, this is a vocation and I have five books I'm going to read and disconnect from all the rest of the world. This is as close to desert island as we can get without actually being stranded and I plan to enjoy it. Because stranding, which I have been before with you, is not relaxing at all."

"What did you end up bringing?" Steve asked and sighed.

"Pride and Prejudice, The Book Of Negros, Good Omens, The Complete Works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and An Evening In The Place Of Reason," Danny answered. "I read Pride before, like way back in high school, but Grace is really into it, so I'm sure that will be a quick read. The Conan Doyle stuff will be long and weighty but I'm all about that. And I hear good things about Good Omens."

"And the Book of Negros?" Steve asked

"It's a canadian novel about the slave trade and the escape of the slaves to Nova Scotia," Danny said. "I'm looking forward to a different perspective on the historical events, though it is a fictional book. And then An Evening In The Palace Of Reason is about Bach and Frederic the Great, and the discovery of the Royal Suite that Back wrote from a piece of music that Frederic claimed would be impossible to write counterpoint over, but Bach turned around and wrote a 12 movement suite from the melody and Frederic was so mad that it was tossed aside and never played until it was located years and years later."

"That doesn't sound at all interesting," Steve said and turned his nose up. "Not when there is so much to do at this resort! Why do you want to sit around reading when there are zip lines and hikes and adventures to be had?" He asked.

"Because, I want a break from your insanity, and you knew this when you insisted on coming along on this vacation. I was prepared to go alone, to do my own thing, to be away from everyone and everything for seven glorious days. But you had to come along, swearing that you would leave me be but that you couldn't just leave me alone. Why couldn't you just leave me alone Steven?"

"Because, people are pack animals and you need companionship," Steve countered.

"That's what the books are for," Danny said. "When do I ever get time to just read a book, start to finish, without interruptions? Never. This is supposed to be me time. You said you would let me have my me time," he accused.

"Fine, I'll go hiking on my own," Steve huffed and pouted.

"Don't get lost in the jungle, there is no cell reception on this island," Danny warned and waved him away.

"You'll just let me go?" Steve asked in shock.

"Yup," Danny said and opened his first book. "Have fun. Don't die."

 ** _348\. The five movies you'd want to have:_**

"Deadpool," Grace stated.

"Your mother is still so angry that I let you watch that; but good choice all the same," Danny said and winked at his daughter. "What else are we watching on this lock down, desert island, weekend we love to call Daddy Daughter Time."

"Well, I think the A&E miniseries of Pride and Prejudice is a given in situations such as these," She answered in an accent as natural as her grandmother's but as face as her eyelashes at that very moment.

"I agree," he said with a laugh.

"Also, Kingsmen and V for Vendetta," She offered and pulled the DVDs from her bag.

"Yes, thank you!" Danny stated excitedly.

"And last, but not least, how about the old version of Anne of Green Gables?" She asked. "Technically it's three movies but once you get into one, you can't really stop there!"

"You're so right, I love it!" Danny smiled. "We have some action, comedy, romance, adventure. It's a well rounded weekend."

"Did you keep up your end of the bargain?" Grace asked.

"I have several pints of your favourite ice cream. I have meals prepared for us when we want them. Gramma Williams send cookies all the way from the mainland and I've turned off my phone and told Steve that unless he was dying he was not to call me," Danny answered.

"And?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"Amazon delivered the onesies, but I'm worried that it's going to be too warm…" Danny confessed.

"Turn up the air conditioning, break out the blankets, we are having our winter weekend!" Grace said excitedly.

"Done and done, my darling girl!" Danny laughed.

"Now all we have to do is decide where to being," Grace said.

"True, we do have a little prep work to finish, but that shouldn't take too long."

"Let's divide and concur!" She offered. "I'll handle TV and first round of popcorn, you set the oven to bake and get dinner rolling. Then, change, lock up your gun and badge, and we're settling in for the long haul!"

"On it! T minus 20 minutes to show time," he said.

"Go!"

 ** _349\. The five foods you'd want to have:_**

"Grandma's lasagna times five," Charlie answered. "That is all I want."

"Kid, I feel that on a spiritual level," Steve said and nodded, "but I don't think that's all we should eat. What would Danno say?"

"Him and Grace as having their ice cream cozy weekend together. Like that's all they are eating," Charlie said as they walked hand in hand through the grocery story. "We could have Tacos but like they have to be good ones!"

"Shrimp, fish, chicken, slow smoked pork?" Steve offered as they passed through the meat department.

"All of the above!" Charlie stated and Steve laughed out loud.

"You're such a foodie, I blame Danno," Steve said. "But we can't have all those tacos for just the two of us and it's only two days."

"That's true, but we do need breakfast lunch and dinner for two days," Charlie offered. "What if you did a slow cooked pork and we did sliders with barbecue sauce for lunch and taco them up for dinner?"

"That's a great idea, but what do you want for breakfast?" Steve asked.

"Eggs are fine, but two different ways," Charlie said.

"Sunny side up and then omelettes?" Steve offered.

"I love a good omelette," Charlie smiled.

"Okay, so we need one more meal, because I already have the lasagna ready for tonight and you'll be heading back to Danno's for Sunday dinner. We have two breakfasts, one dinner and one lunch, we need on more lunch," Steve reasoned in a way the the small child could get behind.

"I don't know, you pick!" Charlie said.

"How about we just make some big old sub sandwiches?" Steve asked. "But like gourmet, panini pressed, stuffed to bursting, best possible ingredient, sandwiches."

"I love a good sandwich, but it's gotta have good melty cheese!" Charlie said.

"Um, yeah, that's totally a given!" Steve said and laughed.

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!" Charlie cheered.

"Darn right it is!"

 ** _350\. The five photos of loved ones you'd want to have:_**

"You need one more," Grace said in passing as Danny hung family photos on a plain cinderblock wall with command strips.

"Why?" Danny asked as he stepped back and looked at the grouping.

"Because the rule of design state that groupings should be odd numbers so you need a fifth picture on that wall. May I suggest a baby picture of you?" She asked.

"Me, why me?" Danny countered.

"Well, seeing as those are all photos of your family, you should be among them," Grace reasoned.

"Or maybe I should try and find a photo of all the Williams kids together. That might be nice, but then I have to get you and Charlie up there."

"Yes, and? You have Grandma and Grandpa Williams and the great grands from your father's side. It just seems reasonable to make this wall a family tree of sorts. So yes, you need all the children and Charlie and I, but keep it odd numbers," Grace explained.

"I'm going to need more frames," Danny said thoughtfully.

"I don't mind shopping," Grace offered. "I'll go with you, but first, choose the photos so we know exactly how many more frames and fasteners we need to get."

"And you'll make a list of other shopping items you think you'll need?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"What else am I for Danno?" She asked saucily. "Isn't that why you had kids, to spend your money on them?" She asked and winked.

"You're too sassy for your own good sometimes, young lady, but yes," he answered.

"All right, then a shopping we will go!" She said cheerfully and skipped away.


	60. Prompts 351 to 355

**_A/N: Happy Friday - Only just getting around to this. It's been a week!_**

Prompts 351 to 355

 ** _351\. Describe your current surroundings as if you were Ernest Hemingway._**

"He's dark and harsh and not at all my cup of tea," Grace said and tossed aside the book she'd been given. "I feel like he's writing with an air of a soldier. Steve would like him."

"Who?" Danny asked shortly.

"Hemingway," Grace answered. "He seems like a man's man; to the point and lacking in the fluff and frivolity of the Brits I'm more commonly drawn to. It's just not my favourite style."

"So you're just going to toss him aside?" Danny asked. "Isn't he one of the great American contemporary writers?"

"He is, and I wish I could, but unfortunately I can't," Grace said and sighed.

"My goodness, is it an assignment?" Danny asked with amusement in his tone.

"Yes," Grace said and rolled her eyes.

"And you had no choice?" He asked.

"Exactly," she added. "The whole class is working on independent study material, and because I am such an avid reader, but generally remain in the realm of the British classics, my teacher decided that I should read Hemingway because he is considered contemporary and the rest if my peers got the more modern American writers."

"You've probably already read all the books up for grabs anyway," Danny spoke dismissively as he mulled about the room tidying up.

"I have, but my teacher doesn't know that," Grace was short in her retort and confirmation of his assumption.

"But she want's to challenge you to step out of your comfort zone and read something categorically American," Danny offered.

"Bah, that's ridiculous because I'm not going to like this, I'm two chapters in and I'm over it. So let's Wikipedia this and get it over with, or maybe I'll research some critics of Hemingway and write my independent study on that."

"Do what you will, as long as you're honest with yourself," Danny said.

"I am honest, I don't like this and I'm not one to toss a book aside," she retorted.

"I know, maybe you should talk to Steve. Chances are he's read it and will help you with insight."

"Good idea," Grace and jumped into action.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Steve, I want to get this over with like now!"

 ** _352\. Now, as if you were J. K. Rowling._**

"What's going on?" Danny asked in shock as he walked past his teenage daughter's bedroom and found it a magic fairy land of twinkle lights and all the spare blankets and bedsheets from the linen closet.

"Isn't it amazing?" Charlie cried as he appeared in a black towel robe that was too long for him and swished behind him, and he sported round framed glasses that were painted on his face using Grace's liquid eyeliner, and the lighting bolt scar blazoned across his forehead.

"Ah, now I get it," Danny said with a nod as he recognized the characteristics of the boy wizard. "Starting already?" He asked as his daughter appeared as she crawled out of the tent.

"Never too early for the Wizarding World," Grace said and winked.

"But maybe for the later books?" Danny questioned.

"He's already seen the movies," Grace said and rolled her eyes. "Now he needs to paint his own picture of what the world is like. I would have preferred that he read they books first, but he can't really read them yet so he has to wait for me. I hope it helps him picture it all in his own way, through J.K.'s words. The way it was meant to be."

"Didn't she have a say in the films?" Danny asked.

"She did, but we're talking about Charlie's imagination, not hers. You read her words and interpret them in your own way, not the way she would interpret them," Grace reasoned.

"So the Wizarding World is meant to be different for everyone?" Danny asked.

"Oh absolutely!" Grace answered.

"So what is this then?" He asked and motioned to her bedroom.

"This is a tent full of twinkle lights because it's fun and whimsical and adds to the setting of the story but isn't based on any particular part," Grace spoke as if it were obvious.

"I see, and why is he wearing on of my bath robes?"

"Because he's pretending to be Harry Potter, duh," she said and shook her head.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Hermione!" Charlie cheered.

 ** _353\. A hurtfully inappropriate present being opened—the kind that could end a friendship._**

"It's a gag gift," Steve said as Danny looked up from the shopping bag in shock and confusion.

"For whom?" Danny asked and his tone was that of warning.

"Kamekona, for the secret Santa."

"You bought a diet cookbook for our robust entrepreneur who makes his living cooking for others? Are you insane?"

"No, it's funny right? That's the point of the Secret Santa, no one is really serious with their gift giving."

"No, it's not funny at all. This is the type of douche bag move that could end a friendship and you plan to humiliate him in front of all his friends? Have you lost your god damn mind?"

"Oh come on now, Kamekona wouldn't be offended."

"What makes you so sure?" Danny asked in shock.

"Well… it's Kamekona."

"Clearly you don't know anything about people," Danny said. "I'd return this and get him something else."

"Like what?"

"Pink frilly spatulas, or something with the poop emoji. That's funny. This is insulting," Danny said and slammed the bag down on the desk. "Don't you dare give that to him. It will ruin our friendship."

"I can tell, you're super pissed about it," Steve said.

"And imagine how Kamekona will be!"

 ** _354\. A person carrying great guilt meets with a travel agent._**

"Are you sure you want to take this trip?" The woman, across from Danny, asked.

"No actually, I don't, but I have to. I have to take my kids to visit my ex-wife's parents because their grandfather has been diagnosed with a terminal illness and they are guilt tripping my ex-wife into going but I know the mother too well and the felonies she will attempt if I don't go as well. The grandfather is one of the nicest men I've ever met and I feel terrible about the diagnosis, but the grandmother, Lord above…" Danny explained.

"Maybe it wont be as bad as you think it will be," the travel agent spoke optimistically. "There is so much to do in London!"

"Oh, yeah, I know that, but I'll be watching my ex's mother to make sure she doesn't try and kidnap my children. No fun is to be had on this trip, only fighting and arguing and dealing with the inevitable outcome of terminal illness."

"You ex-mother-in-law will try and kidnap your kids?" The woman asked in shock.

"Crazy right?" Danny asked. "And I'm a cop, and she still tries to pull things. I mean my oldest is old enough to know better than to fall for her grandmother's bullshit, but my youngest is still very young and will likely do anything for a candy bar."

"But you have a responsibility to the grandfather," the woman said with a nod.

"I do. I liked him, he liked me, had things ended in a different way we would have seen each other often. But divorce is a stranger and guilt riddled beast, and now I get to deal with it. And the fact that the kids haven't seen these grandparents in many years. My youngest, maybe not ever, I'm not sure."

"And do they feel as guilty or as trapped by this as you do?" the woman asked.

"My oldest doesn't want to go but her mother is pressing the matter. My youngest is indifferent, sees it as an excuse to get out of school for a week. My partner at work isn't all together pleased that I'll be leaving, short notice, without it being authorized vacation. All in all, it's not the best for any of us, but the diagnosis is very real and his condition is bound to fade quickly so we are going while he is still semi-functional. I'm sure we'll be going back later, toward the end, if not after he is gone for funeral things, but for now, the grandmother is going to try and get her daughter to stay with her and by extension my kids. And that's not going to fly with me," Danny explained.

"I should say not, when the kids are in school here and doing well, I presume," she said and smiled as she typed away.

"Oh very well," Danny nodded. "I have great, super smart, kids."

"And I'm sure they know you are going to advocate for them," she said as the printer began to run. "All right Mr. Williams. You're all set, will that be cash or credit?" She asked.

"Credit," Danny said and sighed as he handed over the payment device.

"Well, I hope you enjoy at least part of the trip," she said once the payment had gone through and she handed all of the paper work, and the card, back to Danny.

"The day we board the plane to fly home, I will enjoy that. Not so much the travel, but the end of the visit," Danny said and stood. "Thank you for this."

"Not a problem, Mr. Williams, and good luck."

 ** _355\. A person mistakes you for someone else, but you're not sure who. You keep talking to find out._**

"You're not here to film a movie?" The young woman asked in confusion as Danny stood at the wicket before the new bank teller.

"No, I live here," Danny answered almost impatiently as the woman had stared at him in shock and had failed to begin his transactions or even look at his banking information.

"Oh, I never knew that. I thought you were based on the mainland; Hollywood," she said and there was excitement in her tone.

"At one time I was… not Hollywood but the East coast," Danny commented, now he was the confused one. Who on earth did she think he was?

Her excitement returned, "I absolutely loved your last film," she said with brightness but she was shy about it.

"Umm… I'm sorry, which one?" He asked to play along.

"Suicide Squad…" she answered.

"Oh Lord, who do you think I am?" Danny was skeptical and a little uncomfortable.

"Aren't you Scott Eastwood?" The woman asked.

"Is that what my bank account says?" Danny asked as he leaned into the counter to try and see the computer screen.

"Oh…oh no, Mr. Williams," the woman said and her face coloured in embarrassment. "Wait, Williams, like Detective Williams?" She asked as the recognition set in at last.

"Yes, that is me," Danny said and sighed with relief. "First time I've been mistaken for that actor, I get some other Scott guy often, but never Eastwood."

"I'm so sorry, Detective, I do know who you are," the woman said. "And thank you for all that you do here, but um, where's the commander?"

"At work, I hope, but you never know with Steve," Danny answered.

"Probably off chasing bad guys and causing trouble," she said and there was something like fantasy in her dreamlike state.

"Generally, yes, that is what he does best."

"That's amazing!"

"Not really. It's usually life threatening and paperwork inducing. It's kind of a pain in the ass. Unfortunately, this has been a lovely little respite, but I really have to get back to him. If you don't mind," Danny spoke somewhat harshly now.

"Oh yes, so sorry, what were we doing?" She asked.

"Just deposit this cheque," Danny said.

"They don't do direct deposit?" She asked as she turned over the paper.

"No, this is a one time thing," Danny said.

"All right, anything else for you Detective?" She asked cheerfully.

"No, thanks."

"You have a good day, and I'm sorry about the confusion."

"Don't worry about it," Danny said as he took his receipt and turned to leave.

"Detective Williams, from the Five-O task force," the woman whispered to the teller beside her, but loud enough that Danny heard and turned back just to see both women wave at him and bat their eyes.

He waved in return and then fled as quickly as he could without seeming like he was trying to escape.


	61. Prompts 356 to 360

**_A/N: All right, it's Wednesday. As per usual this update will not go up until Friday but I do have big plans for this week. Finals start Thursday at the university I work at and so I'll be pulling 12 hour days in Exams, which means I should have time to work on stories while I invigilate. So hopefully we'll get a big update and lots of progress on the unfinished stuff._**

Prompts 356 to 360

 ** _356\. Someone you love is struggling in a lake, about 40 feet offshore. Describe your swim to rescue them._**

"You know the story!" Danny yelled angrily. "I can swim just fine, thank you very much, but I'm just not getting in the ocean with you for fun!"

"You'll do it to go surfing," Steve protested as he moved deeper.

He was about to his waist by this point and several feet out as the water was shallow enough off the beach at his house. On many occasions Steve had tried to get Danny into the water, knowing full well the story of Danny's childhood struggle to save his friend from drowning.

"Different circumstances," Danny said. "Those are much different circumstances and there are people, professionals, around in the even of something happening."

"This is training for that," Steve said as he tried a different tactic. "And we're just fine. The ocean is calm today. Come for a swim."

"No, I don't want to," Danny protested, crossed his arms over his chest and set his stance like a child. "I ain't doing it."

"Daniel, the incident in question was a long time ago and it was out of your control. I know it has traumatized you but I need to know that should something happen you're going to be able to act. I need you to concur your fear, just like you've done with your claustrophobia. You're a grown man now and you have lived on the ocean for years and years. And I am a very good swimmer. If you are worried about me, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing is going to happen to us," Steve said and waded back in toward Danny on the beach. "Come on."

"You wanna swim, let's find a pool," Danny protested. "And when have I not reacted in a situation when you needed me, or someone else needed my help. I will jump, regardless of my fears, if I have to. But I don't have to swim with you today."

"Daniel, in that case, you are the rookie in the water. What if you see someone drowning, what if it's by some chance me or any other member of our team, due to injury of unconsciousness, and you rush into action without thinking? Are you going to be able to read the ocean to keep you and your friend safe? I need you to be able to do that and you're not going to do that in the pool. The ocean is a very different place, now come on." Steve ordered.

"This is why we have back up," Danny grumbled.

"You are the back up in most circumstances," Steve said. "Now come here."

Danny waded out into the water to where Steve was, grumbling the whole way.

"Good job," Steve said with praise and excitement. "Now what do you feel?"

"Cold," Danny huffed.

"Come on," Steve rolled his eyes.

"I can feel the current," Danny grumbled.

"Good, much stronger then it looks, wouldn't you say?" Steve asked and continued before Danny could answer. "The ocean can be very deceptive."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, so even if it's calm there is still a current. Now, if you swam here more often you'd know that this current is pretty normal for this part of the island. Rip tides are uncommon here but we do occasionally see jelly fish migration."

"So stay out of the water," Danny said and backed up.

"No, no, it's fine. It's not that time of the year, but do you know what to look for?" Steve asked.

"See a jelly fish, get the hell out of the water!" Danny answered.

"No, most jelly fish stings can be treated with household products, unless someone is allergic, same goes for stingrays. The venom is very similar to bees and many people react in the same way if they have an allergy. What would you do if you saw someone go into anaphylactic shock because of a sting?"

"Epi and hospital," Danny answered.

"And what if the person is in the water and you risk being stung as well?"

"You risk it to get the person out," Danny answered. "Or you send you in and I call for back up."

"What if I'm not with you?"

"When are you not when it comes to the beach?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Good point," Steve said and sighed.

"You know all of this conversation could be had on dry land, and it's nothing new to me," Danny said as he was getting frustrated.

"All right, we'll get out of the water," Steve said and followed back to the line where the grass from the lawn met the beach. "I just don't get it Danny, why are you so anti ocean?"

"I'm really not that bad. Like you said, I'll go surfing and I will follow you in if I have to, but I read a bulletin the other day stating that people have seen Portuguese Man-Of-Wars floating around the island, and those things are really dangerous. So it's a good time to stay out of the ocean." Danny confessed.

"Seriously, that's odd for this time of year," Steve said and looked out at the water.

"Global warming, that's what I'm blaming it on," Danny said as he took a seat in one of the lawn chairs and then handed Steve a beer.

"Yeah, that's probably it."

 ** _357\. Your life in one word._**

"Fucked." Danny said. "Best word to describe my life and has been for a long time."

"Language," Chin scolded.

"Oh come on Daniel, that's so negative, and a little harsh. I'm shocked," Kono protested.

"Sure, because so many of the things that have defined my life have been right fucked up, nah, it's been puppy dogs and rainbows the whole time Kono," Danny countered sarcastically. "And sometimes you just need to use a goof curse word, Chin. In general I wouldn't change anything but honestly, but I will curse and rant about it from time to time. You wanted one word that described my life and I gave it to you."

"Chaotic might have been a better choice," Chin offered sympathetically.

"No, some things are chaotic, some are calm, but most of the time they all end up fucked," Danny reasoned in all seriousness. "I mean look at the cases that we deal with on the regular. Most of them are fucked up. Look at what happened with Rachel and I; totally fucked up. Look at how Steve and I ended up sharing a liver, also very fucked up. But it's not like I'd changed them. One word you would never use to describe my life is normal."

"He's not wrong. I'd probably pick the same word," Steve spoke for the first time. "Looking back on things, yes, you'd say, 'wow that was fucked up.'"

"And you feel better about it," Danny added.

"And you look at the rest of the world and go, yeah, people would be shocked and appalled by some of the things have have defined us."

"And they'd say, 'wow you're fucked!'" Danny finished.

"But that's just our brand of normal," Kono said.

"As fucked up as that sounds," Danny countered. "Chin was once captive by the use of a bomb collar."

"Fucked," Steve said.

"You were once traded to a drug dealer in a duffle back," Danny said.

"Fucked," Steve continued.

"I was presented an oil drum with my brother in it," Danny fired off another one.

"So fucked up," Steve said with a nod.

"And Steve's mom faked her own death," Danny finished.

"That fucked me up," Steve said with a shake of his head.

"Okay, we get it," Kono cried. "You have a love on for the word fuck!"

"No, it just the word that best describes our lives," Danny said with a shrug.

"Next question," Chin said to try and move on.

"You really wanna open that barrel?" Kono asked with a laugh.

"Had enough of that game already?" Steve asked.

"We should have played Cards Against Humanity instead," Kono said and sighed.

"That game is so fucked up, let's do it!" Steve said with a laugh.

 ** _358\. A supermarket ad in the Sunday paper causes the supermarket's stock price to plummet on Monday morning. What does the ad say?_**

"Well here's the problem," Danny said to the store owner who sat handcuffed in front of him as he passed the flyer to Steve. "You see it don't you?" He asked.

"Yes," the man answered embarrassed by the outcome of his attempts as Steve nodded.

"So you make an outlandish claim of tsunami predictions, and preparedness, and then offer surprise sales of up to 60 percent off select items. And what did you think would happen?" Steve asked. "I mean, just looking at it I'd say mass panic but you know, I've worked this job for a long time and I've seen the affects of trigger words like tsunamis and imminent and lack of food. But I might also be a little crazy. What do you think Danny?"

"Yes, you're definitely a little crazy, but you need to be to do this job. Why, because all we deal with is crazy!" Danny answered.

"Look, the store was going under anyways, why not liquidate the stock before the big corporate take over and get out of the business before I get forced out?" The man asked to try and reason his way out of charges.

"You plummeted stocks across the country and caused riots at at least twelve stores on the mainland, land locked mainland, people are freaking out about tsunamis on the mainland, because the flyer went out via the internet," Danny countered. "You see why you're under arrest, right?"

"I thought you arrested me because someone died," the man said in confusion.

"That too," Danny huffed and threw up his hands in disbelief.

"But technically the corporate company that is taking over the chain wants you held for fraud and manslaughter and other damages caused by the riots," Steve added.

"Well, I was already losing everything, what's this going to do?" The man said and shrugged as he shrunk in size and curled in on himself.

"You could go to prison," Danny said.

"A roof over my head and meals paid for by the taxpayers, things are looking up," the man said but there wasn't much to it.

"You didn't think this through," Steve commented.

"No, I did not," the man said. "But no one would buy me out and the business is hemorrhaging money so…"

"So you're desperate," Steve said.

"Yup, it back fired, but yes," the man answered. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"And it's kinda the corporation's fault that you still have access to the widespread market," Danny reasoned.

"The take over isn't completed yet, but it's wide spread already," the man commented.

"Still, they should have cut you off or at least reviewed anything you posted before it went out. Or at least put safeguards in place so that they don't go out all over the country."

"True, you should only be held responsible for what happened here. It's a lot and someone did dies, but the liability should fall to the corporation and their insurance," Steve reasoned.

"You know you could have just said that you were closing the store and they would have had to deal with it. The mass hysteria was uncalled for," Danny said.

"I see that now."

"Well as long as you learned a lesson. Come on, we do have to take you in, but we'll see what we can do to put the blame on the corporate take over of the franchise," Danny said and took the guy by the arm and hoisted him to his feet.

 ** _359\. Write a sentence without using the letter e._**

"It's impossible," Grace stated with a shake of her head.

"Now, now, it's not. We can figure this out together," Danny said as he tried to calm his crying son. "It's just one sentence."

"Without the most common letter in the English language, and no curse words, Danno. He's only a little kid, it likely wouldn't fly with his teachers."

"I wasn't going to suggest using curse words. Where did your mind go?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Fuck that shit," Grace whispered in her father's ear. "There's a sentence with no e."

"It's a fragment, not a full sentence," Danny countered.

"Whatever," Grace rolled her eyes.

"We can do this, don't worry Charlie. We just need one little sentence without an e in it. Give me words without e," Danny said as he dried his son's tears.

It was getting late, the poor kid was exhausted and his fatigue was compounding the situation.

"Good, bad, sad, mad…" Charlie spoke through his hiccups.

"Good day, kind sir," Grace spoke.

"There you go," Danny said proudly. "Keep going."

"Good day, kind sir, did you know that Danny was throwing a party tonight?" Grace formed the question slowly as she thought through her words very carefully.

"I think you've got it," Danny said. "See, Charlie, it wasn't that bad."

"Can I use it?" Charlie asked as he blinked up at his sister.

"Sure, go for it," Grace said with a shrug. "So, how about that party, Danno?"

"What party?" Danny asked in confusion.

"The one you're throwing tonight," She added with a wink.

"It's a school night, no!" Danny stated.

"There's another sentence with no e," Grace said with a back handed waved as she walked away.

"I'm sure we could have a whole argument if she really put her mind to it," Danny whispered to his son.

"I heard that," Grace accused.

"Thanks for your help!" Charlie called after her.

"Not a problem, kiddo," she answered and then slammed her bedroom door.

 ** _360\. The reason you were late to your own wedding._**

"No, you weren't!" Kono gasped as Danny nodded his head. "How?"

"The same way I met her, actually. My buddies, from the precinct, were driving in a brand new, unmarked, traffic cruiser and they managed to get rear ended. They stopped to write the ticket that made me late. No one was hurt, thank God, but they weren't feeling very good when their supervisor saw the damage to the car after the wedding."

"Oh my God, and how did Rachel feel about that?" She asked.

"She was later than I was, so I guess I wasn't actually late, though the church was full, and everyone else was there. But isn't that always the way with these things?" Danny asked and laughed. "It's the brides prerogative isn't it, to be late?"

"Only you, Danny. These things only happen to people like you," she answered with a shake of her head.

"Another reason why I'll never do it again," Danny said.

"Not even with Rosie?" Kono asked. "I mean, she seems pretty much perfect for you."

"Nah, she knows my reasoning and she's cool with it," he answered with a shrug. "Besides, we don't need an excuse to have a party. Speaking of which, you are coming on Saturday right?"

"Yeah, Adam and I wouldn't miss it," Kono said with a laugh.

"Awesome."

"What are we celebrating?" She asked teasingly.

"Surviving another week on this crazy job?" Danny half asked half stated.

"Not your love for Rosie?" She asked playfully.

"Sure, if that's the reason you want to tell yourself," Danny laughed with a back handed wave as he turned to leave her office.

"Don't be late for your own party," Kono warned.

"It's my party, everyone else would just be early."

"Did you just quote the Princess Diaries?" Kono asked in shock.

"I have a daughter, yes," Danny answered and left as Kono burst with laughter.


	62. Prompts 361 to 365

**_A/N: Oh what a week! I'm sorry these are going to be late._**

Prompts 361 to 365

 ** _361\. You sit down at a restaurant and discover a dish on the menu that contains an ingredient you thought had been recalled by the manufacturer and discontinued forever. You order it, only to find…_**

"How is this even a thing?" Danny asked as he beheld the dish before him. "This is not what I ordered. This is Hawaii. How do you not have fresh lobster for this dish?"

"I'm sorry sir, I'll get the manager for you," the timid waitress said and ran away.

"You knew what it was when you ordered it!" Steve said under his breath. "I can't believe you are making a scene again!"

"This stuff was recalled by the manufacturer and discontinued forever. You would think they would switch to the real stuff after the last time I bitched, but no, they either are using up the recalled product, very bad, or have found another supplier of the same shit! Why do we keep coming here if that is the case, and at this astronomical price I should hope to get the real thing."

"We come because it's close to work," Steve sighed as the manager appeared at the far end of the restaurant and rolled his eyes when he saw what table the fearful waitress pointed at.

"Commander, Detective, what can I do for you today?" The man asked as he came to the table.

"What the hell is this?" Danny asked and pointed at his plate.

"That is the lobster sandwich," the man answered.

"Where is the lobster?" Danny asked.

"In front of you."

"The thing is, this is actually made of a combination of white fish and colouring and isn't actually lobster, and on top of that, the product has been recalled for sanitation reason and it was discontinued. Now, I don't know if you noticed, but this is Hawaii and so you should have access to the fresh, still kicking, invertebrate to replace this filth but you seem to be content to try and pass off the fake shit as real and think that people here wont notice."

"The word lobster is in quotations on the menu. It's implied that it's not real," the manager stated.

"Really, is that what that means, well, we'll see how the health inspector likes the idea of using discontinued recalled product," Danny said as he stood. "Come on Steve, we're leaving," he added.

"But I'm hungry," Steve whined. He'd lowered his eyes to the plate and started shovelling his food into his mouth while Danny bitched.

"Fine, you stay, give me my car keys," Danny said. "I've got to see the new inspector," he said and raised his phone to his ear.

The key's were passed from partner to partner and as the call connected Danny walked out of the restaurant leaving Steve and the manager at the table.

"You know he'll have that inspector in this place before I'm finished?" Steve said with his mouth half full of food. "I'd get a move on and destroy the evidence."

"He doesn't have that much sway," the man rolled his eyes.

Moments later three men in yellow vests, carrying clipboards, walked in and looked around.

"Managers in the back," Steve said and motioned to the door.

"Thank you Commander, we were asked to relay a message to you," the middle man, who seemed to be leading the group said and placed an envelope down on the table next to Steve. "How much of that did you eat?" He asked and looked at the food before Steve.

"Almost all of it," Steve said skeptically as he looked down.

"Not very smart, anyway, we have work to do. I hope you feel alright later. If you start to feel ill, you might want to get yourself to the hospital."

"You think they poisoned me?" Steve asked as he jumped to conclusions.

"You never know and food poisoning can do terrible things to your organs, and you already have a compromised liver."

"Danny's liver is just fine," Steve stated in retort.

"Sure, I think you have work to do," the man said, pointed at the envelope, and walked away.

"Well, that's interesting," Steve said as he opened the envelope scanned the document inside and then tossed aside his napkin. "Waitress, can you get the manager please?" He asked the the shaking young lady came back to the table.

"Is there something wrong sir? He seems to be very busy with the health inspector at the moment," she answered.

"Well, this is a warrant for his arrest so, he might want to either come quietly or run. I could use the exercise to work off this crap I just ate."

"I'll fetch him for you," the girl blanched completely and ran to the back.

Moments of yelling and crashing and then finally the man appeared frazzled and came to Steve.

"How the hell did you find out?" The man asked as he presented his bloodied hand to be cuffed.

"You fed the wrong man the wrong shit and now you're under arrest. Sorry, but we do have that kind of sway. What happened to your hands?"

"He tried to run," Danny said as he walked back in through the kitchen into the dining room. "And I tackled him into a shelf stacked high with plates."

"Then why didn't you arrest him?" Steve asked.

"I was looking for this," Danny said and held up the offending, discontinued, food product. "He was trying to poison people."

"Daniel," Steve said and shook his head.

"I was saving it for you," the manager cursed.

"And that's assaulting an officer," Danny said. "I can have that charge slapped on you too if you like."

"Can we just let that go and get this guy into the precinct before we return to our other work?" Steve asked.

"You mean before you get sick?" Danny asked in retort.

"Yeah, that took, I'm not feeling awesome," Steve answered, he'd started to sweat.

"Should have followed my lead, Steve," Danny warned and took the manager by the cuff. "You can walk back to the office. I'll not have you throwing up in my car."

 ** _362\. Someone in your graduating high school class has set fire to the office where all the records are kept. Describe the student you most suspect._**

"Mark Henderson did it," Grace said as her father had just gotten a call to meet his partner at the scene of an arson fire at a local high school.

"Who?" Danny asked as he unlocked his safe and snapped his holster to his belt.

"He graduated last year, at last, it only took him six years to do it and he managed to work his way through three different schools while he was at it. And even then his teachers probably just pushed him on through to get rid of him, he was notorious for the threats he'd throw around."

"You're school isn't the one on fire," Danny said. "Why do you think it's him?"

"Because that sounds like one of his threats, and the records building? Do you know what that could mean for him, if his record was destroyed?"

"Everything is electronic now and it will follow him forever," Danny said and shrugged.

"True, but if you don't look at him, it's just a matter of time before my school is on fire, I don't think he's smart enough to make the connection with his record being online," she countered. "I'm telling you, he's probably the one who did it."

"Grace, you can't judge or accuse someone like that," Danny scolded but there wasn't much to it. "The evidence will tell us who we are looking for."

"He threatened he'd do it," She said with a shrug. "I'm just saying, a threat like that shouldn't be taken lightly and arson is super hard to prove, let along convict someone, because all the evidence is burned."

"I'll take it into consideration," Danny said. "Please watch your brother. I shouldn't be out long."

"At least have someone look into his record, or get eyes on him, or whatever it is you do," She said with a dismissive wave. "I would like to go to school tomorrow, contrary to popular belief, and I would like to feel safe doing it."

"I'll give his name to Jerry and Toast, just as a side thing, and they will look into it for us," Danny said as he waved his daughter to him. "I will make sure you are safe at school."

"Thank you," she said as he kissed her forehead. "And if I was write, I get the collar." She added with a wink.

"Gladly, I will boast that my daughter solved the case before I left the house," Danny laughed. "Please take good care of your bother."

"I will," she said and Danny rushed out of the house and off to the crime scene.

 ** _363\. Write five political slogans for the advancement of public nudity._**

"No, I am not doing that," Danny said, point blank, to the Governor's face. "Public nudity and exposure is illegal for reasons."

"Except in designated areas and we have to enforce that," she countered.

"The nude beach is fine, but elsewhere, no way!" Danny said and shook his head. "And these posters cannot go up around town promoting this movement. I don't care if it's political. I don't care who is running for whatever reason against you and slamming the cops and the laws. You either force them to sensor out the nudity for public consumption or you take them down and warn anyone caught putting up such propaganda will be arrested for distributing pornographic materials because, right now, the law is very clear and you are the Governor at this time. And if they win this coming election, and they manage to change the laws in their tenure in office, then we will allow it but for now, jail and charges."

"It doesn't make me look very good," she warned.

"These are the laws you have sworn to uphold as Governor of Hawaii," Danny stated. "I'll make a statement. I'll go one TV and tell people to watch out for the propaganda and to protect their sensitive children. And I will open an investigation into your opponent who is bashing laws left, right, and centre."

"You think he's against all these laws because he has a record?" She asked. "He can't run if he has a record."

"Well maybe that should have been how you started this conversation," Danny said. "You should have said, get the full force of my task-force on this guy and his background."

"Do that!" She said.

"I will, and you get that propaganda off the streets," He said as he turned to leave.

"Where is Steve?" She asked at last noticing that the second of the lead team had not showed up.

"Stakeout," Danny answered. "He's got eyes on this guy." He added and dropped the file in front of her.

"What's he doing?" She asked.

"Door to door for your opponent, he's been accused of running a brothel and gambling den," Danny answered.

"No wonder they want to make nudity legal, they are trying to legitimize their businesses," she said and shook her head.

"Exactly."

"Arrest them all," she ordered. "And lock them up ASAP."

"You mean eliminate your competition?" Danny asked slyly.

"That does sound better, but I am the Governor and it is my job to uphold the Laws. GO!"

 ** _364\. You have an opportunity to distribute an etiquette primer to every passenger on your next commercial flight. What does it say?_**

"I'm going to say this once and then leave the rest to you. Are you trying to piss people off?" Danny asked as her starred down at Steve who had handed him a brochure entitled: The Etiquette of Arrests. "Because this is pissing me off."

"You don't like it? I thought, for sure, you'd be onboard with it," Steve said crest fallen.

"No! This is how you waste you time when you could be working on our files and paperwork instead?" Danny asked indignantly.

"I'm looking at potential retirement jobs," Steve answered.

"Writing brochures and pamphlets for the taxi cabs and tourist stands?" Danny asked in shock.

"Well just that one, in particular, and other that focus on law enforcement," Steve answered. "And they will go in the seat pockets on the commercial flights as well."

"Because tourists need to know how not to act when being arrested?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Exactly," Steve answered and smiled. "It's a deterrent."

"Wow, well if you actually worked through our case files, and filled in the paper work like you're supposed to, you'd know a thing or two about our arrest record. Do you know, statistically, the number of tourists arrested in Hawaii, and what the numbers are in relation to other arrest stats in this state?" Danny asked.

"I don't, but I'm sure you are about ready to enlighten me," Steve commented with a roll of his eyes.

"Actually, I'm not going to, but I will tell you that you'd know it if you did your job, all of it, all the time," Danny said and stormed away.

"Wait, you're just going to leave it?" Steve asked as he rushed after Danny.

"Yes, because I have more important work to be doing to keep this task-force legitimate," Danny said as he spun and yelled at Steve. "Because when it comes to the actual job, like 80% of it, you are completely useless and I do all the work. Aside for the life threatening danger that you put me in, I am the back bone of this task force and deserve to retire."

"Is that the real problem? You don't like the idea of me retiring along with you?" Steve asked.

"No, that is not the problem. The problem is that I have a task force to train up and make sure that those member who do work on all aspects of the job are prepared to take over when I leave, while at the same time, I have to work with you to solve cases and carry on through the day to day business of the task-force. And you, you sit in your office writing etiquette primers for people who are here on the island for a short period of time and make up a measly 5% of the arrests we actually make. So the problem is that 80% of the time you are useless, while the other 15% of the time you're trying to get me killed, and 5% of the time you're actually right. Your numbers aren't good Steve."

"Five Percent, that's it?" Steve asked in shock.

"Yes," Danny answered. "Fifteen percent of our cases end in violence that is detrimental to the task-force and the general public. Fifty percent of our arrests are non-violent. Twenty percent are international or gang related. Twelve percent have to do with children. Etcetera."

"That's only ninety seven percent," Steve stated haughtily.

"These are generalized numbers based on the cases we do have. Some numbers encompass the same cases. Some cases do not. If I rattled off all of the states that I have based on the last years, it would equal out to more than one hundred percent of the time. But I can tell you that eighty percent of that time, you are useless to me. Your ninety seven percent falls into the twenty percent when you actually work," Danny countered to squash Steve's haughtiness.

"So what you're saying is that I shouldn't be thinking about retirement but how to better my numbers?" Steve asked.

"What I am saying is: GET TO WORK!"

 ** _365\. You are given an opportunity to step into the pages of a novel, play a character, and return to normal life in two weeks. Your choices are Anna Karenina, The Great Gatsby, and Howards End. Which novel would you choose, and why?_**

"Gatsby," Grace answered. "Just because I'd like to see if I couldn't stop the tragic end from happening."

"But it's only two weeks and that narrative takes place over a substantial period of time," Danny propositioned in retort. "I mean I agree with you. I'd choose Gatsby too, mostly for the parties and the prohibition and that good old mob mentality."

"But you're a cop," Grace giggled.

"But I don't think I would have been one in the 20s and 30s," Danny countered. "I'd be on the wrong side of the law back then, I think, or at least I'd like to try it out for a couple of weeks just to gain insight."

"Insight into the mob mentality?" She asked as she laid down her pen and turned from her homework to engage in the discussion with her father.

This was why she worked around him, his opinions meant a lot and she knew very well that her Father's intelligences would push her to be more critical and inquisitive. He was the smartest person she knew, and that wasn't a bias opinion because he was her father. No. She knew he was very smart and he pushed her to learn as much as she could.

"Sure, that was the time when that form of crime really came into itself and changed how we see crime now. Along with the development in forensic sciences, the mob and those family bosses forced us to see the changes in crime, and the divisions in types of crime began to show themselves."

"Okay, but to turn your own argument against you, you only have two weeks, what would you hope to accomplish in that time?" She asked.

"Party, smuggle illegal booze, tire a tommy gun," Danny answered. "I'm a mobster!"

"Danno," she laughed. "You'd be all part of the problem!"

"I know, and it's sad, but I think it would be interesting to step onto the other side of the law for once, but not in this day and ages. I guess what I am saying is that the outcome of that book, likely wouldn't have happened in this time."

"But doesn't it already?" She asked. "Partying never went away. Contraband shifted from the prohibition of alcohol to illegal drugs and narcotics. And the mobs made way for international smuggling and gangs. They evolved, but they never went away."

"Very good point, my child," Danny winked.

"In fact you can argue that the evolution of crime has gotten more violent with technology. The more we know about crime, the more it has to evolve to stay hidden or find ways around the police strategies put in place to deter them."

"Very true," Danny said. "So Gatsby could exist in this day and age, and get away with all of the same things that he got away with?"

"Yes, in theory, because he would be a modern criminal aware of the way this time functions and what he would have to do to make money in this world," Grace answered and then began again. "You can almost argue that Adam Noshimori is a Gatsby like character, trying to turn an illegitimate criminal organization into a legitimate business venture. Instead of dying, thanks in part to you and Five-O, he went to prison and served his time and had to go into hiding because there were still people after him. Now, however, he has been freed from the whole situation by abandoning the practice all together and has had to learn to live in a way that is contrary to the way he was raised. He is kind of an anti-Gatsby in that respect as his progression could actually be seen as a regression, but it works for Adam and Kono."

"I agree with you," He said and nodded. "So your argument would be that by spending the time that you know you have taking over a character in this particular story, and knowing what you know in the modern world, you would be able to change the outcome in a shorter amount of time because you have the knowledge and the experience to do so?" He asked.

"Yes, I think that is the hypothesis for this thought experiment," she said and smiled.

"Write that down," He said and motioned her back to her homework.

"Thanks."


	63. Prompts 366 to 370

**_A/N: Happy Friday everyone! I'm so not into this, this week, and with the holiday just around the corner, I've been so busy. I'm sorry if these reflect my disinterest. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!_**

Prompts 366 to 370

 ** _366\. Whose approval is your character seeking?_**

"New section; who are you seeking approval from? How does that characters previous choices affect you?" Grace asked after several minutes of working quietly on her Gatsby assignment.

Danny carried on preparing dinner for himself and his kids while she worked.

"You first," Danny commented from the stove.

"I guess I'm looking for Gatsby's, or the narrators, approval to justify my actions," Grace answered thoughtfully. "Because you do have to take on a character that already exists."

"So I guess I am Gatsby," Danny said, "and I'm seeking the approval of everyone of the upper class while seemingly trying to legitimize myself and my businesses which were potentially illegal."

"So are you mob or not?" She asked.

"I think Gatsby was probably on the fringes, but then again, you never really know because his background is so mysterious as it is." Danny answered. "But if I were a character, I'd have insights into these people that the reader does not. We only see the outside, and if they were real people, then I would know his mind in the same way that I know my own."

"Good point, and we just don't know what is going on in their minds. Is wealth really the guiding factor, or is there something else?" Grace asked.

"Exactly, we don't know exactly how life messed with their heads. At that time in history a lot had happened. The Great War, the Great Depression and the Roaring Twenties were smack in the middle of those two big events. I'm sure that people were carrying a lot of trauma and looking down the barrel of another loaded gun. Mental illness wasn't seen the way it is now, but that doesn't mean it wasn't a thing."

"And who knows what her marriage was really like, Daisy I mean. Part of why she turns to Gatsby has to do with her unhappy home life, but at the same time she's maybe suffering something along the lines of Stockholm syndrome."

"Something along those lines, for sure, or she would have had the courage to completely abandon her marriage, maybe not her children," Danny said.

"So many factors, so many people to please, no wonder things ended in tragedy," Grace said with a shake of her head.

"I think that's what makes it so realistic too. We deal with so many issues and most of us see that there are other people to be affected by our choices, while some people just don't see that, or they can close the blinds to the rest of the world and focus only on their small realm. I think that was Gatsby's problem, though he tried to expand his realm in many ways, he was still seeking something very selfish and self centred."

"So he was trying to find approval for himself?" She asked and turned back to look at her father.

"Aren't we all?" He asked. "Aren't you your own worst critic? I know I am."

"So it's more of an internal struggle, proving that Gatsby is only human?"

"Yeah, I think so, and I think that's what makes the story so relatable."

"And why it's still a popular novel these days," Grace nodded.

"Back to work," Danny said and smiled.

"Got it!" She said and turned her attention back to the paper she was working through.

 ** _367\. What change does your character resist making?_**

"I think I am resisting the affects of poverty," Grace said once more before Danny had announced dinner. "Though that is why the whole thing ends badly and if I resist that, to say sacrifice my happiness, then that is why nothing changes and the outcome of the Gatsby story remains the same when I leave it."

"I beg your pardon? Are we onto a new reflection?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah, sorry Danny. The last question is; what change does your character resist making?"

"Ah I see."

"Daisy is resisting the affects of poverty, she already see what the Great Depression is going to do. She knows the struggle that so many people will have and she know that if she leaves her very rich, well to do, husband, who does have other women he turns to, she would be left destitute, and Gatsby is so in constant, flaunting his money, throwing parties, and just living an extravagant life that he may very well squander all of his wealth, or grow tired of her for someone else, and so she makes a decision to retain her stability and lifestyle, even though it is a loveless marriage and she knows of her husbands infidelity."

"True," Danny said with a nod. "And she doesn't know of Gatsby's true feelings for her because they haven't actually spoken about that, or there is something always distracting them from a true and heartfelt conversation. It's like Romeo and Juliette, had those two just had a good, adult, conversation and communicated with each other, the outcome could have been very different."

"Exactly, you can almost argue that Gatsby and Daisy are very Shakespearean in that regard, and to change that would make the story less a tragedy and maybe more of a comedy."

"And would you want to change the book, really? Isn't the readers knowledge of the events and the foreshadowing of the outcomes just what makes it a good piece of literature?" He asked

"Oh yeah, absolutely, but you still feel sorry for them and the choices that they have made. And I think, if you were a character for two weeks, you would feel responsible, even with your omnipresent knowledge of the ending, for not actually being able to change the outcome. You could warn Gatsby of the jealous husband, the miscommunication, or save Daisy from her lifetime of unhappiness by showing her that Gatsby did everything in his life for his one; her. That's not to say that she would have been happy with Gatsby or that he wouldn't have found himself in some kind of life threatening trouble at another point, but by resisting whatever it is, we leave these lives to end tragically."

"Making it a brilliant work literature," Danny added.

"Yes, absolutely," Grace nodded.

"Well get that down on paper, my child, because dinner is ready and I'm going to need you to clear that table so that we can eat together."

"On it, Danno!" Grace said and scribbled quickly before jumping from her seat and shovelling her books back into her bag.

"I'll run next door and get Charlie from the ladies who have him baking fruit cake," Danny said as Grace laid out the cutlery for her father.

"Don't bring it home or we may end in tragedy," Grace warned.

"It hasn't had time to be soaked in rum," Danny said with a laugh.

"Mrs. MacBeth has been making fruit cakes for weeks. Do you know what Charlie's job has been?" Grace asked with a laugh.

"Soaking the cheese clothe with rum?" Danny asked with a life.

"Day after day!" Grace stated.

"Maybe it is time to bring back prohibition!" He said and stepped out the kitchen door.

"Just ban the fruit cake!" Grace called to his back. "We'll have a much happier ending without it."

 ** _368\. The last nightmare you had._**

"Well, I don't know if you could call it a nightmare, or not… I was in a firefight with Steve. I woke up and my heart was racing and that very day a firefight, not unlike that which I dreamt about, occurred," Danny explained to his therapist. "So can you call it a nightmare or was it a premonition?"

"Do you believe in that type of thing, Detective?" The woman before him asked.

"Generally no, but I guess this had me slightly spooked, more so then any other nightmare, but working with Steve is basically a daily unbreakable cycle of nightmarish behaviour and instances of life threatening escapades."

"Perhaps the nightmare of the previous encounters you've had. A subconscious mechanism of self preservation to have you be more careful," she offered.

"It's not my fault we always end up running head first into danger," Danny protested.

"It is the profession you've chosen, is it not?" She asked.

"It wasn't like this in Jersey," Danny countered defensive now.

"But you have always been an ambitious man, trying to move up in the ranks and positions while on the job in New Jersey. Seeing Hawaii as a degradation of your career probably wasn't the best thing but understandable given the circumstances surrounding your move, at the time, by coming here you have surpassed your original station and rank. You are among the leaders in the community and by being such, you have other responsibilities, and because Five-O does deal with the worst of the worst, you have to be prepared for higher violence and instances of insanity."

"Is that what my brain is trying to tell me?" Danny asked.

"I don't know for sure, it's your brain, but that is my interpretation to help you make decision about your stress level," she answered.

"Wouldn't you be stressed and having nightmares if you did my job?" He asked.

"Absolutely and I would have probably burnt out long ago, that's why I am a therapist and not a police officer."

"Good life choices, that's what you've made."

 ** _369\. It's your 10th high school reunion. You were the unpopular kid, but now you've made millions with the sale of a few successful start-ups. Describe your interactions with your former classmates._**

"This is not going to work," Danny huffed as he hiked up his glasses, moving them up the bridges of his nose, so that he could scan the room with greater precision. "I don't know any of these people. They aren't going to believe me!"

"We've got you, D," Toast said from somewhere far off but very near via the ear piece Danny was wearing. "Besides, your look and the way our vic looked, it was uncanny just how similar you two were."

"Indeed, he was your doppelgänger," Jerry added, also through the ear piece.

"I don't see it, but whatever, that's not the point. I don't know these people so when they bring stuff up, I'm going to blow my cover."

"That's why you're wearing the glasses. I'll run facial recognition as soon as they pop up and the info will pop up on the screen in your right lens. We've got this, and we know that the vic was treated very poorly by all of these people. So just look at them with great distain, roll your eyes, and answer their questions as haughtily as you can. We'll feed you all of the information on his business that you need. It's going to be fine."

"Famous last words," Danny grumbled as he was offered a glass of champaign he had not seen poured out so he refused it.

"You're just looking for the one guy who tried to kill our victim," Steve jumped in from another part of the room but still over the radio frequency. "We know that the victim wasn't actually living in Hawaii and had only come to this because he was being offered an award by his former school, mainly because he'd donated money to the school, not these terrible people."

"Speaking of which, I'm going to have to make a speech and I hate that," Danny countered with much displeasure.

"Hopefully we'll catch the guy before you have to get up there and make that speech, but if it goes that far, you have the notes from our victim," Jerry commented. "Or did you forget them?"

"I have them," Danny answered.

"Good, you might need them," Jerry said as he watched the former principal arrived with the new principal and Kono, undercover of course.

"You can that crowd, and watch for guns," Steve warned as the music died away and people were ushered to their seats.

"I hate you, I hate this, it is not going to work," Danny grumbled under his breath as he was waved to the stage.

The former principal made a speech about the victim, his time in the school and all of his accolades after, then the current principal spoke of the generous donation that was made and what it meant to the school, all the while Danny sat to their right accepting all of the praise for something he did not do, and while simultaneously watching the audience before him, scanning as carefully as he could, lingering in gazes captured by women and men, and glaring at others who seemed to watch him with deep distain, others simply lowered their eyes in shame and Danny smirked to himself know full well that those were the people who probably were bullies in their younger days, maybe even now, but he worried that his cover would be blown until all at once the current principal, though joking in her comments, made the doppelgänger connection between Danny of Five-O and Mr. William Bode of their graduating class of 2008.

"How young does that make you?" Toast asked jokingly.

"If I take anything away from this it's that," Danny spoke under his breath as he turned away from the audience for a moment and then moved to accept the award that was being presented to him.

"Hello my fellow classmates," Danny spoke in a tone that was deeper than usual and trying with all his might to push aside the lingering sounds of his jersey roots. "It is a great honour to be here tonight to accept this aware, not that most of you cared one lick for me back then, but here we are and here I am with all my millions flaunting it and calling you out once and for all. The donation was made in memory of students lost, but mostly, it was made to support those who fall victim to bullying like I did. It is for student mental health, student support, and to cover students, such as myself, who were brilliantly gifted. To the current faculty of the school, I say to you, do not let my story be the story of your current students, but rather, nurture the little guy in the back of the room who has more interest in music and technology rather then sports or passing by the skin of his or her teeth. Money may not by happiness, but it does help fix the damage done by damaged people. Thank you." Danny read verbatim from the sheet he'd been presented and thought the applause was slow to come, it came and went, and Danny moved aside.

"Well thank you Mr. Bode," the current principal spoke awkwardly and signalled that the servers should begin with the meal.

"Can I leave now?" Danny asked aloud both to the former principal and the team he was undercover for.

"Please stay," the man before him said and smiled. "I'm sure there are many here who would love to speak with you about your businesses."

"And I need you in that room," Steve added as he came closer with a tray full of appetizers.

With a slight nod of his head, he followed the principal back to the table they were sharing and was offered the first course of the meal. As the dinner progress people came and went, several apologized for their behaviour, others asked emphatically after his business and net worth. Ladies who wouldn't have given Mr. Bode a second glance tried to hang off Danny and his imaginary wealth and teasing came in the form of boisterous, awkward, jocks that hadn't changed at all in ten years, and the little minor chirps from Steve as he moved around the room.

"You're a bully," Danny huffed as dessert was placed before him.

"I was accused of that," Steve answered with a laugh, "then again, I guess that's why I'm doing this and you have millions of dollars."

"Karma, am I right?" Danny asked the rest of the people at his table.

"Mr. Bode, do you visit Hawaii often?" Another voice asked from somewhere behind him.

"No," Danny answered and turned and saw the gleam of a gun barrel before anyone else. "I actually live here full time," He stated, breaking cover, and pulling his own weapon from it's hiding place and Steve reacted in the same way. "You tried to kill Mr. Bode, didn't you?" He asked the man who now stood shocked at his bad luck.

"You're not Mr. Bode?" The current principal asked in shock.

"No, Detective Williams, but Mr. Bode sends his regards and he will make a full recovery. The speech was all his though," Danny answered as Steve handcuffed the now cursing man.

"But why would you want to kill him?" The former principal asked in shock as the man was slammed into the table as he resisted.

"Because he had me charged with assault and because he had money I went to jail," the man stated.

"You should have!" Danny countered. "You can't bully people to the point of physical harm and get away with it!"

"I was a minor, tried as an adult," the man spat.

"And clearly you didn't learn your lesson, or change your ways. There is the real lesson here, rehabilitation doesn't always work." Danny stated as the man was dragged away. "But I guess I should return this," he said and handed the award back to the shocked people at his table.

The room had fallen very quiet as they watched what happened.

"As for the rest of you who bullied Bode when he was younger; shame on you! And I caught all of you on camera so we are running your faces through recognition, if you've done anything illegal, we will know. Enjoy your evening." He finished and followed Steve out.

"Well, I guess I should leave too," Kono said from her place beside the former principal.

"Why?" The man asked in shock.

"I'm not Ms. Gloria Yim," she said.

"Also Five-O?" Another person asked and Kono tugged at the prothetic chin that fell away easily.

"Yeah." She winked and left.

 ** _370\. Nixon's deathbed._**

"Of all the people in the world that someone would try and impersonate, and fake their death, why would you choose Nixon?" Danny asked suspiciously as he leaned over Steve's shoulder to watched the surveillance footage. "He died of a massive stroke at the ages of 81. Anyone with half a brain and who knows how to google could find that out. He's dead and that guy is way too young to be Richard Nixon."

"Maybe it was an alien abduction and a complete government conspiracy. That was just coming into itself during the Nixon presidency," Jerry theorized.

"He died in hospital, in New York, in 1994. I was there," Danny protested. "Well not exactly there, in New Jersey, when it occurred and it was all over the news. I can tell you for a fact that that is not Richard Nixon. That is a fraudster and a forger, and most recently, a murderer."

"That's what they want you to believe," Jerry countered sceptically, though not on the same page of scepticism as Danny, which made the argument confusing.

"Don't you dare go all x-files on me, that guy is a fraud and we know it, and even if it were Nixon, he's now wanted for murder, so let's take him in."

"Do we, do we really know that that isn't him?" Jerry asked for argument sake.

"He's a performer from Vegas, not actually Nixon," Toast stated as his facial recognition software made the match.

"At this point it doesn't matter, he's wanted for murder, caught on camera and at this point Five-O's most wanted, and he's right there. Kono and Chin, move in!" Steve ordered.

"Moving," Danny announced as he sprang into action leaving the others in the surveillance van.

"Wouldn't it have been cool if it were just what all those conspiracies talked about? The proof we really needed?" Jerry asked as Steve pushed past him and sprang into action with Danny, leaving Toast and Jerry along in the van.

"The truth is out there, Jerry. One day, and with the current state of government, you may find out, but today is not that day."

"The current government is a conspiracy in itself," Jerry stated and then cringed, "Did Steve just pull that guy's nose off?"

"It was latex," Toast shrugged. "See, not Nixon."

"I'm more worried that your technology could tell that the nose was fake," Jerry stated but there was defeat in his voice.

"One day robots will take over, unless they already have," Toast said and grinned. "There's a conspiracy for you."

"That's not a conspiracy, it's reality." Jerry said and sighed.

"Sorry buddy, one day you'll find your aliens," Toast was sympathetic now.

"I already know aliens are real, but no one believes me," Jerry spoke.

"They will, one day."


	64. Prompts 371 to 375

_**A/N: Happy Holidays! Tis the week between Christmas and New Years and I'm just kinda relaxing! Well, when there aren't people over. So I am going to try and get as much of this done now because then next few days are jam packed with people. Hope you're all having a wonderful break!**_

Prompts 371 to 375

 _ **371\. When I left the front door open that morning…**_

"When I left the front door open that morning I wasn't of sound mind," Danny said to the cops around him. "I don't generally do that! I don't know why I did!"

"Why would you leave the door open?" Steve asked, there was concern in his tone. "You're a stickler for locking up as soon as you leave."

"Grace was still home," Danny said and there was panic in his voice. "She has keys, she's responsible, she should have locked up…"

"We found Grace, she's safe," another officer stated. "She made it to school and is with officers now."

"And Charlie?" Danny asked.

"Was Charlie home?" Steve continued the line of questioning but it was directed at Danny.

"No, he was with his mother," Danny answered.

"We have yet to find Charlie or Rachel."

"I've got the feed!" Toast bust in.

"This isn't, in any way, your fault," Steve said as they watched the video that Toast had acquired from the neighbourhood street cameras and private surveillance. "And look, Grace did lock up. She caught the bus which was early, and less than two minutes later this happened." He explained as they watched a white cube van pull up to the house. Two men in uniforms, but not a recognizable company, got out of the cube van and picked the lock on Danny's front door.

"Grace didn't set the security system?" Steve asked with confusion.

"They hacked that too," Toast said, "The security company reported a false alarm."

"Don't you need a code word for that?" Danny asked.

"They gave your code word," Toast answered.

"Who has access to your code word?" Steve asked.

"Grace, Charlie, Rachel and you," Danny answered. "And Kono, Chin and Lou."

"We we didn't tell anyone…" Steve commented.

"Someone did," and officer commented.

"Find Rachel and Charlie," Danny ordered as the video feed ended only a few short minutes later as the two men left the house empty handed, closing the door behind them, but they did not lock it again.

"What the hell were they looking for?" Danny asked. He'd gone home at lunch, found the front door unlocked and the place ransacked. "Aside for tossing the place, I don't see anything missing."

"Made it look like a robbery but because of the time they showed up, I bet they did that one purpose because Grace, or you, weren't home."

"Rachel's house has been tossed too, Charlie was located in a locked crawl space under the stairs. Rachel isn't there." Another officer burst in as they information was relayed.

"The crawl space is Rachel's panic room. We set that up because of Danny's paranoia. Both kids know to go down there if anything happens. Charlie probably ran. The thing is only accessible with a 7 digit code from the outside. On the inside there is a panic button that deactivates the code pad and locked the door, indefinitely, from the inside. There is also a camera so that the person inside can see the outside. The only way to open it is from the inside with a command phrase," Toast explained for Danny.

"The same system is at Steve's and this house," Danny added. "Did Charlie come out?"

"No, he's demanding you or Steve or his mother," the officer answered.

"Take me there, that kid has the answers we need," Danny ordered.

"Kono and Chin made it back to the office," Steve announced after his phone pinged. "No ransom yet."

"What the hell did they want?" Danny asked as the officers released him and he and Steve rushed toward the Camaro in the drive way.

"My money is on you," Steve said and together they took off.

 _ **372\. Write a story about a character preparing dinner for a person he/she dislikes.**_

"Heart. Liver. Lungs. And and assortment of other bits and bobs mixed together to make a casserole," Danny said as he and Steve walked through the crime scene. "And here, the guest of honour, or perhaps dishonour. Our victim, and main course, was Jimmy 'the shark' Falcone," Danny finished as he pointed at the dead man at the head of the table.

"Are you saying this is a real life Hannibal Lector?" Steve asked with disgusted in his voice, he'd never witnessed anything like what he was seeing.

"No, but someone who liked what he saw on that TV show," Danny said. "I mean, I'm assuming, based on the victims wound patterns that the organs are his. I could be wrong. We'll have to have them tested. But, by looking I'd say someone with surgical skills has harvested these organs and made them into the dishes you see before you."

"You like that show," Steve accused and his face scrunched up. "How could you like that show?"

"I do like the show but I'm not about to start eating the rude because of it," Danny said as cameras flashed and the forensics team moved in. "I find the idea of a psychopath of Hannibal Lector's caliber fascinating. It does pose a very serious question; how do you diagnose a psychopath like this?"

"That's a great question," Steve said. "If he is trying to copy the show, it will be very difficult to find this guy."

"Not necessarily, if it is a copy cat, we know what to look for," Danny said. "Because Lector is fictional and not everything in that show is translatable into the real world. This here, what I am seeing, is a person who really did not like the man he murdered. He's feeding him, himself. What does that say about Falcone?"

"So was that what this was all about?" Steve asked. "Eating the rude?"

"Well Jimmy Falcone was a well known mobster on the mainland who retired out here and said he changed his ways but that wasn't the word on the street. People around here said he was a terrible person to be around and that although he wasn't involved in crime, arguable, he was still very apt to flaunt his freedom and money. Rumour has it he liked to throw his weight around when it came to the smaller gangs and acted as a patron to some of them more established, old school, mobsters."

"Making him rude and undesirable?" Steve asked.

"Making him a threat to the young business and an asset to the older ones, that is unless he was trying to move in on territory and push out the bosses we know are functioning on this island."

"So you think this feast was for someone other than this victim?"

"No, I think this meal was enjoyed by three people, three places were set; Falcone, the murder, and one other guest."

"Find the other guest," Steve ordered. "Bag everything, check everything for saliva, and test the meat."

"My money is on two high ranking mobsters who were threatened by Falcone," Danny said as he made another full circle of the table. "This house, who is it owned by?" He asked.

"Not sure Detective," someone answered.

"Find out," Danny ordered.

"You know, there are two families on this island that could be our suspects but they do not get along with each other," Steve whispered under his breath.

"What's more important; a feud or a family business?" Danny asked.

"So we should be talking to Anthony Mirabelli and Francesco Puccini," Steve commented.

"Yes, we should," Danny nodded and turned to leave. "It's a place to start and both of their prints and DNA are in our databases."

"Would it be that easy?" Steve asked.

"Doubt it, they were probably framed."

 _ **373\. Describe the daylight sounds in your childhood home.**_

"The clinking of pots and pans, that's what I remember the most," Danny said. "And my younger siblings crying or cooing. I remember being enamoured with the babies because I wasn't the baby anymore, and my grandmother had a coo-coo clock that made the strangest sounds. We spent a lot of time at grandma's house because Dad worked all hours and mom couldn't raise all of us on her own."

"The good old days before you knew any better. Bet you had the best time at your grandmothers house," Steve said with a laugh.

"The best," Danny chuckled.

"Those were the days when mom was mom and dad was a cop doing what was right," Steve said. "And they only had two of us."

"When life as we knew it was normal," Danny added as they sat together watching the sun set our behind Steve place. "We don't really pay that much attention anymore to the normal sounds of the house. I wonder what it even means for Charlie and Grace, or if technology has turned them off to all of it."

"Some people are more auditory than others, some people just need to hear things to imprint them in their memories," Steve said. "Honestly, I was more of a visual person back them. Or maybe Kinaesthetic. I needed to touch things. I remember the sound of the water out there because I could feel it on my feet. The feel of the banisters and the residue from taping garlands to it at Christmas time."

"I'm not surprised," Danny said with a laugh. "Look at where you ended up. You needed all your senses for everything, but you move around in the dark better than anyone I've ever known."

"I feel it," Steve said and laughed along with his partner. "But your intuition is so much better than mine."

"Gotta trust your gut," Danny said with a nod.

 _ **374\. Describe the nighttime sounds in your childhood home.**_

"Mom and dad fighting," Steve said. "I remember the sound of his booming voice and her hash but higher whispers. I don't remember much of what it was about but I do remember the sound of them angry. It was like that adult voice on the peanuts cartoons. I built a lot of blanket forts back then for Mary. We hid in them, or made our way to the crawl space under the stairs."

"I remember those too, and the worry mom always seemed to get when Dad would get called in for a job. I remember her always saying, 'is this going to be the fire that takes him?'" Danny confessed. "Their fights were always about fires, and dad had some close calls."

"Same, only my dad was a cop and those close calls didn't involve running into the flames but dodging bullets wasn't uncommon," Steve said.

"Like our jobs, hell it's what came between Rachel and I," Danny said and there was a bitterness about it. "That's the thing though, you know what you're getting into when you get married, and they try to reassure you that they are going to be okay with it because they do into it with their eyes open, but no one can anticipate the insanity, the worry, the way it frays things. I can only imagine what would happen now. I mean, back then I was very much the ambitious rookie, trying to move up in rank, and for Rachel, the higher the rank the more dangerous the job, and she wasn't wrong. Now, as I look back, no one would put up with the shit we get into!"

"True, though I thought things would work out with Catherine and I because we were on the same page, career wise, and then we went in different directions. We were always going in different directions. And there comes a time when you have to make a choice. The job or your life."

"She chose the job, you chose life, and that was the great divide that planted itself between you," Danny commented.

"Totally true, and for you, no amount of money would have soothed Rachel's worry every time you put on the badge," Steve added.

"Exactly," Danny sighed. "But you've got to see things from the other perspective. I think that's why Rosie and I are doing so well. I'm a basket case when she's on shift, and she's worried when I'm on shift. If we're on shift at the same time, things are slightly better because I know that if something happens to me, she'll be on scene too. And if anything happens to her, we'll be called out because of the arrangement we have with that house."

"You're welcome by the way," Steve said.

"When you have a favourite medic, you make sure they are the ones that come to call because you run a task force and you can do that," Danny commented in agreement and thanks with his partner.

"Yeah, and she's your girlfriend so you know, gotta keep her happy," Steve added.

"Yeah, thanks," Danny laughed.

 _ **375\. A Confession**_

"I'm not going to say anything," Steve chuckled as Danny had been the one to take off on foot after a fleeing fugitive, chase him for six blocks, and then tackle him into a line of surfboards that had been sticking out of the sand down on Waikiki beach.

"I confess," Danny said breathlessly as Steve took the man by the handcuffs and pulled him out of the crumpled pile of boards and sand. "That was exhilarating, but next time be quicker and do it yourself. I don't need that kind of cardio in my life, I'm getting to old for this bullshit, and Fun and Run should never appear in the same sentence."

"I confess I was shocked when you reacted the way you did," Steve said. "Usually you just roll your eyes and give me that look and I take off. But this was different…why?"

"I don't know, it just was I guess," Danny said as he racked his brain, going back over the circumstances. "You were in the driver's seat, hardly even stopped, and the guy made eye contact through the windshield and I went for it."

"Leaving your vest behind, throwing caution to the wind, he could have shot you!" Steve protested.

"I know, well he was wearing just his shorts and slippers, so I don't know where he would have stashed a weapon, but yeah, I didn't even think this time."

"Are you sick? Should I take you to the hospital?" Steve asked and there was worry in his tone as he tried to check Danny's forehead for a fever and his hand was swatted away by Danny.

"I feel fine."

"Maybe it's a brain tumour! We should have you checked!" Steve said.

"Seriously, it's probably nothing."

"It's definitely a brain tumour, you'd never said that!"

"I'll make an appointment to see my doctor, but for now can we just get on with this?" Danny asked with a roll of his eyes. "We caught our guy!"

"Sure, but I think I may ground you until you've seen the doctor," Steve said.

Another roll of Danny's eyes and he wordless less turned to return to the car. Steve dragged along the suspect in silence, and together they went back to the business of the day.


	65. Prompts 376 to 380

_**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Sorry for the short update this week, I'm trying to get a bunch of stuff typed up because I had back logged so much stuff and I haven't had time aside for this week.**_

Prompts 376 to 380

 _ **376\. Write about a tree you climbed and what you found hidden in a big hole on the top of the trunk.**_

"Could you come down please?" Danny called up to his children. Yes, both of them had climbed the three in the front yard.

"You come up here," Charlie called down to him and waved.

"No, absolutely not! Hold onto something! Stop waving at me you'll fall to your death. Grace, what prompted you to do this? It was Steve wasn't it?"

"There is something up here Danno!" Grace replied. "The light reflected off of it when we were getting off the bus and I'd asked Charlie about it, because he climbs this tree all the time and he said that he hadn't stashed anything up here. So we came up the tree to check."

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"There's a bunch of stuff up here," Charlie said. "Treasure."

"Grace, what is up there?"

"We were just going to get the stuff out of it," Grace said.

"Be careful," Danny warned as he watched.

"Oh Danno, there is money up here," Grace said. "Okay Charlie, time to get down." She added.

"But why?" Charlie asked.

"Just get down," Grace said.

"What else is up there?" Danny asked as Grace had stayed in the tree as her little brother climbed down and he'd shooed him into the house.

"There's a gun here," She said.

"Leave it and come down," Danny said and scanned the houses of his neighbours. "Who knows who is watching you up there," he added.

Scrambling down the tree, Grace made her way to the ground and then into her father's arms. "Who would put a weapon in a tree?"

"Someone looking to stash things, someone who has been watching Charlie up there tree, or someone who wants to get me in trouble, or you," Danny said. "Go in the house, call 911."

"But you have your phone," She hesitated.

"I'm calling Steve, he'll rally the troops. But I need to keep my eyes on this tree until the police get here, and the neighbours."

"Do you want your gun and badge?" She asked.

"They are locked up, so I'll have to wait."

"Okay, I'll call for help, but can't you watch from inside?" She asked fearfully.

"Yes, I'll come back to the house," Danny said and followed with his phone to his ear. "Steve, somethings up. I need you to get to my house now. Bring the others."

"Why am I getting a 911 call from you house over my scanner?" Steve asked over the phone.

"Because, Grace and Charlie found a gun in the tree in front of our house," Danny answered.

"Are they all right?" Steve asked and Danny could tell that Steve had flown into action.

"They are fun, but I don't know who could be watching me. Only way to know that there was a crevasse in the tree trunk would be to watch my son playing in this tree."

"Got it, I'm on my way and so are the cops," Steve said and hung up.

"The police are coming," Grace said as she came back to the door where her father stood. "Go get your gun and badge and I'll watch the tree."

"No, get away from windows and doors," Danny ordered.

"And set the security system?" Charlie asked as he peeked around a corner.

"Good idea Charlie, good idea," he said closed the door and hammered a code into the key pad.

 _ **377\. Describe the next year of someone who just received an enormous secret inheritance and a diagnosis of terminal stage 4 cancer on the same day.**_

"You had a choice," Danny said as he paced the length of the interrogation room. "You made the wrong one, you know that don't you? And now, all there is left are questions for you to answer because your guilt is obvious. One particular question; why did you do it?"

"Because I'm dying," The man answered. "And I have the means to do it, so why not?"

"So because you are going to die, the rules no long apply to you?" Danny asked in confusion. "How does that make any sense. You have all this money and you don't put it to good use trying with all your might to find some country or crazy doctor who might be able to cure you, but instead you decide that the vigilantly life if the life for you?"

"Do some good before I'm gone," the man nodded. "While I still can."

"Except you killed a man," Danny said, "And so that is a one way trip to prison."

"They wont keep me in prison, just a medical facility equipped to take care of my needs while I die," the man said. "So you could put me back out on the street and I'll continue with my crusade until I can't do it anymore and then I will turn myself in and hand over my inheritance to Five-O. It's a good deal, I'll get rid of the people that are terrible for our community, alleviate a burden for Five-O for a time, and then boost your resources with whatever I have left."

"Blood money and bribery?" Danny asked. "Is that what you think this task force does?"

"Isn't it?" The man asked sceptically. "And is it really blood money if it wasn't involved in the crimes directly?"

"Yes it is if you think you can buy your freedom just to kill others. No, you're going to prison and we don't kill people just because we think they deserve it, that's not how justice works."

"Really detective, rumour has it you've killed a man for just that reason," the man before him accused.

"What did you just say?" Danny asked in shock.

"The man who killed your brother, you killed him because he deserved it."

"I did not!" Danny protested as the interrogation session was on camera.

"You didn't murder a columbian cartel lord because he presented you with you brother in a barrel?" The man asked.

"No," Danny said. "The man in question was killed in self defence."

"Because you were stupid enough to go down there and confront him?"

"I was looking for my brother," Danny said. "I'd gotten a tip that he was down there and I went looking, with my immunity and means."

"Is that what money can buy; Immunity and Means?" The man asked.

"No, that's what justice is," Danny protested.

"Interesting," He said and smirked. "You know what else money can buy? Intel, and I know for a fact that there is a bounty on your head."

"What else is new," Danny said and folded his arms.

"The man whom I'm accused of killing because he deserves it, he was here to kill you."

 _ **378\. Describe someone receiving a gift that you made for them by hands—and they loved it.**_

"Slippers?" Steve whispered as Danny opened the gift.

"Did you make these?" Danny asked as he looked to Grace.

"Yeah, grandma sent the pattern. She said that you used to go through these same slippers all the time so I watched a bunch of tutorials online and made them for you."

"They are just the thing, perfect, just like my grandma used to make. Thank you," Danny said.

"But it's Hawaii. Those slippers are not the right kind for the climate!" Steve whispered.

"You haven't noticed that Danny wears slippers at home all the time?" Chin asked in an aside. "Like house slippers."

"What is he, and old lady?" Steve asked.

"He has bad circulation in his feet and so they are always cold, no matter what, and so he wears slippers to that he's not bare foot on the concrete or tile," Danny said as he finally overheard the conversation. "And I've been wearing these specific kind of slippers forever, well until my grandmother died. My mom isn't much of a knitter, but it looks like you can learn anything on the internet. I love them, Grace, really I do," he finished, kicked off the store bought slippers he was wearing and slipped on the new ones. "So cozy!"

"Yes, old woman," Chin laughed. "But I get it."

"Did you like yours?" Grace asked.

"Love them Grace, they are amazing!" Chin said.

"Did everyone get slippers and I didn't?" Steve asked in shock.

"Here you go uncle!" Grace said and presented him with a wrapped gift.

 _ **379\. Describe someone receiving a gift that you made for them by hand—but they can't tell what it is.**_

"What an artistic gift," Steve said as he unwrapped the present from Charlie. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's a picture frame," Charlie said proudly.

"Ah yes, I see it now. For a very small picture," Steve said.

"Yes, but because most pictures are now electronic you may not have any and so I decorated it all up with shells and pebbles so you don't even need a photo, but if you want one, you can use this Polaroid camera!" He said and held it out before himself and Steve. "Selfie!" He yelled and then the camera flashed before Steve could react. "You could also set your phone to it's photo gallery mode and slip it into the frame and just watch it play pictures for you, but also it's back is open so you and weave your charging cable through it, see, right here."

"Oh wow, so innovative! And you made this?" Steve asked to play along to the child's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I'm going to be an inventor when I grow up," Charlie said.

"Make Millions, help Danno retire," Danny said proudly.

"I see it!" Steve said and nodded.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked.

"Oh yeah, sure do!" Steve answered.

 _ **380\. Rewrite the description on the book jacket for Where the Wild Things Are as if it were… a young adult novel.**_

"It seems like a good enough choice, I guess, but his reading level is already well beyond this book," Grace said and handed the picture book back to her father. "He's already seen the movie as well so he knows what's going on." She added.

"You're right, he's well beyond this," Danny said as he walked around the room with his daughter. "So what do we get him, he's too young for the young adult novels, in my opinion."

"He's somewhere in between child and teen, he's a tween, or at least his reading level is," Grace said. "But that doesn't mean you can't find advanced books in ever section. Get him things like Charlotte's Web, or the Narnia books. Where the Wild Things Are, though it's very good, it could have been more in depth and made into a novel. The concepts in it are advanced enough but the book itself is a little young at this point for Charlie. I just gave him Dracula and he's devouring it."

"Dracula is a little scary for a little kid Grace," Danny said in protest.

"He knows enough of being scared, Danno. We're the children of a cop, we have bigger fears than a vampire," Grace said and rolled her eyes. "At least I'm not giving him crime novels, I refuse to give him those, even if they are factionalized. The imagination can run wild when you have a law enforcement officer as a parent. So I'll stick with supernatural stories and the classics, but I will not demean his reading level with stuff that is way too easy."

"I understand," Danny said and nodded.

"Good, buy him this," she said and handed her father a novel. "Don't question it, just do it."

"Frankenstein?"

"Yup."


	66. Prompts 381 to 385

_**A/N: Happy Friday! I hope to get these posted before my evening. I'm going to babysit tonight for the first time in years! I'm a little nervous but I'm pretty sure that I wont have time for writing. So let's see if I can get this update posted in the 2 hours before I have to go…**_

 _ **Side note; three of these prompts go with the last one from the previous set. One of them I took a supernatural spin on it, it is based after the events of my chaptered story Super, We're In Hawaii.**_

Prompts 381 to 385

 _ **381\. … a horror novel.**_

"Isn't it already?" Grace asked. "I mean for little kids at least," she said as she turned the book over in her hands. "Where is the dust jacket?" She asked.

"First edition hard covers had them but this is a paperback so it doesn't have the description," Charlie answered with a sigh. "How am I supposed to rewrite it if I don't have the description?"

"That's probably the whole point. Most picture books aren't like that. The whole idea of a place where the wild things are, as a general rule, is already a horror story and description enough. I mean, some little, very little, kids might find this idea very scary. So, knowing that, and the story itself, you'll be able to take supernatural spin and write something very dark," Grace encouraged. "Plus, I'm proud of you for picking horror, that's very fun."

"It as either that or romance! How do you make Where The Wild Things Are into a romance?"

"Good point, horror was the obvious choice." Grace said and winked. "So so we need anything else while we're here or can I take you home now?"

"You know I could stay in the library for hours," Charlie said as he ran his fingers along a line of older books.

"Me too, but Danno wanted us to go home and make dinner," Grace said and checked her phone for the time and to see if their father had texted.

"Yeah, we'd better go, or our lives are about to be a horror story," Charlie said with a laugh.

"True," Grace chuckled.

 _ **382\. …Literary fiction.**_

"Where The Wild Things Are is a metaphor for the adult world; for the transitions from a childhood imagination into the land without innocence that is this post modern capitalist society," the guest lecturer spoke.

"She's full of BS," Danny said and sighed. "the story is about a child's need for imagination and being able to imagine oneself as equal with that which is frightening. It's also a story about critical thinking and criticizing what, in some way, adults portray as frightening. It goes against the moral stories of fairy tales, in that it take the idea of those stories teaching lessons through fear and turning the fear into fun."

"We're not here to debate this book as a work of literary fiction, we're here to arrest her," Steve said loud enough that he interrupted the woman. "But it does sound like you've missed your calling Danno. You could carry on once she's in custody if you like. I'm sure these students would gladly have you lecture them," He added with a wink as eyes turned on him now.

When the guest lecturer looked up to scold Steve for being rude, he held up his badge, and tossing her laptop at the nearest students she bolted.

"Steve go!" Danny yelled as his partner stared for a moment and then jumped into action. "No one panic, everything is under control," he announced to the now buzzing room of students. "Are you hurt?" He asked as he made his way to the student who had caught the laptop with his face.

"I'm fine," the young man said and handed the device to Danny. "You gonna need this?"

"Well, not for her notes, she's clearly delusional. But she's also a fraud and there could be electronic evidence on there. Not that we need it, we already have enough to merit arresting her. Did you know she's not even a licensed professor?" Danny spoke to calm the crowd.

"Has she stollen someone identity?" A keen young woman in the front row asked.

"Yes," Danny said as Steve showed up in the door dragging a limping, shoeless, fraud with him.

"Ready to go?" He asked and smiled.

"Well, I guess that means that this class is dismissed!" Danny said and looked out on the crowd of wide eyed students. "Read up on theories pertaining the literary techniques used in Where The Wild Things Are, and I'm sure the school will find you a much better lecturer for next time."

 _ **383\. … narrative nonfiction.**_

"Been there," Sam said as he passed the children's book to his brother.

"Shockingly accurate. This Maurice guy must have been a dream walker," Dean offered and tossed the book aside after having flipped through it and recognized the other dimension that he and his brother had been dropped into.

"What are you two talking about?" Danny asked harshly as he moved quickly through his house gathering things.

"The book. It's meant to be a kids book but that world exists," Sam answered.

"Since the last time we were here a lot has happened," Dean added as Danny stopped and stared. "Your scepticism is showing," he added with a laugh.

"So you're time travellers now?" Danny asked in retort.

"Technically, we have traveled in time, bit this was a dimensional jump caused by a nephilim and a dream walker," Sam answered as Danny towered over the two of them as they sat on the couch.

"What the hell is a dream walker?" Danny asked.

"That's what you are questioning?" Dean asked in shock.

"I know what a nephilim is, I went to Sunday school," Danny retorted harshly.

"A dream walker is a person, usually of Native American descent, who can literally walk in other worlds. They are called dream walkers because it mainly happens that they travel in sleep realms, but it has come to light that, with the right magic, they can actually jump through dimensions into other worlds," Sam explained.

"Like heaven and hell?" Danny asked.

"Those are two other worlds that are the easiest, it would seem, to get to but there are many others out there."

"And how come none of this is in your books?" Danny asked.

"Our books?" Dean asked, the sceptic all of a sudden.

"The Supernatural books," Danny said.

"Oh God, you haven't been reading those have you?" Dean grumbled.

"My daughter has the whole series," Danny confessed. "So yes, I've been perusing them."

"You didn't tell your daughter that those are real, did you?" Dean asked.

"God no!" Danny stated.

"Good," Dean sighed with relief. "The other worlds aren't in the books because the author has stopped writing them, or so we hope, and the publisher went bankrupt."

"He didn't stop writing, he just stopped putting it to paper," Sam said and rolled his eyes. "It will never stop because we're still here."

"It will stop when the author dies," Danny said.

"No, he's God, it will never stop," Dean said and stood, "But enough about us, we have work to do."

"Sure, right, Pele is missing," Danny rolled his eyes.

"She is, the volcano isn't erupting, we have to find her or at least find out what happened to her or Hawaii may fall back into the sea," Dean said.

"Fine, whatever, let's go," Danny huffed.

"Your scepticism is showing again," Dean warned.

"I'm just not looking forward to jumping into other realms, like into the volcano, with you two to find out where the wild things are!" Danny countered.

"The volcano isn't another realm, it's a part of this one," Dean retorted.

"We don't know that for sure, it could be another realm," Sam said defuse the situation.

"Whatever, let's just go!" Dean said. "I'm driving!"

"That's fine, Steve has my car anyway," Danny sighed and followed along.

 _ **384\. You give a homeless person some change and he/she knows your name.**_

"Thanks Danny," the man said as the money was dropped into the guitar case on the sidewalk.

"You know that guy?" Steve asked as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Sure, that's Bobby. He's always on that corner busking," Danny offered. "He lives down the way in tent city and works at Auntie's Restaurant bussing tables. He's a good guy."

"How does he know you?"

"Everyone knows us," Danny said. "But I know him because I have stepped out onto the street to make connections. He's also a CI for me."

"So he's a criminal?" Steve asked sceptically.

"He did some drugs, much like Toast, and got in some trouble," Danny said. "But now, because of where he lives and works, he feeds me information from time to time."

"He's not a bad musician either," Steve said as they turned the corner and made their way down toward the tent city.

"I've told him that too, but he wont try and play in the hotel lobbies or restaurants because he doesn't feel like he belongs there. He could do very well at the folk festival, and he does play the buskers one that happens in September down on the beach, but this is what he likes to do and he's gotten himself clean. So I respect him for that."

"Sounds like he's doing well enough now to not live down here in tent city," Steve said.

"Housing costs are so high Steve, you know that, and some of these people like the community."

"Detective, howsit?" A young lady asked as she came out of her tent and greeted the officers.

"Good, Camilla, thank you for asking," Danny responded. "How are you? How are the kids?"

"Marcus won the spelling bee at school, he's going to nationals in washington," the woman said proudly. "Godric has made a name for himself selling shell jewelry. I'm very proud of both of my boys."

"And the trip, is it going to be an extra expense for you?" Danny asked with concern.

"Oh no, the school is paying for the trip and chaperoning. I'm not going to go with them, but Marcus' father is."

"Well that's fantastic, but why aren't you going?"

"Godric has a craft fair he's selling at on the same weekend. I'll be working with him," she answered.

"Wow, when is it, maybe I'll check it out," Danny said. He'd stopped to chat while Steve carried on in search of the person he wanted to question with regards to the case they were working.

"Two weeks from tomorrow, bring the kids!" Camilla said. "Looks like you lost your partner," she added and looked around.

"He's always lost, in so many ways, but he always finds his way back," Danny said and laughed. "Well you have a good day, nice seeing you, and we'll try and make it out to the craft sale."

"Thank you Detective!"

"Danny, you can call me Danny," he waved and walked on.

"Danny man, you looking good," another man said and waved him toward a tent. "Has that partner of your settled down?"

"Lord no!" Danny responded with a laugh as the man reached out and they embraced. "He's just keeping to the cases we've been assigned, and lucky for us, none of them have ended in the exchange of gun fire. Knock on wood." He added and tapped the nearest palm tree. "How about you, you're looking well."

"I'm good, I'm good. Always blessed to be living here," the man responded. "The sea air in my lungs, the wind through the trees. I'm lucky to be alive right now."

"Aren't we all," Danny said. "Things been quiet down here?"

"Oh sure, no one is going to try anything with Five-O visiting on the regular."

"And the drugs?" Danny asked.

"Moved on down the road, there is very little of that around here now."

"Yeah they hang in the park these days," Danny added with a nod. "We're all too aware of their migration but there are just too many kids around here for you to be dealing with that. I'm glad to hear it. Thank you Kona for the update."

"No problem," the man said and embraced Danny once more.

"You ever need anything, you call," Danny said with a wave.

"Hey, talked to the guy, he said we should check out the park," Steve said as he rushed back to Danny.

"Yeah, that's what I got too," Danny said as they turned back the they'd came.

"Who were you talking to?" Steve asked.

"People down here know me, Steve, they all have stories to tell."

 _ **385\. Describe the feeling of being stung by a dozen bees.**_

"It's like being shot, be stings, but way more. Initially it stings and then the throbbing pain of the wound creeps in. It's like that, only about a dozen times worse than bees," Danny said to the small child he'd found on the side of the road. The child had been stung and was now waiting for help. "Where are your parents?" Danny asked as they waited together. He'd stumbled upon the crying child and called an ambulance, just to be safe, when he'd managed to get the story out of the child.

"Mom works three jobs. Dad's in jail. Mom said to stay here till Julie is done school and then she will take me home," the boy answered.

"Oh well that's good. Who is Julie?" Danny asked.

"She's my older sister," the boy answered. "She's older than me by ten years, but she takes care of me most. I just go to school over there and we get out a half hour earlier than they do and then she has to walk here, but on Wednesdays she has singing after school so instead of waiting at school for her to come, I play in the park for a while. Then she helps me with homework and makes dinner."

"Well Colin, that sounds very nice. My kids are like you," Danny said as the ambulance rolled up. No sirens. And Rosie, Danny's girlfriend, and her partner Aaron came toward them. "Look, these are my friends. They are paramedics. Can they look at your stings?" He asked the child beside him.

"Okay," he answered.

"And I'm going to go and check out the bee hive, okay? So that we can get someone out here from the city to get rid of it, or relocate them, so that no one else gets hurt."

"You're not going to hurt the bees are you?" Colin asked. "We need the bees."

"No, I'm not going to hurt the bees," Danny said and winked.

It didn't take him long to find the offending hive, which was larger than he'd expected but relatively hidden within the playground Merry-go-round.

"Well, you were right, they are bees and not wasps or hornets. So I'm going to call some bee keepers to come and get them. We're going to shut down this park though so I'm going to stay and wait with you for Julie," Danny said as he came back and sat down on the bumper of the ambulance this time.

"Everything looks okay, we got the stingers out and put some ointment on those nasty stings, so I think you're going to be A Okay," Rosie said sweetly. "Good thing you know your stuff Colin, or someone else might have gotten hurt and the bees would be killed."

"I only got stung because I chased a lady and her baby away from the Merry-go-round. I didn't want the baby hurt," Colin said.

"So you're a hero!" Danny commented proudly. "Good job!"

"I was just trying to help," Colin said bashfully.

"You did a good thing," Danny said.

"Colin, what's going on?" A young lady asked as she ran across the field toward the ambulance.

"Julie?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, that's Julie," Colin said and smiled.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Julie asked frantically.

"I got stung by the bees in the merry-go-round and Detective Williams found me and helped me and now he's going to save the bees too. Oh and this is Rosie and Aaron, they got the stingers out and fixed me all up. So I'm okay now," Colin explained.

"Oh no, but we can't afford and ambulance," Julie said and there was panic in her voice.

"Don't worry about it. We were out to get gas and Danny called. We're not going to report it," Rosie said with a wave. "But we better be off."

"Bye and thank you," Colin said and waved.

"Detective, really, thank you but…" Julie stated but was stopped when Danny raised his hand.

"I was having coffee at the shop just over there when I saw things go down," Danny spoke to calm the poor young lady. "And your brother did a really great thing to save the bees and protect a baby. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll handle it all."

"You protected a baby?" Julie asked.

"His mom was getting too close to the merry-go-round and I was afraid she'd take the baby onto it, so I stopped them by showing her that the bees had made a hive under it. I got stung," Colin explained.

"Where are they now?" Julie asked.

"I sent them away," Danny answered. "No need to keep them." He added as a pair of police cruisers rolled up to the park and playground. "My people are here, so you guys can go if you need to get home and do homework and eat." He finished as he stood.

"Thank you Detective." Colin said and smiled.

"You can call me Danny, and if you ever need anything at all, you give me a call," Danny said and handed the little boy his business card. "Or if you just want to follow up on the bees, call me. Or if you want to come and see the Hale and the Five-O office, call me."

"Can I?" Colin asked as he looked to his sister.

"Sure, I think seeing the office would be super cool," She answered.

"Call me and we'll plan a time. I'll bring my kids to meet you too," he said as the officers came over to them. "Guys, this is Colin, he found the bees and saved a baby." Danny announced to the newcomers.

"Well done," one officer said and reached to shake Colin's hand.

"I just wanted to help," Colin said but beamed with pride.

"All right, you run along. We have a park to clean up." Danny said, and taking his hand, Julie lead her brother away to the row of houses.

"They live pretty nearby," another officer commented.

"Thank goodness for that," Danny said. "I gotta make a call to some friends who know about bees. Let's save them for Colin's sake. He was more worried about the bees than himself."

"He's gonna grow up to be a really great person," Another cop said with a nod. "And now that he has you in his corner, who knows what he'll be able to accomplish."

"Stop, you'll make me blush," Danny said and laugh.

"You're such a dad!" The officer said with a wave and with his partner they began roping off the park.

 ** _Edit: I didn't make it! Bah, I'm so sorry! And I'd hoped I would get a chance to work on it last night but the baby just wouldn't go to sleep. Saturday updates might have to be a thing._**


	67. Prompts 387 to 390

_**A/N: Trying desperately to stay positive but I'm not doing well.**_

Prompts 386 to 390

 _ **386\. Write a letter to someone you no longer speak with.**_

"Letter for you Danny, and bills," Grace said as she walked back into the house with a hand full of mail.

"Thank you," Danny said and rolled his eyes as he leafed through them and came to a stop on the letter. "Weird," he said and turned it over just to double check he'd seen the address right.

"Who's it from?" Grace asked.

"An old academy acquaintance," he answered.

"Acquaintance, not a friend?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, not a friend," Danny answered and opened the letter, scanned it and then went back to his bills.

"What did it say?" She asked.

"Nothing worth worrying about."

"Seriously? I mean it has to be something. Who writes letters like that to randoms they haven't seen since the police academy?"

"Exactly," Danny said and shrugged. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked to change the subject.

"Can I read it?"

"Knock yourself out," he said and handed it to her.

"He's here now?" She said after a moment of silence. "He wants to connect with you."

"He wants to connect because I am connected and he was always a social climber. Thing is, I don't have time for that kind of drama. Not now, not when I'm thinking of retirement and he should be too. But know, he wants to climb in the ranks and what I would like to know is why all of a sudden he's come out here to Hawaii."

"Maybe to retire. Maybe he just wants to connect because he knows you've been here a long time."

"How would he get my address if he wasn't working and had access to the HPD system?" Danny asked. "I'm sure we'll cross paths at some point, but this just give me time to warn Steve about him."

"Uncle Steve will get the hint when you run into each other on a job and you look at him with that look," Grace said and giggled.

"What look?" Danny asked intrigued.

"That one that screams, oh no not you again. Why Lord, why did you have to put this fool in my face after all these years?" Grace said. "That look. It's very distinct."

"You know me all to well," Danny said and laughed. "But you're right, I do not have a very good poker face."

"Not unless you're playing poker and even there it's iffy," she said and handed back the letter. "Good luck with this." She added.

"Thank, thanks for the confidence," Danny was sarcastic now, but laughed all the same.

 _ **387\. You've been accused of plagiarism, and the charges are true. Write a letter to your editor coming clean.**_

"So he killed someone because he got caught?" Danny asked as he handed the letter back to the detective who had responded first but who had called Five-O as soon as the crime seemed out of his league. "Not really a reason to get Five-O involved. It seems straight forward…"

"Except the person who wrote this letter was killed in prison a week ago, and this man was killed in the last twenty-four hours," the detective said. "So who is cleaning up for who?"

"Does this place have surveillance?" Danny asked and sighed as he put his phone to his ear. "Yeah, it's our kind of case. Bring everyone," he said and hung up again. "So, surveillance?"

"Yeah, but not in the office and for the most part only down on the lobby levels."

"Inconvenient. What about his computer?"

"It was gone when we got here," the detective answered.

"Super."

"I'm sorry for asking but shouldn't you be more concerned about the way he died?" The man asked as he watched Danny very carefully.

"This man was given a columbian neck tie, which if he was ratting on people, or if he was running his mouth about something, is fitting for the crime. It's to send a message to whomever else might be involved. That is what we really need to find out."

"So maybe the other death, the one in prison, is connected?" The detective asked.

"That would be my first guess, and then that this is deeper than an act of plagiarism," Danny asserted. "Something much bigger is at play here."

"Like what?" The detective asked.

"I guess that is what makes this a Five-O kind of case," Danny sighed as the medical examiner stepped forward.

"Can I remove him?"

"Yeah, go for it," Danny said and sighed.

"All right, well, if this is your case now, I guess I'll just go?" The detective asked.

"It's up to you," Danny answered. "Those ideas at me if you have them?"

"Well, if this is bigger than just an act of plagiarism, maybe it has something to do with espionage."

"How so?" Danny asked.

"Maybe they were using the written word, specifically the test that is in question, to send messages regarding another business venture."

"Sounds like an episode of some fictional cop drama," Danny said and looked one last time at the dead man before him. "The Blind Banker?"

"Not quite, but close?" The detective asked.

"I guess we'll just have to see."

 _ **388\. Write a list of the 10 magazines you would want your guests to find in your bathroom.**_

"Why though?" Steve asked. "I mean I get one or two but ten seems excessive," he added as he exited Jerry's bathroom.

"Variety," Danny said from his place at the card table. "Not all of your guests are into aliens and conspiracies."

"But most people pick up the top magazine if they aren't in and out in an appropriate amount of time," Steve protested.

"I just have many subscriptions to different magazines and that is where I put the basket," Jerry confessed.

"So it's not for your guests?" Steve asked.

"It is, when I have guests and if they are in the bathroom for that long," Jerry answered with embarrassment. "But how often do I have guests over that aren't you guys?"

"And how is this the conversation that we are having when we should be playing cards?" Danny asked.

"Valid points on both fronts, but we are waiting for the others to show. And who needs more friends then us?" Steve asked.

"You're funny," Jerry said sarcastically. "But did you find anything to interest you in there?"

"You subscribe to a gun magazine," Steve answered. "I'd just like to know why."

"To keep up on the technology, and as a back door to the phycology of those who do buy guns on the regular," Jerry said.

"Know your audience," Steve said.

"I don't see the need for technological advances in weaponry. What's wrong with what we have?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, or everything in that it's advanced enough, but people are always looking for bigger and better ways to throw their weight around and intimidate people," Jerry said. "That's the true conspiracy behind it."

"Guns don't kill people, people do," Danny said and rolled his eyes.

"The guns help," Jerry stated.

"We need them to so that we can defend ourselves against those creating the weapons," Steve commented.

"And there we have the blind faith that rules the country," Jerry said. "Remove the guns and then where would we be."

"Exactly," Steve said.

"Exactly, Danny countered for different reasons.

"And thus ends the debate," Jerry said. "What else did you find in there?"

"Nothing that interested me," Steve said dismissively. "You?" He asked and looked to his partner.

"Home and Garden, why do you get home and garden?" Danny asked.

"Because I like to stay on top of the trends, and specifically, their ideas for small space," Jerry answered. "Also, one day, I'd like a place where I could potentially do some landscaping. You know, just to see if it's all it's cracked up to be."

"Understandable," Danny said. "I just want to know what I can plan and just leave so that I don't have to deal with it anymore. Or maybe I'll go for a rock garden and just get rid of grass all together," he added.

"Better in drought situation," Jerry said.

"Not really a problem in Hawaii, it rains almost every day," Steve said.

"Exactly," Danny said and sighed. "Catch 22."

"I'm actually waiting on my subscription to a literary magazine," Jerry commented. "Catch 22 was a big part of the last issue but I recycle them after a month."

"Literary critiques like conspiracy?" Steve asked.

"Yes, basically the conspiracy theories of literature and everyone has an opinion. I like it, it's one of my favourites," Jerry answered.

"I'll have to look into it for Grace. She loves stuff like that," Danny said.

"You get a discount on the first subscription if you sign up through a friend," Jerry said. "I'll pass along the promo card when I get my issue," he added.

"Thank's Jerry that would be great," Danny smiled.

"Who even reads magazine anymore? You can get it all online," Steve stated.

"Clearly it makes for good conversations and people still need something in their bathrooms," Danny stated.

"I agree," Jerry nodded.

"Fine, let's talk about something other than bathrooms." Steve said.

"We were, your mind just went back there," Danny accused.

"Oh just play cards!"

 _ **389\. Write a list of times you began crying uncontrollably.**_

"It's okay, cry it out. It's better to let it out then keep it in," Danny said with his arm around a little boy as they sat on the curb and watched the fire fighters work to extinguish the blaze.

"But I can't stop," the boy said through his tears.

"That happens from time to time. It has happens to me. People cry uncontrollably for many reasons. Someones it just happens out of the blue. Sometimes we have reasons and after a good cry we feel better. Sometimes it's sad, sometimes happy, and sometimes for no reason at all. This, however, was in no way your fault," he said to try and comfort the child. "And everyone got out safe and sound."

"I know," the boy sniffled. "But how does it happen?"

"Well, there are many ways that fires could happen in a house. Electrical issues. Candles that are forgotten. It will be hard to tell until after the blaze it out and then the fire department will investigate."

"Could it have been a bad guy?" The boy asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see anything suspicious but then again, I was asleep," Danny answered.

"Me too," the boy said. "But we learned about fire plans in school so my family made one and look, it worked."

"It did, you are very smart to have done that and to have gotten everyone involved. And your smoke alarms were all working. You did everything right."

"Thank you detective," the boys mother said as she came to them at the curb and sat down beside the little boy.

"Not a problem," Danny smiled at her. "Did you get ahold of everyone all right?"

"Yes, and the insurance company," she answered. "Thank you for watching out for him."

"Any time, and it sounds like your daughter is going to be all right too but the paramedics are going to take her to the hospital just to have her lungs checked out." He added.

"We'll have to go too," the mother said to her son. "You father will be off work in the morning and will come to the hospital to find us."

"Okay," the boy said.

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask," Danny said as he stood.

"Sorry to keep you awake detective," the mother apologized.

"Not a problem, the trucks woke me up," he said.

"Thank goodness for that," she said and wearily smiled at him.

"Thank goodness for smoke alarms," Danny said. "This could have been so much worse. But really, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," the mother said and the boy waved as Danny returned to his house. There wouldn't be anymore sleeping this night because of the terrible events that occurred on his street, but at least he'd been able to lend whatever help he could to a frightened family.

 _ **390\. Write a party scene from the perspective of the caterer who walks the floor with a tray of hors d'oeuvres.**_

"I feel like a penguin," Danny whispered as he walked around the banquet hall.

"We all do," Steve responded as he was out on the floor doing just as Danny was. "But this is the best way to be in the thick of things. We got good intel on this place, this party, something is going to go down here."

"You hope, or this undercover will result in nothing more than us parading around like penguins!" Danny grumbled.

"At least you're fully clothed," Kono countered. "I'm wearing the equivalent of a negligee, yet again, and so are all the other poor girls acting as drink servers. It's an outrage. Do not complain about your penguin suit," she said and stopped and stood next to Danny with drinks on a tray. "I'd kill for pants right now and a taser for every perv that has slapped my ass. And when this is over I'm going to have words with the people who run these events for this sexism and degradation of women."

"Wow, Kono…" Steve said, caught her eye across the room and stopped.

"And this was supposed to be a classy event," Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

"Would you two please get to work," Lou ordered in their ears from his place behind the buffet table carving into a giant leg of aged prosciutto."

"You know what's supposed to go down here so keep your eyes peeled," Steve ordered.

"Got it," Kono and Danny said and split up.

"So far facial recognition is give us nothing," Toast said from his place in the van outside.

"Maybe we've been made," Chin offered also from outside but he'd been stationed with the valets to park vehicles, ever scanning cars for devices.

"There are too many diamonds in this room to not try and hit it," Steve said with a shake of his head.

"But what if we're wrong?" Danny asked.

"We've been looking for this crew for months, we had to take this shot," Steve said.

"Good thing the room is full of cops," Kono said.

"I think they're here," Toast said as he watch a line of service vehicle pull up, but not quite hit the location.

"I see them, they aren't coming past the main entrance," Chin said and shuffled the men who were working with him on the outside.

"They are going around back," Lou said as he looked behind him, through the kitchen door and out the back of the building.

"Let them come," Steve said as he carried on but the adrenaline had hit him. "Toast on my cue, hit the electro magnet."

"Got it," Toast said as the power in the building was cut and them men rushed in.

"This is a robbery, hand over the jewels, your devices and all the money you've got!" The man leading ordered as the doors were barred by his men.

"Now Toast," Steve whispered as he set his stance.

"What the hell!?" The man cried as his night vision went dead and the lights in the building flashed on again.

"Five-O, don't move," Danny said to the man nearest to him as the tray crashed to the floor and the man stared down the barrel of Danny's service weapon. "End of the line, pal."

"We have the building surrounded and as you can see, many officers on the inside. Be smart, surrender," Steve said as he side stepped and moved toward the man giving the orders.

"Do as he says," the man stated to his people and weapons crashed to the ground.

"Suspects are secure, send in the ordinal serving crew," Steve said when the last pair of handcuffs snapped shut. "We're bringing them out."

"Sorry for the interruption folks, enjoy the rest of your night, or whatever there is to be left of it once you've given statements to the officers on hand," Danny said as the doors were flung open and the bad guys were lead out.

"How did you know?" A lady in a gown of red asked as she touched his arm.

"We're Five-O ma'am. We're pretty good at our job," Danny answered without giving an answer. "Enjoy the rest of your evening and please tip the staff."


	68. Prompts 391 to 395

_**A/N: Got myself outta my funk and I have updates ready for all of my stories. Super excited to be this productive! Enjoy!**_

Prompts 391 to 395

 _ **391\. Take a scene from The Godfather, Chinatown, The Wizard of Oz, or any other classic film. Insert a character from your own fictional writing into this scene and rewrite the scene in his/her voice.**_

"Grace I'm so proud of you," Danny said when his eldest came home and delivered the good news. "You're going to make an absolutely amazing Dorothy," he said and could hardly contain his excitement.

"Thanks," She said and accepted the embrace but when she'd let go he could tell that something wasn't quite right.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked. "You're not happy?"

"I am, I guess, but I'm also kind of upset about it," she answered honestly and broke down in tears.

"What happened, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"I only auditioned for the role because Jenny asked me to go with her. I only stayed after she got knocked out because mom pushed me to do it because it's her favourite childhood movie. And now that I have the role I have to quite cheerleading for the next six months, maybe longer if they make nationals again this year, and now all my friends are mad at me but mom is so dead set on making me a star that I can't decline," Grace sobbed. "I'd rather stay in cheer and not lose friends over this."

"Your mother will understand if you decide not to do this," Danny said to sooth his sobbing child. "This is all up to you and what you really want."

"I feel like Dorothy. Like everyone wants me to be something and I'm just not those things."

"So show the world who you are," Danny said.

"You don't want me to do it?" She asked and dried her tears.

"I want you to do what makes you happy. Does that make me Galinda?" Danny asked to make her laugh.

"There's no place like home, Dad," she said and hugged him again.

"No baby girl, there is not."

 _ **392\. Your neighbour finds you looking through his garbage.**_

"Excuse me, detective, what are you doing?" Danny's neighbour across the street asked as he caught him at two o-clock in the morning rummaging through the neighbourhoods trash cans.

"Someone is watching me and I need to find out who," Danny answered in a frantic panic.

"Couldn't you just ask, or maybe wait until morning?" Mr. Graham asked and folded his arms.

"If someone is watching a member of an elite task force, they can only be doing it for the wrong reasons, so if I go door to door asking one of two things will happen. They run, or they lie," Danny said and continued with his perusal of the garbage can. "So I have to do this another way and the middle of the night or wee hours of the morning are the best times. And people are really careless with what they throw out. This trash will tell me everything about everyone."

"And what's it telling you about me?"

"Health freak, but most of these low cal things are bad for you because of the chemicals they use to replace sugars or fats. You also like you wine. You're unmarried but you have make up packaging in your trash. I'm not judging, but I feel like you're probably a pretty vain man." Danny answered.

"Mr. Burg down the street, he's got a camera in the tree pointed right at your front door," Mr. Graham said.

"And you know this how?" Danny asked.

"I saw him put it up," Mr. Graham said. "He's also blackmailing me with photos of me in drag. Now, I'm a proud queen, but if those pictures get to my boss, I don't think he's going to be very happy."

"Interesting," Danny said, stood taller and looked down the street. "Who do you work for?" He asked.

"Oahu mutual and trust," the man answered.

"Your boss is Bert Markey, he's got a thing for children if you know what I mean," Danny said. "We have a warrant to search his office. We're hitting it tomorrow, noon, you might find it entertaining," he added as he moved to head down the street.

"Burg has ties to the gangs down in Waikiki," Graham said before Danny could leave, "two men, loaded, cased your place this morning."

"You saw it?" Danny asked.

"Coming home from a show, I know who my neighbours are and they have only ever visited Berg," he answered.

"Thank you kindly, don't be alarmed when the police roll in," Danny said and held his phone to his ear.

"Aren't you the police?" Graham asked.

"I am."

 _ **393\. Your friend comes out to you, telling you he's gay. What is the first thing you say?**_

"Cool," Danny said and smiled. "Who is the lucky man?" He asked to play along, even though he already had his notions.

"Toast," Jerry answered and blushed. "We've been together since May."

"That's great, but you know we kind of already knew," Danny said and winked.

"Are you serious?" Jerry asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's obvious" Danny laughed. "The bickering, it gave it away."

"You and Steve bicker like and old married couple," Jerry retorted.

"And most people assume that we are gay," Danny said. "Let them talk, I say."

"So you're not?" Jerry asked and folded his arms.

Danny shook his head.

"Something closer then, blood brother?" Jerry asked.

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it," Danny smiled. "Anyway, why all of a sudden are you coming out to me?"

"Testing the waters, how is Steve going to handle an inner office relationship?" Jerry asked.

"If he's not fine with it, I'll kick his ass," Danny said.

"Okay, cool," Jerry said.

"Okay, how's the case coming?" Danny asked.

"Toast is monitoring the suspect as we speak," Jerry said.

"And you?"

"I got this," he said and tossed the file onto Danny's desk.

"Nice work Jerry," Danny said.

"Thank Danny."

"No problem, Jerry."

 _ **394\. A child and a very old woman are told that a bird is actually a dinosaur. One believes this; the other does not. Write their conversation.**_

"They were best of friends," The nurse said in a hushed whispered to Danny. "They'd play and sing and make up wonderful stories together. Who would do this?" She asked in tears now.

"That's what we're here to find out," Danny answered sadly. "Who were they?" He asked.

"Mary Locke and her great great grand daughter Charlotte. Yesterday they were arguing about a bird being a dinosaur. Mary was adamant that it was not true, but Charlotte, being the bright little thing that she was, tried to explain the connections of modern bird and reptiles to the ancient dinosaurs. She had a bright future," The nurse explained.

"And Charlotte came here often?" Danny asked.

"The family lives next door so that Mary, who until now, had all of her faculties even at her are, could stay at home.

"How old was she?" Danny asked.

"One hundred and three. She's three days short of her birthday," the nurse said.

"And you found them?" He asked.

"Even though she does still have a home, a nurse comes in every day to help with her feet," the nurse answered. "The door was unlocked, which it usually is, and I just walked in and found them."

"It couldn't have happened long ago," Danny said as he walked deeper into the room where the dead were still present.

"The family probably assumed that Charlotte made it to school. They don't know yet, do they?"

"No, but we will have to tell them," Danny said. "Don't worry, we'll take it from here."

"I can go?" She asked.

"If we have any other questions, we will contact you," Danny said and handed her his card, "And if you think of anything else, please call."

"I will detective," she said and turned to leave.

"Who would do this?" Steve asked as he came to Danny's side.

"A monster," Danny said. "Get them outta here," he said to the ME who had been prepping the bodies.

"Sorry detective," the ME. "But you'll catch the guy who did this, wont you?"

"That's the plan. Get forensics in here, sweep this whole place and find out everything you can on Mrs. Locke and her family," He yelled orders at anyone who would listen.

"Danny, we'll get this guy," Steve said to try and calm his partner down.

"You're damn right we will," Danny growled and stormed out of the house.

 _ **395\. Write a text message exchange between a couple that goes from romantic to breaking up. As you write, pay special attention to the turning points in the mood.**_

"How does it go from romantic to break up and then murder?" Steve asked as he waved the printed transcript of the text messages at the rest of the team. "How?"

"I don't think it was ever romantic," Kono stated from her place at the smart table. "The guy; Jeremy Mouler, aka, Francis Peck, aka, Gordon Potter, aka…"

"We get it, he's got multiple aliases," Danny said and watched as ID with the same face kept appearing all over the monitors.

"He's a catfish," Kono said. "Multiple counts. Most recently Miss Claire Penn. He has a court date tomorrow."

"How much you wanna bet he's not showing up for that," Danny stated.

"He's been missing for weeks, escaped custody because of this woman," Kono said and a new face appeared. "Officer Judy McLean. She's since disappeared as well."

"So Jeremy and Judy are scamming people and now one lady is dead," Steve asked.

"The weapon found at the scene is HPD issue and registered to Judy," Chin said as he burst into the office. "Ballistics just came back."

"Who is the dead woman?" Steve asked.

"Candice Claire," Danny answered. "CEO of a mega corporation on the main land. Single, late to thirties, perpetual dater, never married."

"Jeremy and Judy are in it for the money," Steve said.

"Oh yeah they are, Candice's credit cards have been drained," Toast stated. "And look at who did it," he said and brought up a feed on the computer table. "Judy!"

"Get eyes on her, we're moving now," Steve said and Danny followed throwing a vest over his shoulder as he went.

"So they go running and we do all the work?" Toast asked.

"Welcome aboard Toast, sure you wanna do this full time?" Kono asked at his side.

"Hell yeah," he answered.

"Then get used to is!" She said.

"The romance is gone," Toast said and sighed.

"It was never here," Jerry laughed.


	69. Prompts 396 to 400

_**A/N: Wow, 400! I can't believe we're hitting that benchmark! Woot**_

Prompts 396 to 400

 _ **396\. You find yourself aboard the Titanic with full knowledge of what is going to happen.**_

"I just don't get it," Grace said and sighed. "If you know what's going to happen, why go back in time and not stop it?"

"Because it's a TV show and it doesn't have to make sense," Danny answered.

"What's the point of time travel then?"

"There isn't one, except to break the laws of physics," Jerry answered.

"But they don't do anything," she protested.

"Because if they did anything they would change the course of history and you can't do that. They may never be born. But the problem with the argument is that the simple act of going back to observe the situation changes the history because it puts the person that wasn't there in the first place into the equation," Jerry tried to explain. "Thereby changing the course of history anyway, so in this case, just change it and save all those lives!"

"Amen, Jerry," Grace said as Jerry got frustrated with the show as well.

"Want to watch something else?" Danny asked.

"Like something that does time travel well?" Jerry asked in response.

"Or a show just on Titanic?" Grace offered.

"Did you know that someone built a replica of the Titanic, named it Titanic and use it as a luxury liner so that people could get the authentic experience of what it was like back in the day to sail on a luxury liner?" Jerry offered.

"Do they crash it into things, you know, for authenticity?" Grace asked and all of her father's sarcasm shown through.

"My God you are his kid, but you make a good point. They basically just jinxed themselves," Jerry said with a laugh. "But I think it only sails in tropical waters or something like there."

"No icebergs there," Danny said.

"Still, Danno, it's an accident waiting to happen. Tempting fate." Grace said and Jerry nodded. "You wouldn't catch me dead on a boat called Titanic. I'm not generally a superstitious person but that's just disrespectful."

"I agree," Danny nodded.

"Want to watch Doctor Who?" Jerry asked. "There they do time travel right!"

"They have made it so fanciful that it could never be possible, that's what makes Doctor Who a good time travel show," Grace said.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Jerry asked.

"It's a yes, put on Doctor Who!" She responded.

"Sorry, I couldn't tell though your sarcasm and scepticism," Jerry said. "I am my father's daughter."

"Which doctor are you into?" Jerry asked.

"There are more then one doctor?" Danny asked.

"Duh," Jerry and Grace said in unison.

"Danno's not watching it so maybe you should start with nine," Grace said.

"There are nine doctors?"

"No, there is one doctor who regenerates," Grace said. "So the series starts with nine," she tried to explain.

"What happened to one through eight?" Danny asked.

"There was a fire at the BBC and most of those episode were lost until they decided to revive the show in the early two-thousands and carry on. We're heading into Doctor 13 now," Jerry jumped in with an explanation. "I'm partial to ten, but nine was good."

"I like ten and eleven," Grace said. "We should watch the episode with ten and the space titanic," she added with a twisted chuckle that kinda freaked her father out.

"There was a space titanic?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, and the doctor stops it from crashing into the earth," Jerry answered.

"Like you didn't see that one coming," Danny rolled his eyes.

"It didn't crash, it was a narrow miss!"

"But still Jerry, the episode started with it crashing into the Tardis," Grace said. "So there was a crash!"

"Spoilers! If I'm going to watch this, you two had better stop," Danny said.

"River!" Grace and Jerry said in unison and then looked at one another and laughed.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Spoilers! Never mind, maybe the Doctor is a little too much for now. How about we just watch the Titanic movie. No time travel, no randoms, just good old fashioned Jack and Rose," Grace said.

"Spoiler, the boat sinks!" Danny said.

"No, really, I had no idea!" Grace retorted sarcastically.

"Wow, and we've come full circle!" Jerry said.

"Yeah, on that note, why are you here Jerry?" Danny asked. "You just kinda showed up and joined in and why are you here?"

"Oh, I came to bring you this," Jerry said and pulled a new phone out of his pocket. "Toast did something to unlock it or something so here is your new company phone. Popcorn? If we're going to watch Titanic, we should have popcorn!"

"I agree with Jerry," Grace said and rushed off to the kitchen. "I'll make it."

"Okay, cool, I guess we're having a movie night."

"Yes Danny, just go with it," Jerry said and smiled.

"Oh hey, Jerry, favourite companion?" Grace asked as she peaked around the kitchen door.

"I kinda loved Donna," Jerry answered. "But Amelia Pond had the best name."

"I agree, and Rose was amazing," Grace.

"Companion?" Danny asked.

"The Doctor has companions who travel through time with him," Jerry answer.

"Spoilers!" Danny huffed as the microwave sounded and the whole house started to smell of popcorn.

"At this rate, he'll have to watch it just because he'll want to know what we're talking about," Grace said as she sat down on the couch and passed around the popcorn, "Okay, but first, Titanic."

 _ **397\. You have endless financial resources available to you for one day and you can keep only what you've purchased during those 24 hours. How will you spend the money?**_

"Wow, what a contest win," Steve said as he looked at a shocked Daniel Williams. "One day and anything you ever wanted."

"But then you're responsible for all the taxes for the rest of your life without the financial aid to do it with. So it's more a burden then a win if you aren't smart."

"You could furnish the whole restaurant, it's like the perfect timing for this," Steve said.

"I could do a lot of things, but again, how do I afford it afterwards? Hope and pray that the restaurant takes off and continues to do well?" Danny asked. "Cause if it doesn't, are you ready to let all your life savings go down the drain because of this day? I have two kids and two very hefty collage bills coming up."

"So you're just going to let this slip through your hands?" Steve asked.

"I'll give it to you if you want to be foolish," Danny said and held out the ballot to his partner. "Go claim it."

"You haven't claimed it yet? The day hasn't even begun?" Steve asked.

"Nope," Danny said. "I bought it because I thought it was a scam. It still could be. It seems too good to be true."

"Yeah it does," Steve said as he hesitated but took the ticket from Danny. "So what do you want to do with it?"

"It's yours now, you decide," Danny said.

"I think we should investigate," Steve said suspiciously.

"Good call."

"And if it's legit, then I'll spend the money," Steve added.

"And pay all the taxes later because there has to be some loophole," Danny said.

"Okay. Sure. Yes."

 _ **398\. The next-door neighbour has discovered your secret.**_

"You're a cop?" The new neighbour gasped at the sight of Danny dressed in his formal uniform.

"Yes. Welcome to the neighbourhood," He answered suspiciously. "But, um, how did you not know this?"

"I'm not from around here." The man answered and it was clear that Danny's dress was making him uncomfortable; suspiciously uncomfortable.

"Like the island, or America in general?" Danny asked and every once of his intuition told him this guy was up to no good.

"The island," the man answered.

"That's weird, because I work for the most famous task force this side of the equator. It the model for similar units all over North America. We're like the most famous cops around," Danny said as Steve pulled to a stop at the end of Danny's driveway and waved him in. "It's kinda why people like me, or rather, like this neighbourhood because I'm in it."

"That's Commander Steve McGarrett," the man gasped.

"Yup," Danny said even more suspicious now.

"He's at your house," the man was in a near panic now.

"He's my partner," Danny said.

"So he comes around often?"

"Every day," Danny answered.

"Danno, let's go!" Steve yelled.

"Steve you know this guy? My new neighbour?" Danny called and the man ducked behind the hedge. "Well that's not suspicious at all. Don't go anywhere, we have somewhere to be and well, can't stay and chat with you, but if you run then we'll come after you." He warned and walked toward the truck.

"I have nothing to hide," the man said in retort. This time he was aggressive.

"Says the man who literally hid in the hedge when I brought him to Commander Steve McGarrett's attention. Sure you don't!"

"Thomas?" Steve asked as he walked over. "Thomas Martin?"

"Hi Steve," the man said.

"What the hell are you doing back in this country?" Steve asked and folded his arms.

"Hiding," The man answered.

"Not really a great place to do it. You know I'm going to have to report this," Steve said.

"Yeah," the man sighed.

"Who is he?" Danny asked.

"A deserter," Steve answered. "He went AWAL a long time ago, was caught up in some pretty bad things in the Middle East, and has been running ever since."

"You were a SEAL?" Danny asked.

"I was intelligence," Thomas answered. "And I had the right intentions."

"But you broke the law," Steve said. "Stay put, we'll deal with you after the trial."

"Okay," the man said. "I kinda always knew you'd catch up to me."

"You moved in next door to my partner. I didn't catch up to you, you were placed in my path yet again."

"Divine providence," Thomas said.

"Not quite," Steve half chuckled. "Come on Danny."

 _ **399\. You find yourself living in a cave for a year. Describe it.**_

"A year wouldn't be long enough," Steve said and sighed. "And you'd only be safe if the cave hide out took you millions of miles into the earth, or was led lined."

"But I have to write about a year in a cave," Grace said. "And it has to be realistic, so help me out Uncle Steve."

"Why did your teacher have to specify that it was after a nuclear attack? She's clearly a moron and doesn't know that the size, proximity, and duration will affect the fallout. Why would she tell you to write a realistic fiction without giving you the important details." He asked as he waved the assignment sheet around.

"I don't know, maybe because she didn't think this assignment through?" Grace answered. "Because we're reading a post apocalyptic book. Because she has her own doomsday predictions and doesn't know how to handle it?"

"Well that's obvious."

"So how do I write this?" She asked.

"My body was found a year later because I was foolish," Steve said as he paced. "I died of exposure to the fallout in no time, but I wasn't found."

"Okay," she said and jotted down the ideas.

"And then write about the realism of the mistake," he offered. "It's fictional because the narrator, you, are technically dead for the year that you spent in that cave."

"I like it."

"God I'm good!" He said. "Next, Charlie and his math homework!"

"Good luck with that," Grace said and got down to work.

 _ **400\. Write about chocolate**_

"Okay but what is it about chocolate and that time of the month?" Steve asked and it was clear that the idea was bothering him, not because he was naive about women; wait, yes he was.

"Because it's amazing. It makes everything better. It has natural thing in it that fix everything. It release endorphins. It's a reward to a generally healthy lifestyle. I'm sure there is science behind it but I'm not the guy to be asking," Danny answered as they walked through the candy aisle at the supermarket. "All I know is I need to have it in the house, at all times, for hormonal teens and frankly because I like to indulge in some chocolate after a long day of getting shot at."

"I mean, I like chocolate too, who doesn't, in moderation?" Steve said.

"Moderation be damned, chocolate is the one thing that if I want to eat it, I'm going to," Danny said. "It's chocolate, it get's a pass. It's the best of all the candies. Everyone else can be moderated, but in my line of work, if I want chocolate, I'm going to eat it." He added and grabbed a value pack of his favourite chocolate off the shelf. "Unfortunately, my kids are just as much chocoholics as I am and for them I have to moderate the stuff. I had a good hiding place in the back of my liquor cabinet, but Grace found it."

"What was she doing in the liquor cabinet?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"Looking for chocolate," Danny laughed. "Because I'm pretty much a beer drinker and well, I go into the liquor cabinet way too often."

"You gave it away!" Steve said.

"I have to find a new hide out," Danny said and nodded.

"Alright, are we done here?" Steve asked as they exited the candy aisle.

"I think so," Danny said. "You know, if you drove yourself, you wouldn't have to come to the grocery store after work with me," he added.

"I don't mine," Steve said. "I don't need anything, but I don't mind tagging along."

"Maybe you should make a list and we could do this on the regular, get it done, one trip."

"It's just me at home so when do I need to make a list," Steve shrugged. "I get whatever when I need it." He said as they stepped into the check out line.

"Well, just saying. I basically come here every Tuesday," Danny said.

"It's Thursday," Steve retorted.

"This trip was pretty much just for chocolate," Danny responded. "It's been a week."

"It's been two day's since your last shopping trip," Steve said.

"It's been an emotional two days," Danny countered. "More so then usually."

"Today has been pretty chill," Steve said as he scanned the people around him.

"We were in a stand off this morning," Danny protested.

"That was hours ago," Steve said and shrugged.

"Lord, I need this chocolate," Danny said as he approached the cashier.

"I'll wait in the car," Steve said and walked away.

"Back again Mr. Williams?" The cashier asked to make conversation.

"Martha, it's been a week," he said and laughed.

"I can tell," she said and proceeded to ring him through.


	70. Prompts 401 to 405

_**A/N: Happy Friday everyone! It's been another really shitty week. I hope yours was way better than mine. I was productive though, so I guess there is a silver lining. Enjoy!**_

Prompts 401 to 405

 _ **401\. How did your parents pick your name?**_

"It's a biblical name," Danny answered.

"Biblical?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Daniel is a person in the bible. Daniel was thrown into a den of lions because he was accused of being a traitor by jealous rivals. He was a good friend of the king and so in the morning, the king rushed back to the den and called out to see if God had saved him, and Daniel replies that God sent an Angel to close the jaws of the lions. Then the king throws all the people, their wives and their children, who accused Daniel to the lions instead. And he warns the people to fear the God of Daniel. The meaning of my name is 'God is my Judge'," Danny explained as he sat with his son.

"Wow, that's a bit harsh," Charlie said.

"Most things in the bible are," Danny half laughed.

"And how did you choose Grace?" Charlie asked. "And mine?"

"Well Grace is a blessing. Grace means many things, it means simple elegance or refinement, but also it can mean the free and unmerited favour of God. It is good and heavenly and because neither your mother or I are overly religious, though we have beliefs based on how we were brought up, we thought Grace would be symbolic of the kind of person we'd like to see her become and religious enough to please our parents," Danny explained.

"That's pretty, simple elegance. I think Grace has that," Charlie said.

"I agree," Danny said.

"And me?"

"Well, Stanley and your mother chose your name so you will have to ask them why they chose it. Charles is a royal name, so maybe they named you after a King, or future King," Danny answered and explained even though there was some animosity toward the other adults about the naming now that he knew the truth. "But the name is very popular and has been so for many years. Some argue that it came into popularity because of Charles the Great, more commonly known as Charlemagne. He ruled over most of Europe but the name didn't become overly popular in Great Britain until the 17th century when it was borne by the Stuart King Charles the first."

"Wow you know a lot about it," Charlie said.

"I do my research," Danny winked.

"What would you have named me?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. What would you like to be called?" Danny asked. "It's not something to take lightly. I would have done a lot of research."

"Yeah, that's smart. I don't mind my name. At least it's not weird, and they didn't add random silent letters to be all hipster," Charlie said.

"Oh yeah, that would have been terrible," Danny laughed.

"Do you like your name?" The son asked the father.

"I do, I think it suits me. I've grown into it," Danny answered.

"Yeah, you kinda have to learn how to live up to the name," Charlie said and nodded decisively.

"I agree," Danny nodded. "Do you have enough, do you think, for your school project?" He asked.

"I think so," Charlie said and stood. "I better get to it."

"Yes, good idea. What do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, I'll order that. Try and have your homework finished for when it gets here."

 _ **402\. If you could pick another name, what would it be?**_

"Just pick something. You're going undercover and we need an alias," Steve said exasperated by the conversation turned argument that was ongoing. "Just pick something, anything, or I'll make it up for you."

"Why does it have to be me?" Danny grumbled.

"Because you are from the mainland."

"So, send Lou. He's also from the mainland and, no offence Lou, but I've been here longer and so I'm more well known than he is."

"But you come from Jersey, so you can fake the New Yorker thing way better than he could."

"No I can't. Any New Yorker would pick it up, there is always a very clear distinction between the Jersey and the NYC."

"Sister cities Steve, both know the other and fight until someone else steps in and then you have a pair of angry sisters to deal with," Lou explained.

"Really bitchy sisters," Danny added.

"So don't pretend to be from New York, go in as the Jersey-an that you are and make friends with your sister city man," Steve said.

"Why?" Danny whined. "We could just stage a sting!"

"Pick a name Daniel, or I'll do it for you," Steve ordered.

"I quit," Danny stated defiantly and folded his arms.

"Gah, why are you so stubborn?" Steve growled.

"I'll go," Lou offered. "The big cities get along well enough," he added to ease the tensions. "Besides, we're all living in Hawaii now, maybe that will be enough of a connection to make the connection."

"Fine, let him be a baby and get away with this," Steve said and gave up in defeat. "Pick a name."

"Call me Chuck," Lou said.

"See Daniel, was that really all that hard?" Steve huffed and walked away.

"Thank you," Danny said when Steve was gone.

"He clearly didn't read the file," Lou said and toss the file that had arrived from the mainland. "You were on the class, as a cop, way back in your Jersey days. Now that doesn't mean that this guy is going to remember some pee-on rookie cop, but he's had a good chunk of time locked away in prison to remember you."

"I tried to tell him that," Danny said.

"He has very selective hearing when he wants to," Lou sighed.

 _ **403\. What's your nickname and why?**_

"Why does Grace call you Danno? Why does Steve call you Danno? Where did it come from?" Charlie asked. "Why do I call you Danno?" He asked thoughtfully as he tried to rack his juvenile brain for the answer to the last question.

"Well, Grace calls me Danno because your mother would call me Daniel in front of her when she was angry with me and instead of saying Daniel or Daddy, Grace at a young age said Danno and no matter how hard we tried to stop her or correct her, she refused to call me anything but Danno. so it became my nickname out of love and baby Grace brain. Steve heard Grace call me that and he adopted it and no matter how hard I tried to stop him, he also refused. So now most people close to me call me that," Danny explained. "And your sister, when you were born, told you about me even though, at the time, we didn't know you were mine. And, because she calls me Danno you learned that as well."

"Hmm, that's interesting," Charlie said and walked away.

"That's it?" Danny called after him in confusion.

"Yup, the thought just came to me and I wanted to know, and now I'm good," Charlie answered as he came back into the living room.

"Okay, what are you doing though?" Danny asked.

"Playing," Charlie answered and walked away again.

"Kids," Danny said, shook his head and went back to watching TV.

 _ **404\. If you could pick a new nickname for yourself, what would it be?**_

"I don't think I would," Danny said. "I don't mind Danny. Daniel always makes me feel like I'm in trouble or need to throw my weight and authority around. Danno is from my baby girl, so it has too much meaning to change now. My nieces and nephews all call me Uncle D so that, cute and fun, but I don't like it when other people call me that. So that one can go but Danno we'll keep."

"I don't care for it when people just call you detective," Steve commented. "Or when I'm referred to only as commander. There was a time and a place for that but not any more. No one, under any circumstances is allowed to called me Stevie. I hate that. Steve or Steven, but not Stevie."

"Stevie, is a snot nosed little kid," Danny said in sympathy with his partner.

"Right?!" Steve asked.

"But if you could pick some, to have people call you, what would you choose?" Danny asked.

"Steve," He answered.

"But a nickname," Danny tried again.

"Steve is a nickname, my name is Steven," He explained.

"Okay find."

 _ **405\. Write the interior monologue of someone waiting for the bus.**_

"I hate this, I'm going to kill him. I can't believe he's not even going to pick me up when he was the one who destroyed my car in the first place," Danny grumbled to himself as he replayed the events in his head and waited for the bus.

"Danno, are you okay?" Grace asked from her place next to him. She'd been watching him stew over whatever it was he was thinking of and it was written all over his face as he flushed and grumbled and grit his teeth.

"Yeah, I'm good. Here comes your school bus," Danny said as the yellow bus stopped up the street and to avoid the conversation all together. "You have a good day at school and don't forget you're picking up your brother at the end of the day to bring him here."

"He'll get on the bus with me to come home, it's hardly picking him up, but yeah, I'll go to his class at the end of the day to get him," She said and stood.

"That's my girl," Danny said as he too stood and pecked her on the cheek.

"Uncle Steve will pull through for you. Don't worry," Grace said as the bus pulled to a stop in their driveway and she ran toward it.

"Sure he will," He said out loud but to himself, on the side, he knew it was a lie. "Bye!" He waved and then, once she was on the bus he began the slow progress down the street to the city bus stop. "Thank god for public transit," he grumbled to himself and check the schedule on his phone. "Late!" He spoke out loud in his frustration.

Suddenly there came a horn honk behind him and as he turned he saw Kono pulling up in her red Cruz.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she unrolled the window to talk to him.

"Steve asked me to come and get you because he had to be at the courthouse early," Kono answered. "Where are you going?" She asked slyly.

"The bus stop," Danny said and pointed down the street.

"Want a ride or are you dead set on the 40 passenger limo?" She asked and teased.

"Absolutely," he said and jumped in to her car.


	71. Prompts 406 to 410

_**A/N: Been another crazy week, things have snuck up on me.**_

Prompts 406 to 410

 _ **406\. Write the interior monologue of someone waiting for a blind date to show up.**_

"I have sympathy for you, not much, but some," Steve said as he paced the length of his living room just waiting for his blind date to show up.

"You were, for once the best man for the job," Danny commented from far off somewhere and yet it was almost like he was Steve's inner monologue. "Let me guess, every ounce of you is screaming 'Danny I hate you for putting me into this, for making me be the bait, for laying me out as vulnerable, just to catch a bad guy'. Also, you're probably so angry that I made you meet this woman at your house."

"No, actually the inner thoughts are 'we should have used Danny and not me'."

"Oh it is a well known fact that I am dating a paramedic and that you are the Five-O most eligible bachelor," Danny commented. "Therefore, to meet this girl, who seems to be so on with the hot gossip, and to trick her into our trap because of her underground cat fishing. You are the big catch for her, having the reputation that you have. We'll see if she shows up."

"You just said I was a catch, and now you don't think she will show?" Steve asked.

"If she's smart, she'll guess that you have info on her previous dealings and her warrants on the mainland and she'll avoid you like the plague," Danny commented. "But because of the flirting that you two have been doing via text, I have a feeling that she's really not that smart."

"Her type seem to be law enforcement," Steve said.

"And men who have served their countries," Danny added. "And who are home town celebrities of sorts. You fit all these aspects and so, you are the perfect bait."

"I hate you."

"I know," Danny laughed. "You hate that the tables are turned but you've played the part very well up to now. I mean, we wouldn't have caught this case if it wasn't for your paranoia. So, yeah."

"You did warn me not to use a dating app," Steve said.

"Yes I did, but you did it anyways and picked up this one. Thank God you ran a background check or she would have scorned you worse than Catherine," Danny mocked. "But then again you are so disgustingly cheap that she may have just given up."

"I am not!" Steve protested as headlights appeared in his driveway.

"Looks like she's stupid," Danny said and laughed. "Everyone ready to move?"

"Ready," came the all call.

"Steve you're on," Danny said.

"I know, shut up and get out of my head," Steve said as he answered the door and all at once the woman was surrounded.

 _ **407\. Your younger self is about to be offered your first job. What would you tell yourself, knowing what you know now?**_

"Oh it was a horrible job," Danny said as he thought back to his younger days. "I was so excited though and at first I thought it would be the best job I'd ever have. Like I would make my way up in the company and I wouldn't have to go to school or anything, I'd just find a way into money. Boy was I wrong. Turned out my job was to shred paper, file things and deliver mail to different parts of the office, which turned into garbage duty and cleaning toilets, making coffee and cleaning up the spills of said coffee. I even had to patch the roof one time because they wouldn't pay a maintenance man to do it. I was a pee-on in the highest sense and no one had any respect for me."

"They made you patch the roof of an office building?" Steve asked in shock. "How old were you?"

"Fifteen," Danny answered.

"No wonder you hate it so much when our suspects take us onto the tops of buildings."

"Yeah, maybe that is where my fear of heights came from, not my claustrophobia, mind you. I had that even back then. I refused to use the elevators and did the stairs a dozen times in a night carrying the boxes of mail up and down. I was in the best shape of my life back then," He added and laughed.

"My first job was on campus of the military school dad sent me to. It was all the same stuff that you'd do as punishment. It was awful but I did make a little money to spend on stuff. Taught me work ethics I guess."

"Peeled a good many potatoes in your time?" Danny asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah, that wasn't bad though, I preferred working in the kitchen to anywhere else," Steve confessed.

"Well then you'll do well in the restaurant," Danny said.

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it," Steve said and smiled.

 _ **408\. Sit and think about your childhood room. What objects do you remember? Write down as many as you can. Then pick one, and describe where you think it is right now.**_

"I know most of my childhood stuff was passed on through the Williams family. Some even popped up again when Grace was born," Danny said as he and Steve rummaged through the attic of the McGarrett house. "A teddy bear I remember so vividly because I wouldn't let it go, even when I was a little too old for it. I'd told my mom that she would have to keep it away from any of my siblings because it was going directly to my first child. I was like eight at the time," he added with a laugh. "And she did, she kept it all those years and when Grace was born the bear reappeared. She loved that bear as much as I did. It's in her room now, at my place. It's affectionately known as our bear."

"That sweet," Steve said. "My parents, or rather my dad, just moved everything up here. Much of Mary's stuff has been sorted through and given to Joan. And the rest just sits because I have better things to do then clean the attic."

"Probably just what your father said," Danny laughed. "Though, if that were the case, why box it up to begin with? Why not just leave the rooms the way they were?"

"I think he wanted to cover up the fact that he had children, or maybe it was too painful," Steve said. "When I first came back, there wasn't a trace of us in this house. Not me, not Mary, not even mom. Well, except for one photo he kept on his desk but we were all very little. Other family photos were in an album stashed away on the bookshelf, but that was it. Everything else was stark and clean and void of personality at all. This house wasn't his home, it was just a house. A place to sleep, work and occasionally hang out in the garage."

"That's such a sad solitary life," Danny said as he closed the nearest box and leaned on it. "I can't imagine what he went through to drive him to that kind of existence, but when we came in here to investigate, it was easy to do it because the place was so clean and pristine," he said.

"I want to think that it had something to do with protecting us. Or maybe he tore the place apart looking for answers. If it were me, I'd move it all to a storage locker, but he moved it to the attic and forgot about it," Steve said.

"I'd just get rid of it," Danny said. "A storage locker you have to pay for, so the memories would all be there, and in the attic, well if someone really wanted to know something about something, they'd go through everything there as well. Best bet, get rid of it."

"I guess it doesn't really matter now," Steve said and there was clear sadness in his tone, signalling to Danny that he wanted this conversation to end.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Danny asked.

"Mary wants our baby books," Steve said. "And I know they are up here."

"Maybe in the box to your right labelled baby books and other misc baby stuff?" Danny said and pointed.

"You're a distraction, get out of my attic," Steve said and shooed his partner away.

 _ **409\. It's 1880 in the Wild West. Write a short scene in which you—the stranger in town— walk into a saloon and order a drink.**_

"Like every time I've walked into a modern bar with my badge on my hip and you could swear that sound from the old westerns played as all eyes turned on me."

"Meoom. Meoom. Meoom. Bow. Bow. Wow," Grace sang mockingly. "You walked into the wrong saloon sherif," she said and winked.

"Yes, exactly like that!" Danny laughed, "and then the barkeep either comments about the law or someone runs. More often someone runs and then Steve chases after them. I roll my eyes and follow at a saunter."

"A saunter?" Grace giggled.

"Heck yeah, I don't need to run if the deputy is already on it. I am the law in these here parts. And Steve likes to take all the glory of a foot chase and capture."

"You're more like the old weathered sherif then, don't you think? And Steve is the new guy come rolling into town."

"Except everyone knows who we are, no matter where we go. And I guess because the kinds of bars that we walk into, while on the job, are the shady ones, people always talk about the law and how they are going to evade us until we show up and then they just stare," Danny explained. "Some lower their eyes and you know that's the one who is guilty of everything, maybe not the one we came looking for, but definitely guilty of something."

"Can't look you in the eyes?"

"Or hiding a weapon under the table. You always pay attention to that one person," Danny said.

"That makes sense," Grace nodded.

 _ **410\. A magazine is writing an article about something that happened to you yesterday. What does the headline say?**_

"Do we have to?" Danny whined as he handed the recorder back to the reporter.

"I already agreed to it so yes, we do," Steve said and motioned to the second seat in front of his desk. "Now sit down and be helpful."

"Fine, but we're not calling it the Maui Massacre. That is deceptive. It was one death."

"But super violent."

"Massacre implies more than one."

"Rumour has it your suspect has killed more than just the one person," the reporter counter.

"But not on Maui so not a massacre," Danny said. "And we have yet to prove that the other deaths are linked in any way."

"But the person you two took into custody yesterday, after the car chase, is a suspect in this murder?"

"Yes," Danny said.

"Are you releasing the name?" She asked.

"Not yet," Steve answered.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because the suspect is currently only a suspect until we can prove that he is guilty of the crime, at such a time as that, we will release the name to the public for input or additional information, like if he was seen near the scenes of any of the other murders. But until we have proof, we can't release his name."

"So really you have nothing to say about yesterday and can't make any claims to whether or not these are linked?" She asked.

"Nope," Danny answered. "It's an ongoing investigation and as of right now several different cases. We shouldn't be talking to you at all about them because we don't need you speculating and if you make claims in your article that are false then you too can be charge with obstruction," he finished.

"So why did you agree to meet with me?" She asked and turned to Steve.

"Because you wouldn't take no for an answer and now that we have given you the interview, and nothing of consequence, you should know better then to try and force our hand. I get it, you're new and you want to try and make a name for yourself, but getting on the wrong side of Five-O will only get you in trouble. So I suggest you find something else, or someone else, to follow for foolishness sake but leave Five-O out of your realm of investigation."

"You could have just said that over the phone," she said angrily, grabbed her recorder once more and stood.

"I did, you wouldn't listen without a face to face and now you have the conversation on tape and so do I," Steve said and tapped the face of his phone.

"You recorded this as well?" She practically growled.

"Of course I did," Steve said. "How else will we hold you accountable for what you try and write tomorrow. Come one, we've been around a long time, we know how reporters work and the kinds of false tails some of you try to tell just to make a story. I now have the conversation recorded to release if you print anything pertaining to yesterday and if you decide to make any connection with the other cases. Also, our immunity and means say I can record whatever I want and I will hold you accountable."

"And ruin your career before it even starts," Danny said from his seat next to where she stood. "This is not the department you want to get in bad with," he warned.

"I see that," she huffed and stormed out.

"Sorry about that Danno, we had to nip that in the bud before it went anywhere else," Steve said when they were along.

"Sometimes you just have to do things like that," Danny said and stood. "By the way, the report from the crime lab did come back. He is a match to the DNA found at the other scenes."

"So we found our killer?" Steve asked brightly.

"Well, it sure looks that way," Danny said at the door.

"And he's already in custody," Steve said and stood.

"Shall we pay him another visit?" Danny asked.

"I have a few questions and threats I'd like to make," Steve smiled.

"Well come on then, but don't look that excited when we walk in. It's unbecoming or an officer of your station."

Steve's face twisted into a mischievous grin.

"Don't," Danny warned.

"I'll be on my best behaviour."


	72. Prompts 411 to 415

_**A/N: Not exactly sure what is going on with this site but I don't think it's sending notifications for any of my stories. So if you get notified about this, please check previous instalments. There have been two that I don't think went out as notifications…**_

Prompts 411 to 415

 _ **411\. Write a scene, using only dialogue, that depicts the worst fight you ever got into with your spouse, friend or relative.**_

"I'd say that first meeting was the worst, thank God you grew on me or this working relationship would have been hell on earth," Danny said as he and Steve sat out behind Steve's place.

"Really, that was the worst? I think we have had way worse fights than that one. Like the one after the first Camaro was burnt, and the one after I got you shot, and the one when I told you to jump off a roof," Steve said. "And what do you mean grew on you? I forced you into it and I'd say you didn't come around until Chin and Kono broke you in," he added teasingly.

"Forced is a very good choice of words Steve," Danny said shortly.

"We're about to have one of those fights you're alluding to that define our relationship, aren't we?" Steve asked and sipped his bear.

"None so massive as that first one, and I consider the one in your garage and the one after you got me shot, to be a simple continuation of the overall fight. And for the record, because you got me shot, I won and was justified in that argument," Danny answered.

"Um…no, I won that, and this conversation, and our years of working together, is proof that I won that fight," Steve corrected.

"You may have 'won' only because you pulled rank on me," Danny nearly spat out his beer. "Navy trumps just some pee-on law enforcement and because I was new to the island, which I mean, I'd been here for almost year when we met but clearly I was always going to be the new guy, but whatever, you were a dick and pulled rank! So in my opinion you forfeited to get your way. I won!"

"Sure you won, you won big time!" Steve said sarcastically. "You obtained, were invited, into a higher ranking position than you already had. You gained amazing team mates. A career job, with opportunities to moved up in rank, while still remaining on the team. You have the backing of the governor. The have higher pay. You have it really good Daniel."

"Oh, I've struck a nerve," Danny said and this time he was smugly proud that he'd aggravated Steve.

"Yeah, you did," Steve huffed. "I knew from that meeting in the garage that you were just the kind of police officer I needed. You had something to prove, a deep seeded distain for the way you'd been treated when you got here and a mind for justice. By the end of that case, I was convinced that you has some of the best intuition that I'd ever come across, that you could follow and lead all in the same step and even though I put you into situations that could have been dire, you rose above them. You kept me in check, while still getting the job done and I knew that you would be loyal to me and the team the second you took that bullet. You were the person that made the team, or else it would have just been me against the world. So yeah, you did really well because never have I ever met my equal in that kind of situation before and without the rank and training that I was used to dealing with. You humbled me and you made me better and this team wouldn't be what it is without that first day."

"Okay, you win," Danny said sipped at his beer.

"What?" Steve gasped and for the first time he turned to look directly at his partner.

"You win, I never saw that day like that until now. Thank you," Danny said.

"Damn you," Steve huffed.

"What?" Danny asked and chuckled.

"Had I known that's all it would have taken to get you to lay off that first day, I would have told you a lot sooner," Steve answered.

"I will never lay off that first day but I have different perspective now and so do you, and I think that's what make us equals and good partners. None of this rank or experience, or my mouth and intuition and your brute and brawn. We can converse, we can learn from our mistakes and we can humble each other with a single conversation because we do have fairly good communication skills," Danny spoke philosophically but it was the truth. Sure they yelled and fought and there were times when a split second decision wasn't what he wanted to see, but those split seconds defined them.

"So was this even a fight?" Steve asked.

"No," Danny said. "But you won."

"Finally," Steve said and finished his beer. "Want another?"

"Nah, thanks though, I gotta get home. See you tomorrow," Danny said, finished his beer and then stood.

"Court tomorrow, don't wear the tie," Steve said dismissively and waved.

"It's supposed to be a billion degrees tomorrow! Last thing I need is to strangle myself for show," Danny said and waved.

"We really are making progress," Steve called after him.

"Shut up!"

"I win!" Steve countered but Danny was gone.

 _ **412\. Describe to a retailer why you're returning a pair of shoes designed for walking on the Arctic Circle.**_

"I'm sorry sir, you can't return those here," The retail worker said and pushed the box back toward Steve.

"Why not? The web site says that you can return anything you purchase online in store. These are not going to work for me so I need you take them back."

"I understand that sir, but these are from the Arctic line and this is Hawaii. We can't accept them because we don't carry that line here. Why would you buy them?"

"And you can't just ship them back?" Steve asked. "I bought them because I figured if they were good in arctic conditions they would be good in hot conditions too," he answered. "And I have a date with a volcano's lava field but these are rubber and they will melt."

"You can accept them back," Danny said as he broke in before the clerk could respond. "Here," he added and handed his phone to the man on the other side of the table. "Your boss owes Five-O a favour."

"Sir?" The man asked into the phone. "But they are arctic boots…I see that…but…yes sir," the clerk finished, red in the face, and handed Danny his phone. "I can put the refund on your credit card or give you store credit," he said and looked at Steve.

"Here's my card," Steve said and smiled.

"We good?" Danny asked and was dismissed by Steve. "You're welcome," he huffed and walked out of the store.

"So, you're Five-O?" The clerk asked to make conversation.

"Yeah, you haven't heard of us?" Steve asked.

"I just moved here from Colorado," the man answered.

"That explains a lot," Steve said and was handed his return receipt. "We're kind of a big deal, don't get into any trouble." He added and warned in the same breath.

"I don't plan on it," the clerk said.

"Good, welcome to Hawaii," Steve said, smiled and left the shop.

 _ **413\. At the end of yet another failed relationship, you decide the problem must be that you are attracted to the wrong kind of person. To figure out what traits all your exes have in common—and thus what traits you should avoid—you dig up old photographs of them and lay them out on a table.**_

"Well that's more than I thought there would be," Danny said as he looked at the lineup of Steve's exes.

"I was a big of a player in my younger days, before Cat and well, I guess now after her I'm not really having the best of luck."

"Reverting to old behaviours is a sign of addictions," Rosie, Danny's long term, paramedic, girlfriend commented. "But knowing the behaviours and triggers are healthy coping mechanisms to not relapse into the addiction. This will be a good healing exercise for you Steve and should help you to avoid the same behaviours."

"Maybe, I mean does it really seem like I'm addicted to failed relationships?" Steve asked, he would have been offended if the observation was from Danny but the medic before him was training in a more phycological field to further her professional career.

"Well, maybe addition isn't the right word, but you are stuck in a pattern of obsessive behaviour," She answered.

"Maybe you're just not attracted to the right kind of girl. I mean most of these ladies have very striking similarities and by becoming aware of that, maybe you can consciously apply a coping mechanism to the way you choose to date in the future," Danny offered.

"Maybe women are the issue," Rosie offered when Steve shot Danny an angry look.

"Danny's in a long term relationship, so I don't think I'm looking for any other guys," Steve said to play along but there was something honest in it.

"You just don't want to settle," Danny said.

"Neither do you,"Steve countered.

"I've settled," Danny said. "Rosie is it, I just won do the whole marriage thing again."

"Thank," Rosie said, slightly insulted, "but, that's not what I was getting at. The women that have come into your life all seem very cookie cutter. You are attracted to the look, I believe, and it isn't until you've gotten to know them, that you or they see the incompatibility. The one that stands out in this pack is Catherine and she was the longest relationship you were in. I think you found something in her, outside of the attraction, that worked well but career and a lack of communication, or distance between the two once you decided to stay in one place and not continue on your path of service, is what ended that relationship. When you say that Danny is taken, it's maybe not that you are attracted to Daniel, but that you see something in his behaviour that you are looking for in a significant other. He's the next thing to the longest relationship you've ever had with a woman and so you are trying to fit a woman into the space that Danny occupies in you life."

"But I am a stand along kinda guy," Danny said and smiled.

"You're saying that he's my work husband and that I'm looking for his equivalent to fill the time between work?" Steve asked.

"Something like that, or that you would rather work at work then to work at a relationship," Rosie offered.

"Does it brother you that I'm his work husband?" Danny asked and looked to his girlfriend.

"Not at all, I need a break from you from time to time," she teased and winked.

"I think our relationship is strictly platonic, but at the same time, we're best friend and that will last beyond most things. He's also found a place and a trust in you because of your place in my life. I mean, some of the things you've said to him I would never get away with saying because he'd freak out," Danny added.

"He's not wrong," Steve said. "So what am I looking for?"

"That is the million dollar question, clearly it's none of these women," Rosie said and motioned to the lineup of usual suspects. "You need to figure that out and stop jumping into things just because you don't want to be alone or because, subconsciously, you feel that being in a relationship is just what has to happen."

"I need to be me for a while, that's what you're saying?" He asked.

"I think you know who Steve with a girlfriend is, but I don't think you know how to be Steve on your own," She answered. "You're always Steve and so-and-so, and at work you're Steve and Danny, but who is Steve as a person and what does he want?"

"I don't know," Steve confessed.

"So away with these, and let's analyze Steve," She said and swept the photos away.

 _ **414\. When did you last receive an unexpected gift?**_

"When did you get this?" Grace asked as she fell into the sofa with her dad for movie night.

"Grandma sent it, she's really into this show and said we should binge watch it. Who has been teaching her the art of marathon TV?" He asked and there was an accusatory tone to it as he looked to his daughter.

"She's getting older, Danno, what else is she going to do all day?" Grace asked with a laugh. "So I may have told her to get Netflix and then conned my cousins into backing me up."

"Well this clearly isn't Netflix," Danny said and flipped the DVD case over in his hands.

"No, because Netflix actually sucks and takes shit off their site before most people who have lives outside the binge TV world, can finish watching the shows they get hooked on."

"Oh, is that what this is?" Danny asked and laughed. "It wasn't just a 'thinking of you Daniel' kind of gift?"

"Nope, and there are five other seasons to Downton Abby that we'll have to buy if we get hooked," Grace said. "But I have heard really good things, and really devastating things about it."

"Really, how so?" Danny asked.

"Well, I was told by Gran not to get attached to anyone," Grace confessed.

"Oh, it's going to be that kind of historical drama!" Danny said.

"See, she knows you so well," Grace laughed.

"Ready to be ruined by polite society?" Danny asked almost excitedly.

"Oh Danno, I love that it's such a guilty pleasure for you!" She laughed. "But yes, press play and lets get into it!"

 _ **415\. Your beloved father, who has just been diagnosed with severe kidney disease, asked you to lunch. At lunch, he asked you if you will donate one of your kidneys to him.**_

"I don't know if I can now," Danny said and sighed. "I already gave you part of my liver, can I physically operate without another organ?"

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor. Do you ask Rosie?" Steve asked.

"Not yet, I got the call today and I know mom and dad are going to make the trip out here to talk in person," Danny said and tapped on the china coffee cup in his hands. He and Steve had stepped out for lunch at a local diner when Steve realized that Danny was upset and prodded until his partner gave him the news.

"I'm sorry Danno," Steve said not really knowing what else to say.

"It's not your fault you got to the organ first," Danny said.

"I'm sure we could find someone, I'd do it if I could after having an organ operation," Steve said.

"I know you would, and I mean, it's not a question really, I'd do it in a heartbeat if I can," Danny said. "My sisters will be tested."

"And they don't match?" Steve asked.

"They might, I don't know yet," Danny said. "I think the phone call was just to get tested and to break the bad news. I could be jumping to conclusions. Your mind just goes into hyper drive as soon as you get news like this and I know I haven't been quite right today."

"It's totally understandable," Steve said and sipped at his coffee. "Are you going to tell the others?"

"Yeah, I will, but I think I should get the facts first and talk to Rosie. She'll know what I can and can't do. I mean, I shouldn't be running into fire fights with you, but I still do it, so I mean, I'll need to know the risks. Saving lives is the business we're in, so that's going to be my ultimate goal at this point."

"You should probably talk to Eric too. He's good and young, and family, maybe he'll be a good candidate for your dad," Steve offered.

"His mother called him last night and gave him the news. That's why he was in the office this morning," Danny said and looked absently out the window.

"He came into the office?" Steve asked to make conversation.

"Yeah, he hand delivered the evidence analysis for the Montgomery case. He could have just inner-officed that stuff, but he came to talk too," Danny answered.

"And how does he feel?" Steve asked.

"He's worried, but there is a way they like to do things, apparently. Start with family; siblings, children, grandchildren and then outside. My dad's siblings are all older, it's not a viable option, so the kids have been asked," Danny explained.

"Well at least there are options," Steve said. "At least things aren't as dire as they seem."

"No, that's true, but finding the kidney is half the battle. Transplants, as you know, aren't a perfect science, there can always be complication and rejection. Some organs are worse than others for some reason, and really the transplant might get him ten more years but that's a rough estimate of the shelf life of a donated organ and in my case, they only took park of my liver to give to you."

"Didn't need to take it all because it will regenerate," Steve said.

"When you take a kidney you have to take the whole thing," Danny commented.

"God, what a mess," Steve said and shook his head. "This sucks," he added and leaned back.

"Right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry you have to go through this. We're here for you," Steve said.

"I know," Danny said and sighed. "It just sucks."


	73. Prompts 416 to 420

_**A/N: Working on these early this week because I want to have them loaded into the site before it crashes again…**_

Prompts 416 to 420

 _ **416\. Write a haiku about breakfast.**_

"If you want to eat. Get your arse out of bed. Now; Love Dad," Danny said as he stood in the doorway of Grace's bedroom with his youngest child. "And that, Charlie, is a haiku. Whatever screaming she does now has no poetic value."

"You don't know that for certain," Grace grumbled groggily. "I could be poetic in my retort, should I choose to retort."

"I would love to see you try, then you wouldn't have an excuse to try and sleep longer," Danny commented.

"I call this an ode to sleep; Go away Dad. It is a Saturday morning. Sleep deprivation," Grace said, rolled over and covered her head with her blanket.

"That was also a haiku, I stand corrected," Danny laughed as he looked at his son.

"So are we having breakfast or not?" Charlie asked.

"I think we are," Danny answered. "But I can't say the same for Grace."

"GO AWAY!" She yelled.

"That's our cue," Danny said.

"And you were right about the screaming," Charlie commented.

"I didn't have any doubts that I would be," Danny laughed.

"GAH would you just go?" Grace said as she threw off her blankets and walked to the door. "I have nothing to do today. My homework is done. Cheer is over for the season. I have not made any plans with friends. All I want to do is sleep."

"Okay," Danny said and smiled. "But you are out of bed now, so you may as well come down for waffles."

"Curse you and your delicious waffles," Grace grumbled and walked past him.

"You know, you're never too old for naps," Danny called as he and Charlie followed her down the stairs.

"Napping is my only plan for today," Grace retorted.

"I hate naps," Charlie said and scrunched up his face.

"Listen kid, there comes a time in everyones life when they learn the value of sleep. Napping is like the best thing ever," Grace said as she reached the bottom of the stairs, turned and looked her little brother in the eyes. "Napping is amazing. Saving graces of all people. Sleep when you can."

"We're on a haiku high," Danny said.

"That one had too many syllables," Grace huffed and walked away.

"We'll let it slide," Danny winked at Charlie and together the family settled in for their Saturday morning breakfast and cartoons.

 _ **417\. You are a pro at breaking up with people. What's your secret?**_

"It's just my commitment issues," Steve said as he stood in the doorway of Danny's office. "That's what this has to be right?"

"You wanna talk about that, about your failed relationships, or are you going to just hover in my doorway and affect my productivity in a negative way?" He asked. "I mean, it's 9:45AM, we've been at work all of 45 minutes and you are standing in my doorway."

"I like to hover. I think better on my feet," Steve said. "And we are without a case at this moment, so yeah, I can hover."

"It's not just commitment in your relationships it's also your commitment to the job and our friendship. You can't even commit to sitting down to have a conversation. You don't communicate well either," Danny accused. "That is until you decide to break up with someone, then you have just the right words to break hearts and move on while still maintaining a friendship. Unless you get dumped."

"I have enough enemies in my life and career, the last thing I need is a slew of angry ex-girlfriends," Steve retorted as he finally entered the office, shut the door behind himself and sat down in front of Danny's desk. "And I don't get dumped."

"Catherine," Danny coughed to hide the response and accusation. "Sorry, I must be coming down with something."

"Sure, that's what the was," Steve commented sarcastically.

"But, honestly, how is it that you don't communicate well in any other situation?"

"I communicate just fine!" Steve retorted angrily.

"No you don't. You don't even listen well. You just snap."

"Well all you do is rant, and it's negative, and sometimes it just turns into too much and I can't handle it," Steve protested. "I don't know how your girlfriends put up with it."

"The few that I have had, since Rachel, you mean?" Danny question because now he was offended. "Because, aside for Rachel I've been with Gabby, Melissa and Rosie. And Gabby left for her career. Melissa and I just fell apart because there was too much work related nonsense between us. Now I'm with Rosie and I plan to stay with Rosie. So aside for our dysfunctional relationship, I have one other serious one. And that one with Rosie works because we communicate and because we are committed to one another without having the nonsense and pressure of getting married."

"And Rosie saved your life," Steve stated.

"So many time, she saves me from your insanity," Danny agreed.

"I really haven't had that many relationships," Steve said thoughtfully. "I've had eras. The before Catherine era where I was a bit of a mess and the after Catherine era, that is turning into a mess as well, but really this time, isn't my fault. I was ready to settle down with Catherine and she broke me."

"I agree, she did, but how has that affected the way you interact with women now?"

"You know, I think that might be the big problem. Before Catherine I was a dog, let's face it. I was good looking, powerful, women of all kinds flocked to me and I took it. I didn't pursue anyone. Catherine was the one that I went after, she played hard to get, career driven, and I think we only got together because we were together and I wore her down; clearly not enough to land her. Now, once again, I'm back to my old way of thinking. I'm not necessarily looking for another relationship but these women keep coming out of the woodwork and it's probably not the best that I keep letting them into my life but you know, it's fun while it lasts."

"You're not looking for a relationship is the real reason," Danny said after listening to Steve's speech. "It's not commitment at all, or rather, you just don't want to commit to anything because it's just not where you are in life. I, on the other hand, crave that kind of relationship and meaningfulness and I am able to communicate my views to the women in my life. Rachel became afraid of the job and I'm sure me not being around was a major factor in our failed marriage, but we were also under a lot of pressure from a lot of sides to get married. We were young and it just seemed like the thing that we had to do, but I have realized that marriage, the institution and the industry, means nothing if you aren't committed to being together."

"I'm just not into sharing I guess," Steve said.

"No really?" Danny asked sarcastically and laughed. "I never noticed."

"Shut up," Steve grumbled.

"Maybe you're just not the relationship type, and that's okay," Danny said more seriously.

"Or maybe Catherine broke me," Steve offered.

"Let's say that and blame it all on her," Danny said and nodded. "That bitch!"

"That bitch," Steve echoed the sentiment.

"Oh, so if anyone asks, we're talking about the wrap of the Gonzales case," Danny said to change the subject.

"We wrapped that weeks ago. Why would we be talking about that?" Steve asked.

"Because the Governor just walked in and has now noticed that you are not in your office. She's coming this way," Danny said.

"There's one relationship, we'll never get out of," Steve said and rolled his eyes.

"Governors come and go," Danny commented as he made eye contact with her through his office. "And this one's coming in."

"So we're all good on that Gonzales case?" Steve asked loudly as the door flung open.

"All good," Danny said and nodded. "What can we do for you Governor?"

"I have a case for you," she answered and looked at each man suspiciously.

"Great, we're pretty much free," Steve said as he stood. "Unless that Moltrez case was troublesome?" He asked and looked to Danny.

"No, no trouble, it's all done," Danny said and handed Steve the file. "Just needs your approval to post."

"Done," Steve said and moved to the door. "Walk with me Governor and tell me all about this new case."

 _ **418\. An editor has rejected you short story. You are writing him an e-mail. What's in the subject line?**_

"Don't do it," Danny warned. "It's one editor and it's one short story and he gave your good criticism. Don't title it that, hell don't even think of sending anything. You should just stop while you're ahead."

"But he sucks!" Steve said. "He wouldn't know good writing if it kicked him in the face."

"Um, he's a professional who rose through the ranks and is now an editor, and he didn't say that the story was bad, he just said there wasn't enough to it and offered you several links to literary magazines that do publish short stories. You are a navy man, turned cop, with a hobby for writing and no formal training in the craft, you should take any advice you're given and I think the e-mail he sent you speaks to what he thinks you're capable off," Danny countered. "And he doesn't suck, he's just not going to consider your work until you have written enough of it."

"Jerks, both of you," Steve huffed but he knew that Danny was right but part of him wanted to argue. "And what do you mean by 'no formal training'?" He asked defensively.

"Steve, it's a compliment," Danny said and threw his arms up. "You are a Navy SEAL. You went to military school, passed all your courses with flying colours and became an elitist. There are people in this world who study writing and go nowhere creatively, and yet you hammer out some story based on reality and market it as fiction, and he didn't bash the writing in any way, he just needs more to make a book, or you could look to a magazine that publishes essays and articles and stories of all kinds, in the academic world, and he's convinced that you could get published too. That's what he's saying."

"I took english classes," Steve retorted. "Everyone has to."

"So you learned how to write theoretically, big deal. You are among the few who can actually write a good story," Danny tried a different tactic. "Maybe the plot of that short story can be elaborated upon to become a full length work of fiction."

"I'd be filling it will fluff just to make it longer and I don't like that," Steve said.

"Then write some other stories and see if you can't publish a series of short stories or work on a full length idea," Danny said. "Just for the love of God, do not send a publisher that is kind enough to send you positive, critical, criticism an e-mail entitled 'Five-O will ruin you'."

"But maybe we should be looking into this guy," Steve said.

"No, maybe you should write some short stories about our case; changing names and pertinent details, and submit that as a book idea. You could call it Immunity and Means."

"I like that," he said and smiled. "But where would this story fit?"

"That is a navy story, you need a different collection for that," Danny said.

"Okay, fine," Steve huffed.

"Don't send that e-mail," Danny warned once more.

"I wont."

 _ **419\. Write a thank-you note for a gift you hated.**_

"Dear Steve: thank you for the gift of forcing me to be your goddamn partner not his insane task force where I get shot at on the daily!" Danny yelled over the noise of the firefight as he and Steve huddled together behind a concrete beam.

"What did you think you were signing up for?" Steve yelled his question in response.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Danny countered. "You forced me into it. I had a good job, a fine job, a job with opportunities to advance in the homicide division!"

"I gave you the gift of higher wages and mega prestige," Steve yelled as he fired his weapon, taking out two of the hostiles while he was at it and bringing the number of people shooting at them to four. "You're famous because of me and this case started as a homicide so you would have ended up here anyway!"

"I'm being shot at because of the fame. Because these guys saw us coming," Danny yelled back, fired his weapon, taking out another man. "If I was just another detective, in just another homicide division, I may occasionally have the opportunity of anonymity!" He grumbled and fired again. "Stop shooting at us!" He yelled and took out another.

"You should listen," Steve yelled and leaned around the column, firing as the last two reloaded and silencing them once and for all. "And for the record Daniel, you don't belong in just some other homicide division. You belong with the best of the best," Steve said as he spoke normally now that the hostiles had been subdued.

"Thank you for the compliment, but sometimes it would be nice if we could make it through a case without having to discharge our weapons," Danny said as he took a deep breath and sighed. "Come on, we have to make sure that's the last of them."

"Follow me," Steve said with a nod.

"I've got your back."

 _ **420\. A woman is addicted to eating cigarettes.**_

"Not really a Five-O kind of case Jerry," Danny said as he looked over the file he'd been handed first thing in the morning.

"She's robbed stores for smokes but she's not smoking them she's eating them and posting it on the internet," Jerry protested. "And now she's here in Hawaii and you could be the ones to famously arrest this strange addiction, fifteen minutes of fame, junky."

"If she's not breaking the law here, give it to HPD to have her picked up," Danny said with a shake of his head. "We have way bigger fish to fry."

"Danny, I kinda like this case," Steve said to back up Jerry and because he liked the idea of a high profile take down.

"Then you two go and get her and while you're at it arrest all the kids eating tide pods for internet fame," Danny countered. "Just leave me out of it. I have real drug cartels, homicides and national security risks to deal with. Because those are the things this task force is designated to do."

"You're no fun," Steve huffed. "Come on Jerry, let's take this girl out."

"Make sure you film the whole thing," Danny said dismissively.

"For accountability?" Jerry asked before he followed Steve.

"No, for the internet fame," Danny said and rolled his eyes. "Gotta bring more attention to the task force then we already get. And I guess, yeah, if you have it on tape we can use that to justify the whole, ridiculous task, and subsequent expenses, to the Governor. She's not going to like this whole, we did it for the fame thing, or the transporting of a fugitive back to her home states to face the charges that she's racked up there, but I mean if you make it look good enough, if you get enough likes or whatever, she might go easy on you. Now I wouldn't, I mean because this whole thing is ridiculous, but you may be able to pull the wool over the Governor's eyes. I doubt it but give em' hell boys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked as he came back and popped into the office after Jerry looked to him in almost a panicked sort of way.

"It means this woman is only here on vacation, with a couple of calls, you could have her picked up by the proper authorities in a state which already has arrest warrants out for her, without costing us the money that it's going to cost for you to go out, find her, and take her into custody. Clearly she's not deemed that big of a risk because she was able to get on an airplane and fly out here. So what I mean to say, and have said but you didn't get it, is that this is not a Five-O job, stop waisting money and resources when we have other cases to solve," Danny's tone rose in pitch and anger level with every word.

"We are currently without an active case, so really we're waisting government money by being here, so why not take the initiative to solve a case and get a criminal off the streets?" Steve asked in protest.

"I didn't say you shouldn't do that," Danny retorted. "But this cigarette eating, convenient store robbing, vacationer isn't a big fish. But there was a double homicide in Waikiki last night, and a drug raid that was called off because the team was made two days ago, oh and a big old stand off with police is currently in progress, but by all means, go take in some crazy woman who eats cigarettes, be my guest," he said as he stood and read the live feed from HPD off his tablet. "I'll take Chin and Kono and we'll go deal with the active shooter."

"Sorry Jerry, bigger fish," Steve said as he practically ran out of the office.

"Call homeland and the state holding the most warrants. Tell them you know that the woman is in Hawaii currently and that you are assuming that she will be returning to her home state and they can take it from there," Danny said as he passed Jerry. "And then get Toast and get on this active shooter, I want to know everything before he kills anyone else." He ordered and Jerry nodded his understand. "Time to work."


	74. Prompts 421 to 425

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Hope you've all had a wonderful week.**_

Prompts 421 to 425

 _ **421\. You have invented a private, invitation-only, online social network. What do all the members have in common?**_

"Seriously, it's a thing," Danny asked as he looked at the online network homepage. "Former Navy SEALs who become law enforcement officers? I thought your were the anomaly in this whole task force thing. And if that wasn't shocking enough, you started this?" He questioned in disbelief.

"I had help," Steve answered on the defensive. "People all over the country are starting these task forces, not just SEALs but men and women with high ranking service positions. And who would be better to run them then my brothers and sisters?" He asked. "It's a general rule to get one really good seasoned cop to partner up with. They all have their own versions of you for accountability and insight into law enforcement. It's like the perfect balanced equation for this kind of task force."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or if I should apologize to all my fellow cops and their poor, unsuspecting, families," Danny said with a shake of his head. "Did they have any choice in the matter or were they press-ganged into it by the likes of you?"

"They volunteered," Steve huffed.

"Fools," Danny said and rolled his eyes.

"But you're their model cop," Steve protested. "They think you're amazing and they strive to be just like you."

"Yay me! But what about the case we're working on now?" Danny asked sarcastically. "How does this have anything to do with that?"

"That's why I'm looking to the network!" Steve answered. "The current baddie we're looking for has hopped around. I'm looking to these similar units for help in locating the man. They have all come within different odds of catching him but no one has actually laid hands on him. He's always ten steps ahead it seems."

"We have him on camera arriving here," Danny said with a shrug. "He's not securely established on no fly lists. We'll find him."

"There are other ways to get off these island," Steve countered.

"Sure, but there's our advantage. This is an island, and not a big one. We'll find him."

"True and I have no doubt about it. It will make us look really good for the network."

"Don't we already look good, seeing as you're the one who started the network?" Danny asked sceptically.

"Well, we'd better stay on top when we're the model people are following," Steve answered.

"Or we could give someone else a chance at the sandbox…"

"Not on my island," Steve said and stood. "Also, I've signed you up for a live online event tomorrow at 3pm our time. There are already questions coming in. Should I forward them to you so that you can prep?"

"I'm not even a member of your network, why would I do a live event?" Danny asked angrily.

"Oh yeah are, I had Toast set up an account for you in the very beginning, but because you have been elusive all this time, people are really excited to have this event," Steve spoke with great pride.

"Once again, I don't have any say in this, do I?"

"Nope, too many people have already RSVPed to the event."

"And when were you going to tell me about this?" Danny asked.

"Tomorrow at 3pm when I sat you down to do it, but now that you know, it's probably better that you prep for some of the questions and not go in totally blind. At least you'll have some reference points and you'll be able to kinda gage what they want to know from a man as prolific as yourself."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Danny grumbled.

"But you'll do it, right?"

"Do I have a choice?" Danny asked.

"No, not really, but I have to make you feel like you do," Steve answered.

"Forward me the questions," Danny said and rolled his eyes. "And get back to work," he added as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"Down to the Hilton, our guy is on file, or rather his alias, for a wedding ceremony tomorrow. I'm going down there to check it out and see if it is him or if its not, but you know, you stay behind and deal with your network connections. I'm sure they'll give you great insight into the case… a case we already have pretty much wrapped up."

"Why didn't you lead with that?" Steve asked as he jumped out of his seat.

"Because I'm a good cop and you are lucky to have me because sometimes you really don't have a clue," Danny answered and though he was serious there was so much sarcasm in it that Steve rolled his eyes but didn't retort. "Come on, I know you want to go all Guantanamo on this guy, so let's go."

"This will make a great story!" Steve said and held out his hand for the keys.

"Day in the life…" Danny said, handed over the keys, and followed.

"You're sure it's our guy?" Steve asked.

"No, but that's why we're going to check it out," Danny answered as if it were common knowledge. "Don't get too ahead of yourself. We're only human. We could be wrong."

"How wrong do you think we are?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"Toast has highjacked the camera at the hotel, we're not wrong," Danny said and fell into step with Steve. "We have facial recognition saying it's him."

"So basically, this is just a take down," Steve said.

"Pretty much," Danny nodded.

"Good, you'll have the rest of the day to work on your Q and As," Steve said brightly.

"Yeah, right, like you'll do any of the wrap up work," Danny accused.

"I will, this time, because I need you to be you tomorrow for all my friends," Steve said.

"You're not afraid that I'll tell them how much I hate you and how much they should turn tail and run?"

"You love me, and you haven't run yet," Steve countered.

"True, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"I don't know, but tell them all about it!"

 _ **422\. Write a dramatic scene that takes place in a church.**_

"Get him out of there," Steve ordered to the SWAT team outside of the locked down, hostage situation, in the tiny church by the water.

"What do you want us to do Commander; go in guns blazing with a church full of parishioners?" The lead officer asked sarcastically. "How many casualties do you want to see on this holy ground?"

"My partner and his girlfriend are in there!" Steve yelled in response.

"Oh we are well aware of that. He's the one whose gotten the hostage takers attention and we've spoken on the phone. It's a shit show in there. Thank goodness his girlfriend is a paramedic because she's triaging as they go."

"What do they want?" Steve demanded as he ran his hands through his hair knowing full well that if anyone was going to get the situation under control from the inside it was Danny, and if Rosie was there, they would like save lives while they were at it.

"An audience with the Governor of Hawaii and as much as your partner is pissing them off, and he is, they wont kill him because he's their key to unlocking the conversation with the Governor. It sounds like he was targeted for this purpose."

"She's not going to talk to or negotiate with terrorists."

"How do you know they are terrorists?"

Steve pointed emphatically at the church and the people from HPD gathered all around them, and the media cameras, the bystanders, and everyone else drawn to the terrible act that was currently an active situation. "What do you want to call this other than Terrorism?" Steve asked angrily. "They are holding an entire church congregation hostage. What else would you call it?"

"Desperation," The man answered.

"Get him on the phone again. I want to talk to Danny," Steve demanded and strapped on a bullet proof vest.

"What do you think you're doing?" The officer in charge asked.

"Pulling rank. This is now a Five-O scene and investigation. You have a problem with that, call the Governor. In fact, that might be the best idea we've had all day. Call her, call Danny, get me the parties I need on the phone."

"And what will that accomplish?" The man asked.

"Everything I want it to, now get to work!"

 _ **423\. What type of person makes a better leader—someone who is loved or someone who is feared?**_

"Little bit of both, I think, because a powerful person should work for the people. A powerful person should have been elected by the people, but also they are elected to uphold justice, and if you are breaking the law then you should be afraid of the person who come at you with the backing of other people in power," Danny answered the question to the classroom full of graduating students. "That being said, love and peace go together better than war and hatred do, though hate is easy and war can bring out the best in people."

"Five-O wasn't elected," the student who asked the question spoke to play devils advocate.

"No, but the Governor was, and though the first Governor we worked for was corrupt herself, she was beloved. She did great things, and this task force was and is proof that she occasional had the betterment of her people in mind. Now, if that was shadowed by the fact that she needed to get at Steve, well thats one thing, but she didn't anticipate his ability to bring people together and act for the betterment of the people. She thought he would remain loyal, when he didn't she acted out, and when she acted out she ended up dead, and the rest of this team got him cleared. The next Governor worked with us, knew who we were and what we had set out to do and even though he had tried to change some of the policies that the first Governor had established, he began to see what it really meant to be Five-O. The new, and current, Governor has given us back the judgement to do what we see necessary, but she also holds us highly accountable for our actions. And accountability is everything in everything. You need to be accountable to yourself, to the world around you, and to the people that pass through your lives."

"And on that note, I think the good detective has given you all some very good insight as you go forward with life. This is the end of you high school journey and there is so much waiting for you in the real world," the teacher said as the time for the class to end drew nearer. "Could you all join me in thanking Detective Williams for being here today?" She asked and the class erupted with applause.

"Thank you for having me," Danny said with a slight bow of his head.

"But wait, do you actually like what you do?" The boy who had posed the last question asked.

"Most of the time," Danny said. "I don't think that you will always enjoy what you choose to do all the time but I feel like my career has gotten me to this point where I can see that I make a difference in lives outside of my family and direct social group, so I have to be content with where it has taken me. I can't imagine doing anything else and I will do this until the job takes me, which is a reality of my line of work, or until I retire which I could do very soon."

"Rumour has it, you're opening a restaurant," the student accused.

"That is a secondary, hobby, project that I am taking on," Danny said with a laugh. "I will be running it, and by running it I mean putting people in place to do most of the work. I am told that this business is one of the hardest to have succeed in most places but because this is Hawaii and the turn around is so very great, that I will likely fail, but I have to try. You have to challenge yourselves in life, because if you don't you'll never reach your full potential."

"Good luck Detective," Another girl said as the bell sounded and the students began to move. "Don't mind him, he's a rich, spoiled, brat who has been handed everything in his life. You'd never change his mind." She added as she stopped before him. "But I'm sure you already know that because you've arrested his father on several times. He's just pissed that you have power over his family."

"Oh was that Bicarri's son?" Danny asked and chuckled.

"Yeah, he thinks he's going into the family business, so you'll be seeing him real soon," she added with a wink.

"I'll keep an eye out," Danny said. "You heading to my place now?" He asked as he looked at his watch.

"Yes, I'll pick up Charlie on my way," she answered.

"And so, when can I stop pretending?" He asked and smiled.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows you're my dad," she said. "And they don't mess with me because of it."

"See power," He said with a wink.

"Thank god they don't know that I'm not actually graduating this year," she said with a shake of her head.

"Don't remind me, it's coming up way too fast," he said.

"Calm down, I'm not going anywhere," Grace said and laughed and walked away.

"She's a good kid," the teacher said when they were left alone.

"She needs to be," Danny said and laughed. "Look who her father is and the power he has over so many in this city. She'd never leave the house if she didn't know how to behave properly."

"You rule with an iron fist?" The teacher asked.

"No, I know who's the boss in my life," Danny confessed. "But she also knows the value of a good reputation and education, and she has a lot to live up to, and pressure, because of my job. It's really not fair for someone so young to be affected as she is, but she handles it with grace and poise."

"Her name is fitting then," the teacher said and motioned to shake his hand.

"That is what we had hoped when we chose it," he said. "Thank you for having me."

"Thank you for coming. From what I understand, you don't do a lot of private events," she said and laughed.

"No, but you had a card up your sleeve," Danny laughed as well.

"She gets whatever she wants from her father, and I played that to my advantage, but you are very good and I suggest you do this more often. These students will take a lot away from what you talked about today, that should be offered to so many more of them."

"Maybe that will be my retirement job," Danny said.

"Or maybe another side hobby project."

 _ **424\. Write your own myth to describe what happens to people when they die.**_

"I think I like C.S. Lewis' ideas of what happens best," Grace said to her little brothers. "But we can all believe what we want because there is really no way to prove you wrong."

"What are you two talking about?" Danny asked from the doorway.

"Heaven," Charlie answered. "And what it's like to go there."

"I like the idea of Narnia," Grace added to give her father context. "Even though I know the teaching and the theology because I've been brought up that way, my mind tends to linger on the ideas presented in those books, specifically the last one."

"Worlds of our own in a giant wheel that we can visit?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, and you make of it what you wish," She answered.

"I like that too," Charlie said. "And adventure, when so many people are telling me that I have to grow up, I like to think of a world where I could forever be a kid."

"Me too," Grace said. "Even though I know that as I grow up my ideas of what Heaven should be will change."

"Maybe and maybe not," Danny said as he came into the room and sat down. "I have had an idea of heaven since I was very young, much of it influenced in the same way your's has been. And I hold onto it," he explained. "For as long as I can remember, I've held onto it."

"And what is it?" Charlie asked.

"I believe that I will come into a very loud and very boisterous gathering of all my family members, just the way I remember them, and I try my very best to remember everything about them even the ones that maybe I never met but only heard about from my family that were and are still living. I'll be dropped in the middle of that, or I'll walk up to the door of my childhood home and they'll all be there. And that will be my heaven."

"That sounds so nice," Grace said and smiled. "With great gran and Nona all jammed in that tiny kitchen cooking."

"Yeah, and all the aunties and uncles, mulling about. Uncle Walter sneaking cookies to the kids. Auntie Judy giving crumpled up one dollar bills to everyone. Cousin Brodie and his magic tricks."

"I don't know any of these people," Charlie said and sighed.

"No, because they all went before you came along," Grace said. "I remember them vaguely. I was really little when Auntie Judy died but I remember the bills."

"I remember the bills because your mother was so doting at that time and the bills were filthy. She freaked out when she was your tiny hands clutching that money," Danny said laughed. "Judy died, not even 6 months after that and your mother framed those bills."

"I still have them," Grace said and motioned to the wall.

"That's where they came from?" Charlie asked and looked at the shadow box with money, a knit baby hat, and some other nicknacks.

"Yeah, all of those things are from Aunty Judy," She said and smiled.

"Who was cousin Brodie?" Charlie asked.

"He was awesome," Grace said. "He was a magician."

"Is that how he died?" Charlie asked.

"No," Danny answered. "He was in a hit and run walking home from school," he added sadly. "I was called to that scene. It was horrible."

"I never knew that," Grace said.

"As soon as they knew I was related to victim, I identified him, they kicked me off the scene but the damage was already done," Danny said.

"I'm sorry Danno," Grace said and reached to hug her father. "One day you'll seem him again and it wont be like that."

"I know, that's what I have to believe," He said.

"Me too," Charlie said. "That's what I want to believe.

 _ **425\. A dialogue between two characters in which what is not said is more important that what is said.**_

Danny looked across the room at his partner and Steve nodded.

"He's bleeding pretty badly. You should check on that if he's so important to you getting off scott free," Danny said, addressing their captors while trying desperately to remain calm. "If he bleeds out, he's no good to you."

"Or you," the man said. "One member of Five-O should be enough."

"But a Navy SEAL might get us more money," another man said and looked to where Steve had started to slump, a red blood stain trailing down the wall where he's been leaning.

"Or we take them both," a third man said as he towered over the other two. "Check him. I need him alive to make the exchange. And we need the other alive, and unscathed to send him in to make the deal." He ordered and the men scrambled.

All in an instant Steve had managed to disarm the man that approached him, fired two shots into the third man who seemed to be the leader and then tower over the first who was checking on Danny's restraints.

"Don't you move," Steve warned the last man standing; well kneeling. "Can you get free?" He asked as he looked to Danny.

"I got it," Danny said as he slipped the cuffs he'd been locked into and then looked at the shocked man before him. "What, did you think it would be that easy to capture us?" He asked as the man stared at him.

"Check the other two, are they dead?" Steve asked never taking his eyes of the one who was not shot.

"Big one is dead, little one's pulse is thready but you did shoot him two less times than the other. Means you should have what, four bullets left in that hand gun?"

"I only need one," Steve said and his tone was warning enough to the man before him.

"Okay, so, now that that's over you're going to come quietly and answer a few questions, you got it?" Danny asked as he walked back to the man and he automatically put his hands behind his back for Danny.

"I'll do whatever you want," the man said.

"That one was in charge?" Danny asked and pointed at the biggest of the me.

"Yes."

"This one recruited you?" Danny asked as he knelt down beside the man who was still clinging to life.

"No, you guys killed that one in the car chase yesterday. He was Bud's brother and that's why he came after you two, I mean it had always been the plan, but you escalated that."

"We know, we just didn't think that Carter would run or shoot as police," Steve said.

"Is this everyone?" Danny asked.

"Yes, the others are dead or defected."

"Defected?" Steve asked.

"They went back to the gangs that they came from once they figured out that this wasn't going to work. I guess they went to tell their bosses that this wasn't going to be a lucrative business venture."

"Clearly now," Danny said. "We have to get this guy to the hospital. Where's my phone?" He asked.

"In the office," the man said and motioned with his chin.

"Am I going to get injured if I go there?" Danny asked.

"You go," Steve said and began to steer the man ahead of him.

"There aren't any traps!"

"Really, then why are you so nervous?" Steve asked.

"Okay, fine, the door is rigged with explosives! This whole building will go if you open it."

"You could have just said that to begin with," Danny rolled his eyes. "But why would you if you could save the merchandise that is in this building by just letting us take you out of here?"

"It was worth a shot," the man confessed.

"Now we have to call in a bomb squad and extra back up," Steve said and there was clearly something like annoyance in his tone.

"And get you checked out at the hospital, you've been shot," Danny added.

"It's just a flesh wound, I'll live," Steve said and moved to lead the man to the door.

"What about Clark?"

"Oh, him, well I guess I could drag him," Danny said and looked to the barely living individual. "But first rule of first aid is to assess the victim and not move them if it will deteriorate their conditions so I'm gonna leave him where he lies and we'll get help."

"But he's dying," the prisoner protested.

"Yeah, he should have thought out those consequences before he came after Five-O," Steve said.

"And whose idea was it to blow us up?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"His," the prisoner answered.

"Serves him right then," Danny said. "But this can be a very big teachable moment for you. If it changes your mind about your life of crime, then it could be worth it." He added sarcastically. "It's not going to keep you or of prison, but you know, mentally."

Steve looked at Danny with amusement in his eyes but there was something else too.

"I stopped the bleeding. As long as they get here quickly, they should be able to fix him," Danny grumbled. "It's the head lac that should have you concerned. Him hitting the ground has him knocked out. That's you're fault. You shot him."

"I was saving your life," Steve said.

"Still blaming you," Danny said as they exited into the Hawaiian sun and found the Camaro right where they'd left it.

"Radio it in," Steve said.

"Wait, why is your car here?" The prisoner asked.

"Because we've been ten steps ahead of you this whole time," Steve answered.

"Wow," the prisoner managed as his speechlessness sunk in.

"We get that a lot," Danny said and in a few short minutes the back up was one the scene, the bomb was disarmed and the paramedics removed the man and saved his life.

"Job well done," Steve said as he sat on the bumper of an ambulance as the paramedics patched him up.

"You still got shot!" Danny said and crossed his arms.

"That wasn't exactly part of the plan but it worked didn't it," Steve said and smiled. "At least it wasn't you."

"Sure, it was still an insane plan," Danny said and rolled his eyes.

"When's it not with me?" Steve asked and laughed.

"Shut up!" Danny cursed and walked away.

"I'm going to be fine," Steve called after him but garnered no more of a response than the flash of Danny's middle finger.


	75. Prompts 426 to 430

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Technically it's Wednesday for me but I am feeling like I am coming down with something so I am going to try and get this finished before this cold hits me head on. I'm kinda in denial about the whole thing but it's starting to feel like it's for real. Gah, I really don't have time for this!**_

Prompts 426 to 430

 _ **426\. A scene in which a character recognizes she's being lied to.**_

"It's been a lie this whole time hasn't it?" The bride asked as she sat in a secluded corner of the outdoor area; sequestered away from all of the guests and hotel staff.

"I'm afraid so," Danny answered. "And I'm sorry but we have to ask you these questions if we're going to get out in front of it. Do you know any of these women?" He asked and slowly flipped through the photos on his tablet.

"That one is my maid of honour. You took her into custody already. Why is she among all these women?"

"Did you meet your fiancé through her?" Danny asked to avoid answering the question.

"Yes," the woman said and then the realization of it all hit her. "She introduced us because she knew I was just right, at that time in my life, to be fooled by him."

"How did you meet Courtney?" Danny asked.

"You mean Madeleine?" She asked.

"Her real name is Courtney McKnight," Danny responded with a nod. "She's wanted under different aliases all over the mainland and in Europe for scams just like this one."

"I met her six months before I met Jackson. I hired her to my company when my last assistant ran off and eloped. Courtney was my personal assistant within a few weeks of her coming on with us because her credentials were impeccable from all over the world and we did back ground check them."

"We're sure you did and we're also sure that she has been scamming so many people for so long that the references that she did provide for you are very likely to be legitimate. She likes to go by different aliases in the same place. She worked for you as Madeleine but she was also working under another name with a company that landers money," Steve explained.

"What happened to the assistant before her?" Danny asked to get the particulars of the situation. He had a clear picture of other incidences, just like this one, in which the suspect in custody with them actually cased the company and made way for herself as a prime candidate to take over.

"I say she ran off and eloped but we knew it was coming. She got married quickly and then moved to maui," the bride confessed. "I was sorry to see her go and maybe a little angry, and hurt."

"But it wasn't a sudden jump ship kind of thing?" Danny asked.

"No, she's been with Rocco for years, he proposed on the fly and none of us thought it would happen, in fact Clarissa believed he was going to break up with her and we spent many night in tears together. It wasn't the best time in our personal lives but then out of the blue he proposed and things moved very quickly from there. I did feel like I was being left behind but I set them up in a good position with my sister company on Maui," the bride confessed.

"And then Courtney just came along?" Danny asked.

"Not exactly, I'd advertised the position and I'd interviewed dozens of potential candidates. It came down to two of them and we went with Courtney. She fit in well, we hit it off, and before long she had fill the place that Clarissa had left. And then she introduced me to Jackson."

"And what was he doing on the island?" Steve asked.

"He was an lecturing professor at the university of Hawaii when I met him. But his contract finished in April of last year. He stayed here because of me, or so he said, and worked on a dicertatcion."

"When was the last you spoke to him?" Steve asked.

"Last night at the rehearsal dinner. I'm not much of a traditionalist, but I did tell him that we would spend the night before the wedding apart and he was cool with it."

"Have you checked any of your bank accounts?" Danny asked.

"He's not on any of my accounts, I'm not that kind of girl," she said and shook her head. "He doesn't have any access to my money whatsoever and the prenuptial agreement is iron clad. I've made my money. I am top of my field. So I'd been a little love lorn in the past but I wasn't about to jeopardize my business."

"Maybe this was love," Steve said.

"He didn't show up, did he?" Danny asked.

"Maybe someone made us," Steve continued.

"If that were the case, why would Courtney show up?" Danny asked.

"They are connected, aren't they?" The bride asked crestfallen now. "Married. Bonnie and Clyde style?"

"No, siblings," Danny answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, you haven't give Courtney any access have you?" Danny asked.

"No, I deal or my finance department deals. Just because she's my personal assistant doesn't mean I'm just going to hand her the codes to the empire! She gets cash from me if I need something and she submits receipts."

"So what is this, luck?" Danny asked as he looked to Steve.

"We'll have to talk to Courtney about it, she is in custody," Steve answered.

"Sorry about all of this," Danny said as he looked to the bride, "if we need you, we'll call you, but as of right now, I don't think you're involved; well aside for being left at the alter."

"Well, you'll know where to find me. I'm still having this party," the bride said. "Maybe I'll trash the dress and everything. Can't get my money back now."

"We're really sorry," Danny said.

"Yeah, really," Steve added.

"Just catch the guy and get those two off my island. I don't need that bullshit and neither do you."

 _ **427\. Write a commencement speech for Starfleet Academy.**_

"What has got you so anxious and crazy today?" Danny asked as he walked into Steve's office.

It had been clear from the moment he'd walked into the Five-O office that morning that Steve was in a mood and every person that crossed his path had caught the same tension and began their avoidance tactics. By quarter after nine everyone had decided to just leave Steve alone in his office and they carried on with their work knowing full well that Danny would eventually deal with it.

Every once in a while Danny would look up and see Steve pacing, talking to himself, or even throwing something across the room, the clatter generally caught everyones attention, until at last, and just before lunch, he decided it was time to distract Steve with something else but that's not what came out of his mouth as he walked in and interrupted Steve's process.

"Crazy? You're calling me crazy?" Steve asked insulted; ready to throw something at Danny's head.

"No, but you're acting crazy. What's up?" Danny asked and raised his arms up to shield his face. "Can I help with anything?"

"The Governor wants me to write a speech for the Law Enforcement Gala this weekend," Steve said and relaxed slightly. "Doesn't help that it's a theme, or that I hate speeches."

"Or that it's all for charity?" Danny asked to pull Steve back down to earth. "What's the theme?"

"Starfleet Academy," Steve said and threw another wadded up paper ball at his trash can.

"Well it is for children this year, the charity, so I mean, that's fun. Just write a speech for kids. Starfleet, that's Star Trek right?"

"Yes," Steve said.

"Okay, so let's brain storm," Danny said and sat down. "Starfleet has a creed right? From the Stars, knowledge. Similar to yours with the navy, right? Or at least for the naval academy where your father sent you."

"From knowledge, seapower," Steve stated.

"Exactly, so what would you write if you were writing to the naval academy?" Danny asked.

"I guess that to embark on an education as profound as this academy can offer is to find a knowledge within one another. That together we strive to find a path, a truth, and an adventure. A common ground amongst the stars?" Steve offered.

"I like it," Danny nodded. "You use a lot of star charts and stuff for navigation both on land and at sea don't you?"

"Sure," Steve nodded.

"Maybe say something about the stars being the truth path, the last great frontier, and that together we can achieve those goals," Danny offered. "To boldly go… or go boldly into the future."

"It's to boldly go where no man has gone before," Steve said.

"Can you make it less masculine and include all of humanity in that? You know, for the sake of 2018 and the tumultuous world we live in."

"To boldly go where no one has gone before?" Steve asked.

"I like it!" Danny said. "There now, that wasn't so hard. You're basically done. Say something about raising money for this children's charity, and about Five-O within the law enforcement community and you're done."

"Yeah, you're right," Steve said and there was clear relief in him now.

"End it with Boldly go, that's a good ending," Danny said and stood. "But you have all afternoon to get that down on paper. Right now you need lunch, I need lunch, you need to get out of this office and blow off some steam. Come on, let's go."

"I'm driving," Steve said and held out his hand as he rushed for the door.

"What did you think I mean by 'blow off some steam'?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Just give me your keys," Steve huffed and together they left the office.

 _ **428\. Write a commencement speech for the Jedi Academy.**_

"Why is it that people get so up in arms over one or the other? You can be a fan of Star Trek or Star Wars but not both?" Steve asked as he towered over the young man he'd just arrested. "Where is the 'and' in this situation? Who wrote this stupid rule? Doesn't the whole idea go against what being a Jedi means?"

"You can be a Jedi and evil," the young man stated.

"And you can be a Slytherin and good, so what's your point?" Steve asked.

"My point is that the great divide lies within the fandom," the fugitive answered.

"The what? What the fuck is a fandom?" Steve asked.

"It is a group of fans of a certain show or book or comic or movie, and together they do things online or in real life with regards to their particular interest."

"And you can only be in one fandom?" Steve asked. "That seems like it would be besides the point. Like elitists are one or the other but never both, and that doesn't sound like a community to me."

"Well, no, but for the most part it is an unwritten rule that you like one or the other."

"That's bull shit, I like both," Steve stated as Danny appeared.

"Everything all right?" Danny asked as he looked at the determination in Steve's face.

"Your partner has a new calling in life," the fugitive stated.

"He doesn't need anymore, what did you do?" Danny asked angrily.

"He said that you can't be a fan of Star Trek and Star Wars," Steve answered.

"Hey, I didn't say that!" The fugitive protested. "It's just a thing!"

"I doubt that very much," Danny said and rolled his eyes.

"You've clearly never been to a convention!" The fugitive stated.

"Oh we have, there is a big one here, and you'd be surprised at how many times we've made arrests at it," Danny said. "But not because of duelling fandoms, because people suck."

"You know about fandoms?" Steve asked.

"I have a teenage daughter, she's in all of them," Danny answered.

"Doubtful, there are hundreds of thousands of fandoms," the fugitive said.

"Okay, she's in nearly all of them," Danny countered.

The fugitive rolled his eyes.

"Why are we arguing this when we just arrested this guy for trafficking in people?" Danny asked.

"Did you find anything in the room?" Steve asked.

"There is no one else in there," Danny answered.

"Like I'd bring that up to my room," the fugitive stated and then cursed.

"So where are they then?" Danny asked.

"In a container down by the water, but they are likely being moved as we speak," the guy confessed.

"Did you catch that?" Danny asked out loud.

"What are you doing?" The fugitive asked.

"You like syfy?" Danny asked and smiled as he motioned to the wireless ear bud, nearly invisible in his ear. "We just got all of that on tape. And our tech guy, who is a giant geek, says you're wrong. It's a commonly accepted fact that many like both Star Wars and Star Trek. That is the really reason these conventions and fandoms exist, for inclusivity not exclusion."

"Whatever," the man said and began to pout.

 _ **429\. Write about the time you stole something—a bag of pretzels, a shirt, an idea-from a friend.**_

"Intellectual property does have value Steven," Danny said as he stewed in the passenger seat of his own car. "You can't just steal my ideas and call them your own."

"I'm not, this is a joint idea. We are doing this together."

"The idea was mine in the first place and you took it," Danny snapped and there was something childish in it.

"How do you know that I didn't have the same idea? We've worked together for so long. I know the way you think. I know the calls you would make and you know me," Steve protested.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Now come on. Suck it up and let's do this job," Steve ordered.

"No, you go. I'll wait here," Danny said as a crowd of reporters crowded around the car. "It was your idea. You deal with it."

"I'm not making this arrest on television without you," Steve stated.

"I'm not participating in this arrest if it is done on camera," Danny protested.

"It was your fucking idea to call the media," Steve yelled.

"Now I get the credit?" Danny yelled back.

"You know they can hear us fighting!" Steve stated and motioned to all the cameras now on them.

"They know we fight. They make fun of us for it because they can't find any other dirt one Five-O to drag us through the mud because we're awesome."

"I agree with you," Steve yelled. "Now come on."

"Putting on quite the show now, Steven," Danny huffed.

"Here comes the suspect, are we doing this or not?" Steve asked.

"Perfect, just what I wanted to have happen," Danny said and bound out of the car, drawing his weapon and yelling, before Steve could react. "Down on the ground! Hands where I can see them."

"What the hell was that?" Steve asked. He'd reacted to Danny's move, pounced and straddled the guy and closed the hand cuffs securely around his wrists before he could turn back to his partner.

"That was my plan all along," Danny said and stowed away his weapon. "Did you honestly think I would go up all those flights of stairs when I'd profiled this guy and knew he'd come down as soon as he saw the cameras? He loves to be in the thick of things. Needs to be in the know. So I knew he'd come down to us if we just waited long enough."

"It was a good idea," Steve said as he got up off the ground and then hoisted the fugitive up with him.

"I have them from time to time," Danny said and turned back to the crowd of reporters. "Thanks folks, but that's all the action you're getting tonight," he said and returned to the car.

 _ **430\. Create a self-loathing James Bond villain. He or she strives for world domination, but what is he/she compensating for? Write a few diary entries.**_

"This manifesto is written like a terrible Bond plot. What were you thinking?" Danny asked of the man before him.

"I was thinking that if the life of crime didn't pay off then at least I could sell my story from prison and be rich off the movie rights. I didn't kill anyone so I wont be there long," the man responded. "And I need a plan to fall back on. Mum always said to be prepared with a back up plan."

"This material has been confiscated as evidence toward your motives and cannot be used outside of the processes of the law until the statutes of limitation have run there course. Which means someone on the outside could make up a story based on your story and get rich before you can profit from your own material," Danny explained.

"If the story wasn't so ludicrous and lame. This is dumb and whiny and will be the biggest box office flop ever," Steve added. "It's like the diary of Doctor Evil, it's not even a manifesto. It's terrible writing and if we didn't know better, I'd say a whiny teen wrote it out of spite toward someone who was mean to them."

"Unless someone makes it into a satirical comedy making fun of this guy's stupidity," Danny commented to bring them back around to the confession in writing. "It looks like a fiction, but it's so dumb it's reality. My opinion, you're neither a good writer nor a good criminal. You should probably do something else."

"Stick to your day job," Steve said and laughed. "Or what you did before you were pulled into the gang. Come on now, you're not even in a place of power within the gang. You're just their financial services rep."

"I'm important!" The man protested.

"You count the money and get it back into circulation," Danny accused. "That does not make you a Bond Villain. It makes you a lackey."

"Even if your lackey story was good enough to be a satirical comedy those movies make very little at the box office because they suck and only a certain kind of juvenile person likes that crap," Steve protested. "But you would know that if you were any good at the financial side of things, but you're not even good at that are you?"

"No, I'm rubbish with numbers," the man confessed.

"Well, at least you kept a record, of sorts, of what you were doing within the gang. We can, maybe, use this to our advantage. Or, you could tell us where they are hauled up and we'll deal with you to get you a lesser sentence," Danny offered.

"I'll deal!" The man stated.

"A Bond villain you are not," Danny said with a laugh. "But maybe a piece of shit parody will make you a few bucks once you've given up all your associates."

"You'd do better as a whiny blogger on youtube, but I think being a convicted criminal is against their terms of service," Steve said.

"Or at least it should be," Danny offered. "Sorry, but I think you're going to have to find another way to make money after this."

"I could be a Five-O informant!" The man stated.

"Nah, we need people in the loop, and I don't think anyone is going to deal with you after this," Steve said and waved the manifesto before him. "You're about to burn too many bridges."

"Maybe I should go back to school," he said, crest fallen.

"Maybe you should have never left it in the first place," Danny said and together he and Steve led the suspect away.


	76. Prompts 431 to 435

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Trying to get a jump on this update, yet again. I'm so glad I got it done early last week because the back end of the week was spent dying. I was so sick. Feeling better, but not 100% so I'm getting started early, to pace myself through the week. At least these are done, they are the beast part of my weekly update. Enjoy.**_

Prompts 431 to 435

 _ **431\. What's on your mantel, and why?**_

"As nice as they are, they are pretty useless in Hawaii," Danny said as he and Steve stood near a fireplace in the house of their current, captured fugitive.

"Yeah, who has a fire, like a real wood burning fire, in their houses these days?" Steve asked as he spun on the fugitive. "I mean way to try and get rid of the evidence but you smashed the glass into the unit and that choked out most of the flames. Big waste of time when you knew we were on your tail."

"Or maybe it was a distraction," Danny said and looked to the mantle. "These gas inserts, that's all they are, and all this additional mantel space is dressing. I mean it's different, like your your place Steve, you actually have a wood burning fireplace, that needs a fully encased, brick, hearth and mantel and chimney, but these things, they need a pipe, a gas line and a fan. So all this, is…"

"Redundant?" Steve asked as the colour in the face of the fugitive blanched.

"Exactly," Danny said and reached up and grabbed the beam across the front that looked like drift wood but as he touched it he could see that it was loose. "Gimme a hand Steve," he said and together they pulled the beam and the whole front of the unit came away. "Chip board and set dressing," he added as it revealed the compartments behind.

"Well that doesn't look suspicious at all," Steve said and laughed as they found money, boxes of discs and USB drives, and nestled snuggly into a corner, a pair of weapons. "Those gonna link you to the murders?" He asked and turned to the suspect once more. "I mean, I'm sure all of this is very incriminating, but the guns, those are the kicker aren't they?" He continued as his smirk grew wider. "Book em' Danno," he added as he snapped on a pair of gloves and reached for the weapons. "And call Eric and his team down here, they have evidence to collect."

"I want a lawyer," the fugitive stated.

"None of these guys, right?" Danny asked and held up a box full of files with names and law firm crests all over them. "I mean, these are your targets right, so who in their right mind would represent you? Unless you have an insider. Was that his file that you burned, or rather, tried to burn?"

"Lawyer," the man demanded.

"Sure, but first, let's take you in and stick you in our holding rooms for a little while, while we clean this up," Steve said and hoisted the guy up by his under arms so that he was handcuffed and standing before him. "I'll bring him around to the office and send you Chin and Kono," he added over his shoulder to Danny.

"So I'm not booking him in?" Danny asked and raised a questioning eyebrow to his partner.

"No, I need you to find the lawyer to turn on him," Steve said and winked. "Or maybe you should talk to all these people in these files as our victims in this case have all been high profile defence lawyers, and well, maybe they will be able to tell you who the one setting them up is."

"I have a good idea who that is," Danny said and knelt by the smashed gas fire unit. "Bobby Bradley-Baker," he said and the fugitive choked a little in shock. "He's a big name here on the island. Too bad all his cases are going to have to be re-investigated because he's dirty," he added and pulled the semi charred file out of the fire. "The thing about files is that if you don't take the papers out of the encasing file, you just scorch the edges and the rest is a slow burn but because you smothered your own fire, the file is fully intact."

"Shit," the man cursed.

"How about we call Bobby in, under the pretence that we have one of his clients asking for their lawyer and arrest him for collusion?" Steve asked excitedly.

"It's all you, big guy. Do what you want. I'm staying here, remember," Danny said and flipped through the file in his hand.

"This is going to be so much fun," Steve said, grabbed the fugitive by the arm and pulled him along with him.

"You love your job?" The fugitive asked in defeat.

"Oh yeah, people like you make it so much fun." Steve answered and left Danny alone to clean up the scene.

 _ **432\. Consider a news story from the past week that made you feel impassioned, despite the fact that the central issue doesn't impact your daily life. Write about why issues matter to us even when they don't affect us.**_

 _ **A/N: When I started writing this prompt the big news here was that Gord Downie of the Tragically Hip had died. If you don't know who he was, I wont go into major details but he had a very agressive form of brain cancer and even after surgery he knew it wasn't going to get better. He embarked on one last tour with his band as a fairwell and the country tuned in and came out because we knew this was his farewell. People called them the Canadian Band, but I believe that the Tragically Hip did reach farther than our boarder. He will be missed.**_

"Because people, contrary to popular belief, do care about other people, be they known to them or strangers," Danny said as he and the team stood in the bullpen watching the news play out on the screens around them. "It's all part of behind human and a global community. The world has become so much smaller because of social media. It's almost like its happening here because it is so widely distributed."

"But it's a rock star," Steve said.

"Their music has been used in so many things, you wouldn't even know it, until it was brought to your attention. Kono, you have most of their stuff don't you?" Chin asked.

"Oh yeah, Yer Favourites, Is the quintessential album if you're new to the Tragically Hip, but yeah, I been a fan for a while," she answered.

"Of a Canadian Rock band?" Steve asked in confusion.

"50 Mission Cap is literally played at almost every hockey game ever," Danny said, "You've heard it and you know it."

"And Grace, Too," Chin said.

"Ahead By A Century is my personal favourite," Jerry commented.

"You too Jerry?" Steve asked in shock.

"Kono introduced me to the music," Jerry said and shrugged. "It's great."

"I get it, it's sad, but this is like a movement," Steve said. "Canada up there in the cold, they are an anomaly."

"They are passionate about the things that make them Canadian," Kono said and laughed. "And this was Canada's band."

"And it will never be the same," Chin said and shook his head.

"Beloved by a whole country Steve," Kono countered. "We have family up there in Canada. It's a big deal."

"And the music is pretty damn good. Like old rocker, there is something to be said about the charm of it. The lyric genius that the man was... It is sad, don't you think, but at the same time that band made an impact, and that man never let his illness stop him. Brain cancer and a fairwell tour that literally had the whole country tune in for the last televised concert. Their prime minister was there, at a concert, because that's what it means to people," Chin jumped in again. "Remember in 94' we were up there visiting and Auntie took us to the concert with our cousins. We had no idea what to expect but I think we left feeling it, a little Canada in our hearts forever. I love it. It felt different from some of the stuff we did here."

"My first trip to Canada, and of course I surfed that coast. I remember saying I went for the surf but I left a fan," Kono said.

"Rest well, Gord. You will be greatly missed," Chin said.

"I think it's time to convert Steve, you have that album handy?" Danny asked.

"Heck yeah," Kono said and typed something into the smart table.

" _My Music At Work…_ "

 _ **433\. You discover that you are one-quarter Cherokee**_

"And you're surprised?" Danny asked as Steve had just gotten his result from a DNA test.

"Kinda. I always wondered but now I know. It's pretty cool!" Steve said and smiled. "Don't you wonder where your ancestors are from.

"I know, for the most part," Danny answered. "We haven't officially gotten the DNA results but Grace has been researching the families for a long time. And because of Charlie's illness we had a lot of family medical history to look into. Talk to Grace, she'll help you map your ancestral history. Maybe you'll learn something exciting about those Cherokee in your history. Maybe it will bring you closer to the way you are and understanding that. Maybe they were among the code talkers in the war. You never know what you're going to find."

"Great idea," Steve said and smile. "You think she'd be into it?"

"Yeah, she's into it," Danny answered with a laugh. "She'll do her best to find out if our families have crossed before. That's her big interest. She actually found ties within the Williams family to the war and Hawaii. I had a great, great, uncle stationed in Pearl he was there when your grandfather died."

"No way!" Steve said in shock.

"Yeah, the things you learn," Danny chuckled.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Steve asked.

"I'm telling you now."

"I need to know the story," Steve said and pressed his phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Danny asked.

"Grace!"

"She's not off school yet, if she answers her phone she'll be in trouble and if she sees you're number she'll assume something happened to me!" Danny said and grabbed at the phone. "Text her that you butt dialled!" He ordered when the call was canceled. "And then ask her to come into the office after school to help you."

"Good idea," Steve said and did as he was told.

"One set of test results and you have to drop everything for it. Could we maybe work on work until Grace is done?" Danny asked as he took a deep breath to centre himself.

"Sure, caught a case?" Steve asked and looked up from his texting.

"Only the one we've been working on all day…"

 _ **434\. How many times have you worn those shoes? Where've they been? With whom? Doing what? (If you really want to have fun, write from the shoes' point of view.)**_

"Maybe it's time to think about a new pair," Danny said as he motioned to the worn out patchy boots Steve was struggling to lace up with new laces. "New laces aren't going to save them."

"They're fine," Steve protested. "They are just for working. They don't need to be fancy and they've gotten me through a lot."

"You're going to be sentimental about shoes when you bug me about wearing ties?" Danny asked.

"These are boots," Steve countered. "and if they could talk, they would tell you of every trial and tribulation, every top secret mission, every day in the mud and dust storm, and hell that I lived through on tour. So sure, maybe I'm a little sentimental about these boots, but these are my working boots and I get shit done in these boots."

"Fair enough," Danny said and let the subject drop.

 _ **435\. Think of the person you hate most. What part of them exists in you, and what does that side make you do?**_

"I think that is part of the problem. We, all of us, have people we don't like and in general there are reasons behind it but we don't want to admit that it's because we have things in common with the people we don't like because it's like looking in a mirror sometimes," Danny said.

"So like what?" Steve asked intrigued by the idea.

"Like ambition. Like what would you do for the job just to see someone else do the same thing and pull a gun on you and stand his ground," Danny offered.

"But you don't hate me!" Steve laughed. "Though you say you do, you really don't."

"That's true," Danny said.

"So do you really hate people?" Steve asked.

"I hate the people that killed Matty, and then I turned around and did what they did. Eye for an eye style, and that's really not me…is it?" Danny asked.

"That was different," Steve said and hushed his voice.

"I don't like to hate people," Danny said. "I don't like to have that kind of feeling in my heart because I don't know why people are the way they are all the time. I hate actions. I hate murder. I hate corruption, but can you hate an individual because of their actions or do you look to find justice and correction of errors? Maybe they are sick. Maybe they did it out of necessity. Maybe it was the only way out and that is why we say that the law is blind because it can't see into the hearts of people to try and change them or understand them but there have to be rules that society follows and that falls to the blind law and faith we have in it."

"So you don't hate your childhood bully, or the narcissist that needed to make competition with you, whether you liked it, or know it, or even willingly participated?" Steve asked.

"Bully's bully because there are other issues. Narcissists have an illness, and though I don't condone their actions, if they don't see it and get help for it, then they will be held accountable. Do you just turn on your blinders and decide to hate, or do you try and take the hard road, choose love, and get to the bottom of the real issues. I didn't choose to be a cop because I hate crime, but I chose to be a cop because I love people, humanity, the greater good of everyone. Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness."

"Never thought of it that way," Steve said and a grin spread across his face. "You sure you want to open a restaurant and now moved into a more phycological profession?"

"Food makes people happy, I'm already moving into a more phycological profession," Danny answered and winked. "I'm already in a phycological profession. I just counselled you, didn't it?"

"Well done," Steve answered with a nod and a thank you.

"Just a little less hate in this world is a step in the right direction," Danny said with a slight bow of his head as he turned away from the office door. "Have a look at that file, if you don't mine. The governor wants it on her desk in a few hours."

"I'm on it."


	77. Prompts 436 to 440

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Happy Easter! Happy whatever it's a long weekend!**_

Prompts 436 to 440

 _ **436\. The first time you were deceived.**_

"God, that's basically human nature. It has happened so many times, over such a long period of time and in this job, can you really say that you remember the first time or just the worst time? How am I supposed to remember the first time?" Danny asked. "I think the biggest was probably Jameson but otherwise the first was so long ago and minor in comparison to the deceit of the Governor, and Rachel's baby lies, that I can't be bothered to remember the others. What's the point in dwelling on them anyways?"

"Those are major ones," Steve said with a nod. "I'll add my mom's which might have been my first…technically," he added.

"That is true," Danny said in agreement. "But you didn't know until after the fact though, but it did spawn all of the other major deceptions in your life. So was it the first or the last of the greats? Does it continue on? Are we still being completely deceived by everything? When will we know?"

"Not until we get there, I guess," Steve said thoughtfully. "So I suppose there really isn't any reason to dwell on the idea."

"No, you're right, because we have so many other things to dwell on at present," Danny said and finally handed his partner the stack of files he'd walked in with.

"What if these are the deceit?" Steve asked as he took the files.

"They may not be involved in that particular deception, but they are all deceptions in their own right. If they weren't they would have never cross our paths and we would not have jobs," Danny said.

"And now I am left to review all the deceptions so that the district attorney only gets the truth?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Danny nodded. "It's all part of the job."

"Why can't you do it and I'll go looking for new deceptions?"

"I've already done my part!" Danny said. "The files are finished and ready to go, but the new governor wants you to sign off on everything for accountability."

"Held to a higher standard," Steve said and sighed.

"Exactly, or our immunity and means would only be license to deceive ourselves," Danny said.

"Never thought of it that way."

"Good, don't, it defeats the purpose of having law enforcement," he finished and left the office.

 _ **437\. The first time you deceived someone.**_

"I didn't mean to, it just happened," Charlie sobbed.

"What happened?" Danny asked as he looked to the principal.

"Charlie was caught deceiving his classmates by telling them that he is a medical miracle," the man before them said harshly and in tones to scold the child.

"But he is," Danny said. "It's not a lie, or deception, he has, or had, a rare blood disease that threatened his life and his life was saved with my stem cells, which is a medical miracle and marvel," Danny finished to the sceptical glares of the man before him. "Where is principal carter?" He asked.

"Maternity leave," the man answered.

"So you're new and have no clue what is going on or how to treat my son in the event of relapse?" Danny asked in anger to spin the meeting into his favour. "Sit down, I'm not finished," he said as the man decided he would try and protest. "You didn't even bother to pull the file, or call the vice principal, or even Principal Carter to see what was going on, you just assumed that this little boy couldn't possibly be telling the truth and now that he's in a new class, with a new teacher, who wasn't here previously, that he is trying to be deceptive to gain what exactly?"

"Mr. Williams I…"

"Stop, you didn't do your job! The only people deceiving anyone here is you, and more so, the only person your really trying to deceive is yourself. Get Mr. Rocco in here. Where the hell is Mr. Rocco?" Danny yelled as he opened the door to the office and addressed the secretary. "I'm sorry Judy, this isn't your doing. Can you please get Mr. Rocco for me?"

"Of course Detective," the secretary Judy answered.

"While you're at it will you call Charlie's mother and see if she can't come down here with his medical records to rub in this morons face?"

"This has to do with Charlie's medical issues?" Judy asked and jumped from her desk as she b-lined for the filing cabinet where the special student files were kept.

"Yes Judy, he is accusing my son of deceiving people when it is stated very clearly that Charlie is aware of his medical condition and that he is to make people aware of it even if they have already read his files. But in this case, clearly this substitute principal, is high on himself and is trying to power trip but doesn't know that if he disregards the medical documentation of his students and something happens because he jumps to conclusions, well, he can be held liable if something happens and the students do not get the proper, or improper, medical attention that they need."

"I tried to tell him that," Judy said, "but you know how these kids of board members act."

"Judy!" The principal scolded from the doorway as the file was handed between secretary and detective.

"You were warned," Judy said, rolled her eyes, and hit the intercom. "Mr. Rocco can you please report to the office? Mr. Rocco to the office, please." She spoke slowly and with authority, never braking direct eye contact with the substitute principal.

"Hey, hello Detective Williams good to see you!" Mr. Rocco said as he rushed into the office. "What's the problem Judy?"

"Mr. Baldwin," Judy answered.

"What did you do now?" Mr. Rocco asked and there was clear aggression and annoyance in his tone.

"He's accusing Charlie of not knowing what his medical issues are and of deceiving his new teacher Mrs. Baldwin and the students," Danny said, with emphasis on the new teachers name as he made eye contact with the principal. "You're wife?"

"My brother's," Mr. Baldwin answered.

"Nepotism at it's finest," Danny said and slammed the medical student file into the mans hands. "Read it," he ordered as he put his phone to his ear. "Get me the number for School Board member Baldwin. Thanks." He said and hung up.

"Mrs. Edwards is on her way," Judy announced.

"Good God, you've really screwed up this time," Rocco said as he looked to Baldwin. "Come on Charlie, let's go for a little walk to calm you down and then I'll take you back to class and have a chat with your new teacher." He added as Danny's phone began ringing.

"Steve I can't talk right now, I'm dealing with an emergency regarding Charlie. No, he's all right, don't panic. No, I'm just going to ruin some careers because this lazy shit isn't bothered enough to read a fucking file and then accuses my son of deceiving his sister-in-law! That's what I said. Maternity leave. If things get any worse I'll call her, or maybe I'll just get the governor involved. I'm sure she'll love that," Danny carried on his phone conversation as the principal tried to protest. At one point he unclipped the handcuffs from his belt and waved them in his face. It silenced him for a hot second. "Yeah, I'm going to suggest Rocco take over as principal and this guy be downgraded to never working in a school again, but his relative is on the board so I may have to get that person removed before I get him removed. It could take a while. Could I spin it as obstruction of justice if I'm here too long and miss out on the case we're working? Well I mean I could flash the immunity and means around, but I could also just call the governor and have her deal with it. Sure, Jeremy Baldwin. Yeah. Thanks. Call me if you find anything on this guy," Danny said and ended the call as he turned to look at the now silent and completely blanched substitute principal. "You've got guilt written all over your face. Do you need these?" He asked and held out his handcuffs.

"No." the man answered shortly.

"You're face says otherwise," Danny accused. "You might want to hand that back to me," he said. "It is my son's confidential file and I don't need the likes of you knowing any more than that you are in deep shit until my ex-wife arrives and we decided how to proceed." He added as his phone rang again. "Hello," he answered not recognizing the number. "Mr. Baldwin, hello, Detective Williams with the Five-O task force. I would like to ask you a few questions about Jeremy Baldwin." He began the conversation as professionally as he could. "How are you related to Jeremy. He's your grandson, interesting, and how long has he been a principal? His first assignment. Has he had training into the medical needs of his students? He is currently accusing my son, who has a blood disorder, of lying about it and has called me off a case to deal with it. Had he simply read the files, as I am being told he was prompted to do, we would not have this problem, but now that he has called me into the office, has caused my son distress and has proven to me that he is, as of yet, unfit to be a principal, and because my sons teacher, his sister-in-law, was the one to bring up the issue in the first place, without reading the file on my son, I have to wonder what kind of system you are running here. I suggest that you have this man removed from this school at once, place Mr. Rocco in a position of authority while Mrs. Carter is off on Maternity Leave, or I will be forced to get the Governor of Hawaii involved in the investigation of your position on the board and your elevation of family members within it. Yes sir. No sir, it is not a threat, it is a promise. I'm involved now."

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel asked angrily as she stormed in.

"Danny is on the phone with Board of Education member Baldwin, and shits about to hit the fan," Judy said.

"Baldwin, like Baldwin?" Rachel asked and pointed at the silent substitute principal standing in the corner. "As in Baldwin my son's teacher?"

"Yes," Judy answered.

"Where is Mr. Rocco?" She demanded.

"Calming Charlie down and returning him to class," Judy answered.

"Good. He's all right?"

"He's fine, or he'll be fine," Danny said as he ended the call. "He'll learn a valuable lesson from this."

"And what is that?" Rachel asked and folded her arms.

"That even adults can make huge mistakes and that sometimes, even they, don't get away with it," Danny said and raised his phone to his ear once more as it was ringing again almost as soon as he'd hung up on the Board Member. "What do you have for me? Really? Wow…" Danny's eyes brightened as he turned toward the principal. "Registered?" He asked and held out his handcuffs again. "That solves all my problems. I'll be back in the office soon. Rachel is here to continue on the warpath. I'll just wrap this up and come back in. Do me a favour call the Governor and make her aware of this situation. I don't want another Baldwin alive working for this school board. Not nepotism, just you messed with the wrong dad on the wrong day and you'll be paying for it for the rest of your life. Thanks Steve." He finished the called and looked to his ex-wife.

"Nepotism to cover up what Daniel?" She asked angrily.

"He's a register sex offender in the state of California," Danny answered. "He has failed to register here in Hawaii upon his return two and a half years ago."

"Are you Fucking Kidding Me?" Rachel practically screamed.

"What's the problem?" Mr. Rocco asked as he burst back into the office.

"I'll leave you with Rachel, but you Jeremy Baldwin, are under arrest," Danny said. "Come along."

"Take me to his teacher. Right Now!" Rachel ordered.

"You got this momma?" Danny asked as he turned toward the door.

"Warpath is an understatement, Daniel, but I'll keep you posted," she answered with a nod.

"Call the office, or I may have the governor call you directly," he said with a way.

"I look forward, so very much, to that phone call," she said and followed Mr. Rocco out of the office.

"Have a great rest of your day Judy. Thanks for everything."

"You too Detective," Judy said as the school phone began ringing.

"Big into throwing your weight around?" Danny asked as he pushed the man in handcuffs ahead of him. "Not big about reading, or research. What made you think you could get away with shit like this?"

"I came back for a new start," he confessed.

"And yet, you chose to put yourself into a place where you would be around children," Danny said and shook his head. "Or was it your grand father's idea to just sneak you in there?"

"It was my idea, I asked for his help," the man confessed.

"Does he know about your California days?"

"No, not exactly."

"And what about your brother's wife?"

"Neither of them know why I got in trouble on the mainland."

"More deceptions," Danny said and shook his head before stuffing the man into the back seat of the Camaro. "You know this kind of stuff always comes back around, especially if you exhibit narcissistic tendencies and throw your weight around. Make waves and you'll get caught."

"I see that now."

"Do you really?" Danny asked sceptically. "Because I think the only one your really deceiving is yourself."

 _ **438\. A wedding planner tries to talk a young couple into signing up for a more elaborate ceremony than they had originally planned.**_

"So because they have money you figured that was okay?" Steve asked. "You know because it's not their day or anything, and you know, they wouldn't have any clue as to what would be memorable or meaning for to them because they've never been married before?"

"See that's the problem with weddings," Danny jumped in. "It's all about the business and no one in the industry cares that these two people are going to spend their lives together. They are in cahoots with the people who do the divorce settlements. Probably illegally gambling over this whole situation too!" He accused. "Wedding planning set them up to fail and when you find a couple who do agree on everything, have a plan to have a simple intimate affair, and you get crooks like this guy coming in to try and steal their money. What I'd like to know is who died and made you deserving of their money?"

"It's the business," the man answered, he was shaking in his boots - flip flop saddles.

"And now your business is under investigation for fraud because you can't just help a couple create what they want, you have to trick them into more than they can afford. You belong in prison."

"Everyone is doing it!" He protested.

"But you got caught because they just so happen to be friends of ours. It's a small island and you tried to screw over locals!" Danny accused.

"So now we have our team, and others in the business working to audit your company to see who else you tried to screw over and we will put all those fraud charges on you."

"But it's not even my business, I'm just one of five planners."

"Are you saying that your boss, the CEO of the company, forces you to do things like this?"

"It is the company line that you're suppose to tow," the man in handcuffs answered.

"And is it in writing or is it just a verbal rule that they have put on you?" Steve asked.

"Verbal," the man nodded. "Because clearly it's illegal. No lawyer writing that into a contract would actually do it."

"True," Danny nodded.

"Not if they were in their right minds," Steve added. "So why, if you knew it was wrong would you do it?"

"Because it's easy for the most part and once you've done it as much as we have it just gets easier and easier."

"Until, at last, you meet your match and the couple actually know what they want," Danny said.

"Generally the rule of thumb is that if they come to you looking for a planner, then clearly they don't have a clue what they are doing and you can generally take advantage of them. If they really knew everything that they wanted, and could do it themselves, then they wouldn't hire a planner and spend that extra money."

"Except we had heard rumours of your company and their behaviours so we sent our guys in undercover just to mess with you, and now you are the one arrested and giving up your CEO," Danny said. "So who is the clueless one here, really?"

 _ **439\. I met him on the stairs.**_

"And then it all just happened so fast," the woman in the hospital bed started her tale.

"You'd never seen him before?" Danny asked.

"Just moving in. I'd seen the truck, two friends, and a couple times in passing. I run every day and take the stairs nine times out of ten - good cardio. So sure, I saw him."

"So it was just chance that he grabbed you on the stairs and dragged you into this?" Danny asked. "Or because he'd also come to know your routine of running every morning, he knew you'd be there at just the right time."

"Yes, I have no idea what this is all about," the woman insisted. "I was just out for a run!"

"How did you get away?" Steve asked.

"I work for the film company here on the island. I am trained in several martial arts, driving, and in general techniques to get myself out of situation while making it look really good."

"You're a stunt man, woman, person…"

"Yes, I am," she giggled. "So he grabbed me from behind and tried to drag me off the stairs but I collapsed to the floor with all my weigh, knocked him off balance, and tried to roll him but he had me and I went too. Usually I can get down a flight of stairs with little damage but he was the added obstacle and so here I am. He's in worse shape because by the first landing he hit the wall and it knocked the air out of him. I was conscious enough to kick him down the second flight and crawl back up to my apartment to call the cops."

"So did your neighbours who heard you screaming bloody murder," Steve said. "We picked up the guy two blocks away. He didn't get very far. The fall cracked four ribs and fractured his collar bone, and mucked up his back pretty good. Tried to run from police and ended up breaking his leg as he tried to climb up a dumpster and the fall back to earth broke a rib free and it punctured his lung."

"Serves him right, but I'm still not going to running any time soon."

"Not on that leg," Danny said and motioned to the boot like cast.

"And I was scheduled to be in the next big Marvel flick," she said crest fallen.

"Well, on the bright side, at least you got away. The man who attached you is a known suspect in a human trafficking ring. You brew the top off that by getting yourself free. Some of his other victims have not been as lucky."

"Did you stop the ring?" She asked sadly.

"He's given up some names, we're working on it," Steve answered.

"You'll let me know, right? I wont feel nearly as bad about missing this opportunity if I know you've ended at least that ring of slave traders."

"We can't give you all the particulars, but we're determined to do so," Danny said.

"So really, who needs to be a movie hero when you're already one in real life?" Steve added and the woman smiled.

"If we have any more questions, we'll be in touch," Danny said as he moved to leave. "Get some rest."

"Thank you both," she said. "Love knowing that there is a team of heroes here on the island the rival the movies."

"All in a days work ma'am," Steve said and winked and then he and Danny left the hospital room.

 _ **440\. List ten places you'd rather be right now.**_

"The moon. The Shire. The top of Everest! Anywhere else but right here," Danny grumbled as he tugged at the bow tie he was sporting.

"It's not just you Danno, it's everyone! We're all in this together and it's an obligation, we can't escape it," Steve said from his side. "And it happens annually, so you had time to prep for this. And you happen to bitch about it, in this very same manner, every year."

"I just don't see why we have to be here."

"Because we work for the Governor, therefore, we have to be at the ball."

"But why do we have to be like the guests of honour?" Danny asked. "We're just the task force. We don't work directly with her in the office on a daily basis. If she wants to highly the hardworking people of her team, why are we involved."

"Because technically we're her team," Steve countered. "And people spend money at this event when we're here."

"It's all for charity," Kono said as she appeared at his side.

"Keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better," Lou commented as he too took up a place in line.

"How the hell did Chin get out of this, this year?" Danny asked.

"He's teaching a class at the academy," the Governor said as she snuck up on them. "I've given him a pass for taking on that task. As for you, you didn't want to give up your whole weekend to teach, so you get to dress up in penguin suits and be paraded around because you're the reason, statistically speaking, that crime rates are falling in the state and I get to bank on that for profit."

"I have my kids this weekend," Danny protested.

"Your daughter seems to be enjoying herself," the governor said and motioned to the lovely young lady with Lou's son.

"The one and only time she's proud to be my kid," Danny sighed.

"She's got the shmusing down pat," the governor said. "She's already raised a thousand dollars for the women's shelter. All because she can talk up Five-O," she added as Grace motioned across the room and waved at her father when the people she was standing with made eye contact.

"She's my little activist," Danny said and smiled proudly.

"Or politician," The governor countered.

"Oh God no!" Danny said under his breath as Grace came forward with the group she'd been talking to.

"Mrs Anderson, Mr Davies, this is my father," Grace said to make the introductions.

"Hello," Danny said and shook hands with the two very wealthy looking individuals.

"Your daughter is quite the sales woman, and proud of your position sir," Mrs. Anderson said.

"She gets it from her mother," Danny said.

"Mother was in sales, but I am much more proud of my father and his philanthropic outlook on law enforcement," Grace spoke haughtily.

"Is that so?" Mr. Davies asked.

"I see the task force as much more than just a law enforcement group. It is our responsibility to reach out, in some case, to help people who have fallen on hard times or who have been unlucky in their situations. I don't believe that locking up everyone is going to be a solution, but rather, that these people who know the life and who could potentially cross into a better place deserve the help to get there," Danny explained. "It's how you gain respect, rather than fear of the police. And a person who receives help is more likely to help in return if you are in need."

"Sounds like a solid business plan, and exactly what your daughter is peddling. You have my support sir," Mrs. Anderson said.

"Thank you Ma'am," Danny said and shook her hand.

"And this is why you are here," The governor whispered as the two turned away and Grace lead them to another part of the room where Kono was standing. "I need that daughter of your to build you up."

"I guess I'll stop complaining if it means high praises for my Grace," Danny said.

"It's kinda scary how well she knows you," Steve said before he moved off to another part of the room.

"It's not scary, she's just growing up too fast," Danny said and sighed.


	78. Prompts 441 to 445

_**A/N: June 1st...sheepishly walks back in and waves. Sorry this took so long to get back to. The last two months have been crazy. I needed this break to focus on other things. But I think we'll be back to our regular schedule now.**_

Prompts 441 to 445

 _ **441\. Write directions for how to get from your house to the nearest supermarket**_

"Okay, here's the deal; we are going to the supermarket and you can drive us there and back," Danny said as he nervously jiggled his keys in his pocket.

"You'll let me drive the Cameron?" Grace asked in shock.

"You have to learn some where and with someone, and Steve is not the person to teach you, so the Cameron or your mom's SUV. Which are you more comfortable with?" Danny asked.

"Comfort has nothing to do with it! Let's go!" She answered excitedly.

"Comfort has everything to do with it," Danny said and stopped her in her tracks before she could run past him to the car. "You have to be comfortable with the vehicle to be alert and comfortable on the road. You need to know how to navigate. Spatially, how you are going to park, how big or small is the vehicle, how close are you to the road surface. Where are your tires with relation to you inside the vehicle, where are your signals, the emergency brake, the controls for your lights. How much gas do you have?"

"Okay, I get it! Let's go!"

"Wait," Danny stopped her. "With this driving responsibility comes other responsibilities. We are going to the supermarket, therefore you are going to participate fully in other adult tasks, like meal prep for the week, budgeting this weeks groceries, and checking labels for not so desirable additives and preservatives."

"What does that have to do with driving?" She asked with a huff.

"You want to be an adult and drive, you want to be excited because the Camaro is a nice, sporty, car, you had better believe I'm going to make sure you understand other things that comes with adulthood like pumping and paying for your own gas and insurance. Time management for things you will not enjoy but have to do like learning to deal with your own financial situation. If you want to drive, and take on that responsibility, you're also going to have to take on responsibilities like making your own doctors, dentists, and other appointments. If you get into an accident in the car, what do you do?"

"Call you!"

"You call 911 if you are able, but what if you aren't? What if you run out of gas because you were over confident and figured you could get by riding the red line?"

"Why do you have to be such a kill joy Danno?" Grace asked.

"Because life is a kill joy Grace and adulting is hard," he replied. "So we are going to the Safeway's on Kapahulu Avenue. How do we get there?"

"I'll just take you," she said. "I am familiar with that location."

"Fill me in, or no car," Danny warned.

"Right out of our driveway," Grace huffed sarcastically. "Down to the end of the block, left, left again to exit the development."

"Carry on," he prompted.

"Carry on to the highways. Merge onto the highway and take exit into Waikiki. Turn right onto Kapahulu and left into the parking lot. Park at the back of the lot because Steve gets the scratches and dings on the Camaro, we do not," she finished.

"All right, let's go!" Danny said and tossed the key's at his teenage daughter.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah, when we get there, you're doing all the shopping too."

"While you stay in the car and trust me with your credit card?" She asked to press her luck.

"Hell no!" He said. "Baby steps here Grace. Besides, I have cash and coupons for this trip."

"You're such a old woman," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Wait until you try to get everything on my list with the set amount of cash I have set out for you," he said.

"You've had this trip planned for a long time," she accused.

"Since you were born. Contrary to popular belief, I'm excited to teach you to drive and do adult things. It has had many incarnations in your sixteen years but now the day is here and I am ready for it. Are you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," he said brightly. "Let's go!"

 _ **442\. What was the hardest thing you've ever had to forgive?**_

"My brother for the betrayal. Rachel for the divorce and the additional betrayals later on. I guess betrayal of trust is the hardest thing to forgive. You'll never be as naive as you were before that, so how do you rebuild the trust?" Danny asked. "But sometimes you just have to let it go for your own good. Whether that means forgiveness or whatever, it has to happen for you, not for them."

"I get that but how do you let go when the betrayal has literally shaped who you became and how you now present yourself?" Steve asked alluding to what his mother had done to him.

"Who you are is on you. Who you will be will have nothing to do with your mother unless you want it to. You can forgive her and be less bitter but you never will forget the truth of the situation," Danny responded with a shrug. "Matt is dead, we know that all to well. I can never confront him about what he did, but for my own good I have tried to see it through his eyes and I guess desperation makes people do bad things. I forgive him for getting himself into a situation so bad that he had no choice. I forgive Rachel for what she did and know that we will never have the same kind of relationship as we once did because she deceived me. I'll never forget these things and will use them to guide me in the future, but I can't hold onto the hate."

"I get what you're saying but my mom now keeps popping in and out of my life, just when I think I've gotten over it," Steve said.

"You need to confront her then and tell her that she's got to make better decisions about your relationship if she wants to keep being selfish."

"You gonna talk like that to your mother?" He asked.

"Hell yes, all the time. I'm an adult with a life and not a child anymore. I have my own responsibilities to worry about and a life that was built without her. Sure, if something catastrophically wrong I'll drop everything and run to her because she my mom, but I can't hold my life for her bad decisions."

"Good point."

"Of course it is," Danny said and stood. "Now we have government mandated cases to solve. Your mother's little tirade has to wait."

"You two talk about me like I'm not even here," Doris said from her place in the corner of Steve's office.

"You shouldn't be," Danny said. "This is our place of employment," He added and walked out.

"He's a bad influence on you," Doris huffed.

"No, he's right mom. I'm working. It's a government job. I can't just take on your issues under the umbrella when the CIA or whoever you're working with now doesn't want to give you your way. Find Catherine and get your job down away from me," Steve said at the door to his office.

"We have a situation," Kono yelled and rushed out.

"You better not be here when I get back," Steve said before he bolted and joined his team.

 _ **443\. A child comes over to a friend's house and compares her home life to the friend's home life.**_

"Well I'm glad you like it," Danny said as he watched the little girl intently observing everything about his house.

"Oh yes, it is very nice Mr Williams. My mom keeps our house so clean and stark because its one of the custom model houses for her business. They are all the exact same when you buy them with all kinds of modern technology and security, and then I guess people change them to their tastes once they own them, but we don't get to do that because we want to sell houses just like ours," the little girl explained as she mimicked her mothers tones. "But your house is nice and lived in and there is colour. I love colour. I wish I could have a pink bedroom but I can't. It needs to be gender neutral. I don't even know what that is but my walls are white, my bedding is white with grey stripes, and none of the pictures in my room are actually people I know."

"Wow, that sounds so boring. I have a race car bed. My uncle Steve assembled it for me," Charlie spoke to his little friend.

"That's so cool!" She gasped. "I'm not even allowed to leave my teddy out."

"So your mom is a realtor?" Danny asked.

"What's that?"

"A person who sells houses," Danny answered.

"So designs smart homes with a company here. You can talk to you house and it will listen to you. We have a robot vacuum that she talks to like it's a dog. And the bathtub runs on command to exact temperatures. She says its good for people with different abilities and who need help. The control panels are all voice activated and there is braille everywhere."

"What's braille?" Charlie asked.

"It a type of writing that people who can't see can read with their fingers," Danny explained.

"That's cool, but why do you need braille if you can talk to you house?" Charlie asked.

"For if the power goes out I guess..." little Sadie answered. "Then again, the whole house is solar powered and has these giant batteries in the garage. I think it's a waste of space."

"You seem to know a lot about it," Danny commented.

"I hear about it all the time because that's what momma tells me when she makes me clean my room for showing people," Sadie said. "That's why I wanted to come over here," she added honestly.

"Well I'm happy to have you," Danny said and smiled.

"Thank you Mr Williams."

"Yeah, thanks Danno."

"No problem," he said and smiled. "Why don't you two go and build a fort in the living room and I'll order pizza."

"Really?" Sadie gasped with excitement.

"We do it all the time," Charlie said and jumped down from the barstool at the kitchen counter. "Come on!"

"Thank you Mr Williams," she said as she fled.

"You're welcome," he called after them but was greeted by giggles.

 _ **444\. Write for 10 minutes without stopping about everything that stops you from writing.**_

"I blame technology," Danny said as he and Steve sat before the Governor of Hawaii. "It's not like we want to fall behind but those damn computers are so efficient and getting us out into new cases so quickly that the paper work sometimes suffers for it. Our turn around time is so much faster than it ever was before the technology surpassed us."

"Is that so?" She asked but looked at Steve. "Because the files, as I've seen them, are all done in the same writing. I believe it's yours Detective. Do you do all the file work or is it a team effort?" She asked.

"Danny has the nicest penmanship of our people but it is a group effort," Steve answered. "I dictate a lot." He said and Danny rolled his eyes.

"You know a lot of this could be done on the computer," she offered, "and then it wouldn't all fall to Danny to write out. There are programs that transcribe for you. So you can dictate to a computer rather than wasting Danny's time."

"And how much does that kind of tech cost?"

"Much less than the tech you've already made me pay for," she countered. "I suggest we splurge and get you some software to help you with these files."

"Don't tell him that, he'll just copy and paste stuff from one case to another because in Steve's mind most of these case are exactly the same thing but they aren't," Danny spoke in a manner to scold but didn't hesitate until he realized he's just thrown Steve under the bus.

"Much of what he dictates to you is the same," she said and pushed files across her desk. "Don't take it the wrong way Detective, the files that you do bring me are impeccable, immaculate, and just what I want to see. But with a computer we'll save your hands the writing and you won't be the only one doing the files."

"You'll change your tune when they start coming into you a complete disaster," Danny grumbled.

"You can always proof them before they are printed," she offered.

"That's already the case and I end up rewriting the whole thing," he said.

"So that is why you do all the work?" She asked.

"Because he's anal about what we hand in. He likes being the teacher's pet," Steve teased.

"And he is, I'm not reprimanding Daniel," the Governor countered. "I want you to learn how to hand in files as immaculate as Danny's; which means you need to start taking more responsibility for the files. And you Detective, need to send them back to him instead of fixing them for him."

"Yes ma'am," Danny said while Steve pouted.

"I want you to catch up on your paper work this week. We'll have another meeting Friday, end of day, and they had better be on my desk."

"We wont have time to get the program," Steve protested.

"You have a technician who specializes in writing software code. If he can't procure for you an already functioning program by lunch today, why am I funding such a member of your team?" She asked.

"Toast is on it," Danny said and looked up from his phone. "It will be installed on you office computer by the time you get into the office," he added and received scolding glares from Steve.

"Well done Detective," The Governor said. "As for you Steven, I'm not paying for another weapon, program, or vehicle until you learn to hand in your paperwork on time. I'm denying this request for new vests."

"But we need new vests," Danny protested this time.

"I know, it's mandated, and I'm going to hold it over you so that you make Steve finish his paperwork properly," She said. "You'll get the go ahead for vest on Friday when the paper work is on my desk and you are back in those chairs." She finished and signalled for them to leave her office before they could protest any further.

 _ **445\. You woke up, and everyone in your family is gone. There's a post-it-note on the kitchen counter. What does it say?**_

"And this was all you found?" Steve asked and looked at Grace.

"Yes. Charlie is with mom for appointments but it's our time at Danno's so I came home after school and found this. You swear you haven't seen him?" She asked in a panic.

"No, he booked the day to prep for your cheer nationals," Steve answered. "Did you try calling him?"

"Of course I did!" Grace stated sounding just like her father as her anxiety rose. "It's the first thing I did when I read the damn note and it went directly to voice mail three time before it cut out and said the mail box was full."

"That not a good sign," Steve said and read the note again. "But this doesn't really seem all that bad. It just says 'gone out be back later'."

"It's not his writing," Grace said.

"No, I don't believe it is."

"I don't recognize it at all," she said.

"I'll take it back to the office and run it. I'm sure Toast will find something relatively quickly."

"What if he's already dead?" Grace asked in a panic.

"Who's dead?" Danny asked as he walked into the kitchen with two large grocery bags."

"Oh thank God!" Grace gasped and ran into his arms.

"What the hell?" Danny asked and looked to Steve for clarification.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Grace practically yelled.

"It's drying out. Steve made me jump in the ocean yesterday after a suspect with my phone in my pocket. It's right here," he said and picked up the large zipper bag full of rice off the counter. "I left a note." He added.

"That's not your writing!"

"It is, I just did it with my other hands because I was in the middle of dishes when I realized I needed to get the grocery story. I was on the landline all day trying to get to the bottom of the travel schedule for cheer. Those mothers can't agree on anything and so your whole square is split between two different airlines! It's ridiculous! So I had the phone pinned between my ear and my shoulder, dishwater up to my elbows and I just had to run. So I wrote with my less dominant hand because it was free enough and dry enough. I'm fine!"

"You had me terrified. I called Steve!" Grace practically yelled.

"And he would have found me had something happened," Danny said optimistically.

"It's not funny," she grumbled and stormed away.

"She's so your child," Steve said with a grin. "But maybe next time call me and I'll grab your groceries when it was my fault you didn't have your phone."

"Thanks," Danny said and laugh. "Seeing as you're here, you wanna slam these on the barbecue for me?" He asked as he unwrapped steaks he's picked up as a treat.

"Grill master McGarrett at your service," Steve said and rushed for the outdoor grill.


	79. Prompts 446 to 450

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for the warm welcome back!**_

Prompts 446 to 450

 _ **446\. Narrate the best one minute you can imagine.**_

"In your mind that would be us in the middle of a firefight taking out fugitives and saving the day all while not getting shot and being home before 6PM for beers by the water," Danny huffed sarcastically.

"And yours would be all rainbows and kittens and quiet days with your kids," Steve accused.

"Exactly because those are the days when I'm most happy, even if it's only for a minute," Danny countered. "Because that's usually all it last before the other shoe drops."

"And you blame me for that?" Steve asked indignantly.

"The job, Steven. I blame the job for the disruptions and so that's why I look forward to retirement of some kind, if I can make it there. Even then, my kids will be older by then and I'll have missed out on those quiet days. So I blame you for making me drop everything, especially on the weekends, to get out and save the day. Not that it's really your fault, it's the bag guy's who decide to break the law at the most inopportune or inappropriate times!"

"As long as it's not my fault," Steve huffed as he paced the length of his office.

"You know that I know it's not your fault, but it's just easy to blame you for the bad because you're the reason that I'm on this job."

"You'll never let go of that day in my dad's garage," Steve said with a shake of his head.

"Nope, I will not."

"It was one of the best minutes I can imagine. It was fast, there was yelling, and then bam, the team was formed. We wouldn't have gotten this far had I let you arrest me."

"Or pulled rank."

"Or that," Steve laughed.

"But only you would see that as one of the best minutes of your life," Danny said with a shake of his head. "But then again, it's probably the only spontaneity you've ever had."

"Because there's nothing spontaneous about the SEALs?" Steve was sarcastic in his questioning now.

"How would I know?" Danny asked. "You can't tell me because those things are classified, so my assumptions are based on the regimented behaviours you exhibit and I equate that to the training and the orders you had to follow. Is that spontaneous? No. It's calculated and planned."

"True enough," Steve agreed. "But when things popped up, you had to be able to troubleshoot on the fly. That's spontaneous."

"Is it? Or is it trained problem solving?"

"There's a different?" Steve asked.

"I'd say so," Danny answered.

"Agree to disagree there bud," Steve laughed.

"Okay," Danny rolled his eyes as Chin appeared in the door to Steve's office. "What's up Chin?"

"You two busy?" He asked.

"No," Steve answered.

"Wanna take over a hostage negotiation from HPD?" He asked.

"Heck yes, let's go!" Steve said excitedly.

"Of course we're taking over with thirty minutes left in the shift," Danny grumbled. "There's the other shoe I was talking about."

"Come on, we'll have this done in no time," Steve commented and headed for the door.

"Want me to go?" Chin asked before Danny could follow Steve.

"Nah, it's fine. I don't have the kids tonight," Danny responded and followed his partner.

 _ **447\. Steve Job comes back to life and invents one more groundbreaking product. What is it? Come up with a tag line that Apple will use to sell it.**_

"It would be a device that no one knew they needed but can't live without. When instead of leaving well enough along, he could have used his genius to end world hunger, or make water safe to drink, or end the deforestation of the planet's forests, or clean all the plastic out of the world's oceans. Those would be worth coming back for," Danny stated.

"The iPhone, and that man, changed the way people work. Half of our industry uses that technology to be better police officers," Steve countered.

"So is that the good? Is that the point? Or should he have created an algorithm to prove guilt, find murders before they kill, and locate the lost in a vast network of shadows?" Jerry jumped into the discussion. "Instead the smart phones have perpetrated more crimes, and in a much faster rather, than any other incidences in the technical revolution. And kids, don't get me started on the affects this technology has had one the children; not for the better I might add!"

"I agree with you one hundred percent Jerry," Danny said.

"Had he lived, after his suffering, maybe that's the way his mind would have gone," Toast threw in his two cents. "He had cancer and nothing he could do, no amount of money, could buy his cure. So what does that say? I think, had he been able to, he would have tried to find a way to prevent or cure cancer."

"True, I agree with that," Steve said and nodded. "Not that I don't believe that cure is already out there, it's just bad business for the pharmaceutical companies."

"Cause if you cure cancer there aren't other illnesses that need medications," Jerry said and it was clear that there was deep rooted aggravation in his speech.

"I feel that Jerry," Toast nodded. "I think that is one thing we can all agree on."

"True," Danny nodded. "But why did this conversation start again? Shouldn't we be working?"

"Right, we were here to tell Toast and Jerry that the budget is in and we are giving them the go ahead for upgrades," Steve said excitedly.

"So does that make me your Steve Jobs? How did this come up?" Toast asked.

"Thank you for the funding," Jerry jumped in just to make sure it seemed like they were grateful.

"Who knows, it seems like we have the attention span of a goldfish, so you're welcome for the funding. Time to get back to work I guess!" Steve said and looked around the office. "What else do we need to get done today?" He asked.

"Paper work." Danny answered.

"Then let's continue the conversation on Steve Jobs," Steve said to avoid actual work.

"No, get to work," Toast ordered. "I have big things to get to now that I have the funding."

"Fine," Steve began to pout.

"He's not going to listen to you," Danny said with a wave and walked away.

"I am too," Steve huffed and moved off to his office.

"Wow, that was weird," Jerry whispered to Toast when the others were gone.

"When is it not around here?" Toast asked.

"Good point," Jerry shrugged.

 _ **448\. You are to write a blurb for a biography of your best friend.**_

"Steve McGarrett is a hometown, homegrown, hero. Born in Hawaii to John and Doris, he made it his life's mission to serve and protect. Much of what he has done is top secret, classified information so I can't tell you that, and neither can he, but here he is the man of the hour, Steve McGarrett!" Danny spoke into the microphone to introduce his partner and best friends.

"Remind me not to get you to write the forward to my biography. You suck at it," Steve whispered in passing as he took to the stage.

"That was the point," Danny said before leaving the stage.

 _ **449\. You have just been handed five million dollars to start your own company, doing whatever you are passionate about. What is it? What do you do first? What do you do second?**_

"Five million doesn't go very far these days," Steve said as he paced the length of his office.

"Well, we're lucky to get any of it," Danny offered as he sat with an itemized list before him. "I think these recommendation from the team for upgrades are good. We do need some better security both physically and for the electronic system."

"I agree but Toast can just write us a new program for security. It still costs money if the computers are getting old and the actual physical equipment isn't shock proof, smash proof, and bullet proof."

"Good point, we've had some close calls in this building. Should we be looking for a better space? Maybe a bunker?"

"No. I think this is good but upgrades need to be done. More bullet proof glass would be a good starting point and maybe keypads or finger print locks."

"That's not very inviting," Steve countered.

"Who are we inviting in here?" Danny asked. "The people who actually come to see us for legitimate reason will feel safer knowing the kinds of people who have tried to get into this office or at us can't. And we can let in whoever we know is coming around."

"Right, drop in are no good, well except for your kids but we can give them key codes," Steve said.

"Exactly my point," Danny said and turning back to his list he put a big red check mark next to security. "On to new bullet proof vests."

"Yeah, you'll insist on those," Steve laughed.

"Of course I will, and I'll insist you wear one."

"So there's no fighting that," Steve said. "Why don't you just give me the list," he added and Danny passed him the paper. "Yeah, we probably can do all this especially seeing as you have reasonable reasons for the acquisitions."

"I'm always reasonable," Danny chirped. "Anything you want to add to this?"

"No, not right now. I'm sure the Governor will have something or other to add."

"Doesn't she always?" Danny said as he stood and rolled his eyes. "Well we better get on this."

"Yeah, let's go." Steve added with a sigh and followed his partner out.

 _ **450\. You receive a phone call from a grown son whom you gave up for adoption and who never wanted any connection to you. He says he wants you to meet your granddaughter.**_

"How do we tell this guy it's all a terrible scam?" Danny asked, his voice hushed as he watched the very happy ongoings of the very fake family before the.

"It will break his heart," Steve said and sighed. "How _do_ we tell him?"

"But what will be worse?" Danny asked. "Telling him now, arresting the fraud who has brought children into his crimes and taking advantage of a man who is legitimately looking for his son, or let the fraudulent activity play out until all this poor man's money is gone and his heart is broken anyway?"

"I wasn't not going to arrest the guy," Steve said. "But are we going to break the news in my regular way or yours?"

"You mean with tact or with force?" Danny asked.

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it," Steve said and hesitated. "Or do we wait for a better opportunity."

"Hell no! We are acting now because we have found the actual son who is being held captive, or was until we found him, and now this guy is right here before us."

"And what about the child that is here with them?" Steve asked.

"That's a whole other kettle of fish. First we have to identify this child and the others we found with son and then I guess we'll decide what to do with them, but for now, do everything you can to get that child out of here without injury."

"Right, so we're moving?" Steve asked.

"I guess... you give the orders around here," Danny answered and hesitated.

"It's still sad, isn't it?" Steve asked.

"It can't be. We can't be fooled by this. Not when we know the truth!" Danny said.

"Okay, then let's move," Steve said with a nod and Danny followed.

Together they signaled their back up and with weapons stowed but ready if they needed them, they moved toward the happy gathering.

"Jackson Poluck, you're under arrest for the kidnaping of Arthur and Corine Pattel," Danny said as he the gathering looked up. "And the enslavement of dozens of other children."

"What is all this?" The older gentleman asked in shock.

"Mr. Copperlind, this man is a fraud. We have your real son and granddaughter in a secure location. They are receiving medical care as we speak. This man has been trying to scam you for months and that child right there is a victim as well," Danny explained. "Little girl, what is your real name?" He asked as the cuffs were slapped on the younger man before them.

"Jill."

"Jill where are you really from?" Danny asked and knelt down before her.

"The big Island. He picked me up in one of the shelters about a week ago and told me that if I didn't play along until we got the money out of this man, I would never be returned."

"She was reported missing on the big island," Chin stated as he came forward.

"Contact her parents," Steve ordered and dragged Poluck away.

"I'm so sorry Mr Copperlind but if you come with us, we will bring you to your son and granddaughter," Danny apologized to the still dumb struck man before him.

"Okay," the man said and stood. "But you're going to have to run through this again for me, from the top, so that I can process it."

"I'll do my best sir," Danny said and lead him out of the hotel lobby.


	80. Prompts 451 to 455

Prompts 451 to 455

 _ **451\. Your daughter was born without taste buds. One day, she asks you to describe the experience of eating a butterscotch sundae. What do you tell her?**_

"I hate butterscotch," Grace said and turned up her noise at the ice cream sundae she was eating.

"Why'd you order it?" Danny asked.

"Because I have a class project that is to help us understand people with different abilities and what constitutes a disability," she answered.

"What does that have to do with butterscotch?"

"A person without taste buds wants a detailed description of what a butterscotch sundae is like," she answered. "I just happened to pick the person from the hat to be paired up with and I want a good mark so I wasn't going to tell them that I hate butterscotch."

"Your reasoning seems legitimate but how are you going to get around the dislike?" Danny asked.

"I'm hoping to explain the cold, the textures, the sweetness and then by the end conclude with of all the ice creams butterscotch is not my favourite taste. It is too sweet with a sharp bitter finished and no amount of vanilla ice cream or other toppings take away from that harshness," she explained.

"I don't think you should be faulted on your opinions," he commented. "And you know you don't have to finish that to write about it."

"I'm working my way around the butterscotch sauce and the ice cream tainted with the runoff."

Danny chuckled at his daughters determination.

"Hey guys!" Steve said and plopped himself down beside Grace. "Is that butterscotch?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Grace answered. "Want it? I've had my fill," she said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"You like butterscotch?" She asked sceptically.

"It's one of my favourites," he said.

"Mind telling me why?" She asked and pushed the bowl in front of him.

"Sure, I guess," he answered suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I hate the taste of butterscotch but I have to write a descriptive paper on it," Grace answered.

"That's one way around it," Danny said with a laugh as Steve shoved a heaping mouthful into his face.

"It's so good. Smooth. Rich. You get hints of a good scotch with the velvet of butter and the sweetness of the vanilla. It's so decadent and then you get the bitter edge," Steve spoke blissfully.

"Awesome, thanks uncle Steve."

"Thank you Grace," he said and smiled a goofy content grin.

"You want some chocolate ice cream to take the edge off?" Danny asked his daughter sympathetically.

"Triple chocolate please," she responded.

"Coming right up," he laughed, stood and headed back to the counter.

 _ **452\. Your new love, an accomplished fiction writers, is coming to your house for dinner for the first time. Earlier today, you bought 20 new books to display, hoping to impress him. Write the dialogue for the scene when he discovers you've never read them.**_

Grace stormed into the house huffing and frustrated. Danny watched as she went. She saw him, held up her hands for him to not ask anything as she grumbled something unintelligible and proceeded to her room, slamming the door behind her with such force that it shook the walls of the cinderblock house.

Forty-five minutes, to an hour later she re-emerges and plopped herself onto the couch next to her father.

"Hi," he said to test the waters.

"Hello," she responded and it was clear that she felt insulted and belittled just by her tone.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he was not supposed to have his children on this weekend.

"Where else am I supposed to go for intelligent, meaningful, conversations?" She asked angrily.

"I'm flattered, but does your mother know you're here?" He asked.

"She does, I texted, and I'm old enough to decide for myself which household I prefer to brood in," she was still very angry.

"Awe monkey you get that from me," He made a joke to attempt to alleviate the anger. "And your love of reading."

"That's what got me into this mess," she said and began to pout. Her lip quivered, her eyes filled with tears.

It was clear to Danny that something terrible had happened in her mind and that more than anything she'd decided to come to his house because she needed her father.

"Who do I need to educate with my authority and knowledge, or send your uncle Steve in for intimidation?" He asked and wrapped his arm around her before she broke down.

"It doesn't matter now. I made Tommy feel like a complete idiot and then broke up with him and stormed out," Grace said and cuddled in closer.

"What did he do to deserve that?" Danny asked.

"He bought all my favourite books, not sure if he knew that, but he did it to impress me in front of his friends. So he was talking up how well read he was except he couldn't carry on any communications on a number of books, so I called him out and he proceeded to act like I had no idea because I was embarrassing him in front of his friends. Then I quoted full passages of several books and pulled them from the wall and from one fell the receipt dated yesterday. He spent a ton of money and still ended up shamed and dumped. But I really liked him..."

"You have for quite sometimes," Danny said. "But that kind of deception is a true mark of his character. You do see that, I hope?"

"I do, and I need to be with someone who is honest and smart, and well read," she said.

"I agree, that guy sounds like a guy I would approve of," Danny commented.

"You won't approve of anyone," she said and sighed.

"Probably not," he said lovingly.

"I think I'm okay with that," she said and cuddled in further.

"Wanna go to the book store?" He asked to cheer her up.

"Yes please."

 _ **453\. A character gets a flat tire and calls AAA. The person who shows up in the tow truck is someone they knew long ago. Who is it? What happens?**_

"Jill?" Steve asked as he watched the lady hop out of the tow truck and walked toward the broken down Camaro.

"Little Stevie McGarrett? What the hell, it's been years!" She said joyfully. "Hi, I'm Jill," she added and reached out to shake Danny's hand. "I was the McGarrett's favourite babysitter back in the day."

"Oh really? Was he as much trouble then as he is now?" Danny asked with a laugh. "I'm Danny; Detective Williams."

"Well he was but I thought I taught him a thing or two about changing a tire back in those days," she said and motioned to the culprit of their distress call.

"I can change a tire," Steve retorted defensively.

"He just fails to check them after fire fights. The spare in the trunk is flat too. Bullet hole," Danny added.

"Well then, I won't hassle you any further," she commented with a wink. "Especially if it's the company car," she said.

"Technically it's Danny's car," Steve confessed. "But we clearly use it for business."

"Then shouldn't you be checking the spare tire?" She asked.

"I'm driving his truck this week because someone wanted to show off for a new girl. The spare was fine a week ago, I had checked it, but the shooting was two days ago."

"Are you sure?" Steve was defensive again.

"I have photos from before I leant it to you, for just such a reason. Also the bullet hole is still there as well," Danny retorted.

"Photos or it never happened, eh boys?" Jill asked and laughed. "Step back please and I'll get you on your way."

"And we're write this off as a company expense," Steve huffed.

"Damn right we will because I ain't paying for it," Danny said and moved away from the vehicle.

 _ **454\. The last man you spoke to has just been approached by a fortune-teller who tells him that he must give up his dreams or else he will turn to stone. What does he do?**_

"It's a scam," Danny said with a shake of his head. "Who does he think he is, Medusa? People don't just turn to stone."

"Hey, after what we've been through with the Winchesters you're going to turn around and be sceptical of this?" Steve asked in shock.

"You wanna call them up and see if it's true?" Danny asked and folded his arms over his chest. "Because I'm calling bullshit and I would love to see them put you in your place."

"Sure, good idea," Steve said without hesitation and held his phone to his ear.

"Good thing you've already given up your dream job for Five-O," Danny huffed more to himself but loud enough for Steve to hear him.

"What?" He asked and turned back, still with the phone up to his ear.

"Being a SEAL. You gave that up, so like, how are you going to turn to stone if it is true?" Danny asked.

"Good point, but people can have other dreams..." Steve commented. "Hey Dean, it's Steve..." he broke the conversation to start a new one. "Ever hear of a person being turned to stone by a monster for not giving up their dreams? No, hasn't happened here. Just a threat made against me by a sketchy fortune teller."

"Threat. Sketchy. Bullshit!" Danny coughed.

"If you don't mind that would be awesome. Got it, silver!" Steve continued his phone conversation and ignored Danny. "Yeah sure, we'll be careful. Call me back with whatever you find. Thanks."

"So?" Danny asked.

"Could be a basilisk or a Svartalfar or even a cockatrice, but they have to do some research to be sure," Steve answered.

"The hell?"

"No bullshit Danny, very serious if proved to be true. Generally silver will wound most monsters so if we come into contact with the fortune teller again, we should have some silver on us to fight with."

"I can't believe this!"

"It's a whole new world now that we are in the know," Steve said haughtily. "But don't worry I'd rather fight then give up my dreams."

"You dream of battle," Danny retorted.

"I most certainly do!"

 _ **455\. A note to a Broadway actor asking him or her to meet after the evening's performance.**_

"Grace is going to lose her mind," Danny said excitedly as he bounced on the balls of his feet in anticipation. "If her mother would just get her here," he added impatiently.

"Did you tell her anything at all about what happened?" Steve asked to try and calm Danny down.

"I don't normally give my kids the particulars about work but I may have texted her when it was over to tell her that I got tickets to the show," Danny answered. "She wanted these when she first heard it was making a stop on the island and that original cast members were in the tour but both Rachel and I were too slow and missed out. It's like the hottest show or something. Or so I'm told."

"It's won a Pulitzer Prize," Steve commented. "It's kind of a big deal."

"You know Hamilton?" Grace asked excitedly as she appeared.

"Heck yeah! I recognized Lin Manuel the moment we found him this morning!" Steve answered.

"Found him?" She gasped.

"That's right," a voice from behind her said.

"Oh. My. God!" Grace turned around slowly and there before her was the creator himself.

"Not in the show but how's about a welcome to it?" He asked with a wink.

"Now I need to know what happened!" She cried and grabbed her father's arm. "Seriously did Five-O rescue Lin Manuel Miranda?"

"Yes," Danny answered with a laugh.

"No!" She gasped.

"You know I can't tell you the particulars," Danny said.

"And do you really want to hear them when the show is about to start?" Steve asked.

"I will get answers," Grace said. "My interrogation techniques are sound. I learned them from my father."

"When the student becomes the master," Steve laughed.

"And I have the advantage," she said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Danny asked sceptically. "I do have years of experience."

"I have been trained to withstand torture," Steve said.

"Oh I know I won't get it out of you Uncle Steve, but I am his baby girl and that hold a lot of weight when manipulation is at play," she confessed.

"You're screwed!" Steve said and laughed. "You'll be the man on a parapet waving a white flag."

"She's not throwing away her shot," Lin commented.

"EEEEeeeee," Grace squealed with glee. "Please say you're sitting with us!"

"I am," Lin responded. "It's the least I can do."

"Here," Danny said and handed his daughter a handkerchief. "I know you," he said and turned to Steve as Grace walked ahead of them with Lin. "From Burn to the end, uncontrollable sobbing," he whispered to Steve.

"She had no idea how hard the interrogation will be. She may be your baby girl, but you'll always be her father."

"Unless Lin tells her, she'll never know the truth," Danny winked and headed into the theatre.


	81. Prompts 456 to 460

Prompts 456 to 460

 _ **456\. You're James Joyce pretending to be F. Scott Fitzgerald. Write a sentence or two.**_

"You could argue that they wrote about the same things or in the same style but from very different perspectives. Should James Joyce be able to pull off Fitzgerald? Maybe on paper but in real life his accent would give it away," Grace said as she read her speech out loud for her father. "James was born in Dublin. Was best known for Ulysses. Fitzgerald was born in America; Minnesota to be exact. And is best known for The Great Gatsby," she continued. "And there is where we end so far," she said and sighed and looked to her father.

"Why did you choose such a strange pairing?" Danny asked.

"Because of the encounter with Joyce and Fitzgerald, but I'm not sure how to get around to it. I could talk of the similarities and differences in writing styles. Of their upbringings. Of their influences on one another but I don't really think Joyce was influenced by Fitzgerald in the same way he was influenced by the other. It will take more research."

"It sounds like a college thesis more than a high school speech competition piece," Danny commented.

"I know, but I want to win!" She said. "It would take me to Washington for nationals and I could be looking at a substantial scholarship if I do well."

"I like the idea of a scholarship," Danny said. "Though I have the money to send you to college."

"I know, but I want to help," she said. "And because of the avenues I am looking to peruse, I think this is going to be good prep for those days."

"As long as you're not looking into Law Enforcement, I'm happy," Danny said and laughed.

"It's not completely off the table, Danno," she said and crossed her arms.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because I feel like I should be giving back to the community that raised me. I'm not one of those frivolous women who have a sheltered idea of what domestic life needs to be and because I was raised by my father, a cop, and a damn good one, I have seen the world in a very different way from the rest of my peers. In a way, I'm like the narrator of The Great Gatsby but I'm going to do something about it."

"I guess I can't argue with that," Danny said.

"No, you can't," She said triumphantly. "I may not end up a cop, or even a detective, but I hope to find myself somewhere in that world. Probably a lawyer or a judge."

"I can get behind that," Danny said. "And you're going to have to get those scholarships if you want that much education." He laughed.

"That's the plan, Danno."

"Well then you had better get back to work."

 _ **457\. Now you're F. Scott Fitzgerald pretending to be James Joyce.**_

"Could Scott Fitzgerald pull of Joyce?" Danny asked just before Grace could leave the room.

"I don't think that would have been possible because Fitzgerald idolized, almost worshiped, Joyce. He went to a dinner party where he was with several others and Joyce was there. It was put on by the publisher Sylvia Beach, and he fangirled so hard over Joyce, even illustrated the encounter and his excitement but he was afraid to approach Joyce," she explained. "Joyce did not reciprocate the adoration. In fact, he called Fitzgerald mad at one point. So I don't think he's attempt it. He probably strove, for the rest of his career, to have Joyce change his opinion."

"That's so hard to do sometimes," Danny said.

"Right, and second chances are hard to come by especially when first impressions are bad," she said.

"Well, maybe that's something you should think about looking into for this speech. Their relationship and whether or not they came to understand one another on a personal level."

"I'll look into it, but I don't think it happened," she said and smiled. "It's not quite the way things fell together with you and Uncle Steve. Bad first impression leading to a hard and steadfast friendship."

"I see the connection you are trying to draw," Danny laughed. "But Steve and I are a very specially case. Steve forced me to work for him. Joyce probably didn't approached Fitzgerald again in this situation."

"I'm pretty sure they weren't ever in each other's company again," Grace said.

"Well, after that first meeting with Steve, had he not come around here, I would have called him mad and probably despised him for my whole career."

"Good thing he's not that kind of guy," She said. "Had he been more like Fitzgerald, I'd say he would have been more reserved about it and held to a social construct of behaviour."

"Steve adheres to one construct, that's to lead and get his way," Danny said.

"It's part of his training," She commented.

"I agree, and I don't regret it," Danny said.

"Good, you shouldn't. Having that kind of animosity between contemporaries is had," she said.

"You think Steve and I contemporaries?" He asked.

"Sure. Both service men, only one is military trained and the other is civilian," Grace said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"All for the greater good Danno," she added.

"Maybe that's what you should write about," he said and grinned.

"Contemporaries?" She asked. "Maybe."

"All right, you go get to work now," he said.

"You sure you're gonna let me go this time?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes, go!"

 _ **458\. Imagine a movie by one film director redone by a film director with a completely different style. For example, Woody Allen tackles Star Wars. Tim Burton remakes The Godfather. Quentin Tarantino takes on Midnight Cowboy.**_

"I can't! This is insufferable," Grace cried out, shut off the movie she's been trying to watch and passed off the remote to her father. "I have seen enough. I cannot torture myself any longer. I'm traumatized," she spoke overly dramatically, which wasn't all together out of character for her, at this age, but Danny was shocked all the same.

"But you love Pride and Prejudice," he said with confusion. "I mean, it's not great this version. The acting kinda sucks, but it's still somewhat accurate to the book," he continued when she looked at him with so much insult in her eyes that he had to try and explain himself. "I guess she's not Jennifer Ehle and he's no Colin Firth."

"And the dialogue is all wrong. The feel is wrong. Lizzy was never a mean girl flouncing about rolling her eyes but damn she was judging each and every person that came into her social circle. She was not Elizabeth Swan," Grace practically screamed in frustration. "And God, could this Darcy be any more mopey? He's down right pouting most of the time. And a statue of him, really? How pretentious to turn yourself into a Greek god. It's a portrait for a reason. I can't. This is trash! I have enough to write a dissertation on this filth and why it sucks. Jane Austen is rolling in her grave. In conclusion, read the book, get to know Lizzy there and then watch the mini series not the movie. Colin First and Jennifer Ehle do justice but still don't completely capture Jane Austen's brilliance but at least they are accurate. This movie should have never been made. It's insulting to true Austen fans. Who directed this crap?"

"I have no idea."

"Clearly not a well read, educated, person. They just wanted to make a movie with what's her face. Bah! I'm so mad!"

"Yes, I can see that," Danny said. "Almost as mad as you were the first time you saw Tim Burton's version of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!"

"I was mad at that for so many other reason. His version was more accurate in it's darkness to the book, but I was angry about the injustice of how they did the Umpa Lumpas. Johnny Depp was too weird in it, he's no Gene Wilder, and the music was shit in comparison to the 1970's version. It was one of those cases where the movie musical, which is now a broadway musical, was more endearing and although the material for Burton's move was much more accurate, it wasn't the Charlie that we fell in love with," she explained.

"There is just something to be said for the right director I guess," Danny commented.

"Someone has to love it enough to do justice to the characters. Gene Wilder was an amazing Willy Wonka. Colin Firth was the embodiment of Mr Darcy," She said.

"So there is an argument to be made about interpretation over accuracy?" Danny asked.

"I suppose, but this movie is neither accurate or a good interpretation," she commented.

"And that is your opinion," Danny said.

"Unfortunately, there are people out there in the world who haven't read the book and who love this shit!" She said and sighed.

"Unfortunately," he said.

"It makes me so mad," she said as she stood. "I'm going to go and curl up with the book and fix this."

"Good idea," he said.

"Good night," she said and kiss him. "Tomorrow will be a better day."

"Of course it will."

 _ **459\. Take the last line of your favourite story you have written and use it as the beginning of a new story.**_

"The end. Why can't that be a beginning?" Grace asked.

"Because most stories end that way and I want you to be creative," the lady before her answered. "That's the whole point of the assignment."

"But how am I supposed to know what story is my favourite when all I've ever written is the stuff I've done for you?" Grace asked in protest. "Isn't that the point of this class, to learn how to write?"

"You were chosen for this project because of your writing skills. I find it hard to believe that you've never written anything before this. Can you corroborate Mr Williams?" The professor asked.

"Grace reads a lot. She writes a lot of critical essays and journal type critics meaning but I haven't known her to write any fiction before now. I think that's what she means when she says she was under the impression that she would learn a new skill here," Danny answered from his place at the back of the office.

Grace had been hand selected to take a pilot course at the University in writers craft. It was after school and worth a University level credit but she needed a parent chaperone. So Danny was present for lectures and meetings. He saw it as Daddy Daughter time. Grace saw it as serious business.

"I like the idea of beginning at the end," he said, "perhaps you begin at the end of one of your favourite books and carry on with a plot from there," he offered.

"That is exactly what I want," the professor commented. "I would prefer it is something original that you had already worked through, but I am completely okay with a continuation, whole new plot, of a story that already exists in the literary realm."

"Like FanFiction?" Grace asked and turned her nose up. "I thought that wasn't considered part of the literary genre."

"It is becoming more and more mainstream, just as television and other forms of media are considered literary now. It encourages writing, and I for one see many things like the new version of Hannibal, or any interpretation of a comic book to the big screen as fanfiction," the woman explained.

"Okay, I think I could do something like that. I've always wanted to develop Elizabeth and Darcy past the events of Pride and Prejudice. I think they still would have had a lot of struggles into their marriage because Lizzy is so progressively feminist in her ways and Darcy is so traditionally a gentleman of wealth. One year and an act of kindness and discovery isn't going to change the fact that he lives his life in a social construct and their first impressions of each other were not conducive with falling in love with one another."

"That sounds like a great place to start, but remember it needs to be prose not a critical essay," the professor stated.

"Right, I have to get out of my own head," Grace commented.

"And into Darcy and Elizabeth."

"Thank you Professor," Grace said as she stood. "I'll get right on that."

"Thank you for coming in tonight. Good evening Detective," she said as he too stood.

"Good evening Professor," Danny nodded.

"And thank you for the research information. I would like to have you read through the first drafts if you don't mind," she said before they could leave. "I want to be accurate to the police genre but also realistic in the day to day."

"I'd be happy to read it for you," Danny said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Until next week," he said with a wave and he and Grace walked out of the office.

"Are you flirting with my Professor?" Grace asked when they were alone.

"No," Danny said and shook his head. "Though she may be flirting with me."

"Dad, you're so oblivious sometime, of course she is," Grace said and laughed.

"Too bad I have a girlfriend," he said and shrugged.

"Please don't break her heart until after I've finished the course."

"I promise I wont," Danny laughed.

"Good, let's go home.

 _ **460\. Randomly choose five books off your shelf. Retitle them.**_

"All right Charlie, here are some classics for you to work with," Grace said and sat down on the living room floor with her brother and five beloved books she knew he was familiar with because she'd read them to him and he'd since reread them himself.

"I love these books," he said and smiled as he flipped through them.

"Okay, now you have to retitle them," she said as she looked over the worksheet he'd come home with.

"I think my teacher thinks I'll be doing little kid books," he commented.

"She already knows your reading level is much higher than most of her students because of the time you spent in the hospital and the reading we did there while you recovered."

"It was really one of the only things we could do and still keep me learning things," he said.

"Exactly, now I made sure to grab book I know you've read yourself so you can explain why you've chosen these ones and why you've named them the way you've named them," she said. "Let's start with Anne Of Green Gables."

"I like, The Little Island Girl, for that one because of where Anne came from and how important Prince Edward Island is to the story," Charlie said.

"Good call. That's one. Onto The Secret Garden," she said.

"How about A Place Of Our Own, because both cousins are looking for something that is theirs rather than the constructs and obstacles that are placed before them," he offered.

"Good, two done. Next we have Charlie And The Chocolate Factory," she said.

"Wonka's Candy Land, because it's not just about chocolate," Charlie said.

"Good point," Grace giggled. "Next we have Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone."

"That's should be something like You're A Wizard Harry, because it's the first book in the series and that's like the big reveal," Charlie said.

"I agree," she said and jotted it down on the paper. "And lastly we have The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe."

"The Kings And Queens of Narnia," Charlie said. "Because it's all about the Pevensie children finding their way to the thrones of Narnia."

"And that, little brother, is your homework done!" Grace said excitedly. "And you were worried it would be hard."

"You're right, it was really easy," he said. "I think it will likely be very hard for my friends because they don't read as much as we do. But now that it's done what are we going to do with the rest of our night?" He asked.

"I thought we could watch one of these books in their movie versions," she said.

"Oh can we watch the Narnia movies?" He asked.

"Sure," she said and got up off the floor again.

"You're the best baby sitter Grace," He said as he packed up his school bag once more.

"I try," she said and giggled.

"Danno's going to be very proud of you," he added.

"I hope so," she said, "and he'll be happy to know that we can have fun Saturday together instead of worrying about all our homework."

"Is your homework done too?" Charlie asked.

"Oh yeah, it was finished while I waited for you at school," she said.

"Good job!" He said.

"Thank you Charlie," she said and laughed. "Now, before we watch our movies, what do you want for dinner?"

"Tacos," Charlie answered without hesitation.

"Chicken or beef?"

"Chicken," he answered.

"All right then, you come into the kitchen when you're finished packing up your stuff and we'll work on them together."

"Okay!" He said excitedly.


	82. Prompts 461 to 465

Prompts 461 to 465

 _ **461\. Did you have a special place that brought you comfort as a child—somewhere you went to feel safe? Describe the place, and the feelings it aroused in you.**_

Steve paced the length of Danny's corridor just waiting for news while Danny's children hid in the camping tent that had been pitched in the living room of Danny's house. They were quiet in there and scared and no matter what Steve tried to say or do his anxiety rubbed off on them. The children knew something was wrong even before Danny had left and the way he acted because of his own anxiety he tried to make sure that everything in the house was ready for them. They had set up the tent together the night before he went back to work, and together they had pizza, read stories, and played games late into the night. They slept together in the tent and when Danny sent them off with their mother for the week he didn't say anything about it coming down.

Danny had been in the thick of things for three days, almost as soon as he'd gone into work and was thrown in undercover with Kono to move into a house deep in the valley and set themselves up as a newly married couple. Everything seemed to go well but after the first twenty-four hours in the house communication was lost and Danny and Kono were no where to be found.

Steve, as Danny's partner, had volunteered to be with the kids for safety and so, even though he was getting updates from Chin and Lou, who worked tirelessly with Toast and Jerry, to find their missing colleagues, he was not able to run in and help because Danny had made him promise to take care and protect his children at all costs.

Grace and Charlie came home after school on the Friday, two days into Danny and Kono's being missing, and found Steve nervously pacing around the tent.

"What happened?" Grace asked after she sent Charlie upstairs to drop off his things. "Where is Danno?" She asked as Steve check out the window and locked the door behind her.

"He's undercover," Steve answered shortly. "And we have to go about life as normally as possible as to not give away anything." He lied and she could tell.

"Are we in danger here?" She asked.

"Not while I'm around," Steve answered.

"Why don't I believe you?" She asked.

"Because you are your father's daughter," Steve said and smirked. "I promise, everything will be find. Your mother is aware of the situation and opted for this option and you'll go back to her on Monday, as usual."

"Monday is the beginning of Danno's week," Charlie said as he came back down stairs.

"If he's working, we'll go to mom's," Grace countered.

"Is he working?" The child asked.

"Yes," Steve and Grace answered together.

"He left the tent up for you," Steve added and motioned to the thing.

"Love the tent, it's my favourite," Charlie said and rushed for it.

"It's comforting," Grace said. "I'll stick close to him," she added and followed her little brother.

"Everything is going to be okay," Steve said.

"Still don't believe you," she commented and disappeared.

And so it was, Steve took up his pacing, Grace kept Charlie occupied with other things, and the radio that neither child had notice in Steve's ear kept him informed while he busied himself with checking the window and doors and waiting for any news.

 _ **462\. What does dripping water from a faucet sound like?**_

"What is that sound?" Danny asked as he walked into his office where his daughter was sitting at his desk. She was supposed to be volunteering for extra credit toward graduation and as such got half a day, once a month, out of class to go to her father's office to volunteer with Five-O and they Governor's office. The found a lot of things for her to do but by 5PM she stopped and got to work on her homework. If she finished before Danny finished for the day, she would pick up whatever else she could in the office, but they had set out a rule to have her finish her homework.

On this day Danny and the team were running late. Grace was left to the mercy of Toast and Jerry and now that it was nearing 6PM and her father had only just arrived he caught her blaring the piece of sound manipulation in his office.

"It's called Dripsody," she answered. "It's the sound of a single drop of water manipulated by electronics to make music."

"Okay, why are you listening to that?" Danny asked. "Is it homework?"

"No, finished that a half hour ago. This is a test, apparently, to see if I can recognize the original sound. I think I can. Not really sure why Jerry wanted me to do it," She responded.

"Jerry?" Danny yelled out his office door. "What is she doing?" He asked when the other man came running.

"She's listening to something," Jerry said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Well I was going to have her listen to some surveillance recordings. There are studies that prove that women and young people hear different sounds than men and boys. So I thought I would give her a couple of tapes that we didn't find anything on and have her listen to see if her ears picked up something else," Jerry answered.

Danny stared at him with disapproval.

"Nothing bad!" Jerry said with panic in his tone. "Just stuff that was muffled or had interference. That's why she's getting used to listening to the manipulation," he tried his best to explain.

"No," Danny said.

"But Danno, what if I can help?" Grace asked.

"No," he repeated.

"Okay, I'll just have another listen myself then," Jerry said and fled.

"It's not like I'm going to hear anything I haven't already," Grace huffed.

"But if you do pick up something you'll have to go to court and testify if it leads to a convict-able offence," Danny said and shook his head. "I'm going to hold onto the fact that you are still a minor and therefore too young."

Grace rolled her eyes.

"You're not doing it!" Danny said forcefully.

"But it's a good idea," she said.

"I didn't say that it wasn't," Danny agreed. "But you're not doing it."

"Fine. Can we go yet?" She asked and huffed.

"Yes," Danny answered. "Be quick before Steve stops us and makes us stay."

"You mean before Jerry tells Steve his idea and comes to make you let me do the work?" She asked sceptically.

"Go, we're going!" He said and practically pushed her out of his office.

 _ **463\. It turns out George W. Bush is an avid painter of dogs. Narrate his inner monologue as he works on one of his paintings.**_

"It's the eyes. Those are the focal point of this painting," Grace whispered to Steve. "Just like every other one in this gallery."

"I know but I guess I have to respect his art?" He half asked half stated as they moved through the crowd.

"He was the president when you stared in the navy, wasn't he?" She asked. "How do you go from running a country to this?"

"I have no clue," Steve said and sighed. "And yes, he was and I received several commendation from him so I think that's why I was invited to this exhibit."

"God I hope that's why you were invited to this," Grace said as she walked closed to him, in his dress uniform and held to the nap of his elbow. "Was I the only person that agreed to go with you?" She whispered her question.

"I honestly thought you'd like it, or that your youthfulness and sarcasm would be entertaining at least," he confessed. "I was right about the latter."

"Shall I commentate on the recorded audio tour?" She asked with a sarcastic smirk that was so like her father's that Steve had to stifle a laugh.

"Please do," he said as he stood taller and more regally in the crowded space.

" _After my time in office it was clear to me that I would continue to have a public role and continue to be heavily involve, but it also became clear that I would have time to carry on with passions that had been sidelined through my political career. This is when I picked up a paint brush and started again..."_

"And the only subject that would sit long enough was the family pet, Barney. He'd gotten used to sitting around the Oval Office, he was clearly just the subject I needed," Grace continued under her breath as she motioned to the oversized painting of the Scottish Terrier.

"He painted other subjects," Steve said and laughed.

"Sure, but he's most proud of these dogs," She said and winked.

" _I figured as I carried on with my works, looking to other subject and taking down a different kind of story, that this art could be a stepping stone to other charitable works. I became passionate about pet adoption and from it came a myriad of additional inspiration..."_

"The shelters were full of a fully captivated audience and selection of goofy, dopey faces, and if these people coming through would adopt one of my subjects they would also get a glorious painting as a thank you gift!" Grace said, her voice changing to a salesman sort of tone.

"Stop!" Steve laughed. "He's here!" He added and straightened.

"Holy crap, he is," Grace stated and a shyness seemed to settle into her voice.

"Do you want to meet him?" Steve asked.

"Am I going to be able to keep a straight face?" She asked and there was near panic in her voice.

"I guess we'll find out, he's spotted me! Here he comes! Don't think of puppies!"

"Uncle Steve!" Grace cried and he winked at her.

 _ **464\. Write 20 lines of dialogue between a believer and a nonbeliever.**_

"I'll tell you what I believe in; Justice," Danny said as he stood before the businessman and his high powered lawyer. "Regardless of your beliefs, you have committed atrocities against human beings. You have discriminated against whole groups of people, women and children, and you have caused harm to the point of death because of your business practices. And somehow, within all that, you have managed to try and justify yourselves using obscure references to holy writ, it's insulting and abhorrent. Now we have had a round up of all of your goons and the pee-ons as you call them, people who are terrified knowing what you've done to people just like them and who have done all the work for you. We have investigated your lawyer and your lawyer's lawyers and we have followed the trail of corruption all the way back to you. We have found your weapons. We have linked you both to crimes scenes and individuals, and we have gained access to your financial records. We have gotten other authorities involved; the FBI and Interpol. We have pieced together your plot, your strings of wrong doings and so I am glad that you're both here, high and mighty in your gilded tower because the fall from here is going to be so big and so public. It also saves me a trip and because I am a man with some faith in some things I'm going to thank God for the divine intervention in this case and tell you that you are both under arrest for fraud, hate crimes, and murder; along with a whole slew of other things," Danny finished his rant as Steve stepped forward.

"Who's first?" Steve asked as he held out a pair of hand cuffs for each of them and Danny let their colleagues into the office to assist.

" _You have the right to remain silent..._ " the Miranda warning was begun by two other members of the team as they clicked the cuffs shut around the wrists of the silently shocked business man and lawyer as the secretary and personal assistant were lead into the room, also in hand cuffs.

"Media is in place Detective," another HPD office said as he appeared. "You ready to roll on this?"

"I sure am. Steve?" Danny asked.

"I'll take this one, you take that one and let's make a scene," Steve said almost giddy with excitement.

"The headline is already running," Jerry said from somewhere far away in their ears. "The anonymous tip worked like a charm," he added.

"I believe we've done very well on this one Danny," Steve said as he pushed the lawyer forward.

"You can't do this to us," the man protested. "We have right!"

"Yeah, the right to remain silent," Danny said. "And that's about all you're getting because you're guilty and we have the evidence to prove it, and your God, whoever he is, isn't going to save you from the horrific things that you've done."

"Crucify them," someone among the officers said as they made their wait to the elevator.

"Figuratively speaking, I think that is the plan," Steve whispered to his partner as the doors closed and the elevator began to descend.

 _ **465\. You're on a bus. Your ex-boyfriend, whom you haven't seen in 10 years, gets on at the next stop. He sits down in the seat in front of you, not recognizing who you are.**_

"That guy?" Danny asked as he watched the tall, slender, tanned man stand and move away from where he's been sitting on the bus.

"Just follow him Danny," Steve said in Danny's ear. "Do not lose sight of the suspect."

"Steve, we have a problem," Danny said as the man looked right at him.

"What is it Daniel?" Steve huffed his question.

"That's Rachel's ex; like the man before me," Danny answered. "What the hell is he doing in Hawaii?" He asked and shielded his face as if the sun had caught his eyes and waited for the man to look away.

"So why is that a problem?" Steve asked. "He's in Hawaii slinging weapons with a known arms dealer."

"Because he knows me and Rachel and our children," Danny stated and there was a twinge of fear in his tone. "His name is Rudolpho Amaretti."

"He's going by Marco Blanch," Steve said. "We'll run his name and hopefully we'll get some more on his movements."

"He's getting off the bus."

"Follow him!"

"And what, strike up a conversation. He's going to run," Danny protested. "He knows I'm a cop!"

"He hasn't run yet, so follow him!"

"Fine," Danny said as the bus stopped and he followed the man into the street and then turned into the same coffee shop and got in line behind the man.

"Do I know you?" The man asked over his shoulder as Danny stared at his phone.

Danny looked up, shook his head and looked back at his phone.

"You look familiar," the man said, his accent thick.

"He's Five-O. Everyone on this island knows him," the young lady behind Danny spoke over his shoulder.

"Five-O?" Rudolpho asked.

"It's the Governor's Elite Task Force," Danny answered.

"I haven't been living here long, it is a shock that I haven't heard of you," the man said, ordered his beverage and stepped aside.

"Where's Steve?" The barista asked before Danny could order. "He's usually the one to come in and order."

"He took my car and is off somewhere doing Steve things. He's supposed to be here," Danny said. "He'll show up as soon as I've ordered for everyone and foot the bill," he grumbled.

"I'm on my way," Steve said into Danny's ear.

"Five-O drinks free," the barista said.

"What?" Danny asked in shock. "He says he pays every time!"

"He's pulling the wool over your eyes," Rudolpho said.

"I'm here," Steve announced as he walked in to back up his partner.

"So are you Rudolpho Amaretti," Danny said and with one quick movement Steve and Danny both held the suspect at gun point. "Everyone get out," Danny ordered.

"How do you know that name?" Rudolpho asked in shock as he raised his hands and interlocked his fingers behind his head.

"I'm Detective Danny Williams," Danny said as he handcuffed the man.

"I knew you were familiar," Rudolpho said in defeat.


	83. Prompts 466 to 470

Prompts 466 to 470

 _ **466\. What you see in the clouds**_

"Rain," Danny sighed as the clouds rolled in. "It won't last long but we're going to get poured on."

"That's not uncommon for us," Steve said as tied his shoelace.

"Not uncommon, no, but I would like a day off when we decide to head into the wilderness for a hike when I don't get soaked or have to worry about the hazards the rain causes in the jungles of Hawaii."

"It's a jungle in a rainy climate, hazards are expected regardless of the rain now or rain later, or rain in the last twenty-four to forty-eight hours," Steve countered.

"True, why did I say yes to this again?" Danny asked as a low rumbled could be heard. "Get back in the car, we'll wait for it to pass."

"Good idea," Steve said as he did as he was told and the rain was upon them heavy and blinding. "Thunder and lightening isn't something I want to mess with."

"With our luck, we'd be struck down by the lightning," Danny grumbled from his place in the passenger seat of his own car.

"If we were foolish enough to head out in this, we deserve to be struck," Steve commented.

"So why are we still out here?" Danny asked. "There are so many other things we could be doing today that avoids the rain."

"Because we enjoy a good hike from time to time, don't deny it," Steve said.

"I won't," Danny said and sighed. "I do enjoy a good hike. But now everything is going to be wet, and the trail is probably washing out as we speak. Maybe we should just call this one and do it next weekend with the kids," he offered.

"But we came all the way out here," Steve protested.

"Oh yeah, cause all the way out here is less than thirty minutes from the heart of Honolulu," Danny countered sarcastically. "We could do this hike one day after work if you're really destroyed over missing today. But look at this rain," he added and pointed at the windshield.

"You have a better idea?" Steve sighed and gave in to the idea of heading back to the city.

"I'd be happy with beers and a baseball game," Danny said and shrugged.

"Baseball will be rained out," Steve said.

"I meant on TV."

"Oh yeah, or World Cup is happening," Steve offered and there was optimism in his tone.

"Yeah, let's do that instead or getting lost in the rained out jungle," Danny agreed.

"All right, I like this plan," Steve said, revved the engine of the Camaro and his the windshield wipers to clear away the rain, but they did very little with the force of the down pour. "Maybe we should wait another few minutes," he said when his visibility didn't improve.

"Good call." Danny said and reclined his chair. "Wake me when it's over."

"You can sleep through a thunder storm?" Steve asked in shock.

"I sleep the best in a thunder storm," Danny answered.

 _ **467\. Write about a situation in which and organ recipient becomes obsessed with the organ donor.**_

"Becomes obsessed? You're already obsessed with me and I think we can pin point that to the day we met not the day I gave you part of my liver. Don't blame your infatuation on my perfectly suitable organs. It's me you're obsessed with," Danny said as Steve stared at him in shocked amusement.

"What are you saying Daniel?" Steve asked. "That you would have just given away a part of your liver to anyone?"

"Yes," Danny answered decisively. "In emergency situations like the one we found ourselves in, and had it been any other person on this planet with a perfect match as we did, which was divine providence in itself, yes I would have donated to save a life. I will donate everything I can when I die as well. My donor card is signed and the instructions are perfectly outlined in my will."

"Well I knew that part, but really you'd be a living donor so anyone?" Steve asked.

"Sure, if I can help," Danny answered.

"Can you help now that you've already donated once?" Kono asked from her place at the table.

"I'm not sure, I'm not a doctor," Danny answered.

"Technically you could if the tests say that you are a match and that you are healthy enough to survive without another organ. The thing about livers is that they do regenerate to an extent," Rosie, Danny's girlfriend, piped in. "But it's not advisable."

"Wow, and can a recipient donate?" Steve asked.

"Not the organ you received," she answered. "But again, it's not advisable until after you are dead."

"Interesting," Steve said thoughtfully.

"Interesting is the fact that you and Daniel met randomly and are perfect donor matches for one another," She commented in a sideways way. "Your heart could be his heart, and vice versa, should something happen to the both of you. Life saving measures could be taken and as it stands you each live on within one another. I think that's a perfectly acceptable reason to be obsessed with one another and though Daniel would protest, he's obsessed with you too Steve, so don't take it too personally."

"I don't," Steve said and winked.

"Are you flirting with my girlfriend?" Danny asked defensively.

"No," Steve answered.

"Are you avoiding the subject?" Rosie asked.

"Yes!" Danny stated. "I would like to change the subject all together."

"Sign your donor card, Steven," Rosie said and winked at him.

"Already done," Steve responded. "I'll do everything in my power to keep him safe and alive for you," he added.

"Thank you," She said and laughed as Danny blushed.

"Okay, change the subject," Danny ordered.

"How about that local sports team?" Rosie asked Kono.

"Which one?" Kono asked and laughed.

"All of them?" Rosie commented.

"Oh God, no!" Danny said and shook his head. "We're not doing this."

The ladies laughed.

"How did your surfing lesson go?" Danny asked as he looked to the ladies.

"She's a natural," Kono offered. "But I am chalking all of her balance up to working to keep people alive while riding in a speeding ambulance through the busy streets."

"It's very similar to surfing," Rosie added with a nod.

"And so we're back to the medical, okay," Danny sighed and just let the ladies continue.

 _ **468\. You find another version of your grandmother's will in a hidden desk drawer.**_

"It post dates the one read by the lawyers," Steve said as he turned over the will he'd found whole rummaging through his attic.

"Who's it it?" Danny asked from across the space where there was an old filing cabinet full of stuff he was combing through looking for documents that belonged to Steve's father.

"My grand mother on my dad's side. Her funeral was one of the only times I was allowed to come home," Steve said. "There is nothing here that would have changed anything."

"So it's not what we are looking for?" Danny asked as Steve started searching again.

"No," Steve answered and popped open a compartment on an old desk that he didn't even knew existed. "Oh here we go," he said and started pulling papers out of the compartment. "This is my grandfathers."

"Like the one that died in Pearl?" Danny asked and rushed across the space.

"Yeah, it's dated from when he enlisted. It's not uncommon for us to do stuff like this before a tour. You know the risks," Steve said sadly.

"Well what does that say?" Danny asked.

"That everything goes to my grandmother and my father, and my mother," he said and there was shock in it. "They weren't together then. Dad was way too young for that. Why would he put that in there?" Steve asked.

"Maybe he thought he'd come back and watch his children grow up and have families. Isn't that the whole point?" Danny asked as he looked over the document.

"It has her name, Daniel," Steve said.

"Then this isn't the original document," Danny was suspicious now. "Maybe that's why it's hidden."

"We need to take this in and have it analyzed," Steve's tone had changed.

"What's it going to tell you now?" Danny asked to try and rein Steve in. "We know she's alive. We know she's faked her death. We know she's a spy. What more do you think a tampered with will is going to tell you."

"I don't know, but I need to find out," Steve stated and fled from the attic.

"Fine," Danny sighed. "If you really want to open this barrel of fish again, we will," he said and followed.

"You aren't curious?" Steve asked at the bottom of the stairs.

"Honestly? Not anymore Steve. It's been too painful and messed up," Danny answered. "And I don't want to watch you go through this again."

"But what if it's important?" Steve asked.

"Then maybe you should call your mom and ask her before you go all secret agent on this again," Danny said. "You do know how to reach her now."

"True," Steve said and his anxiety seemed to lessen.

"So call her and ask her, and if she doesn't answer then get worried," Danny said.

"Okay," Steve said and took a deep breath. "What were we looking for again?" He asked.

"Your Grandmother's will," Danny said.

"Right, and we found it," Steve said. "Not the one that was read but a different one."

"Sure. So what now?" Danny asked.

"I guess I call my mom," Steve answered.

"Do you need me here for that?" Danny asked.

"Moral support?" Steve asked.

"Fine, I'll stay."

 _ **469\. You've been hired to write a one-minute-long play that involves two brothers, a robbery, and a love affair.**_

"If anyone can do this it's you Danny," Steve said and waved the flyer at his partner. "And it's for charity."

"You want me to write a play?" Danny asked from his desk.

"I want you to win Five-O this contest," Steve responded.

"What's the charity?" Danny asked and sighed.

"The children's hospital and housing foundation. It's to raise money to build a new facility for the families to stay in while their kids are in the hospital and also for the kids when they are in recovery from their surgeries," Steve explained.

"Can I do the full length category or do I have to do the one minute one? One minute is less of a play and more of a joke," Danny gave in because it was a good charity. "Also what am I trying to win us?" he asked.

"I could write the one minute one," Steve said excitedly. "Two men as near as brothers walk into a crime scene and realize that one of their wives is actually the robber!" He rattled off the plot.

"And the punch line: sorry honey, you're under arrest?" Danny asked and laughed.

"Exactly. The end!" Steve said and winked.

"That's not going to win you anything, nor is it a minute long," Danny said with a roll of his eyes. "But seriously, what do we win if I write this thing for us?"

"A room in the new facility will be named after Five-O and will be themed to represent us," Steve said.

"Like that's a healing environment to be in," Danny said. "Guns. Bombs. Crashing everything. I don't think that's the theme they want in a room for kids to recover in."

"No but like police cars and stuff are fun," Steve said.

"I don't think it's a good idea Steve," Danny said and he reread the pamphlet that Steve had handed him. "I mean the charity is great, but we don't need a Five-O themed room at a children's hospital."

"We can work out the theme later, just win the contest Daniel!" Steve ordered.

"Steve there is an age limit!" Danny said angrily as she waved the paper. "It's for children!"

"That makes so much more sense," Steve said. "All right, good, get Grace to do it! She'll win for sure because she's an amazing writing!"

"Oh God," Danny said and threw up his arms. "You ask her. I'm done with this!"

 _ **470\. A close friend has just sent you a suicide note by text. What are the next 10 texts exchanges?**_

"This is not Steve," Danny stated as he threw his phone down onto the smart table in front of the rest of the team. "I know it's not him so find whoever has his phone and find him now!"

"This is a suicide note," Jerry said in shock as he read the first text from Steve.

"It's not him," Danny stated with passion once more.

"Danny, as much as we all want to believe it, what if it is?" Jerry asked fearfully.

"Have you check his house? The garage? Down by the water?" Chin asked rapid fire.

"Of course I did! I went over there the second I got the text and while texting back. Keep reading!" Danny ordered. "He's not at his house. His truck is there, so is his dad's car. There was a struggle. There was blood. The back door was smashed in and there was clearly a boat of some kind that pulled up on the beach. The texts stopped after I walked out the back door. I've already sent HPD there to lock down the scene. Find Steve's phone. Find my partner!" He yelled at the men and women before him.

 _...To Be Continued._


	84. Prompts 471 to 475

Prompts 471 to 475

 _ **471\. Describe the one thing your parents own that you and each of your siblings are secretly hoping to inherit.**_

"Inheritance. How often are you the motive for murder?" Danny asked as he paced inside of the interrogation room where a hand cuffed young man was seated before him. He flipped through a well developed case file as he mused to himself.

"All too often," Steve replied from a shadowed corner of the same space. "So much so that it's one of the first things we look into."

"Number one with a bullet," Danny said sarcastically. "Top three things money, money and more money, in other words; life insurance, inheritance, and withheld wages. If you follow the money, be it your accounts or their account, in general we're going to find the motive. It makes our job pretty damn easy. Then again, money makes people do really stupid shit."

"It sucks that we think we need it so badly but we don't actually want to work for it," Steve added with a shake of his head and an overly exaggerated sigh.

"So your dad had money, lots of it, and too many kids to split it up between them?" Danny asked the young man. "Is that why you killed your siblings and staged it as an accident?"

"And then went after your dad?" Steve added.

"And took out an additional life insurance policy on your mother so that if his will stated that she gets everything, at least when you kill her you'll have that money too?" Danny added.

"Greedy little shit," Steve was angry now.

"Oh calm down there big fella, he's only a stupid kid and he's already in custody, and never getting out because we have way too much evidence against him," Danny said to his partner.

"Video surveillance," Steve said and stepped into the light so that the young man could see him smile. "Guess who gave it to us because he suspected you?"

"My dad," the kid spoke for the first time.

"Yeah," Danny said and held out a photo of the young man as he tampered with the car that crashed killing his three older siblings. "The whole video shows us exactly what you did to that car."

"And your dad is pissed," Steve said and opened the door to the interrogation room. "Make peace with your father, or whoever you need to pray to, because he's not gonna help you out of this one. You are going to prison for the rest of your natural life. No need for money in there," he added as the young man's father stepped into the room and Danny and Steve walked out.

 _ **472\. You receive a robot in the mail, but the instruction are missing. Write the instructions.**_

"I can't believe this," Steve laughed uncontrollably at his partner's discomfort.

"I didn't order this!" Danny tried to defend himself. "It just showed up here!"

"Your name is on it," Steve said and tapped the shipping label.

"But there is no invoice or instructions and nothing on my credit card statement. So where did this come from and why?" Danny asked suspiciously as he looked at the offending robot.

"I mean if it were any other kind of robot, I would totally be suspicious too, but this is a sex robot!" Steve said through his laughter as he watched Danny become even more embarrassed. "Better get it packed up and hidden before the kids get home and start asking questions. Well Grace is probably old enough to know what it is, Charlie on the other hand is going to have lots of questions."

"I did not order this!" Danny yelled.

"Okay, I believe you. So who did?" Steve asked.

"I don't know!"

"You want to bring it in to the forensics lab to see if anyone can figure it out?" Steve asked and bit his lip, then his smile grew wide and his laughter started again as the absolute impropriety of the situation coloured Danny an even deeper red then before.

Then all at once Steve's countenance changed. His face dropped. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Danny...don't touch anything, just move now," Steve ordered.

"What the hell Steve?" Danny asked and hesitated.

"Go, now," Steve said as he pointed at the device.

"What the hell is it doing?" Danny asked as lights began to flash on the bottom of the robot.

"I think it's a bomb, go!" Steve said and this time pushed his partner out of the way. "It's counting down!"

"I did not order this!" Danny yelled as he broke into a run.

"I believe you!" Steve said as they dove for cover across the street from Danny's house just as place was blown to smitheries.

 _ **473\. You discover a photo fo your grandmother standing next to a young man who is not your grandfather. Who is he, and what does the caption say?**_

"Wow, your grandmother is quite the lady," Steve said and handed the photo back to Grace. "The Queen, of all people, and the princes. That's impressive."

"I just wonder what it was for," Grace said and returned it to the box she'd received in the mail. "And why all of a sudden would she start sending me this stuff?" She asked suspiciously.

"Was there a note?" Steve asked.

"No, it all just arrived at mom's house," Grace said. "I guess she wants me to feel something like pride, or prestige about it but there has to be ulterior motives to this."

"You sound like your dad," Steve said and smiled.

"Where is my dad?" Grace asked as she looked around the office.

"He's off with Kono on stakeout. But I'll call him back here if you want," Steve said.

"I want his opinion on this. There isn't anything here that looks dangerous but I think the motive behind it could have been. Maybe I am paranoid. Maybe I hang out with my dad too much, but I have bad feeling about this and I don't quite know what to make of it," Grace said. Part of her wanted her dad right now, the other part knew he was working and that shouldn't interrupt him at work, but this was really making her uncomfortable.

"Come on Monkey, let's take you out there to get your dad," Steve said as he stood from his place next to her on the sofa in his office. "I'll switch out with your dad, and you two can investigate this. Let's just leave it here for now." He added.

"No one has called me Monkey in a long time," Grace said by way of thanks as she smiled at him wearily and followed.

"You'll always be that little girl to your father and I, you know that right? And there is nothing in this world more important that you and Charlie and your wellbeing. So come on, let's go find Danno. You call him and tell him we're coming," Steve said and tossed his cell at her.

"I have my own phone Uncle," she said suspiciously.

"Have him answer my call over yours to try and keep him calm about the whole thing," Steve said with a wink.

"He's never calm when you call," Grace said and laughed.

"You think he's bad when I call, you should see him when you call," Steve teased.

 _ **474\. This is what my life looks like when everybody is watching.**_

"It's like on big adventure cut and paste into an hour but it's not accurate. We don't solve the case in a day, just like doctors don't cure patients in twenty four hours," Danny ranted as he watched the new police procedural with Steve. "That's why I hate these things. Because it makes people believe that this is how it works and they have misconceptions about how we actually do our jobs. And when stupid people have misconceptions about the job, stupid shit trickles down into our business and that's how funding cuts, or lack of new equipment, or general safety goes out the window. Being a cop is hard enough without these glorified assholes making us look bag because we can't get the job down in thirty to fourth-five minutes."

"I agree, but I kind of like the premise of the show. Some of it reminds me of us," Steve commented.

"Which parts?" Danny asked sarcastically. "The blowing up shit? That happened one time that you used a fucking grenade on a door and got in so much shit for it. Otherwise, we don't blow up shit, we are usually on the receiving end of the explosions."

"True," Steve said and sighed. "That was a good day though, the grenade was an awesome idea!"

"No it was not!" Danny practically yelled.

"Oh come on, you loved it!" Steve teased. "And you know exactly where I have another one stashed for just such an occasion. Next time you can pull the pin!"

"There isn't going to be a next time!"

"Never say never Danny," Steve winked.

"Change the channel, you've lost your god-damn mind," Danny huffed.

"Oh look, Mission Impossible is on," Steve said as he flipped through the channels.

"NO!" Danny cried out. "Turn it off and step away from the television. Let's go for a hike or something so that you don't get anymore ideas."

"You want to go out into the wilderness with me?" Steve asked and this time he was the sarcastic one.

"I'm gonna take my chances with it," Danny said and sighed. "Just don't do anything stupid please."

 _ **475\. This is what my life looks like when no body is watching.**_

"So what's your plan for the weekend?" Danny asked Steve as he and his partner shut off the lights of the joint office space and moved to leave the building for the night.

"Honestly, I'm hoping to sit around and read a book," Steve said.

"You? Just sitting and reading? As if that can happen," Danny spoke sceptically. "You'll die of boredom!"

"Hey, I'm offended! Why is that so hard to believe? I read!" Steve said, taken aback by the comment.

"I mean I've seen books in your house but I never guessed that they were anything but decorations, maybe left overs from your father, but not yours," Danny teased. "What book are you planning to get into this weekend?"

"Grace lent me The DaVinci Code," Steve said and folded his arms defensively.

"It's a good book," Danny said and nodded.

"No spoilers! I bought a nice bottle of wine. I have a new lounger for out back. I am going to sit outside under the lanai and read this book and you don't get to judge me!" Steve stated.

"I just picked up his new one; Inferno. I'm gonna come over and join you. One, because I gotta see this, and two, because I think that sounds like heaven," Danny said and threw up his arms in defeat.

"You don't have the kids this weekend?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"Nope, they are going to the UK with Rachel to see her mother," Danny answered. "Rosie is on shift, full fourth-eight at the firehouse. I'm all by myself this weekend."

"All right, come over, but I only have one new lounger so you may want to bring one," Steve said.

"I can do that. I can also bring something to barbecue," Danny offered his peace offering.

"The avocados on the tree out back are ripening and falling right off the tree. Let's have tacos, I'll make guacamole," Steve said.

"I like this plan," Danny said and nodded.

"See you in a couple hours?" Steve asked as they reached the base off the stairs and exited into the bright Hawaiian sunlight.

"Yeah, you're place in a couple hours. I'll be there," Danny said with a wave and headed for his car.

"Bring tequila too," Steve called after him. "What good are tacos without tequila?"

"Got it!"


	85. Prompts 476 to 480

Prompts 476 to 480

 _ **476\. Describe the last time you wished you had a camera, but didn't.**_

"That's literally never now a days," Danny said. "Everyone has a camera now and can record everything. It's both extremely convenient and detrimental to almost everything."

"Some of us even have to wear them for work," Steve commented with a laugh. "They call it being held accountable."

"Accountability," Danny said as he strapped on a vest to his chest and then clipped the body cam to one of the shoulder straps. "It's more like proving that we aren't in the wrong because we see things from a different perspective sometimes."

"Or sometimes we think we do and then go back and look and we're just as wrong as people are making us out to be," Steve added as he did the same as his partner.

"Again, accountability," Danny said and sighed. "How's this look Toast?" He asked.

"I can see you," Toast responded in his ear in a sing song kind of voice. "But come on Danny, you're old enough to remember a time without cameras right?"

"You're funny," Danny scolded sarcastically. "Say that to my face next time."

"I don't have to, I have a camera for that," Toast countered. "And it's recording everything you say and do, so I can hold it against you in a court of law."

"Okay, that's enough of that. Are you ready?" Steve asked to get back to business and so that the argument wouldn't escalate further.

"Yeah, hand me that," Danny said and motioned to the semi-automatic weapon beside Steve. "Vested, armed, and mic'ed, I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be."

"Ready Kono?" Steve asked.

"Perched on the rooftop and filming everything," was her response.

"Chin?" Her asked.

"Yes, I've got eyes on the suspect," Chin responded to the affirmative. "Cameras rolling boys, so should you be!"

"We're going," Danny huffed. "Right?" He asked and looked to his partner.

"Yes, let's take this down," Steve responded.

"Hold," Toast said in their ears. "I have movement, civilian, on the far side of the building."

"I see it," Chin commented. "They are moving people in. I think we've been made."

"Call in SWAT," Steve ordered.

"We're in place," Lou responded.

"We have to move before they take too many people into that house," Steve said.

"Do it now, and risk the ones that are there?" Toast asked.

"We could save them," Steve said.

"I don't know. I don't like this now. We should back off," Danny said with a shake of his head.

"This is our best opportunity," Steve protested.

"I have a clear shot of Musgrave," Kono stated. "Take out the leader, they may all fall."

Steve looked to Danny. Danny shrugged and shook his head.

"He's a murdered who may murder more people," Steve said.

"I know, and there are still other people in that house that will do his bidding and kill the civilians if provoked," Danny said.

"You have a better idea?" Steve asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't raid this place, and we just shut it down and negotiate," Danny offered.

"The element of surprise may be our only hope of taking it down without a mass casualty situation," Steve said.

"Hey guys, I agree with Steve. If you two move in, flank the front door, SWAT covers the back for runners, and Kono takes the shot just in time for you to bust in, you make catch them off guard enough to shock them into surrender," Toast said.

"The window is closing," Kono said.

"Do it," Steve said without hesitation and rushed along the tree line, crouched before the windows and flanked the doors.

Danny followed.

Kono took the shot and the bullet connected as Steve kicked in the door and they all started yelling. Moments later, from the back of the house, Chin and Lou had the remaining baddies face down on the lawn as they tried to flee and Steve and Danny rushed civilians out the front to safety.

 _ **477\. Deconstruct your favourite film.**_

"Rarely do you get a good one based on a book, but I really loved what was done with V for Vendetta," Steve commented.

"Never heard of it," Danny said.

" _Remember, remembers the fifth of November_ ," Grace spoke.

"Right?" Steve asked excitedly.

"I love that it's based on a graphic novel that takes place in the 80s and yet the story line and the concepts is modernized but still keeps the feel of it. Like they could put that into any time period and we would see it as both futuristic and historical, and a construct of the human condition that seems to repeat itself," Grace said. "Even now, with the heated political climate, you sit back and think, 'how far from this truth could we be?'" She asked.

"I agree," Steve said with a nod.

"And then there is that monologue," Grace said, "and the domino scene."

"I get chills every time!" He responded excitedly.

"Should I watch this movie?" Danny asked.

"Yes, and every November the fifth from here on out," Steve said.

"What does it have to do with Guy Fawkes and bonfire day?" Danny asked.

"Everything, and nothing. It's about anarchy and justice, and fear and change," Grace said.

"It's about the role of government and what government really means," Steve added.

"It's about the fall of a moral society, the need to follow blindly, and what would happen if we as a people just went blindly into something like what we're being faced with now. What would happen if we did let the dictators of the world take over again. What would happen if it was a conspiracy to make us complacent. What if we were lulled into a false sense of comfort just to wake up one day and see how royally screwed up we let things get."

"Are we still talking about the movie, or the actually state of the world?" Danny asked.

"That's exactly the point of the movie," Steve responded.

" _People shouldn't be afraid of the Government, the government should be afraid of the people_ ," Grace quoted.

"How close are we, really, to the events of that movie?" Steve asked and all at once his demeanour changed.

"Are you allowed to ask that question?" Grace asked and there was judgment but also curiosity in it.

Steve looked at her, feeling the weight of the question because he was both a man of the armed forces and an employee of government directly because of the task force.

"Am I part of the problem?" He asked.

"I don't know. How do you feel about the orders you've been given?" She asked.

"I don't really question them. That's Danny's job," Steve said.

"Well, maybe you should," Grace said.

"And maybe I should watch this move to see where you two are going with this, because it just got really dark really fast," Danny said.

"I highly recommend it," Grace said and nodded. "And put yourself in those shoes," she said.

"Damn girl, you're deeply routed in this," Steve commented.

"Well, my generation is going to have to be the ones to clean up this mess whether because the generations before us have become sheep," She said. "I can't wait to exercise my right to vote, if I get that opportunity," she finished.

"You will," Danny said dismissively.

"Watch the movie," She said. "And then tell me I'll have the opportunity. That's not really how dictatorships work," she added and left the room.

"What is she on about?" Danny asked, worry in his tone, as he looked to Steve.

" _Remember, remember, the fifth of November_ ," Steve responded, found the movie in the Netflix catalogue and pressed play.

 _ **478\. You are a newspaper reporter, and a high-ranking White House official leaks you a top government secret. What is it? Write the first five paragraphs of the article.**_

"But do we have to?" Steve asked as Danny and the Governor looked at him with shocked suspicion in their eyes. "I mean, one, that's not even a secret, it's a lie that we all knew wasn't true. And B, that 'high-ranking' official will be replaced in T-minus twenty minutes whether we rescue him or not. So does Five-O really have to get involved or could we, maybe, just stick with the weapons case we're already on?" He asked, back peddling slightly but making his point. "The media reporters will likely find the guy before anyone else does, anyway."

"For once, and I can't believe I'm saying thing, but I agree with Steve," Danny said and folded his arms. "The turn around, throw you under the bus mentality of this administration doesn't even make this worth it for us. That's not to say that someone shouldn't save the guy. I get that you don't want to pay the ransom; we don't negotiate with terrorists, but you have all of HPD at your disposal and different specialized units, other than Five-O, that are perfectly capable of dealing with this situation."

"What if the cases are connected?" the governor countered.

"What if they aren't?" Steve asked.

"We know that this official is of some interest to you, perhaps he's a friend, I don't know and I don't want to know. But it sounds like an FBI issue, or intelligence, or even violent crimes. And we do have ourselves deeply invested in this weapons deal that is supposed to flood the Hawaiian market with illegal guns and ammunition. I'm sorry Governor, but I really think Five-O should be working that case. If you are right and things are connected, then we'll take over as we always do, but for now, I'm with Steve," Danny said.

"And what about the nature of the leak?" She asked and folded her arms. "Your weapons deal is supposed to be a Russian deal, isn't it?"

"By way of the Colombians, sure, maybe," Steve said and shook his head dismissively.

"Everything is Russia's fault these days," Danny sighed.

"Not that Russia hasn't had some issues, and that we have been calling them on it for years and years, but this is the age of the new Cold War, and I see why you would want to blame them. Statistically, we do see an influx of Russian weapons, but I don't think this one if that kind of situation," Steve offered. "And with all due respect, Governor, I've dealt with a lot of arms dealers in my day. This doesn't have the same signs."

"Fine, go deal with your case. I'll put intelligence on the missing person," The governor relented.

"Thank you," Steve and Danny said in perfect unison with one another.

"But if they are connected and Five-O has to get involved, I will gloat," she said as they stood and turned to leave.

"And it will be well deserved," Danny said before he ducked out of the office.

479\. You're answering a personal ad and your prospective date wants to know in two short sentences what kind of toothpaste you use, and why.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Steve asked as he looked suspiciously at his phone.

"What?" Danny asked from his place next to Steve in the car.

"This girl wants to know what kind of toothpaste I use," Steve said and shook his head. "That's weird right? I shouldn't swipe on this..."

"Are you back on that dating app already?" Danny asked with disgust. "It's only been like two days since you split with Lynn."

"Back on the horse, Danny," Steve said and smirked. "Besides, that break up was a long time coming. I don't know why she held on for so long."

"I don't know why you held on that long, if you knew it wasn't going anywhere, but whatever, we're working," Danny said and pointed out the car window. "You should be watching that house because this is a stakeout, not a fine Steve a partner time."

"The camera is on the house, and you're staring at it, so why can't I multitask for a little while," Steve asked dismissively. "Toothpaste, that's weird right?"

"Well, I guess, or maybe she's allergic to mint or something, and if you kissed her you could kill her."

"This isn't a spy movie, that shit doesn't happen in real life," Steve laughed.

"Yes it does. Some people are so severely allergic to things that they don't have to actually ingest it to react to it," Danny countered. "I have a friend that found out they were allergic, deathly, to wine just by bringing the glass to their lips," he added.

"But that's wine, who's allergic to toothpaste?" Steve asked.

Danny held out his phone, with a quick google search and the headline 'yes people can be allergic to toothpaste'.

"Wow," Steve said. "Maybe I should ask her if she's allergic then."

"Maybe you should," Danny huffed.

"Maybe I will," Steve said. "Put away your phone. You should be watching that door," he added dismissively.

"I wish I were allergic to you sometimes," Danny huffed and fell silent.

 _ **480\. Describe a big disappointment that turned out to be better for you in the long run.**_

"The drama. I'm so over the drama," Danny said and rolled his eyes.

"Don't they make the drama?" Steve asked as he stood next to his partner and watched as a group of HPD officers threw their weight around having not even noticed that Five-O had showed up on the scene. "This is this teams responsibility and that is that, and how dare you try and pull rank," he mimicked the argument in a high pitched, childish whisper.

"And I'll call my chief on you," Danny played along.

"Aren't you glad you're with Five-O" Steve asked and chuckled. "You could have been stuck in that world for the rest of your career and they would have called you Haole the whole time. You'd never be one of them, and even though you outrank all of them, you'd still be the man that got the butt end of all that drama."

"Not like Five-O wasn't all kinds of drama in the first place, but it did work out in the end," Danny said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "But I do agree with you. I do not miss that fight. I see why they are fighting."

"Because it looks like gangs, but also violent crimes, but also intelligence, so it could be all of them. Why can't they just work together?" Steve asked and shook his head.

"Why haven't they noticed that we are here to force that?" Danny asked.

"Shall we burst their bubble?" Steve asked slyly.

"Please, this is getting unbearable and it's a giant waste of time; time that we don't have and need to catch a killer," Danny said.

Steve set a high pitched whistle into the crowd to draw attention to himself and stopped the bickering as ever eye turned toward them.

"Hello boys, Five-O is here to take over," Danny said and waved as curses were whispered, eyes rolled in their directions, and generally everyone knew that they were out ranked.

"Five-O trumps everything," Steve laughed.

"Let's get to work," Danny said with a nod and stepped right up to the action.


	86. Prompts 481 to 485

_**A/N: Hey everyone, just a little FYI: There will not be an update next week as I will be busy with Gish. If you don't know what Gish is, it's a scavenger hunt and I've signed up for the week and will not have time to write...or if I have to write, it will be for Gish.**_

Prompts 481 to 485

 _ **481\. A man hires a private investigator to locate his wife, who has disappeared. The investigator disappears soon after.**_

"Well that's not suspicious at all," Danny said sarcastically as they left the office of the high profile attorney who was at his wits end with the whole situation.

"The private investigator is in on the whole thing," Steve commented and shook his head. "It's so obvious."

"Oh absolutely, I agree, but who is worth more money?" Danny asked. "Someone isn't playing this right, in my opinion. This guy hasn't received any demands. He offered the investigator a shit tone of money. What is this really and who is that investigator?"

"No reward for the investigator," Steve said. "Maybe it's not about the money at this point. Maybe it's love?"

"No, maybe it's like your mom's case," Danny said even more sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "When is it not about the money Steven?"

"You're right, but what is going on then?" Steve asked.

"Time to look into the investigator, the wife, and what money looks like in their eyes. What is she worth to this attorney? Is he not offering enough?"

"You think that we're going to see the other shoe drop?" Steve asked.

"I certainly don't think it has, at this point, but I don't know what to think because I don't have the facts," Danny answered with a shrug. "Something is going to happen, I feel it, but we need to be ahead of it."

"Sounds like we've got a good case on our hands," Steve said and smirked.

Danny nodded his agreement.

 _ **482\. The tumour is benign**_

"Always a good thing to hear," Danny said to the doctor as he stood before Steve and himself. "What does it mean for us?" He asked.

"Well, it's not cancer, so I guess you can arrest him," the doctor answered with a shrug. "He's playing it like it is, but the tests are pretty accurate, so he's lying."

"Lying to stay out of jail, or lying because he didn't know?" Danny asked.

"I can't answer that definitively but, if I were to guess, and based on the placement of the growth, he knew something and is choosing to be deceptive about it."

"Most people accused of murder are deceptive," Danny said with a nod.

"Murder?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes," Danny said. "But, just to be clear, is there anything we should be worried about when we go in there, tell him that there is no evidence of cancer and arrest him?"

"I can't answer that," the doctor said with a shake of his head. "But I can assumed that he will react as any caged or threatened animal will react."

"As they always do," Danny said and sighed.

"Then what is wrong with him?" Steve asked.

"I'd need to run more tests but as of right now I think he's just yanking your chain. There's nothing wrong that I can see except for a benign tumour, I'm going to now call it a cyst, on his neck," the doctor responded. "At some point it will need to be removed as it grows, sooner is likely better, but for now..."

"Why do you say that?" Danny asked.

"Because of it's placement on the neck. It will need surgery to go in and just make sure it's not affecting any of the important vessels in his neck and because it is on his neck, it will take a more invasive surgery and sedation. I could potentially drain it with a local anaesthetic right now but if he wants it all off, he should go to a neck specialist and probably go under so that the doctor can do the job properly."

"Well, the only place he's going right now is jail," Danny said.

"That's probably for the best if he's killed someone," the doctor stated.

"You ready to do this?" Steve asked and cracked his knuckles with anticipation.

"Please be professional," Danny said. "We are in the middle of a hospital. This could get really ugly really quickly."

"I'll behave," Steve said.

"Then go get him," Danny said dismissively.

 _ **483\. Two people meet in an airport bar. Each is waiting to pick up an unaccompanied minor at a nearby gate. Write the dialogue.**_

"Do you do this often?" The man at the bar, next to Danny, asked.

"Over the last ten years, way too often," Danny answered. "I moved out here thinking this would end the need to send my kids anywhere unaccompanied and technically my daughter is almost of age and acts like she's there already but I still don't like it. My son is way younger and it's a long convoluted story but they go to see their mother, their grandmother on her side, and I get to sit here in these bars and wait for them to come home because I'm not moving again and their mother moves way too much," Danny ranted. "They need some stability somewhere."

"Same," the man said and nodded. "Divorce will do that to you, I guess."

"How old are your?" Danny asked.

"Twelve and ten, yours?"

"Sixteen and seven," Danny answered. "And today they return from Alaska because their mother wanted a family vacation with her kids away from everything."

"Isn't living in Hawaii vacation enough?" the man asked with a laugh.

"I guess not, now that she's divorced twice and hubby number two has huge investments here while husband number one is a member of an elite task force and well known by all. She literally can't escape us here, so I kinda get it."

"I was going to mention that you looked familiar," the man laughed. "I'm Rob by the way."

"Danny," he said and shook the man's hand.

"Five-O?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Where are yours coming back from?"

"Their mother lives in Boston now," Rob answered.

"That's quite the jaunt," Danny said.

"They are getting used to it. I'm not," Rob responded.

"That's just how custody works I guess," Danny added sympathetically.

"And so we drink," Rob said. "Let me get you another one?"

"Thanks, but let me get it," Danny said and smiled.

"Because Five-O drinks free," the bartender said.

"We saved his kids," Danny said and motioned with his thumb to the bartender.

"That's why you drink free," the man said and placed two bottles before Danny.

"Pays to have you as a friend?" Rob asked as he cheers-ed Danny.

"People would argue to the contrary," Danny laughed. "But in this situation, I guess so."

 _ **484\. Write five minutes of copy fro a TV news feature about speed dating.**_

"I mean, if you want to I don't see why not but don't you have enough work to do with Five-O?" Steve asked as Jerry stood nervously before his desk.

"Sure but I want to get the word out there too. I think it's my civic duty to report the truth," Jerry said.

"About speed dating?" Danny asked sarcastically from his place on the sofa in the corner.

"Well yeah. You've got to start somewhere and speed dating isn't as wholesome and safe as you would think. Did you know that it's easier to lie in a short amount of time then it is to tell the truth? Speed dating is a perfect place for predators looking for their next target."

"I was aware of that because my job is built on people lying to me," Danny countered. "But at the same time you have to be very careful as to what you say when and if you take this news job."

"How do?" Steve asked knowing full well where Danny was going with this.

"Well, he wont be able to talk about anything that may pertain to Five-O, directly or indirectly, because of confidentiality."

"And I don't plan to. I will be focussing on the safety of the public and giving information into avenues that people should be aware of. It will be fact based, and only once a week."

"All right, if you think you can handle it," Danny said and shrugged.

"All right, if you have Danny's approval, I don't see why not, but you will have to give us a look at your weekly reports just so that we can verify that you're on the right track," Steve added.

"No problem! Thanks guys," Jerry said excitedly.

"Get outta hear, you have work to do," Steve said with a laugh and a wave.

"I don't wholly approve," Danny said when Jerry was gone.

"Neither do I, and that's why we're going to monitor it," Steve said.

"More work for us," Danny said and rolled his eyes.

"Once a week," Steve countered.

"True," Danny said. "Can I get back to work now?"

"Yeah," Steve said and waved him away.

"Why was I needed in here for this?" Danny asked before he left.

"Because you're just as much in charge as I am. I appreciate your opinion and feedback, and I'm going to back you and your ideas because you're my partner."

"Can I get that in writing?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Get outta here," Steve laughed.

 _ **485\. Describe what a person falling from a great height is thinking in the last, the two or three seconds, of his or her life.**_

"I don't think this was a suicide," Danny whispered to his partner as they sat next to one another, side by side, on a rock just slightly above where the body was found.

"Me either. The landing is all wrong," Steve added.

"The contusions on the body are new, but not because of the drop, and she wouldn't be face up. She was dragged out here and pushed, and those injuries are the evidence," Danny whispered.

"And rookie over there has no idea who we are," Steve grumbled.

"Touch that body and we'll have the governor on your ass," Danny yelled down at the men below him.

"You just sit there and mind yourselves, you aren't in the clear," the man called up at them and glared.

"Are you really going to try and pull rank on them?" Another voice asked from above as everyone turned to look. "They are Five-O, if you're going to take orders from anyone, it's Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Lieutenant Danny Williams, but you already know this because we told you that at orientation," Duke Lukele state from above.

"These guys who appeared out of no where at the sound of the police discovery?" The new officer asked sarcastically. "Yeah right."

"He's not going to last long Duke," Steve said and smirked.

"I said don't move," the man ordered as Steve reached for his satellite phone.

"Daniel, does our immunity and mean cover shooting him?" Steve asked with a sideways glance at his partner.

"No," Danny said as the sound of a helicopter caught everyone's attention.

"Who called in the navy?" The now angry office asked indignantly.

"I don't have to call, they just know," Steve laughed and waved up at Chin and Kono who practically hung out of the side of the aircraft.

"Oh you're in trouble now," Danny laughed as another person was observed in the helicopter.

"Who is that?" The officer asked.

"Governor Mahoe," Danny answered and stood. "I think you're finished. Get him out of here," he added before he climbed back up the cliff and Steve followed.

Together they followed the helicopter until it landed and greeted their team and their boss.

"We figured, when the call came in, that you two would find your way out there," Chin laughed as Kono assisted the Governor with her exit from the borrowed bird.

"We were in the area," Steve winked, "watch out for the new guy, he's kind trying to throw his weight around."

"Who is?" the Governor asked. "Who is in charge here?" She bellowed angrily.

"I am ma'am," the rookie stated. "Lieutenant Briggs, at your service."

"Briggs, how long have you been on my island?" She asked.

"Two weeks ma'am, transferred in from New York," he answered.

"You know him?" She asked, addressing Danny.

"That's offensive, I'm from Jersey," Danny answered. "And I've been here for over ten years. I don't know the rookie."

"I'm not a rookie," the man countered.

"Okay, Haole," Steve said before Danny could react.

"Well Briggs, this case is Five-O jurisdiction, that victim is high profile and we will be talking about what your role on this island really is at another time. You are off this case, please make sure that your fingerprints are on file as I'm assuming you touched the body while we approached," The governor said. "Now get out of my sight," she ordered. "Commander, tell me what you know."

"Yes ma'am," Steve said and smirked as the angry officer stared in shock at his dismissal. "We don't believe this was a suicide," he added.

"It wasn't," she said. "But go on."

"What are you not telling us?" Danny asked darkly.

"A video of her murder was sent to the Governor's office this morning," Chin responded. "Great day for you two to take a personal day."

"How personal is it if everyone knows we'd be out here?" Danny asked.

"Hello, have you met you?" Kono asked with a laugh. "You two are the most prone to getting into trouble on your days off than anyone I've ever encountered before. We all need to know where you are so that we can be ready for the rescue. Today, it just happened to work out in our favour."

"So you had the chopper on standby?" Danny asked.

"Of course they did," The governor answered. "But can we get back to the case?"

"Sure, carry on Chin," Steve said. "Demands have been made for the victims brother and sister. She was killed to prove that they are serious."

"Who is she?" Steve asked.

"That is Judge Mikato's middle daughter," the governor answered. "The oldest is safe on the mainland and our counterparts with NCIS have her currently being held in protective custody. The other two, unfortunately went missing yesterday morning when their school bus was hijacked."

"HPD found the bus and the rest of the kids later that morning, but the Mikato children were missing," Chin added.

"What do these guys want?" Steve asked darkly.

"They want three yakuza generals released from prison," the governor answered.

"Well that's not happening," Steve stated.

"They've given Judge Mikato forty-eight hours, or they kill his son. So, sorry to break it to you boys, but you're back on the clock. You can take your personal day another day," the governor said.

"Absolutely Governor," Steve stated and then turned to the HPD officers who had gathered around at the behest of Officer Lukele and began barking orders at them. They moved quickly in response to his orders and Briggs watch in shock.

"Why are you still here?" The governor asked as she marched passed him on her way back to the helicopter with Chin and Kono. "Did I not make myself clear?"

"I'm still on the clock ma'am," he responded.

"And wasting my time," she said. "If you're going to stay, you answer to Five-O. Do as they say," she ordered and climbed back into the currently silent naval helicopter.

"With all due respect ma'am, I don't think they want me here," he said as he stood before her.

"I don't blame them," she said, making direct and purposeful eye contact with the man. "You now have a choice, learn to play nice with Five-O and be successful on this island, or get on this chopper and deal with me and the reprimand. Think, very hard, on your next few seconds, they may be your last on this island," she added as the rotor blades began to spin.

"Have a good day Governor," the man said, only a moment of hesitation in his features, and then turned back to the hive like movements of the HPD officers on the scene.


	87. Prompts 486 to 490

_**A/N: I'm back! Gish was great! I had an amazing time, but now it's back to the writing. Sorry for the delay.**_

Prompts 486 to 490

 _ **486\. Write about someone learning something shocking from an obituary.**_

"This changes everything!" Grace said as she waved the newspaper before her father. "It means mom has been lying about her pedigree and has been for a very long time."

"Your mother is your mother, that shouldn't matter. It doesn't matter who her parents are or where she was born," Danny said to try and calm his child down.

"I know that, and I believe that, but mom doesn't!" Grace protested. "She's been lying about it all our lives!"

"That's her choice," Danny said calmly.

"You knew?" Grace practically yelled.

"That your mother was adopted?" Danny asked just to clarify. "Yes, I knew, and I don't think she's ashamed of it."

"Then why lie about it," Grace asked and folded her arms to indicate the severity of her displeasure.

"Parents, her adoptive parents, are the people she considers her parents. It's not a lie. Whoever her biological parents are is irrelevant to her, because the people who loved and cared for her all her life, are the people that adopted her and gave her the best possible life they could," Danny explained. "And if you go an ask her about it, I'm sure she'll be forthcoming about her reasons for not sharing it with you, or when she was going to."

"You think so?" Grace asked.

"Yes," Danny said with passion. "And, just because of what you read in that obituary, does not mean you shouldn't mourn the woman whom you have always considered your grandmother. That's what she was to you, regardless of what happened."

"I am very sad."

"I know you are, and I think that is why you are so mad about this. It was an accident, no one knows why it happened, and that makes people angry. And when people are angry they get angry about everything, not just what is making them angry. I think this is a good opportunity for you to talk to you mother about a lot of things," He said and stood. "Shall I drive you over there. I'm sure she would love to see you at a time like this. She should be home."

"Are you coming to the funeral?" Grace asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I respected the woman and the whole family a great deal. And, as far as I'm concerned, she was the grandmother to my children. I will go, halfway around the world, for that," Danny said.

"Does mom know?" Grace asked.

"Yes, your mother knows that I am going," Danny nodded. "Just because your mother and I are divorced, doesn't mean that we aren't family."

"Family isn't just blood," Grace said with tears in her eyes.

"No, it's not," Danny said and hugged her. "Steve is going to be there as well. I warn you now. He goes a little overboard for funerals."

Grace giggled slightly, "he's Ohana, I know he's over the top, but he gets it."

"That's why he's coming," Danny said and smiled.

"Okay, I do want to talk to mom, but will you stay?" She asked.

"If you need me to, yes," Danny answered.

"Okay, let's go."

 _ **487\. You find a suitcase with an ID tag that reads, "These are the only things she saved." What inside?**_

"Tea cups and saucers?" Steve asked after a whole investigation, bomb threat, and change of custody for the case in question. "The suitcase is full of tea cups and saucers?" He asked again in disbelief.

"They aren't even worth that much these days," Danny said and shrugged. "But the real question now is whether this was all a plot to have us occupied with this while something way worse is going down somewhere else."

"Are you saying we've been played?" Steve asked.

"Maybe, we can't be too careful," Danny answered calmly. "Or maybe this is all just a big misunderstanding. Either way, we have work to do to get to the bottom of this."

"And it is our responsibility now," Steve nodded. "I'll get the team on doing a search of the island for potential threats."

"I'll track down the owner of this case, with Toast of course," Danny said.

"Why do you get Toast?" Steve asked.

"Because he's good at computers and he was my informant before he was the teams, so I call dibs. Besides, he can hack cameras and follow this case to it's final resting place on that street corner, or rather, rewind its journey for me."

"Right, and if you can back track through its day, you may get some faces for us to go on," Steve said.

"Exactly," Danny nodded. "So you take the rest of the team and make sure our island isn't going to explode, and I'll deal with the tea cups and saucers."

"Done," Steve said and held out his hand for Danny's keys. "Give me your car."

"Why?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"I'll drive you and the case back to the office, and then head out on patrol with Chin," Steve answered. "Your work with Toast will all happen in house. Mine will not."

"So take your truck," Danny said.

"I'll cover more ground faster in your car," Steve retorted.

"If you drive sensibly, you will not," Danny accused.

"When do I ever drive sensibly while on a case?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"Fine," Danny said, rolled his eyes at his partner and dropped the keys into Steve's hand.

"Thank you," Steve said. "Now pack that up and let's get moving!" He ordered and turned away from the case and his partner.

 _ **488\. Invent a disease. Write an ad for the cure.**_

"I don't have to invent it. It already exists. The stupid disease is reaching epidemic proportions," Danny said angrily. "And I want to know why!"

"I know Danno, but you have to calm down. He's just a kid," Steve said.

"He's pulling the wool over your eyes," Danny retorted, "and you are falling for it. He's just a kid, is no excuse."

"Yes it is," Steve protested.

"He's just a kid that's going to get away with murder," Danny stated, seething with anger.

"I know, and I agree with you, it was stupid, really stupid, but what are you going to do about it? He got angry, he acted out and he reacted in a way that was really dumb. He's in that room completely beside himself with remorse because his brother is dead. It wasn't premeditated. It was a reaction. It was a stupid mistake and he will be punished for it."

"That doesn't make it right and he's going to get in big trouble for it, but not enough, in my humble opinion, because this case is more then you are seeing. And the part that makes me mad isn't that he reacted, it's that he is known to police for being violent and angry, and for reacting in ways that could be dangerous. It was just a matter of time before something like this happened and yet no one helped him. No one tried to rectify the situation, or curb this behaviour that was clearly evident in this boy. This whole situation could have been avoided has people not been so stupid, and now, even though he's a minor, even though he's going to have a lesser charge, even though he killed his brother because he hit him with a chair, he's going to be thrown into an institution and hopefully he'll get some kind of help or rehabilitation. The one silver lining to this whole thing is that at least now he may get help. That is if people just stop being so stupid and falling for it."

"So just living with the knowledge that he killed his brother isn't going to be enough to scare this kid straight?" Steve asked.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that I can go in there, question that kid and push him to his brink again to have him act out violently toward me," Danny said sceptically. "He's not scared straight Steve, I don't even think he's remorseful. Those are crocodile tears to make you feel sorry for him."

"You think he's a psychopath?" Steve asked.

Danny nodded, "he's showing all the signs."

"So I should get a psychologist in here instead of sending you in there," Steve stated.

"Unless you want to see my prove my point, yes, and then I'll take a walk and calm down."

"Now there's the best idea I've heard yet," Steve said. "You get out of here, I'll get a professional in here."

"And record everything," Danny stated.

"Yes Daniel, I know how it works," Steve rolled his eyes.

"Watch your back with that one," Danny warned and walked away.

"He's just a kid," Steve said to himself and looked through the two way mirror. "Or is he?" He asked because Danny had but doubt in him.

 _ **489\. The most ragged piece of clothing in your closet, and why you've kept it all these years.**_

"They are a reminder of what I went through," Steve said and motioned to the most mangled and ragged pair of boots he had.

"They aren't the memory, they are just a trigger for you. You've got the memories in you," Danny protested with a shake of his head. "Why keep them to remember the traumas?" He asked to try another tactic.

"Those boots have walked miles around this planet and through so many countries," Steve said.

"You did that, not the boots," Danny countered before Steve could continue. "And your military record is full of those stories. Classified or not. You don't need the boots for people to remember that and we're talking about a Five-O exhibit here so they really aren't appropriate. Not that I agree with the whole idea of the exhibit in the first place."

"It's for charity," Steve said.

"Yes, I know, and that is why I have agreed to it, but I don't like the idea of it in general. Our case, many of them, are confidential anyway. So really we're here to give them personal stories and I don't want to give anyone too much insight into us. Thankfully, they have asked for stuff pertaining to Five-O, so we can pick stuff that's not overly personal."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Steve said and sighed as he looked at the boots. "I wouldn't be able to give any of the particulars about the travels those boots have made anyways."

"Nope, classified," Danny said with a shake of his head.

"How about this?" Steve asked and held up a mangled, scorched piece of metal.

"What the hell is that?" Danny asked.

"It's what's left of the hood of the first Camaro," Steve said. "Now there's a story!"

 _ **490\. If you were a fascist dictator, you'd begin your reign by...**_

"Jailing every person who has committed a crime and then dealing with the severity of the crime without letting them make it any worse," Charlie said to his father. "That way they serve their time and maybe they are scared straight, and they can't reoffend if they are already in jail."

"But what if they are innocent?" Danny asked. "You will have violated their constitutional rights."

"So, I'm a dictator. The constitution means nothing to me," Charlie argued. "What I say goes and if I feel the need to pardon someone, then I will. No one else is going to make up my mind for me."

"What about overcrowding in jails and prisons and the lack of police and correctional officers to run these institutions?" Danny asked to try another tactic with his youngest child.

"Build more, hire and train more men," Charlie said. "It's what Hitler did."

"Are you Hitler now?" Danny asked in shock.

"He is studying the fascist dictators and seeing what they did and didn't do to better their countries," Grace said with a sigh. "Charlie is taking it a little far," she added.

"I am not!" Charlie declared. "The questioned asked of me was what would I do at the beginning of my reign. I would end crime and this is how I would do it."

"And put your father out of a job?" Grace asked.

"Did you miss the part about hiring and training more men?" Charlie asked indignantly. "Besides, I'm the dictator, my father would be one of my closest advisors. He'd be able to do whatever he wants."

"I want you to be kinder to people and to end crime by ending the causes of the criminal lifestyle," Danny said. "I would be happy to be out of a job if that were the case."

"Then I wouldn't be a dictator," Charlie reasoned. "I would be too benevolent a leader for that. And that's not the assignment!"

"I don't like this assignment," Danny countered.

"What are you going to do about it?" Charlie asked and folded his arms in defiance; he learned it from his father.

"I'm going to tell you to get ready for bed and I'll talk to your teacher tomorrow," Danny responded.

"Who's the dictator now?" Grace asked with a giggle.

"This house is not a democracy. That's not how parenting works. I am your overlord and you will obey me," Danny joked.

"I see where Charlie get's it," Grace said accusingly and left the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny called after her.

"Doesn't matter," she called back.

"I think she's the one really in charge here," Charlie said and looked to his father.

"Go on, get ready for bed," Danny said dismissively as he gathered up Charlie's school things and packed them into his backpack.

"I'm going," Charlie grumbled.

"And you're not wrong," Danny said with a wink.

"I know!" Charlie laughed and fled.


	88. Prompts 491 to 495

Prompts 491 to 495

 _ **491\. Describe a magic trick in a way that doesn't give away its secret.**_

"I know how he did that," Grace whispered to her father and sighed.

"How?" Charlie asked as he spun around. His eyes had been glued to the magician in wonder and awe until his sister spoke.

"Do not ruin it for him," Danny mouthed the words angrily.

"The same way Santa comes down a chimney if you don't have one," Grace answered her brother.

"Santa isn't real," Charlie stated.

"Then neither is magic," Grace countered and shrugged.

"Who told you that Santa wasn't really?" Danny asked in shock.

"The kids at school," Charlie responded promptly. "They said that it's just you or mommy or anyone else who is buying me presents."

Grace watched her father with great interest to see how he would handle the situation, knowing full well that anything he said to her brother was going to be a blatant lie.

"Maybe they are just saying that because they are naughty children," Danny commented. "And so their parents and whomever else needs to buy them gifts because Santa isn't going to leave them anything. He can be very strict when it comes to that list you know."

"Honestly Danno? What kind of a fool do you take me for?" Charlie asked and Danny was shocked by the sassy of his 7 year old.

"He comes by that honestly, you know. He get's it from you," Grace said with a laugh.

"So do you," Danny countered.

"But you know what Charlie, it's not up to those kids to tell you what to believe in, it's up to you to decide," Grace said. "It's a big lesson that you are going to learn in your life and you have to live by what you choose not what they tell you. So, for me, I like to believe in Santa. I like the magic that it brings to the season, just like this magician brings it to you right now. It makes it a much more happy time, whether it's real or not is irrelevant."

"You believe in Santa?" The child asked his older sister.

"Yes," She replied, "because, if you think about it, we all have a little Santa in us."

"I like that," He said and smiled. "I think I will continue to believe like you Grace."

"Well done," Danny mouthed to his daughter.

"But really, how was that magic trick done?" He asked.

"It's a super think piece of string attached to his arm and runs up his shirt. It's nearly invisible to the naked eye and you'd only see it if you were super close to him."

"Really?" Charlie asked with excitement.

"Yup," she answered.

"That's awesome! That means I could learn to do that trick!" Charlie said.

"Have Danno take you to a magic shop to buy all kinds of tricks and you'll be a magician before you know it," Grace said and winked at her father. "Or ask Santa."

"Danno!" Charlie cried. "Can we go now!?"

"Thank's a lot Grace," Danny mouthed again in his displeasure.

"You're welcome Danno," she said in her sing song kind of way and moved on down the row of outdoor shops in the strip mall.

 _ **492\. Your support group doesn't support your resignation from your support group.**_

"I'm sorry commander, you can't resign. This group is mandatory. It is ordered by the government and you have to carry on with it if you want to stay in charge of Five-O."

"Then why can Danny quit?" Steve protested.

"He's not in charge."

"He's my partner, therefore my second in command. Therefore in charge as much as I am," Steve reasoned.

"In that case he is clearly needed back in the office to run the task force while you are here and he will have other mandatory counselling separate from you."

"But we do everything together," Steve protested.

"And how does it make you feel to be separated from him and placed into another group setting?" The group leader asked. "That question pertains to all of you as you have been removed from your primary groups where you are comfortable and placed in a space with leaders and commanding officers. You are all alpha type A personalities and now you are going to have to work together fining you places in this group where leadership isn't your role. How does that make you feel?" She repeated the question.

"I don't like this one bit," Steve said.

"And that's why you wanted to quit," another people responded. "Because you can't take orders and even if Danny was here, you'd be trying to have authority over him. That is what you are trying to do by insisting that he be here with you."

"No I'm not!" Steve protested.

"It may be more subconscious for you, but yes, it is exactly what you are doing," the leader said. "Now, does anyone else have anything to say before we get into the real reason we're here?"

Mumbles and head shakes prompted the continuation of the meeting while Steve sat and pouted.

"All right then, todays group activity will be to learn how to counsel within your organization as part of the health and safety standards that are required," the leader prompted. "each of you will bring forward a work place problem that you make face with your teams and together we will evaluate the severity of the situation and how to deal with it. You have 5 minutes to..." Steve's phone started ringing to interrupted the meeting. "Mr. McGarrett, you were told to being with that your phone should be off," she scolded.

"Sorry, Governor trumps support group," Steve said and answered the call. "She wants to talk to you," he added and handed the phone to the leader.

"Yes ma'am," the leader said after a few minutes of silence. "Here you go, Commander, take it outside."

"I don't think I'll be returning to this group," Steve said with a wave.

"No, no you wont."

 _ **493\. A valedictorian of a high school class has to be taken offstage in the middle of her speech. What happened?**_

"This is wrong," Danny said as he stood at the side of the room and watched as the valedictorian was removed from the stage for speaking about the recent school shootings and the need for new gun reform.

"I agree but they don't want this to be a platform," Steve said.

"That's the whole point of the speech though. It is to encourage these graduates to make a difference in their world going forward. To be the beacon of change for a trouble and tumultuous world. These kids are the next generation of voters that will change our country," Danny protested.

"You seem very passionate about it," Steve said and looked to his partner.

"I am, I believe heavily in gun control. I hate guns but I know that we need them. But we are basically the only ones who do. Otherwise, really, what do you need a gun for in this day and age, and don't say because it brings you joy to shoot shit, because that's a whole different issue in itself."

"I don't believe they belong in the hands of young people, that's for sure, but I believe in the constitution and the amendments," Steve commented.

"And yet, people have forgotten what an amendment really is," Danny huffed. "The whole point of an amendment is to fix or amend something, and the weapons that were used when that amendment first came into play, are nothing like the weapons we have now and really, that's what they are. Weapons. So you want the right to bare arms, fine, you should only be allowed a flint lock, with a reload time of at least a minute and the capacity for one round, not these modern riffles and extensions, or military grade weapons, hell, even a hand gun has too many bullets. The amendment needs to be amended for the modern age."

"I see your point," Steve said with a nod. "But you're gonna piss a lot of people off with that mentality."

"I'm allowed to have an opinion and people are allowed to dislike it. It's all in the constitution, but murdering people is against the law," Danny said with a shrug. "Why are we here exactly?" He asked after the rabble settled down and the master of ceremonies returned to the stage.

"The governor is here watching one of your nephews graduate," Steve said with a shrug. "We're glorified undercover body guards."

"Because she already has two of those with her today," Danny said with a shrug.

"And I think, because of the heated political climate we are living in, they were expecting some sort of demonstration, maybe not from the valedictorian, but you know."

"Not like we had other, more pressing criminal activity to deal with," Danny grumbled.

"It's got to be almost over," Steve said.

"Great," Danny sighed and fell silent again.

 _ **494\. Google "sergeant's drill hat" and view the images that turn up. Describe what you see. Now describe someone wearing one.**_

"You look like a Mountie!" Danny laughed as Steve stormed into the office. He'd been running dills as a favour to one of his old commanding officers when Danny called him into work.

"Why did you call me off course?" Steve asked indignantly.

"Wait, no, can we get you a red coat to complete the ensemble and the funny pants?" Danny asked as his laughter continued.

"Danny, I'm busy, why am I here?" Steve asked angrily.

"Oh just thought you might like to get on board with a smuggling ring and drug bust, but hey, if you're too busy with yelling at recruits, I guess I could lead this one and call in back up from SWAT," Danny said with a shrug.

"You have guaranteed intel?" Steve asked.

"Would I call you in if I didn't?" Danny asked. "The break from you being here is enough for me to wish you did this more often but, you know, this is kinda what you do right?"

"When is the deal going down?" Steve asked and looked at his watch.

"Tonight," Danny responded. "Chin and Kono are surveilling the area as we speak. The Governor has given us the go ahead to move. Lou has SWAT lined up and ready."

"It sounds like you have everything under control," Steve said. "It's a wonder you called me at all."

"Steve is Bart Gonalez," Danny said and handed the file to his partner. "You have history with him.

"You're not supposed to know that," Steve said and looked suspiciously at his partner.

"I had the governor pull files from the military and your name came up," Danny confessed.

"When do you plan to move on this?" Steve asked and hesitantly checked his watch again.

"Can I really give you a time?" Danny asked sarcastically. "I need us down there and in place, ready to move before we miss the window. The ship, from what we have gathered is arriving at 5pm. Toast is tracking it, via satellite that he has hacked into. It's making good time. We just need visual confirmation."

"All right, give me a second to change and we'll head out to join Chin and Kono," Steve said and pulled his phone from his pants.

"No! Wear the hat!" Danny said to tease.

"I thought you wanted to be inconspicuous, this get up will give it all away," Steve said and moved to leave.

"Welcome back boss," Danny called after him.

"I'd never left," Steve stated and fled.

 _ **495\. Your best friend has to choose between you and his/her significant other. Why are you the better choice?**_

Danny stared wide eyed as he listened to Grace rant about her best friend. She was distraught, angry, and a part of him could hear the same timbre and bravado he used with Steve on a regular basis. If ever there was any doubt about who her father was, he was certain in that moment.

"Well say something!" She demanded as her tone reached the peak of its crescendo.

"How dare she!" Danny blurted out the first thing that popped into his mind as he had been slightly distracted by the rant but not really paying attention to what it was about.

"I know right?" Grace asked with enthusiasm. "I'm clearly right. He's just going to break her heart."

"Absolutely," Danny nodded. "At this age what do they know about love?" He asked.

"Right?" Grace asked and threw up her hands. "But I'll be there when all goes wrong because that's the kind of friend I am," she grumbled angrily. "And we all know it's going to go wrong. We've told her as much but will she listen to us? No! Not even to me, her best friend in the entire world and what's worse he's told her that he doesn't want her hanging out with me because I'm a bad influence on her. Me! Of all people!"

"That little shit!" Danny said, he was angry now. "My daughter is not a bad influence!"

"I blame you, you know that right?" She said, her hands on her hips for affect.

"What did I do?" Danny asked in shock.

"It's because you're a cop. And so by extension, I'm a rat," She said.

"If that were the case, and I really hope that it's not because he's young and stupid, but if it is, then it's because he's involved in something very wrong and getting her involved as well."

"Can you look into it?" Grace asked.

"Is he that stupid Grace, to make such a comment like that about the daughter of a cop, and not just any cop, a Five-O elitist?" Danny asked.

"I don't want to see her get into any trouble Danno. She's too naive and would totally go with him because she believes she's in love. And yes, he's that stupid," Grace said.

"Get me the laptop," Danny sighed and Grace rushed off and returned with the computer she used primarily for her homework but was her fathers. "Name?" He asked after having logged into the office server remotely.

"Fredric Callahan," Grace said and moved to look over his shoulders and hover.

"Grace, you can't see this," He said and lowered the lid to the laptop.

"Fine," She moved away and began pacing.

"He's not in the system for anything at present," Danny said but continued to type at a pace that would have shocked his colleagues. "Is he old enough to drive?" He asked.

"He has his permit, yes," Grace answered.

"Address," Danny prompted her and she responded, and then his phone rang. "Yeah you got enough to go on Toast?" He asked into the phone. "Intuition, just humour me," he said and fell silent with his cell pinned between his ear and his shoulder as he continued to type into the laptop. "Gang affiliation?" He asked and raised his eyebrows. "Is this him Grace?" He asked and turned around the computer.

"Yeah," said and her face fell when she saw the surveillance photo.

"Okay thanks Toast, pass it along, discreetly to the gang unit," Danny said. "Yeah, everything is fine. Bye."

"Well?" She asked fearfully.

"Just because he's been seen with known gang members doesn't mean he's involved, however, the red flag is there," Danny said. "And this information is classified. You can't go blurting it out to your friend just because there is suspicion. However, the people this boy is hanging out with are bad people and his comments about you bring a bad influence stem, in my opinion, from your direct connection with Five-O. So, I suggest you find a way to warn Julia to keep her distance from the people that Frederic is hanging out with because they are of interest to your father and that's all you can say. I'm sure you can be convincing, and if you have to be a rat, I suggest going to her parents because I know that they trust you. She may be mad at you for being a tattle tale but you could save their daughter from getting into some very big trouble."

"Okay, thanks," Grace said and bolted for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a near panic.

"To Julia's house to tell her parents. I have no problem being a rat," she said passionately.

"That's my girl," Danny said and smiled.


	89. Prompts 496 to 500

Prompts 496 to 500

 _ **496\. Your first concert**_

"Lord I can't remember the first, but I do remember seeing Frank Sinatra when I was 19," Danny answered his daughters question.

"Does that even count?" She asked sarcastically.

"Of course it does! There was a time when concerts weren't all pop music, light show, spectacles, that auto tuned everything and had people singing to live bands instead of tapes."

"They aren't all like that now," she protested in defence of her favourite artists. "And what is a concert without a show?"

"If the person, or people, performing are good, meaning have a scrap of talent, regardless of their looks or their status, the show is that person or people and they don't need all the bells and whistles to entertain you."

"Okay fine, but sometimes you're just into the show," she countered. "And sometimes people are incredible and still add the show to go all the way over the top. For example: Pink, Gaga, Beyoncé!"

"And they aren't all super expensive either," Danny retorted with a roll of his just as sarcastically as his daughter. "Frank was a showman who didn't need the show because his voice spoke fore itself. If you want to use Gaga as an example then check out the album she did with Tony Bennet and then listen to Frank and tell me that she isn't one of them."

"But she puts on a big show for her pop stuff," Grace stated in a matter of fact way. "Doesn't mean she can't sing. It just means that she is all in it for the fans and what they want to see in this changing world."

"Give me a small set in an intimate crowd where I can actually hear the music over the spectacle any day," Danny said with a shake of his head knowing he was not going to win the argument.

"You just hate the big stadium shows because you see a crowd and your mind goes to the worst case scenario," Grace said.

"Look at what happened at that Ariana Grande concert," Danny said to enforce his point. "Even with all kinds of security, bad things could happen."

"But you'd go to a sporting evening in a stadium," she said.

"I'd go to one here, where I know I can cover all the bases because I'm Five-O and that's my shtick, but I'm very sceptical of letting you go to the mainland with your friends to see anyone, I don't care if it's Gaga, Grande or Beyoncé, or all of them in the same place!"

Grace growled her frustration and stomped off.

"You're not going!" He called after her.

"I'll work mom over!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"She's already said no," he retorted.

"Ahh!" Grace yelled and slammed her bedroom door.

Danny shook his head, sighed and resumed his reading.

 _ **497\. Out of character**_

Danny bit his tongue as Steve went on and on about his time with the SEALs; embellishing, painting his works with falsehoods and glorifying his team in ways that bordered on classified. Then he's switch to comparing Five-O to those good old days. Some of the things he was saying were true to the team, but others were so out there that Danny would have protested but the oos and ahs that arose from the captive audience were enough to make Danny remain silent and cause his blood to boil and his eyes to roll. However, he wasn't about to speak and contradict his partner and risk the fight that would make them all look bad if he did.

When it was all over and they had said their goodbyes to the classroom full of students, Danny remained silent all the way to the car and halfway back to the office, stewing and bubbling to a near boil.

"This is very out of character for you," Steve commented when the silence became too much for him.

"I don't know what you mean," Danny said through clenched teeth beside him.

"Well you generally like to contradict me and my story telling skills," Steve said.

"And make us look bad in front of Charlie's class?" Danny asked as he breathed deeply to try and keep himself calm.

"Why would we look bad?" Steve asked. "We're like superheroes to those kids as it is, and Charlie knows the way we interact with each other."

"Yeah, but the rest of those kids do not, neither do their parents, and part of that is to keep it so that we retain some authority over them. We can't go making ourselves out to be fluffy teddy bears, or monstrous, heartless, justice seekers. We have to keep balance. So as factionalized as your stories were, they instilled awe in the kids and fear in the parents. And I'm sure my reactions and comments as to the classified nature of the cases was enough to keep their minds busy guessing. So I maybe acted a little more subdued than I usually would, but that was for the benefit of the team. Now, I'm going to drop the subject before I explode," Danny said as he stared straight ahead out the window.

"Oh, so this wasn't out of character, it was the character that you want to portray to the community at large?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Danny answered shortly.

"Then why are you mad?" Steve asked.

"Because you went a little too far with your SEAL stuff and if anyone talks you're going to have to deal with those people when they come to question you," Danny said.

"None of it was true to actual situations I was in," Steve said with a laugh.

"No, they were the plots for serval movies," Danny grumbled. "Movies I'm sure those parents have seen and know you're lying."

"Was I though?" He asked slyly.

"Weren't you?" Danny asked unmoved by his tone.

"That's classified information Daniel and I cannot talk about the particulars regarding my time in the navy," Steve answered, towing the company line.

"Whatever," Danny rolled his eyes again and set his resolve to let the subject drop.

"Now that is out of character for you," Steve commented as they pulled into the parking lot to the Hale.

"How so?" Danny asked as he got out of the car.

"You'd generally rant and rave about my vagueness and secrecy towards you," Steve answered.

"I'm getting too old for that," Danny said dismissively. "And you don't listen to it anyways."

"You're right, I don't, but it's become comforting white noise that helps me centre myself into my mindset of working, so I'm going to need you to keep it up," Steve said as they walked into the building and headed up the grand stairs toward their office spaces.

"I've become your comfort zone?" Danny asked when the doors had closed on them.

"Yes, I find your ranting soothing. Maybe it's the tone of your voice. Maybe it reminds me of the drills and the yelling that lulled me into my former state of readiness. I'm not sure, but yes, I find it comforting," Steve said.

"Now this is out of character for you," Danny commented.

"My support group says I need to learn to communicate better and that the person I should start with is you, however, I don't want to lose the rapport that we have so I am telling you, using the techniques that I have learned, that I need you to be you and we may need to get back into the car and drive around before we jump into the next case."

"You're giving me permission to chew you out for your behaviour?" Danny asked.

"Yes, it keeps me at the ready," Steve answered as the doors to the elevator opened and they stepped out together.

"I fucking hate you sometimes," Danny growled.

"Yes, I know," Steve winked.

"Get back in the elevator," Danny demanded through his clenched teeth.

"Yes sir," Steve responded.

Once the elevator doors had closed Danny started on Steve, letting everything that had pent up in him over the course of the past several hours. When they reached the bottom and the doors opened, Danny yelled at the people that were trying to get on and the doors closed again leaving Steve to the mercy of Danny's anger. When at last they reached their floor once more Danny breathed deeply to calm himself and looked defiantly at his partner.

"Thank you Daniel," Steve winked and stepped off the elevator and headed for the Five-O office.

"You're welcome Steven," Danny said at his side as he settled himself into the mindset to work. "You may be right about the rants."

"How so?" Steve asked.

"I needed that," Danny answered.

"And now we're ready to work," Steve smiled and held open the door to the office, for his partner.

"Thank you," Danny said with a nod and stepped past him.

"Team, what do you have for me?" Steve called and the motions of their day began.

 _ **498\. You realize you can understand a surprising amount of a foreign language, despite having never studied it. Then you discover why.**_

"You studied Latin, didn't you, way back in your school days?" Steve asked as he looked to a confused Danny.

"Sure, was pretty decent too," Danny answered but remained sceptical. "What does that have to do with this? It was a long time ago."

"But you also took Spanish right?" Steve asked.

"Yes..." Danny responded and narrowed his gaze at his friend and partner.

"French, Spanish and Italian are all Latin languages," Grace stated from her place near a filing cabinet. "If you learned Latin, and then some Spanish, you'll likely recognize words and phrases from all of those languages because they are so similar."

"And it never really leaves you," Steve said. "So that is why you were able to understand most of what the suspect was saying and respond to him."

"You didn't hear that," Danny said to his daughter.

She nodded and carried on with her filing. "I didn't need to hear it, I'll eventually see it in the files that I file for you," she countered with a shrug. "The non-disclosure agreement is signed and on your desk Uncle," she added.

"Thank you Grace," Steve smiled.

"Did you know that, because of colonialism and the efforts of the British before, during and after the wars, you'd likely understand much of what is being said if you were in India, even though there are hundreds of dialects there," Grace said to make conversation with her father.

"Why would you say that?" Danny asked.

"Because English is an official language there and much of it makes its way into their popular colloquial languages. Watch a Bollywood film and tell me I'm wrong," she answered.

"You're not wrong, but thanks for the history lesson. I didn't know that's why," Steve said. "I enjoy Bollywood."

"It's a bigger industry then the Hollywood industry," Grace stated with a wink.

"Shouldn't we all get back to work?" Danny asked.

"I am working," Grace said and waved a file at him before stuffing it into the cabinet.

"But Steve is not," Danny retorted and shooed his partner away.

"You're no fun," Steve said just before he left.

"We're at work, it's not supposed to be fun," Danny huffed and turned toward his own office.

"The numbers for translators are on your desk, and toast has loaded a simple program onto your tablet," Grace commented before Danny could fully seclude himself in his office.

"Thank you Grace," Danny said with a nod.

"A'ole pilikia."

 _ **499\. The door wouldn't lock.**_

"What else is new!?" Danny yelled with his back against the solid metal door. "To make this situation so much better!" He cursed at the sky.

"I could shoot it and hope that it jams!" Steve said at his side.

"When does that ever work?" Danny growled. "How did _you_ get us into this mess?"

"Me?" Steve yelled in retort. "You saw the metal door and ran to it."

"Who puts a metal door on a broom closet that doesn't lock?" Danny yelled sarcastically and angry with himself.

"Clearly these people!" Steve said as the sound of bullets impacting on the door startled him. "Great now they are shooting at us!"

"We knew that was coming. The one thing that was predictable in this situation, oh way no, this whole thing was predictable because I'm with you!"

"You were the one that yelled at the guy!" Steve retorted.

"He's our suspect and he ran," Danny stated. "And then you ran after him, which meant I was running. So we all ended up running and then low and behold, we ended up the ones being chased!"

"That doesn't normally happen," Steve said when the bullets stopped. "You think they ran out?"

"I'm not the expert in firearms, you are!" Danny stated. "They probably know that the door isn't locked and so, any second now, they are going to try to get in here. Brace yourself."

"No, let me out," Steve said and hushed his voice.

"Are you insane? You'll be running right into their trap," Danny protested.

"No, I have my service weapon. Let me out and back me up! This is our moment," Steve stated and readied himself.

"You're fucking insane," Danny said, shook his head and reached for his weapon.

"On my go," Steve said, took a deep breath and then, "Go!"

The door flew open and Steve rushed out shooting. Shocked and off guard, out of bullets as expected, the baddies fell.

"See, under control," Steve said when he was sure that was all of them.

"They are dead," Danny said and checked the bodies.

"Yeah, and we aren't so it all worked out."

"I'm shocked," Danny huffed.

"Why? It always works out," Steve winked.

 _ **500\. The advice Hippocrates gives Achilles about his vulnerable ankle.**_

"We could give him a cast," Charlie offered.

"Oh that would be funny," Grace giggled. "As long as I stay true to the Greeks, a little satire will go a long way."

"Didn't the Greeks invent satire?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure," Grace replied.

"Google it!" Charlie chanted.

"Satire comes from the Latin Satura, which means poetic melody. It was made popular in French writings in the 16th century," Danny said at the door. "It's not Greek."

"Dang it!" Charlie said and pouted.

"What are you two up to?" Danny asked having overheard only part of the conversation.

"I'm studying everything Greek in class. My teacher wants a poster combining two famous Greeks and I chose Hippocrates who is credited as a medical man and Achilles who had a bad ankle, so Charlie suggest putting Achilles in a cast," Grace explained.

"Funny right?" Charlie asked and giggled.

"Yes," Danny nodded. "Give him crutches too."

"Yes!" Charlie cried excitedly.

"I'm not going to lie, I love the idea," Grace said and winked at her little brother.

"You two carry on then," Danny said. "But what do you want for dinner?" He asked slyly.

"Pizza?" Charlie asked and looked to his sister who shook her head and whispered in his ear.

"Greek!" They cheered together.

"Now that's funny," Danny said and walked away.


	90. Prompts 501 to 505

Prompts 501 to 505

 _ **501\. You have a desperate crush on your barista, but you've never talked about anything other than how you like your latte. Describe how you take it to the next level.**_

Grace fell into the couch next to her father, kicked off her shoes and sighed heavily with exhaustion.

"You smell like coffee," Danny spoke when she had not. "Now I want coffee," he said and looked longingly at the entrance to his kitchen. "Why didn't you bring your poor old man a coffee when you came home."

"Sorry, I've made enough coffee for one day. You'll have to get your own," Grace commented and yawned, and then sighed heavily again. "Besides it would have been cold by the time I'd got here, or I would have drank it."

"It's not what you were expecting when you got this job?" He asked.

"No, not really. I mean, I expected the coffee making and the being busy, just not all the people trying to hook up with me to get them free coffee," she answered.

"They try to what?" He asked in shock.

"The same people come in all the time, women and men, and they flirt as much as you can flirt when it comes to coffee, but there's nothing else in it. It just gets very tedious," she answered. "Like I don't want to flirt with you. I don't particularly like you. We are not friends and no you are not getting free drinks because you are 'friendly' with me."

"Isn't that always the way," Danny said with a shake of his head. "I mean, I should get free coffee because I am responsible for half of your genetic make up, but yeah just being friendly does not merit free stuff."

"Ha, you're right. Next time you come in during a shift I'll get you free stuff," she said with a wink, "but not because you're my dad."

"Because Five-O drinks free," Danny said and rolled his eyes.

"Pretty much," she said and stood. "Anyway, I have to shower and change and then head to the office."

"No one is there," Danny said and looked at the clock.

"Yeah, Toast will be there," She said. "He's making up some time and asked Steve if he could have my come in to do some filing and shredding. I'm down for the extra cash, so I said I would."

"I can drive you, if you like," Danny offered.

"That would be great," she said and turned to leave.

"Hey, you'd tell me if these people made you uncomfortable with their flirting, right?" He asked before she could leave.

"Of course I would. If I didn't feel like it was harmless, if it became about more than the coffee, I would first make sure they were well aware of who my father is, and then if it didn't stop you'd hear all about it."

"And I'd be there with the full force of the unit to help you out," he said seriously.

"And that is why Five-O drinks free," She said with a wink.

"You know you don't need this other job. Working for Steve and I in the office is enough," he added.

"I know, but I feel like I need employment outside of the safety blanket, you know?" She said. "It's only a couple of shifts a week and it's a totally different pace. If it gets to be too much, or my schooling starts to suffer, then I'll quit."

"Or if creepers start creeping you at work," He said with a forceful warning tone.

"Or that," she giggled.

"All right, run along then. You have other commitments," he said dismissively.

Shortly there after Grace returned, ready for work, and found her father changed with his weapon on his hip and his badge in it's place.

"What's up?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to get a jump on some paperwork," he said with a shrug as he grabbed the keys to the Camaro from the bowl by the door.

"You mean you're coming in to keep an eye on me," she accused.

"I'm slightly unnerved by what you have told me about the people that flirt with you at the coffee place. We're going to swing by there on our way to the office, pick up coffee because I still really want some, and make sure that people see us together. Then, sure, I'll come by the office and hang around with you and Toast. It's not that I don't trust him with you, he sees you as a little sister and I'm pretty sure he's gay, but yeah I'm just feeling like I need to be around. Plus, if you are productive, maybe I can be too and I do have a stack of paperwork that I walked away from earlier and it's causing me some anxiety. I hate that I left it."

"And you need your gun for that?" She asked.

She was happy to know how concerned her father was, and a part of her was totally okay with this show of force because it had made her more uncomfortable than she had admitted, but she wasn't really sure that he needed his sidearm.

"Force of habit," he said and laughed. "Going in to the office has it's steps you know, and I am a creature of habit. My routine is the only thing that keeps me sane sometimes."

"Because you could never go into work in just your sweats and a t-shirt," she mocked.

"No, never, I'm too much of a professional for that," he responded with a laugh.

"Thank you," she said and smiled. "For looking out for me."

"Always and forever," he said as he held the door open for her. "You know that."

 _ **502\. You happen upon the blog of one of your writing students, and you realize he/she has been stalking you.**_

"You're early," Danny commented as Grace walked into the Five-O bullpen and dropped her backpack onto the chair in the corner of his office.

"You haven't heard the news?" She asked in shock. "Turn on the TV," she added when he shook his head to the negative. "Full school evacuation and shut down because of violent threats that were made toward a teacher."

"Are you serious?" Danny asked and jumped to his feet. "And they didn't call me?"

"The busses were called back to the school to take us all home because they evacuated us to the church across the street. I went to mom's place and she brought me here to start my shift because I may as well do something while I'm out of class." Grace explained with a shrug.

"What's up?" Steve asked as he saw Grace and Danny exit the office and head for the smart table where Toast and Jerry were working.

"School threats," Danny said.

"What?" Steve asked in shock.

"I'm sure it's handled," Grace said with a roll of her eyes. "The threat was made blog post."

"I'm on it," Toast said as Steve and Danny shot him a look.

"Guys, the school was evacuated. The students are safe. The teacher in question was with the police from almost the onset. I don't think anything is going to happen," Grace said.

"Looks like it's under control but the school will remained closed until Monday," Toast said as he got into the HPD server and pulled up the reports.

"I think it only happened so that we'd have a long weekend. Everyone knows that things like this are taken very seriously, but the guy who is responsible is a moron. Everyone knows he's got a thing for the teacher. He's been talked to about it on several occasions and the teacher should have known better than to start a writing blog for her students," Grace stated.

"But Grace, if he's been reprimanded already and has decided to ignore that, it means he's escalating things, and that could get dangerous," Danny said.

"I know, that's why we're all out of school," she said and rolled her eyes.

"The kid is in custody. The teacher and the school are pressing charges," Toast said and was satisfied with his searches.

"See, it's basically over," Grace commented. "Can I get to work now?"

"Yeah, come with me, I have a training module that you need to complete. It's going to take a couple of hours so I guess it's a good thing you have some extra time today," Steve said, ready to give up the subject.

"Which training is she doing?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Coding and terminology," Steve responded. "It has to be a supervised module because she has to sign the privacy agreement afterwards."

"Right, because you asked for more responsibility around here," Danny said as he looked to his daughter. "You know that by taking the course you will have access to some classified information that will not be able to leave this office."

"I know Danno," She said with a roll of her eyes. "It's not my first rodeo. I sign a new privacy agreement every other day."

"Just protocol," he said and winked.

"You want to supervise?" Steve asked.

"I shouldn't, I'm her father. That's not really appropriate," Danny responded.

"It's because you're not satisfied with how the school thing was handled and so while she and I are busy you're going to raise some hell," Steve accused.

"Damn right I am," Danny said and walked away.

"He's your father," Steve said apologetically as he looked to Grace.

"I know," She said and smiled. "That's why I came directly here. I'm not really that impressed with the way it was handled either. Had I come in here all angry and frazzled it would have set him on edge, but if I make light of it, knowing full well that he wont drop it, I know that things will get done."

"You have that man wrapped around your little finger," Steve said with a laugh and lead her toward his office.

"Yes, and you too," She commented with a flounce.

"How do you figure?" He asked.

"If my father finds something, anything, wrong with the way things were investigated or are being handle, you two will be heading down there and you will be the first to throw your weight around," She said confidently. "So I had better get started on that module before you two have to take action."

"Okay, yeah. You're right."

"I know I am," she giggled.

"Do you feel better about it now?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"All right, you can use my computer. Take the office, I'll log you in," he said as he moved around his desk and got her all settled.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to keep an eye on you while helping your father," he said and moved to open the blinds on the windows of his office space.

"See what I mean!" She said as she sat down in his chair. "Who is the real boss around here?" She asked and leaned on his desk.

"You are," he winked. "Now get to work."

"Yes sir," she said and dove into the module.

 _ **503\. Outline the sequel to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.**_

 _Hearts of broken youth, and grieved age,_

 _are laid bare before the feats of foes._

 _Upon the morning streets, with mournful cries,_

 _Maternal breast break from childhood woes._

 _Long steps to paths of final rest did take,_

 _together held as ties for living heirs, for dying sake._

 _A break from feud for moments truth, and eternal grief,_

 _(In fair Verona, where we lay our dead),_

 _did Capulet and Montague reluctant share,_

 _a union to the timeless grave._

 _For lovers lost in snares of a forgotten hate._

 _A secret nuptial scared by ancient wounds of injured pride,_

 _For voices silenced by angry tongues and melancholy hearts,_

 _For lovers, Romeo and Juliet, have died._

Grace spoke her words with feeling, passion, and pause, and then looked to her father for his opinion, handing him the sheet of paper that she had read from.

"Your iambs aren't quite there but it has nice flow regardless. Does it have to be a sonnet length or have you done that for affect?" He asked.

"All we were told was to write the outline for a sequel to Romeo and Juliet. It doesn't have to even sound like Shakespeare. I'm just in it for the extra credit," she replied.

"Okay but isn't it basically the same as the original beginning?" Danny asked with confusion. "We are told from the very beginning that they die."

"And my point is that nothing would change," she responded. "So I have written a sonnet, to mirror the beginning, and in the end the two families would go back to their feud, probably even worse than before, because they would blame each other for this new tragedy."

"I believe you are right, and that would be right in line with Shakespeare," Danny said.

"Why do you say that?" She asked with confusion.

"How often do you hear a his comedic plays?" Danny asked slyly.

"Not very often, because he didn't really write that many," she said.

"Exactly, so why would a sequel to Romeo and Juliet be anything less than a tragedy?" He asked.

"That was my thought," she said and smiled.

"I think you've done a great job," he said and handed back the paper.

 _ **504\. Outline the sequel to Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice.**_

"Oh. My. God! This day is the greatest day!" Grace cried gleefully as she rushed into her father's kitchen waving a sheet of paper. "What couldn't you have happen?" She asked excitedly. "Mary and Catherine haven't even got stories!"

"You're such a nerd sometimes," her best friend, Julia, commented and sighed.

"It's about time you had to read this book. I have been waiting for this day," Grace retorted and pet the sacred volume of literature in her arms. "It is a masterpiece. It is iconic and relevant. It has, arguably, the best beginning in the history of all literature."

"Says you!" Julia rolled her eyes.

"Scholars of Jane's work have argued as much for generations, and I did say arguably, so prove me wrong!"

"That's not the assignment," Julia said.

"Oh that would make the assignment better but this is a glorious start," Grace said and finally looked to her father. "We get to study Pride and Prejudice for English class and our first assignment is to outline a sequel!" She added excitedly.

"Now I understand," he laughed.

"What is your opinion on Pride and Prejudice, Mr Williams?" Julia asked.

"It's brilliant," Danny answered. "Not just for the story, or the wit, but because of the timelessness of the ideals."

Julia rolled her eyes.

"What would you have happen in a sequel?" Grace asked and leaned on the counted, rapt with excitement and fascination.

"You could go anywhere really. I agree that Kitty and Mary need a little attention. You could look at Lizzy and Darcy a year after marriage to see where they are as people and if one act of kindness, albeit huge in its own right, really could change her first impression of him. Did she marry him because she really loved him or was her love a product of gratitude. How would Wickem as a relative now, a brother-in-law, effect everything?" He rattled off ideas.

"You don't think that Lizzy and Darcy could be happy in marriage?" Grace asked.

"I don't know," he said with a smirk. "That is for you decide."

"Who is Lizzy?" Julia asked.

"The main character," Danny and Grace said at the same time.

"You haven't read it yet, have you?" Grace accused.

"No," Julia said with a shake of her head.

"Then how are you supposed to do this assignment?"

"I was going to sit back, listen to you and your dad talk about it and then pick a topic based on what you said, one that you haven't chosen, and then write from there. I'm thinking a Mary or Catherine story because I'm assuming that they don't play major roles in the plot and so I can just spin my own tale is I want."

"You might just get away with that, but if your setting is wrong, if your language isn't just right, it will be obvious that you haven't read the original," Grace said.

"I know, and the only reason Miss Golding has given us this assignment right off the top is to see who has actually read the book to begin with. We're going to be working our way through this for at least a month. I'll get by without reading it because it will be covered in class."

"That is a terrible way to think about it," Danny said. "Just do the work."

"I only need a fifty to pass the class, and English isn't my subject. I'm way better in bio and chemistry. What am I going to need Lizzy and Darcy for later in life?" Julia asked.

"Whimsy," Grace said.

"That's not going to get me anywhere," Julia said.

"I don't think you're winning this battle Grace," Danny said sadly. "What are your plans, Julia, for the future?" He asked.

"I'm going to be a doctor," Julia said proudly.

"Well I hope you learn your bedside manner from somewhere other than a textbook," Grace said. "We wouldn't want you to come off as proud and arrogant."

"Like Darcy in the beginning," Danny said.

"Exactly," Grace smiled.

Julia rolled her eyes again.

"This book was originally called First Impressions," Grace said haughtily.

"Does it have to be a true sequel or could it be a modernized version of events. Say a sassy young doctor with an ego walks into new position at a new hospital and though their reputation is with them, their pride comes off as arrogance and their prejudice against those less educated comes off as a general disregard for the wellbeing of others..."

"Until one day they meet a patient that changes everything because they stand up to the arrogant young doctor and point out that we're all just human in a world trying to be better?" Grace asked excitedly.

"Oh My God, get over it," Julia huffed grabbed the book and opening it to page one. With a grumble she began her reading.

Danny winked at his daughter.

"You know, that sounds far too much like a rewrite instead of a sequel," she said as she pulled out a notebook. "But I love the idea of a year after they've married," she added.

"It's a good place to start," Danny said. "Speaking of sequels the BBC miniseries Death Comes To Pemberly is still on the PVR. Call it research?" He asked.

She nodded excitedly.

 _ **505\. You are breaking up with a girlfriend/boyfriend of several years. What are the last three lines of your final letter to him/her?**_

"Several years?" Danny asked in shock. "I'm confused; weren't you going to marry her?" He asked.

"That wasn't until the end of it, when I began to realize that I was in love with her and that I'd been a fool for trying to break it off so many times. We just kind of kept coming back to each other. I thought that by then it much have been meant to be."

"Wow...that's fucked up Steve," Danny said, wide eyed. "Who was manipulating who?" He asked.

"I guess I was the real fool. Maybe that's just who she is; playing hard to get."

"Or maybe she needed to have the last laugh," Danny said with a shake of his head. "Or maybe she was using you to advance her own prospects. Or maybe she's just a terrible person and you should have broke it off years ago. Either way, you fell for it, but what does that have to do with breaking up in a letter. Who does that anymore?"

"Right?" Steve said and laughed. "But I guess breaking up in text or email is the way to go these days. We can stand face to face and just tell each other how we feel. It's all passive aggressive now."

"Show me the letter," Danny said with a shake of his head.

Steve handed the beautifully written letter to his partner and watched as Danny read through it.

"Yeah, no doubt about it, Lynn is over you and you're done," Danny said and handed it back.

"You think?" Steve laughed. "Was it the 'I'm sorry but I can't handle the drama'?"

"She knew what you did when the relationship started," Danny shook his head and shrugged. "I think it was more the jealousy. The 'you and Danny are meant for each other' part."

"Damnit work Husband, why do you have to come between me and the ladies all the time?" Steve teased.

"I'm sorry work Husband, but I'll get my girlfriend to see if she can find you a nice paramedic to date," Danny said as he played along.

"I'm waiting for her to dump you the same way I've been dumped," Steve said, crumpled the letter and tossed it across the room to the waste paper basket. "Three points!" He said as it went in.

"That's not going to happen," Danny said. "Rosie isn't the letter writing type. She'll tell me to my face. But how are you going to respond to the letter?"

"I'll text her that my work husband says he's got my back and that it was fun while it lasted," Steve said as he pulled out his phone and did just that. "There, it's over."

"You're not that upset..." Danny observed.

"No, not really, I think I'm still somehow getting over Catherine. I knew this one would never last," Steve said.

"You will be rebounding until someone incredible comes into your life and then you'll just know," Danny said.

"That's already happened," Steve said slyly.

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked and regretted the question as soon as it was out of his mouth.

"Yes, so when Rosie is through with you, tell her I'm available," Steve said with a wink.

"You're an asshole," Danny said and stood.

"That's why you love me," Steve countered.

Shaking his head, Danny left Steve's office.


	91. Prompts 506 to 510

Prompts 506 to 510

 _ **506\. Write about the act of kissing someone without naming a body part.**_

"I just figured it would be different," Grace said sadly as she sat on the bench with Steve. "Please don't tell my dad."

"I wont but your father know you too well to not see that you're upset," Steve commented but promised all the same.

"I know but he doesn't need to know that it's because I was disappointed by my first kiss."

"Why were you disappointed?" Steve asked.

"I think because it was wet and kinda aggressive. It didn't feel right," she confessed.

"Who's idea was it?" He asked.

"His, and then when I agreed he just went for it without warning."

"Well, if you want my opinion, I'm going to give it to you," Steve said and there was a seriousness to his tone that struck Grace.

"I would," she said.

"It's not wonder you didn't like it," Steve said, his very best fatherly tone, the one he'd learned from watching Danny with his children, coming our in a philosophical way. "If he instigated, and acted in an ungentlemanly manner, it says a lot about his character. Maybe you weren't ready for that. Maybe he was to quick to make his move. Maybe it was your good judgement telling you that he isn't the one for you. What ever it is, if it made you feel uncomfortable, that is not your fault, it was his and he should have respected you more than that."

"That is exactly how I feel," Grace said. "And now I'm wondering why I said yes in the first place. I don't really even like the guy, but there were other people around and I felt pressured. I wont do that again," she added as Danny appeared.

"That's good to hear," Steve said and smiled.

"What's going on?" Danny asked as he approached them.

"Steve was just giving me some advice," Grace said and stood. "Ready to go home?" She asked.

"What kind of advice?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Very good advice," Grace said. "He made me realize that I should talk to you about it too," she said and leaned in and hugged Steve. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Steve said and smiled. "You know, I learned to give advice from your father. He gives very good advice most of the time, when advice is what you're looking for and you ask for it. The rest of the time, it's ranting and his opinion that he gives very freely and there is a difference."

"Yes, I know," Grace giggled. "His entire demeanour changes when your ask for it, rather than let him just give it."

"What kind of advice did you ask Steve for?" Danny asked suspicious once again.

"I didn't," Grace said with a shake of her head. "He saw that I was upset and he asked."

"Upset about what?" Danny asked. "You seemed find in the office this afternoon."

"I was at work," She said. "I have also learned to be professional when around you in certain settings."

"You're growing up too fast," Danny said and sighed.

"Maybe that's it," Steve offered.

"Maybe," Grace commented with a nod. "I was upset because of how a boy kissed me today," she said and looked to her father.

"What?" His anger flared.

"He asked, I agreed when I probably shouldn't have, and then he just went for it and it was soggy and aggressive, and I didn't particularly like it. I wont be doing it again until it is under my circumstances and I am ready for it. And definitely not with him," she said.

"Well done Steve," Danny said as his anger lessoned. "Maybe you have learned something."

"I will take that as a compliment," Steve laughed. "Goodnight."

"Bye Uncle," Grace said with a wave.

"Goodnight Steve," Danny said and steered his daughter toward the car.

 _ **507\. You are in a foreign country. You keep saying a word that you thought meant "please" but actually means "idiot." Explain yourself to the person you just offended.**_

"I don't care where he's from, he has committed a crime," Danny stated as the man before him babbled in a language that neither he or Steve recognized.

"He has diplomatic immunity," the lawyer who had arrived with the Governor protested.

"What was his crime, or are you just over reacting because of his broken English?" Another man asked.

"I'll remind you that these men are members of my elite task force. Their immunity counter acts yours, and as members of such a team, their behaviour is held to a much higher standard then most. If Detective Sergeant Williams says that this man has committed a crime on American soil, I assure you, that his judgement of the situation is far more reliable than yours," The governor warned in tones to back up the men before her.

"Thank you Governor," Danny said with a slight bow of his head. "I suggest you take a very close look at the shipping containers that have arrived in port on the same vessel that brought this man to our shores. Upon investigation of those container you will understand the score and severity of my accusations, and as this man has come with the ambassador, the charges that will be laid will be against him as well."

"I don't need to look, I trust you. What did you find?" The Governor asked as the rest of the room fell silent.

"Children, young girls mostly, and our colleagues have uncovered electronic documentation for the sales of these children," Steve jumped in as Danny's anger seemed to rise as he stared down the men.

"You can't prove anything," the lawyer stated nervously.

"We can, and we have, and it was that 'paper trail' that led us to you," Steve stated. "You are all under arrest for the illegal trafficking of children."

"Who's the idiot now?" The governor asked of the second man who looked like he was ready to burst and retaliate. "I suggest you calm down," she said in an address to the man. "Detective, would you be so kind as to pat down these men. Commander, you should back up your partner with the force that your immunity and means offers." She added as Steve drew his weapon and Danny moved on. "Gentlemen," she added addressing her personal security detail. "You are members of Five-O at this moment. Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams are your superiors, you will answer to them. I strongly suggest that you back up the Commander at once," she finished and the men around her drew their own weapons as she raised her phone to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" The lawyer asked as Danny cuffed him, after having been relieved him of the weapon tucked into the back of his suit pants.

"The rest of their team," She responded. "And then I will be calling our military and your government," she said as she moved toward the door.

"Governor, should you be leaving?" Steve asked over his shoulder as Danny moved to the next man in the room who belonged to the ambassador's entourage.

"I trust your judgement Commander," she responded.

"Then please, stay. You have given up your security for this operation, leaving you completely unprotected. I must insist that you remain in our company until this is under control and your men can be returned to your service," Steve said with authority.

"Very well," She said as she smirked, knowingly, at Steve. "I'll make my calls from the seat in the corner. Does that suit you?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you," Steve said as he made eye contact with his partner and the remainder of the ambassador's men were handcuffed.

 _ **508\. The milk from your corner store is curdled, again.**_

"Why do you insist on going there?" Danny asked as he had just spit his coffee into the break room sink.

"It's convenient," Steve replied.

"How convenient is this going to be when I haven't had my coffee and you've kept me awake for two days because of this case?" Danny growled. "I am known to make life very inconvenient when I am tired."

"Your moods and need for coffee always outweighs the convenience of the corner store and the risk of their milk being spoiled," Steve said with a sigh.

"Exactly, because if I don't get some sleep or caffeine soon I'm going to make you life a living hell," Danny retorted angrily.

"Go home then," Steve said and threw up his hands in defeat. "We can handle the remainder of this business."

"Now that would be very nice, thank you Steven, but how convenient is it?" Danny asked with a shake of his head. "All I am asking is that you get me coffee soon, preferably a double shot of espresso, and we get this case wrapped up. And do stop shopping at the corner store," he added. "Especially when there is a perfectly good grocery store on your way to work, and their milk is guaranteed to be fresh."

"Who drinks milk in coffee anyway?" Steve asked his question indignantly and rolled his eyes.

"I do," Danny huffed and walked out of the break room. "So does Kono and Jerry. Toast prefers cream and sugar. You and Chin like your coffee black and weak."

"You have the coffee preferences memorized?" Steve asked with a shake of his head.

"I'm in charge of buying the coffee, and I always make sure it's good and local. You are in charge of all the accoutrement that go with it and as such you should put in some effort. We, all of us, work very hard here for this task force, the least you can do is make sure that the coffee is just the way we like it and that it is readily available to keep us going on days when work takes precedence over sleep."

"Fine, I'll get you better milk!" Steve said and gave up in defeat.

"Not now, just take me to a coffee shop on our way to the bust. I'll be fine from there, but know this, you're paying," Danny stated.

"Fine, I'll get coffee for everyone!"

"What was that?" Kono asked as she and Toast looked up from the smart table.

"Steve's buying coffee because the milk is curdled again," Danny said.

"You'll know what I'll have, or would you like me to text it to you?" Toast asked with a smile and a thankful nod to Steve.

"I got it," Danny said. "Meet us on location."

"Right, we're moving," Kono stated loudly to everyone in the office.

"Finally," Chin said as he rushed out of his office. "I need this case to be over!"

 _ **509\. You've finally decided to end your relationship with your abusive mother. Write her the letter that cuts ties.**_

"As much as I agree with you, is this really the way you want to do it?" Danny asked, his hands on his hips as he stared down Steve and Grace.

"You have a better idea?" Steve asked.

"Any idea is better than getting my daughter involved in your drama with your mother," Danny scolded.

"I'm just taking dictation. I'm not going to be giving my opinion on the subject," Grace said from her place at Steve's desk; before his computer.

"This isn't business," Danny commented in retort.

"But aren't you always the one that keeps telling me that my mother's business isn't Five-O business and that we have to stop using our official resources to help her?" Steve asked to spin the situation to his favour.

"Yes..." Danny responded sceptically.

"Well then, this is official business. The letter that I am dictating to our office worker about how my ties with my mother are coming to an end and how she is not to come to Five-O for help anymore and that she should keep her distance for my sake and the sake of the team," Steve said as he paced.

"And I'm making sure his run on sentences make sense, that is all I'm doing," Grace said.

"That was a rather bad run on wasn't it?" Steve said and sighed.

"Yeah, but it's better that you get it all out in the open and make your point clear. I can dry easily add the punctuation, unless you think that is too much involvement?" She said and looked to her father.

Danny rolled his eyes, "she's going to know that you didn't write it."

"I am writing it," Steve said. "Grace is just typing!"

"And fixing your grammar," Danny said. "I can tell when you have her do this for case files, what makes you think your mother will buy it?"

"She doesn't have to buy. We're just going to refuse if she comes around," Steve said.

"Yeah right," Danny was sceptically now. "You went looking for her. It's your own fault that she takes these liberties."

"That's why I am writing this letter to tell her to stop," Steve countered.

"Fine, but when you're finished make sure you get that official statement out about the trafficking case. The media is on my case about it," Danny said and turned to leave.

"It's already done," Grace said as she continued typing frantically at Steve's computer.

"We did that first," Steve said.

"Well good. I'm glad you have your priorities straight," Danny commented and left.

"Shall we finish this?" Grace asked when the door had closed behind her father.

"Yes, we have to move on to the speech for Danny's promotion," Steve said and winked at his assistant.

"Leaving the best for last," she said with a giggle.

"Exactly," Steve said and continued to dictate his letter to his mother.

 _ **510\. Think of your most embarrassing moment. Write it from the perspective of someone who witnessed it.**_

"I'll admit that there have been some embarrassing moments in our time together. The most embarrassing I've ever had, however, cannot be talked about because it wasn't part of my time with Five-O but was on an official mission..."

"And that is classified," Danny interrupted Steve and rolled his eyes. "But I am sure there are some good ones from Five-O."

"Exactly, but sing then I've had my share of embarrassing moments, mostly with you."

"They're not all my fault. I would imagine your most embarrassing moments happened when your mother showed up and manipulates you ad then fucks off again as soon as she's gotten her way," Danny said. "From a professional perspective, that would be embarrassing."

"I guess, but those aren't the times I was thinking about," Steve commented from his place int he driver's seat next to Danny.

"Oh no?" Danny asked. "How about that time you got me shot on the first day?"

"That was one of them, I'll admit it now that we've put in ten good years of partnership," Steve said with a nod of his head. "I was trying my very best to make a good first impression, though it wasn't really the first and I know your mind was made up about me before that unfortunate event."

"Yes, it was," Danny said.

"I'm embarrassed by what I did, by pulling rank on you," Steve commented. "I was angry and bitter, and a little bit intimidated by there being someone in my father's house. There had always only ever been one Detective in that place and maybe I was a little insulted that the force had failed him. I'm not sure, but I behaved badly and it all snowballed from there. I do hope that I've made up for it in the last ten years."

"My opinion of your changed by the way you treated others and the people whom you brought into our circle," Danny said. "The team, as it is now, is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I agree," Steve said with a slight laugh. "We did very well."

"You talk like it's over," Danny said and finally turned to look at Steve.

"It's not over, not yet at least, but we have turned a corner," Steve said. "Here we are, having an actual, civilized, conversation in the car."

"Yeah it feels weird, what happened to us?" Danny said with a shake of his head.

"Maybe it's just a one off. I'm sure you'll find something to argue about soon enough," Steve said as he stopped the car at a red light.

"Me, you instigate!" Danny said.

"You are the one that goes off on the rants," Steve accused as he peeled away from the intersection.

"I wouldn't have to, if you didn't get me all riled up!" Danny spoke through clenched teeth.

"And here we are," Steve said as he pulled to a stop at the law office they'd been summoned to.

"You're so lucky we have to be professional now," Danny grumbled as he exited the vehicle.

"At least you're in the right mind set to be dealing with this now," Steve said and smiled across the top of the car at his partner. "I couldn't have you being complacent in a time like this."

"See, you do instigate!" Danny accused.

"I know," Steve winked. "Are embarrassed by it?"

Instead of answering Danny walked away and headed for the building. With a chuckle Steve followed and together they got back to the business at hand.


	92. Prompts 511 to 515

_**A/N: Haven't done one of these in a while but then again, I haven't had much inspiration to continue with these prompts past the short weekly updates. I guess, as other stories come to a close my brain is looking for additional ideas and there seems to be three in this bunch that could potentially inspire full chaptered stories. Let me know which you think I should continue with. Also there is a supernatural inspired one that went somewhere...dark and philosophical, sorry if anyone finds it offensive!**_

Prompts 511 to 515

 _ **511\. A scene in which a character is seasick**_

"You're doing so much better than before Danny," Steve said as he looked to his partner who's face was white, covered in sweat but otherwise he was alert and filled with concentration.

"I'm fine," Danny said more to convince himself and will it to be true.

"You know if you just get it over with you'll feel better," Another officer commented.

"I'm aware," Danny sighed. "And generally I'd do that but I'm on the job this time and for my own dignity I'll not let this take over."

"You took some Gravol before leaving, didn't you?" Steve asked.

"I did," Danny said and sighed. "And generally that would work, but we've been at this, on this tiny boat, in these not so calm waters for too long. When are we going to get to the crime scene?" He asked to change the subject.

"The coastguard is holding down the ship to the best of their ability, to keep it within the boundaries of the American waters. They are in somewhat of a situation and another ship seems to be waiting to see the vessel in question pass into international waters," the officer who accompanied Five-O explained. "That's why we're bringing you in."

"Because of the immunity and means," Steve added just in case Danny's mind was clouded by his sickness.

"We got the go ahead from the governor, so I'm not overly surprised that we're heading out there," Danny commented. "But why? What is this vessel involved in? Why are we being kept in the dark? Why did everyone just jump onboard with the case?"

"Because they believe there are humans aboard that ship," the officer said as Steve nodded. "I'm a federal officer dealing with human trafficking. I have been following this particular ring for a long time. The suspect vessel has been linked but never apprehended. It's divine providence that it has become crippled within our boundaries. I need to get onto that ship before the exchange takes place."

"So you're with ICE then?" Danny asked.

"No, the people being trafficked aren't immigrants," Officer Mark Stalks answered. "They are American citizens, and young. We believe that the handover takes place just beyond the boundaries and from there the children are forced into a trade that live on the dark web. Hideous people bid on horrendous acts performed on these children."

"Now I'm really going to be sick," Danny said and leaned on the edge of the boat. "This needs to stop. We need to get onto that other vessel."

"That's why we have big back up for this one," Steve said as he motioned behind them to the fleet of naval vessels following.

"So the other ship can run as soon as they see us coming?" Danny asked.

"A vessel that size can't just run," Officer Stalks stated.

"Piracy at it's finest, the orders are to board the vessel or sink it," Steve said. "We'll be witness to the activities if they do not surrender."

"There could be other children on that boat," Danny said.

"We are sure that there are," Officer Stalks said. "My unit is monitoring the feed and we know there live events scheduled for this evening. They are also promoting a new cast of characters for upcoming events."

"Meaning you're sure that the children are on that other boat," Danny said.

"Yes, Detective, we're sure."

 _ **512\. You have been asked to design a T-shirt to support your favourite cause. What will your T-shirt say?**_

"Check it out! Merch!" Toast said excitedly as he and Jerry burst into the office to model their wears.

Kono followed, less enthusiastic but onboard with the idea and proud to have been asked to assist.

"Okay..." Steve said with confusion.

"It's not half bad!" Danny and his face spoke volumes to his shock and surprise at the designs.

"Right, not like we need it but for charity I'd wear the t-shirts," Kono added and did a little spin.

"I love that, it's not overly in your face. 5-0 4 Good. Nice," Danny said, "and the crest one is kinda dope."

"Dope?" Steve asked with confusion. "You pick that up from Grace."

"He did," Grace said as she too entered in a T-shirt.

"And this is the youth look," Kono said and motioned to the young lady.

"Who drew us like that?" Danny asked with a laugh at the tiny cartoon figures of the team.

"I did," Grace said proudly. "They are in the same style as the cartoon mascots for the children's hospital campaign, but they are clearly you all."

"That style has already sold out on the website," Toast said. "So we are already in the process of restocking in different colours and styles."

"We've already raised five thousand dollars for charity in the first two hours of sales," Jerry added.

"Well, we've been promoting hard enough," Steve said.

"Sure have," Chin added as he walked in with a box in his arms. "These are the left over sample, I think we should proudly sport them today at least while we're out in public. So you two need to snag something and change," he finished and placed the box before Danny and Steve.

"Do I have to?" Steve asked.

"Everyone's doing it Steve," Danny said and pulled a shirt that matched his daughter's out of the box. "I'm gonna be the proud dad and sport this one," he added and turned toward his office.

"Take the crest one," Kono said to Steve. "It's the most similar to the badge on our vests and is basically the floor crest as you walk in."

"All right," Steve said and took the shirt. "But I don't want to make a habit of this."

"Steve, it's for charity," Danny said as he re-emerges.

"Looking good Danno!" Grace said and smiled.

"I'm proud of you Grace," Danny said. "And all of you involved in the designing of this stuff. I hope we make a lot of money for charity."

"We will," Jerry said slyly, "and we'll outfit your fan club on the island."

 _ **513\. Write a story that plays out through a series of YouTube videos.**_

"This could be a problem," Danny said and sighed as the team stood around the smart table and watched as a fast growing YouTube channel broadcast footage of Five-O from their last case. "We have no idea who these people are that are following us?" He asked.

"Not really, no, but we do know how it's happening. People submit phone video to a website and it's all edited together to make these videos," Chin said.

"I can get to the bottom of this," Jerry commented with a shrug. "It's clear that they are local. Toast can trace the IPs. I can reach out to YouTube and throw our weight around. It shouldn't be hard to take it all down."

"You won't necessarily be able to stop people who happen to stop you at a bust or something from filming you. It is their right, and with everything that is going on with law enforcement these days, it's kinda standard now. But we can stop this site," Toast said.

"It's one thing to be held accountable, but it's another thing all together to be make into entertainment. Some of this stuff release evidence and faces that should be, by law, blurred and concealed or it jeopardizes the cases and the victims. This can't carry on," Danny said with a shake of his head. "How does something like this get past the YouTube security anyways?"

"They can't police every little channel all the time, though they seem to attack the small channels more often than they do with the big money makers for their site. We do have to nip this in the bud like now," Toast said as he typed something into the smart table and then the face of a young man sprang to life on the screens around them. "So you're responsibly for the Five-O follow YouTube," he said and the young man jumped with shock.

"This is just a warning that we will have this YouTube taken down and removed. You're breaking the law and obstructing justice by posting these videos. Kindly stop what you are doing and shut down your website," Steve ordered.

"How did you hack me?" The young man asked fearfully.

"We're Five-O, we can do pretty much anything on this island," Steve answered. "Take it down now, and we'll be lenient."

"And do not upload anymore. Tell your supporters that you are shutting down by order of the Governor's task force, and warn them not to take up your mantel or there will be repercussions," Danny added.

"Yes sir," the young man stated almost tearfully.

"Toast shut it all down," Steve ordered and with a few quick motions the feed went black.

"I think that was enough to scare the crap out of the kid," Steve said with a laugh.

"We'll see if he listens," Danny said with a shake of his head. "Please monitor the situation carefully Toast, you too Jerry."

"Will do," They answered in unison.

"Can we get back to work now?" Danny asked his partner.

"Yes," Steve said and smiled.

 _ **514\. Let's say there's no heaven, no hell, and no purgatory. There are, however, two distinct subdivisions of the afterlife, with a third area that enables souls to move from one to another. Describe them.**_

"Do you really want to get into it with them?" Danny asked sceptically.

"Trust me, you don't," Dean added with a wink. "I can tell you that there is a heaven and a hell, and most definitely a purgatory because I've been there," he added as he towered over both Danny and the man who sat before them handcuffed to a chair.

"You are insane. The physical and the metaphysical are the only two planes and this is that middle, being, that divides them. I am ready to leave. You should have let me die." The man stated.

"No, wait, if there is only the physical and the metaphysical, and this plane here is the physical, then you're saying that there are only two planes," Steve reasoned from the corner.

"Except, he's wrong," Dean Winchester commented, "and I can prove it."

"We know you can," Steve said with a smirk.

"This is just a scare tactic," the man stated. "You are wrong and there is nothing but myself to judge my by my actions. When I am dead, I am dead, and it doesn't matter. And I have no remorse for the things that I did to better myself because that is what this life is all about."

"You're a psychopath," Danny stated.

"Psychology may tell you that, but I don't believe in psychology," the man countered.

"Please let me ruin this guy's day," Dean begged mockingly.

"Scare him straight?" Steve asked.

"No, prove that he's doomed for all eternity, and then maybe we can get down to his culty business," Dean offered.

"It is not a cult," the man protested. "I do not promote any religious beliefs, only a salvation by conscience of self understanding and individual rule."

"Blah, blah, blah bullshit," Dean said.

"I say we let Dean take over," Danny said as he made eye contact with his partner. "We're not getting anywhere."

"Go ahead," Steve said.

"Bring him in Sammy," Dean said as he opened the interrogation room door and Sam entered with another man. "This, is an angel of the Lord," Dean said to introduce Castiel.

"And I'm the King of Hell," Crowley stated as he appeared out of thin air and the man's eyes grew wide with intrigue and fear.

"That's impossible," the man stated in disbelief.

"This guy is a fantastic representation of why we don't deal with humans," Dean said to the room. "Humans can be bigger monsters than the monsters and we don't deal with that, or we try not to."

"But this poses a very good hypothetical question," Sam offered. "Do only monster monsters go to purgatory or do human monsters make it as well?"

"That's not hypothetical," Crowley stated. "It's factual. Human souls go to hell or heaven based on their actions and deeds, being them good or evil, in this physical world. Monsters, whether they began as humans or were born monsters, go to purgatory for purging. If they are too far gone they remain there. If they find cleansing that realm will expel them to either my realm or the angel's, as you are well aware Dean."

"I fought my way, tooth and nail, out of purgatory," Dean countered.

"This is ridiculous!" The man stated.

"I find it very interesting," Steve stated.

"I'm not hear to debate with you," the man commented with a roll of his eyes.

"No you're here because you were arrested for an attempted mass murder situation in which you set a barn on fire with a hundred kids in it," Steve said.

"Well he's going to hell then," Castiel said. "Why was I summoned here?"

"That's what we figured, but he is being uncooperative so we need you to prove it," Dean said.

"Very well," Castiel said and moved toward the man.

"Don't you touch me," the man yelled.

Without much concern for the order he was just given, Castiel reached out, touched the man's forehead and the rest of the men in the room shielded their eyes.

"Yes, that soul is corrupt," Castiel said when the light faded and there came a knock at the interrogation room door.

"Tessa?" Dean asked in shock as he answered the door.

"Why am I hear if the King of Hell is already among you?" She asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," Dean said.

"I'm sorry, it's getting crowded in here. Who are you?" Danny asked.

"My name is Tessa, I'm a reaper, and he's about to die," she answered. "That soul is bound for hell and so Crowley can transport it without my help," she said and motioned to the man.

"Wait, he can't die yet, he hasn't answered out questions," Danny protested.

"That's not how it works Daniel and you know it," Tessa said.

"How is he going to die?" Steve asked.

"I can't tell you that, no one can interfere with death," Tessa answered. "But if I am here, then death is very near."

"He had a capsule in his cheek," Castiel said as the man began to choke and sputter.

"But he hasn't given us anything," Danny said as he and Steve jumped into action.

"It's no use, he's dead," Tessa said as the man's body gave up it's soul and the spirit appeared before them in the room. "Hello, you're dead and you been very bad." She added to the shocked spirit.

"Hello darling, you'll be coming with me," Crowley said and smiled. "Welcome to hell."

"Why did you try and kill all those kids?" Steve asked before anything else could happen.

"To prove a point!" The spirit stated. "That there was nothing else."

"Don't worry Commander, angels were watching over the children. They are safe, and saved," Castiel stated.

"We know, we saw the fire extinguish itself," Steve stated. "That's why we called Sam and Dean."

"So what happens now?" Danny asked.

"He goes to hell," Crowley answered.

"And what happens there?" The spirit asked.

"Well, first you be made to believe how bad you were, how wrong you were, and how much your ideals and actions affected this outcome," Crowley said.

"That doesn't sounds so bad," the spirit stated.

"And then you'll be tortured until you become a demon, and then, if you make it back to this realm as a demon who works for Crowley, we'll kill you and send you to purgatory where you will fight monsters for all eternity. Unless you get killed by them, then I don't know what happens once that happens," Dean explained.

"There are many realms," Castiel stated and Tessa nodded. "After purgatory you may find yourself in one of two place. The first is governed by a being know as Hades, not to be confused with hell. He is a God who rules over the dead, all dead, but mostly he comes into contact with the dead of the realm of purgatory. Once you are killed in purgatory, you cross to the realm of Hades and he was set there to judge your deaths and based on all that has happened in the lifespan of your soul, human and otherwise, he decides where you finally come to rest, if rest is what he deems fit for your crimes."

"And the second?" the spirit asked.

"The second puts you back in a place of living to repent and reform your soul in the hopes that one day you will find yourself back where you will be judged and redeemed," Castiel stated.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked together in unison.

"Death is not finite, death is not the end, heaven and hell and purgatory are not the lasts, but a soul is circular, and eternal, and no matter who you come into contact, what path you are put on to repent or digress, you will always come back to somewhere," Castiel responded.

"Somewhere can be anywhere?" Steve asked.

"So is reincarnation real?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Castiel answered. "Technically."

"So then which religion is right?" Danny asked.

"All of them," Castiel said. "And none of them. They are all the constructs of man, put in place by divine properties. They all look different but come back around to being the same."

"So I'm right," the spirit said in shock. "There is really only the physical and the metaphysical."

"There is only God and his will, and if he chooses to change it, that is his prerogative," Castiel countered.

"All right, that's enough for me, come along," Crowley said, reached out and grasped the spirit and disappeared into thin air.

"I'm going to need a minute to process this," Danny said, slightly shaken.

"I must go, other deaths are already on my list," she said.

"Good to see you Tessa," Dean said and smiled.

"No, in general, it's not," She said and then vanished.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Steve asked and motioned to the body of their psychopath.

"He's gone, there's nothing more you can do," Castiel answered.

"No, I mean with he body and our accountability," Steve said.

"Oh, he poisoned himself, the evidence is there. Their was nothing to blame you for," Castiel said. "I must go. Call when you want a lift home," he said to Dean and Sam and then vanished as well.

"Well, that went to a weird place and we're no better for this case," Steve said.

"We'll stay and help with it, if you like," Sam said.

"Thank you," Steve said. "You gonna be all right?" He asked his partner.

"No, not ever again," Danny answered.

"Not true, if what Castiel has revealed is the God's honest truth, then yes, one day you will be," Dean said. "For now, head down, chin to the grind, and do good."

"Yes, you're right. We have a case to solve," Danny said as he stood a little taller. "Shall we?" He asked and motioned to the door.

"Back to work," Steve said and lead the way.

 _ **515\. Write a story that ends with: She wiped the knife clean on his bedspread.**_

"It's obvious what happened here," the young rookie who was shadowing Danny said as he and Steve observed the scene and the training exercise.

"Is it?" Danny asked sceptically.

"Of course, right down to the end. She wiped the knife clean on the bedspread. Just look. The evidence is all right here."

"Is it?" Sammy asked to egg on the rookie.

"Except there was no blood on the girl," Steve stated impatiently. "And there is residue and bruising on her wrists and face, and rashes on her cheeks where the tape was pulled from her mouth."

"So he was abusive. She got loose and she had to kill him in self defence."

"Or the wife killed her husband and framed the babysitter," Steve offered.

"Why do you say that?" The rookie asked with his arms folded over his chest.

"Because the baby is missing as well as a neighbour's car," Danny said and rolled his eyes. "But the car seat is also gone from the family vehicle and so are the keys to it."

"Jumping to conclusions all around, is that the way to teach proper techniques in investigation?" Toast asked as he walked in to the room with a teddy bear clutched in his arms. "Shall we see who's really correct?" He asked and smiled.

"A nanny cam, nice find Toast," Danny said with a nod. "But our investigation will be encompassing more than just the inside of this house."

"Of course, and the amber alert has been issued. The car licence plate is being run through every street cam on the island and the wife's been placed on the no fly list. The baby sitter has also been taken to the hospital for treatment and is waiting to be questioned," he added.

"Take the bear back to the office and get us a good look at what was happening here," Steve ordered.

"What about me?" The rookie asked.

"You'll be involved until the end of the case, and we will evaluate your productivity as we carry on and solve it."

"What if the cam doesn't prove to be anything?" He asked.

"Well, we have a lot to go on. It may take us longer, it may be a bit of a hunt, but the fact remains, whoever killed his man wiped the knife clean on his bedspread."

"We need to find the knife," the rookie stated.

"I'd start in the kitchen," Steve said.

"I'd work outward from this room," Danny said. "There are many places in a house to hide a knife."

"We should check the tank on the toilet," the rookie offered.

"Off you go then," Danny said and handed the man a pair of latex gloves.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Steve said. "You get forensics out here."

"Why didn't he think of that?" Danny asked.

"He's a rookie," Steve said.

"Maybe," Danny said and there was suspicion in his tone. "But that's investigation 101."

"Get Toast to run him," Steve whispered.

"On it," Danny nodded and left the crime scene.


	93. Prompts 516 to 520

Prompts 516 to 520

 _ **516\. You are watching Barbara Walters sit down for a one-on-one interview with President Obama. What is one subject they will discuss? Write a few minutes of the interview.**_

"Two of the most influential people of our time, arguably, and we get to babysit," Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

"Arguably," Steve said as he folded his arms, "it's not like he doesn't come home often enough, or that he doesn't have his own security, but I guess it looks really good for Hawaii," he added with a shrug. "We're only here because they decided that this location was the best possible location to make them all look good and we happen to work here so...extra security? Publicity for our Governor? I don't want to call it babysitting."

"You mean the Hale is the reason we've been roped into this, and we were ordered to be here by the Governor, so maybe you're right about the publicity," Danny said and shrugged.

"I do love listening to him speak, and Barbara is iconic!" Kono commented from her place leaning on a high barrier.

"And he's not the president anymore, now is he, so this conversation should be a little bit more open and freer than what he's used to, plus he's really kinda been out of the public eye for a while now. This could be very interesting," Chin added to his cousin's excitement. "Besides wasn't that the whole point of her coming here, to see how his life has shifted?"

"Yeah, there's that," Steve said.

"I'm just so surprised that Barbara is still doing stuff like this," Kono said. "Is it bad that I'm more excited about seeing her live and in person?"

"It's Barbara Walters, she's never going to stop doing what she's doing!" Danny stated. "And no, I'm here for her too."

"True," Kono responded with an emphatic laugh.

"But shouldn't we be working?" Danny asked.

"Aren't we?" Steve countered his tone a mixture of sarcasm and disinterest. "I mean, these are our orders for today."

"Just following orders," Obama said as he stepped up to them.

"Yes sir," Steve responded standing up straighter.

"It is great to see such a dedicated group of individuals working so hard to keep this state safe," The former president commented. "And by extension the rest of the country and our international friends as well."

"Thank you sir," Steve said. "This is the majority of the team, Detective Sergeant Danny Williams, Officer Kono Kalakaua and Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, but don't you have anything better to do than to baby sit me?" Obama asked with a joke on his lips.

"We're here for Barbara," Kono teased.

"Aren't we all here for Barbara?" Obama chucked.

"Who really runs this country?" Danny asked and winked.

"I completely agree," Obama said as he was beckoned back to where the interview was going to take place. "Thank you for being hear. Do you mind if I come up and see the office. The Governor has told me a lot about the task force and I am interested to see your day to day operations, if it's not too much trouble," he added before he left them.

"By all means," Steve said with a nod. "When you're finished, we'd be happy to show you around."

"He says as the kids scatter to make sure the space is tidy," Danny joked as Chin and Kono looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"Danno, what's going on?" Grace asked as she had made her was through the crowed Hale, her school backpack over one shoulder.

"Hey Monkey, is it that time already?" Danny asked and looked at his watch.

"Sorry I'm late," she responded with a nod. "But security on the building is super tight today."

"I'm sorry, that's my fault," Obama said and smiled.

"Oh wow," Grace gasped in shock.

"Mr President, this is my daughter Grace. She works for Five-O after school," Danny said to make the introduction.

"It's nice to meet you, this is Barbara Walters," Obama said as the older woman came to fetch him from his distraction. "Barbara, this is the Governor's Elite Task Force here in Hawaii. You called yourselves Five-O?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Steve said with a nod. "It is a pleasure Ma'am," he added.

"Ah, I see what is going on here," she commented with intrigue. "You'll have to tell me all about this task force of yours, just as soon as I'm finished with the former President," she added and motioned to the set up.

"Absolutely," Danny said and again Kono and Chin shared a look and this time Grace shared their trepidation.

Walters and Obama walked back to the set up and, as the space fell silent, their interview began.

"Grace and I will head up to the office and make sure everything is ship shape for our guests," Danny whispered to the group. "You all stay and enjoy the interview."

"I'll come with you," Chin said and moved away, leading Grace.

"You got this?" Danny asked Steve and Kono.

"Oh yes, there isn't really anything to be done," Steve said but shrugged.

"I'll stay if you want to go with Danny," Kono offered.

"No, I'll stay with you, I'm sure Danny can manage," Steve said and waved his partner away.

"You think this is going to turn into something else completely?" Kono asked, a whisper in his ear, as they were left alone and the interview began to take shape before them.

"Yes, but I think that was the Governor's plan all along," Steve whispered his response. "I'm not worried though, Danny will do enough of that for all of us and Chin and Grace will have everything tidy and well organized. I'm sure we'll see the Governor before long as well."

"Should have dressed for the occasion is this is going to land itself on Barbara's show," Kono joked. "I hope you're not intimidated by the woman and the serious things she's going to ask you as our leader when she's finished with Obama."

"I'm sure Danny will have everything ready for me," Steve said with a wink and folded his arms. "This could be very good for us."

"Five-O on national news with Barbara Walters and Obama, oh yeah, it's going to be great publicity for us," Kono giggled.

"Shhh," Steve hushed her as they got looks from some of the production people.

Kono winked and well silent, in preparation for what was to come.

 _ **517\. Put three characters who don't like each other in a room together, and start writing.**_

"I seriously don't like you right now!" Danny grumbled under his breath.

"And I am not all together fond of you, at this moment," Steve retorted.

"You know this could have all be avoided if you'd just listened to me, but I'm never to be listened to. You ignore my sound advice all the time," Danny continued, a rant brewing just below the surface.

"I'm not really that one you are mad at," Steve said. "Once again we find ourselves in detention for our actions, but I'm not really the person you're angry with because we knew this was coming," he added with a sigh. "It's just part of this Governor's ways of keeping us accountable for the actions we take. It's not going to mean anything, really, because we do have our immunity and means, but she just wants us to justify the coverage that made the news. It's not going to be that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal, because had you listening to my suggestion, we would have never been caught on camera doing something insanely stupid," Danny stated.

"It worked out in our favour, we got our guy," Steve said with a shrug.

"An managed to drop him off a roof into a pile of cardboard boxes. Thank god those were there," Danny said.

"It was just perfect, actually, like something out of a movie. Couldn't have asked for a better outcome," Steve said and smiled.

"A better outcome?" Danny practically yelled but hushed his voice when the secretary looked at him.

"We caught the guy, he's not in custody in our interrogation room, and we will be able to get answers from him once we have let him sit there for a while to think about what he's done and once we are finished here. It shouldn't take long," Steve said dismissively.

"You threw him off a roof!" Danny stated. "And it was caught on camera. It's all over the news!"

"That is the unfortunate side effects of being well known around here, we're always followed," Steve commented.

"But you didn't have to play to the crowd. Had you simply taken the man into custody instead of trying to scare the living crap out of him, this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

"He looked like he was going to jump anyway," Steve said.

"And who's fault is that?" Danny asked.

"I suppose it's mine," Steve said as the Governor's secretary looked up and glared at them. "Sorry," he mouthed and the woman looked back to her computer.

"Of course it was your fault, you went at him like you were going to rip him to shreds, but really you were just playing to the camera," Danny accused.

"I was not!" Steve protested.

"Sure, because you hadn't just heard Kono and Chin say they were making their way to the base of the building and you directed them to the boxes to apprehend the suspect once he was deposited into the landing zone," Danny said his language a direct quote of his partner's orders.

"It was convenient!" Steve stated. "It wasn't for the camera, and I didn't go at him like I was a rabid animal, I went at him with the intention of apprehension and when he backed toward the edge and turned to look over, he jumped."

"But the way it was caught on camera, looks like you pushed him!" Danny stated.

"Shhhh!" The secretary was fed up now.

"She really doesn't like us," Steve said loud enough that the woman heard him.

"No, I don't care to hear your arguing every time you come in here," She countered as the phone on the desk rang. "Like an old married couple," she grumbled before answering the phone. "The Governor will see you now," she added and without much else Danny and Steve moved away and off to their scolding.

 _ **518\. Put a Michelin-starred chef in a marriage with a husband who is addicted to junk food, and start writing.**_

"How does this even work?" Danny asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"We managed," the woman before him spoke as she looked to her husband and smiled.

"I can't say that I don't eat well," her husband laughed. "But I do sneak out late in the evening for a fix if I need it."

"Keep it in the house, she already knows you have an addition," Steve offered with a laugh.

"I use a lot of different things, the chips and some of the cookies, in my cooking. Just because I have a Michelin rating for my career, doesn't mean that I have to be on all the time. Some of those things make great crusts and breading for dishes. I try to incorporate the junk food from time to time," She explained.

"And I get the candies for when I'm at work or, as a late night fix, as I said. But really, when I go out at night I walk to the store and I come right back. So I'm technically getting a little exercise to justify the junk," he offered.

"I guess that makes sense," Danny nodded. "The kids like it, so I do keep a few things, the lesser of the evils, in the house."

"Same," the wife said and laughed. "But there's no stopping him from getting what he wants, and really, it could be so much worse. He doesn't smoke, he rarely drinks, all he wants is some junk from time to time. I can handle that."

"And I never complain about the food she makes for us," he added.

"Who would, you married a Michelin-starred chef, nothing will ever be bad!" Danny laughed.

"So true!" He said.

"Well I am happy with what we've seen tonight," Steve said and looked to his partner.

"Yes, I think we've made a very good choice!" Danny agreed. "So if you want to cater our anniversary party for the team, we would love to have you."

"It would be my pleasure," the woman said as she stood and shook Steve and Danny's hand. "How big are we talking?"

"We've invited everyone who has participated in cases, or who have been involved in our day to day, for the last ten years. So many," Steve answered.

"We're looking at three hundred to four hundred people," Danny offered. "Kono is keeping track of the final counts but we'll put you in contact with her."

"Perfect, and what do you envision for the meal?" She asked.

"We are going to leave that to you, full creative control," Steve said.

"Carte Blanch, you'll have fun," her husband said and laughed.

"Oh I know I will," she said and together the remainder of the evening was spent in discussion of the Task Force and their ten years of service to the islands.

 _ **519\. Your boss has to fire half of your team. Why should she keep you? Why should she fire you?**_

"You're home early," Danny said as his daughter walked into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar to face her father.

"I got fired," Grace said and shrugged.

"What? Why? How?" Danny asked his voice full of concern.

"Miss Shelley had to down size, not that she wanted to, and she may be able to call me back, she said, but she needed to fire half the staff because of money," Grace explained and sighed at the same time.

"But you are always busy at the coffee shop," Danny was sceptical. He didn't believe the reasons, not that Grace was lying, but he was suspicious of Miss Shelley.

"Yeah, I know, but a Starbucks just opened down the street and their prices seem to be more competitive. Our breakfasts are way better but Starbucks is familiar for the tourists, so things have dipped for Miss Shelley since they opened."

"That sucks, I'm sorry top hear that," Danny said with sympathy for his daughter and her former employer.

"I'm not that upset about it but do you think Steve will let me pick up a couple more days a week at the office?" She asked.

"I think he'd have you there every day all day if he could," Danny answered and she laughed. "But you should ask him just to make sure that you can adjust the schedule if things get busy with school."

"Does it bother you that I he is technically my boss?" She asked.

"Not at all, I shouldn't be your boss. I'm your dad and you work for the task force that I work for, I am bias. Steve knows where I stand with regards to you working there and he respects my opinion from a father's standpoint and I understand that he needs to run things like a business. Part of it is that we can keep an eye on you and you're safe with us, the other part is that you need to gain work experience for so many things these days and you've already got an unfair advantage because you got a job because of me. So no, I need Steve to be your boss and keep you in line when it comes to the job."

"Good, because I believe that I can handle working in the office every day after school and on the weekends if the team needs me, and I will still keep up with school and my extracurricular activities," She said. "I mean, I did it with two jobs, I can do it with just one."

"You need to convince Steve," Danny said.

"Shouldn't you be convinced too?" She asked.

"Well, my priority is school," Danny answered. "As your father, I need you to stay involved and productive in school, anything after that is on you, and if anything happens to school, I'll be the one to put an end to your working, regardless of where it is. So convince me that school isn't taking a back seat for your work with Five-O, and I'll be fine."

"So Dad never turned off for Detective Williams?" She asked.

"Not when you are involved, and in general Dad is a very big part of my every day life. He's never gone and he biases my opinions and shadows my vision even when you and Charlie are not involved," Danny tried to explain. "It's like, there was a time when things were black and white and I saw the law that way, but after you came along there was so much grey in a sea of blue and badges. Cases with kids have always been hard, but they became harder when I became a father, and people's reasons for doing things because almost justifiable because of their kids and sometimes I agree with them, even when the law dictates that I shouldn't."

"I get it," She said and smiled. "So you need Steve for accountability just as much as he needs you."

"Sure, because sometimes Steve still sees the world in black and white," he offered.

"Nothing is that simple," Grace said.

"No, you're right," he commented thoughtfully. "I've glad you've learned that at such a young age."

"I am the daughter of a police man, I've had to learn a lot at a young age, and I am better for it," she said as she got down from her seat at the breakfast bad. "Is Steve still in the office?" She asked before she left.

"I'm not sure, call him and see, he was there when I left," Danny offered as he turned back to the cooktop.

"Coo, if he is, I'll run down and talk to him right away," she said and fled.

"Dinner will be ready for six," he called after her.

"It's only 4PM," he heard her response as she climbed the stairs.

 _ **520\. You are in graduate school, and you realize you've fallen in love with your professor.**_

"This isn't a movie, this is real life!" Danny practically yelled at the young lady before him. "You can't have flings with your professors. You can't act like you'll win her over. You can't threaten her husband and kids and run around like she's just going to give up on her life because you have a thing for your professor and you are all that matters in this world."

"This is discrimination," the young woman yelled. "It's because I'm gay that you have a problem with it." She was loud enough that people around her stopped to stare at the altercation that was brewing.

"No, it has nothing to do with your sexual orientation. It has to do with the fact that the professor in question has reported you for your threats and would like to have you detained and charged with assault, uttering threats, and trespassing," Danny's voice boomed as the crowd gathered. "And if you want to make a scene about it, I will broadcast the rest of the allegations place before you to all of these people." He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" The woman hissed.

"I would, so I suggest you come quietly, and we'll get you the help that you need or you'll end up in prison."

"I don't need any help," she stated and folded her arms.

"Find, are you refusing to comply with my arrest warrant?" Danny asked and held out the envelope that contained the state issued document.

"I am," she said haughtily.

"Fine, Steve take her into custody," Danny said and before the woman knew what had happened Steve stepped up to her and took her by the arm.

"Unhand me!" She demanded.

"You are under arrest," Steve said, for the attempted murder of Alexander Braithwaite. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will, be used against you in a court of law..."

"All right folks, nothing to see here," Danny said as he began to deal with the crowd. "No need to fear, everything is under control. Go about your day."

"Everything is not under control!" The young lady screamed as Steve cuffed her. "I didn't do anything! I have my rights!"

"Right now, you have the right to remain silent," Danny said.

"And if I wave that right?" She demanded.

"You are just making things worse for yourself. Come along," Steve said as he got the cuffs fastened and began maneuvering the woman toward the awaiting Camaro.

"You're hurting me!" She screamed.

"Kono?" Danny called out onto the radio line.

"I'm hear," the female officer stated as she appeared at Steve's side.

"Take her," Steve said and passed off suspect.

"Discrimination!" The young woman screamed.

"You forget that Five-O has immunity and means, and if we are the ones arresting you then your crimes are sever enough to warrant the involvement of the Governor's elite task force. Scream all you like, accuse of us whatever you feel you need to, but the fact remains, we know you are guilty of stalking and threatening Doctor Braithwaite and her family, and she happens to be close personal friends with the Governor of Hawaii. This isn't going to end well for you, no matter what you scream and cry wolf about. And we found Alexander," Kono spoke harshly but with a quietness that made the revelations all the more serious. "He told us it was you," she added when the woman turned only slightly to glare at Kono before she was lowered into an awaiting police cruiser. "Take her to the precinct, process her and we'll come by to question her," Kono ordered of the officer who stood next to the car.

"Here is the warrant," Danny said and placed it in the officer's hand. "We'll follow shortly."

"Yes Detective," the man said and moved to get into the car.

"If you have any problems with her, call the governor's office," Steve said as he folded his arms.

"And we suggest you record everything that she says while in your vehicle," Danny added.

"I've got the dash cam running and I'll set my radio to the Five-O frequency," the officer said.

"Good, Toast will keep tabs on you," Danny said as the affirmative was heard over their radio frequency.

"Well go on then, we have things to do here," Steve said with a dismissive wave and turned back to the lingering crowd. "Time to talk to the teacher?" He asked his partner.

"She's with her husband," Toast stated over the radio.

"I guess that's where we're going," Steve said and motioned with his head toward the Camaro.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Danny nodded and together they left HPD to deal with the rest of the crowd.


	94. Prompts 521 to 525

Prompts 521 to 525

 _ **521\. To draw action to your company, you invent a compelling cofounder and trick online reporters into writing about this imaginary person. Soon there are insistent requests to interview him or her on television. What happens next?**_

"Well, we shall see," Danny said as he and Steve were briefed on the potential for fraud and identity theft.

"If the person who is doing the interview is not who they claim to be we'll figure it out and then your hunch will be justified," Steve added to the Governor who sat across from him.

"The company in question has had too much publicity too quickly for this to seem legitimate," The Governor stated with a shake of her head.

"Maybe they were just looking for the publicity. Maybe it's gone too far and they are going to come in for the interview and confess the whole thing. It's done well, albeit dishonest, for the company and now the ball is in their court," Danny said sceptically. "Whether it was a good move, business wise, is yet to be seen."

"Well it has been lucrative up until this point, but if it is all dishonest then it's going to backfire," the Governor commented.

"Maybe, maybe not," Danny said with a shrug. "If they are able to cover it up an us it to their advantage, bad publicity is still publicity, and if they come out and apologize, it could make them look very good for their clientele. Who are they exactly? We've been talking about this business and I really don't understand what the business is about."

"It's an online influencer firm," Steve said.

"What does that even mean?" Danny asked.

"It's influential people on the internet selling something or making money for someone," Steve offered.

"Okay..." Danny shook his head. "So if this person isn't actually a person but a persona, then there is nothing wrong with it. People are entirely truthful on the internet as it is. Also, how does one make money as an influencer on the internet?"

"Good question, but it seems to have worked well for YouTube," the governor said. "So this firm is apparently focussing on the Hawaiian market."

"Then they'll never be as big as YouTube," Danny said. "And maybe this business plan is just a persona."

"True, then there wouldn't be anything wrong with it," Steve offered.

"Oh the internet; you are so shady," Danny said and shook his head again.

"I suppose you're right," The Governor added. "We'll just have to wait and see how this plays out.

 _ **522\. Write the longest run-on sentence you can about one of the happiest moments or days or events of your life.**_

"It was the greatest day, the one that changed my life forever," Danny began with much fanfare. "The day she was born, a blessing unto this world, the cry that awoke every parental emotion within me and reprogrammed the framework of my entire life, and tore down emotional walls, broke the barrier of common sense and built a whole new level of overreaction within me..."

"Okay that's enough," Grace said to stop her gushing father and end the torture.

"But Grace, you are my first born and so important to me," Danny said knowing he'd struck a nerve, whether it had embarrassed her or if his terrible grammar had struck it, he could not tell, yet, but we was prepared to find out.

"We know how much your father loves you," one of her friends said. "You are so lucky, you know, to have a dad like him. Some of us would kill for the daddy daughter relationship your two have."

"Okay, wait, how did this get turned around on me?" Danny asked with a wink to the supportive young lady.

"My dad's in jail, Mr Williams, and has been for most of my life," the girl said. "And now my mom has this new boyfriend who things he can be a dad..."

"Julie, I'm sorry about your father," Danny said. "A positive paternal role model is very important in those formative years, it's one of the reason why I moved all the way to Hawaii to be close to Grace."

"You were also not going to let Stan be my dad," Grace accused.

"You love me for it," Danny stated.

"I do," she confessed. "It's not that I didn't like Stan, he was great for mom, but he tried too hard."

"That's what Richard is doing," Julie said. "He wants to buy my love, but it's not for sale and really he's in it for my mom... so why is he trying so hard?"

"Because your mother will choose you over him, or at least I hope she would," Danny said.

"Oh I have no doubt about that," Julie commented with a decisive nod, "and I don't want her to be alone forever. I'm growing up, I'm almost an adult in my own right, so she needs someone. But I don't need a father now, not when I've never really had a good one. Sure I see Grace and you together, when you're not trying to get on each other's nerves, and I'm envious of that relationship, but I've never had that and I'm never going to. There is going to be a different kind of male relationship in my life and I will go at it a very different way than my mother did. When you have troubled and broken homes, you learn to watch the homes that held themselves together, or the people who have stepped up in those early years to form the stability that young people need. No one did that for me but you moved across the country for Grace, you are the standard that I have set my sights on. I am optimistic to find a man who can be like you in the way we will walk through life and build out family."

"But Grace's mother and I are divorced," Danny said.

"And yet, you still manage to build a home environment for your children that is productive, strict, and loving. Grace knows that if something is wrong she can come here, or go to your office even, and she'll be fine."

"I hope that you feel like you can do that too, Julie. If there is anything wrong and you need stability, you can always come here," Danny said to turn the conversation around.

Grace had fallen silent listening to the ongoing of her friend and her father. "That's why you're here isn't it?" She finally spoke again. "That's why you wanted to come here to work on your homework."

"Yeah, kinda," Julie confessed. "Richard is moving into our house today. I know I'm going to get in trouble for not going home to help but I have homework to get done and an education to finish. I don't have time for that."

"It shouldn't be your responsibility anyway," Danny said. "You should be focused on school. I don't mind you coming here to work, however I'm being a bit of a distraction."

"Oh no, not at all. I can see why Grace's critical thought is praised by her teachers. It's because of you and the way you interact with her. It's refreshing. I get treated like a child at home. At least here you speak to me like I have value and opinions."

"It's because he likes you," Grace said. "Trust me, I have other friends that he just intimidates."

"You dad is one of the best cops on this island. I'm sure he's a very good judge of character and the other people you hang out with must not reach his standard. I'm flattered if I am an oddity," Julie said.

"She's not wrong," Danny said and looked to his daughter.

"I know," Grace retorted. "And I appreciate all that you do for me!" She added. "But that doesn't mean that I am just going to stop being the daughter who, from time to time, has to make your life hard. I am a teenager after all."

"Don't remind me," Danny said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. "Stay as long as you like Julie." He added as she giggled and then his phone rang.

"That's a bad sign," Grace whispered as Danny walked off into another part of the house to converse with whomever was on the phone.

"Work?" Julie asked.

"Yeah," Grace nodded as they both fell silent and listened.

Several minutes later Danny returned, his badge and his weapon returned to their places on his person.

"Order pizza, lock the doors, and take care of Charlie?" Grace asked before her father could speak.

"There is a shepherds pie in the oven," Danny said with a shake of his head. "The timer is on. Make a salad, Julie make sure she makes a salad, and yes. Charlie needs to bathe tonight and have him in bed before 8PM," he ordered. "Again, you're welcome to stay Julie and if you need and excuse just tell your family that I asked you to stay to help Grace get things settled for school in the morning. You'll have to make lunches. I'll drive you home later, or send someone if it gets too late."

"I'll do my best Mr Williams," Julie said proudly. "Don't you worry about a thing."

"He's already worried," Grace said and sighed. "You really think it's going to be that late?" She asked and received a look that spoke more than words. "A bad one, got it. Late it is. I'll leave the lights on."

"That's my girl," Danny said, kissed her forehead, and turned to leave. "Thank you Julie for staying!"

"Thank you for having me," Julie said.

"Stay safe," Danny said with a smile and a nod and then left.

"How bad?" Julie asked as they watched the Camaro pealed out of the driveway and into the street, sirens blaring.

"Someone is dead, bad, and it's likely a Five-O kinda thing," Grace said as she instinctively locked the door and set the security system.

"Well then, that's unfortunate. Come on, we have a salad to make," Julie said and steamed her friend toward the kitchen. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Famous last words where Five-O is concerned," Grace commented but followed.

 _ **523\. Write a haiku about your underwear.**_

"Upon my body, hidden from the world at large, your purpose is weird," Charlie spoke his poem with passion.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked as Grace burst with laughter.

"Teacher wanted a poem about something that baffles me, so I chose to write a haiku about my underwear," Charlie confessed.

"And why are you baffled about your underwear?" Danny asked sceptically, almost afraid of the can of worms he'd just opened.

"Because I don't understand what they are for!" Charlie said as Grace burst again.

"Sanitary reason, your underwear are for sanitary purposes," Danny said.

"But science says otherwise," Charlie protested. "Something about restriction and air circulation."

"Mostly with regards to women and reproductive issues," Grace clarified as her father looked to her for back up, eyes wide and shocked.

"Men too! It restricts mobility and sperm health," Charlie stated. "Whatever that means..."

"Has he been reading your health text books?" Danny asked.

"I may have left it on the coffee table," Grace said and looked to her brother.

"It was just there," Charlie responded.

"It's not something you need to worry about until you are much older, so please, wear your underwear and just believe me when I say it makes life so much easier."

"Fine," Charlie pouted.

"Well played Danno," Grace commented.

"Was it though?" Danny asked and retreated back into the kitchen.

 _ **524\. Write a poem about pizza.**_

"Oh pizza how perfect and complex you are, a metaphor for this world, its diversity, its fragility, its everlasting qualities of ongoing orbit," Jerry spoke dramatically before his peers and his pizza.

"What's going on here?" Danny asked having just entered the break room to hear the end of Jerry's speech. He'd been compelled by the smell of their lunch being delivered to exit his own office and join the office society.

"Jerry is enraptured," Kono commented in response.

"By the best pizza in town? Who wouldn't be?" Danny asked. "Shall we all partake in your ode to Pizza?" He asked.

"Can't talk, eating," Jerry responded. "You missed the magic. It's over."

"Well damn," Danny laughed, took two slices and turned to leave.

"You know pizza is a social meal. You should stay," Kono called him back.

"I have three more files to finish before Steve comes back with more work. I wish I could, but I can't," Danny said and left.

"Why's he always the one stuck with that job?" Toast asked from his place at the break room table.

"Because Danny's a perfectionist and will go through the files when Steve finishes with them. He's content with Chin's files because Chin is a seasoned cop and knows how to fill in a file, and by extension mine because I was taught by the two of them. But Steve has his own way and they are messy and disorganized, shocking I know, so Danny goes through them all to bring them up to his standard of excellence," Kono explained.

"If he would just let me automate the system of files he'd be able to check them online and not do everything over by hand," Toast commented.

"They day you get Danny to agree with that is the day I by you pizza for life," Kono commented and stood from her place. "As it stands, it will never happen."

"He could teach Steve the right way," Jerry offered.

"Danny has tried," Kono giggled. "It was like teaching a fish to walk."

"Lost cause," Toast said.

"Exactly," Kono nodded. "But enjoy your lunch." She added with a wave and left with her pizza.

"So now what?" Jerry asked as they were left alone.

"Finish your ode or your pizza, whichever happens first," Toast answered. "Within the parameters of our break time."

"Oh Pizza how round and crisp," Jerry began again.

525\. Identify the most minor character from your favourite novel, and tell his or her story.

"I think that would have to be Mary Bennet," Grace said as she paced. "At least in the context of the family unit she is the most minor character. Mary seems to be the one who stances alone, has little to do aside for play piano and philosophize in two, maybe three, speeches all together. At least with Kitty we see her as a partner in crime to Lydia, an enabler, but Mary seems unconnected with the whole family except to make them look ridiculous that one time."

"I agree," Danny said thoughtfully. "You could write it from the point of view of the Longbourn servants but if you want to stick with the Bennet family unit, I think Mary is your best bet, although Kitty's story might be more interesting."

"I think we know enough about Kitty's selfishness and want to be more predominant within the story, but Mary has little to do with anything and almost seems to step pack from it all, and we know nothing of her relationships with any of her sisters. If she is meant to be that one child stuck smack in the middle of everything that is meant to be overlooked and that no one cares about, I think that is rather sad, and she should have at least something nice said about her. She could be the true tragedy of the Bennet family."

"Is that the story you want to tell? A tragedy?" Danny asked. "Or would being elevated to eldest remaining unmarried daughter change Mary for the better?"

"I think she's a tragedy as it stand and at least if I focus on her, she will be the hero of her own story," Grace answered.

"Very good. I think you have a good grasp on this project," Danny said and smiled.

"But should I write it after or should I write it as a perspective of what happened during the events of pride and prejudice?" She asked.

"Mary's point of view on those events may be very bland," Danny said. "I say you take her on her own adventure."

"Yeah, you're right," Grace said thoughtfully. "Thanks Danno." She added.

"Any time love," Danny said and watched as his daughter rushed away to get started.


	95. Prompts 526 to 530

Prompts 526 to 530

 _ **526\. Write about yourself as seen by a total stranger walking toward you on the sidewalk.**_

"Does that even apply these days?" Steve asked as he and Danny strolled along the busy street on a usual route. From time to time the two would head out on food just to be seen, to know their beat, as Danny would say, and so that the members of the public would know them to see them. "That's the whole point of these walks; for strangers to know us or come to know us," he added.

"Do you remember everyone you see along this street?" Steve asked.

"The locals become recognizable. The ones that look you in the eyes, or say hello, sure you come to know their movements and their habits. I may not know their names, well some of them I do, but you know them to see them and they know you," Danny said as he nodded to a man in a market stall. "You learn the people who have business, who set up shop to sell their good, and you know that they know who comes around and who is suspicious."

"But this is a heavy tourist traffic kind of area," Steve commented as he all of a sudden watched people more carefully.

"Easy to tell those people from the locals," Danny said. "Watch them, they see the badge, the gun, and know something is up. But we're generally known as plain clothed officers. We move differently from he men and women of HPD who wear a uniform every and who are out and about in a very official and formal way."

"You see the uniform and people get a little sketchy," Steve commented.

"I don't know if sketchy is the word for it. Sure sometimes criminals can be very bold when confronted by a uniform. They have this 'come at me' kind of attitude, and with the technology the way it is now, they can film everything. There is nothing personal left in the act of conversing with someone face to face without a camera. But I think, by taking this walk, and seeing people outside of the office or our general confrontational way, you build trust with people."

"Hey Danny, Steve, coffee?" A man called out to them.

"Hey Chuck, sure, sounds great," Danny responded as they turned into the shop, familiar as it was, "how's things?" He asked.

"Busy, you know the way, when you have a good product you sell to the connoisseurs," the owner and operator of the local coffee establishment commented. "Nice to see you two out and about. Things in this area have really cleaned up since you started your walking tours."

"That was the point," Steve said with a laugh and accepted the coffee.

"I know for a fact that the locals appreciate it," Chuck said. "It's chased a lot of the dealers further down the beach and right into the monitored HPD areas."

"Even at night?" Danny asked.

"We're seeing less vandalism, that's for sure," Chuck answered.

"And the tourism?" Steve asked.

"Way up," Chuck said. "People like the feel of the village market scene. It's very in these days," he added with a laugh.

"We'll I'm glad to hear it," Danny said. "It probably doesn't hurt that you promote the task force hotline in your shop."

"We all do now," Chuck said. "Everyone has your posters up. People know who the team are. We are doing well."

"It doesn't do us any good when we have to go undercover," Steve said. "But at least it's good for you guys," he said as he turned his nose up at the photo poster of himself and Danny in the shop window.

"This is our town," Danny said. "We don't deal with any bullshit."

"True," Steve said.

"It's making me and my family feel saver here, so I think you're doing a great job," Chuck said. "Now you two better get moving, I'm sure there is no shortage of work for Five-O."

"You're not wrong," Danny laughed. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Not a problem boys," Chuck waved them on.

"I'd call that a success," Danny said when they were back on the street.

"Yeah, I would too, but sometimes it is a catch twenty-two for us," Steve commented.

"Sure it is, but I think it's for the best. Our cases are so high profile that it is nice that our influence can trickle down into the general population of our community. At least they feel safer."

"Hey Detective, did you hear the news?" A young man called from another market stall.

"No Jacob, what's going on?" Danny asked and stepped up to the stand.

"Margo got engaged," the man stated proudly.

"To Benjamin?" Danny asked and reached to shake the man's hand. "Congratulations to you and your family."

"Thank you," the man said with a bow of his head. "We are all very excited."

"You should be," Danny said. "And hey, my kids love your cinnamon twists, got any handy?" He asked.

"Set a box aside for you," Jacob said and produced the box of baking.

"Thank you, and congratulations again," Danny said as he paid for the sweets and he and Steve carried on down he street.

"They really do know you," Steve said as he walked a little taller.

"Sure, that's all part of being present among them, isn't it?" Danny asked.

"Or you're just too nice," Steve said.

"Ha, you'd never call me that under any other circumstances," Danny retorted.

"No, because you're not generally this nice to the people we come into contact with," Steve commented.

"I'm not supposed to be," Danny said. "The people we come into contact with are generally bad people doing bad things. They don't deserve the common curtesy that these people deserve. They are out here just trying to live there lives, makes a living, be proud of their honest accomplishments. A good local coffee shop, or a shop owners daughter getting married, those are very personal and honourable things to be proud of. And they would be proud for us if little things like that happened in our lives. So be nice to them."

"I see where you're coming from," Steve said and sipped his coffee. "I also see that you are a very personable person outside of work."

"This isn't that far outside of work," Danny said.

"No, I guess not, but it's outside the norm," Steve commented.

"True," Danny said as Steve's phone began to ring. "But it's a nice break from he bad we deal with all the time." He added before Steve answered.

"I agree, but bad news, our respite is over," Steve said. "Chin is calling us back, we have a case."

"And so ends the pleasantness," Danny sighed and they picked up their pace to return to the Hale and the work of the day.

 _ **527\. You are serving on the jury for a domestic violence case, and you realize that you have a lot in common with the plaintiff—namely, that you have suffered a similar kind of abuse and that the codependent relationship in question is similar to the one you're currently in.**_

"The strength that it must take for these women," Grace said in awe as she sat next to her father in the courtroom. She'd been working for Five-O in a pseudo-secretarial position and had taken a particular interest in this specific case, and so her father had allowed her to tag along for the hearing; having taken her out of class for the teachable moment.

"We see this all too often in the profession," Danny whispered. "And yet, so many of these women who are victims of domestic violence don't come forward because of a terribly flawed system. Sometimes it's law enforcement. Sometimes it's the patriarchy. But all of the time it seem that alpha type personalities, be they men or women, believe that they are above others and can make decisions for their victims. I'm not saying that it happens just because of men, because it happens where women are just as violent against women and men, but the majority of the perpetrators are men."

"When will it change?" Grace asked with a shake of her head.

"I don't know, maybe never, but we do live in a world where women are fighting back, tooth and nail, and that is a good sign," Danny sighed. "But I'm confused, why did you get so interested in this case? It's not even one of our big ones, or one of the common ones. Five-O doesn't generally deal with domestic violence unless it has to do with a bigger issue, like this one."

"I know, and I think that might be way, or maybe because I hear a lot of the same kind of talk from Julia," Grace said. "Her mother is out of the situation now, with her dad, but she still talks about what it was like living with them and why they left."

"I didn't know that," Danny said.

"Oh yeah, Julia's father was super mega abusive, but it was verbal and very on the side of Stockholm syndrome but her mother started seeing it happen to Julia and knew she had to get out of there. Her dad's been in prison for years now, turns out he was worse than they thought," Grace said. "And now her mother is with another guy, and Julia doesn't care for him much, but her mom is happy and Julia just keeps an eye on things."

"Well I suppose that's good," Danny said sceptically.

"So yeah, this case just kinda struck me because of the other stuff that was underlying and turned out to be so bad, but which was worse, you know? In my opinion it was the domestic violence because this woman was forced to take part in all that bad," Grace said.

"I agree, and we're here to make sure that the charges against her because of the domestic violence go away," Danny said.

"I'm thankful for that," Grace said and fell silent as the proceedings continued.

 _ **528\. As Robert Frost wrote, "Two roads diverged in a yellow wood." What does the sign at the intersection say?**_

"All roads led you to right here, and right now," Danny said to the man who stood before Danny and Steve in the jungle. They had been tracking the escaped fugitive for some time with only glimpses of foot prints and flashes of the orange jumpsuit in the jungle underbrush, until divine providence smiled upon them.

"Did you think you would get away from me, in the jungles that I grew up in?" Steve asked as the man glared at Danny. "This ain't no Robert Frost, your choices led you to a face to face with me."

"What does this have to do with Robert Frost?" Danny asked in confusion. He and Steve were deep in the jungle, it was getting dark, and their captured fugitive was handcuffed. It was just about that time in their day when Danny went off about everything and it was just the perfect moment for Steve to make a comment that would set Danny off.

"Two roads diverge in a yellow wood," Steve said, quoting the author.

"There is not road, nor is this a wood at all, it is a jungle!" Danny stated, the fugitive rolled his eyes but remained silent and Steve pushed him forward to at least move along while Danny ranted.

"You're very observant Daniel," Steve said.

"Don't you patronize me!" Danny yelled. "This is all your fault! We are lost in the jungle because of you."

"We're not lost, I know exactly where I am," Steve said.

"Oh and are you going to have us out of here before it gets dark?" Danny asked.

"You didn't complain at all while we ran after the guy, why now?" Steve asked.

"To fill the time," Danny responded. "You yelled the whole time we came out here, I get to yell and complain now."

"That's not how this works, and I was not complaining, I was trying to catch a fugitive," Steve countered.

"Do you two always talk to one another like this?" The fugitive asked.

"Yes!" Steve and Danny yelled in unison.

"Okay, carry on then, if it's all part of your process," the man stated and fell silent.

"Process?" Danny looked to Steve. Steve shrugged. "Is that what this is?"

"Are we just too comfortable with each other that we know that this is the way things have to be to pass the time with one another?" Steve asked. "Are we that predictable?"

"I guess so," Danny said. "Now I just don't feel like I need to rant."

"I'm okay with common and indifferent banter if that suits you better," Steve said. "It is going to be a bit of a walk out of this jungle."

"You choose the next topic," Danny said and nudged the fugitive.

"How about literature, seems like where Steve wanted to go with this," the man said. "I can't say I am a huge fan of Frost."

"Me either," Danny said. "I prefer Dickens."

"Fricken Dickens, he's horrible and long winded!" Steve stated. "We get that he was paid by the word, but oh my god!"

"Ha, I agree," the fugitive said.

"Of course, it's going to be gang up on Danny day," Danny said and sighed.

"No, we're trying something new," Steve said. "Civilized conversations."

"Right," Danny said and followed in silence as Steve struck up a conversation with the man they had chased through the jungle.

 _ **529\. Describe the hands of your beloved.**_

"You have a thing for her hands; weird!" Steve said to his partner as they walked through the open air strip mall to a store Danny had promised to visit for his girlfriends, paramedic Rosie Paige.

"You aren't listening," Danny sighed with a shake of his head, "She has a thing for her hands."

"I mean she works with them, as we all do, and who am I to judge other people's quirks?" Steve back peddled.

"It's not even that. Rosie, as we do, works in a profession somewhat devoid of the social constructs of beauty. She dressed in a uniform, day in and day out. She wears her hair up, out of necessity and ease. She wears little by way of make up on a daily basis because she sweats, has long shifts, and has to be ready at a moments notice. Aside for some small earnings, she doesn't wear jewelry because it can get caught or be insanitary. So that leaves her with skin care. It's the one and only things she really keeps up with by way of beauty routine and especially her hands because even though she wears gloves, you can still feel her touch when she works and it's a soft touch, and pleasant and comforting in a way."

"I get that," Steve said. "So why are you out doing this?"

"Because she's working a double and the shop closes before she'll be out. She thought she had a stash but it's all gone. So I told her I'd pick it up for her," Danny explained.

"And because you like it too," Steve teased.

"I don't mind the hand cream. It is unscented and hypoallergenic. It doesn't say anywhere that it's meant only for women and if that's what you're thinking in a time like 2018 you have got some big issues my friend."

"I meant her touch," Steve countered.

"Okay good, and yes, I like that too."

 _ **530\. BREAKING NEWS**_

"Get ahead of it!" Danny yelled over the radio. "Toast get them out of this airspace now!" He ordered as the helicopter hovered over the house where and armed man had taken the family that lived there hostage.

"It's all over the news already. They are covering it live," Toast said from his location in the office. "On every station! What do you expect me to do?" He asked frantically.

"Get the governor to order them out of the area. We need to calm this down, now and keep people away. Get all of HPD, or whoever is available out here and get an HPD helicopter or twelve in the air!" Steve yelled as gunshots erupted again.

"We're trying!" Jerry yelled over the radio. "We can't get through to the governor."

"Immunity and Mean, go over her!" Steve ordered. "We need back up!"

"HPD is in the air and on the way. SWAT too," Lou Grover's voice boomed.

"HPD is sending every available officer to your location," Duke Lukele added. "The order is to arrest anyone impeding the investigation. That includes members of the media."

"I see the helicopters," Danny stated as he returned fire. "Kono, what do you see?"

"I don't have a clean shot," Kono stated.

"When you see one, take it," Steve responded.

"Will do," She said and fell silent.

Suddenly, and without warning, two HPD helicopters swooped in around the media one and calling out order lead the invasive bird away from the scene. HPD ground forces also moved in, which news station called out and accused the police of restricting their rights.

"They are not happy with you," Toast said over the radio. "You are in big media trouble."

"Arrest them all," Steve growled.

"We're already doing that but the live shows are causing a stir," Duke stated.

"The governor will have to deal with it," Danny said as there came a lull in the gunshot.

"He's reloading," Steve said to his partner.

"I know," Danny sighed and looked around. "This is going to get worse."

"Have we had any visual confirmation that the family is still alive?" Steve asked over the radio to a resounding no from all sides.

And then, as if like a crack of thunder a single shot rang out. Steve and Danny jumped to brace for another onslaught that never came.

"Suspect has been neutralized. Proceed with caution," Kono spoke into the silence.

"You got him?" Steve asked in shock.

"Got him," Kono answered.

"Let's check on that family," Steve said to his partner and together they moved in and found the family of four alive but shaken, locked in the storm cellar.


	96. Prompts 531 to 535

Prompts 531 to 535

 _ **531\. Should we interpret the Constitution the way our founding fathers intended, or should we interpret it based on changing social circumstances?**_

"Isn't that the great debate that is dividing our country?" Danny asked philosophically.

"Yes, and that is why it is the regional debate championship question," Grace answered.

"And what side are you on?" Danny asked.

"I don't know yet," she answered sadly. "So I have to prepare for both. The whole team does as well, and most of them seem to have an idea, but at the same time I'm questioning it."

"Actually?" Danny asked, he spoke to encourage her to think critically and outside of the competition.

"I guess the changing social circumstances are the obvious answer," she spoke thoughtfully. "But I also understand why people would want to latch onto the constitution the way it was written. We don't like change, and yet everything around us is changing, so what do we do?"

"I see your point, but some of the things within the constitution have and should be amended again to fit the changing social climate," Danny said.

"And there is where we get into the grey of it all. You said some, so which do we hold onto based on passion, belief, and stubbornness, and which are the lesser that we can just throw around and be like 'oh we have to amend that to fit out needs'?"

"Smart," Danny said with a nod. "But all or nothing isn't really the American way."

"Isn't it? I think the founding fathers who fought for the freedom of our own sovereignty would argue that they were all in, in favour of the United State, over British rule. When we gained that freedom, they constructed the constitution. Are you saying that they gave up on their all in, to compromise?"

"Yeah, I'd say that's in the constitution plain as day, and in our system of debate and voting," Danny said.

"I see your point," Grace said and sighed. "We can get behind America as a whole country, but we can't get behind the idea that change needs to happen to make us whole."

"I agree," Danny said with a nod.

"So what matters and what doesn't?" She asked. "Life or guns, rights or colour, health or freedom. And why does it always seem like it has to be one or the other?"

"I don't know. I think greed has a lot to do with that happens," Danny said.

"Greed, class systems, poverty, being uneducated so that you can get a sheep population to follow you and do whatever you want because you're a leader and they are followers," Grace said and something in her tone turned angry. "We have a system where we choose and yet we're lead around like sheep."

"I guess there are flaws in everything," Danny said.

"Yes, and is that how we define greatness? We are flawed but great?" Grace asked.

"Isn't that the standard by which we define humanity? Isn't that what comes with free will, goodness, kindness, hatred, violence? It all comes down to humans."

"We suck, that what it is," Grace said and shook her head. "And we're ruining everything."

Danny stopped and stared at her. "Are you all right?" He asked after a long and static pause that filled with silence.

"Sometimes it's just so depressing," she answered. "But we can't go back, or dwell on it, because too many things are moving and changing so quickly. Sometimes I wish I was still naive and oblivious to the bad in people."

"Me too, but I've built a career on it, so I have to look at things as an optimist because I see so much bad."

"You also see good, I assume," she said.

"Sure, because I belong to a community of first responders who run in when people run away, and even then I have seen civilians run in to help. I can't fault humanity for that," he answered.

"Yeah, I guess, and you wouldn't have a job otherwise. What would you do if this world was a utopian society?" She asked.

"I think I'd teach," he said.

"You'd make a great teacher, but at the upper levels. As much as you love little kids, I think the older ones would benefit from your wisdom and openness over the little ones."

"Thank you," he said and smiled. "But I mean, teaching compassion and kindness should start early."

"True, now I'm confused, because you'd fit in anywhere," she said.

"Like I am all the best and worst parts of the constitution. Change some, keep some, all for the betterment of the community," he offered.

"Kind of a stretch, Danno, but I see what you mean," she laughed.

"Well as long as it leads you in the right path to your big debate, then I am happy," he said.

"I have a lot to think about," she said. "But thanks for the chat."

"Do you feel better about it?" He asked before she could leave.

"I do, the perspective is helpful, but now I need to put it all down before me and make my preparations," she said.

"Yes you do, go get to it," he said and watched her leave.

 _ **532\. Describe a game of hide-and-seek when no one finds you.**_

"Would you shut up?" Steve grumbled in a low whisper from the hiding place they'd stumbled upon. "You were never good at this as a child, were you?"

"This isn't a game," Danny hissed angrily. "This is us trapped in this building with a team of operatives out to kill us because we killed their boss and broke their supply chain. And then we came looking for them. It was stupid! We are at a disadvantage."

"We also managed to pick off two member's of their team leaving them down to four and all of SWAT outside covering the building. If we can keep quiet and lay low we might be safe," Steve said. "The disadvantage is arguable."

"Do you want to argue?" Danny asked.

"Not right now when we need to be quiet," Steve said.

"Fine, but when this is over we are going to argue," Danny said. "If we survive."

"Just shush," Steve said as he heard the operatives approaching. "How's your ammunition."

"I have extra," he responded.

"Same, we'll be fine, follow my lead," Steve said as he moved only slightly to get a better view. "I see them all, once we move we're going to have to act fast. You ready."

"No, stay hidden, let SWAT get us out of this!" Danny whispered harshly.

"That could take forever, come on, we've got this," Steve said. "on my go."

"Fine," Danny sighed and readied himself.

"Go!" Steve stated and began firing. He took out two men before they even knew what had hit them. Danny picked off a third, leaving one man to retreat. He rushed back, out of the warehouse and right into the hands of the SWAT men waiting in their own hiding places.

"Well you got lucky," Danny said as he and Steve moved forward to check the fallen and remove their weapons.

"It wasn't luck, I'm just very good at hide-and-seek," Steve said and smiled.

"Not a game, Steven," Danny warned.

"Sure it is," Steve winked and moved out of the building. "And I won."

 _ **533\. Your pen just came to life. The first thing is says is...**_

"I guess it's time to retire this one," Danny said with a sigh from his place at his desk.

"Your favourite open? No!" Grace said sympathetically. She'd been working diligently at the filing cabinets in the space when her father spoke.

"I got this pen as a gift from the guys when I was leaving Jersey, not that they liked me or were close with me, but it was a nice parting gift. Really the pen shouldn't have any sentimental value, but it does. It's been through a lot, every case with this unit, the big move and transition, I'm rather surprised that it lasted this long. I've signed my life away with it."

"That's one way to put it, I guess," Grace said and laughed a little. "I know how found you are of that pen. No one touches that pen."

"True, but the company stopped making the cartridges for this beauty and now I am done and it is going to die in the bottom of my desk. That's rather sad, and almost poetic, don't you think?" He asked.

"There are places we could go, that potentially could fit it with a cartridge," she offered. "There is a new stationary shop down in Honolulu. They specialize in pens, old ones, and even fix and fill them. Maybe they could help you. You still have the old cartridges?"

"A few," Danny offered.

"There is a big revival going on, in writing, it's kinda hipster," she said. "I bet they could fix that pen, or maybe you'll find another one, similar but not exactly like it, down in that shop."

"We should go," Danny said. "After work."

"Sounds good. I'll finish this filing and then I'll see what time they close," She offered and fell back into her work.

"What stories it could tell," Danny said after a long silence. "If it sprang to life right here and now."

"That's confidential information and your pen better be careful," She said.

"Very true," He laughed.

 _ **534\. You are a famous actor being interviewed by a bright young reporter about a movie you've just made. You thought the script was lousy. You had a terrible time on set with the director. You dated and dumped your costar. You start the interview praising the film but gradually the truth slips out. Write the scene from the beginning.**_

"I don't understand it. How did it happen?" the bright young reporter asked covered in the victims blood. She shook from head to toe. She was in shock. She sobbed. "He just shot him," she cried. "I thought things were going well and then he just shot him."

"Who did," Steve asked from his place before her. He and Danny had arrived on the scene almost immediately but the shooter was gone.

"His manager, or companion, or body guard...I'm not sure but they arrived together. Maybe he was the driver. He did drive, I think. Maybe that's how he got away. It was like he was handling him or something. Maybe he was private security. I don't know," she rambled through her fear and confusion.

"Okay, that's good information. If the building has security, we'll be able to track his movement," Steve said and rushed off leaving Danny with the traumatized reporter.

"What else can you tell us?" Danny asked sympathetically. "How did the interview go, or how was it going up until the moment of violence?"

"I thought things were going well," She said and shook. "He was just answering my questions about the movie. It's a big promo tour he's on. He joked about the script being trash and the director, well know for being a diva, was exactly what he'd expected him to be and they didn't get along. And then he started to talk about the very public, whirlwind romance and split with his co-star. This isn't new news. He was just shocked the film was doing so well at the box office and then he was dead," She explained.

"Then what happened?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, my rep grabbed me and pulled me out of my chair and the shooter fled. I didn't see him go, I didn't see him approach because he came from behind me, and then I was being dragged in the other direction."

"Good, I don't think you were the target in any way, it was just the opportunity the murderer was waiting for. I'm glad you're not hurt but I would like to have you sent to the hospital for a once over, just to make sure, and I highly suggest counselling. This is a very traumatic event, you need to talk to people and maybe, as you come down from this, you'll remember more," Danny said as he gently moved the woman toward the awaiting paramedics. "This is Rosie, she's going to take good care of you."

"Thank you," the reporter said and smiled. "Like Rosie your girlfriend?"

"How do you know that?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Detective, everyone knows. Five-O is right up there with the rest of the local celebrities and I am a gossip reporter. Everyone knows," she said and there was something like excitement where the fear had been.

"Well that took your mind off everything," Danny chuckled.

"Wow, a little, yes," she said in shock.

"Well then, you and Rosie chat about our relationship on the way to the hospital and if you remember anything please call," Danny said and handed her a business card.

"You are giving permission for that conversation?" Rosie asked in disbelief.

"You know where to draw the line," Danny said and winked. "I have other business to attend to and I need you to get her to the hospital. No camera, so I'm not really that worried about it."

"Sounds good," Rosie said and smiled. "Come on dear, we're just gonna wrap you up in this blanket and get on our way," she added as her attention was directed at the young reporter.

"I think it's nice that you have each other," the woman said.

"Yes, it's nice to understand, generally, the things we have to go through on the job," Rosie said to keep the young woman talking as Danny walked away to meet Steve.

"Stuff like this happens all the time?" She asked.

"No, not exactly like this," Rosie said. "Not a brazen and public as this."

"I'm sure they caught the whole thing on video."

"And I'm sure that will make Five-O's job so much easier," Rosie said as she led the way out of the building and down to the street where her partner Aaron waited with the ambulance.

 _ **535\. Activists are campaigning to remove a colour front he rainbow. Which colour, and what's their argument?**_

"Can you believe this?" Danny asked as he leaned against the Camaro, watching the protest unfold. He and Steve were asked to volunteer with the rest of the member of HPD who would be on hand knowing that there would be multiple protesters, and counter protesters, at the scheduled demonstration, but they weren't expecting the level of stupidity that they were seeing.

"I mean blue and purple are pretty similar colours," Steve said and shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal, I guess..." he backtracked as he caught Danny's eye.

"But it is," Danny said. "In this world of diversity and the meaning of nuances and differences, blue and purple are miles apart. And everything in the flag means something."

"I'm not saying I disagree, I believe in what they stand for, but the real problem here is that people a stupid. The rainbow wasn't just developed for fun. It had to do with the fractions of light, those colours will always be the colours you see in a rainbow because of the science, not because of the LGBTQ2 community," Steve said.

"The LGBTQ2 isn't just represented by one flag, it has so many different symbols and combinations to represent all genders and peoples. That's not the problem here," Danny said.

"Isn't it?" Steve asked. "The people arguing to remove a colour from the rainbow are the people who are uneducated and making a stand against so much more than the removal of a colour. You're the one who brought up nuance, there are many levels and shades of stupid right now."

"I don't disagree with you," Danny said, "and that is why there are so many different kinds of people out here protesting."

"In the state known for it's rainbows," Steve said.

"And why we are here to protect it," Danny added.

"Yes, that is why we're here," Steve said but it was clear there was something else in his mind that trumped what Danny believed he was there for.

"Are you going to run off with those counter protester?" Danny asked suspiciously as he looked to a group of scientists standing arm in arm with the LGBT community.

"I think it would be a good show for Five-O," Steve stated. "There is no reason, in this situation to stay neutral. It's time to pick a side and show it."

"Police get such a bad wrap though, are you sure that's what you want to do?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm sure," Steve said and walked off with a proud and purposeful march.

"Okay, we're doing this," Danny said to himself and followed his partner to join the cause.


	97. Prompts 536 to 540

Prompts 536 to 540

 _ **536\. Zeus and his daughter Athena are living in 21st-century San Francisco. Describe a conversation between them at the dinner table.**_

"What has captured your attention?" Steve asked as Danny laughed heartily at something or other in the newspaper he shook out and straightened before he looked at his partner. Steve had been passing by the open door, there was a general policy in the Five-O office that if the door was open, then people, anyone, was welcome to interrupt.

"We deal with a lot of crazy in our line of work, so I feel better when I read about the insanity that seems to plague everyone else," Danny responded.

"So what's so funny?" Steve asked and folded his arms as he leaned in the doorway of Danny's office.

"It's a father daughter duo in San Francisco who were arrested for home invasions. When they were questioned by police the man claimed to be Zeus; god of all," Danny answered.

"And the daughter?" Steve asked.

"Athena, goddess of war and wisdom," Danny said.

"Did they put up a fight?" Steve asked.

"No, they went quietly, raving about who they were, but relatively quiet," Danny answered.

"Then she's not much of a goddess of war now is she?" Steve said and shrugged. "And he's certainly not a god!"

"No Steven, she not. She's crazy, like the bat crap kind, and so is her father. That's the point," Danny said.

"Mental illness is nothing to scoff at Daniel," Steve warned. "What if these people are actually sick."

"They pulled this stunt in Los Angeles and Seattle. They are working their way along the coast. It's not illness, it's just a front to make them look ill. If anyone is mocking the actual issues, it's them."

"Someone will write a TV show about these cat burglars who think they are Greek gods," Steve said and rolled his eyes as to not argue any further with Danny.

"That's the only thing that seems to be the truth, they are actually Greek," Danny said.

"Well at least there is that," Steve said with a shake of his head.

"Did you need something, or was there a reason that you interrupted my morning paper?" Danny asked sceptically.

"The door was open, I heard you laugh, I came to investigate. Nothing else is happening," Steve responded.

"Well we could go for a drive," Danny said and laid his paper aside.

"And go looking for trouble?" Steve grinned. "Who does that make us?" He asked.

"Productive members of the HPD, and proactive in the community," Danny offered.

"Technically we're not HPD, but I like your thinking," Steve said.

"Just because I'm on this task force, doesn't mean I'm not a cop," Danny said and stood, tossing the keys to his car at his partner.

"I'm the only one here not a cop," Steve offered with a shrug.

"You, Toast and Jerry, but who's counting," Danny said.

"Well at least I don't parade around a Zeus," Steve laughed.

"Oh but you do, without labeling it, you do parade around here as god of all," Danny said and stepped past his partner and lead the way out of the office.

 _ **537\. The worst date of your life.**_

"Well that was a waste of time," Steve said as he shrugged off his suit jacket and then fell into the sofa next to Danny as he was handed a beer.

"Worst date ever?" Grace asked from across the room.

"No, I've had worse. This one was just so lack lustre that I'm surprised I made it through the dinner at all."

"Where did you meet this one?" Danny asked.

"Online, it's like the only place you can go these days," Steve confessed.

"Unfortunately you're right, but you can't really tell anything about anyone through the digital media anymore. Well you can, if you dive deep enough, but online dating is all lies and deceptions," Grace said.

"Wow, dark!" Steve said in shock. "But you're right that you just can't tell. How is anyone supposed to find love, if all you are faced with with the digital space and a global pool of lies?"

"So melodramatic Uncle," Grace giggled.

"I think you are both getting too into this," Danny said optimistically.

Steve and Grace both stopped to stare at him.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Since when do you have something good to say about technology?" Steve asked.

"Yeah!" Grace seconded. "The internet is the enemy. The new phones are an assault on all that is humane!"

"Yes, that is true, but not everything is about lies," Danny said.

"You're just saying that because you have a girlfriend, whom you met on the job and who has about the same amount of hatred for the technology as you do," Steve accused.

"That's not true," Both Danny and Grace stated and then looked to one another.

"We love Rosie, but she's not as closed minded about technology as Danno," Grace said. "She's actually very much pro technology and in here line of work a fully automated, state of the art, ambulance saves lives."

"Her ambulance is one of very few in the country that has the technology to tell the difference between an ischemic stroke and a hemorrhagic stroke," Danny added proudly.

"What's the difference?" Steve asked.

"Not really sure, it's all Greek to me, but apparently they are treated differently and if you treat a hemorrhagic stroke the way you treat an ischemic, you'd likely kill the person. Or something along those lines."

"Transient Ischemic attacks are more common than hemorrhagic Strokes and account for eighty percent of the occurrences. They are caused by blood clots, where a hemorrhagic stroke is when the blood vessel breaks in the brain and the blood pools there," Grace explained.

"Where did you learn that?" Danny asked.

"Rosie taught it to me when I was prepping for my first aid course," She responded. "We were talking about F.A.S.T and we got carried a way."

"Fast?" Steve and Danny asked together.

"Face, arms, speech and time. It's the acronym used to help diagnose a stroke. Does the patient's face droop on one side, can they lift their arms up over their head, is their speech compromised? The last is time, time is key to saving a life if you think a person is having a stroke. Get them to the hospital, or in Rosie's case, into her Ambulance so that they can be sure of the diagnosis," she said.

"My girl's gonna be a doctor," Danny stated proudly.

"Maybe," Grace said and there was warning in her tone. "I like the idea of it, saving lives and stuff, but I don't know if that's what I want to do with my life."

"I'll leave it alone," Danny said and shook his head at Steve and mouthed 'no I won't'. Steve chuckled and Danny winked at his daughter when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Changing the subject back to Steve's love life, what was the worse date you ever went on?" Grace asked.

"Oh it was during my time in training and I went out with another cadet, and the whole time she tried to outdo me so the competition got so fierce that the date turned into drama and we walked away hating each other. We ended up in Intelligence together and then I went on to the SEALs, but by then Catherine was in the picture and I really didn't care at all what Julie thought of me," Steve explained.

"That wasn't a date at all," Danny said.

"She kept telling me it was and that I was being and asshole and not a gentleman," Steve said. "So yeah, it wasn't a good experience."

"And this is why you never date within the same profession," Grace said. "So, moral of the story: do not go looking in the HPD pool for a date, but maybe Rosie knows a nice single paramedic to set you up with."

"I like the idea," Steve said. "Danny, get your girlfriend down here right away. We need her for this plan."

"She's on shift!" Danny said, "or she probably would be here."

"Can he fake a stroke to get her down here?" Steve asked and looked at Grace.

"Doubtful, but if you keep this up, and piss him off, he might just have one," Grace teased.

"The two of you in a room together is bad news. I will talk to Rosie when she's not working and we'll see what we can do for you," Danny said and calmed himself down knowing that Grace was probably right."

"All right, so what do we do tonight?" Steve asked and relaxed.

"Movie night?" Grace offered.

"I'm down," Steve said as they looked to Danny.

"That was the plan," Danny said and shrugged.

 _ **538\. Name all the places in a house where family members hide things from one another.**_

"You sure you wanna do this?" Danny asked as he watched his partner with interest and intrigue, but also disbelief.

"I don't have any secrets anymore. I have a panic room under the stairs and a secured office at the Hale. The only person who ever used this method of concealment was my mother and I'm done with her hiding shit in my house when I'm not looking."

"Are you saying you're sick of playing the fool and having those kinds of lies right under your noes?" Danny asked as he watched Steve slather wood glue all over the underside of the loose floor board.

"That too!" Steve stated angrily.

"What brought this on?" Danny asked.

"This!" Steve said and slid a lock box across the floor and it came to a stop when Danny lifted his foot and stopped it. "It's not mine. It's locked and I'll shoot it if I can't pick the lock to find out what's in it."

"How long has it been there?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure," Steve said and sighed. "It could be new, it could be old, it could have been yesterday."

"It has to be your mother's," Danny said.

"Yes, and yet I haven't heard hide nor hair of her in months," Steve said.

"When was the last time you looked under the floor?" Danny asked. "And why did you do it now?"

"I looked this morning because something just seemed off and there it was," Steve answered as he sat back on his knees and looked up at Danny. "The last time was, I guess, the last time Catherine rolled into town and looked for help. There was nothing there then, or if it was there it was pushed further under the floor than I thought, or maybe I just didn't look hard enough. I don't know. All I know is I found it there this morning and now I am fixing the floor to stop this from happening."

"You do know you can check your security footage to see who's been around your house," Danny offer.

"Toast and Jerry are on it. That's the first thing I did this morning when I got in."

"And they found nothing?" Danny asked.

"They found nothing in the footage for the past two days, but there is a lot of footage to comb through," Steve responded and taking a hammer he nailed the board into place. "There, you're not going anywhere anymore," he said when he was finished and finally stood. "Come on Danny, let's go out back and shoot at the box."

"I thought that was the last thing you were going to do if you can't pick the lock," Danny said and folded his arms.

"But I'm angry and I want to shoot something," Steve said.

"Come on, I'll take you to the range. You can shoot whatever you want for as long as you want there and I'll work on the box," Danny said and sighed.

"You're a good friend Daniel," Steve commented as he moved toward the garage to put away his tools.

"You could just hit it with a hammer and probably pop the hinge," Danny offered as he followed with the box.

Steve took it, placed it on the work bench, hit it a few times and the hinge broke.

"Good call," Steve said as he took a deep breath and opened the box. In it was a roll of undeveloped film, a passport for his mother in an alias she used and a wad of cash.

"What are you going to do now?" Danny asked.

"Lock it up in the office. If she wants it she can come in and get it. We'll swing by there on our way to the range," Steve said, gathered the things and moved on.

"You still want to go to the range? Beating the crap out of the box wasn't enough?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm looking forward to the range," Steve smiled.

"Okay, let's go to the range," Danny said and handed Steve the keys.

"Thanks!"

 _ **539\. Write in the voice of a wise 11-year-old about the misdeeds of a parent or other relative.**_

Danny stared at the regal little personage in the chair across from his desk. The boy was dapper, sported a suit, tie, and speckles. His hair was combed and styled with gel, parted to one side and tidy.

"So, you have information to share with Five-O?" Danny asked as the young person's eyes wandered all over the office.

"I do," the young person said. "I would not have taken two busses and walked six blocks to get here in all this heat, and all by myself, if I didn't feel it was my civic duty to speak with you in person, detective."

"Okay," Danny said as he tried to stifle his laughter. "Let's get started then. What's your name?"

"My name is Jeremy Joseph Downey the third. I live at 634 Crown Street in he valley with my grandmother Judith Downey. I am eleven years old. My birthday is July 24th and I understand that the Governor's Task Force is investigating the illegal activities of Eliza Fitzpatrick," The young man rattled off information.

"Who is Eliza Fitzpatrick to you?" Danny asked seriously, knowing the name to be an alias of one of their suspects.

"She is my biological mother and she is guilty of her crimes," Jeremy stated in a matter of fact way. "Her real name is Gertrude Dion-Downey."

"And where is your mother now?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in years, but I have seen the Fitzpatrick woman on the television and I know that is her. She leaves money in an account for me twice a week. She deposits it at and instant teller and switches up branches of the same institution as to not draw attention to herself."

"Why don't you see her?" Danny asked.

"Because she is a criminal and my grandmother forbids it," Jeremy responded. "I don't care much. My father is well to do, he has a legitimate business and figured out what my mother was up to a long time ago."

"But you don't live with your father?" Danny asked.

"He lives with us when he is on the island, but he spends most of his time traveling and I need an education if I am to follow in his footsteps, so it is important for me to go to school."

"Yes, I agree," Danny said. "Who is your father. Jeremy Downey the second."

"So your mother's maiden name is Dion?" Danny asked.

"Yes, that is correct sir," Jeremy replied.

"And do you know where she's originally from?" Danny asked.

"I believe Michigan."

"And have you any proof of your mother's crimes?"

"I would assume that the money she is depositing for me is obtained through means not all together lawful," the boy stated.

"You are likely correct, what bank does she deal with?"

"The US Bank," the boy answered. "This is all of the information regarding the account," he added and slid a passbook across the desk. "I go in and update it weekly."

"May I take this for now?" Danny asked.

"You can keep it," Jeremy replied. "I don't want, nor do I need, her dirty money."

"Well there is a reward for any information that assist in the apprehension of our suspect," Danny said.

"That is lovely, but you would do better donating it to charity. Like I said, I don't need the money but I would like to see my mother punished for her misdeeds," the young man said as he stood. "And that, I fear is all that I have to tell you at this time," he said with a slight bow of his head.

"Can I arrange a ride for you?" Danny offered as he stood and shook the little boys hand.

"If you would be so kind as to call my grandmother to come and fetch me, that would be greatly appreciated. I will wait in the lobby," the child responded once more and left.

"What was that all about?" Steve asked as he watched the child leave, he'd seen him arrive, ask for Detective Williams, and enter into the meeting.

"That boy just gave up a great lead on Eliza Fitzpatrick, or should I say Gertrude Dion-Downey," Danny said and handed the banking information to Steve. "Can you deal with that while I call his grandmother."

"Sure," Steve said and walked away.

"What a kid," Danny said with a little laugh to himself before he retreated to his office and made the phone call.

 _ **540\. The day after a birthday party for a 100-year-old.**_

"Well that was fun!" Charlie said as he skipped back up to his father's house.

"I'm glad you had a good time," Danny said as he followed his children in his full dress regalia.

"100 years old!" Grace said as she walked in step with her father. "And still a volunteer with the HPD, that's amazing. I would have never guessed by looking at Mr. Lu."

"Technically his birthday was yesterday, but this worked for the force," Danny said. "And the only way he would let us celebrate it, or rather the governor, was if he had the biggest kids party imaginable."

"It was the biggest party I've ever been to!" Charlie said. "He set the bar really high."

"I guess that's what comes with being 100," Grace offered.

"But why did you have to be in uniform?" Charlie asked at the door to the house.

"It was a big deal for the force, for the Governor, and a show was to be put on, I suppose," Danny said.

"You didn't get to have any fun though," Charlie said.

"No, but I watched you had fun and that was all worth it," Danny said. "Besides Grace was there to watch you."

"I had fun too."

"Anyone else turning 100?" Charlie asked excitedly. "I can't wait for the next big party!"

"Not that I know of bud," Danny laughed.

"Darn," Charlie said and moved toward the stairs, "Oh well. It was loads of fun and now I can tell my friends that I know someone who is 100 years old!"

"And that you were at the big birthday party that will be all over the news," Grace said.

"Yeah, that too!" Charlie cheered and disappeared into his bedroom.

"Did you have fun?" Danny asked when he and his oldest were left along.

"I did," Grace said. "It was very interesting and I think Mr. Lu had a great time as well. So that's really what matters."

"Yes, I agree," Danny said.

"And on the bright side, you don't need to make dinner. Charlie ate enough pizza for an army and he's all hopped up on sugar from the cake. And I'm stuffed too. So we can have a nice quiet evening at home."

"Doubtful, Steve's coming over, remember," Danny said.

"If he doesn't crash from his exertion at the party," Grace laughed. "He was dressed in his whites and yet he was right in there with all the kids and still Mr. Lu ran circles around the SEAL. He's probably passed out already."

Danny laughed heartily at the idea. "He did have a good time."

"Yeah he did, I think we all did," Grace said. "Did you?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it much more than I thought I would," Danny confessed.

"Well I'm glad. It was good wholesome family fun," Grace said.

"I'd give up my Sunday for nothing less," Danny said.

"Oh don't I know it," Grace retorted with a laugh and fled toward her bedroom.


	98. Prompts 541 to 545

Prompts 541 to 545

 _ **541\. You wake up in jail and don't know why you're there. You find three items in your pocket, and slowly your memory returns.**_

"What the hell is going on?" Danny whispered across the bars to his partner.

"Not really sure Daniel," Steve responded with a hushed tone of aggravation and he meticulously moved around his cell. "Only just came around myself. Do you remember anything?"

"No. Any idea where we are?" Danny asked as he rummaged through his pockets

"Kind of... I know there is an abandoned facility in the mountains. It was used as a prisoner of war interment facility," Steve said. "I've been here once before."

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm rather groggy from whatever they drugged us with. I don't have my weapon, my badge or any of my ID. So unless we figure something out, we're screwed."

"I have nothing either," Danny said and rummaged in his own pockets. "Except this receipt, a paper clip and my punch card from the coffee shop," he said as he pulled the items from his pocket.

"We went to the coffee shop and were jumped," Steve said as he rubbed at his temples. "We were alone. We got out drinks and were standing on the street in front of the car when we were approached from behind. The people came out of the shop behind us. They knew we frequent that specific place and they waited until our guard was down."

"Sure seems that way," Danny said and leaned on the bars. "Didn't even get to drink the coffee." He sighed.

"You still have your belt?" Steve asked as he started to move around the cell again.

"Sure, why?" Danny asked.

"The hinges on the cell are half barrel, if we can use your leather belt to get some leverage, we may be able to pop them out and get out of here. When was the last time you saw or heard anyone come around to check on us?" Steve asked.

"I haven't. It's been quiet, but then again, I only just came around before you did," Danny said as he worked quickly to remove his belt. My shoe laces are leather too," he offered.

"Good, we might need to tie someone up with them," Steve said as he took the belt from his partner. "I'll work on these hinges, you take that paper clip and see if you can use it to pick the cell lock. These are old cells, they aren't automated, so we may get lucky."

"Whatever you say MacGyver," Danny said a shrug.

"I'll gladly take that nickname if we get outta here," Steve commented and got to work.

Before long the lock in the cell door gave way to Danny's finagling and he moved out of his cell and began fussing over Steve's.

"You can do this Danny," Steve said excitedly as he gave up on the belt and the hinges. "Who's MacGyver now?" He teased.

"Shut up," Danny said full of concentration. "And don't just toss that belt away. I want it back."

"Got it!"

Again the door gave way and together Steve and Danny moved quickly and quietly through the abandoned prison and out into the jungle not having encountered any of their captors or their belongings.

 _ **542\. Think about a memorable vacation. What would have happened if you'd decided to stay and never return home?**_

"Is that what you thought this would be?" Steve asked.

"Truth be told, yes. I had every intention of going back to Jersey. I was so down trod about everything but I'm not the type to change, or dwell, so I came out here to see if I could handle just visiting and to make sure that Grace was okay. I guess the rest is history; the longer I was here the more I knew I couldn't just leave her here and I started looking into the big move. I never went back, well except to pack up the few things that I needed and give up everything else."

"You just couldn't stay away from Grace?" Steve asked sceptically. "Really, that's it?"

"Well yeah, you know how I felt about everything else in the beginning and how I was treated as the new guy," Danny said. "The longer I was here, the closer I was coming to settling, the more resentment I began to have for the place. I was homesick and there were times when I was one foot out the door, but Grace pulled me back every time. The sunsets eventually became before. I got used to the weather and the lack of cold. And Five-O helped a lot to transition form resentment to acceptance and even enjoyment."

"You love it here now," Steve said and laughed.

"I'm not going back to Jersey if that's what you mean," Danny said. "Did you always intend to come back?"

"Not really," Steve said. "I mean there were plenty of opportunities that I refused or avoided in my adulthood. If I had made up my mind to come back, I think I would have done it as soon as I could make my own decisions, but I think I began to resent it too," he spoke thoughtfully and with reserve. "Or maybe it was just resentment for my dad. I had planned to make a name for myself, I'd already started that with football here but that all changed when mom allegedly died and dad sent us away. Party of me was very passionate about following in his footsteps and being in the service, and another part wanted to tell him to F off. When he was killed, I had no intention of staying, I hadn't been back in years, but I came and things I found in that house and things that revealed themselves to me in those first few days changed my mind."

Danny nodded thoughtfully as well. "Has it ever felt like that vacation that never ended?" he asked.

"Maybe now," Steve laughed. "It more feels like a home I never thought I'd have."

"I agree," Danny said sipped his beer and watched the sun setting out behind the McGarrett house. "And in times like this, maybe it is a little like a vacation."

"But back to the grind by morning," Steve said.

"I would never handle a never ending vacation, I'd feel too lazy," Danny said and laughed.

"Oh god, me too!" Steve said and shook his head. "Every once in a while you need to get into it with someone to feel like your productive."

"That's the job," Danny said.

"So do we have the best of both worlds?" Steve asked.

"I guess that's why they call it paradise," Danny said with a slight nod.

"Yeah, makes sense."

 _ **543\. If Facebook had existed, what status update would the Wright Brothers have posted after their first successful flight?**_

"Landing was rough," Grace stated with emphasis on the final word and her brother broke with rolling laughter.

"I say that every time Steve lands a plane," Danny commented. "Guess not much has changed in a hundred years."

"The planes that uncle Steve likes to fly are almost as old as the Wright Brothers plane. No wonder they are rough landings," Grace played along in teasing for her brother's entertainment.

"So true," Danny laughed. "You would think with all his training, his thing for modern technology, he would upgrade a little."

"Nope, Uncle Steve secretly is nostalgic," Grace said. "Have you ever seen his facebook?"

"He has facebook?" Danny asked sceptically.

"Sure, he likes to use it to communicate with his old buddies from the navy, and to post cute cat pictures and old airplanes. For a navy man, he's more into airplanes then he is boats."

"Oh he likes boats," Danny said. "I hate both when he's driving."

"And cars, horses, tanks," Charlie said as he looked to his giggling sister.

"Danno hates everything when Steve is driving," Grace nodded.

"It's true," Danny gave in to the teasing. "I do. He should just let me drive from time to time."

"Ha, that will never happen," Grace said mockingly.

"That's what they said to the Wright Brothers when they said they would fly," Danny commented.

"You are neither an inventor, nor an optimist, you can't compare yourself to them," Grace said.

"Ouch," Charlie stated. "That was harsh Grace!"

"Yeah, so was their landing!"

 _ **544\. You see a UFO in the sky. What does your tweet say?**_

The screens in the office sprang to life, and to their shock and amazement it was Sam and Dean Winchester all the way from the mainland.

"Hey Danny, sorry bud, we don't do UFOs," Dean chuckled and waved.

"You called them?" Steve grumbled.

"I texted!" Danny retorted. "What do you mean you don't do UFOs?" He carried on in his retorts to the men not present but live on screen.

"We leave that the the feds," Sam commented. "Magic, monsters, mayhem, we're your guys but we leave the extraterrestrial to the government, it's usually their fault."

"Hey, I'm offended by that," Steve stated.

"Says the Navy SEAL to cover up the conspiracy," Dean teased.

"Listen, I don't blame you and I don't believe it's what people are saying either, but how would you feel coming out here to give us a hand on the down-low?" Danny asked.

"We've checked all our government channels, and they are denying everything, or at least saying it wasn't them," Steve added. "And front he images that we have gathered from social media they are off. They are legit, we've tested them, but it's unlike any UFO historically documented."

"Can you show us?" Sam asked.

"Coming right at you," Toast said and typed frantically into the smart table.

"That's not a UFO," Dean said and looked to his brother.

"We'll be on the next flight," Sam stated and rushed away.

"Wait, what is it then?" Steve and Danny asked in unison.

"Look closer Steve!" Dean said. "What do you think it looks like?"

"Honestly, it looks like a ship wreck, or rather a wrecked ship," Steve said.

"Because it's a ghost ship," Dean said. "Unidentified until you can figure out what vessel it is, and honestly, I'm going to say look into the World War Two archives. It may not be the Arizona but I'd put money on something from that time period."

"So this is your kind of thing?" Danny asked.

"When people see these kinds of ships, they tend to die," Dean answered. "So yeah, it's our kind of thing. Have there been any suspicious deaths since the sighting?"

"Yeah, but we didn't associate those with this!" Danny answered.

"Well, maybe you should and maybe Steve should identify that vessel, and a whatever you do, don't go down to the water at night to try and see it for yourself!" Dean ordered.

"Hold tight till we get there," Sam added as he came back into the video frame with a stack of books in his arms.

"Can you get an angelic lift?" Danny asked.

"I'd rather fly, and I hate flying," Dean whined.

"We'll see what we can do," Sam said with a roll of his eyes. "In the meantime we'll see what we can pull together here in the bunker. We'll see you when we see you!"

"Thanks guys, we'll get things rolling on our side," Steve said with a wave and the screens went blank again.

"Ghost ships, super," Danny sighed.

"And bodies piling up," Steve said with a shake of his head.

"Damnit, why'd they have to be linked?" Danny asked angrily.

"We figured they were," Steve said with a shrug. "That's why we called them."

"Don't tell them that," Danny said and walked off.

"I'm sure they'll find out."

 _ **545\. You are about to move across the world for a job and someone treats you to a farewell dinner at a Chinese restaurant. What does your fortune cookie say?**_

"I still have it," Danny said as he leaned back from the table and munched on the outer cookie he'd just opened. "It said 'embrace the unknown for love and adventure'."

"Wow really?" Kono asked with a laugh. "You've never struck me as that kind of sentimentalist, and not at all like your superstitious or believe in a fortune cookie. Why that one?" She asked.

"I don't really know," Danny responded. "I just stuffed it into my wallet and it's been there ever since. I pride myself on my top notch intuition and something just said to me, 'keep that one', so I did."

"And this was just before you came out here?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, the guys from my precinct thought it would be nice to do a little something to say goodbye. So we went out for Chinese, like we always did at the end of the month, to our favourite place and that was that. It wasn't anything fancy, but for once they had an excuse and told everyone in the little hole in the wall that I was leaving. They teased me. It was their way of saying goodbye and my meal was on the house, so I guess I kept it to remember them. I'm not really sure. I'm not sentimental, but things did kinda work out like the fortune said."

"Love and Adventure!" Chin winked.

"Ha," Danny said and chuckled. "I found something in you goofballs."

"It's like you're saying goodbye now, should I be worried," Steve asked as he sipped at his drink.

"I'm not going anywhere, big guy. You have nothing to worry about."


	99. Prompts 546 to 550

Prompts 546 to 550

 _ **546\. You're tasked by a super-secret government organization to usher an extraterrestrial through a say in the life of an average American. Starting with the moment you open your eyes in the morning, it's your job to tell this creature what it is people do, and why. As part of your official duties, you must produce a written account of the interaction.**_

"It's we're and culty," Danny commented in a hushed whisper to his partner as they were lead through the facility full of patients to the one they were interested in questioning.

"This level of illness does produce some odd behaviours, so we will remain near by in the event that the patient becomes agitated or confused," the orderly in a white uniform but not the regular kind, more military, spoke and watched the two outsiders with great suspicion.

"Does this patient have a tendency to become agitated? Danny asked.

"Well, he believes that he is an alien from another world and doesn't like men in suits, a place suit and forget about a civil conversation. Good thing you two are pretty casual for the business you say you belong to. I suggest you find a way not to let him know that you're cops."

"Don't most of the people here know who we are?" Steve asked.

"The staff, sure, but we don't allow certain television stations or shows to be played here for fear of an uprising, or that it might upset some of our more violent patients," the orderly answered. "It's just easier to watch cartoons and play cards, if they aren't reading picture books or finger painting, you know what I mean?"

"Sure," Steve said with a nod. "Because that's the path to wellness," he added sarcastically.

"Most of these people are too far gone for any wellness by social standards but they do live peacefully enough here," the orderly said.

"Not a bad gig," Danny comment before Steve could retort. "There is nothing but bad news and violence on the television anyway. Who needs that in their day to day lives when mental health and calm is at stake?"

"It's not just the violence, it's the conspiracy theories and the paranoia that comes with so much of the coverage of events. It's not good for a sane person's mental health to always be bombarded with that, it's even worse when you believe you're being held against your will because the government wants to run test and experiments on your alien body. How do you think that affects the severely ill?"

"Not good, I'm sure," Steve said and looked around. "Does it have to be done here or can we find somewhere quieter?" He asked as caught glances and fearful looks from other patients.

"Sorry, small confined spaces aren't good for them either. It makes them feel trapped. You get the common room, or you move along," the orderly responded and with a bow of his head and a motion of his arm he sent Steve and Danny to a table where their suspect and informant was sitting.

"Hello Mo," Danny said and smiled.

"Another one of you government men, why must you torment me. I just want to go home!" The man stated.

"Mo, we believe you, we're just trying to get to the bottom of this," Danny said as he sat down across from the man. "You haven't been here long."

"No, a couple of days," the man answered sadly. "I fell from the sky, and I've had to adapt to human ways."

"And I'm sure that's been difficult," Danny said as he reached out and touched the man before him. The silver rings that he'd been lent didn't burn the skin, and so he looked to Steve to continue.

"What do you remember from that night Mo?" Steve asked.

"I remember my vessel. I remember a bright light and an approaching machine. And then I ran."

"You ran?" Danny asked.

"I had to, they were after me," Mo responded.

"Who, Mo?" Steve asked.

"The men in black," Mo answered.

"Black ties, black suits, black glasses?" Steve asked.

"Black shadows," he responded. "I didn't stay to see their faces. I ran, and I got picked up by police because I had run onto a closed lot or something of that called me mad, but they don't know," he finished sadly.

"Where is your vessel now?" Steve asked.

"It crashed. It had to have," Mo said.

"Thank you Mo, that is very helpful," Danny said as the man became agitated and fidgeted with buttons on his shirt. "We're going to leave you now, and we'll be back when we have the proof we need to get you out of here."

"Must you go, the man in white keeps looking at me funny. I think he's one of them, in disguise. Or maybe he's a monster."

"He's just doing his job," Steve said. "He's not going to hurt you."

"You don't know that for sure," Mo said and sighed. "I just want to go home."

"Where is home?" Danny asked as he stood and Steve followed his lead.

"It's so far away, but it's in a beautiful valley, with flowered of fire and frees that hand like gossamer and flow in the breeze."

"Sounds lovely," Danny said and smiled and touched the man once more just to be sure. Nothing happened. "You're safe here Mo. We're going to get you out of here."

"Thank you," the man said and laid his head down on his arms as Steve and Danny glance at him once more and walked away.

"Well the bars on this place are iron, so nothing is getting in," Danny said when they were out at the car.

"We found the man's vehicle in the parking lot at the beach park, and ran it through the DMV database. His house is in the valley, there is a banyan tree covered in vines and flowers in the middle of the community," Toast said over the radio connection.

"It's ghost sickness," Dean Winchester also commented. "He's not an alien, he's just cursed and until we figure out the ghost, he's going to remain that way. But at least he has some memories that you can piece together."

"Ghost sickness, why didn't that happen last time?" Steve asked suspiciously. "We'd dealt with ghost before. Burn the bones, right?"

"Not all ghosts are the same Steve," Dean said. "If they were, we'd be out of a job."

"Any ideas about the ghost ship?" Danny asked.

"Jerry is down in the archives, everything is in print, we have a lot of work to do. He took Sam, they haven't gotten back to us yet," Toast answered.

"Then we'll head to the house by the banyan and see if we can't dig up anything. You keep on this guys actual identity," Steve ordered.

"On it," Toast responded and the radio went silent.

"So we're doing this again?" Steve asked over the top of the Camaro.

"Who else is going to do it?" Danny asked and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we have ghost busting to do," Steve said and fell into the driver's seat. Danny followed and they were off.

 _ **547\. You've been standing in line for an hour in the exact same spot. Describe your body and how it feels.**_

"We have to got to get out of here," Danny grumbled as he tried to stretch but couldn't because of how he and Steve were shackled together.

"I'm not Houdini, I don't know what you expect me to accomplish in this state. We're just going to have to wait for the rest of the team to find us."

"Are you freaking serious right now?" Danny growled. "You're not even going to try?"

"I'm open to suggestions, Daniel, but as it stands, as we stand, we are shackled to one another and then to the walls, which are not far away. We have been standing in the same place, practically hung here with no way to move, for God knows how long. I can't feel my fingers. My feet are killing me. If I move you're going go down with me, and we wont even hit the ground based on the chains and the torture they were obviously constructed to inflict. What do you want me to do?"

Without responding Danny began to twist and pull and rattle the chains.

"What the hell are you doing, you're just going to get us in trouble," Steve said and sighed. "Make a little more noise, why don't you."

"I think I can get a hand free," Danny said and continued to work.

"And then what?" Steve asked sarcastically, "You still have one hand locked up, two feet chained in place and a leather belt connecting your waist to mine. What do you hope to accomplish here?"

"Clearly more than you," Danny said. "I have a strait pin in my pocket lining," he added. "If I get a hand free, I can get the other locks."

"Since when do you have a strait pin in your pocket?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"Since this isn't the first time that we've been captured and held like criminals," Danny stated. "Someone's got to think ahead in situations like this and in your old age, you seem to be giving up!"

"I'm not giving up," Steve retorted, his pride was hurt because he hadn't thought of the pin in the pocket trick.

"How do you think these magicians do it?" Danny asked.

"Oh that's what this is," Steve accused. "Charlie is all into magic, and you're learning a thing or two."

"It seemed like a smart idea, given our history."

"So you are going to try and Houdini this?" Steve asked.

"And leave you all chained up, yes," Danny stated as he managed to squeeze his hand free. "Ha!"

"You will not leave me here, that is an order!" Steve stated.

"Shut up and cover for me," Danny said and reached into his pocket to retrieve the pin. "Never again are you allowed to criticize how I do thing."

"You get us out of this and I promise, I'll never say another word," Steve stated and fell silence as he watched the door and Danny worked.

 _ **548\. Your son is addicted to modern technology and insists on interacting with the world solely through gadgets and the internet. You can't even operate a cell phone.**_

"Charlie, what have you done?" Danny asked in frustration as he handed his new smartphone to the seven year old before him.

"It's frozen," Charlie said, held down both buttons on the top and side of the device and forced a reboot. "What were you trying to do?" He asked his father.

"Check my voicemail," Danny answered.

"That shouldn't have happened," Charlie stated as he waited for the phone to come back on. "Maybe you've been hacked, or bugged, or something along those lines."

"How do I check that?" Danny asked.

"Well, I'd say give it to your tech guy at work and have him snoop around," Charlie said.

"You can't check?" Danny asked.

"I'm seven, how sophisticated do you think my skills are?"

"Woah, that sounded like me," Danny said a little taken aback by the child before him. "I'll take it in."

"I'd do it now, just in case there is someone trying to come after you and your family, or listening into this conversation because they have cloned you phone and now know that we are onto them," Charlie offered and handed back the device. "Or smash it and run."

"What?" Danny asked in a near panic.

"It's probably too late, they are probably already on their way here," Charlie said calmly.

"Get in the car," Danny ordered as he grabbed his keys.

"Okay," Charlie said calmly and picked up the land line receiver. "Uncle, Danno is freaking out, but if something is wrong, at least you know that we're getting in the car and he'd going to be driving very fast."

"Put your father on the line," Steve ordered.

"He says no, meet us at the office," Charlie said as he repeated what his father was yelling and hung up the phone.

"Smart, but waist of time," Danny said as they ran for the Camaro.

"Well I wasn't going to call from that thing," Charlie said and pointed at the offending device. "If I were you I'd ditch. Toss it off a cliff at highway speed! Your car had a tracker in it, Uncle can find you with that."

"Good idea. When we hit the highway, toss it," Danny said and handed it to Charlie.

"Okay, drive," The child said and Danny peeled out of the driveway, sirens blaring, and headed back toward the office.

 _ **549\. His wrists still hurt where the handcuffs had been.**_

"You gonna be okay?" Steve asked as he caught his partner rubbing at the week old bruises on his wrists.

"They still hurt," Danny sighed. "But I guess that is to be expected."

"Well yes, that's understandable, they did drag you through the jungle by them."

"I'm well aware of the trauma Steven," Danny grumbled.

"And they had them on you for a good long time," Steve added, ignoring the jab.

"Yes, as I said before, it took you long enough to find me," Danny retorted.

"These things take time, Daniel, it's not like a television show that gets it all wrapped up and solved in forty-five minutes," Steve commented sarcastically.

"I'm well aware of what it takes to solve a case, but we're talking about me here," Danny stated.

"We worked as fast as we could and we did find you," Steve said. "And, may I reminder you that we had your children to guard as well."

"Yes, and I thank you for that," Danny said more calmly.

"You sacrificed yourself for the kids," Steve said with more sympathy. "You've raised good, smart, adaptable children. They knew what to do, and when to do it."

"I'm just glad that they had the quickness of mind to contact you when all went to hell," Danny said thoughtfully.

"Grace made the biggest scene she could, we captured to of your assailants because of her," Steve said.

"That's my girl," Danny said and smiled weakly.

"And Charlie has a memory like I've never known. He had the licence plate of the van memorized," Steve added.

"I swear the kid is eidetic," Danny said. "He remembers everything, like he takes a picture in his brain."

"That memory found the van in mere minutes. Had they not taken off into the jungle with you, we would have found you sooner," Steve said.

"I know," Danny nodded.

"How are the kids doing now?" Steve asked to keep Danny talking.

"They seem okay. I've had them both talk to a councillor, and they seem to be doing very well. Charlie is having some nightmares, but I think that goes with the fact that he remembers every little detail. But Grace went back to school today and Charlie will go this week too, so I guess things are getting back to normal."

"And you?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine, its all part of the job. I mean, the worst was that my kids were involved this time," he added thoughtfully. "But I've talked that through and I think I'm back to being very proud with how they acted and reacted to the situation. Have they given up any other details?"

"No, not yet, but we're working on establishing the motive for why they took you and why they wanted the kids," Steve said.

"I chalk it up to Five-O," Danny said. "It's just the job and sometimes people lash out."

"Or maybe it was money, I don't know, but we're going to get to the bottom of it," Steve vowed.

"I know you will," Danny said dismissively.

"Should you be back at work this soon?" Steve asked after a long moment of silence as he watched Danny stare off into nothing. "Mentally are you here?"

"You're the one that wants me here," Danny retorted.

"I want to make sure you're okay, and just because we have the guys that took you in custody, doesn't mean this is the end of it. There is heightened security around your kids at present, but we really don't now why this happened and I would rather have you next to me, then sitting at home stewing because I've placed an armed guard at your door."

"Yeah, I feel the same way. I'm fine," Danny said and nodded. "Let's just get some work done."

"Okay, we'll work the case," Steve said decisively. "And get to the bottom of this."

"Yes, I think that is what I need right now," Danny agreed and together the pair got to work.

 _ **550\. If you could solve one world problem, what would it be, and why?**_

"Crime," Danny answered. "I'd solve crime, oh wait that's what I do already," he added sarcastically.

"Fair point, but if there was no crime, there would be no need for a police force," Steve said. "You'd be out of a job."

"I would have done something more academic, but that's not the point, now is it? The question was solve a world problem. The whole point is that crime is arguable the root of most socio-economic problems and if there were no crime, we would arguably be a peaceful nation, nay, world," Danny protested. "Secondly, there would be no need for any kind of police or military forces if crime was eradicated."

"Don't you mean that crime is an effect of socio-economic problems; like poverty and addiction, crime is a cause not an effect," Chin jumped in.

"No I mean crime, blanket term for all the illegal activities that happen in the world, is the root of all world issues, and that if it were eradicated in its entirety, then we would have world peace and cooperation between all people, because crime is so broad a problem that it has roots in everything that humanity is. Because of its ties to socio-economic issues, like poverty, greed, addiction and a broken class system that keeps people locked into social situations that are negatively affecting their situation, crime is perpetrating the sustainability of these social issues. Take Sang Min for example; at the root of his life is a need to support his family and to give his son a better childhood than he had, so that his son doesn't need to follow in his father's footsteps and be a lifelong criminal. But if crime weren't the issue, Sang Min would have the opportunities to be a better person, to set an example of goodness for his son, and would have a life he could be proud of, but because of his social status within a class system, or a justice system which has labeled him a criminal, he can never be free of that title and therefore will always be a product of crime, whether he wants to be or not."

"By that argument, you yourself are stuck in a system that will make you no more than a cop trying to break the cycle," Steve commented to spur on the discussion.

"Exactly correct Steven, but if we were able to solve the worlds crime problem; crimes against humanity, hate crimes, drug crimes, violent crimes, gang related crimes, smuggling, trafficking, everything that falls under our umbrella, we would see peace in the world," Danny carried on.

"By that reasoning, you then see everyone within a social class system, which we are, as criminals in some way," Chin argued.

"Yes, I do, just as we are all sinners," Danny stated.

"And in that is the paradox," Kono spoke for the first time. "We can never solve crime because we are all part of the problem."

"Exactly, just like world peace is impossible because people are greedy and feel that they are entitled to something, anything, everything that this world has to offer them. Humanity as a whole, fails to see the community in all things and prefers to focus on the community only when it is beneficial, another underlying root issue in this socio-economic climate," Danny continued.

"He'd be a theory professor," Steve stated. "That is what Danny would do if he weren't a cop. He'd teach and debate social theory."

"I did enjoy sociology when I was younger," Danny laughed. "And yeah, you're probably right."

"And that is our cue to change the subject," Chin stated.

"How about that weather?" Kono asked sarcastically and everyone gathered at the table laughed heartily.


	100. Prompts 551 to 555

Prompts 551 to 555

 _ **551\. A letter you mailed more than 10 years ago appears in your mailbox marked "Return to sender." Who is it addressed to? What's inside? And why was it returned?**_

"You wrote you brother a letter?" Steve asked as he paced before his partner.

"There is nothing incriminating in it," Danny said. "I write all of my siblings letters, because I prefer them, and the thought that goes into them, over texting or emails. And sometimes you just can't get out what you want to say over the phone."

"Yes, but this one is from a long time ago when your brother was a criminal and you knew it," Steve said.

"Technically it is from before I knew what he'd gotten himself into and it's been returned, so it never made it to Matt. Or maybe it was withheld by the authorities because of what he was into."

"That would make more sense, I mean, how does a letter get lost for that long?" Steve asked as he relaxed slightly.

"I don't know. You would think that if Matt had moved and hadn't sent me a new address that I would have gotten it back long before this."

"Maybe it was intercepted. Are you sure it wasn't opened?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"It hadn't been opened by any regular means, if that's what you mean. It was mangled and crumbled and filthy, but it wasn't torn. Maybe they steamed it, read it, and tossed it aside. I don't know. We could run forensics on it if that would make you feel better, but really there was nothing in it. It probably just fell behind a machine or something along those lines and was only found recently because they finally cleaned. When it didn't get to it's last destination, after being tossed back into the regular mail, it was returned to me, which at the time was in Jersey but since I don't live there anymore it's been circling unto at last it got to my mother and she sent it to me in one of her packages."

"That seems pretty specific for a speculations," Steve commented.

"It's technically only speculation until my mom got it," Danny retorted. "After that, that's how it got to me."

"So it didn't come in the mail?" Steve asked in his newfound confusion.

"It came in the mail, in a package from mom," Danny answered.

"But she didn't open it when she got it?" Steve questioned.

"It was addressed to Matthew, he's dead, and she's still grieving. So she returned it to me," Danny said. "She wrote me a letter about receiving the letter and what she felt was right," he added and passed the beautifully hand written note to Steve.

"She's got beautiful penmanship. I see now where you get it form," Steve said as he browsed through the letter of mundane things until he got to the part that upset her. "Your poor mother," he said and sighed, then handed the letter back to Danny. "I can't imagine what it's got to be like for her."

"Matt lived a double life. The Matt she knew, that he had made himself into for his family, was completely different from the Matt that died. She didn't know, and doesn't know half of it, until after we retrieved his body. I found out while he was alive and only scratched the surface, and I know he did that to protect them from what would happen if he had been caught. They knew nothing, most of us knew nothing, and that's what Matt wanted. But looking back on it now, the not knowing is traumatic for his loving parents. He was always their precious one, Matt could do no wrong, but he did and she hasn't gotten over that."

"Neither have you," Steve said as he finally sat down next to Danny on the sofa.

"Never going to be over it, Steve. That was my baby brother, he was the precious one, and it was supposed to be my job to protect him. On the flip side, I'm a cop and knew from a young age that I wanted to be a cop, just to have my brother get involved in some of the worst crimes known to man. What does that say? What does that do to a man like me and my psyche?"

"I have no idea, and I don't know how to help you," Steve said.

"I know, but I can't talk about this to anyone else," Danny said.

"No, you can't," Steve said. "And my best advice to you is to let it go."

"I'm trying to, but this letter showing up bring up a lot of things. I mean, how naive was I?"

"That's the way he wanted it," Steve said.

"Yes, and I fell for it."

 _ **552\. Write the professional biography that your younger self imagined you'd have today.**_

"Can you pull it off?" Steve asked as he handed the page back to Danny and Jerry.

"I ave the education for it. I've been undercover as a teacher before. Why do you doubt me now?" Danny asked indignantly. "May I remind you that the first time was your idea."

"I'm sceptical because Jerry has made you sound like a life long scholar and exceptional teacher of many years. And you have been a cop for a very long time. This could be the make or break for this case and you have to be believable."

"I'm insulted, I am a lifelong scholar, I love to learn when I have the chance, and I spend enough time teaching for the police academy here that I know my way around a classroom. Maybe if I'm as amazing as Jerry is making me out to be, which I agree with, I'll give up policing all together and make my second career teaching."

"You wouldn't," Steve said and there was accusation in it. "You would have to go back to school to get the proper credentials!"

"Like it would be hard with my experience. I'm sure I could smooth talk any dean or any teaching college to let me prove it to them without taking a single course."

"My money is on Danny," Jerry said and waved the paper around. "None of this is made up, it's all accurate truths embellished and omitting the fact that he was undercover. Technically he has the classroom experience and teaching hours to get his certificate."

"And it's all thanks to you, Steven," Danny added.

"You're not going to be a teacher, you are my partner and we have a case to solve. Get the idea out of your head and get your butt down there and into that classroom!" Steve ordered angrily. "And keep your radio on at all times!" He added as he stormed out.

"You got under his skin with that one," Jerry said when Steve had left.

"That's my job, I'm his partner," Danny said with a wink. "Gotta run, time for class."

 _ **553\. Waiting for a kiss to stop**_

"Okay, I'm still right here," Danny said awkwardly as Steve and his new...whatever she was, carried on like a couple of teams under the bleachers.

Steve held out his keys to Danny's car, dropped them into his hands and waved him away. All without coming up for air.

"Fine, see you tomorrow," Danny huffed, Steve waved, and Danny left them along standing in a secluded stairwell.

He drove down the block and out of sighed and waited for the signal.

"They are still going it at is," Jerry said over the radio line.

"Undercover, but not undercover, is that what this is?" Danny asked.

"You'll have to get him to clarify that," Toast added.

"Maybe he does actually like this girl," Jerry said.

"If she isn't involved with a sex trafficking ring, like our evidence suggests," Danny countered.

"Like she'd bring Steve anywhere near that if she were," Jerry said. "That would just be dumb."

"Well this is the first time they aren't at his place," Danny said and shrugged to himself.

"Better settle in," Jerry said. "They've gone inside."

"We've lost visual," Toast added.

"Thank god he doesn't have his radio on," Danny sighed and tried to relax.

From his place he could see the upper story of the apartment building that the new girlfriend was staying in. They knew the part of the building, and the apartment number, but weren't entirely sure that the information was right. So Danny sat and waited, binoculars in hand, and watched the windows that were supposed to be her's.

"You think Steve's getting himself in too deep?" Jerry asked after a long silence.

"I don't think Steve knows the differences," Danny answered. "I blame his SEAL training for that."

"Good point," Jerry commented. "For now, we wait."

 _ **554\. You take a big bite of a juicy burger and, as you're chewing, you spot a long hair entwined in the patty. What happens next?**_

"Did you make these?" Danny asked as he put down the burger and pushed it away.

"No, I bought them," Steve answered. "I had no time with our last case to make them from scratch."

"I'd complain to whoever you bought them from, there is a hair in mine," Danny said completely turned off by the situation.

"Just pull it out. They were on the barbecue, all the germs were burned away," Steve commented with a shrug.

"Nope, that's not going to happen," Danny said and shuddered.

"Want to try another one?" Steve asked.

"Nope, I don't want to eat at all now," Danny answered.

"I'll make you something else," Steve offered and stood.

"I'm fine," Danny said and stopped him. "You finish eating. I'll drink my beer."

"Well I'm not going to sit here and eat in front of you," Steve huffed.

"You do it all the time, what's the problem?" Danny asked.

"Have some salad, it should be safe," Steve said and pushed the bowl across the table.

"Fine," Danny huffed.

"Fine," Steve agreed in retort.

"I'd still complain about the quality," Danny said.

"I'm going to," Steve said.

"Good,"

"Good."

 _ **555\. Write, as a timeline, the five most important moments of the last week/month/year.**_

"We're making good progress," Danny said as he walked into Steve's office carrying a tablet the. "Monday we got the month's files done and submitted. Tuesday Kono and Chin finished with the press release for next month and today we got the shipment of new equipment that we've been waiting almost a year for. How's your weapons inventory coming along? Remember I need your new order to close out this year's budget."

"I haven't started," Steve responded never looking away from his computer.

"But the budget for this fiscal year closes Friday. I need to submit that paperwork or we lose out on that money," Danny protested.

"Order bullets, vests, and grenades," Steve said with a shrug.

Danny didn't respond he just stared at his partner.

"Fine, I'll do it now!" Steve huffed and stood.

"What's got you so preoccupied?" Danny asked, standing in the way of his fuming partner.

"It's a video that arrive from an anonymous source," Steve said and pushed past Danny. Danny followed him. "It's time stamped a year ago, but the email was sent yesterday. From what I can gather by addresses and other things I have Toast looking into, the email and video attachment were created 6 months ago and set in a queue until yesterday."

"So it's from your mom?" Danny asked.

"Of course it is," Steve huffed, unlocked the first gun cabinet and stared at the weapons for a moment. "These need to be cleaned."

"I'll put Kono on it as soon as she's finished with the press release," Danny said.

Steve moved to the next cabinet.

"Why isn't Kono doing this inventory?" Steve asked.

"Because you had a choice, weapons inventory or press release and you chose weapons, because we are a team and so we divide up the duties evenly," Danny said as he typed something into the tablet.

"Order rubber tipped bullets, we should try the non-lethal stuff," Steve said and closed another cabinet and moved on. "Get the regular kinds as well, because I doubt very much that the non-lethal will work for us."

"Our baddies sure aren't going to be thinking of the non-lethal kind," Danny huffed.

"Exactly my point, but at least we're putting in an effort," Steve said and closed another cabinet. "We need new vests, these are already a year old."

"Great, you want the ones with the built in body cams?" Danny asked.

"I think both Toast and the Governor would approve of those," Steve said as he closed the last cabinet. "Have Kono do a once over and buy whatever she thinks we need," he added. "I feel good about what's here, but maybe see what's new in the technology and get us something fun to test out. It's up to Kono."

"Okay," Danny said with a nod.

"Can I do back to my video now?" Steve asked and folded his arms.

"Yes, I'll have the paperwork for you to sign by the end of the day," Danny said and turned to walk away.

"You don't care that I got a video from my mom?" Steve asked.

"Technically it's not our jurisdiction, but you've already got Toast on it. So you decide what we are going to do about it, but whatever you chose, it's not coming out of this budget," Danny said.

"Does it ever?" Steve asked.

"Not when you're mother is involved," Danny replied.

"So who paid for the last time?" The governor and she has made it very clear that we are not to help your mother anymore, in any official capacity. So it's out of your pocket now," Danny said and turned the tablet toward Steve to show the Governor's letter.

"All right, I'll email back and tell her no, that I can't afford it, and I will attach that letter. Please forward it to me," Steve said and turned back toward his office.

"Already done," Danny said. "If I were you I'd forward the video to the CIA, they are the ones handling her."

"She'll be pissed," Steve said as he stopped just before his office door and looked to Danny.

"She's got to stop dropping this crap on you just because she's not getting her way with her agency. The money stops here Mary McGarrett, we have our own cases to deal with," Danny said.

"You're right," Steve nodded. "I'll send it back around to the CIA and deal with her wrath later."

"Or just dive into our own cases," Danny offered. "If she comes around, which is unlikely, you'll be too busy to drop everything to follow her blindly. And again, it's coming our of your pocket this time, so where is Mr Cheap McGarrett?"

"I'm not funding her shit!" Steve stated angrily.

"There he is!" Danny laughed. "We don't have the budget to help her."

"Then the answer is no," Steve said decisively.

"Here comes Kono," Danny said as he motioned to the office doors.

"Kono, I finished my inventory but I want you to look into the technology and get whatever you want with whatever is left of the weapons budget," Steve said.

"Oh it's christmas," Kono said and winked.

"Well at least the team is happy," Steve said.

"As they should be," Danny said. "Year end is done, find us a case Steven," he added.

"I'm already on it," Steve said and returned to his office space.

"Not you're mothers case," Danny called after him.

"It won't be!" Steve yelled.

"Good!"

"Mary's back in the picture?" Kono asked as she walked up to Danny.

"She sent him a video of something or other, it's not in the budget," Danny answer.

"Damn right it's not, that money is mine for new toys," Kono said saucily and opened the first cabinet.

"Spend it quick before he tires to get on his mom's case. You know how much of a momma's boy he is," Danny said.

"The Governor said no!" Kono said.

"True," Danny nodded.

"So the team says no?" She asked.

"Oh yes, and so does Steve's pocket book," Danny said.

"Good!" Kono said. "Because I think we need some new night vision equipment."

"did you say night vision?" Steve asked and popped out of his office again.

"Yes," Kono answered.

"Daniel, buy he whatever she want's!" Steve stated.

"So are you Santa or is Steve?" Kono asked with a wink.

"Merry Christmas," Steve said and smiled.

"It's only September!" Danny stated.

"And a happy new fiscal calendar to you too!" Kono laughed.

"Ha, I get it," Danny laughed. "You have until noon on Friday to get me that order."

"I'll have it to you before noon today!"

"Right on time and on budget," Danny said and warned.

"Got it!" Kono said.

"Night vision, I like the way you think," Steve said as he came to stand by Kono.

"What's with this video Danny was telling me about?" Kono asked and smiled.

"I sent it back to the CIA," Steve said. "It's not our problem, let's talk night vision!"


	101. Prompts 556 to 560

Prompts 556 to 560

 _ **556\. A 65-year-old man has lost his job and all his money and now lives in a van with his dog. He writes a letter to his daughter. What does it say?**_

"Should I go home and deal with this?" Danny asked as he handed his phone to Steve so that he could read the email that had arrived.

"It's your sister's ex-husband's father," Steve said obnoxiously. "Why would you go back to New Jersey for this?"

"That's Eric's Mother, my sister, and his grandfather. Isn't it my responsibility to help if I can?"

"If you feel the need to help, that's fine, but you have no legitimate ties to the man, really, so you don't have any responsibility. Eric, sure, I would get it, but you...not so much," Steve offered his harsh and honest opinion. "Really, if you're going to drop everything and fly back, you're not actually doing it for the man, you're doing it for Eric and Stella. I personally don't see why you're so worried, or why she turned to you when Eric's father was so out of the picture for so much of his life, why is the grandfather so important?"

"Eric's father may have been out of the picture but Jacob was not," Danny stated. "Stella lived with him for a time when Eric was little and Eric continued to go to his grandfather's often. Eric is going to be devastated, if he isn't already, by this news. And yes, you're right, I would be doing this for Eric but also for Jacob."

"Then maybe you should talk to Eric before you decide on a course of action," Steve offered. "I mean, I get why you would want to help but also don't keep him in the dark over this."

"I'm sure Stella didn't just send this to me," Danny said with a shake of his head.

"Well, you should talk to both of them at this point. I would say Eric first, so you can decide what you want to do or are willing to do. Second, the two of you should tell Stella. Where is the man now?"

"She says he's living out of his van, with his dog, but winter is coming and that's not going to be adequate in Jersey, so she's trying to get him to come and stay with her, but the building she's in doesn't allow pets," Danny explained.

"So you need to figure out a solution for the dog mainly?" Steve asked.

"The dog was technically Eric's. It's old and frail and we're not just going to dump it in a shelter," Danny said.

"Mr I hate animals," Steve chuckled at the thought.

"I don't hate animals, I just don't have the time to devote to them at this point in my life. I have children that need all of my attention."

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do with Grace and Charlie if you take off and run home to Jersey?" Steve asked.

"Well, once Eric and I have a plan, I will plan for them too," Danny said. "Maybe they would like to see their grandparents and their family back in Jersey. Maybe the family aspect of things will help to convince Jacob to take the help so that they can get him back on his feet. Maybe my parents will be kind. I don't know."

"Okay, well, if they kids don't go to Jersey I can watch them for a couple of days if Rachel isn't available for the whole time. I'll just move into your house for the time that you're gone."

"Thank you," Danny said with a nod. "That would be a big help."

"Yeah, I know," Steve winked. "You head on down to the lab and see if you can't pull Eric away from work for a while so that you two can come up with a game plan. I'll hold down the fort."

"By hold down the fort, you mean find a case to force me to stay?" Danny asked slyly.

"Something along those lines," Steve said and laughed.

"Alright, I shouldn't be long. Find us something to do," Danny said with a wave and left the office.

 _ **557\. The person she hates the most in the world.**_

"I hate you so much right now!" Grace screamed before slamming her bedroom door.

"That's fine. I'm prepared for that. I'm not supposed to be your best friend. I'm your father. You're not supposed to like me," Danny said from just outside her bedroom door. "You can stay int here until you are prepared to act your age and have a civilized conversation about your request. If you settle down, dinner will be at 7 and you are welcome to join us," he finished and turned to leave.

"Your answer will still be no!" She accused with tears streaming down her face as she opened the door to him.

"Yes, it will be, but when you calm down and are prepared to hear reason, I will explain my position and why I do not think it is appropriate for you and your friends to go to the mainland unchaperoned for spring break."

"I'm 16 years old," she stated aggressively.

"And throwing a tantrum like you were 6," Danny said.

Her tearfulness turned to anger again.

"Not only do you want to go unchaperoned but with boys, and you're not legal yet. No, you are not going to spring break in California," he said and the door was slammed in his face once more. "Good talk," he said as he walked away and raised his phone to his ear.

"Daniel?" Rachel answered, surprised to be receiving a call from her ex.

"Heads up, Grace is on a rampage. She wants to go to California for spring break, unchaperoned. I said no," Danny spoke slowly.

"She is calling me now," Rachel said as the phone buzzed to tell her there was another call coming through.

"What are you going to say?" Danny asked.

"No, and that if her cop father has said no to the idea then it is completely merited. I may also say that I trust her and her judgement but I do not trust the other people she may or may not want to travel with. Also she's not 21 and therefore she has no business going to something like spring break in another state unchaperoned. Here in Hawaii where her father can shut it all down with one phone call, yes, sure, fine. But she's not leaving the state."

"Parenting win!" Danny said and laughed.

"At least we're on the same page."

"Are you on the phone with mom!?" Grace screamed.

"I am," Danny called back to her. "She agrees with me."

Grace screamed again and slammed the door.

"I heard that," Rachel said.

"I'm unfazed," Danny said and shrugged to himself. "This tantrum is just the nail in the coffin for her."

"And how is Charlie taking it?" Rachel asked.

"He's playing minecraft. His homework is done and he's now completely oblivious to the world. I don't even think he knows something is happening, he has headphones on," Danny answered.

"Well at least he may not learn to tantrum like his sister," Rachel said.

"We'll see," Danny laughed.

"Well, I will let you go Daniel. If she calls and tries to convince me, I'll call you back," Rachel said.

"Sounds good, unless you'd like to come and sit down for a family dinner to discuss the situation together. I've got a shepherds pie in the oven," he offered.

"I have no fixed plans, that is if you're serious," she said.

"I'm serious. I think showing a unified front in the face of this tantrum will be good for both kids," Danny said.

"I'll bring a salad," Rachel said. "I'll see you in twenty minutes?"

"That sounds great," Danny said. "And I think it's a good cool down period for our teenager."

"I agree," she said. "I will see you shortly."

"I look forward to it," Danny said and the call ended.

"Mom coming for dinner?" Charlie asked from the sofa.

"Yes," Danny answered.

"Cool," he said and nodded.

"You heard everything?" Danny asked.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone that there is a method to my madness. I'd rather not deal with the drama," Charlie answered, never taking his eyes off the TV.

"Noted, dinner will be at 7," Danny said.

"Got it, I like shepherds pie!"

"I know you do," Danny laughed and walked off to the kitchen.

 _ **558\. The person she loves most in the world.**_

Grace walked into her father's house, dropped her bag by the front door, and without a word crawled into a place on the sofa next to him and cuddled in close.

"Bad day?" He asked and held her closer to him.

She nodded into his shoulder but refused to speak knowing she would cry if she made so much as peep.

"A cup of tea will fix it kind of bad day, or a world is falling apart kind of day?" He asked and watched as the flood gates were opened and she began to sob.

"What happened Monkey?" He asked of his teen in a way that was generally considered beyond them now that she was older.

"Do you remember little Parker Hattie?" She asked through her tears.

"Sure, he was tiny," Danny said. "What happened."

"He killed himself," she sobbed. "The bullying go so bad. He'd said to us that the only place he felt safe was within the friend group but we never thought that he would act on the bad. We were constantly in the office or sticking up for him, but he came out a couple of weeks ago and it made things worse, I guess."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Danny said and his whole demeanour changed as he pulled her closer to him. "This world has just become so complicated and dark and full of hate. You did everything you could for that poor boy. You were his friend, near and dear to him, but sometimes people just lose all hope," he carried on, shook his head at the idea and shed a tear for the child he'd known well enough as part of Grace's circle.

"You hadn't heard?" She whispered.

"No, sweetheart, it's not really the kind of case that would come around my office. I wish I had, I would have pulled you from school earlier than this."

"It's okay, I knew you'd be home for lunch, so I knew I could come here," she said.

"I'll call Steve and I'll stay with you. We can go by his parents house if you want or maybe see if we can talk to someone who might be better at dealing with this kind of grief. I think we could both benefit from something like that," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not fit for duty today," Danny said sadly. "I can't imagine what those parents are going through. All I can do is say that I love you, more than life, and that I'm here for whatever you need."

"I love you most," she said. "I just want to sit here for a while."

"Yeah, I'll just text Steve, and we'll do that," Danny said, did as he had promised and fell silent with his heartbroken daughter.

 _ **559\. Recall an old childhood photo. Narrate the events that led up to the moment that photo was taken.**_

"That's new," Steve said as he walked into Danny's office and stopped to stair at the framed and mounted family photo on a wall that had remained bare for years.

"Yeah, my mom had it made for all of the kids and sent them out for Christmas. It seemed like the perfect thing to finally hang on that wall," Danny commented dismissively. "Wat do you need?" He asked to change the subject as he looked up from his work. "Finish that paperwork I left with you?"

"Is that Matty?" Steve asked ignoring Danny's question as he stepped in to take a closer look. "Oh my God, look at you!" Steve cried excitedly. "You still have the same hairstyle! Oh My God! This is amazing, well done Mrs Williams."

"Yeah, I like it. It's what happens when you have a big family get together. We were all still at home then and the family had gathered for christmas. I think it was a Boxing Day actually," Danny said as he stood and came to stand next to Steve. "Eric was just a baby then," he pointed out the infant in his mother's arms.

"Has he seen this?" Steve asked.

"I'm going to assume that he got one as well. I'm pretty sure everyone alive in the photo got one this christmas."

"Were you guys the kind of family that took a big group shot every time you gathered?" Steve asked.

"No, it was a whim thing. One of the cousins had just finished a course in photography and had bought a big fancy camera and was trying it out. We all, reluctantly, agreed to it and I think we got proofs or maybe mom got a tiny four by five copy. I'm sure it got lost in a box of family stuff until she just stumbled upon it recently and decided that it should be the family gift this year," Danny explained.

"Must have cost a small fortune to have that many made," Steve said.

"Probably, but it also is very thoughtful and she got all of her christmas shopping down in a shot. Everyone got the same thing, well except the grand kids, they got photos of their parents when we were little. Mom did it and it hung in the house forever. It was like the one time we had professional photos taken. I'm holding my baby sister, Stella, in the same way she's holding Eric in this photo," Danny explained and laughed at the coincidence.

"That's such a nice gift. I wish I had something like this," Steve said and there was a hint of sadness.

"I'm not going to disagree," Danny said.

"Why hang it here though? Shouldn't it be up at home?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't it look fantastic on that wall?" Danny asked. "I'll see it every day. It's a great conversation starter. It makes me seem more human, less scary."

"You didn't want to drill into the cinderblock wall at home," Steve accused.

"Also that," Danny responded with a laugh.

 _ **560\. You see a twenty-something guy wearing earbuds and laughing hard. What's so funny?**_

"Alright sir, he'll see you now," The receptionist in the lawyers officer spoke to the man ahead of Danny and Steve.

"Sorry?" The young man asked as he pulled his earbuds from his ears.

"Mr. MacGuillvary will see you now," She repeated herself.

"Oh let the cops go first. I'll just sit here, listen to this hilarious podcast, and wait to see if I need to find a different lawyer," the man said and waved Danny and Steve on ahead of him.

"Why would he need a different lawyer?" The receptionist asked as the man fell silent again and then laughed hysterically.

"Because we generally show up to shut things down," Danny said.

"Yes, but if that were the case, wouldn't you have just barged in?" She asked.

"Sure, or we like the element of surprise," he offered as the man laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked and leaned over to see the tiny screen of the man's phone.

"This is a weekly podcast about people doing crazy shit. At least someone see the satire in the human condition, and the stupidly of people who like to run from the drama they've caused. You've been featured several time on the show, mostly when fugitive run. They have a segment called Five-O follows. It's mostly you tackling people," the man explained.

"And that is why we try and have the element of surprised," Danny said to the receptionist.

"Is this one of those moments?" She asked suspiciously.

"Are you going to obstruct justice?" Danny asked in retort.

"No sir," she responded.

"Then no, we're just here to ask your boss a few questions about a piece of property the firm is currently fighting for," Danny said.

"Got it," she said and smiled.

"Should we be worried?" He asked.

"No, Mr MacGuillvary is very honest," she replied nervously.

"An honest lawyer, now that's hilarious!" The man in the waiting room laughed.

"He's not wrong," Danny said and waved Steve ahead of him into the office when the man in question came to see what was taking so long.


	102. Prompts 561 to 565

Prompts 561 to 565

 _ **A/N: So sorry this didn't make it up last week. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I needed a slight mental health/bake cookies kind of week.**_

 _ **561\. Now make him old.**_

"Did you know that the YouTube has all the old comedy specials and television programs on it?" An old man in the waiting room asked as he leaned in to Danny and showed him his tablet. The men were perfect strangers, but the conversation wasn't unwelcome on Danny's side. Contrary to popular belief, he was a people person, had a high level of respect for his elders, and was fascinated by the aged who embraced technology.

"That is nice. I hope you enjoy it," Danny said and smiled.

"Oh you know there is so much technology out there these days, the world is a changing. You either have to get onboard with it or you crawl under a rock and die," the man stated with a laugh. "My grandkids are all about teaching me the new things. They bought me a tablet for christmas and are already trying to get me a new one because this one is old and outdated; can you believe that?"

"Oh yes, I do," Danny laughed. "I get a new phone every other week, it seems, for work. And the updates are so constant that we had to hire a technical analyst just to keep us on top of things."

"Before you know it, you'll be able to arrest people just with a couple of clicks of a keyboard," The man joked.

"Ah, so you do know who I am," Danny chuckled.

"It's all over the internet detective, and I've lived here all my life. I know what's going on in my community," the man said.

"Well in that case, and because I am old fashioned in that respect, I'm Danny," he said as he turned to the man, and held out his hand to make a formal introduction and eye contact.

"George Wellington," the man stated, took Danny's hand and gave it a good shake.

"You have a good grip George," Danny commented.

"As do you, but I suppose you shake a lot of hands," George replied.

"You'd be surprised," Danny said. "People seem actually afraid of it now. They are so consumed by their technology that to switch the device to the less dominant hand, just to shake another in greeting is foreign now."

"Conversations have become a lost art," George said as he set his tablet and his earbuds aside. "But you know, some of those young people these days, are finding very interesting ways to disconnect if they can. There is a generational gap, as there is with most things, but I have noticed that the younger they seem, the more they are trying to turn off the device and try to relearn the art of conversations."

"Are you a people watcher George?" Danny asked.

"Oh yes, and I have been all my life. In my younger days, my job was in research and development. I worked for a company that specialized in the social side of commerce," George responded, "and at times it is hard to break from what you've known."

"Oh I agree," Danny said. "Once a cop, always a cop, down at the core of my being. There are days when I still want to climb into a cruiser or walk a beat just to get to know people."

"It is a very social profession," George commented. "Hand shakes or handcuffing, what happens more often?"

"Oh, good question," Danny said and then thought for a moment, mentally doing the math as he broke down his past few days. "I'd say as a member of an elite task force, I do shake more hands than I did as a rookie. However, we also have a very good capture rate with Five-O. So I would say that both have grown exponentially over the course of my career but handcuffing happens slightly more often."

"Fascinating," George said. "And has the distraction of technology helped or hindered that capture rate?"

"Well if they don't get tipped off that we are coming for them, which happens so much quicker now with access to these technologies, then the distraction of always looking at their phones does offer us the element of surprise from time to time, but now that I think about it, you're right about the younger generations, they have tried to disconnected. They are also quite a bit more physically fit than some of them."

"Ah yes, the put the device down to do yoga or surf, or get into trouble," George commented with a laugh.

"Exactly," Danny nodded. "So what have you noticed by way of disconnection?"

"Oh this and that, but my favourite is at dinners. I was out with my granddaughter Kammie for her birthday, and let me tell you I was the oldest one there, but I was flattered that they invited me to attend. The youngsters dropped their phones in the middle of the table and turned them over. If one rang over the course of the meal, that person would foot the bill for everyone. It was like a game, and you know what, not a single one of them rang all evening. We were there for hours."

"Were they left on?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"You know, I don't know, but it was effective in that we had wonderful conversations. Celebrated Kammie for all the wonderful things that she is doing and I learned a lot from the youngster as I hope they learned a lot from me. One of them even offered to by my meal and Kammie's at the end of the night. It was lovely."

"I wish I could get my daughter to do that," Danny said.

"Well that's on you son," George laughed.

"Oh I know, and I can't really complain, she's a good reader, she spends time with her brother and gets good grades. If she can't put down her phone to look at me over dinner, I guess I can't fault her for that."

"Sounds like a good kid," George stated.

"Oh yeah, both of them are," Danny commented proudly.

"And so, what brings you in to see a divorce lawyer?" George asked as he looked around the waiting room.

"Well, I am divorced, but I can't legally tell you why I am here," Danny said and tapped his badge.

"Oh, I see," George said with a nod. "The element of surprise?"

Danny winked. The secretary looked up.

"I'm just here to ask some questions," Danny said. "Why are you here?"

"Giving a statement for my neighbour," George said. "I watch her youngest when he comes home from school. Her husband is supposed to pick him up from my place and take him back to her place and he rarely does. So I'm testifying on her behalf for soul guardianship. I really don't stand for that kind of thing, I believe kids need both parents to put aside their differences and coparent, but when he's more interested in the younger women down in Waikiki then being a father, I've got to say something."

"I totally understand," Danny said.

"Mr Williams," The secretary spoke to break the conversation. "Mr Malcom will see you now."

"Nice talking with you George, if you're ever around the Hale drop in and say hi," Danny said as he stood and shook the man's hand again.

"I may take you up on that," George said and place his earbuds back into his ear. "Good luck with the divorce lawyer," he added with a wave.

"Thank you sir," Danny said and enter the office the secretary motioned him into.

 _ **562\. You are a marine being awarded a Metal of Honour for you role in a battle abroad. Describe the battle.**_

"Thank you for bringing me to this Uncle Steve," Charlie said when the ceremony was over and the crowd of officers and civilians began to mull about in preparation to leave. "I find it very fascinating to hear about these battle and the good works that our troops are doing abroad. I don't think enough people appreciate just what happened or what these men and women went through; what you went through."

"I agree with you Charlie. We lose sight of things like this sometime in our busy lives, and forget to be grateful for the sacrifices that gave us to freedoms to be busy and happy," Steve said as he walked a little taller and with more pride, in his dress uniform, through the crowd. "Is it something you would consider when you grow?" Steve asked.

"No, not really, and I don't think with my medical history that they would let me if I wanted to," Charlie said. "But I'll never not be respectful."

"That is good to hear, and you are probably right," Steve nodded. "What did you think of the award ceremony?"

"I thought it was amazing. It probably had a little more meaning or prestige because of the location, you know, with the ships and that memorial, and all these officer. You feel like you're right in there with them, kinda," Charlie said excitedly.

"Hello Commander McGarrett," another man, in a different uniform, greeted the pair before Steve could reply.

"Andy?" Steve asked in shock. "What the heck are you doing here?" He carried on in a far more formal way.

"I'm newly stationed in Pearl, what are you doing here and since when do you have a seven year old?" The young man asked with a laugh.

"I'm originally from Hawaii, I now run an elite task force here for the Governor of the state, and this is Charlie William's my very good friend's son," Steve explained. "Charlie, may I introduce to you Lance Corporal Andrew Cunningham," he added to the child who looked on in confusion.

"Hello," Charlie said and waved shyly.

"Nice to meet you," Andrew said and waved back. "So a task force, meaning..."

"I'm a cop now," Steve laughed.

"Don't say that too loudly around my dad," Charlie countered.

"Sounds like a demotion," Andy added.

"Well, we all move on from one thing to the next. I'm still actively a reservist, but train with the SEALs here on weekends, but mostly I'm leading a task force with complete immunity and means to take out criminals at the highest levels of the law in the state. I don't know if it's a demotion as much as it has lowered the crime rate in the state. We account for fifteen percent of the shift in the lowering of the crime rate. That's a big number if you ask me, and I did take out some big names that we were trying to get when I was Active."

"The Hess brothers, was that you?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, first case in. And the Ghost that we were after, their boss, he was Wo Fat, he's dead now as well," Steve spoke boastfully.

"Just a cop," Andrew laughed. "Far from it," he said.

"They've also shut down the whole city because someone, one time, used the tsunami sirens as a distraction to steal a bunch of money, Uncle Steve has blown up things with grenades on multiple occasions and, this one time, he got shot while flying and my dad had to perform an emergency landing on the beach, but my dad doesn't fly so someone else had to talk him through it. They lived," Charlie jumped in excitedly.

"And I thought my stories were good," Andrew laughed.

"Well now that you are stationed here, we'll have to catch up," Steve said as he reached to shake Andrew's hand. "My door is alway open, but I really do have to get this one back to school," he added and motioned to Charlie.

"My teacher wants me to write a report about this outing and present it to the class. Can I use your name in it?" Charlie asked as he looked to Andy and waved.

"Sure, go right ahead," the man said and winked.

"Thanks Andy, see you again soon," Steve said as they headed off toward his truck.

"Wow, he seems nice. Where did you meet him?" Charlie asked once they were in the truck.

"Basic, I was his training officer for a while, before I went into my intelligence unit," Steve answered.

"Cool," Charlie said. "Can I say that in my report?"

"Yes, but that's as far as that goes," Steve said with tones of warning.

"Got it," Charlie said and nodded. "This is going to be great!"

"I'm glad it helped."

 _ **563\. Describe the battle front he point of view of the local farmer who witnessed it.**_

"Well, that's some mess you've made, m'boys," the old farmer said as he stumbled across the filthy pair of Five-Os dragging an even filthier, and bound, pair of fugitives behind them. "I said to my wife, I said; Sally dear, those Five-Os are into the pineapples again," he added with a chuckle.

"It wasn't our fault this time, Mr Randolph, they ran!" Danny said and motioned to the scrapped and bloodied men. He sounded like a young boy about to be scolded, but this wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, that the old farmer would catch them out in his crops.

"You chose the wrong crops, m'boys, to get yourselves chased through, those pineapples can be nasty at this stage. Gotta get out there when they are young and having got all angry just yet," the farmer said and laughed heartily. "I don't know what it is about my farm, but they seem to think it's just the right sort of place to get themselves caught up in."

"We'll pay for the damages," Steve added with a sigh.

"Oh now there son, don't worry about that," Mr Randolph laughed.

"I insist sir, we will pay for the damages or the good lost in our scuffle," Steve spoke with more resolve this time.

"Oh I know you will, just you try and run your fugitives away from my farm next time," Mr Randolph said. "Or wait till we harvest this bunch."

"We hope this never happens again," Danny said with embarrassment.

"Why don't I believe that," Mr Randolph laughed heartily again. "Always the same way, isn't it? They come around that there bend in the road at high speeds, see the secluded drive, without the open space or spiky plants beyond the tree line and think to themselves, 'let's give er!'"

"Basically, and then I say to myself, 'we're heading right for Randolph's farm again,'" Steve laughed.

"And I just curse," Danny said and sighed.

"How do you get them on this road anyways?" Mr Randolph asked.

"It's the best exit off the highway. We know where it is and can send backup ahead to cut off the fleeing fugitives. We never think they'll go as far of this, and most of the time they take the exit at a speed that cause them to lose control and veer off into a low, deep, ditch. Nine times out of ten, that's where they end up. But after that, you're right, your farm is just the place they seem to pick," Steve explained.

"Well if it get's you your fugitives, then I there ain't nothing to complain about," Mr Randolph said. "I'll see you boys again on the one time outta ten," he added with a joke on his tone and waved them away.

"Love that guy," Steve said when he was out of ear shot. "Such a good sport."

"And people wonder why I hate pineapples," Danny said as they carried on toward their vehicles and the back up that managed to follow and wait.

"You don't hate pineapple," Steve said.

"No, I really don't, that is until they attack me," Danny said.

"You ran through the field, it's not their fault," Steve commented.

"No, it's their's," Danny said and motioned to the fugitives behind them.

"We get it," One man cried angrily.

"And you'll never live it down," Steve said and laughed.

 _ **564\. Write the advertising copy for a high-end face cream made from a secret ingredient you can't disclose, but which make your product better than anything anyone's ever used.**_

"It's got sea salt in it, that's no secret," Grace grumbled. "So go to the beach and get in the water. I ain't paying one hundred dollars for sea water."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked with confusion as his daughter lowered the local magazine that promoted the fashion and beauty industry in Hawaii.

"This," Grace said and flipped the magazine around. "Listen to this," she added and read it out loud. "The newest in exfoliation, gentle on the skin but deep cleaning. This miracle elixir is hand made, home grown and as fresh as the waters of these paradise islands. Natural, no added chemicals, it's hypo-allergenic!"

"Were do you get sea water from?" Danny asked.

"Oh Danno come on, it's obvious," Grace stated. "And people eat it up!"

"Well, isn't that the whole point of the tourist industry here?" He asked.

"Sure, but then buy a t-shirt," Grace said.

"What's in that face cream you like so much?" He asked just to try and make her see reason.

"The face cream I like is clinically proven, and a globally traded good. It was made and tested on people who suffered burns, to make sure it is gentle enough and yet moisturizing. It also has no colours, fragrance, is hypoallergenic and not tested on animal, AND it doesn't cost 100 dollars for 6 fluid ounces!" Grace countered.

"Good point," Danny said.

"Sometimes I just find the industry ridiculous," she said as she tossed the magazine aside, "And then smaller, more local people try to get into it and just make it even worse."

"I agree," Danny nodded.

"But there are some companies out there that are really trying to do something good for people," She carried on. "And I hate that those companies get lumped in with the others."

"Understandable," Danny said. "But that's the market I guess."

"Yeah, it sucks, and I hate it," Grace huffed.

"So a business degree is out of the question?" Danny asked.

"Oh God yes, I'd lose my mind," She said and shook her head. "Never."

"Well, you still have time to decide what you want to do," he said.

"I'm going into the sciences, I'm going to specialize in forensics, and I'm going to become a detective," she announced.

"Are you now?" He asked intrigued but also terrified.

"I know, it's the last place you want to see me, law enforcement, but I've made up my mind," She said. "However, my place will be in the crime scenes and the lab, you can handle the lead up to that," she said.

"I try not to," Danny said. "Most of the time I get the call before I call forensics," he added.

"True, but Uncle Steve does make enough random stops into crime scene," she said.

"You're not wrong. He goes looking for crime," Danny said. "He think's he's a superhero and not a cop."

"What does that make you, the sidekick?" She asked to tease him.

"It makes me the better face cream, for the lower price," he said.

"Ha, and Uncle Steve is just 6 ounces of sea water?" She asked with a laugh.

"Exactly," Danny nodded and winked.

 _ **565\. Recall a plea your teenage self made to your parents. Write it now as an adult.**_

"I wanted a car so badly that I pleaded with my parents to make more chores for me so that I could make more money and save to get a car," Danny said as he sat in the dealership office with his kids.

"How old were you?" Grace asked dismissively.

"Seven or eight," Danny answered.

"So you had like ten years to save for your first car," Charlie asked.

"Yes, exactly, and even when I was ready to drive I had to get a job to make more money. My chore money wasn't a whole lot in those days. Couple of dollars," Danny responded. "But I saved it all, and finally, two years after I'd gotten my license and had driven my dad's old beater around when he was on shift, I was able to buy a car."

"But it sat in the driveway for another year while Danno saved up to get his own insurance," Grace teased.

"She's not wrong, exactly, it wasn't a year. I waited another three months before is came off my parents insurance and put my car on the road as a primary driver."

"Then two years later uncle Matty took it out for a joy ride and totalled it," Grace said.

"Yeah, but my insurance was good, and Matty worked really hard to pay for the rest," Danny said.

"So why are we here?" Charlie asked as he looked around.

"Because Uncle Steve totalled my car again," Danny said, "So now he's paying for the bells and whistles that the insurance isn't covering."

"For your car?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, because he drives it more than Danno," Grace said.

"But what are you going to drive once you get your license?" Charlie asked his sister.

"Uncle Steve's truck," Danny said.

"Does he know that?" Grace asked with a laugh.

"If he's going to drive my car and crash it, he can lend me his truck to teach you to drive," Danny stated.

"But you're not going to give him your car?" Charlie asked.

"Hell no!" Danny responded. "He's got that junker in his garage to fix up. He can drive that one."

"You know that's a beautiful car? They don't make them like that anymore and it's got something very classic about it," Grace said.

"You're only saying that because those guys in that show you like, drive the same car!" Danny stated.

"So?" Grace stated.

"Maybe you should ask him if you can drive that car, and then maybe that will be incentive enough for him to fix it right this time," Charlie offered.

"That's a really good idea Charlie," Grace said and looked to her father.

"And it might just work," he said after a moment deep in thought.

"Uncle Steve..." Grace called as she jumped out of her chair and rushed into the showroom to find the man in question.

"Nicely done my son," Danny said to his younger child.

"I told you I'd get to the bottom of that," Charlie said as he and his father high-fived.

"I'll never doubt you again," Danny said as he pulled out is wallet and handed his son a ten dollar bill.

"Thank you for contributing to my future car fund," Charlie said and pocketed the money.

"You earned it," Danny said and winked.


	103. Prompts 566 to 570

Prompts 566 to 570

 _ **A/N: Oh Rachelle, were have you been? Well...things have been insane, I needed a mental health break and an emotional break. Work has been crazy, Winter has been too long, my grandma passed away...so I've been unproductive. But I hope to be back now! I feel a very great need to write, and I have been writing I just haven't been typing stuff up. So here we go 2019, you can calm down and just let me be for a while okay? And we'll all just get back to the regularly scheduled programming.**_

 _ **566\. Describe the tense mood in a courtroom just before the verdict is delivered.**_

Steve paced in the hallway outside of the courtroom having decided not to leave the courthouse. He and Danny had been there all day listening to testimony and just as the jury had gone into deliberation and they'd reached the parking lot to get something to eat they were called back into the building.

"That was too fast," Steve whispered anxiously as people were funnelled back into the courtroom.

"I'll admit that it was unusually fast but maybe it's because the case is so obviously swayed in our favour."

"Since when are you the optimist?"

"Since never, but you're making me nervous so I had to say something!"

"What if it wasn't enough?" Steve asked.

"They saw the video!"

"What if they question our investigation?"

"They didn't have time for that."

"They didn't have time for anything, this was far too fast!"

"I agree with you but there is nothing we can do at this point so get back in there and deal with it." Danny said as the guards came to the doors and began to close them.

"Fine," Steve huffed and passed through them leading Danny back to where they had been sitting.

The judge entered again moments after the jury and the verdict was read in their favour.

 _ **567\. An out-of-the-office vacation e-mail that describes specific places and times you'll be checking e-mail.**_

"What is taking you so long?" Danny asked as he stopped and stood in the doorway to Steve's office. "You were supposed to be out of here an hour ago. You're going to miss your flight."

"I just wanted to get this email right before I leave," Steve responded dismissively. "Flight, what flight?" He asked

"What's it for?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"What's what for?" Steve returned in confusion.

"The email," Danny spoke slowly.

"It's just to tell people I'll be out of the office on vacation but that I'll be taking calls on Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 10am to 12pm and that I will check my email daily but only for an hour at 9am."

"No you wont! You're going on vacation. We'll hold down the fort until you come back. I don't need you taking calls and answering emails to pull you back into the office when you're supposed to be on vacation, and I know you Steve, that's exactly what you'll be doing. That's why you canceled your flight, isn't it?"

"What, no, I just decided that Montana wasn't a great idea in this drought," Steve commented.

"So where are you going?" Danny asked.

"Nowhere, I'm having a stay-cation," Steve answered proudly.

"Meaning, you'll be coming into the office whenever you want when you've been ordered to take your vacation days by the Governor. No, delete the email and get off this island!" Danny ordered.

"Too late, it's sent!" Steve said and stood. "Have a great two week Danny." He added and marched out of the office.

"If I see you in this office I'll arrest you," Danny threatened.

"Good Bye Daniel!" Steve said with a wave and was gone.

 _ **568\. Two friends have trekked for two days to a backcountry campsite. They are alone and realize on the second night that their food supply has been spoiled. What is the conversation that night as the temperature drops?**_

"Am I shocked?" Danny asked with clear aggravation in his tone. "Am I shocked?" He repeated himself for emphasis.

"No, not at all," Steve said sheepishly.

"Come on Danny, it will be fun! I'll triple check everything Danny. Nothing could possibly go wrong Danny! These are the famous last words of Steven McGarrett, and I fell for it again! So no, I'm not shocked. I'm furious!" Danny yelled his last words. "Of all the things that could go wrong it's the food and you're a fucking NAVY SEAL, and you generally have no problem bringing military rations that don't expire, like ever. Hell, you could probably get your hands on the rations they use in outer space if you really wanted to."

"They are basically the same thing," Steve said.

"Really, are they?" Danny asked angrily. "You're going to go with that?"

"I'm sorry."

"It means nothing if you don't learn a lesson from it," Danny said.

"I know...but in my defence you've complained about rations before," Steve said and then looked at the ground as Danny glared at him.

"I've complained about rations stockpiled in the trunk of my car. Which is a two day hike out of here, if it weren't we'd be fine! They were right there and you didn't think of a backup plan? See this is your problem, you plan and you plan but backup is never on your list of things to plan for because plan A is the only plan that matters in your mind. This mindset has gotten you into a lot of trouble, mainly with me."

"I have my sat phone, we could call for an evac," Steve offered.

"I suggest you do that," Danny said with a huff and folded his arms.

"Or I could go down to the river and see if I can catch some fish, or scavenge some fruit and in the morning we can fish," Steve offered, not really wanting to go for the evacuation.

"I would prefer to leave," Danny stated.

"I know you would, but I promise you I can make this right," Steve said.

"Really, you want me to fall for that line again?"

"Okay, I'll call," Steve relented in defeat and sulked away to the tent to retrieve the phone.

 _ **569\. Take your favourite film, novel, or story and write a summary of it. Now completely change the characters, time frame, setting etc., and rewrite the summary, keeping the story line intact.**_

 _ **A/N: I actually have a story like this. It's called The Brother's Winchester if anyone is interested in checking it out.**_

"I hate this!" Grace cried out in frustration and through up her hands. "I give up!"

"What, wait, I didn't raise a quitter. What's the problem?" Danny asked as he rounded the corner to see the floor of his living room littered with balled up pieces of paper and Grace sitting cross legged on the floor at the coffee table in the centre of it all.

"The problem is; one, I don't have a favourite movie, novel, or story, and if I did the basic plot of most stories are the same. Cinderella, basic love triangle, heist, historical drama loosely based on fact, murderer slash cop dramas... It's all the same shit!"

"Language," Danny scolded.

"I've heard worse come out of your mouth," she retorted.

"Not the point," Danny said. "And what is the second problem?"

"What?" She asked angrily.

"You started to list off why you were giving up, the first problem doesn't really seem like a problem because you are well read, you do know the general tropes, and you can likely make up whatever you want in a matter of moments, so this can't be the real reason you're frustrated and want to give up."

"The problem is I have too many favourites, there is a word limit and every time I think I have it, I fall back to 'oh that is already an episode or book by so and so' and I want to do something original."

"There, that's a better excuse from my little overachiever!" Danny laughed. "What's the assignment?"

"I'm supposed to write a summary of my favourite whatever, and then change everything about it but keep the summary the same," she said.

"So why don't you just use one of your fan fictions?" He asked with a shrug. "Like that pride and prejudice one you have based off that supernatural show you like so much."

"It's a book series, Supernatural is a book series," she retorted.

"Right, I knew that," Danny said and nervously remember his dealings with Sam and Dean Winchester.

"But maybe you're onto something. It is a version of pride and prejudice, just with zombies and vampires, and I could spin that," Grace said.

"There you go, with all your old English language, it should work out just fine," Danny said and smiled. "I'm going to get back to dinner," he added and she waved him away. "And I'll not tell Sam or Dean that you write fan fictions about them because that, I am sure, would get real awkward..." he mumbled to himself and fled.

 _ **570\. You read an article titled "Four Under One." What is it about?**_

"That's a terrible title, it sounds so blah," Danny grumbled. "My teenager could come up with a better title than that!" He added as he stared down the man who had showed up and who was taking on the task of writing about Five-O.

"I thought it was clever and mysterious. It's about your team of four under the tyranny of the former Governor Jameson and that first year of operations," he said offended by the comment.

"It sounds like something you'd hear out of an adult film," Steve commented dryly. "I kind of hate it."

"And who told you it would be okay to write about us in the first place?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"I'm a freelance reporter, I write a column for a local magazine that specializes in true crime and we haven't yet done a full work up of Five-O. I've chosen to focus my time on the first year of the task force, for its formative years and lack of accountability," the man said.

"Lack of accountability?" Steve asked, he was angry now.

"Choose your words wisely young man," Danny warned. "We still have immunity and means, as granted to us from the first governor we served and being renewed with every governor thus far."

"What do you think you know about this task force?" Steve asked before the reporter could answer his first question.

"I know that it was likely a plot by the Governor to keep you in check Commander McGarrett. I know that it had ties to not only the Hesse brothers but to the Yakuza, human trafficking, and cartel involvement spurred on by the international criminal known as Wo Fat."

"Are you assuming that we have ties or that the governor has ties?" Danny asked.

"I am here looking for clarification on that matter."

"There statutes of limitation are not up for those cases, and because of international involvement, military and civilian police, as well as the implications that Five-O works as its own entity, that information remains classified," Steve stated with authority.

"Anything you write about the Five-O task force will have to be speculation at best and any attempts at using names or evidence from out cases could be detrimental to you career and freedom," Danny warned.

"I suggest you put this task force out of your mind," Steve said.

"So you are not interested in cooperating?" The young man asked.

"All further questions with regards to the task force and its operations should be addressed to the Governor's office," Danny replied.

"The title is crap," Steve added and then turned and returned to his office.

"You can go now, you're wasting our very valuable time," Danny added as he too moved to leave.

"What if the Governor gives me the go-ahead?" The young man asked defiantly.

"She wont," Danny said with a shake of his head and left the man standing in the middle of the the Five-O bullpen.


	104. Prompts 571 to 575

Prompts 571 to 575

 _ **A/N: I will get this finished, I will get this finished, I WILL get this...*cough* Hi, so remember how I said I was going to get back on a roll and I'd get these done... It's 6:50PM on Saturday and I'm only just starting these prompts because I've been so sick this week. But I have until 12AM at which point I will have missed my deadline. I will get this done before then!**_

 _ **571\. You have one chance to communicate with someone much loved who has passed on.**_

 _ **A/N: while reading this one, please remember I am sick and have been taking many things for my cold. I may be delusional, this may be only funny in my brain at the moment.**_

"What is with all the screaming and giggling?" Steve asked.

He'd arrived at Danny's house, came in through the back door knowing Grace was having friends over for the night, and was greeted by gasping, giggles and the occasional cry of fear as Danny rolled his eyes.

"One of the girls brought a talking board over for this slumber party," Danny commented in reply, unamused by the marketed toy and his new knowledge of the paranormal. "I've already texted Sam and Dean, I hope that they can give me some pointers on how to cleanse my house of whatever the girls summon to it."

"Do you really think that will happen? As far as I can tell, with the sound of it, they don't really believe in it either," Steve said as the giggles rose again.

"Well if my dead grandfather starts wandering in and out giving stock market advice, or if Rachel's great aunt Tilley shows up with ball gowns and high heeled shoes, I may be less sceptical. But after what Dean and Sam have told us, I'm worried about demons," Danny protested.

"Demons are summoned in a much different ways," Steve said with a shake of his head. "Besides, it's all in good fun."

"Sure, for now, until we are plagued with hauntings on an island who's spirituality is based in legend and spirits!" Danny added and it was clear to Steve that it was getting on his nerves.

"But the Winchesters haven't responded yet?" Steve asked to try and calm Danny down.

"No, probably a case," Danny shrugged.

"So what are you going to do while you wait?" Steve asked.

"The pizza is on the way," Danny answered with a sigh and a shrug. "Hopefully it will be a nice night and we can just sit out back and let the girls be for a while."

"Sure, that sounds great," Steve laughed.

"Or we could line all the windows and doors with salt and shut this business of ghosts down right now," Danny added as he pulled a huge carton of table salt out of his pantry.

"You know, as good as that sounds, I'd say we wait for the Winchesters and if we need to we'll head into town to the occult place they found for us. I'm sure some sage and a holy fire should set us up just right," Steve spoke optimistically as the doorbell rang.

"Thank God, the pizza is here," Danny said as relief was present over all of his features and he moved through the crowd of girls to the front door, and too his shock as he opened the door, there before him stood the Angel Castiel with a wooden box in hand. "Um, hi?" he said and stared.

"Sam and Dean have sent this, along with their regards, they are dealing with a Rougarou in northern Wisconsin and can't come themselves," Castiel said and forced an awkward smile.

"He doesn't look like a pizza man," One of the girls commented.

"What's a Rougarou?" Another asked.

"It's a wolf like humanoid that feeds on people to survive and can go dormant after feeding for generations," Castiel answered in a matter of fact kind of way.

"I'm sure the pizza will be here soon," Danny said as silence fell among the girls. "This is my friend Cas, he's a salesman, and um, he's got a crazy sense of humour, right Cas, ha, such a good joke." Danny spoke awkwardly. "Won't you come in?"

"The supernatural is no joke, someone already made Pele good and mad, and look what happened on the big island!" Castiel stated.

"Of course, that was terrible," another girl said, she was clearly of a more indigenous cultural background then the rest of the girls in the group but also at the mention of Pele they all seemed to grow uncomfortable. "Maybe we should be taking this much more seriously." She added as she backed away from the talking board.

"Communication with the world at large is very good, but if you don't know what you are doing when it comes to the other worlds, and specifically what goes on within the veil, you should always air on the side of caution. If you like, I can close the connections made with the talking board and you can wait patiently for your pizza with Danny and Steve in the kitchen," Castiel offered and winked an obvious and oddly out of place wink at Danny.

"I think that's a great idea," Danny nodded.

"Okay, yeah, do you need us for anything? Should we not touch it anymore?" Grace asked.

"Oh, no, don't touch it anymore, that would be very wise, but you are the ones that opened the connection so I just need to use your energy to end the bonds between you and the spirits in the other world. You should close your eyes, wooo, and hold hands, ahhhh, and release your minds to the idea of closing the connection, cha cha cha..." Castiel spoke with an emphatic ridiculousness that seemed to convince the girls but was very odd indeed for the Angel of the Lord. "Are your eyes closed?" He asked in his best, but monotone, talk show voice as he motioned for Steve and Danny to do the same.

"Yes," the girls practically chanted as a light erupted from Castiel. It was quick and it was faint, but it was there and then he reached into the circle grabbed the talking board and moved away. "Ah, oh, there it's done. The connection is closed." He finished as the door bell rang again. "That is most certainly the pizza man," he added as the girls jumped in fear at the sound.

"I'll get it," Danny said and moved quickly as Steve showed Castiel into the kitchen. "What the hell was that?" Danny asked he reentered his kitchen and dashed away again with plates and napkins for the girl, and then returned once more.

"Where's our pizza?" Steve asked crestfallen and unfazed by the, whatever it was, that Castiel performed in the family room.

Danny ran back into the family room once more and returned with a box and plopped it down in front of Steve, and then waited for the Angel to answer his question.

"It was my powers, the powers of heaven, putting the rifts right," Castiel replied when Danny looked at him with anticipation.

"Yes, got that, but I mean the show?" Danny asked.

"Oh, Sam and Dean are really helping me with my people skills. They say that I can be a bit ruff around the edges and that I need to be more fluid when it comes to dealing with people who don't necessarily have supernatural knowledge. I've also been watching a lot of magic videos on the internet to get an idea of how to trick people into believing I'm just crazy. How was it?" Castiel asked. "And be honest, I can take the criticism, or rather I am learning that criticism and sarcasm are very good for growth."

"You razzle-dazzled 'em," Steve said with his mouth full.

"Really? That was what I was going for," Castiel asked with a little more excitement than he was prone to.

"Yes, it was convincing," Danny said and relaxed a little. "But what are we supposed to do with that?" He asked as he motioned to the talking board still in Cas' hands.

"Burn it, immediately preferably, and with the herbs in the box that Sam and Dean sent along," Castiel replied.

"All right," Danny sighed and reached to take it.

"No, I'll hold onto it until you've prepared the fire. I don't want the spirits connected to it to latch onto you. They are a bit more stubborn then the family members that came through for the girls. Tilley says it's about time you gave in to Grace's want to wear heels, whatever that means."

"Tilley can kiss my..." Danny started but Steve shook his head.

"Is Tilley gone?" Steve asked.

"Yes, she's returned to her own place in heaven," Castiel answered. "Now, run along Daniel, make a fire."

"Will the barbecue work?" Danny asked with a shake to calm his aggression and anxiety.

"No, a pit would be better, in the ground surrounded by stones of similar weight, shape and size," Castiel answered.

"Can we take it to my place? I have a fire pit all ready," Steve said as he finished a piece of pizza.

"Yes, that would work fine," Castiel said.

"Come on then, I'll take you round to my place and we'll get that done. Be back shortly Danno," Steve said and moved to leave.

"Wait, am I safe here with these girls?" Danny asked in a panic.

"Yes, everything here is cleansed and protected. They wont be opening any other rifts to the veil tonight," Castiel said. "But just in case they want to try something else stupid like a seance I would suggest you offer them ice cream and television. That seems to work well enough with humans of a certain age. Pornography is not recommended."

"No, it isn't," Danny shook his head and looked at the angel in shock.

"I understand there is a thing called Netflix, do you have that?" Castiel asked.

"I do," Danny answered as Steve stifled a laugh.

"Good, use the Netflix to entertain the human minors and Steve and I will return when we have destroyed the talking board," Castiel spoke with pride.

"Good Job bud," Steve said and clapped the angel on the back. "You might just be getting the hang of this," he laughed.

"I am trying very hard. I'm sure Sam and Dean will be pleased to here of my progress."

"I'll be sure to tell them," Steve added encouragingly.

"Bring back ice cream when you come back," Danny said with a roll of his eyes. "Sounds like I'm going to need that tonight," he added and handed Steve some money.

"Will do, need anything else?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Alcohol perhaps?" Castiel offered.

"Yes, alcohol would be great," Danny nodded and then waved them out of his kitchen all together.

 _ **572\. Your dad crossed the Grand Canyon on a tightrope and you're terrified of heights.**_

"Can you believe that?" Danny asked and motioned to the TV. "What kind of crazy does it take to even come up with a stunt like that?"

"Clearly that kind," Steve replied as he pointed back at the television. "A whole family of crazy; a family affair!"

"One, what kind of father encourages such behaviour in his children and two, how do you grow up not having a crazy fear of heights because of your father's occupation?"

"Is that what we're going to call this, an occupation, or is it really more of a death with?" Steve asked as he leaned in closer to watch them an attempt to walk across the Grand Canyon, with his eldest daughter, wife and son, ready to literally follow in his footsteps across the wire. "I'm a fucking Navy SEAL and I don't want to do this. It's actually crazy!"

"I agree, and I am proud of you for seeing this in that way, but why can't I look away?" Danny asked.

"Because they keep telling us that there is no net, I mean obviously, how would you even put a net under that to cover that much distance? But secondly, do you have a death wish?" Steve asked, his voice gradually getting louder and more intense as he began yelling at the TV."

"You know this guy walked across Niagara falls too? From the American side to the Canadian side, or some such nonsense," Danny added.

"WHY?" Steve asked.

"I know!" Danny responded. "I need another beer, you stay here and if he starts to fall call me back."

"That's it isn't it, we are morbid and just want to see him plummet to his death?" Steve asked as he waved Danny away.

"Isn't that everyone who like tunes in to watch this?" Danny asked from the kitchen archway.

"I guess, I guess that's what they are banking on, it's it?" Steve asked.

"Anything for money," Danny replied as he came back and plopped himself down on the couch next to Steve once more. "How long do you think this is going to take?"

"I mean, he could fall at any second," Steve answered, his eyes glued to the screen.

"I mean if he actually walks all the way across it," Danny asked.

"Oh who knows, he's going pretty slow. Not like you can just bolt and run across a wire to the other side of the GRAND CANYON!"

"We could be here all night, should I order pizza?"

"YES PIZZA WOULD BE GREAT!"

"Why are you yelling?" Danny asked

"Stress," Steve reasoned.

"Okay, I'll give you that."

"Oh, shit! Wind, he almost fell there Danny!"

"I saw it Steve."

"Whoa! Okay, I've decided, I will jump out of an airplane, but I will never do that, ever!" Steve said and pretty much downed his beer in one draw.

"Why doesn't he have a parachute?" Danny asked.

"Up draft and if he got the chute tangled in the wire, how would anyone get him down?" Steve asked.

"Good point, but also, if he falls from that height, how does he not expect to die?"

"That's exactly the point I think!" Steve said and aggressively motioned at the tv. "He has a death wish and if I would his kid, I would have a fear of heights just out of evolutionary Darwinism!"

"Darwinism?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's my dad, he's crazy and has a death wish, so I will stay on solid grown, because I am more evolved than that!"

"Fear, evolutionary trait!" Danny laughed. "90% of the time, I believe you have no fear therefore are you really that much more evolved?"

"I have fear, it was just trained out of me in the SEALs," Steve said. "I am a superior being of high intellect and evolutionary prowess!"

"Right, and nine times out of ten you too have a death wish," Danny said.

"I work for the greater good, to save people. This, he's in it for the views!" Steve pointed at the TV. "You are SELFISH and CRAZY!" He yelled at the television again as the man wobbled.

"Not gonna argue with you on that," Danny said and leaned back in the couch, sipped his beer and decided it would be more fun to watch Steve react in a similar way to himself when Steve was the one doing crazy shit.

 _ **573\. Go have dinner at your favourite restaurant. Now pick a famous person you've never met and describe the dinner as if that person had been there and eaten it.**_

"How you would describe it?" Kamekona asked as he towered over the picnic table full of Five-Os. "I'm asking for a friend, and seeing as this is your absolute favourite food institution on the Island, I feel like you opinion will be the best. So go, what do you think?"

"Now hold on a second..." Danny began to protest but Steve kicked him in the shin under the table.

"It's great, the fresh shrimp on the island is probably the best you'll find and what is fresher than right here, on the beach down from the bay where they are caught?" Steve responded.

"Yeah, I agree! I'd say it's very farm to table and posh, except it's more like ocean to table, so fresh is best," Chin added.

"It's got great prices, good variety, even though the menu is very small," Kono said and caught a strange glare from the large man before her. "I only mean that it's nice to know what you are getting. It's a shrimp truck. You sell shrimp meals in different varieties, but it's all shrimp. And it's affordable, you give out vouchers for the shave ice shack, if you order 4 or more meals. I think it's totally worth the money."

"Okay, I'll take that," Kamekona said jovially. "Now, you're next task as my biggest fans is to convince famous people to eat here. I expect each of you to find one celebrity or influencer and bring them down here. I will give you free shrimp for a week, unless you bring more than one then you'll get an additional free meal for every good public figure."

"Wait..." Danny said and braced himself for another kick. "We can't just be your promotions team. We have a job to do."

"Yes, and because of your job, you have run-ins all the time with famous people. Bring em down to the truck. I'll feed them. It will be like witness protection as long as they give me a good review."

"That defeats the purpose of witness protection," Danny said and stood. "Thank's for lunch, Kamekona, but I don't think I can help you," he added, tossed a tip onto the table in front of the big guy and turned to leave.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Steve asked as he jumped. "I have the Camaro keys."

"I'll walk back to the show," Danny said with a wave.

"All he'd have to do is being back two Victoria Secret Angels and he'd have a week and a day worth of meals, isn't that incentive enough?" Kamekona asked.

"I'll work on him for you," Steve said as he dashed after Danny.

"You, Chin and being in someone right?" Kamekona asked as Kono and Chin shared a nervous glance.

"I can try, but I can't promise anything. But the new menu items are awesome!" Chin said and jumped.

"Yeah, so good! Thanks for lunch!" Kono added and waved.

"They'll come through for me," Kamekona nodded. "They always do."

 _ **574\. When was a moment when you realized you were braver than you thought you could be?**_

"When I took this job," Kono replied. "I figured things would be hectic on the force, and I'd seen what the job had done to Chin, but honestly, I never imagined Five-O would be what it is."

"It takes a lot of bravery to jump on-board with something as new as Five-O," Chin added.

"I feel that," Danny said from his place next to Kono. "I'd had a penchant for finding trouble in my younger days but it all seems tame when you compare it to Steve."

"Ha, I didn't mean just Steve," Kono laughed. "You are a scrappy SOB Daniel Williams. A lot of our trouble, collectively, is spurred on by you."

"She's not wrong," Steve's voice could be heard far off somewhere.

"That's enough from the peanut gallery," Danny warned. "You make comments like that and I'll take out this ear piece."

"Sorry, don't wanna blow your cover," Steve said sarcastically.

"Anyway, Kono, thank you for that," Danny said and winked. "I like to think i balance things out fairly well. A combination of sarcasm, scepticism, and grit."

"And that is what makes up Danny Williams," Chin laughed. "But Kono is a bit of a spit fire too."

"That's why I hired her," Steve commented.

"You hired her because you needed bait," Danny countered. "And Chin practically presented her to you on a platter, by platter I mean a surf board," he added as he spoke directly to Kono.

"I got it," She giggled. "And Chin is the wisdom, knowledge, and example that rounds us out."

"I'm the example?" Chin asked with confusion.

"Sure, you'd been on the force, you'd dealt with the corruption and were made and example of, and you learned from it. Danny says he's the scepticism, but I would argue that you are."

"Because I only trust you guys?" Chin said.

"You trust people who are trust worthy and you don't trust people who have burned you before, but because of our unique situation as a task force, you are the elder of the group who see what we maybe don't see when it comes to people trying to screw us over," Steve said.

"Sure, I was the patsy so you guys don't have to be," Chin chuckled.

"That's not what he means," Danny said in defence of his partner. "He means that you see things going down, and your recognize them as being maybe not see on the level because they are the same tricks and blunders that they used to get you our of the force."

"You mean the corruption?" Chin asked.

"Yes, exactly," Danny replied.

"Well you know, having immunity and means this time around really does help," Chin laughed and shrugged.

"It takes a lot of bravery to jump back in the way you did, Chin," Steve said in their ears.

"I agree, I never thought you'd wear the uniform again, out of spite," Kono said as she looked into her cousins eyes.

"I never planned on it, but Five-O came along and was good for me. My days of bravery were over," Chin said and nodded. "But then a McGarrett came back to the island and everything went to pot."

"Hey now," Steve protested.

"Takes a lot of something, not sure what, to leave a career like the one you had Steve, to do what you did here," Danny said.

"Same to you, Danno, but you wont call it bravery?" Steve asked.

"No, desperation and revenge, that's what I'd call it," Danny replied.

"It really is a lot of things," Chin said with a nod. "But that's enough of our reminiscing, here comes out mark."

 _ **575\. When did you realize the person you used to be in love with was wrong for you?**_

"Do you ever really realize that?" Grace asked her father as they sat together over dinner. She'd been reading some questions out of a magazine, out loud, and wasn't really expecting him to answer them until she got to this one in particular.

"Well, a lot of it happens to be denial, I think," Danny answered.

"You were in denial about mom?" She asked.

"I still am," he answered with a nervous chuckle. "I would think that was obvious because of Charlie."

"But you aren't together now that Stan is gone and you had to realize something in that time," she said.

"I realized that she'd moved on way before I did. I realized that she had different priorities than I did when she lied about being pregnant with my child only to come around and have it be the truth. I realized that we are very toxic for each other, even though we are damn good co-parents to you and your brother. But yeah, I'm still in denial about loving her and us being wrong for each other, even though it's so obvious," Danny explained. "But we're only wrong for each other, so that's where it gets confusing. We are very good when it comes to parenting. We are very good when we need each other because of your kids. And I think it is obvious that we love each other in a way that makes us good parents, but we are not good together as individuals."

"That doesn't sound like denial, it just sounds like confusion," Grace said.

"Confusion that we could be such good parents, and that most of the time we can get onto the same page now?" Danny asked. "Before Stan, just after we broke up, parenting was fine. Then your mom move on to Stanley and parenting became harder because she didn't want me around. She wanted to push me out as parent but I made her realize that that wasn't going to happen. She kinda came to terms with it, as she has kinda come to terms with my job here and how it is different from the job in Jersey. Also by law she had to come to terms with it because of lawyers. I think a lot of it was built or fell apart because of her fear and frankly I don't blame her for that. Being a cop is unpredictable and the money isn't awesome, however here my job is way better, the money is better, but the job is more unpredictable at the higher levels. So although I make more and can support you all better, its more dangerous and she doesn't particularly like that."

"No, that's understandable. But that doesn't really sound like denial," Grace countered.

"I guess I'm not really in denial about it anymore. I loved her, i still lover her but I know that too much has happened between us to make a reconciliation of any kind unobtainable. But there is something else that has grown out of it. Where we were once really bad for each other, we are way better now. What will happen in the future, I don't know. What will it be like when both you and your brother are adults and we don't need to co-parents... probably nothing. We'll drift further apart and the only time we'll have to come together is for weddings and funerals."

"Unless you plan to do more and be more," Grace said.

"I don't think that will happen because we're not good for each other," Danny said sadly and finally looked up to see that his daughter had been watching him the entire time.

"I know, dad," She said.

"I'm sorry Sweetie," he added.

"That's life," she said and they fell into a sad, awkward silence, until they'd finished dinner.

 _ **A/N: Holy crap I did it! One more story to go and I may make it!**_


	105. Prompts 576 to 580

Prompts 576 to 580

 _ **A/N: Oh my word, it's been a crazy busy week with so many things and a really big interview. Good things, hopefully in the future! That being said, I've had little time to work on these so once again it comes down to 7pm on Saturday to get 5 prompts done! Here we go!**_

 _ **576\. Write in the voice of an 80-year-old man who just discovered a big family secret after finding a letter in his attic.**_

"What's all this?" Danny asked as he walked into the office on morning to find Kono sitting on the floor in a sea of old dusty boxes. Chin sat nearby with an older gentleman and Steve paced, letters in hand.

"It's an attic worth of letters and notebooks," Kono said.

"I spotted the McGarrett name in some letters that shouldn't have been there and so I brought them down here right away," The older man explained. "Unfortunately, I am getting old, my wife is gone, my children have there own lives so I am sifting through the remnants of things left to me by family and years of loving, and downsizing."

"And you got all this down here by yourself?" Danny asked with clear concern in his tone.

"Oh I have some very lovely little neighbour boys who helped get the stuff down from the attic," The old man said and chuckled. "And then one by one I skimmed through the boxes and moved them into the truck. It took a couple of days but I am still physically able, the house is just too much for one person."

"I understand, and I hope this goof help you bring all this up here," Danny said as he nudged Steve who was so absorbed by the letter that he hadn't even noticed Danny until he'd been standing right next to him and was nudged by him.

"What? Oh, this is George," Steve said and motioned to the man and then fell back into himself.

"It's nice the meet you George," Danny said and reached to shake the man's hand.

"And yours Detective Williams, my great grand sun Danny, is a big fan," the older man said.

"And did Danny know you were coming around today?" Danny asked.

"No, no, I kept it to myself to see if you find anything of interest in these letters that might give me opportunity to come back down with the family. I didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing."

"Hopes up?" Steve asked of the one thing that stuck out at him.

"The letter with the McGarrett name in it was for my Mother. She was a Prysenger you see, but her mother was married before and he died and Grand dad Prysenger adopted the twins. Mom and her sister Eliza, my mother was Clare, were born McGarretts," George explained. "I hadn't had the time to read through everything, just thought it might spell something for Steven. Maybe there is a family connection."

"I don't know much about the family. It was always Dad and Aunt Deb. Mom said she was a single child and we never saw anyone from her family. Grandma McGarrett died before my mom faked her death, and Grand dad died in the war. I never thought to look farther back but I guess that can be done now with DNA testing and Ancestry web sites."

"You think your Grand Father had siblings that you never knew about?" Danny asked, there was scepticism in his voice.

"He could have, and if they were younger and adopted after who ever there father was died, then it could be possible, or maybe they are cousins. I just never thought about it before," Steve replied.

"Did they live on the island?" Danny asked, his detective ways kicking in.

"The twins moved here in 1959, they were in their late 60 by the time. During the war, they lived in the mid west, married, raised families. Eliza's husband died of cancer in 53, and being twins they were nearly inseparable. The women convinced my father Carl Masterson to move back to Hawaii saying that they had roots here, family ties to the islands from before statehood and before the war, and in 1959 with me and my siblings in tow, we moved out here. I was born in the fall of 1941, I'm the youngest and the oops child. But I guess when your husband's been away and returns to you, you do things. My father was a soldier, he served during the liberation and part of his protest to coming to Hawaii was the trauma he'd seen in Poland. The human tragedy there was the stuff that haunted him until he died in 1975. It was too close here, the memories of that war, and yet when we arrived he found solitude in the connection with the vets he met. We settled easily but never really connected with the family the twins claimed was here, or if we did, I don't remember any of it. The letter that I was reading through was from the war times and I remember having those boxes shipped from the mainland. It had been years since anyone touched them. I'm just wondering now, in my old age, if the family connections were true," George explained and his story captivated everyone as they sat and watched him with respect and interest.

"Well if there is one thing we can do for you, sir, is research. We can pull from almost any databases here on the island, we can dig through archives, we can even have the DNA test done if you want," Danny offered.

"I'm old, son, the technology is well above me, but if you think it will help I'll gladly participate," George said and smiled.

"That's a great idea Daniel," Steve said as he shook his head. "As much as I enjoy this reading, we could get to the bottom of this so much faster."

"Don't let him fool you, he hates reading," Danny said with a sarcastic laugh.

"I'll keep on with the letters," Steve said in a defiance that always came from Danny's teasing, "Kono and Chin will dive into the databases, and you can get one of our doctor friends to come out here and test out DNA," Steve ordered his team into action.

"You send away for those kits," Danny corrected. "They should be here in a few days."

"Or we have a forensics lab that could run it," Steve said.

"Not a case, just a whim," Danny warned. "You gonna waste tax payer dollars on this? The governor might have something to say about it."

"But the internet can be our jumping off point. With George we have names and dates, and you can give us all you've got Steve, so we can get started while we wait," Chin offered.

"And once the kits arrive, you'll have an excuse to come in and bring your grandson," Kono added.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," Steve said but there was an impatience about this that wasn't all together uncommon.

"I like this dynamic you have here, it's like family, Ohana, something very connected with this place. Even if we aren't related in some way Steve, I'll tell you I'm proud of you," George said.

"And I will gladly take the compliment sir," Steve said with a softness that wasn't uncommon either.

"He wants it to be true so badly," Danny whispered to Kono as they moved away to get to work and Chin lead George to the smart table.

"I do too, a family mystery is as good as any, and at least we likely wont get shot at for this investigation," Kono added with a joke and a wink.

"Too true," Danny laughed out loud and then moved into his own office when everyone looked at him.

Kono joined the men at the smart table and together they dove into the mystery as they would any case to be solved.

 _ **577\. When did someone turn out to be completely different from what you first thought? How did that change you?**_

"Me, right? It's me?" Steve asked with a smile and a wink. "Come on, I know that's gonna be your answered."

"Well our first impression was not a good one," Danny said with a shrug, "but you're not exactly, completely different from what I thought you'd be like. I am good at my job and a drew many conclusions as to your personality, profession, and history before we'd even left the garage."

"Sure, but you hated me, and most of your ideas weren't entirely correct because I have been trained for secrecy. The assumptions you made about me in those first minutes were assumptions on things that I wanted you to assume. You on the other hand were an open book right their with your gun levelled and ready to shoot, even though I knew you wouldn't do it."

"I didn't like you, I had my guard up, sure and I would have shot had you acted anymore erratic, but at the time I didn't know you. Now, I would think twice about levelling my weapon in your directions, at the very least."

"Ha!" Kono laughed from her place. "You two are precious! Besties for life."

"You mean old married couple," Chin spoke between sips of his beer. "That moment, in that garage, was their pledging themselves to each other forever. Or maybe it didn't happen until Danny had been shot and Steve finally felt bad for dragging someone into his drama."

"I didn't drag him in, I gave him a great opportunity, same with you two," Steve protested.

"And under the stress of having lost your father, finding out he was murdered for information, and leaving everything that was stable in your life to found a task force only to have the Governor be part of the conspiracy, sure I read you like a book in the garage and you didn't exactly ask me to be a part of this, you showed up at my apartments and I believe you ordered me into it," Danny said. "So not really unlike now."

"Stop it, you are super appreciative for the opportunities you've had with Five-O!" Steve countered.

"I didn't say I wasn't," Danny protested. "And if anything, this group of people helped me to settle here in Hawaii and be less angry and loathsome about the whole thing. So if anyone has changed completely, I'd say it was me, but I'm not that conceited."

Chin and Kono stifled their laughter once again.

"What?" Danny and Steve asked in unison and with aggravation.

"You just keep proving Chin's point," Kono replied. "Old married couple."

"Well, we've been together long enough, so what does that make you?" Danny asked and there was teasing in his tone.

"I'm the baby," Kono said. "And the golden child because I'm amazing and learned so very much from my dads!" She added with a wink at Chin.

"I guess that makes me the grand parent," Chin laughed. "Because I'm older than all of you, but not by much!"

"Nah Cuz, you'll always be one of the kids," Kono said and wrapped her arm around him. "Because those two are the married ones. Steve dragged you into this too."

"Elevated him into it, and redeemed him!" Steve said.

"He'll take credit for all of our successes!" Danny said with a shrug.

"I do not!" Steve protested.

"Yes you do!" The three of them chimed in unison.

"Who made this gang up on Steve day?" He asked but gave in to their teasing knowing that he was a bit controlling.

"You did, when you assumed that everything revolves around you," Danny replied and then sipped his beer.

"A smart man would drop it," Kono whispered to him.

"Fine, I'll get us another round," Steve said and walked away from the table.

"It is him right?" Chin asked.

"Oh God yes, but don't give him that satisfaction!" Danny said and laughed as they waited for Steve to return.

 _ **578\. Write instructions for how to tie a bow.**_

"Just google it," Danny said with a dismissive wave. "It's too hard to explain and there are so many videos and tutorials out there now. You'd be better off with the internet. I can't believe I just said that, but it's true."

"Oh but come one Danny," Jerry protested. "You've been known to wear a tie from time to time."

"Yes, and actually it was my every day attire when I lived in Jersey, but I don't do bow ties."

"How hard can it be? Just tell him how to tie a hair bow. You did that right, because you have a daughter and that's a thing that hands-on parents do. Or something," Toast assumed and just made Danny angry.

"One, hands-on parenting is perfectly acceptable. Two, you don't tie hair bows anymore. They come with clips and just fasten into the child's hair. Furthermore, just go buy a clip on bow tie, it's the same thing."

"Bit I have this one that was my grandfathers!" Jerry protested.

"Then google it!" Danny said again.

"Fine, I've got you Jerry. We'll figure this out without him!" Toast said.

"God, come here," Danny huffed knowing he'd upset them. He took the tie, placed it around his own neck and manipulated it to the best of his ability as they watched. "Get it?" He asked as he straightened the bow out and pressed creases into the edges so it would hold its shape.

"One more time, just slightly slower?" Jerry asked as he watched very carefully.

"Fold, wrap, slip the second folded edge through the knot," Danny said as he worked a little slower.

"Okay, I think I can do that," Jerry said, while Toast nodded.

"Okay, good. Don't tie it too tight, you'll strangle yourself. If you don't get it on the first try, check google," Danny said and handed the piece of fabric back to Jerry.

"Thank you," the two men chimed together and scurried off.

"What was that about?" Steve asked as he popped his head out of his office.

"The kids have a presentation today at the university, they want to look their best," Danny said sarcastically.

"I caught us a case, wanna head out?" Steve asked with a sly sort of smile.

"Yes, before they come back with other formal pieces of clothing they don't understand," Danny said and tossed the Camaro keys at Steve.

"Come on," Steve laughed and together they stepped quickly out of the office.

 _ **579\. While flying first class to LA, you learn that you're sitting next to the creator of your favourite TV show. What do you say to him/her?**_

"Shhhh! I think that's Bryan Fuller," Grace whispered to her father as she motioned as discreetly as she could to the man sitting next to him.

"Okay," Danny said unfazed. "Should I know who he is?"

"He's only the genius behind the Hannibal TV series!" Grace said and then shrank back into her seat as the man in question looked to her.

"Technically that was Thomas Harris, but thank you," Bryan said and smiled.

"Oh she knows. She's obsessed with the books, like obsessed," Danny said from his place between them.

"Dad!"

"Me too," Bryan said with a laugh. "And I may have been a little too young when I started reading them but I devoured them; pardon the pun."

"Same," Grace said and there was twinkle of something in her eyes. "But my dad's a cop so I've been around that kind of language and lifestyle for longer then I've been reading psychological thrillers and crime dramas."

"Really?" Bryan asked and looked at Danny.

"Yes, I'm part of a Task Force," Danny replied.

"Not Five-O?" Bryan asked and there was an excitement in him that Danny had seen before.

"I'm Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams of the Five-O task force," Danny introduced himself professionally to the creator next to him. "And this is my daughter Grace."

"No, seriously?" Bryan asked. "I mean, it's a crime show in real life! You basically live my dream TV. Throw in Hannibal Lector and you are team sassy science!"

Grace giggled.

"Haven't really dealt with Cannibalism, thank God, but I see where you'd make those connection though we do deal with more arms dealers and drug cartels and murders that fall into those realms," Danny said.

"You kinda have the coolest Dad," Bryan said to Grace.

"Yeah, I know," Grace said proudly. "But he's a member of a team and they are all really great."

"Oh for sure!"

"How did you come to know about Five-O?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"I was on vacation in Hawaii and I am always looking for inspiration," Bryan answered. "It kinda fell into my lap, but because I can get a little obsessive at time, once I'd heard about it, I did my research. You guys are pretty cool. I mean your stats are very impressive. An overall drop in the crime rate since the foundation of Five-O with 10% of that credited to Five-O specifically. That's amazing!"

"Yeah, we've done good things, and ended some very bad ones," Danny said with a nod. "It really does have to do with the kinds of crime we were seeing and the hostile environment that we've created that forced that kind of crime out."

"Real life superheroes!"

"Right?" Grace said exciting. "But I mean, you really are amazing too. Not just Hannibal, but like Pushing Daisies and Dead Like Me, I loved them. You've got an imagination like no other."

"Thanks!" Bryan said. "I attest it to all the reading. So keep reading!"

"Oh I will," Grace vowed. "But how do we get my dad to watch Hannibal and understand."

"I've read the books. I get the appeal, I guess," Danny said. "But it's like work to me, and sometimes in that genre, I have a hard time separating reality from fiction, meaning, I don't watch crime dramas because they are so inaccurate."

"But Hannibal is gorgeous Danno," Grace protested. "And sure, it's fiction, but it's so over the top! And I know you and how you feel about people. You'd get."

"Do you have a favourite tableaux?" Bryan asked.

"Omg, that's like picking your favourite child!" Grace stated. "But I lean toward the totem pole of people and the angels, but the all seeing eye was awe inspiring, and the mushroom garden and bee hive were exquisite!"

"Totem pole of people wasn't in the books," Danny said.

"Nope, that's all in Bryan's head!" Grace said with excitement.

"Why would Hannibal make a totem pole of people?" Danny asked as he looked at Bryan.

"It wasn't Hannibal," Bryan replied.

"The TV series technically occurs before the events of Red Dragon, Danno. It plays on one like assumptions and allusions from Red Dragon, leading to the end of season three when we get the Dolerhyde story."

"And then what?" Danny asked.

"We were canceled," Bryan said.

"But there is still hope in the fandom!" Grace stated with passion. "Right, we should always have hope!" She practically pleaded."

Bryan winked at her and she sighed a sigh of relief.

"What just happened?" Danny asked.

"Nothing," Grace said and averted her eyes, but she was giddy.

"Okay well, we have a long flight, I'm sure you have it on your tablet, should we just watch Hannibal the whole fight to LA?" Danny asked his daughter.

"Um, yes, like that's even a question!" Grace replied excitedly.

"I love to watch people's first reactions, do you mind if I join you?" Bryan asked.

"Not at all!" Grace said and slid the tablet in front of her father. "And don't worry, we have a splitter for the headphones; everyone can listen."

"Am I going to regret this?" Danny asked and eyed his daughter with suspicion.

"Nope, just be warned, there is a lot of blood and murder," she replied.

"But it's network television approved blood and violence," Bryan added.

"So ketchup and chocolate sauce in butt cracks!" Grace stated and Bryan got the joke but Danny did not.

"Do I want to know?" Danny asked.

"It's episode 5, we'll get there before the plane lands!" Grace said.

"Shall we begin?" Bryan asked.

"Oh yes, please." Grace answered, and together they held Danny captive for the entire flight to Los Angeles.

 _ **580\. On a different flight, you learn that you're sitting next to the creator of your least favourite TV show. What do you say to him/her?**_

"That will never happen again," Grace said to pick up the conversation that she and her father had been having when they were interrupted by their boarding call. They took their seats and settled in for the return flight to Hawaii when she began again. "No one is as cool as Bryan Fuller. I've decided. He'd a genius, he's so nice, and he's a precious gift to this world."

"He was a very cool guy, and the show was good. I look forward to continuing where we left off for the return flight," Danny agreed as he watch his daughter set up the tablet for them to continue. "But you know there are so many other people out there, who knows who will come into your life. And you do watch a lot of TV, so yeah. We could get lucky."

"Yeah, but with my luck I'll hate the next show and that's who we'll get stuck with," She finished as a lady sat down next to her father. "How awkward would that be?" She asked as she hushed her voice and leaned into him.

"Very," Danny laughed and as the lady settled in he spoke to her. "Hi, I'm Danny, this is my daughter Grace. Will our TV bother you?" He asked.

"I'm Susan, and no it wont bother me," she answered.

"Even if it's Hannibal?" Grace asked and leaned forward to see the woman.

"Hannibal was a great show, no I wont be bothered," Susan said.

"Awesome, one more quick question," Danny said.

"Sure," the lady laughed.

"Have you ever created a TV show before?" Danny asked.

"How did you know?" She returned the question in shock.

"Our last fight we sat next to Bryan Fuller," Grace answered. "What show did you do?"

"It never made it past it's pilot. No one liked it," she answered.

"Awe, I'm sorry," Grace said.

"Thank you, but it's not the end of the world. I write on shows now, it's not much different, but I didn't created it so I don't have to take responsibility for it failing."

"Oh like what?" Danny asked.

"Mostly sitcoms, I've found my niche," she said but held tight to her secrets.

"I'm not a sitcom person, I like a good drama," Grace said.

"Me too," Susan laughed. "So it's crazy that I write sitcoms!"

"Oh not so crazy, gotta have some balance between work and home," Danny offered.

"That's kind of you to say," Susan said and smiled. "Heading to Hawaii on vacation?" She asked to change the subject and make small talk before the plane took off.

"No, we live there, we're heading home from a visit to New Jersey. We're originally from there," Danny answered.

"I'm from New York," Susan said. "But it's cold and rainy there now, so I'm running somewhere hot for spring."

"Smart!" Danny chuckled.

"Well, I wont keep you from your show. I was lovely meeting you both," Susan said kindly.

"Nice to meet you too! Enjoy Hawaii!" Grace said.

"I'm sure I will," Susan said.

Just then the cabin crew began their safety instructions and began the final checks before take off.

"As soon as we're in the air we'll start with episode 7," Grace said to her father.

"I'm ready," Danny nodded.

And with that they were on their way home.


	106. Prompts 581 to 585

Prompts 581 to 585

 _ **A/N: Trying to be productive on a Friday night because plans have been made for Saturday night... must accomplish goals tonight!**_

 _ **581\. Describe the process of making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to a creature from another planet who doesn't know what bread, or a knife, or a refrigerator is.**_

Grace walked through the kitchen at a quick pace, passed her father leaning on the counter watching her brother, and her brother dressed in a mishmash of cardboard and rags.

"Wait, what the...?" She asked herself as she backtracked into the kitchen again. "What is going on?" She asked.

"I'm teaching your brother to make a sandwich," Danny answered.

"Not brother, Alien!" Charlie protested.

"He already knows how to make a sandwich; he's like 6 years old, it's something he should know," Grace stated but settled in next to her father at the counter.

"Charlie does, true, and he makes a very decent PBandJ, but apparently this alien creature who is possessing your brother does not know how to make a sandwich and is very hungry after a long day of school," Danny explained.

"I'm not possessed, and you've been handing out with the Winchesters too much. Why are grownups so bad at pretending? I don't ever want to grow up," Charlie complained out of frustration.

"Oh, I'm sorry, carry on with your analysis of the bread," Danny apologized and played along.

"The bread is crying," Charlie stated. "The poor wheat was slaughtered to make it. Listen, you can hear it screaming!" The child said and held the bread up to his father's ear.

"Oh yeah, that is screaming all right, and I am cop, I know the sound of screaming when I hear it."

"So you're definitely not a vegetarian then," Grace said and rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to eat anything living, the berries in this jam, or the peanuts in this butter. They were all murdered," Charlie retorted and pushed the bread away.

"Then what are you going to eat?" Danny asked.

"I will return to my planet and eat of the mana from the earth, which is nurtricious and not alive," Charlie replied.

"Cool, I'm gonna carry on with the peanut butter," Danny said and took the knife off the counter, scooped some out of the jar and licked it off the utensil.

"What is that?" Charlie practically screamed.

"The knife?" Danny asked in shock and confusion.

"What does it do?" Charlie asked terrified.

"Oh, we're still pretending? Got it! So, it's called a knife and it's made of metal. I don't think he metal is alive, is it screaming?" Grace asked and held it out to her brother.

"No, but it don't like the feelings I get around it, thank goodness there is this house box here," Charlie said but before he could climb into the refrigerated Danny jumped and pulled him away.

"All right, we're drawing the line right there," Danny stated and placed himself between his son and the fridge. "You know better than to get in there, right?" He asked.

"Yes Dad, I know the dangers of getting stuck in the fridge and suffocating to death," Charlie sighed, took off the alien head he'd made out of cardboard and dropped it on the floor.

"Okay, good, carry on," Danny said but remained firmly planted in place.

"I don't want to anymore," Charlie sighed and took a slice of bread off the counter, stuffed it into his mouth and turned to leave.

"I could make you the sandwich," Danny said, feeling badly about the abrupt end to the play.

"I'm fine," Charlie said and moved off toward his room.

"Well that went wrong really fast," Grace said as she hopped down from the stool at the counter and moved to leave too. "He probably would have opened the fridge and then told you that everything in there was screaming, and then he would have slammed it again. Way to ruin his fun Danno with your helicopter parenting."

"I am not a helicopter parent!" Danny protested.

"Tell that to the alien in your kitchen," Grace spoke saucily as she motioned with her chin to the head and then left.

"Yeah, I guess that was my fault," Danny sighed and cleared away the sandwich accoutrements and began preparing dinner.

 _ **582\. Who or what would you be in another life?**_

"Something everyone loves, because being a cop sure does have it's fair share of haters," Steve said to answer the question posed to him by Grace Williams.

"So like a celebrity?" She asked.

"Nah, they get a lot of hate too."

"How about a player of some sport or other, like int he olympics?" She asked.

"Too competitive, you'd always have at least one side against you at every game or match or meet."

"So you want to be something where no one can find negatives in it?" Grace asked sceptically. "Do you believe that even exists?"

"Sure, like a person who invents a way to clean up all of the worlds plastic waste without destroying the environment while they are at it. An inventor, but I'd have to be a successful inventor or a complete hermit. Maybe the solution is using the plastic to make other things like houses, but houses that are super energy efficient and that lower green house gas emissions instead of creating them."

"Good luck with that, there is a race in that field as it is, but it will never be a race that anyone wins because we'll all just keep making plastic in the first place and that in itself is terrible for the environment."

"So I need to be the guy to stop the production of plastic all together for a more eco-friendly substitute, but also, I need to find a way to make that substitute to create jobs and eliminate greenhouse gas emissions?"

"Yeah, see the problem?" She asked.

"It's a catch twenty-two, and big business will be upset with the lack of a cheep, disposable material," Steve said.

"Basically," Grace said with a nod. "No one is every going to be fully happy, or loved by everyone, no matter what they do. So maybe the hermit is the way to go."

"Who's becoming a hermit?" Danny asked as he walked into the family room to join Grace and Steve.

"Steve, in his next life," Grace stated.

"Because that's literally the only thing left in a world that is going to die," Steve said.

"If that is the case then how are you going to come back in another life, if the world is dying?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to come back on mars, and I'll be a Martian hermit on mars," Steve stated.

"Do you want to tell him that, that is the plan that humans have decided will be the one we flee to, or shall I?" Grace asked as she looked to her father.

"Be the man who invents a way to live on mars!" Danny stated.

"Oh, that might just work," Steve agreed excitedly.

"Oh, that's already in the works too, guys!" Grace said and crushed their hopes and dreams.

"Man this night is turning out negative, maybe I should go home and be a hermit there for a while," Steve stated.

"Just until a murder, or a trafficking ring, or hell the SEALs pull you back into action?" Grace asked.

"Yeah basically," Steve laughed.

"Got it! Next question..." she began the discussions gain.

 _ **583\. You have been blind since birth. A doctor invents a pill that will allow you sight for precisely 24 hours. Where would you go? What would you do? Whom would you choose to see?"**_

"That's the dumbest premise I've ever heard," Danny stated and shook his head. "A doctor creates a pill that only works for 24 hours; so take a pill every 24 hours and you'll be good to go anywhere, effectively cured."

"Don't you think that supports the abuse of pharmaceutical drugs?" Grace asked to carry on the debate.

"One pill, once a day, does not constitute addiction. Lost of people, ordinary folks, do it to live their lives."

"And yet, with the opioid crisis plaguing this society, how many of those people were prescribed their medication by doctors and became reliant, and then addicted?" Steve asked.

"You didn't specify if this drug was to be an opioid or highly addictive," Danny retorted.

"Maybe that's why it can only be taken once and you only get 24 hours," Grace offered.

"Then I would refuse it and carry on living in the way that I have been living my life. Just because I can't see, doesn't mean I'm not capable," Danny said with a huff.

"I don't think your father likes this game," Steve said as he tossed the cards aside.

"It is a game?" Grace asked as she gathered them up. "No one wins or loses, it's just about spurring on discussions and coming to conclusions based on your own personal beliefs and opinions."

"Is that what this is, because I'd call it frustrating," Danny stated.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Grace said. "It's only a final project for my psychology class, whatever Dad," she added and stormed off.

"Being a hermit is sounding really good right about now, isn't it Danno," Steve said when they were along.

"It's not the worse idea you've ever had," Danny said. "Come on, help me clean up."

"Kay," Steve said and followed Danny to the kitchen.

 _ **584\. The coldest you've ever been.**_

"Things got pretty cold in Jersey in the winters. I can't say I have a recollection of any specific time that I was so cold that I remember it vividly, but I'm sure I complained about it when it when it happened," Danny said in a dismissive way, though the conversation had started and he wasn't all together opposed to it continuing.

"You've never known cold like a cold Chicago winter!" Lou stated. "Now that's cold and I remember dreading them. I have lived through weather into the negatives, which stayed for weeks on end. Snow as tall as your house, and rumours that the Great Lakes had fully frozen over. Those are cold winters."

"Like the one this year that you missed because you live in Hawaii now?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"I feel sorry for the people who have not been as smart as me to move away from there," Lou replied just as sarcastically. "These new polar vortex things are a bit insane."

"They are caused by global warming," another man jumped in. "Hot air rises, as we know and can demonstrate, so hot air from the equator moves north or up in our case, but where will the cold air go? It get's pushed down and it hovers over places like canada and the northern states, and causes cold weather that is unlike anything anyone has ever experienced there before. And warm weather at the poles that should never happen."

"Thanks for that lovely anecdote," Lou stated sarcastically. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Not long," the man replied.

"I did a polar bear plunge once," Steve commented when the silence had grown awkward. "I'd trained in cold water with the SEALs but nothing prepared me for that."

"Who cuts a hole in the ice and decided, 'oh hey, let's jump in?'" Danny asked.

"Hearty northern people," the man stated. "It's tradition in many cultures."

"I did it for charity," Steve replied.

"The do it in Chicago every year for charity too. The crazy kids from the fire department plunge every year, without their dive gear," Lou said with a laugh. "Those guys who think their so great, I knew this one fella, Kelly Severide, he is a squad lead back home. He would do the plunge every year, because it was nothing when he had to jump on into the lake in his wet suit to save people."

"Crazy fool," Danny stated.

"All right gentlemen, here is the body," the man with them stated. "As a gurney was rolled into the freezer unit. "He was found frozen to death on the top of the mountain. How he got up there is a mystery and why he didn't go up there with the proper equipment is beyond most. It's all in your hands now."

"Great, and why couldn't we see this in the lab?" Danny asked as he shivered.

"Are you ready to thaw him out and deal with the smell?" The man asked.

"No sir," Danny replied.

"Then there is your answer."

 _ **585\. Write a letter of forgiveness to someone unforgivable.**_

"What's that?" Steve asked as he eyed the envelope in Danny's hand.

"It's a letter to the killer, or so I'm told," Danny replied.

"It's unopened," Steve said suspiciously.

"Apparently it is a letter of forgiveness. The killer never received it because the victim never intended to send it. But the man came here and killed his nephew," Danny explained. "Or at least that's the wife's side of the story."

"Take that with a grain of salt," Steve said and shook his head. "Not exactly what we're going to base a case on."

"No, and we haven't talked with the killer's family," Danny said and placed the unopened letter in an evidence bag.

"Don't you want to open it and find out what the beef was about?" Steve asked.

"I've been told the beef," Danny said and shook his head. "Allegedly the man who did the killing was an estranged uncle to the man who is the victim. The uncle was disowned by this part of the family because he decided to talk shit about his dead brother, the victims father, and so as the family found out this became the rift in the family. It also turns out that the uncle was jealous that he didn't inherit anything from his brother."

"Why would he if the brother has a wife and children?" Steve asked.

"He wouldn't unless it was the will of the brother, which it clearly was not because he had a wife and children, but also there is apparently a piece of land that was owned by both brothers and the living brother assumed that the dead brother would just turn over the land, but instead, before he died he put his wife's name on the deed and so it was to be shared by the family."

"So is the land the motive for killing the nephew?" Steve asked.

"The nephew wanted nothing to do with the land, or so I am told, and if that were the case, wouldn't you go after the mother? HPD is with her as we speak, she is fine," Danny stated.

"So what's in the letter?" Steve asked.

"Don't know, and I don't want whatever it is to bias the investigation we have to do here and now," Danny said.

"Good point. So were is the killer uncle?" Steve asked.

"Dead," Danny said. "Duke and his guys found his car down in a lot in Pearl. He was still in it; shot himself."

"So two people are dead, two people who were family but who were estranged from one another?"

"Yes."

"Well, 'In fair Verona where we lay out scene...'" Steve quoted sarcastically.

"This isn't a love story," Danny said with a very visible eye roll.

"Is that all you think Romeo and Juliette is? It's a tragedy, it's a story of a family feud and what it does to people," Steve retorted.

"Steve some people deserve to be your family, and some people don't. It doesn't matter if there is blood involved or not. So maybe one man killed another because of personal family reason. Or maybe there was another reason for this killing. Either way, it's not our job to guess, it's our job to find the facts and solve this case with evidence that can prove it."

"So let's get to work," Steve said and smirked.

"We'll open the letter in the lab with our technicians," Danny said with a nod.

"Sounds good."


	107. Prompts 586 to 590

_**A/N: Did some math, if I keep at this, at this rate, I'll only have about 23 more weeks of updates and then I will have finished yet another full book of these prompts. It's also Monday while I am writing this so...maybe you'll get a double update this week! And by double I mean ten prompts instead of five. We'll see!**_

Prompts 586 to 590

 _ **586\. An elderly friend is dying. He begins to dictate to you a letter of forgiveness to his son, from whom he's been estranged for 50 years. You have the son's name and address but your friend passes away before the letter has been finished. In a few sentences, complete the letter to the son, explaining how you knew his father.**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Danny asked sceptically as he watched Steve pace before him.

"What else am I supposed to do, it was his dying wish! He was an old friend of my grandma's; I say friend but we all knew it was more than that. I knew him when I was younger and because gran was a widow. But really my grandfather died so young, why wouldn't she have another suitor? We all knew that's why he was around, but I understand why his son wouldn't have liked it. He and his wife divorced in a time when divorce was still hugely taboo but he made my grandmother happy."

"So you get to be the olive branch?" Danny asked.

"I was only supposed to take down the dictation but then Bill died..." Steve stated and his words trailed away from him. "I have the letter, I have most of it down on paper, but how do I finish it?"

"Dot, dot, dot, hello, I'm sorry to inform you that you father has passed away before he could finish this letter. My deepest condolences..." Danny spoke as if he were breaking the news to any of their clients. "And just leave it at that; obligation done."

"Does that do it justice?" Steve retorted sadly. "I'd hoped that they might reconcile before he passed away but..."

"Look, I get it, but honestly if the son wants to forgive his father then he'd forgive him and nothing you can say will change that fact. It's all in his court," Danny protested.

"But I could at least tell him how much his father wanted it," Steve said. "I mean, he said a lot in the letter that is finished, but there is still so much more. I could say that his father was a good man, that he'd made my grandmother happy while she was alive, that he'd been trying to figure out the words for so long to write and he just couldn't figure it out. I could tell him how nice it was to reconnect with Bill when I came back to Hawaii."

"Don't you think that might make things worse?" Danny interrupted with another question.

"How so?" Steve asked as he stopped pacing.

"Well because you and your family have had a relationship in some way with this man when the son has not and honestly, these kinds of feud and detachments are two way streets. The father and the son fell out for their own reasons, and for their own reasons they've stayed away. You don't know the son's side of it and having someone tell him how great his dad was to other people might not be what that man needs to hear right now."

"I never thought of it that way," Steve said and fell into his couch.

"Here's what I would do; end it as I've said but tell the son that you are willing to talk if he wants to talk, and do it in person or over the phone so that you can at least hear the inflection in his voice. If he decides to accept your olive branch, then good, great, it will be a tribute to your friend, if he doesn't you'll have to drop it and respect his decision."

"Yeah, you're right, that sounds better," Steve said and sighed.

"But it doesn't make you feel better," Danny said with a shake of his head. "And I know why that is, it's because that's not the kind of person you are. You fixate and you have to get things done and they have to be done your way, but this isn't your battle and it never was, so you have to let it go."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Steven, let it go," Danny warned.

"Fine, I will," Steve huffed.

"Famous last words, give me the letter, I'll do it."

"Fine," Steve stated shortly and stood, walked out of the living room area and came back with the paper and the address. "Here."

"All right, I'll jot something down and I'll toss it in the mail and that's all you can hope for. Shall I give him a way to contact you?" Danny asked.

"Sure."

"Steven..."

"What?"

"You know how I feel when you get short like this?" Danny asked and folded his arms. "I get this bad feeling, a bad feeling like a firework fuse is burning its way to ignition and then it just stops and you're living in that zone of is it or isn't it going to blow up. And when it comes to you, you always blow up and do something stupid. So please, please don't write your own letter to the guy!"

"I wont," Steve stated.

"Or call him? Send an email? Contact him under false pretences of any kind. In short, don't start something with a stranger please!" Danny almost begged.

"Fine, I wont. Not get out of my house and find a case to keep me busy," Steve ordered and then began to pout.

"All right, I can do that for you too," Danny said as he rushed to leave.

"You're a good friend Danny," Steve said to his back.

"Yeah, you're lucky to have me."

 _ **587\. During a hike in the wilderness, you stumble upon an old-timey religious revival at the bank of a river. You duck down behind a tree.. What is the leader saying to his/her flock?**_

"Should we be worried?" Danny whispered to his partner as he hid behind the tree, one hand resting on his weapon.

"No, these kinds of things happen all the time for the Native Hawaiians, they are just being thankful for all that we have here in this paradise that the creator, or God, or whoever gave us. It's all good, harmless, nothing to worry about," Steve said as he moved to leave. "It's best to just let them be, wouldn't want to end up cursed or something."

"Now you turned it around; I was convinced for one second and then you go and say something stupid about being cursed. Also, and for the record, this doesn't look like any of the Hawaiian rituals, or even Polynesian ones I've seen and I've lived his for almost ten years now," Danny protested and pulled his partner back. "Just look at them. It could be a cult. We don't want a Jonestown on our hands."

"Oh stop jumping to conclusions, does this look like that to you?" Steve asked harshly. "It looks more like a baptism of some kind."

"Does it though?" Danny asked suspiciously. "You know what, I'm just gonna march myself down there and ask them."

"That's a terrible idea, and kinda disrespectful," Steve stated.

"Don't care, I'll tell them you got us lost," Danny retorted and moved in that moment. "Oh hi there, thank goodness, can you point me in the direction of the nearest..." at the sight and sound of his voice people began to scatter and to his shock and horror he spied a young woman bound, gagged and kneeling in the water. "Stop Police!" Danny yelled as Steve jumped into action.

Steve fired several shots into the air, stopping the members of whatever this was in their tracks.

"On the ground now!" Steve yelled and abruptly they listened.

"How did you find us?" The woman asked when Danny removed the gag from her mouth.

"By accident," Danny confessed. "They were going to kill you."

"Sacrifice, actually," she said as he helped her up. "But this was an act of God, he sent you to me."

"Call it what you will, you're safe now," Danny said and helped her to the bank.

 _ **588\. You're in Las Vegas and you see your favourite celebrity at a nightclub doing something extremely offensive.**_

"And that is how I found out he was a giant perv and now I like someone else," Grace had been telling her father a whole story about her ex-favourite celebrity while pulling at posters and removing memorabilia. "He was all over these women and they were apparently underage, and the cops were called, and their statements about his offensive behaviour is down right disgusting so we're not fans anymore and I've moved on."

"Well I guess I'm glad to hear it," Danny said as he stood in her doorway.

He'd been passing by and heard her tearing up something when he stopped to investigate.

"Yes, these people who get a little bit of notoriety and then show their true personalities aren't even worth it. Maybe I'm not over it, maybe I'm really mad, but at the same time, I'm disgusted."

"It's not just celebrities," Danny said. "There are just people that are like that, and they do terrible things and eventually they get caught for it. He just got caught early."

"Did he though? More people are coming forward to say that this wasn't the first time he's been like this," Grace said.

"This is why you've got to be so careful, especially at your age, and why I'm a little over protective when it comes to where you go and what you want to do with your friends. It's not that I don't trust you, I just worry about other people and the pressure they will put on you."

"I understand," She said ash she crumpled a whole poster into a tiny ball. "Can we set this stuff on fire?" She asked to change the subject.

"Sure," Danny said with a chuckle. "And then what?" He asked.

"Then maybe I'll start looking for a piece of art for that wall," she said as she looked at the bare space. "Maybe I'll paint something myself." She added thoughtfully.

"I like that idea," he said and moved aside so that she could lead the way with her pile of garbage. "Something you and your friends could do together."

"Like a paint night?" She asked.

"Maybe not one of those events, but sure, if you want to have it here," he said.

"That's totally something to think about," she said with a smile. "But first burn it!" She practically cheered.

Danny laughed and shook his head, but followed her to the fire pit in the yard all the same.

 _ **589\. The biggest difference between me and the person sitting next to me is...**_

"Detective Williams, what would you say is the biggest difference between you and Commander McGarrett, and how does that affect your working relationship?" A student in a large auditorium full of high school age kids asked as it came around to be his turn.

Danny and Steve had agreed to be apparent of a career fair and had planned a convention style Q and A for the students. They'd brought with them some of their colleagues from HPD, members of the task force and the forensics lab, and together they sat at a long table on stage before the crowd of people. To begin with they talked about their jobs, where they'd come from and how they different branches within the law enforcement community work together to support one another and then they opened the floor to questions and students flocked into the isle and waited patiently to ask their questions.

"You mean, aside for the height difference?" Danny asked to get a laugh out of the kids, and then continued. "But in all honesty, I think the biggest difference between Steve and I is our career trajectory and what it took to get us to a place where we became partners and now work together and balance each other out. We both worked in very high stress areas of our field, we both enforced laws but Steve came from an intelligence, SEAL background. I want to say he has more discipline and less flight mentality when it comes to situations, where as I know what it's like to need that back-up, to be on rough streets and to see that a deescalation might be better in some situations. I guess I'm the flight and Steve is the fight in this partnership, though I do know when I need to draw my weapon and take a stand. It's not always," he finished as he looked directly at Steve and he laughed, which in turn made the kids laugh. "But yeah, I think Steve and I are far more similar in how we see the job then we are different and I think it's the little differences, the nuances that we bring to things, to keep each other in check, is what helps us."

"I agree, and I would just add that a lot of times, because of Danny's experience in civilian law enforcement, because he does have a street smart mentality, I look to him for guidance a lot. I didn't learn the job on the streets, on patrol, getting to know the people of my district. I see those qualities in the meticulous way Danny gets to know people and his surroundings. I came into this thinking, 'oh I know these islands because I'm from the islands' but he made me realize that I don't know the streets and the people anymore because it's all shifted since I left. I would say that, that is the biggest difference between us and I'm so grateful to have Danny's experience to learn from. Plus when it comes down to it, he's bad ass, and always has my six."

The audience burst with applause as Danny shook his partner's hand and though it wasn't audible over the microphones they could tell that he'd thanked him. When things had settled again the next student stepped up and asked another question, addressing it to someone else on the line, and so it continued for another hour in the same way.

 _ **590\. A person from a parallel universe manifests in your doorway. The person's life is the total opposite of yours. The person's beliefs are...**_

"Um...hello Castiel, how can I help you?" Danny asked in shock when all at once the angel of the lord stood inside his office with his back against Danny's door.

"Have you seen or heard from Sam and Dean in the last two weeks?" the angel asked as he stood tense and stoic in his place.

"No, I haven't heard from them in quite some time. Why?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Sam and Dean went out on a hunting trip and I haven't heard from them in a while..." his voice trailed off as he seemed to look right through Danny into different times and spaces.

"And that's odd for them?" Danny asked as he stood.

"No, what is odd is I can't find them," Castiel replied.

"But aren't they warded against angels?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I performed the warding myself, but the car is not and yet it has also disappeared off the face of the earth," The angel replied.

"Okay, maybe this is a dumb question but you can track the boys by the car?" Danny asked.

"Dean would never leave the car behind, so clearly he has taken it with him, where ever he has gone, or I would be able to find it," Castiel stated.

"Well, you know, we do have access to some pretty deep databases, why don't you let me have a look for you," Danny offered.

"You think your technology is better than the Angelic grace of heaven?" Castiel asked suspiciously.

"Absolutely not, but you came here and asked, so I get the feeling you are looking for help and I am willing to give it. If Sam and Dean are in trouble, then I want to help," Danny said.

"Thank you Detective," Cas replied and sighed, relaxing slightly, "I am concerned. They haven't answered my calls. I can't even feel them. It is unnerving to say the least. I have thrown them into time but I can always bring them back, there is a bond, it seems broken and I don't know how that could happen."

"Well come on, we'll help you get to the bottom of this," Danny said and lead the way out of his office. "Heads up," he called into the Five-O bullpen. "We have a pair of missing people," he announced as everyone exited their own spaces and came to congregate in the center of the office.

"Who?" Steve asked. "Hey Cas," he added with a slight wave of acknowledgement.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," Danny said and deep static silence fell over the gathered crowd.


	108. Prompts 591 to 595

_**A/N: So as you can see, you'll be getting another update this week. *whispers* and maybe even a third depending on how productive I'm feeling. And here is why; we are almost at prompt 600 if we can get there then we're entering into the home stretch and as much as I've enjoyed writing these I'm ready to be done with them to move on to other things. I have other stories on the dock that always fall to the side for these to get done every week. And so, if I can get these posted in larger chunks for the next say ten weeks, we will be finished. Also note that the very first prompt in this set is directly related to 590, so it seemed like a good time to keep the flow.**_

Prompts 591 to 595

 _ **591\. The person eats...**_

"What do you mean Sam and Dean are missing?" Steve gasped.

"I cannot find them," Castiel replied. "And I have searched as much of this creation as I can, for them. They are not in heaven, they are not in hell and Death herself hasn't seen them."

"Well I guess that's good news," Steve said. "At least they aren't in heaven or hell."

"But they could be in any parallel world, and I do not know how to search for them there."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Danny said to calm the tides of worry.

"Yeah, give me some details and I'll plug them into the computer. See if technology, and big brother, can't help with what might be warded from angels!" Toast offered excitedly.

"You've been studying," Castiel commented.

"Jerry and I may have gotten a little obsessed with the supernatural after you all left the first time," Toast confessed and lowered his eyes. "I know you told us not to, but that's like tell a kid not to take the candy when the candy dish is open and on a side table at eye level of a child."

"Sam and Dean would not like to hear it, I'm sure, but if it helps to find them, I think they would let it slide," Castiel said. "And the idea is sound. If they are warded against me, which they already are, I placed the warding myself, it does make things difficult."

"See, I can put specific symbols into the computer and it can run them through all the databases. If you can't see them because they are angelic in nature maybe the computer can!" Toast spoke quickly and with excitement.

"So tell us about their leaving," Steve added to encourage the angel.

"They left two weeks ago on Monday for Floria, it is now Thursday in Hawaii. They were supposed to go as far as Miami to hunt a lady in white, or a version of one that has ties to the Puerto Rican people who live in that city in a very great capacity. They were calling her Guanina, which is a deep mythology for the people of Puerto Rico, but the signs of a lady in white, or a revenge spirit, are what they were drawn out to. They left in good spirits, were well prepared with books and tools, and they promised to check it, but I haven't heard from them since they left."

"It could have been a trap for them," Danny said thoughtfully. "I am sure that there are many in all of creation who have it out for Sam and Dean Winchester."

"This is true detective, and that is what worries me," Castiel commented.

"And they left in a specific car model?" Toast asked.

"Yes, it is an Impala, Dean calls her Baby," Cas answered.

"And does Baby have a year and model? Can I get a licence plate number?"

"She's a 1967 Impala," Steve said.

"That's better," Toast laughed. "She's old, and beautiful, and there will be fewer out in the world to muddle the search. Plate numbers?"

"They have several," Castiel jumped in again. "I will dictate them to you," he said and then began. "KAZ Y2K, CNK 80Q3, RMD 5H2..."

"So what do you think?" Danny asked as he and Steve turned their back on the group as Castiel continued to spell out plate numbers and then began drawing symbols with his finger onto the smart table.

"I think it sounds odd, but Castiel was smart to come to us," Steve said. "We have access to national databases, we can reach out to colleagues if anything comes up. We can do what we can to help find them."

"He could zap us anywhere in the world and back if he really needed the backup," Danny offered.

"Exactly, I say we follow through with this. Make it a priority. If we have to leave people behind to work anything here, we can, but honestly it's Sam and Dean and I feel like we owe them," Steve said.

"I agree," Danny said with a decisive nod and then together they turned back.

"All right, that's something to go on, now let the tech work it's magic," Toast stated.

"I will let you wait, and I will keep looking," Castiel said but before he could leave Steve stopped him.

"We'll help you out Cas, don't leave and chase your tail. Give it a second and we'll come up with a plan, but really, you look terrible," Steve stated. "Have a cup of coffee or something to eat, and sit down while we get our bearings."

"I don't drink or eat, I've no need for it, and sitting seems irrelevant when I could be searching all of creation for the boys," the angel replied.

"I get that but I was trying to be polite," Steve commented as everyone else in the office stared at them. "And you did come to us for help, so let us world."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Castiel said with a sigh of apology. "I am sorry."

"Don't worry about, just don't go disappearing on us when we may need you to lead us," Steve said.

"Whoa!" Toast cried out in shock. "We've got something."

"That was fast," Kono added, she'd remained silent the whole time but worked to help with input.

"Looks like you came to the right place Castiel," Toast said and motioned to the monitors

 _ **592\. The person wears...**_

"Well that was strange," Danny said as the smart table clanged and the search results were visible on all of the mounted monitors. "Dean's car, or at least the licence plate you've given us, or rather one of them, pinged down in Waikiki."

"How is that possible?" Cas asked in shock as he stared at the image. "It has to be a trick."

"You tell me, you're the supernatural being with celestial powers. It takes a long time to ship something like a car all the way out here," Danny retorted. "Maybe it could make it in two weeks, from Miami, but that's optimistic."

"No, it would not, it can't be!" Cas protested.

"I have a visual," Toast stated and the monitors shuffled to several different angles of cameras that picked up the Black 1967 Chevy Impala. "Is that the car?" He asked.

"It is," Cas cried in shock and turned to flee.

"Wait," Danny and Steve called out in warning and in unison. "Let's do this right and without drawing too much attention to ourselves."

"First thing, I need you to look a little less out of place. Ditch the trench coat and tie, open a couple of buttons not that shirt and toss on a vest," Steve said. "If you're going to ride with Five-O you've got to look the part."

"I do not need a bullet proof vest," Castiel commented as he began removing his coat.

"No, but Danny and I will be wearing ours just in case something is fishy, which it really already is, because the supernatural is involve. The car is in Hawaii. We don't know how it got here and we don't know who else is watching it, or why you couldn't find it on your own. So vests all right, weapons at the ready. Toast and Jerry get on researching those symbols and to be safe, look into this lady in white concept. Chin and Kono, dive deep, see if you can follow the Winchester's trail from when they left Kansas to head to Miami. Look for their aliases, the fraudulent cards, and cameras that may have picked up that car before it up and flew here."

"Look for electrical storms, natural disasters, things that seem out of place for an area such as Miami. Like a mud slide in the desert," Castiel offered. "Those are usually good signs of demonic or supernatural events. It throws off balance."

"We had a dust storm six days ago," Chin offered. "It seemed to roll in off the ocean, but that's impossible."

"It struck Waikiki?" Castiel asked.

"Head on, people on the beach videoed it," Toast jumped and typed frantically into the smart table again.

A collection of angles from different videos played all around the room.

"It doesn't even look right," Castiel said. "Can you look at that parking lot before the storm happened? Is the Impala there when it happened, or does it appear after?"

"I can see what I can find," Toast said.

"Okay, good, you work that angel Toast. Lou, you help Jerry with research. We'll check in every hour," Steve said and turned to leave.

"I have a better idea, why don't we just radio up?" Danny asked. "Work this in realtime; cameras and all. That way, if something happens, tampers with the signal, or we go missing, they will have us up to the second."

"You just want a reason to wear a body cam," Steve teased.

"More like I want to see the angel wearing a body cam," Danny winked.

"I am confused, why should I have a body cam?" Castiel asked.

"Because you're a cop now," Steve said and before they left, Danny, Steve and Castiel were all wired with cameras and ear pieces and synced to the smart system.

 _ **593\. The person never...**_

"This investigation isn't unusual, by our general standards, but I never thought we'd be bringing on an angel."

"It's not our first rodeo," Danny commented with a shrug. "And it's not really in any official capacity at this point."

"No, but that's not unusual for us either," Steve whispered as he got out of the Camaro and followed Danny and Castiel.

They'd driven quickly, with Steve at the wheel, and Castiel almost catatonic in the back seat of the 2015 Chevy Camaro. He seemed to stare, or fade away, but at least he looked like he fit in.

In truth, he was still searching, leaving his vessel in part to roam over the island, to search for symbols and signs that would prove that he was getting closer. Truth be told, Castiel had become worried when Sam and Dean didn't check in the moment they arrived in Miami, and at this point, he began to wonder if they made it there at all.

But as they arrived in Waikiki, and parked the Camaro in a place near enough to see the Impala but not directly within it's vicinity, Castiel snapped back to his vessel and began to listen to the conversation, small talk, that Steve and Danny carried on in their time together.

As he listened, he realized how similar these two men were to his boys. They spoke in the same tones, and in the same familiarity with one another. Their minds tuned to one another and the work that they did, and though Danny and Steve were not blood related, it was clear to Castiel that they were, in secular terms, blood-brothers. And knowing this brought comfort and optimism back to the Angel in the back seat.

They got out of the car together, scanned the parking lot slowly, as Castiel took the lead toward the car.

"I never wait, so we're all trying something new here, aren't we?" Cas commented as he approached the Impala, laid a hand on it and closed his eyes as if reading the being, even though it was just a car. "Yes, this is actually Dean's car."

"Did it tell you that?" Danny asked sceptically.

"It did," Cas replied. "This is a very special object to Sam and Dean Winchester, but more specifically Dean, and because of the way they work, and their line of work, something very unusual has happened to this car."

"Yes, it's been magically transported to Hawaii," Steve said.

"That is one thing, but not what I am alluding to," Castiel retorted. "This car has being. She's something between a human spirit, and a Tulpa. She is both a thought form and alive, but she remains an object created over Dean's lifelong connection with it, and his subsequent objectification of it. He has personified her into a living entity and the magical instruments and ingredients that has been carried around in her since she belonged to the Winchesters, has helped in the creation of this Being. She has being, can feel pain and sorrow, and incredible guilt and worry, but she has no desire to take another form other than this car, because she already helps and protects and cradles the boys that made her."

"Seriously?" Danny asked.

"Listen," Castiel said as he reached out his other hand and touched Danny's temple.

Suddenly there was a voice, sultry and almost smoky that spoke and he could hear it somewhere behind his ears.

"We pulled into Miami on Thursday night, almost Friday. It was hot, dark, even though the city was a live. Traffic was bumper to bumper until we exited into a suburb. Dean was excited about a common case, a milk run, a lady in white like the case that brought him and his brother back together. But then, all at once there was a mist. It crept across the ground and followed us to the motel. It lurked around their ankles as they began to exit the car, and then all of a sudden it rose up around us. When light returned it was day time, the boys were gone and I was here."

"It was a trap!" Danny said as his eyes flew open.

"Yes but where did they go?" Castiel asked and for a long moment he listened but no answers were give.

"Well, the keys are still in the ignition, let's take this car back to the Hale and see what the team has to say," Steve offered.

"I'd like to walk around a bit, feel this land and this place, maybe the answers are here," Castiel said as he looked down the beach walk, down at a collection of recreational buildings and past that to where the industries moved in.

"Yeah, a walk might do us good," Danny said as he laid his hand on the car. "Join us, or go back to the team, either way, I think Castiel has the right idea."

"You think you're going to drive the Impala?" Steve asked sceptically.

"I think it best, he's got a connection with her now," Castiel offered.

"From here to the Hale and that's it. It's Dean's car and I respect that," Danny said and then turned toward the beach. "Come on, tell me what you see," he added to the angel. "What should I be looking for?"

 _ **594\. Rewrite a story you have written, cutting the word count in half.**_

 _ **A/N: As this is likely going to develop into a fully chaptered story, I will say that I already have one Hawaii Five-O/ Supernatural cross over called Super, We're In Hawaii. This prompt alludes to that one but connects directly to the prompts above it. Let me know if you'd read a full story based on this beginning or if you've read Super, We're In Hawaii.**_

"Okay, so long story short, Sam and Dean Winchester have helped us in the past. It was a case that was wide spread and long running, and it involved stopping a Demon from killing young woman in Hawaii. It also stopped a trafficking ring by the Russians. And so, now they need our help and we plan to pull through for them," Danny said as he addressed the Governor of Hawaii.

"Detective, you've already struck me as a sceptic, but this is far beyond anything I have ever heard come out of your mouth," The Governor stated calmly. "Am I to assume that you believe in such things as demons and angels, and the spiritual world in general?" She asked.

"We call it the Supernatural," Castiel blurted out. "It is a far broader term for the ongoings of the paranormal and spiritual connections, and as we do not know what has occurred to bring traces of the Winchesters to Waikiki, so we cannot say definitively that it is angel or demons, though I would likely know angelic work if it were before me."

"This is Castiel Madame Governor," Steve said to make the introduction and Castiel jumped in to shake her hand as he'd been taught.

"Pleasure," he said and smiled overly exaggerating and becoming slightly creepy.

"Yes, Governor, I do believe, because I have seen proof and so it becomes hard to deny," Danny jumped back in.

"And what proof have you seen?" She asked while still eyeing the stranger who had arrived with the leading officers of her Five-O task force, and sported a vest with the name blazoned across the back.

"Castiel is an Angel of the Lord," Steve said. "That should be proof enough."

"Truly, I've heard of the Angel Castiel. The angel who presides over the deaths of kings, the angel of Thursdays, but I never thought I would come to know such a being," she said sceptically, but at the same time proving her own spiritual connection to the religious concept and ideology.

"I could show you, or demonstrate my true form, but I have had some terrible reactions from that, so I will find another way, and you do not seem wholly unbelieving or distrustful, so if you would allow me, I will simply lay my hands on you and you will see the truth," Castiel offered.

"He won't hurt you," Danny said as she slowly stood, came around her desk and looked at the men before her.

Castiel reached out, placed his hands on either side of her head and breathed in as he closed his eyes. A gentle glow fell upon the Governor as the room became void of all sound, even the noise that the electronics were making, and Danny and Steve simply watched.

"I am sorry about you brother," Castiel said as he opened his eyes and the light faded. "He is in heaven."

"I saw him," she gasped.

"Yes, and I fixed your arthritis for you," Castiel smiled down on her.

"Do whatever you need," the Governor spoke with tears in her eyes. "Not that immunity and means, means anything for an angel, but go, do what you have to for the Winchesters."

"Thank you," Castiel said as he stepped back. "Simply pray and I will hear you. I will come when you call for you have done a great service to me and my friends."

"Governor, let me help you," Steve said as he jumped as she swayed slightly.

"No, I'm fine, go and find those boys and get whatever is causing this trouble out of Hawaii," She ordered as she straightened up. "I'll paint whatever picture you need me to, now go."

And with that order they fled.

 _ **595\. You put a letter to yourself in a time capsule twenty years ago. What does it say?**_

"I'm sure it would have said that life was good and that ambition was better. Twenty years ago I was a rookie. It would have said that I would learn everything I could from the great men and women I would work with on the force. I would say that family life was wonderful, that everything was balanced and happy. There were new babies, and first loves, and beginnings of life with adult children. I hadn't met Rachel yet and I don't think I even had an idea of parenthood at that time in my life. I was focused on being good at my new job. How little and how much of that is true and false looking back, and deceptive because life has a way of changing without you noticing, or in ways that are impossible to not notice. I'd say I was much more optimistic then about certain things, and now I'd see that as being naive," Danny explained as he and his children sat around the living room talking about time capsules and planting one in Hawaii for future generations to find.

The members of his team, the team that were more like family, joined them.

"So, if you want to write letters, write them as if they were broad, and for a greater good not just for yourself. If you want to leave things, leave something that you don't think will exist anymore, or that will have been forgotten because of progress," He continued.

"I think I'd like to write about what it's like to come to love Hawaii. To remember very little of the time I spent in New Jersey, except for flashes back to Grandma's kitchen and christmas in the apartment. Because most of my memories of growing up are here," Grace said. "Does that make me Hawaiian, or am I still Haole? Maybe that's the question I will ask a future generation. I may never know the answer but maybe the thought is something they'll need to think of in another time."

"That's such a beautiful idea," Kono said. "I will write about being born here and having pride for this place, of traveling away from it but of taking something that is so stereotypically hawaiian with me. Sure surfing happens all over but when you think about surfing you think of Hawaii or Australia."

"I will talk about what it was like in those formative days, when Hawaii became a state," Chin said. "And what it would me for us if we remain a state, or if our monarchy regains their status over this land. I can't really imagine it, but the idea of being independent again is nice, I think."

"I would like to leave my grandfather's story in the time capsule because as the years pass, and even though we have a constant reminder of that war, it is fading in the memories of people. This generation will be the last to have the opportunity to reach out and touch a survivor from that time, from the events here or the holocaust in Europe. I think it's important that we never forget," Steve offered. "And I might talk about my service, but more about what I've done in recent years to protect Hawaii specifically."

"Danno, what will you say?" Charlie asked and looked to the one man who had given his advice and then listened in silence to those around him. "I will leave a blessing in the native language of these islands, in the hopes that when it is opened, it is still a part of their way of life, remembered and celebrated, and passed on for more generations."

"You've really gotten into learning it," Chin said proudly.

"This is my home now, and I want to keep it the way it should be," Danny spoke with pride.

"I want to leave a letter for a child, of my age, to look to the adults in their life to be a good influence, to teach them about the past, the present, and the future of the islands, and I want to give them hope that our generation is working for their generation to be better," Charlie said.

"That is very smart my son, I am proud of you," Danny said and smiled. "And of you my daughter, because without your guidance, your brother would not be as inquisitive and in tune as you are."

"Thank you Dad," Grace said and smiled. "Well I guess that settles it, we have a plan for our capsule, but where should we bury it?"

"Why not in Steve's back yard? Someday he wont be there, but there will be treasure for a new family, full of hope and dreams, that move into that place," Charlie offered.

"I like that idea," Steve said and smiled.

"It really is the place that brought us all together, though scared in a way, what is one more secret for the McGarrett house?" Chin asked.

"I agree," Danny laughed and nodded. "Let's bury it there."


	109. Prompts 596 to 600

_**A/N: Well here we are, Friday, I already have ten prompts ready for this week, but I would really like to hit that 600 mark. So here we go!**_

Prompts 596 to 600

 _ **596\. Describe something you did that you knew was wrong, and your rationalization for it.**_

"I knew it was wrong. I knew we could have gotten out of that situation to see that man services, but he killed my brother and I just reacted!"

"And I don't hold it against you, hell, I would have done it too and I'd do it again if it were anyone of my ohana, but you've got to stop talking about it like this. When we are at home, or my place, or somewhere where we know people aren't listening because we've swept the place for bugs or can protect ourselves, fine. But not like this," Steve warned in a hushed voice. "The immunity and means can only get us so far, and in this case it did it's job. But we still have to be very careful."

"I know, it's just that on days like today, especially today, it hits you, you know," Danny said and sighed as he and Steve walked away from the shipping container where they had been lead, and where they found several bodies and only a couple of survivors. Can you imagine dying that way?" He asked.

"I've been trapped, held captive, but I think I've always held out home that I would figure it out or be rescued, so no, I can't imagine dying like that, or losing hope like that. And, for the record, I don't think your brother went that way. I think he was dead long before they shoved him in that barrel."

"Yeah, me too," Danny said. "5 years ago today, and this is what we find."

"Maybe it was Matty leading us to these people, the ones that are alive at least, and the ones who died. At least there will be justice and we can give some families some kind of closure. Just like we did for you. Had we not gone, had we not faced off with that cartel lord, we could still be looking for Matty today."

"True," Danny said, took in a deep breath and let it out. "Maybe he's trying to do right now," Danny offered and though he wasn't all together a religious or spiritual person, the idea was comforting.

"Yeah, let's go with that, and thank whoever it was that we were able to save the lives we did today," Steve said as he reached out and squeezed Danny's shoulder. "Because something told us we needed to follow that lead, and look at what we found."

"Yeah," Danny nodded and carried on toward the parameter of the scene where the rest of HPD was waiting to get on with the investigation.

 _ **597\. You are a superhero. Your special power is the ability to walk through walls, pass through solid objects, and hide inside solid materials. What is your backstory, and how did you get this special power?**_

"I was struck by lightning during a solar storm and the particles passed through me, and I felt every piece of my body simultaneously before I blacked out. When I came to, after three days of no one really knowing if I would survive, I was on the floor, having passed clear through the hospital bed," Charlie explained dramatically, and as if he were actually explaining his life.

"That's an awesome superhero backstory!" Steve stated excitedly, enraptured by the tots telling of such a tale. "Now what? What do you do now?"

"My super powers allow me to hide in pain sight, I just mesh with solid object and I can hear and see everything that's going on around me. But I'm not bullet proof or anything, unless I stay inside the structure; the stone, the brick, the concrete. So my real job, my secret identity is as a cop, the only people who know my secret are my partner and my love interest. I don't wear a cape. I don't have a spandex suit. I just wear my normal uniform, and I save lives. I don't want recognition, I just want to help people because I am grateful to be alive," Charlie replied with the flare of a story teller.

"That's amazing! I wish I could do that!" Steve said, his jaw practically on the floor. "Where did you come up with such an idea?"

"From you and Danno," Charlie answered. "I know you don't have real superpowers, but sometimes it seems like you do."

"I'm flattered," Steve said, almost taken aback, but at the same time super impressed with the child's imagination. "I bet you a comic book company would totally buy this idea. You could make money off your super hero."

"Is it really a super hero if you don't actually have a super hero persona?" Charlie asked sceptically, he was his father's son after all.

"Well, you might have to make one up," Steve said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's what Grace said. She's been encouraging me to really develop the idea, and gives me tips and ideas. And sometimes she types it all up as I talk because she thinks it would be best if I did write it down, but it pours out of my brain so fast that I can't do it, because I'm still too young," Charlie spoke sadly.

"That's okay, half the battle is finding good help, and people that you can trust. I'll help you if you want," Steve offered.

"Okay!" Charlie said as he became excited. "And then maybe someday I'll really have my own comic book!"

"That's the spirit!" Steve said. "So where do we start?"

"Hope about we start with a super hero persona for my super cop," Charlie offered.

"I think that's a great place, let me just get my laptop from the truck," Steve said as headlights appeared in the driveway. "Oh no! It looks like your dad is home."

"Well, there's always the next time you baby sit Uncle Steve," Charlie said and shrugged.

"But I wanna work on it now!" Steve whined.

Charlie laughed out loud at the sound of it. It was a weird thing to hear come out of a Navy SEAL.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked as he walked into the house.

"Uncle Steve knows about my super hero," Charlie answered. "And now he's sad you're home because he wants to help me with my development."

"I can leave," Danny said jokingly and motioned over his shoulder.

"No, you can help too!" Steve stated.

"I love that idea!" Charlie cheered.

"Let's get to it then!" Danny said with a laugh and fell into the sofa next to Steve.

 _ **598\. A father picks out a gift for an adolescent child he hasn't seen in a year.**_

"I know that feeling, though it was only a few weeks for me," Danny whispered as he watched people and Grace shopped around for something to wear to prom.

Steve sat with him and had presented the premise for a kind of game they could play to pass the time. "Make up a story for a person you see but have never met before," he'd said and Danny accepted.

"He hasn't seen his child in over a year and hopes that his choice of gift is going to be enough or even accurate to make the child happy," Danny continued. "But kids change so much in a year, not to mention in this generation of electronics and social media, a child loses their innocence so quickly. Judging by the store, I'd hazard a guess and say it's a girl, but what if she's not nearly as feminine as she was? What if she's grown out of glitter and acts more sophisticated? He hesitates; 'should I just get jewellery?' He asks himself."

"Why hasn't he seen his daughter?" Steve asked.

"He moved out here for work, to settle things and get a place for them to live, and the plan was that the whole family would join him so much sooner than this, but something happened. His wife, the mother of his children, cheated. She's with someone else now and the daughter doesn't like him one bit, and that's why she's moving out here, at last, because her mother is just so done with fighting with her."

"That makes sense. I don't think anything can replaced a father in the eyes of his daughter," Steve said.

"Well, there are some things, but not in this story. This story is different. There is none of that bad stuff, only a loving and devoted father excited to have his daughter finally come and live here with him," Danny said.

"So maybe this is a welcome home gift," Steve offered.

"Something that represents the island, a father's love for his daughter, and a new beginning?" Danny asked.

"Sure, that sounds nice," Steve said and smiled.

"All right, your turn pick a person," Danny stated.

"Looks like Grace is done," Steve said, to avoid the challenge.

"Ha, perfect timing!" Danny laughed sarcastically and moved to insert himself into the purchase that his daughter had settled on.

 _ **599\. New Year's Eve in Reykjavik**_

"You could have fireworks all night lone, trick the kids into thinking it was midnight way earlier so that they get to bed at their normal bedtime, and so that you could have the rest of the night to yourself," Grace offered hypothetically.

"But isn't Iceland really cold? What would you do?" Charlie asked.

"Most places that far north, at that time of year, are very cold but the people seem to find crazy things to do on nights like that. If it were me, I think I'd have a big bonfire, or do things that make light in the hopes of bringing back the light in the new year. Up that far north, I believe it stays dark almost all day in the winter months."

"That's what I'm saying," Grace stated. "Or at least it's more darkness than light at that time of the year."

"Yeah, that makes so much sense, but why?" Charlie asked.

"Because the earth moves around the sun, and as it does it also moves on it's axis, so when it's winter the the sun shines almost completely on the equator making days shorter in the winter the farther north you go, in the summer the earth shifts back and the sun shines longer on the upper parts of the world. That's why they say that the winter solstice is the shortest day of the year. Because its light for only a short period of time," Danny explained to the best of his ability.

"So is new year's eve on the winter solstice?" Charlie asked.

"No, Winter solstice happens around December 21st," Grace replied. "It's actually closer to Christmas, and many believe that the Christians stole the pagan holiday to celebrate Jesus. Because, the timeline is wrong. Jesus was like born in April."

"Really?" Charlie asked in shock.

"Yeah," Grace nodded. "Most holidays are rooted in the pagan traditions."

"Wow, so why do we celebrate New Years?" Charlie asked.

"It's the final day of the Georgian Calendar, which is a general measurement of the passing of time that most people use. But not all cultures have the same new year. Chinese New Year happens with the first full moon in late January or early February. It's also called the lunar new year, and every year is represented by a different sign. This year is the year of the pig," Grace explained.

"I like pigs, they are cute," Charlie said and laughed.

"It's a lot to take in," Danny said, "And it is getting late. It's time for bed."

"Are you trying to trick me, because it's dark out?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"No, it's actually your bed time," Danny replied with a tone of authority.

"Okay," Charlie said with a shrug.

"I love that he's so easy going," Grace laughed as Charlie ran off to get ready for bed. "Like you tell him something and he takes it as law."

"You think he'd gullible?" Danny asked.

"I think he could be, if he weren't talking to people who will be honest with him," Grace replied.

"Good point, we're going to have to give him a good talking to about that," Danny said.

"And he'll believe every word you say, so be careful," Grace warned.

 _ **600\. One of your grandparents tells you something important.**_

"Welcome back," Danny said as he met his kids at the airport. "Did you have fun with Grandma?" He asked as he hugged Charlie and hoisted him up into his arms.

"Sure," Grace replied before her brother could.

"Grandma said that we should move to be closer to her. Mom said no because we live in Hawaii and that were you are. And then they fought a lot while we were there. But I'm glad we're not moving because it's really old in London," Charlie reasoned.

"Did they fight the whole time?" Danny asked and looked to Grace.

"They were still fighting when mom put us on the flight to come back," Grace said and shrugged. "I almost thought mom was going to follow us right onto that plane," she added.

"Wow, that bad?" Danny asked.

"It's getting worse, but I think it's because grandma is getting older and she doesn't have grandpa anymore. There is a lot of anxiety there, more than ever before, and she just really wants to be close to family, but I don't think that will help. You know how Grandma is, add a splash of anxiety and even more bossiness and not getting her way, and it's kinda unbearable. I'm glad to be home," Grace said and hugged her father.

"Well, next time we'll think twice about me not going along," Danny said and there was a darkness that came over him. "Please tell me you had some fun."

"We visited Bathe this time, and there was a Jane Austen festival. So that was really fun," Grace replied and finally smiled. "All the ladies, all dressed in period costumes, it was amazing."

"Yeah, and there were horse and carriages," Charlie added. "It was really neat. I liked it."

"Well I am glad to hear it," Danny said and smiled. "But let's get you home, you're probably exhausted and that jet lag is going to catch up to you pretty quickly."

"I'm so excited to sleep in my own bed," Grace said and Danny could see the weariness in her.

"And not get up at 6 in the morning because Grandma said so," Charlie added.

"No, I'm going to let you sleep as long as you want tomorrow," Danny said.

"Don't you have to work?" Grace asked.

"No, Steve gave me a day off because he knew that you were coming home," Danny answered.

"I'm kinda shocked he'd not here," Grace added with a laugh.

"He'd driving in circles around the terminal, he didn't want to pay for parking," Danny said.

"Yay, Uncle Steve!" Charlie cheered.

"Yeah, we've all missed you very much," Danny said.

"And we missed you," Grace reciprocated the sentiment. "And we're starving."

"Steve has plans to get you food on the way home," Danny said.

"Oh goodie!" Charlie said, but he was asleep in the truck before they'd even left the airport property.


End file.
